


Pink on Green: Reloaded

by sssssssim



Series: Pink on Green [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 150
Words: 267,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssssssim/pseuds/sssssssim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olicity drabble collection. Continuation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1414105">Pink on Green</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's not good

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, folks. Round two. Thank you all for the support, I cannot believe how many of you love Pink on Green. And I love you for it.
> 
> Keep checking the end notes, I'll let you know when I'll be receiving prompts on my tumblr, if that's a thing you're interested in :)
> 
> As usual, no beta, all mistakes are my own. Feel free to correct them, and I do love me some constructive criticism. For any questions or complains, find me on [tumblr](http://sssssssim.tumblr.com).

It was supposed to be an easy drug bust. Oliver didn’t even take Roy with him.

Felicity talked him through it, getting in the warehouse, disarming the security, cuffing the drug dealers and waiting for the cops.

‘I’m heading home’, Oliver said. ‘See you soon.’

Felicity shut off the comm link and went back to her system maintenance, the sounds of Roy puttering with the arrows in the background bringing her comfort.

Twenty minutes later, she hears the door beep open, and she’s already smiling, turning around in her chair and expecting to see Oliver walking down the stairs.

Instead, she sees Deadshot.

And just as her brain catches up with that, Roy comes to stand in front of her, gun pointed at Lawton’s chest.

‘Wait’, she says pointedly, grabbing a hold of Roy’s arm. ‘That’s Floyd Lawton, it’s okay. I think.’ Roy nods, barely visible, showing Felicity that he remembers all the stories they told him about Deadshot.

He doesn't lower his gun, but Lawton doesn't seem threatening to Felicity. He was standing stiffly, with his hands in front of him, looking at Roy, but he didn’t seem to have any guns on him.

‘How did you get in here?’, Felicity asks him, the first question that comes to her mind.

‘John told me the access code’, he tells her slowly, finally taking his eyes off Roy.

‘Why?’, Felicity asks weary, dread pulling at her stomach.

Deadshot swallows hard and doesn’t answer her, turning to look at Roy again.

‘Lower the gun, kid. I’m not armed and I’m not here to hurt you.’

As Roy puts the gun away, Felicity steps in front of him, frowning at Lawton, who instantly turns to look at her.

‘Why did John tell you how to get in?’

Lawton doesn’t answer, he just looks at her. His jaw is clenched and she can't read his expression precisely, but she realizes that he is concerned.

‘What happened to John?’, Felicity’s voice breaks over the words.

‘John’s fine.’, Deadshot finally says. ‘He… he’s on his way to the hospital and he-‘

‘You said he was fine’, Felicity shrieks.

‘He is’, Lawton takes a step forward. ‘He wanted me to come get you.’

‘You’re not making any sense’, she raises her voice, even if it still falters.

Deadshot sighs and takes another step forward.

‘Oliver was on his bike, coming back here.’, he says slowly.

‘No’, Felicity whispers, hands coming up to cover her mouth.

‘There was an explosion’, Lawton continues, taking another step forward. ‘The bike fell on top of him. It’s bad, but-‘

‘How bad?’, Roy asks, urgently.

Deadshot doesn’t look away from Felicity. ‘I don’t know exactly, but it’s not good. They’re taking him to the hospital, and Argus doctors are going to work on him. I’ll take you.’

He takes another step towards Felicity, and she promptly falls to the floor and starts screaming.

Once, twice, three times. There are tears running down her face and she can’t breathe. So she keeps screaming.

She isn’t aware of Deadshot lowering himself in front of her, not until he puts both of his hands on her cheeks. Felicity flinches, but he doesn’t back away.

He just holds her head, until she quiets down. Felicity has no idea how much time passes, but when she looks around, her computers are closed, all the guns and arrows are put away and Roy is leaning against a pillar, with tears in his eyes and looking at her in concern and desperation.

‘Felicity’, Deadshot says softly, making her flinch again, but she did look at him. ‘Take a deep breath and get up. We need to get to the hospital.’

She nods weekly, and he wordlessly helps her up and into her coat. Felicity is vaguely aware of Roy arming the security system and shutting the lights off, but she puts all her energy into moving and breathing, and even so, Lawton all but carries her up the stairs.

They get into a black nondescript van, Lawton driving. Everything’s a blur to Felicity, but they’re all sitting in the front seat, and felling the two men beside her grounds her, somewhat.

She flinches hard when her phone rings, and Roy takes it out of his pocket and puts in on speaker.

‘Where are you?’, John’s detached voice comes through, and that hurts Felicity beyond belief. She cries harder.

‘Ten minutes out’, Lawton answers, speeding like crazy.

‘Felicity’, John says, softer.

‘How is he?’, she manages to breathe out.

‘Bad’, John answers after a pause. ‘He’s in surgery, they’re letting me go in. I’m not gonna be outside when you get here.’

‘How bad?’, Roy asks when it’s clear that Felicity won’t manage to say anything else.

‘I don’t know, man’, Digg sighs. ‘Broken bones and a bad head injury. His brain’s swollen and … He’s in surgery.’

‘Shit’, Roy says with feeling. Felicity hiccups, and he instantly wraps a hand around her shoulders and brings her closer to him. She turns her head into his shoulder and tries her best to breathe through her sobs.

‘We’ll be there in 5, John’, Deadshot says. ‘Update us when you can.’

‘Thanks, man’, John sighs.

‘Don’t mention it.’ Lawton shakes his head, and Felicity thinks she missed something, but she can’t get her mind to focus enough on it.

When they get to the hospital, a whole wing has been closed off, men in Kevlar with guns keeping everybody out. They all open the door for Deadshot, looking with pity at Felicity. She must look like a mess, she’s still crying and holding onto Roy’s hand like a lifeline.

They reach the end of a long corridor, and the whiteness of everything makes Felicity feel even worse. When she sees Waller waiting beside two doors, something clicks.

‘Who put the bomb?’, is the first thing Felicity says to Amanda. ‘Lawton said there was an explosion.’

‘Miss Smoak’, Amanda says curtly, and it makes Felicity’s blood boil.

‘You shut down a wing of the hospital, you’re feeling guilty, what the hell happened?’

It takes a while and an intense glaring contest, but Waller starts talking, in the end.

‘One of our… inmates escaped last week.’

‘Inmates?’, Felicity frowns. ‘From Purgatory or from the… Squad?’

‘The latter’, Waller nods, eyes skipping to Deadshot. ‘We needed him back, but today it became clear that it wasn’t going to happen.’

‘So you blew him up’, Felicity finally understood. ‘Without checking who or what was around.’

Amanda didn’t say anything, and that was enough of an answer.  It made Felicity laugh. It sounded hollow.

‘How many more times do you have to screw up before you realize your ways are wrong?’

Amanda opens her mouth to answer, but Felicity cuts her off.

‘Just go, please. Thank you for the support’, she bites out, ‘for the doctors and security. But I might just punch you if I see your face anymore.’

Waller just blinks, surprised, but she does nod and starts to move away. Before she leaves though, she hands Felicity something. When she realizes it’s Oliver’s hood, Felicity rushes to grab it, holding onto it as tightly as she can. But her knees also give out, and Deadshot’s there to wordlessly sit her down in a chair.

It takes a while for Felicity to calm down, and when she does, Roy is sitting in a chair next to her and Lawton is standing in front of them, pacing.

‘You didn’t leave with your boss?’, Felicity finds herself asking.

Deadshot turns to look at her, an odd expression on his face.

‘I’m not here for Waller’, he says around a smile. ‘I’m here cause John asked me to take care of you.’

She doesn’t know what to answer to that, and her brain glitches.

‘We have to call Laurel’, Felicity finds herself saying.

‘Laurel Lance?’, Deadshots frowns, and Felicity nods. ‘I’ll let them know to let her through’.

When he leaves, Felicity turns towards Roy. ‘I can’t talk to her.’

He nods, and squeezes her knee comfort. ‘I’ll take care of it.’

Felicity looses time again. She’s aware when she takes her heels off, she knows she’s clutching to the hood so strongly that her knuckles are white and she knows that she doesn’t stop crying.

Next thing she knows, Laurel’s barging through the doors, her father hot on her heels. She looks angry, he looks confused, and Felicity all but freezes.

‘What happened?’, Laurel yells at Felicity, but she can’t answer.

‘Miss Smoak?’, Lance asks more calmly. ‘Laurel said Oliver was hurt, what are you-‘

He stops talking when his eyes zero in on Oliver’s hood, and Felicity flinches hard.

‘What happened?’, Laurel yells again, grabbing a hold of Felicity’s chin and making her look up. ‘You were supposed to protect him, not drive him into an explosion.’

‘Lady!’, Deadshot yells, pushing Laurel’s hand away from Felicity. ‘I will escort you out if you don’t stop yelling.’

‘Who the hell are you?’

‘Floyd Lawton’, he deadpans. ‘Also known as Deadshot.’

Laurel steps back at that, and Lance looks like he’s having a heart attack.

‘My boss is an idiot’, he continues in a straight tone. ‘And she didn’t check who was around before detonating a bomb.’

‘Your boss?’, the captain asks, wearily.

‘Argus’, Deadshot nods. ‘Our doctors are working on Oliver as we speak. We’re still waiting for updates, but there’s swelling in his brain and it doesn’t look good.’

Hearing Lawton say that, it makes Felicity cry harder, sobbing again. She clutches the hood to her chest and she feels like she can’t breathe. Her vision blurs and the people talking around her seem to be fading away.

There are hands on her face, and when she manages to blink and look up, she sees Lawton’s eye patch. He’s talking to her, but she can’t hear him properly. She starts screaming again.

When he puts a hand over her mouth, pinching her nose, Felicity panics even more. But he sits down next to her, holds her tightly and speaks into her ear, tells her to hold her breath.

And she does, and everything goes back to normal. When Lawton takes his hand away, he doesn’t go very far.

‘Okay?’, he asks hopefully, and Felicity nods.

‘I haven’t had a panic attack in years’, she whispers and her voice is raw.

Deadshot smirks. ‘Sweetheart, you were due for one since you found the Arrow bleeding on your back seat.’

Her lip trembles at the mention of Oliver and she closes her eyes. Lawton doesn’t let go of her, on the contrary.

‘Breath, Felicity’, he says softly, rubbing circles on her back.

The doors open then, and John comes through. He’s wearing scrubs and a murderous expression on his face.

‘What the hell happened?’, he roars, crouching in front of Felicity and grabbing a hold of her hands. She didn’t even realize how hard she was shaking until John stopped it.

‘Ms. Lance was a bitch, Mr. Lance just realized that Queen’s the Arrow and Felicity had a panic attack.’

‘How is he?’, Felicity asks before John can say something else.

‘He’s out of surgery’, Digg says slowly. ‘But the doctors are concerned about the swelling in his brain, so they’re keeping him in a coma for 24 hours. If the swelling goes down by then, they’ll wake him up.’

‘I don’t…’, Felicity takes a shuddering breath. ‘I don’t understand what that means.’

‘Me neither’, Digg sighs. ‘I just know that the next 24 hours are important and that there’s nothing we can do.’

‘I need-‘, she tries, but he doesn’t let her talk.

‘You need to go home. You need to calm down, take a shower, have a Valium and sleep.’

‘But-‘

‘Don’t even try arguing with me right now.', John levels her with a look. 'We’re going home.’

She nods weakly, because she knows he’s right.

John gets up and levels Quentin with a look. ‘Do we need to have a conversation?’

‘Not right now we don’t’, the Captain is quick to answer. ‘Come on, Laurel, let me take you home.’

‘Call me when you find out something’, she asks of Digg, and he nods, already moving to take Felicity away.

Once again, the ride is a blur. They take the van again, she sits in the back, pressed against Roy, with Deadshot driving and Digg next to him.

They go to her apartment, and Felicity pauses when she realizes that Deadshot isn’t stepping out of the car. So she taps on his window, and waits until he lowers it.

‘There’s a parking lot down the street’, Felicity tells him. ‘Park it and come back.’

‘Why?’, Lawton frowns.

‘Watch some tv, order some pizza’, Felicity shrugs, making him frown even more. ‘Take advantage of being outside of a cell without Waller on your back.’

‘You don’t have to do that.’, he keeps frowning.

‘Yeah, well’, Felicity puffs, ‘you didn’t have to stop me from having a panic attack. Get over it and get inside.’

She turns around without saying anything more, but five minutes later, Deadshot is in her kitchen, looking over takeout menus.

The first thing she does is wash Oliver’s hood. She doesn’t know why, but Felicity doesn’t think she will be able to relax if the hood isn’t blood free.

She listens to Digg, takes a shower and changes into comfortable clothes. She eats a slice of pizza and takes a Xanax. She doesn’t stop crying.

Felicity gets into bed and cries herself to sleep, faster than she had expected.

When she wakes up, it’s 9am. Roy is curled into a ball next to her, and she makes sure to not wake him up as she gets out of bed. Digg and Lawton are both asleep in her living room, so Felicity goes straight to the kitchen and starts working on breakfast.

Digg wakes up first, and doesn’t say anything as he kisses her cheek and grabs a cup of coffee. Deadshot stumbles in soon after, trying to say goodbye. Felicity ignores him, asking him how he takes his coffee and telling him to wake Roy up.

A minute later, there’s a thud coming from the bedroom and Roy’s screaming. Felicity panics for half a second, until she hears Deadshot laughing.

She shares a look with John.

‘Why did you call him?’, she can’t help but ask.

‘I didn’t, he called me.’, John says. ‘I trust him’, he shrugs, ‘surprisingly enough. I wasn’t sure he was going to handle _you_ well, but I was sure he was going to get you there.’

‘He uh’, Felicity swallows around the lump in her throat, ‘I screamed a lot, when he first told me. He just… held me through it. And carried me to the car. And stopped me from having a panic attack at the hospital.’

Digg sighs. ‘I really hope Waller doesn’t kill him before she lets him go.’

‘Likewise’, Lawton says, coming into the kitchen dragging a very sleepy Roy behind. Deadshot smiles at Felicity, and she can’t help but smile back, handing him a cup of coffee.

‘Eat up, boys’, she says as cheerfully as she can. ‘I’m known for not succumbing to gender stereotypes, so I won’t be cooking for you anytime soon.’

‘Too big words’, Roy groans, absently patting at her face. Deadshot snorts.

After breakfast, Felicity wants to go to the hospital, but John doesn’t let her. He leaves her home with Roy and Lawton, as he goes to Lyla for a while, saying he’ll stop by Roy’s place to get him a change of clothes.

Felicity spends the rest of the day on her couch, between Roy and Deadshot. It doesn’t feel at weird as she would’ve thought, snuggling to Roy and having Lawton absently playing with the ends on her hair, on the back of the couch, while they marathon Orphan Black. 

She doesn’t spill one tear.

When Digg comes back to pick them up, Felicity goes through the motions of getting dressed, but not bothering much with it. She puts on a pair of jeans and a loose jumper, lets her hair down and doesn’t even think about putting on makeup.

She hugs Deadshot before he leaves, much to his surprise. He hugs her back, though, gingerly.

‘Thank you’, she says sincerely. ‘For everything.’

He smiles at her. ‘Thanks for making me feel human again.’

And that breaks her heart, and she wants to say something more, but he doesn’t let her, shaking his head and getting into the car.

She’s more aware now, as they drive to the hospital, but she still doesn’t realize when she starts crying. She just sees Roy handing her a tissue.

\--+--+--+--

The first thing Oliver sees when he wakes up is something gold. He blinks a couple of times, and his eyes focus on Felicity. Her hair is down, and she’s crying but it’s still one of the most beautiful things he’s ever seen.

‘Am I dead?’, he breaths out, throat very dry.

Felicity huffs, and it’s wet because of her tears, and her head collapses next to him. He realizes that she’s holding onto his hand, and he squeezes back as hard as he can.

‘Don’t joke’, she whispers, kissing his knuckles. ‘Please don’t joke. And please shoot Waller with an arrow next time you get a chance to.’

‘What?’

‘She’s stupid’, she kisses his knuckles again.

‘Am I drugged?’, Oliver asks, somewhat absently, because nothing makes sense.

Felicity laughs and kisses his knuckles again.


	2. this is Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [wabbitwanderer95](http://wabbitwanderer95.tumblr.com/) asked: _I know prompts are closed but if you ever get the chance to write a Olicity Alice in Wonderland AU you totally should_ , after I reblogged this [AMAZING FANART ohmygosh](http://fadingtales.tumblr.com/post/100390645505/olicity-au-alice-in-wonderland-oliver-as-the).
> 
> This is not an Alice in Wonderland AU. But this is some Halloween randomness.

Oliver had always liked Halloween.

When he was a child, he liked it because he got to dress up as his favorite superhero and because he was allowed to eat a lot of candy.

When he grew up, he liked it because of all the drunk girls in barely there outfits.

After the island, he didn’t like Halloween anymore, because it either involved obnoxiously loud house parties that Thea roped him into, or tedious galas, filled with over the top masks.

But when Felicity bursted into the Foundry, a huge smile on her face, announcing that she was hosting the Halloween party this year, Oliver couldn’t help but rethink his opinion on the matter.

Especially when Felicity did not accept ‘no’ for an answer, from anybody.

‘Boys!’, she all but yelled, leveling Oliver, Roy and Diggle with a look. ‘You’re all coming. And you’re all bringing candy, so we have what to hand out, I’ll take care of our candy.’

‘By that, you do mean booze, right?’, Roy asked, hopefully.

‘And food’, Felicity nodded. ‘But the most important thing, and  you all better listen closely’, she paused for dramatic effect, ‘no sexy outfits allowed.’

None of the men found anything to say to that. And they knew better than to argue.

:3

So that is how Oliver found himself on Halloween, wearing the most ridiculous Mad Hatter costume he found (Tim Burton’s version, of course, complete with a white painted face and the bright orange wig), staring at Felicity’s back yard.

Which was completely unrecognizable. Her house and all the trees and bushes she had in her yard were covered in fairy lights, casting an eerie glow over the setup Felicity had.

It took a few blinks, for Oliver to realize what it meant. The mismatched tables put one next to another across the entire yard, covered in colorful tablecloths, with mismatched chairs and mugs and plates, the fluffy rabbit that was sitting at the head of the table.

Felicity’s back yard was setup as the tea party. Hatter’s tea party.

Oliver looked down at himself. Yup, he was still wearing pinstriped too-short pants and mismatched socks. He was dressed at the Mad Hatter, and Felicity’s back yard was decorated as the Mad Hatter’s tea party.

Of course, that’s when Felicity stepped out of her house. And of course, she was dressed as Alice. She was wearing black and white pinstriped thighs, a baby blue dress with a white apron and some black bows, it wasn’t something that Oliver hasn’t seen before.

But Felicity had her hair down, falling in loose curls on her shoulder, and all the fairly lights in the yard were making it glow. Her lips were as pink as they always were and she was smiling brightly at… Roy, Oliver realized.

Roy, who was coming out of the house after Felicity, hands filled with bags of candy. He was dressed in an skeleton onesie, and Oliver would never admit it, but he smiled.

He was the first one who spotted Oliver, and he frowned for a few seconds, until he realized who was wearing the costume. Of course, Roy started laughing then, drawing Felicity’s attention.

She was faster than Roy, she recognized Oliver instantly. Her jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide and then she blushed, hard, slowly making her way to Oliver.

He smiled, when she stopped in front of him, how could he not? She was absolutely adorable.

‘Did we seriously just dress in a couple’s costume?’, Felicity asked, completely incredulous.

‘Even though we’re not a couple?’, Oliver chuckled. ‘Yes. Yes we did.’

Felicity giggled, which slowly grew into full on laughter.

‘You look ridiculous.’, she wheezed out, reaching a hand and poking her fingers in his wig.

‘Thank you’, Oliver grinned. ‘You look amazing, though. My dear Alice.’

Felicity laughed even harder.

‘Come on, guys!’, Roy interrupted them from the other side of the yard. ‘We have work to do.’

‘Work?’, Oliver raised an eyebrow.

Felicity shook off the last remains of laughter, shrugging slightly. ‘I have a friend that works at the Starling Orphanage. She’s bringing over a few kids, some of the little ones.’

Oliver blinked.

‘We’re having a tea party, Hatter’, she grinned excitedly. ‘Well, technically, you’re having a tea party.’

Before Oliver got to answer, Roy all but shoved a bright green coffee mug in his hands.

‘It’s vodka’, Roy explained. ‘With small traces of orange juice.’

‘Roy!’, Oliver said as sternly as he could. ‘You do not keep alcohol in a place where children are expected!’.  It didn’t stand for much, though, considering that he drank it all in one go, ginning as he shoved the mug back into Roy’s hands.

Felicity just shook her head, grabbed Oliver’s hand and guided him along her yard, explaining what he was supposed to do for the rest of the night.

:3

Oliver was seated on the right side of the bunny plushy, which of course he introduced as Mr. White Rabbit to all the kids. Felicity didn’t sit by his side, she was always moving around making sure the kids had everything they wanted, but Oliver still made sure to interact with her through the evening. For the sake of the kids, of course.

There were 10 kids from the orphanage, who were all absolutely thrilled to be there. They were also adorable, dressed as ghosts and pirates and princesses and Oliver was having a hard time trying his best not to coo out loud. He was the Arrow, damn it. Little kids in Halloween costumes shouldn't make him coo.

Felicity sat them all down at the table, completely unaware of Oliver's struggle, and she started piling things on the plates. It was only then when Oliver realized that the table was filled with cupcakes and cakes, and he just knew that Felicity baked them all.

She also made sure all the kids had their cups filled with tea, and she talked with each and every one of them, patiently and fully in character.

Pretty early on, one of the children asked Oliver, well, they asked the Hatter why wasn’t he drinking any tea. And he doesn’t know why he did it, but Oliver simply responded by telling the kids that he was drinking tea, but they just didn’t see it.

And that evolved quickly, and before he had time to analyze what was happening, Oliver was telling the kids all the bed time stories he could remember since Thea was a child, acting as if they were things that happened in the Hatter’s life.

The kids loved it. But Oliver couldn’t really take his eyes off Felicity, who was watching him with a very soft smile on her face.

:3

All the kids wanted a goodbye hugfrom Hatter and Alice both, and of course they accepted them. Felicity’s friend, that was in charge of the kids, had tears in her eyes as she thanked them both and Oliver knew for a fact that the Moira Queen Foundation was going to be making a large donation in the morning.

Roy came along then, once again putting a mug of vodka in Oliver’s hands.

‘Why weren’t you here?’, Oliver frowned, making Roy raise an eyebrow.

‘Digg and I had to make sure the kids that came trick or treating got candy.’

When Oliver turned around, he saw Digg on Felicity’s porch, wearing a tall, bright purple wizard’s hat. He couldn’t help but snort.

:3

People started arriving, then. Their friends, people who worked at QC, and a lot of people he didn’t know. There were drinks, and Halloween themed snacks, and they stayed in Felicity’s yard, soft music humming in the background.

All and all, it was a good party.

Oliver barely managed to take his eyes off Felicity.

:3

He’ll blame it on the vodka, in the morning.

It was the vodka that Roy kept bringing him, that made Oliver have enough courage to grab Felicity’s hand and ask her if the Hatter and Alice ever got together.

Felicity spluttered for a while, but then she smirked.

‘I’m pretty sure they did. It’s called fanfiction.’

Oliver narrowed his eyes. ‘I’m not really comfortable with fiction.’

‘And that means what, exactly?’, Felicity raised an eyebrow, amused.

Oliver kissed her, just so he could wipe the smirk off her face.

He didn’t stop kissing her because… because he didn’t want to.


	3. Spiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [emmajadex1929](http://emmajadex1929.tumblr.com/) asked: _Felicity is seriously hurt/sick. Although she is together with Ray Palmer, who is literally right beside her trying to check if she's okay, all she can do is keep asking for Oliver till he shows up in her line of vision. (Bonus points, Oliver: I'm here, beautiful) olicity ending together. Thanks!_

Felicity didn’t realize something was wrong. It was just a normal day.

She went to work, had lunch with Ray in her office, they made out in the bathroom for a while. She went to the Foundry, helped Oliver stop a robbery. Then she went home, to her apartment, where Ray was already waiting for her.

They took a bath together, and as they were getting out of the tub, Felicity asked Ray to kill the spider that was in a corner.

‘There’s nothing there’, he frowned.

Felicity stared at the spider, taking a step backwards when she saw another spider joining the first one. She brushed it off, thinking it was because she was tired.

They got into bed, and Felicity saw a spider crawling over Ray’s leg. Then another one on his arm. She screamed when she saw a spider crawling up her leg, because she _felt_ it.

Ray looked helplessly at her, because he didn’t see anything, no matter how many times she asked.

Her heart was beating like crazy, she was sweating and there were more and more spiders with every blink. When Felicity started having trouble breathing, Ray took her pulse. He paled, instantly, and all but carried her to the car, speeding to the hospital.

Felicity had to close her eyes half way through the car ride. She still screamed, every now and then, because she felt hundreds of spiders crawling up her body.

Ray kept saying her name, reminding her to breathe and to just hold on until they get to the hospital. When they got there, he carried her inside, and Felicity could hear the desperation in his voice as he explained what was happening to the nurses.

They were going to treat her as a mental case, but Felicity knew that it wasn’t that, so she begged the nurses to get Dr Lamb. She was pushing it, her relationship with Oliver, but even in her madness, she realized that was what he would have wanted.

So when she heard Dr Lamb’s voice, she took a deep breath and opened her eyes, focusing on his eyes, not on the spiders surrounding them.

‘I’m Felicity Smoak’, she panted.

‘Oliver Queen’s emergency contact’, the doctor nodded, shoving a flashlight in her eyes.

‘I’m not insane, there’s no history of any mental illness in my family, I’m not on any medication-‘

She had to stop to take a deep breath, and she had to close her eyes. But she continued talking.

‘I never took drugs, this started 30 minutes ago and it keeps getting worse.’

‘Her pulse is 120 and counting’, one of the nurses said.

‘What do you feel?’, the doctor asked her, urgently.

‘A thousand spiders crawling up my body, I see them on everyone else, and I’m pretty sure I’m having a panic attack.’

‘I’ll give you a sedative to-‘

‘Okay’, Felicity was quick to agree. ‘Do a blood test? Please? It might be poison? Vertigo?'. And of course that train of thought led her to the last person who saved her from the Count.

'I really wish Oliver was here.’

Nobody said anything else.

/\\_

Felicity didn’t open her eyes through all the procedures. They drugs they gave her made her heart beat slow down, but now she was cold, so very cold. She was shivering, uncontrollably, so much so that they couldn’t do an MRI. And she still felt all the spiders on her skin.

Dr Lamb didn’t want to fully sedate her, without knowing what was happening to her, so they took blood, but they told her they might wait a while for the toxicology report.

‘Barry’s in town’, Felicity shook her head. She had her hands over her face to keep her from seeing anything. ‘Give it to him, he’s fast.’

‘Who’s Barry?’, she heard the doctor ask, but a strong shiver ran through her, stopping her from answering.

‘He’s a friend’, Ray said. ‘A CSI, but he’ll do it, and he’ll do it fast if we give him the blood.’ There was a pause in conversation, but the doctor must have nodded, because the next thing she heard was Ray calling Barry.

/\\_

Felicity lost track of time.

She tried opening her eyes at one point, and not only did she see the spiders, but she also saw a woman dressed in white, with blood pouring from her eyes and nose and she was sitting on Felicity’s feet and inching closer.

Felicity screamed again. She closed her eyes and screamed.

She felt Ray getting closer, he tried to hold her, hug her, but she couldn’t stand it, she yelled for him to get away, to stop touching her. He did, but Felicity didn’t feel better.

When Barry called, and told the doctor it was a drug, probably a strand of Vertigo, Felicity’s mind went to Oliver, again. Naturally. Her heart started beating faster again.

‘I need Oliver’, she yelled desperately.

‘He didn’t answer his phone.’, Ray said, and Felicity heard a hint of desperation.

‘He despises you’, she spitted out, clearly not thinking anymore. ‘Get Barry to call him.’

‘Why do you need Oliver, Miss Smoak?’, that was the doctor’s voice.

‘Cure, he has a cure’, she doesn’t really know why she was yelling, but she was. ‘He’s safe, he keeps me safe.’

‘I’ll call him’, the doctor said before he left the room, judging by the sound of the door closing.

‘Can you open your eyes?’, Ray asked softly, and he was close to her.

‘I don’t want to’, Felicity cried. ‘I’m dying, and if I open my eyes, I’ll die faster, I can’t.’

‘Okay’, he tried grabbing a hold of her hand, but she couldn’t stand it, so she pulled it away.

‘I need Oliver’, Felicity cried, pushing her hands to her eyes. ‘I really need Oliver.’

She doesn’t know how many times she said that. But later on, she figured it was probably a lot of times.

/\\_

Felicity couldn’t stand being on the bed anymore, because she kept feeling the bloody woman pushing on her legs. So she lowered herself in a corner of the room, holding her legs up to her chest, putting her head between her knees.

She was aware that she kept praying for Oliver. For him to come and get her, save her or kill her, anything to make it stop. But she wasn’t aware of how much of it was said out loud.

/\\_

There was the sound of the door hitting the wall, and Oliver’s desperate voice calling her name.

Felicity held her breath, until she felt hands on her face.

‘Don’t’, she cried. ‘I need Oliver, please.’

‘I’m here’, he whispered, taking his hands away. ‘I’m right here’.

Felicity opened her eyes, just for a fraction of a second, just to make sure he was there. And he was, with an arrow through his neck and bullet holes instead of eyes. She closed her eyes and cried harder, shaking her head as fast as she could.

‘I have the antidote, Felicity.’

‘Do it’, she begged with all the strength she could muster. ‘Please.’

‘The doctor has to do it in your chest.’

‘Anything!’, she screamed, her voice breaking.

‘You have to get back in bed’, Oliver’s voice was soft, but it still made her scream.

Felicity heard him apologize, so much pain in his voice, and she didn’t understand what was happening, until she felt arms under her body and she realized Oliver was lifting her up.

It shocked her, and she opened her eyes but this time, she was so scared, she couldn’t close them back.

So she saw the spiders, they were covering the room and coming out of Oliver’s mouth. He had a thick cut around his neck, blood pouring through, and his eyes were black.

She saw the woman, who was sitting behind Oliver, smiling at Felicity. Her teeth were sharp, and there was blood pouring from them, onto Oliver’s hands.

Felicity tried fighting. She screamed until her voice broke, completely, she kicked and struggled, but it was no use.

Later, she realized that Oliver had to pin her hands down, and that Ray held her feet, while the doctor cut her shirt and jabbed the syringe in her chest.

/\\_

When Felicity woke up, it was to Oliver sitting with her on the bed, holding her close and running his fingers through her hair.

There were no spiders, no bloody woman, no wounds or cuts or blood.

Felicity started crying again. Not as hard as before, but she still had to bite her lips to keep from whimpering. She doesn’t know if it was because she was relieved, or because she remembered vividly the way she hallucinated Oliver, and it hurt her immensely.

Oliver held her closer, as Felicity sank into his arms.

‘I’m right here, beautiful’, he whispered. ‘I’ve got you.’

Once again, Felicity has no idea for how long she cried. When she calmed down though, Oliver didn’t move away, and he didn’t let go of her.

‘Ray said that he’ll be picking his things out from your apartment.’

It should have surprised Felicity. It should have hurt her. Instead, it only made her feel relief.

‘Thank you for coming’, was the only thing she could whisper, her throat hurting her.

‘Always’, Oliver said with conviction, and he kissed the top of her head.

‘Do we know who-‘, she couldn’t finish the sentence, because she started coughing. Oliver held her through it, and helped her drink some water from a glass. It had a pink straw, with feathers on it, and it made her smile.

‘Digg, Barry and Roy figured out who poisoned you pretty quickly’, Oliver lowered his voice. ‘They got him even before I reached the hospital.’

‘Why?’, she frowned, and she was glad Oliver understood the question.

He didn’t look at her when he answered, but he did tighten his hold on her.

‘He was an enemy of Ray’s. Wanted to get to him through you.’

Felicity sighed, feeling exhausted all of a sudden.

‘I don’t care’, she said after a while. ‘You saved me, that’s what matters.’

‘I can work with that’, Oliver smiled softly, giving her a very quick kiss on the lips.

It made Felicity fall asleep with a smile on her face.


	4. Oliver fucking Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stelenasdiaries asked: _Hey I recently started to read your Olicity short Stories and I fell in love with it. And now after last nights episode I was thinking about, what will happen if Oliver and Felicity are finally together and he tells her mom She is dating Oliver “fucking” Queen now. I think that could be funny._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of the same thing, to be honest. So here ya go, even though this is more Thea that Mommy Smoak. Oops. _I'm all aboard on the Oliver living with Thea thing._

Thea opens the door to the loft and blinks twice when she sees Roy on the other side. He’s grinning, and Felicity is right behind him, biting her lip and looking down. She’s wearing a pair of jeans and a teal jumper, with black hearts on it, her hair is down and her lips are void of lipstick, for once. Roy looks … excited, and Felicity looks concerned.

‘Guys’, Thea finally says, opening the door fully to let them in, ‘I haven’t seen you in a while’, she smiles at Felicity, because she hasn’t seen her in weeks. Oliver mentions her, sometimes, and it’s always with a smile on his face and a distant look in his eyes. Thea wanted to ask, but she didn’t, she just hoped her brother will tell her when he’s ready.

‘We’re here to pick up Oliver’, Roy grins.

‘Oh’, Thea frowns. ‘He hasn’t said anything.’

‘We’re having dinner with Felicity’s mother’, Roy grins again, wiggling his eyebrows. It just makes Thea frown some more.

‘Oliver didn’t tell you?’, Felicity asks, frowning, prompting Thea to shake her head.

‘Well that was rude’, the blonde says after a few seconds. ‘You’re welcome to join us.’

‘Why?’, Thea can’t help but ask.

Felicity shrugs. ‘It’s gonna be a show. Or so I’ve been told.’

‘You’re not making any sense’, Thea snorts, making Felicity sigh.

‘My mother is a cocktail waitress in Vegas. Last time she came to town, she was wearing a blue short dress, with an incorporated pushup bra and a see through back, and she said she wasn’t dressed properly for going to a club.’

‘Oliver and Digg didn’t even realize she was Felicity’s mother’, Roy adds.

‘We also got kidnapped by an ex boyfriend I thought was dead and bonded over how different we are’, Felicity says, once again shrugging.

Before Thea gets to answer, Oliver stumbles into the living room. He stumbles, because he’s barefoot, in black suit pants and a white button up, a wild look in his eyes, holding two different ties in his hands.

Roy and Thea both snort. Felicity just stares.

‘You’re early’, Oliver says.

‘You’re late, actually’, Roy grins.

‘What are you doing?’, Felicity asks, a pained expression on her face.

Oliver looks down at his hands that are clutching the ties. ‘I don’t know which one to pick.’

‘Why do you want to wear a tie?’, Felicity raises her eyebrows, making Oliver frown.

‘Because we’re going to dinner with your mother.’

‘Oliver’, Felicity sighs, ‘we’re just going to Big Belly Burger, with our friends and my mom.’

He frowns down at his ties again. Felicity walks towards him, taking the ties away from him and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips.

‘You’re over thinking this. I know you’ve never done the whole meet the parents deal, but you need to calm down, okay?’

Oliver nods, still looking confused, but not taking his eyes off her.

‘Now, go to your room’, Felicity smiles, pushing him back slightly, ‘put on a pair of jeans and a jumper, and come on, we’re going to be late, Digg and Lyla are already there.’

Oliver kisses her again, briefly, and rushes back to his bedroom.

When Felicity turns around, Thea is staring at her with her jaw dropped.

Felicity sighs, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. ‘Did Oliver also forget to mention that we’re dating?’

Thea nods.

‘I am going to kill him’, Felicity all but growls, making Roy snort.

‘No’, Thea finally snaps out of it, shaking her head, ‘It’s fine, really, I uh… wow.’

Felicity frowns. ‘Is … that a good wow or a bad wow?’

‘Definitely good wow’, Thea nods seriously. ‘How long?’

‘Just a couple of weeks.’, Felicity shrugs.

Thea turns to Roy. ‘Seriously?’

He nods, chocking on a laugh.

‘I genuinely thought you two were dating when you were his EA. Or when I was away.’, Thea tells Felicity, kindly.

‘You are not the only one’, Felicity smiles. ‘But no, we weren’t. It…’, she pulls a face. ‘Your bother can be a bit slow, at times.’

‘Don’t I know it?’, Thea laughs. ‘Still, it explains why he’s been happier lately.’

Felicity blushes instantly, looking down.

Oliver comes back then, dressed normally, grabbing a hold of Felicity’s hand and smiling at her. ‘Ready?’

‘Sure’, Felicity levels him with a look. ‘But, considering you forgot to tell your sister that we’re dating, it’ll be up to you to tell my mom.’

The smile instantly falls from Oliver’s face, being replaced with a look of terror. He turns towards his sister.

‘It’s fine’, Thea shakes her head before he gets to say anything. ‘I’m not mad, at all, but I am coming with you.’

‘Uh-‘, Oliver frowns.

‘Like I’m gonna miss this’, Thea cackles, sharing a grin with Roy. ‘Let’s go!’

Oliver and Felicity are left standing alone in the apartment and Felicity giggles when she sees that he still looks afraid.

She wraps her hands around his neck and kisses him softly, smile still playing at her lips. He answers, of course he does, bringing his hands around her waist and pulling her closer, and Felicity intensifies the kiss for a while, making him groan. She bites on his lower lip before she pulls back, grinning up at him.

‘Luckily for you, my mom’s pretty cool. I’m pretty sure she won’t pull a gun on you.’

Oliver blinks, frowning. ‘Why would you say that?’

Felicity raises an eyebrow. ‘Are you telling me that’s not what Captain Lance did when you first started dating Laurel?’

‘You’re not helping’, Oliver hisses, tightening his hold on her.

It makes Felicity laugh, but she doesn’t say anything, she just pulls him out the door.

-♥-

Donna hugs everyone when she gets there, even Thea and Roy and Lyla, whom she hadn’t met before. Felicity can’t shake the grin off her face, even though she knows it looks evil.

She sits next to Oliver and grabs his hand under the table, stifling a laugh when he squeezes it tightly.

‘Well?’, Donna turns to Felicity, expectantly. ‘Where is he? You said I was going to meet your boyfriend.’

Felicity hums, turning to grin at Oliver. ‘Yes, Oliver. Where is my boyfriend?’

Oliver doesn’t look at Felicity. He stares at Donna, his whole posture screaming uncertainty and anxiousness. He opens his mouth a couple of times, but no words come out, no matter how hard Felicity holds his hand or presses their shoulders together.

‘Oh my gooooood’, Donna suddenly exclaims, her eyes growing wide and her jaw dropping. She turns to Felicity and just blinks in shock at her for a while. ‘You’re dating Oliver fucking Queen?!’

Everybody at the table starts laughing, except from Donna, who’s still staring at her daughter, and Oliver and Felicity, who are looking at each other with similar looks of disbelief.

Oliver takes a deep breath, smiling at Felicity before kissing her quickly. Then, he turns to Donna and grins.

‘Yes, your daughter is dating Oliver fucking Queen. But, more importantly’, he raises an eyebrow, squeezing Felicity’s hand, ‘Oliver Queen is dating Felicity fucking Smoak.’

Felicity blushes, furiously, pressing her cheek to his shoulder and hiding her face from everyone.

‘Wow’, she hears her mother say. ‘That was so fucking sweet.’


	5. the Elevator issue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _can you write an olicity fic where like all of team arrow is in an elevator and they have to split up for some mission and they basically all think they are going to die. and felicity says out loud "oliver if you die before you tell me you love me for real i'm going to be so pissed" and he goes super stiff and sara and roy start laughing and yeah no one dies in the end_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (There’s no mission, though, and I changed the situation a bit, they’re all in the elevator together. Just go with it, s’fun.)

It was a charity event, organized by QC (by Felicity, it was organized by Felicity, and she couldn’t believe she actually pulled it off), held on the rooftop of the building.

When it was over, they were all exhausted, and neither of them even mentioned the A-word, which Felicity was thankful for. She was glad when nobody was around anymore, because that meant she could take off her heels without anybody judging her. Roy chuckled, though, but it was okay.

Digg was supposed to drive Sara and Roy home (they were both hired to bartend at the event) and Felicity was going to drive Oliver. They all stepped into the elevator together, Felicity immediately turning to rest her head on Sara’s shoulder.

Half way through the ride, the elevator stopped. It shook them all, making them loose their balance, but Felicity was the only one to yelp out loud. She heard a loud groan coming from above, then the lights flickered. Thankfully, the light didn’t go completely out, just dimmed down.

‘We stopped’, Roy said, making everyone turn to glare at him.

Felicity opened her mouth to say something, but it was cut short by a shriek. Because the sprinklers turned on.

Why did elevators even have sprinklers?!, she wondered, as she was trying her best to cover her tablet with her bag.

‘One of you boys, strip!’, she ordered, making all the men turn sharply to look at her. Felicity rolled her eyes, good-naturedly, and gestured towards her tablet. ‘I need you to cover me, while I try to figure out what is happening.’

Oliver quickly took off his suit jacket and awkwardly threw it over her, covering Felicity’s head and the tablet. She lowered her bag to the ground, which meant she had a very close encounter with Oliver’s crotch, but nobody mentioned it.

Felicity took a deep breath and got to work. Three minutes later, she had nothing.

‘I don’t understand’, she groaned. ‘The system says there’s nothing wrong.’

‘So you can’t fix it?’, Oliver asked, in a slightly growly voice.

‘There’s nothing to fix’, Felicity shrieked, her desperation growing with every second that passed.

‘Except for the fact that we’re stuck between floors and soaking wet’, Roy said sarcastically, making Felicity shoot her left hand out of the confinement of Oliver’s jacket just so she could show him the finger. Sara snorted at that.

‘I notified security’, Felicity sighed, shutting her tablet off. ‘There’s nothing more I can do.’

She put the tablet inside her bag, and awkwardly guided Oliver’s jacket away from her. She shivered when the water drops touched her skin, but there wasn’t anything she could do about it.

When their eyes locked, Felicity saw how tired he was, but she could also see amusement. For some reason, it made her angry.

‘I swear to god Oliver’, she told him sternly, ‘if we die in an elevator! Before you tell me you love me for real, I am going to be furious. You hear me? Fu-ri-ous!’

Oliver froze, looking at her with wide eyes. A very awkward silence fell upon the elevator, and when Felicity peeked around, the rest of their team was as shocked as Oliver was.

Felicity was in shock too, she couldn’t believe she actually said that out loud. She was also mortified, and blushing furiously.

Roy started laughing, Sara following immediately after, and Oliver’s expression instantly turned to one of exasperated fondness, all the tension and awkwardness dissipating from the elevator.

‘We’re not going to die in an elevator, Felicity’, he said slowly, making her pout.

Then he put his jacket around her shoulders.

‘Come on’, he winked playfully. ‘We have pretty good past experiences with elevators and elevator shafts.’

Felicity gaped for a while, and then she huffed.

‘You have a good past experience with elevator shafts’, she grumbled. ‘I have a terrifying and mortifying one.’

‘So history’s repeating itself?’, Roy chuckled, and Felicity just gave up on everything.

She wanted to take off Oliver’s jacket, because she was hot now, but he didn’t let her.

‘I’m not cold’, she tried, but he just kept shaking his head.

‘Keep it, please.’

When it was clear that she didn’t understand, Sara, ever so helpful, explained with an evil glint in her eyes.

‘You’re wearing a very pale dress, Felicity. And you’re wet.’

Felicity shrieked, once again mortified, and covered herself better with Oliver’s suit jacket.

Roy started laughing harder. ‘This is the best!’

‘I will murder you’, she hissed. Everybody laughed at that.

-/-

It only took another 10 minutes for the technicians to fix the problem, and Felicity was absolutely miserable.

She was soaking wet, her makeup was probably running down her face, her hair was plastered to her neck and she was exhausted.

They said goodbye to Digg and Roy and Sara, Felicity trying her best to ignore their knowing looks, and Oliver wordlessly followed her to the car.

After she unlocked it, she didn’t get in the driver’s seat, to Oliver’s surprise. Instead, she headed for the trunk, where she proceeded in opening up a duffel bag, pulling out a pair of sweats and a tank top for her, and a pair of sweats and t-shirt for Oliver, along with two towels.

Oliver seemed to be in shock.

Felicity shrugged, unperturbed. ‘I like to be prepared.’, was all she said before starting to stip.

Oliver turned around, rather violently, as he all but screeched her name.

‘Oh, now you’re a prude?’, she laughed, stepping out of her dress.

‘We’re in the parking lot!’, Oliver pointed out, and Felicity saw that his left fist was clenched, and his right hand was covering his eyes, even though he was completely turned away from her.

‘I’ll delete the footage, Oliver.’

‘There is security watching right now’, he said, rather pointedly.  

Felicity shrugged. ‘There’s just one security guard, and I’m good friends with his wife. I’m pretty sure he’s looking away.’

Oliver didn’t say anything else.

‘I mean’, Felicity said around a snicker, ‘feel free to remain in your drenched clothes, but these ones are dry and very comfy.’

‘Just’, Oliver breathed out, annoyed, ‘let me know when it’s safe to turn around.’

That made Felicity laugh. ‘You’re _scared_ of seeing me naked?’

‘I’m scared’, he growled, ‘about what I’ll do to you after I see you naked.’

That made Felicity freeze, completely, and she knew her blush was going down her neck. She gulped, and turned to look at Oliver, at Oliver’s back, which was shaking.

He was laughing, she realized.

‘You asshole!’, Felicity laughed too, throwing at him the wet towel she used to dry herself.

Oliver turned around, still grinning, but she saw that he was looking, rather pointedly, at her face. Felicity shook her head and took off her bra, not once taking her eyes off Oliver, who was doing the same.

Felicity went through the motions, of putting on a shirt, and taking off her underwear and pulling on the sweatpants, smiling sweetly at Oliver all the while. He was also smiling, fondly, but who were they kidding? They were both blushing and trying so very hard to act like this was normal.

When she was done getting dressed, Oliver shook his head slightly.

‘You’re killing me’, he said with a very fake grin on his face.

Felicity hummed. ‘Change your clothes and kill me right back?’

‘That would be fair.’, Oliver nodded. ‘And cruel.’

‘Are you calling me cruel?’, Felicity faked indignation. ‘Oh, Oliver, cruel would have been if I would have driven us home naked.’

‘You wouldn’t have done that’, Oliver snorted.

Felicity narrowed her eyes. ‘Are you sure?’

Oliver blinked, expression going blank.

‘Cause, let me tell you’, Felicity continued rapidly, ‘you and me, we got to a point where there are no more filler steps to take. There’s just this one big step left, that’s actually really tiny, it just feels big. And I am this close’, she raised her hand and brought her thumb and pointing finger very close, ‘to just … throwing you to the ground and straddling you, just so we can take that next step. Metaphorically speaking, I mean. I wouldn’t actually throw you to the ground, that’s impossible, you weight a ton.’

Oliver tried kissing her then, quickly and desperately. Felicity didn’t let him, because he was still soaking wet. He changed, and pouted the entire car ride to her apartment, much to her amusement.

But he did take that final step once they were inside Felicity’s apartment. Oliver jumped over that final step, actually, just as Felicity jumped in his arms.


	6. will we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _Hi there! I absolutely love your writing! I have a prompt for you if you're willing? Felicity is injected with the willpower drug, and I sorta have this image of Felicity walking up to Oliver in the lair and holding on to his shoulders while she jumps up to wrap her legs around his waist, all the while he's taken aback and confused, only for it to turn out that Oliver loses his willpower without even needing the drug. I donno? Turn into whatever you want! Thank you!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did any of you watch Stargate SG1? Do you remember when they did this trope with Sam and Jack? They were in the locker room. Hm.  
> Also. If you ever need any visuals, just uhm. Watch some Teen Wolf. Season 2, when Erica jumped on Derek during a training session?! Mhhm, yeah.

They were in Central City, for work, QC work for once. Felicity was absolutely delighted to catch a break on Arrow business, even if she spent most of her free time in Star Labs, with Barry and his team.

Oliver wasn’t feeling bitter about that, no, not at all.

It was their last night in town, and Felicity said she was going out for drinks, with Barry, Caitlin and Cisco. She invited Oliver along, but he refused, kindly, saying he’d rather go to the hotel’s gym and catch up on some training.

Which is exactly what Oliver did, struggling the entire evening to not think about how Barry would always stand close to Felicity, about how his fingers would brush hers over and under the table, about how they’d laugh and talk about things Oliver never heard of.

Needless to say, Oliver wasn’t in such a good mood when he went into the hotel suite he and Felicity were staying in. He blames that for not seeing it faster.

Felicity jumped on him as soon as he closed the door behind him. Before he even realized what was happening, her fingers were scratching the back of his neck, her legs were wrapped around his waist and she was biting his lower lip.

Oliver responded, of course he did. He grabbed her thighs to make sure she wasn’t going to fall, he slipped his tongue inside her mouth and lost himself in the miracle that was Felicity Smoak kissing him.

It was only when she moved down, making their hips grind together in the best of ways, it was only then when Oliver realized that something was wrong.

Because this wasn’t like Felicity. This wasn’t possible, especially considering all that had happened in the lasts months - the kiss, Sara, Barry and Ray. This wasn’t like Felicity, this wasn’t how it was supposed to happen.

So Oliver tried to push her away, guided her feet back to the ground and put some distance between them. But Felicity wouldn’t have it.

She whined, and kissed him again, even rougher than before, and quickly shoved her hand down the front of his sweatpants. It made him groan, and he lost himself again, for a while. But when Felicity laughed against his lips, Oliver came back to reality, and he quickly pushed her away again.

Felicity was still trying to push against him, even though Oliver called her name, repeatedly, and told her to stop. She didn’t.

So Oliver incapacitated her, grabbing her wrists, hard.

‘Felicity’, he panted, ‘what are you doing?’

‘I want you’, she moaned, still pushing her body forward. ‘I want you bad, and I want you now.’

Oliver didn’t know what was happening, he didn’t know what to do and he was having a very hard time focusing, because he was so very hard, his hands filled with a very willing Felicity.

He looked at her, helplessly, at how she smiled and begged him, at how she told him that he wanted it too, at how she winked at him.

That’s when he saw it, there was something wrong with Felicity’s eyes. There was a red circle just outside of her iris, and that meant something was wrong. Poison, maybe, his mind supplied.

So Oliver did the only thing he could. He kissed Felicity again, backing her up against the wall. She moaned, and giggled happily, as he pinned her wrists with only one hand, grabbing his phone with the other.

Felicity didn’t even mind when he made the call, she just kept kissing his neck. It was distracting, but Oliver managed to call Barry.

‘Get a sedative and get here.’, he growled.

‘What’s wrong?’, Barry tried asking, just as Felicity bit on his neck.

‘Just get to our hotel’, Oliver roared. ‘Run!’

He managed to lower Felicity to the ground and effectively pin her by the time Barry came through the window, three minutes later.

‘Sedate her’, Oliver yelled at him, desperately, and thankfully, Barry listened. Felicity was out in a matter of seconds.

Reluctantly, Oliver agreed to have Barry run with Felicity to Star Labs, because maybe time was of the essence. That didn’t stop him from speeding like a mad man and worrying all the way there.

When Oliver got there, Barry was running around the lab, just a streak of red visible every now and then, Cisco was next to the bed Felicity lay in, not taking his eyes off her vitals as he was absently petting her hair, and Caitlin was typing away at a computer, concern written all over her face. They were both wearing pajamas, Oliver absently noted.

‘I cannot believe she tried to hurt you.’, Barry said to Oliver, stopping in front of him for a few beats until he went back to moving all over the place.

‘She didn’t try to hurt me’, he responded weakly, making his way towards Felicity and wordlessly taking Cisco’s place.

Barry stopped on the other side of the bed next, waving a flashlight in Felicity’s eyes and drawing blood.

‘You said she jumped you’, he continued to frown.

‘She wasn’t trying to hurt me’, Oliver repeated.

When it was clear that Barry still didn’t understand, Oliver winced and lowered his voice when he spoke.

‘Don’t make me say it out loud, Barry.’

‘Oh my god!’, he yelled after a beat. ‘Why didn’t you just say that to begin with?’

Then he was over at the computers, pushing Caitlin out of the way and typing rather furiously.

‘It’s a will power drug?’, Caitlin asked, surprised. ‘It’s… That’s it? I can make an antidote, I’ll take an hour.’

‘Do it’, Barry nodded. ‘We’ll keep her sedated.’

Oliver sighed, relieved, and he managed to keep his mouth shut for 10 minutes until he asked Barry and Cisco where they went out.

‘We brought her home after dinner.’, Cisco said, pitifully. ‘Walked her to the hotel door, she was fine.’

‘And I checked the suite before she got in’, Barry nodded. ‘It was clear.’

‘So we have nothing’, Oliver sighed.

They were all silent for a few seconds, until Cisco started chuckling, surprising the other two men.

‘I will bet you 20 bucks’, Cisco grinned, ‘that Felicity will figure out who did this to her when she wakes up.’

‘We are not betting on this.’, Oliver glared.

‘Because we all know it’s true’, Barry smirked.

Oliver couldn’t find it in him to disagree. He also couldn’t find it in him to let go of Felicity’s hand.

•••

Felicity woke up with a groan. It took a few seconds for her to fully wake and realize where she was, and when her eyes landed on Oliver, she froze, completely.

‘Are you okay?’, Oliver asked, concerned.

She opened her mouth to speak for a few times, no sounds coming out. Then, she took her hand away from his hold and nodded.

‘I’m fine, I just need a minute with Caitlin.’

Oliver tried arguing, but Felicity didn’t let him.

‘No, seriously, please guys, just step out for 5 minutes. Go get us coffee or something.’

The men didn’t move, until Caitlin yelled at them to get out. It was a very awkward coffee run, considering it was 1 am and they had to walk to a gas station. None of them said one word the entire way.

•••

When they got back to Star Labs, Oliver could see that they were all mentally debating if they should step in the lab, but Caitlin came out, a dazzled look on her face.

‘She’s fine, physically’, she told Barry, then turned around to look at Oliver, a confused frown between her brows. ‘She hacked into the hotel security feeds and got the footage of the guy who drugged her in the elevator, then she hacked the FBI to find him. That didn’t work, so she hacked ARGUS and found him and called someone called Lyla?’

Oliver frowned. ‘John’s significant other. She works for Argus.’

‘Dude’, Cisco said with feeling, clapping Oliver on the shoulder. ‘Felicity is amazing.’

‘She’s also google-ing tips about how men deal with being raped.’, Caitlin deadpanned, raising her eyebrows at Oliver.

All their jaws dropped.

‘Yeah’, Caitlin winced, ‘you better get in there and talk to her.’

With that, she left, pulling Barry and Cisco with her, leaving Oliver in the hallway, holding two cups of coffee and with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

•••

As soon as he stepped into the room, Felicity started apologizing. Quickly, and breathlessly, and she sounded so distressed, it broke Oliver’s heart.

When saying her name didn’t work, Oliver put a hand over her mouth to stop her from talking, looking into her eyes and smiling.

‘Are you… you right now?’

Felicity nodded, enthusiastically, making his smile grow wider.

He took his hand away from her lips, took a deep breath, and kissed her, just as Felicity was saying his name.

It didn’t last long, just enough to stun Felicity into silence.

‘Honestly’, Oliver shook his head, ‘if you think that I’d go back to being stupidly stubborn, after feeling what it’s like to kiss you like that… then you’re delusional, my love.’

Felicity squealed, making Oliver chuckle, and then they were kissing.

•••

Dr Wells interrupted them ten minutes later, telling them that it’s not very romantic to make babies in a laboratory on top of a prison for metahumans.


	7. working for the League

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _I know your not taking prompts yet, but I figure if I don't send this to you now I'll forget about it when you do... so.... I would love to see Nyssa come to SC to get Felicity for a cyber job for the LoA and Oliver refusing to let Nyssa take her. ;)_

‘You’re being ridiculous about this, Oliver’, Felicity sighed, feeling a headache coming on.

‘It’s too dangerous, and you know it.’, he glared at her and she glared right back.

‘They are dangerous, yes’, Felicity tilted her head, ‘but they need me, so they won’t hurt me.’

‘What about after you do what they want?’, Oliver challenged. ‘What then?’

‘You’re being ridiculous about this, Oliver.’, she sighed again.

Nyssa cleared her throat, making both of them turn to glare at her. She smiled sweetly.

‘You’re both being ridiculous. But that was to be expected.’

Roy snorted at that, earning a particularly descriptive swear word from Felicity.

‘This problem is easily solved’, Nyssa went on.

‘Yes’, Oliver nodded, ‘you leave and forget about it.’

‘Or’, the assassin smiled, ‘you come with us.’

There was a pause.

‘What?’, Oliver and Felicity said at the same time, making Roy snort again.

‘Felicity shall come with me’, Nyssa said softly, ‘and you shall come with her. I understand, that although I gave you my word that Felicity will not be harmed, you don’t trust me. So come with us, to make sure I hold my promise.’

Oliver turned to look at Felicity, with an intensity that made her knees go weak.

‘I can’t convince you not to go?’, he asked, somewhat subdued.

Felicity shook her head, raising an eyebrow. ‘It’s not about helping the League, it’s about saving the lives of half a continent, Oliver. I’m going.’

‘Then I’m going too’, he slowly turned to Nyssa, raising a challenging eyebrow.

‘Marvelous’, she smirked, looking at Felicity, giving her an obvious once over. ‘Our plane leaves tomorrow morning. The weather shall be very hot and humid. Dress appropriately.’

Then, she turned around and left, leaving behind a bewildered Felicity and a furious Oliver.

Roy started laughing.

→∙←

Oliver paused, visibly, when he picked Felicity up in the morning and saw her wearing a pair of high waisted short jeans and a crop top.

Felicity sighed and handed him her bag.

→∙←

Nyssa smirked when she saw Felicity.

Felicity complimented her dress. It was black, and very short, but it was a nice change from the leather.

Oliver pointedly cleared his throat and guided the women onto the plane.

→∙←

After a series of very long flights, they arrived in southern Africa, to one of the League of Assassins’ main headquarters. It was a beautiful place, Felicity thought, but she couldn’t really enjoy it, because she knew it was filled with master assassins.

And judging by the way Oliver was a tense plank of muscle by her side, he probably agreed.

As soon as her foot hit the ground, she heard a click and felt something cold around her wrist. She turned around and gasped when she saw the handcuffs. And then she puffed in frustration when she saw that the other end of them were around Oliver’s wrist.

‘Are you for real right now?’, she shrieked, leveling him with a look.

‘It’s safer’, Oliver grunted.

‘Uh, no it’s not!’, Felicity shook her head. ‘If anything happens, you can’t fight properly.’

‘I can fight with one hand.’

‘And a dead weight in your other one?’, she raised an eyebrow.

‘Better a dead weight’, Oliver hissed, ‘than a dead you.’

Felicity had no response to that, so she just sighed and jerked her hand, making Oliver’s hand move along.

‘You better start thinking of a solution for when I have to pee’, was all Felicity said, before confidently walking straight to the house.

→∙←

Ra’s al Ghul straight out laughed when he saw the two of them. Oliver didn’t even blink. Then the master assassin wished them a nice stay, thanked Felicity for what she shall be doing, and walked away.

It was very anticlimactic. When she said so out loud, Oliver jerked their joined hands.

→∙←

Felicity was very pleased with the set up Nyssa provided for her. She sat down happily, snapped her fingers and tried her best to ignore Oliver sitting right beside her.

After Nyssa explained what needed to be done, she asked Felicity if she needed anything else.

‘Coffee, please’, she said, eyes already on the monitors. ‘A constant flow of coffee.’

‘And food in four hours’, Oliver added, to which Felicity nodded.

→∙←

She didn’t realize how much time it took her to finish. Felicity remembered taking a break to eat, and another one to stretch her legs, but 9 hours seemed like a long time to be out of it, even for her.

Oliver was asleep next to Felicity. His head was resting on the edge of the desk, and he didn’t stir when his cuffed hand moved along with Felicity’s. His feet were crossed under the chair that was pushed back, a little, making Oliver’s t-shirt ride up and reveal his underwear. Because the man never wore a belt, to Felicity’s torture.

But he looked so peaceful, so soft. His lips were parted, slightly, and his head moved with every breath he took.

Felicity couldn’t help it, she tilted her head and kissed his temple without even realizing it.

Oliver didn’t wake. It made her smile.

She kissed him again, this time being fully aware of what she was doing. Felicity pressed her lips to his cheek, moving back only when she felt him stir.

Oliver blinked a few times, looking confused, until his eyes focused on her. He didn’t move from his weird position in the chair, he didn’t lift his head.

Felicity smiled, and moved their cuffed hands around until she could intertwine their fingers, resting them in her lap.

‘My hero’, she sighed, smiling all the while, making Oliver roll his eyes.

Felicity snickered, and pressed a chaste kiss on his temple again.

‘You have protected me thoroughly’, she giggled. ‘Let’s go home.’

→∙←

They were 10 minutes out from Starling when Felicity decided to ask.

‘So where did you get the handcuffs?’

Oliver raised an eyebrow.

‘I mean, did you buy them? Steal them from Laurel, or Digg? Or did you already have them?’

He smirked, playfully. ‘Wouldn’t you like to know?’

‘I would, actually’, Felicity blinked. ‘I’ve always preferred ribbons, or ties. They’re more comfortable.’

The smirk slowly fell off Oliver’s lips, his expression turning into something else entirely, something hungry. And that made Felicity smirk.


	8. huggie huggie awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ vaberella](http://vaberella.tumblr.com) asked: _Felicity hugs Oliver from behind while he’s shirtless._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a quicky ^.^

‘Felicity’, Oliver hissed. ‘What. Are. You. Doing?’

‘Hugging you’, she sniffed, pressing her cheek onto the center of his back.

‘Why?’

‘Because you deserve it.’

Oliver sighed, not moving an inch.

‘Do I deserve it now, particularly?’, he sounded out of breath, which was understandable, because he just came down from the salmon ladder.

‘You deserve it anytime.’, she answered easily.

They were quiet for a few seconds. Felicity took the time to move her right hand, until it was resting on top of his heart, spreading her palm over it. She could feel his heart beat, and it made her smile. Oliver must have felt it, because he shivered, slightly.

‘Felicity’, Oliver finally sighed. ‘Message received, let me go.’

‘No.’

‘I’m not wearing a shirt’, he said, slowly.

‘I don’t care.’

‘I’m sweaty.’

‘I _really_ don’t care’. It was a good thing she hugged him from behind, because this way he didn’t see the way she blushed.

‘I’m ruining your dress.’, he tried again.

‘I have other dresses.’

He was silent for a few more seconds. Finally, he sighed, and struggled with bringing his left hand up, covering her hand with his, where it still rested on his heart.

‘Felicity’, Oliver whispered then, squeezing her fingers, ‘I can’t hug you back like this.’

That made Felicity burst out into laughter. She still didn’t let go, though, not instantly. Instead, she kissed the tattoo on his back, the one she knew Slade did for Shado. It made goose bumps appear on his skin, and that made Felicity giggle. She squeezed him tight, just for a beat, then Felicity let go, taking a step back.

Oliver took a few seconds until he turned around, and when he did, he shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips.

‘You’re insane, did I ever tell you that?’

Felicity shrugged, unperturbed. ‘It’s why you love me.’

She turned around and walked away before he could respond, or before she could say something even more stupid.

∆

A couple of weeks later, Felicity was surprised to feel Oliver stepping up behind her, gently taking her ponytail and pushing it over her chest. Then he slowly wrapped his hands around her waist and pressed himself to her back.

‘Are you hugging me?’, she asked, incredulously.

‘Just returning the favor.’, Oliver whispered back, pressing a quick kiss to the nape of her neck.

They stood like that for a few seconds, until Felicity relaxed her body completely. Oliver moved, then, raising his right hand and slowly moving it up.

Felicity knew what he was doing, and she knew the exact moment Oliver realized he’d had to basically palm her breast in order to feel her heart. His hand froze, in midair, and she also felt his body freeze behind her.

‘You didn’t really think this through, did you?’, she asked, as sarcastically as she could.

‘No’, Oliver rasped out. ‘I did not.’

Felicity started laughing, she couldn’t help it. But she also grabbed a hold of Oliver’s hand, and lowered it back to her stomach, but didn’t let go. She squeezed it, reassuringly, and pushed back into Oliver’s body, turning her head around so she could see him, even a bit.

‘Did you just delete boobs from your mind?’, she teased, making Oliver glare.

‘Your heart beat trumps your boobs. Easily.’ His eyes widened after he said it, and Felicity thought that he didn’t intend to say the words out loud.

It made her giggle, and she quickly pressed a kiss to his cheek.

‘That was actually pretty romantic’, she blinked innocently at him. ‘You had no game, whatsoever, but it was cute.’

Oliver blinked, then promptly pouted. ‘I’m not cute.’

Felicity started laughing, somewhat hysterically, and when it was clear that she wasn’t going to stop, Oliver grunted and let go of her. Not for long, though, because he picked her up, bridal style, and dumped her down on the couch.

‘PLEASE REMEMBER THAT I AM STILL HERE!’, Roy shouted desperately from somewhere in the Foundry, making both of them freeze.  

‘I wasn’t going to do anything!’, Oliver yelled, incredulously, but Felicity still saw him blush.

‘Really?’, she found herself asking. ‘You wanted to touch my boob five minutes ago.’

‘I did not!’, Oliver spluttered, and Felicity laughed, again, much to his annoyance.

‘No, seriously guys’, Roy muttered passing by them, ‘put a sock on the doorknob.’


	9. post angry sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _I know prompts are closed but I love your pink on green stories! And when you accept prompts again, I'd love you write about that Oliver and Felicity are not together but after a really bad fight, it ends with angry sex :) Don't you mind answering this message. Please and thank you! And sorry for my English._
> 
> getyourcoatlove-thedoctorisin asked: _You probably have tons of prompts, but if you get the time could you do one where Oliver and Felicity finally sleep together and he is shocked by how good she is, and maybe like she says after it 'just because my sex life wasn't in gossip papers, doesn't mean I don't know what I'm doing' Or something like that. Btw absolutely love Pink on Green <3_

They were lying next to each other on Felicity’s bed, both of them naked and still panting. They were sweaty, a sheet was barely covering their bodies, Felicity felt bruises forming on her hips and she thought Oliver was still bleeding from the scratches she left on his back. They were both staring at the ceiling, making sure their bodies weren’t touching anymore.

‘Did this really just happen?’, she found herself asking.

‘Uh-huh’, Oliver mumbled, still panting.

‘Did we really just have angry sex, because we were fighting?’

‘Uh-huh. How are you this good?’

Felicity spluttered at that, anger passing her features. ‘Excuse me!’, she slapped his chest with the back of her hand. ‘Just because my sex life hasn’t been in the tabloids, that doesn’t mean I don’t know what I’m doing.’

‘That’s not what I meant’, he shook his head, still looking at the ceiling. ‘I just meant that this has been the best sex of my life, and I have had _a lot_ of sex. It’s not natural.’

There was silence for a beat, until she started laughing.

‘It’s physics’, she explained. ‘And years of yoga. I assume the fact that I can read you like an open book also helped.’

‘Oh’, Oliver breathed out. ‘Okay. Really?’

Felicity snorted. ‘I’m not a virgin, Oliver. Or a prude.’

‘Clearly’, he snorted. ‘You just... seem uh ... like you would be less… talkative in bed.’

‘Did you have sex with me to shut me up?’, Felicity turned her head towards Oliver, all playfulness from her voice gone.

‘No!’, he said forcefully, also turning his head to face her. ‘Did _you_ have sex with me to shut me up?’

‘Of course not’, Felicity scoffed.

‘Then why did you have sex with me?’, Oliver asked next, once again, rather pointedly.

‘Because I’ve always wanted to have sex with you!’, Felicity hissed. ‘Why did you have sex with me?’

‘Because I didn’t think we could ever go back from that fight!’, Oliver said, desperately, stunning Felicity into silence.

He swallowed, and turned around on his side, still not touching her, but he was closer, and he was looking at her in a different way than he has all night. It wasn’t with anger like it was when they were fighting, nor the desperation and hunger during sex, or the playfulness after. Now, Oliver was looking at her softly, lovingly, and it broke Felicity’s heart.

‘We never fought like that before’, he continued, lowering his voice to a whisper. ‘You were close to punching me, and I was close to gagging you. And it hurt, Felicity, it hurt. And I…’

Oliver took her hand in his before closing his eyes and continuing.

‘I knew there was no way we could go back after tonight. And I couldn’t have that and not… have you’, he finished weakly.

‘You though I was going to leave?’, Felicity asked coldly.

Oliver didn’t open his eyes, but he did nod.

‘Leave you, Oliver, or leave the Arrow?’

‘Both.’

Felicity sighed, finally squeezing his hand back. ‘That is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard you say. And that… that hurts me, Oliver. _That_ is what hurts me, that you still think I’d leave.’

‘I don’t think you have a good enough reason to stay’, Oliver argued. ‘I don’t _deserve_ you to stay.’

Felicity sighed. She wanted to say a lot of things, and she knew she wasn’t supposed to say most of them. But they just had sex. As Oliver said, there was no turning back. So she took a deep breath and moved quickly, throwing her leg over his thighs and taking advantage of Oliver’s shock, she pushed him until he was laying back on the bed, and Felicity straddled him, pushing the tips of her fingers over his heart.

‘I love you, Oliver.’, Felicity looked him in the eyes as she spoke. ‘And I’ve accepted it, accepted the fact that it’s never going to change, no matter who or what happens, and I’ve accepted the fact that you love me too, but you can’t do anything about it.’

‘But tonight, tonight you did.’, she smiled. ‘Maybe it was for the wrong reasons, but you did something. Something good, really good’, she chuckled, biting her lower lip.

‘And you’re right, we’re never going back from this. Not from this’, she lazily rolled her hips against his, delighted to see a flash of hunger cross over his features, ‘and not from the fight. So, here’s what we’re going to do.’

Felicity smiled, wet her lips and started continuously rolling her hips. ‘We’re going to have sex again. And again, and again, like there’s no tomorrow. Then we’re going to sleep, and in the morning, you have two choices, Oliver. Either you treat me in the worst way you could possibly think of, _make me hate you_ , or …’, Felicity chuckled, straightening her back and changing the movements of her hips. ‘Or you take me on a first date. Again. And you won’t be stopping after the first.’

Then she lowered her upper body, flush against his, pressing her lips quickly to his. Felicity didn’t move far, and when she whispered the next questions, her hips were grinding against Oliver’s and her lips were moving against his.

‘Is that clear, Mr. Queen?’

She barely got the words out, too busy with Oliver’s bruising kiss.

\---

When Felicity woke up in the morning she was sore in a pleasant way, she felt gross because her skin was still coated in sweat and come, and tired, because her clock told her that she only slept for a couple of hours.

She also woke up feeling cold, because she was alone in the bed. Oliver left, and she wanted to scream.

He was smart, she realized, because that is what she told him, to do something that would make her hate him. And he left, and that hurt Felicity more that she thought it was possible.

She opened her mouth, wanting to scream, when the door to her bedroom opened, hitting the wall. Felicity froze, her heart beating like crazy in her chest.

Oliver came in, grinning up to his ears, completely naked, his body still glistening with sweat, carrying two mugs. He plopped down on the bed next to Felicity, ignoring her gaping like a goldfish.

He handed her a cup, Felicity realized it was filled with coffee, and Oliver kissed her shoulder twice, still grinning when he leaned back against the headboard.

Oliver looked at her for a couple of seconds, then he chuckled, binging his hand up to her jaw, closing her mouth with a pop. He leaned over and kissed her, and it was soft, very soft, not like all the desperate kisses that they shared last night, and it made Felicity mewl.

When he stopped kissing her, Oliver didn’t go far, copying her move from the night before, talking with their lips still brushing.

‘I’m thinking coffee, then shower. Then we get dressed and catch a movie.’

‘A movie?’, Felicity squealed.

Oliver pulled away, just a bit, so that he could frown at her. ‘Do people don’t go to the movies on dates anymore?’

Felicity blinked. ‘If you think I’m leaving this house today, Mr. Boyfriend, you are surely mistaken.’

Oliver snorted, scrunching up his nose. ‘Don’t call me Mr. Boyfriend.’

‘Okay, Mr. Queen’, Felicity smiled innocently. It made him growl, and she barely had time to put her mug on the night stand before she had her arms full of a very naked and willing Oliver.


	10. Guilty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [pinklipstick-and-greenarrows](http://pinklipstick-and-greenarrows.tumblr.com/) asked: _Hi.. I don’t know if you are taking prompts but if your not please just leave this for when you are.. So the dialogue of Oliver about everything that happened to felicity shaping her to be the person she is gave me this idea; someone ask’s Oliver (maybe Laurel or Roy idk your call) “You’re telling me that you would do it all again, those 5 years on the island.. why?” and he answering “Because of Felicity, because without the island I would have her, and I wouldn’t deserve her..” preferably Stablished Olicity.. thank you I will love you to the end of times!! thanks!!!:)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I don’t really like writing establish Olicity. Set after 3x6 – Guilty, because of course I needed to.

It’s been a month since Roy found out what he did when he was pumped up on Mirakuru. And he wasn’t getting better.

He was functioning, sure, but that was it. Oliver saw it, in the way Roy would keep his head down, the way he’d work himself into exhaustion, the way he’d look for trouble while they were out patrolling, just so he could justify the punches he wanted to throw.

Every time Roy would even catch a glimpse of Laurel, he’d run the other way. But that was a good thing, Oliver thought, considering how angry she still was.

Diggle tried talking to Roy. It didn’t work out so great.

Felicity tried talking to Roy, and when that didn’t work, she took it upon herself to take him shopping, for grocery and clothes and video games. Roy didn’t seem to mind, but he wasn’t getting any better. When he stepped away from Felicity's side, he was back to his barely functioning self.

Oliver didn’t know what to do. He tried training him differently, he tried mediation, he tried giving him days off, he tried working him till the point of exhaustion. It didn’t work.

So when he saw Roy coming down the Foundry steps late on a Saturday night, hours after everybody else went home, Oliver decided to take a different approach.

For one, he didn’t change out of his pajama pants and old t-shirt. Considering Roy was also wearing sweatpants and a hoodie, he considered it to be acceptable. Then, he got out a bottle of vodka and two glasses, maneuvered two chairs around a table and ordered Roy to sit.

‘What’s this?’, the younger man asked, warily.

‘Vodka’, Oliver deadpanned, making Roy roll his eyes.

‘What’s it for?’

‘Drink first’, Oliver smirked. ‘Talk later.’

After they both had two shots in them, Roy was looking at him expectedly, so Oliver sighed and put on a serious face.

‘Now is the moment that we have an honest conversation.’

Roy raised an eyebrow, but it didn’t halt Oliver.

‘Without you running away with your tail between your legs’, he went on, ‘without lying to each other and with the certainty that whatever we say does not leave this room.’

‘So, you’ll only tell Felicity and Digg?’, Roy narrowed his eyes.

‘No’, Oliver huffed, pouring them another shot. ‘I won’t tell anyone.’

‘And you won’t either’, he added after a beat. ‘But we need to talk.’

Roy took a few more moments, but he sighed and nodded, quickly drinking the vodka.

‘What do you want me to say, Oliver?’, he asked, somewhat pitifully. ‘That I’m not okay? That I can’t sleep more than four hours at a time, because every time I close my eyes I see my bloody hands killing that cop? And that’s on a good night. On a bad night, I kill Sara. Over and over again.’

‘But you do understand that you didn’t.’, Oliver argued quickly. ‘Kill her. And when you killed that cop, you weren’t yourself.’

‘Yeah yeah yeah’, Roy rolled his eyes, ‘It was the serum, it was messing with my brain. I …’

When he didn’t continue, Oliver poured them another drink and leveled Roy with a look.

‘This isn’t going to work if you’re not going to talk. Truthfully, Roy. I’m not… your boss here. I’m not the Arrow, I’m not Oliver Queen, I’m just your friend.’

Roy closed his eyes at that, flinching slightly.

‘I’m your friend’, Oliver repeated, a bit more strongly. ‘And I just want to help. Listen, if that’s what you need. Talk, if that’s what you want.’

‘I’m sick’, Roy said slowly, ‘of hearing that it wasn’t me. Because it _feels_ like it was. I can still feel my hands shaking and wiping the blood on my jeans and … It was me.’

‘Okay’, Oliver nodded. ‘It was you. You didn’t want to do it, and that’s important, but you did it. What now?’

‘I don’t know’, Roy shook his head.

‘I don’t know either’, Oliver poured them another shot.

‘But if I may’, he went on after they drank, ‘I think I should tell you what I told Felicity, after the …’, he winced, ‘the thing with her hacker ex boyfriend.’

Roy snorted a laugh, but urged him to go ahead.

‘I told her that whatever experiences she had to go through, I’m glad that she did. Because they shaped the person that she is today.’

‘I get that’, Roy told him after a while. ‘But… She’s Felicity.’, he shrugged. ‘She’s the best thing that ever happened to this place’, he gestured around to the Foundry. ‘No offence.’

Oliver smiled, easily. ‘None taken. She is. But… You should remember that.’

When Roy didn’t say anything, Oliver talked as he poured them another drink.

‘We can’t change the things that happened to us. The past will remain the past, but we have to fight to make something good come out of it. And you are, Roy’, he looked him in the eye. ‘You are a good kid.’

Then, Oliver brought his thumb and index finger very close, not touching. He smirked. ‘And you’re this close to becoming a good man.’

Roy rolled his eyes, good naturally, but then his expression turned hesitant.

‘How do you do it? I don’t think I know even 10% of what happened to you on that island, but I know you killed people. How do you deal with that? How do you…’, he took a deep breath. ‘How are you a hero?’

Oliver drank another shot before answering. When he did, his voice was low and his words came out slowly.

‘I don’t think I’m a hero, Roy. I wasn’t at the beginning, and it took me… us, me and Digg and Felicity… it took us a long time to get here. But now, I just… I do my best. To be the hero they want me to be.’

‘Be the padawan Obi-Wan wants you to be’, Roy deadpanned, making Oliver snort.

‘No Obi-Wan’, he shook his head. ‘Just Felicity.’

Roy looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn’t. Instead, he poured them another shot and looked at Oliver for a long moment until speaking again.

‘You haven’t answered my question, though.’, he said slowly. ‘How do you deal with all the blood on your hands?’

‘Roy’, Oliver sighed. ‘All that I’ve done, one way or another, it shaped the person I am today.’

‘A hero’, Roy nodded.

Oliver shook his head. ‘No.', he said forcefully. 'Today, I am strong. I’m capable, I’m helping, I’m… not lost. For five years, I was lost. Controlled by others, running or hiding for my life, and lost. And that made me strong. Without that, I wouldn’t be here today.’

‘Are you telling me’, Roy raised his eyebrows, ‘that you’d do it all again? 5 years on that island?’

Oliver nodded, pouring them another drink.

‘Why?’, Roy shrieked, incredulously, quickly drinking the vodka.

‘Do you want the honest answer?’, Oliver smiled. ‘Or the … edited one?’

‘Honest’, Roy glared.

‘Felicity’, Oliver said around a smile. ‘I can’t imagine my life without her in it, at this point, and I don’t think I can survive without her. I know I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for her, and… She’s important’, Oliver finished, lamely.

Roy was silent for a few long moments, as long as it took them to drink another shot.

‘What was the other version?’

‘I would’ve said the team’, Oliver smirked. ‘Don’t get me wrong, I am very thankful for you and Digg. And you are just as important as Felicity is. But-‘

‘We’re not, though.’, Roy raised an eyebrow. ‘We’ve got your back, but she has your heart.’

Oliver blinked a couple of times, but in the end he agreed, nodding twice. He drank another shot.

‘Does she know?’, Roy frowned.

‘Yeah’, Oliver nodded. ‘That I love her, so much so that I can’t be with her, because it would put her in danger? Because a bomb exploded on our first date because someone was gunning for the Arrow? Yes, she knows.’

‘Wow’, Roy breathed out. ‘Just… wow.’

Oliver shrugged, unperturbed.

‘So basically, what you’re saying’, Roy said slowly, frowning at him, ‘is that you’re dealing with the lives you took by doing your best to be a hero for the woman you love, even if you don’t want to be with her.’

‘Oh I want to’, Oliver chuckled, darkly. ‘But I can’t.’

Roy sighed. ‘That’s not a promising future to look forward to, you know.’

‘You won’t make the same mistakes I made, Oliver said, easily. ‘I’ll be here to guide you away from them and … your future will be more promising.’

‘That’s oddly optimistic, dude.’, Roy scoffed.

Oliver wrinkled his nose. ‘Don’t call me “dude”. And remember, I told you I’m never giving up on you. Out there’, he pointed a finger towards their suits, ‘or in here’, he poked Roy’s chest.

Roy shook his head, but he seemed amused. Oliver was pleased by it, because he grinned and poured them another shot.

After they drank, Roy leveled Oliver with a look. ‘So, be the hero Felicity wants me to be?’

Oliver snorted, but he did nod. ‘That’s your best way to go. That, and to learn her Starbucks order.’

Roy laughed, loudly, dragging his hand over his face afterwards. ‘I’m so drunk.’

‘Good’, Oliver got up and pulled Roy with him, trying to guide him towards the bed.

‘No’, Roy said forcefully, shifting directions and heading towards the mats. He took off his shoes, hazardously throwing them on the floor, and used his hoodie as a makeshift pillow.

‘Do not wake me up tomorrow’, was the last thing he groaned before falling asleep.

Oliver shook his head, highly amused, but he did cover him with a blanket before going to bed.

→‖A‖←

Roy woke up with a start, to the feeling of someone rubbing his shoulder. When he opened his eyes, he was faced with Felicity’s concerned face.

She was crouched down next to him, dressed in a pair of loose sweatpants and a tank top. Her hair was down, there was no makeup on her face and she was gently rubbing her hand up and down his arm.

Roy groaned, moved up to kiss her quickly on the cheek. She yelped, and moved her body backwards, and she would have fallen if Roy didn’t already have a hand around her waist.

He maneuvered her onto the mats, lying on her back next to him. Roy put a hand over her waist to keep her still and pressed his cheek to her shoulder.

‘Are you okay?’, she asked when she managed to catch her breath.

‘Hungover’, he mumbled. 

Felicity didn’t say anything else, because Oliver was crouching next to them. He was smiling softly, and he put a hand on her shoulder. He whispered when he talked, because Roy was already asleep.

‘I’m going to get some coffee and food. I’ll wake you up when I come back.’

‘You want me to nap?’, Felicity hissed, still keeping her voice whispered.

Oliver smiled some more, brushing a few stray hairs out of her face. ‘It won’t hurt you. Go to sleep, Felicity.’

Then, he was gone. And Felicity was left standing on her back in the middle of the Foundry, with Roy snoring in her ear.

→‖A‖←

When Oliver came back, hands filled with bags, Felicity was awake. Roy was still sleeping, with his head resting on her stomach, and she was running her fingers through his hair.

Oliver made his way towards the mat, and sat down cross-legged next to them.

‘I don’t have it in me to wake him up’, Felicity whispered.

‘He’s been asleep for 15 hours.’

Felicity’s eyes grew wide at that, but her fingers never faltered.

‘That’s why you got him drunk?’, she frowned.

Oliver grinned, untroubled.

‘And did you…’, Felicity flinched. ‘Talk?’

‘Yes’, he nodded. ‘He has a purpose now.’

‘And that is?’, Felicity raised her eyebrows.

Oliver smiled, and it was loving and so carefree, Felicity hadn’t seen him like this for a long time.

‘Be the hero Felicity wants him to be.'

With that, he started tickling Roy, much to Felicity’s surprise. The boy woke up with a groan, palmed at Oliver’s face, making him laugh, but he did stop. Then, Roy looked up with bleary eyes. He frowned and pouted, and it was adorable, Felicity couldn’t stop the _awhhh_ that came out of her mouth.

Roy frowned, then he stood up slightly, just enough so he can press a kiss to Felicity’s cheek.

Then he collapsed on the mats next to Felicity, groaning and covering his eyes, oblivious to the surprised looks Oliver and Felicity were sharing.

‘I’m dying’, Roy groaned, pitifully.

‘That’s why I have the greasiest food I could find’, Oliver grinned, ‘metaphorical metric fucktons of coffee and orange juice, and chocolate chip muffins.’

Roy didn’t look convinced.

‘It’s a patented remedy’, Oliver raised an eyebrow. ‘It took Tommy and I a couple of years to get it just perfect.’

‘Okay’, Roy groaned again, but he did push himself up. He shook himself twice, then extended a hand towards Felicity to help her up. Then, he hugged her tightly for a few seconds, avoiding looking at Oliver in the time he did so.

When he pulled back, he nodded seriously, his whole demeanor changing to the determination that was normal for Roy before a fight.

‘Food now.’, he said, and turned around and walked towards the table.

Felicity shared another look with Oliver. He was smiling, she was frowning, incredulously.

‘He seems better’, Oliver grinned.

‘He’s cuddly’, Felicity whispered, like it was some big secret.

‘Hugs make everything better’, Oliver tilted his head to the side, smiling, letting Felicity snort out a laugh.

They spent the rest of the day together in the Foundry, eating and joking around, a sense of calmness washing over the three of them. None of them commented on how Roy would find a reason to hug Felicity every once in a while.

Later that night, Oliver received a text from Felicity.

_Why do I feel like we’re acting like Roy’s mom and dad?_

It took him 15 minutes to answer, 10 different text messages typed out and deleted, and a lot of pacing. But in the end, Oliver answered:

_You get to have the sex talk with him, wifey._


	11. wrong, Laurel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _Diggle overhears Laurel saying some not so nice things about Felicity to Roy and both jump to defend Felicity_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL ABOARD THE **I-HATE-LAUREL** TRAIN.  
>  I've been on this train since the pilot. I might not getting off any time soon.  
> You're in the wrong place if you have a problem with that. You have been warned :)

‘I just don’t understand how he handles her’, Laurel sighs, eyes not moving from where Oliver and Felicity were talking near her computers.

Roy narrows his eyes. ‘What do you mean?’

‘She’s just so different’, Laurel shrugged. ‘She’s not the type of girl Oliver would ever go for.’

‘Clearly, you’re wrong’, Roy raises his eyebrows, pointedly looking at where Oliver’s hand in resting on Felicity’s lower back, at how their faces are close, very close, and they’re both smiling like idiots through their conversation.

Laurel shakes her head. ‘It’s not like that, it can’t be like that.’

‘Why not?’, Digg asks, appearing in front of them from out of nowhere.

‘She’s not Oliver’s type’, Laurel raises an eyebrow.

‘Blonde and hot?’, Roy snorts. ‘Yeah she is.’

‘Strong’, Laurel says pointedly. ‘They… Oliver has always looked for someone whom he can relate to. They have nothing in common.’

‘Oh boy.’, Roy sighs. ‘You don’t know what you’re talking about.’

‘And you do?’, Laurel scoffed.

‘No, but I do.’, Digg raises an eyebrow, stepping in front of Laurel and cutting her view from Oliver and Felicity.

‘I’ve been here longer than any of you’, he says, gesturing around to the Foundry. ‘I was here when Felicity came around and I have been here for it all, and trust me when I tell you…’

‘Let me guess’, Laurel interrupts him, rolling her eyes. ‘Oliver would be dead if it weren’t for Felicity.’

Digg smirks. ‘No, that would be me. Felicity did save his life a couple of times, but I usually am the one who has to do that. I was going to say that Oliver wouldn’t be what he is today if it weren’t for Felicity.’

‘What does that mean?’, Laurel frowns.

‘How do you think Oliver went from being a vigilante to being a hero?’, Diggle raises an eyebrow. ‘Because let me tell you, no man with PTSD as strong as Oliver could have changed so much by himself.’

‘I understand that’, Laurel says, her tone becoming softer. ‘And I am thankful for that, but that doesn’t mean he’ll ever look at her that way.’

When none of the men say anything, Laurel goes on.

‘I don’t think Oliver will ever be able to be with someone again. Not fully. God only knows what we went through on that island. He’ll never find someone who can understand him, relate to him enough.’

‘He doesn’t need that.’, Digg shakes his head. ‘Oliver just needs someone to understand enough. And someone willing to listen.’

‘Plus, it’s not exactly like that.’, Roy frowns. ‘They do have some things in common. I don’t know exactly what, Felicity wouldn’t say, but they do. I mean, hell, Felicity knows what Oliver’s thinking even before he does. And they’ve been through a lot, together, since she found out the truth.’

‘Well, if Felicity says so…’, Laurel pulls a sarcastic face.

Roy turns to glare at her, but stops when he hears Digg talk in a very cold voice.

‘Laurel, you don’t know the whole story. Nobody does, except for Felicity and Oliver. But if you’re thinking you have a shot with Oliver again…’

Laurel narrows her eyes, but doesn’t flinch away from Digg’s hard look.

‘I will ship you to India myself’, John finishes. ‘Do you understand?’

Roy smirks, nodding excitedly.

Laurel shoots daggers with her eyes at both of them for a few moments, and then she turns around and leaves the foundry without saying another word.

‘What did you do?’, a slightly amused Felicity asks Roy and Diggle. ‘She was pissed.’

Roy opens his mouth to say something, but John doesn’t let him, putting a strong hand on his shoulder.

‘It doesn’t matter’, John tells Felicity, then smirks at Oliver. ‘It really doesn’t matter.’

→→→

The next evening, Oliver comes down to the Foundry with a very particular look on his face. Somewhat confused, somewhat disturbed and even a little bit annoyed.

Digg is by his side in seconds, asking him what happened.

‘Laurel wanted to talk’, Oliver says, somewhat breathlessly, but he’s not looking at John, he’s looking at Felicity.

‘About?’, she asks, slowly making her way towards them.

‘About getting back together.’

John sees Felicity flinch, but he also sees her soldier on, putting a fake smile on her face and not stopping till she’s by their side.

‘That’s nice’, is all she manages to say.

‘It is not’, John says, somewhat violently, making both his friends turn to look at him.

‘I told her that if she did that’, he continues, ‘I’m going to ship her to India.’

Felicity snorts, and Oliver pulls a face.

‘What did you tell her?’, John asks, because it’s clear that Felicity won’t.

‘That it would be the biggest mistake I could do at the moment.’, Oliver says slowly, looking into Felicity’s eyes. John hears her gasp, slightly, and he shakes his head as he calls for Roy to join him into going on a food run.

→→→

When they come back to the Foundry half an hour later, Oliver is grinning like a mad man and Felicity is blushing, her lipstick smeared.

Roy starts laughing, as Digg makes his way towards Felicity and hugs her tightly.


	12. runaway bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _Idk if you've done this or if anyone really has done this prompt but here it is -Ray asks felicity to marry him after dating for a short period of time which Oliver doesn't like so "Oliver kidnaps felicity on her wedding day" because he would rather never be arrow again than to lose the love of his life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHM. Well. Here's a quicky. It's uh ... not what you'd expect.

Felicity woke up feeling groggy. Her memories came back quickly, and she bolted up straight and assessed her surroundings.

She was in a bed. It was comfy, but not very fancy. The room she was in was pretty plain, there was a dresser and a desk in a corner, and a big window to her left. She didn’t recognize the city she was in.

Felicity was still dressed in her wedding dress. Which was saying something. Her shoes were off, though.

She didn’t panic. Even though it was her wedding day, even though she remembered talking to Ray on the phone, ten minutes before she was supposed to walk down the aisle towards him, even though she clearly remembered a man with a black mask bargaining into the room and hitting her with a tranquilizer, even so, Felicity didn’t panic.

At all.

↔

Five minutes later, the only door in the room opened. She wasn’t surprised when Oliver came in.

He looked sheepish. Felicity glared at him.

‘Did you do this?’, she asked with no emotion in her voice.

‘Yes’, Oliver answered, staring her down.

After a few beats, Felicity rolled her eyes and sat down on the edge of the bed, crossing her legs under her puffy dress. Oliver moved a few steps forward, but he was still pretty far away from her. He looked… complicated. There were a lot of emotions she could read on his face, from love to anger, and Felicity… she wasn’t even surprised.

‘Digg and Roy know you took me?’ she asked him in her all-business voice. He nodded.

‘Did they tell Ray and my mom?’

‘Yes’, Oliver gritted his teeth.

‘Okay’, Felicity sighed. ‘Give me your phone.’

He hesitated.

‘Give me your phone, Oliver, or I swear to god I will punch you in the balls.’

His eyes grew wide at that, but he did reach into the pocket of his pants and threw his phone next to her on the bed.

Felicity dialed Ray’s number from memory, and smiled when he answered quickly, saying her name somewhat frantically.

‘I’m fine, Ray.’, she managed to tell him. ‘I’m… I don’t really know where I am.’

‘Russia’, she heard Oliver whisper, and when she looked at him, he was closer than before.

‘Really?’, Felicity rolled her eyes. ‘You thought bringing me to _Russia_ , of all places, was a good idea?’

Oliver didn’t answer.

‘So it worked’, Ray’s voice distracted her.

‘Yeah’, Felicity grinned. ‘I think it worked. I haven’t actually talked to him yet, but yeah.’

‘Good’, Ray laughed. ‘You should get on to that.’

‘Thank you, Ray’, Felicity said seriously. ‘Really, thank you for doing this for me. I owe you, big time.’

‘That you do.’, she knew he was grinning. ‘And I’ll be sure to cash in.’

‘Anytime’, Felicity smiled, before saying goodbye.

Oliver was looking at her with his jaw dropped. There was disbelief in his eyes and it made her smile.

She got up from the bed and took a few steps towards him. When she spoke, Felicity couldn’t help but smile.

‘Ray figured out we were in love a couple of weeks ago. You and me, that is, that you and I are in love.’

Oliver blinked.

‘And when he figured it out, we had a very long conversation about it, and we planned.’, she went on.

‘Planned?’, Oliver mouthed, blinking rapidly.

‘The fake wedding was his idea’, Felicity grinned. ‘I honestly didn’t think it was gonna work, but… I didn’t have anything to lose, so…’

When he still didn’t say anything for a few long seconds, Felicity took a few steps backwards again.

‘We weren’t going to go through with it’, she told him. ‘Even if you didn’t do anything, we … it wasn’t real. For a few weeks now, Ray and I weren’t real.’

Oliver closed his mouth then, with a pop.

‘You-‘, he frowned, not managing to finish that sentence.

Felicity laughed, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

‘Seriously, though, kidnapping me?’, she shook her head, still chuckling. ‘That's a bit too much, even for you. And Russia, of all places? Russia? We hate Russia!’

‘It was safe. Anatoly, he-‘

‘I really don’t care, Oliver’, Felicity interrupted him pointedly. ‘Say something.’, she said, softer than before. She wasn’t above begging. ‘Please, say something.’

Oliver closed his eyes for a few seconds, and when he opened them, Felicity saw fire in them. But it was the good kind, and it made her smile.

‘Please take off that dress.’, he bit out the words, and Felicity was quick to oblige.

She knew there was a reason she looked for a wedding dress with the zipper on the side. Felicity took off her dress, quickly, throwing it to the side. Thus, she was left standing in the middle of the room, only in her bright pink bra and underwear.

Oliver’s jaw dropped again, and there was a blush on his cheeks. His eyes roamed over her entire body, quickly, until they stopped on her face.

Felicity smirked. ‘Are you going to keep standing there, or are you going to come here to kiss your girlfriend?’


	13. my boss does my makeup challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _Olicity Prompt!!! I saw a few youtube couples do My Boyfriend does my make up challenge_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a world where season 3 didn’t happen, and QC still belongs to Oliver.

Oliver is feeling very awkward.

It’s well after midnight, and he’s in Felicity’s kitchen, on a barstool, on one side of the bar. On the other side, there are two studio lights pointing at him, and a camera on a tripod, with a circle light around it. The camera also has a microphone connected to it, and there are two remote controls waiting for Felicity on the barstool next to Oliver.

It’s surprisingly professional, and quite disconcerting.

The bar in front of Oliver is filled with makeup products. Felicity’s makeup products. Which he’s supposed to use to put makeup on Felicity, while the camera is filming everything.

Yeah, Oliver is feeling very awkward.

When Felicity bounces back to the room, after scrubbing off her makeup in the bathroom, she grins at him and starts pushing buttons on the camera. She looks like she knows what she’s doing, and Oliver wants to ask, but something stops him.

Felicity makes her way next to Oliver, sitting down and asking him if he’s ready. He’s not, and he says as much, but in only makes her laugh. As soon as Felicity hits the record button, she turns towards Oliver, grinning.

Oliver sighs and looks straight into the lens. ‘I don’t know how she wraps me into doing these things.’

‘This was fairly easy’, Felicity smiles. ‘Charity.’

She then goes on to explain why they’re doing the ‘boyfriend does my makeup challenge’, and Oliver is impressed to see that she doesn’t say one inappropriate thing as she explains that they’re not actually dating. Felicity explains what he’s supposed to do, telling the viewers that they decided Oliver was going to try his best at creating an evening makeup look, sophisticated and fun.

Oliver sighs again.

‘You’re gonna do great’, Felicity pats his knee, but she’s very close to bursting out laughing.

‘You know,’, Oliver says, picking up Felicity’s foundation and a brush, ‘you’re underestimating me.’

‘I am?’, she raises her eyebrows. ‘Are you a closet makeup artist?’

‘No’, he shakes his head, grabbing a hold of Felicity’s chin so that he could gently turn her head around. She closes her eyes and Oliver starts applying the foundation, gently rubbing the brush against her cheeks.

‘I have never found myself in the position of having to apply makeup on a beautiful woman, before.’

Felicity snorts. ‘You put makeup on ugly women before?’

Oliver rolls his eyes, good naturally, even if she can’t see him.

‘I have never put makeup on any woman or man or child before’, Oliver finally says. ‘But I have been to enough photoshoots and tv interviews to know a bit about what I’m supposed to be doing.’

Felicity hums. ‘That is true, but what you’re supposed to be doing now is very different from what makeup artists usually do to you.’

‘But you’re forgetting Thea.’, Oliver smirks.

‘Oh’, Felicity breathes out after a second, opening her eyes. ‘So you know what you’re doing?’

‘Just enough’, Oliver grins, ‘to know that I’m going to come back and conceal under your eyes after I put on eyeshadow, in case I get fallout.’

Felicity’s jaw drops, and Oliver laughs, going back to the makeup and looking for her eyebrow products.

They don’t talk a lot over the next minutes, but Oliver makes sure to talk to the camera, to explain what he’s doing.

It’s awkward, because Oliver is very close to Felicity, and they have never been in a situation similar to this. But it is manageable, as Oliver fills in her eyebrows, as he puts on a cream base on her eyelids and five different eyeshadows, going back and forth between her eyes, trying to make it symmetrical.

‘I have to do eyeliner now, right?’, Oliver asks weary.

‘Yup’, Felicity grins, pointing to a corner of the table. ‘You can choose a liquid liner, a gel, a pencil, or you can even do it in eyeshadow.’

Oliver frowns. ‘You don’t wear black eyeliner on a day to day basis. But you do for galas, sometimes.’

Felicity just blinks at him. ‘It’s very weird that you know that.’

He shrugs, going back to the makeup products, and trying the liquid liner on the back of his hand. It doesn’t feel very steady in his hands, so he puts it down.

‘Eyeshadow or pencil is the easiest’, Felicity points out, bumping their shoulders together. ‘Because it doesn’t have to be perfect. I find gel easier, though, because you can use an angled brush.’

‘Like on the brows?’, Oliver’s already reaching for the brush.

‘Yup’, Felicity smiles. ‘And it has a matte finish, liquid can get … glossy sometimes.’

Oliver turns and looks at Felicity, gently tilting her head to the side.

‘I went crazy with the glitters on your eyes’, is what he finally says. ‘Gel it is.’

Felicity does a complicated hand gesture to urge him on, and Oliver goes through the motions, of putting the product on the brush and trying it on his hand. When he turns towards Felicity, he freezes, suddenly unsure.

She smirks. ‘Not so confident now, are you?’

‘I’m going to have to touch your face.’, Oliver says, slowly, making Felicity snort.

‘It’s fine, Oliver. Go ahead.’

She closes her eyes and Oliver has to take a deep breath. Before he can touch her, though, Felicity talks again, without opening her eyes.

‘This is the part where you’re supposed to screw up, by the way.’

‘What if I don’t?’

Felicity opens one of her eyes and manages to glare at him.

‘You’re supposed to screw up, Oliver. If not, this video won’t be very interesting, and not a lot of people will see it.’

‘So you’re willing to look ugly in front of a camera’, Oliver raises his eyebrows, ‘for charity?’

Felicity nods, enthusiastically, and he can’t help but smile.

‘Well then, I’ll try my best to screw up. For charity. Now close your eyes and stand still.’

She narrows her eyes. ‘I would say that you’re not the boss of me, but you are.’

Oliver snorts. ‘Not right now, I’m not. So Felicity, would you please close your eyes and let me screw up your eyeliner?’

She giggles a bit, before finally closing her eyes. It takes a couple of good minutes, for Oliver to do Felicity’s eyeliner. The task itself isn’t that hard, the brush does make it easy for Oliver to do a decent enough line.

But he has to rest the side of his hand on Felicity’s cheek, and he has to keep her head still by holding onto her chin. It’s distracting, to Oliver, to feel her body heat, and to feel her every exhale of breath on his face.

When he’s done with the eyeliner, Felicity doesn’t open her eyes until Oliver specifically tells her to.

‘How does it look?’, she bats her eyelashes, smiling sweetly.

‘Decent’, Oliver amends, turning her head again. ‘I am not putting fake eyelashes on’, he says sternly.

‘Why not?’

He fakes a shiver. ‘I saw my mom taking them off once. It freaked me out.’

Felicity bites her lip to keep from laughing, but she does put a hand on his shoulder, like she always does when he mentions any dead people.

‘You still have to put on some mascara, though’, she says, seriously, and Oliver sighs, but he does pick one up.

It’s awkward, again, and Oliver struggles a bit with it. Felicity just laughs at him.

‘Stop laughing’, he hisses. ‘I’m afraid I’ll poke your eye out.’

‘Let me show you a trick’, Felicity’s still giggling, but she stops him by grabbing a hold of his wrist.

Oliver nods, wearily.

‘Now, if I look down, without actually closing my eyes, and you pull on my eyebrow like this’, Felicity puts her thumb over his eyebrow, and he feels it when she pulls it up, ‘then it should be easier.’

Her hand lingers on his face, but Oliver doesn’t mention it.

‘I think that was cheating, Miss Smoak’, he says playfully, picking up the mascara wand again. ‘You’re not supposed to help me.’

‘I guess’, she says as Oliver applies the makeup, and she was right, it’s a lot easier this way.

‘But’, Felicity continues, ‘it causes me great pain to see you struggle.’

Oliver smiles, he can’t help himself. ‘Even with the mundane task of applying mascara?’

‘Yeah, even with this.’

‘Well, it’s done’, Oliver finally distances himself a bit, steps out of Felicity’s personal space. ‘The eyes are done, I mean. And they’re fairly even.’

‘That’s good’, Felicity smiles. ‘What else do you have to do?’

‘Concelear’, Oliver nods, picking the product up and rummaging around the brushes until he finds something suitable. ‘And then finish the face and lips.’

‘Go ahead.’

Oliver squeezes some concelear on the back of his hand and dips his brush into it, smiling at Felicity when he asks her to look up.

It’s not as awkward now, because he uses brushes again. He finishes concealing quickly, and he puts powder on her face, and Oliver laughs when he puts on blush, because Felicity tells him that the brush is very soft.

He grabs a bronzer, intent on contouring, and that shocks Felicity, for some reason.

‘You have to suck in your cheeks’, he tells her, brush already in his hand.

‘Nuh-uh’, Felicity shakes her head. ‘That looks way too pornographic.’

Oliver freezes, and feels his cheeks heating up.

Felicity blinks, blushing also, and when she starts talking, she’s talking fast.

‘Here’s another trick. You have to put the bronzer in a line, that goes from the top of my ear’, she uses a finger to trace on her cheek, ‘to the corner of the mouth. But don’t go all the way down to the mouth, just two thirds of the way in.’

‘Okay’, Oliver breathes out. ‘That’s easy.’

He does as he was told, and Felicity raises her eyebrows when he puts bronzer on her temples too.

‘When you’re in pictures’, he frowns, looking at all the products in front of him, ‘you have like a… glitter, on here’, he points to the top of his cheekbones.

‘Yeah’, Felicity says weary, after a beat, pointing to a product. ‘It’s highlighter.’

‘I’m going to do that’, Oliver nods, ‘because it makes you look healthy.’

As he’s doing so, Felicity frowns at him.

‘It’s very weird, you knowing all this stuff.’ She says it softly, but Oliver can hear a hint of something in her voice, even if he doesn’t know what.

‘You know I pay a lot of attention to details’, he says not looking at her. ‘So that makes it easy for me to know that this is your favorite lipstick’.

Felicity nods, impressed, when she sees what lipstick he picked up.

‘I’m thinking about using a brush’, he frowns.

‘That would be easier, yes’, Felicity hands him a small brush.

It’s awkward again. Very very awkward. Because Felicity’s lips are parted, and Oliver has never been this close to them before. He is actually trying to do a good job, so he has to use his fingers to pull her lips up or down. Oliver feels every breath Felicity takes on his lips, and when he looks up, Felicity has her eyes closed. She’s also digging her fingers into her thighs.

It’s very awkward. And very hot.

Oliver lets out a long breath when he’s done. Felicity doesn’t open her eyes, so he just looks at her. The makeup isn’t really bad, but it isn’t as good as hers, clearly.

He did a dark gray smokey eye, with silver highlights and black shadows, and he added a bit of a bright purple in the center of the lid, because Felicity said she wanted something fun. It looks kinda grungy, so the fact that it's not very tidy actually looks okay. The face looks good, and the lips look decent enough, painted in Felicity’s favorite pink.

‘I think that’s it.’, he says slowly, smiling at the camera.

Felicity opens her eyes and smiles softly at him. ‘Can I see now?’

When he nods, she picks up her powder that had a mirror incorporated in the packaging. Oliver sees her jaw drop the instant she sees herself, but Felicity recovers quickly.

She takes her time, looking at every detail, but she doesn’t say anything for a few long seconds. In the end, she puts down the mirror and turns to look at him, one eyebrow raised.

‘This is hella nice’, Felicity says seriously, and it takes a beat for Oliver to start laughing.

‘No, seriously’, she insists, bumping their shoulders together. ‘I was expecting to come out of this looking like Ronald McDonald.’

Oliver pulls a face. ‘You definitely look better than that.’

‘Exactly’, Felicity grins, patting his knee. ‘You did an awesome job.’

‘Thank you’, he smiles, putting a hand around her shoulder and bringing their sides together.

‘I have to tell you, though’, Oliver says looking at the camera, ‘that I will never be doing this again.’

Felicity laughs.

‘Best to leave the makeup to the professionals’, Oliver nods, seriously. ‘Or to the people who wear it on a daily basis.’

‘I don’t know about that’, Felicity snickers. ‘Halloween’s coming up. I might just ask you to do my makeup.’

‘No’, Oliver says simply, shaking his head. ‘Absolutely not.’

‘Okay, Mr. Queen.’, Felicity giggles.

It makes him roll his eyes. ‘Thank you, Miss Smoak, for letting me do this.’ Then, he turns to the camera. ‘If you enjoyed this silly video, then please, don’t forget to donate.’

‘All the links will be in the description box’, Felicity adds.

They’re both silent for a few seconds, staring into the camera.

‘Aren’t you going to shut it off?’, Oliver asks.

‘Should we say bye?’, Felicity shrugs.

‘Bye’, Oliver deadpans, raising an eyebrow at her. Felicity laughs as she cuts the recording off.

ツ

Before he leaves, Felicity makes him take a picture with her. Apparently, it’s for the video thumbnail. Oliver has no idea what that means, but he smiles, hugging her gently.

ツ

Two days later, Felicity sends him an e-mail with a youtube link, without any other word. When Oliver opens it, he sees that it’s the video.

It’s called _Oliver Queen does EA’s makeup_ and it already has 301 views. Felicity edited it a lot, Oliver thinks, considering it’s only 8 minutes long.

She did an amazing job at editing it, clearly, some parts are sped up, some parts have silly elevator music over, there’s a title screen and throughout the video, there’s the QC logo, alongside the one for the charity, in the bottom right corner. Felicity also made sure to write in the video what products were used.

There are moments, when the video is focused on Oliver’s expression. It’s usually concentration, but also frustration, amusement and Oliver knows he’s looking lovingly at her. It makes butterflies appear in his stomach, but he learned how to ignore them by now.

It’s a fun video, Oliver has to admit. He laughs watching it, even though he was there filming it.

ツ

Four days later, Digg barges into Oliver’s office, dragging a spluttering Felicity with him.

John wordlessly drops a stack of magazines on Oliver’s desk and makes him and Felicity both read them.

They’re all tabloids, talking about how Oliver Queen and his EA must be deeply in love, to be so comfortable around one another to do the makeup challenge. How they’re adorable, and endearing, but also hot and about how there is clear sexual tension between them.

‘We didn’t think this through’, Felicity finally says, breathlessly, and when Oliver turns to look at her, she’s blushing furiously.

‘You started a trend, though’, John points out, starling them both. ‘a lot of other celebrities are doing the video, tagging people and forcing them to donate.’

‘Uhm’, Felicity says, frowning.

‘The charity raised a million dollars in four days.’, Digg raises an eyebrow.

‘Really?’, Oliver can’t help but ask.

‘Your video has over 3 million views.’

Felicity yelps out loud at that, and all but pushes Oliver out of the way, to get to his computer.

‘Jesus Christ’, she breathes out, and when Oliver looks at his monitor, the video is up. And Digg is right, it has over 3 million views.

‘You should talk to your PR people’, Felicity turns to look at him, worry evident on her face.

Oliver breathes in and out, slowly.

‘Should I do that before or after I take you out on a date?’, he smiles.

Felicity splutters for a while, making Oliver choke on a laugh. Then, she narrows her eyes, looking somewhat mad.

‘You’re giving your PR team a raise, because they have to deal with a lot of things.’

‘Okay’, Oliver nods, amused.

‘You’re also picking me up at 7.’, she still looks mad, but there’s a glint in her eyes, that makes Oliver grin.

Digg sighs, loudly, muttering something about idiots on his way out of the office.


	14. the ball pit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [placeofold](http://placeofold.tumblr.com/) asked: _I know the pink on green tags are closed, but I just saw you reblogged This: Do not picture your OTP having a kid and losing said kid in a ball pit, and all I can imagine is Oliver being yelled at be felicity as he wades in after their child who is popping up everywhere and having a marvelous time doing so haha_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not... what the prompt asked. uh. sorry.

Felicity and Oliver stood side by side, in the middle of the Queen mansion’s back yard.

They were surrounded by people, the party in full swing, there were kids running everywhere, more adults than anyone could count and three different clowns. But Felicity and Oliver weren’t paying attention to them, they were staring at the ball pit.

‘Should we… get him out?’, Oliver asked wearily.

‘We should’, Felicity nodded.

When it was clear that she wasn’t going to move, Oliver put a hand on her shoulder. ‘Now?’

‘No’, Felicity smirked. ‘Later.’

‘Why?’, Oliver asked after a beat.

‘Because he messed with my computers yesterday.’

Oliver huffed. ‘Felicity, there are three different kids climbing, literally, on him, and three other throwing balls at his face.’

‘Yeah’, she smiled warmly. ‘One of them is your son.’

‘Why is Connor throwing balls at his face?’, Oliver narrowed his eyes.

‘Because I told Connor about how he messed with my computers yesterday.’

‘Felicity’, Oliver said, faking seriousness. ‘You’re evil! Using my son’s infatuation with you to hurt our friend. What have you become?’

She giggled. ‘You’re right, that was awful of me. We should get the Arrow to put me down.’

‘Oh, I’m sure he will’, Oliver flirted, quickly giving her a kiss. ‘But we should save our friend before that.’

‘Let’s not’, Felicity shook her head. ‘The kids are having fun.’

‘He might get hurt’, Oliver tried.

‘He won’t. Plus, it’s Connor’s birthday, look at him, he’s having a great time.’

Oliver had to agree to that, but-

‘It doesn’t feel right.’

Felicity laughed at that, putting her hand around Oliver’s waist and pressing their sides together.

‘He needs the practice, though.’, she smiled.

‘Don’t remind me’, Oliver all but growled. ‘I still cannot believe it.’

‘Well’, Felicity grinned. ‘You have 6 more months, give or take, to get accustomed to the idea of being an uncle. Should be easy enough, it only took you a couple of weeks to get used to the idea of being a father.’

‘Yeah, yeah, yeah.’, Oliver muttered. Then, he took a deep breath. ‘I’m going to rescue him.’

‘Because he’s your brother in law?’, Felicity snickered.

‘Yes’, Oliver nodded seriously. ‘Because Thea is already giving me the death glare.’

As Oliver moved towards the ball pit, Felicity shared a look with Thea. They were both happy, and they knew their husbands were also happy, but boy, were they hard work.

When she turned around again, Felicity saw that Oliver didn’t save his brother in law, as he said. Instead, he joined him.

Twenty minutes later, cake was brought out and all the kids abandoned the ball pit. The adults all but collapsed into the balls, and they didn’t get up.

Felicity made her way towards them, laughing good naturally.

‘Are you okay?’

Oliver nodded, getting up and hugging her tightly, before wordlessly moving towards Connor.

The other man didn’t move. Felicity raised an eyebrow.

‘I am a fucking superhero’, Roy panted. ‘I have fought alongside the Arrow for years. Years! But Jesus Christ, kids will be the death of me.’

Felicity laughed. ‘Good thing you’re having one in six months.’

‘I’m terrified’, Roy whispered after a beat.

‘I know’, Felicity smiled, grabbing a hold of his arm and helping him out. Brightly colored balls fell everywhere. ‘And that’s what’s going to make you be a great dad.’, she went on. ‘Well’, she smirked. ‘That, and the ability to take a lot of balls to the face.’

‘I am sore everywhere’, Roy whined.

‘You deserve some cake, then’, Felicity smiled warmly, guiding Roy towards the table. ‘And some kisses from your wife, I’m sure.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhm. This was a quicky. Tomorrow, you'll get another quicky. On Thursday, you'll get a 5k one. 
> 
> And then, you'll probably get a two week hiatus. Okay, **I'm** getting a two week hiatus ^.^  
>  I'm going to Paris for a week, visiting a friend and taking ALL THE PICTURES, and the week after that I'll probably struggle to going back to normal.   
> So, sorry about that :).


	15. Thinking out Loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _Hi i understand Olicity prompts are closed but you are by far my favourite writer and i was just wondering if you could write something inspired by Ed Sheeran's song[Thinking Out Loud](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lp-EO5I60KA)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, why would you do this to me? Secondly: fun fact, I think this is the only Ed Sheeran song I have ever heard. Thirdly: I don’t particularly enjoy writing these kind of things. So sorry if it’s… not that good.

Oliver never really cared much for music. He liked listening to it, of course, he used to dance to it in clubs, he got used to the crappy techo things that were always playing in Verdant.

But he never… felt anything while listening to music. He couldn’t remember a song that related to him, not ever.

Of course, a lot of things changed about Oliver since he came back from the island. Why shouldn’t this?

-♬-

It was nice, living with Thea again. They did see each other a lot more than they would’ve if they weren’t sleeping in the same apartment. Because most days, that’s all they had time for. Sharing breakfast in the morning.

But it was a good arrangement. Oliver realized Thea had changed a lot over the past months, and it was understandable. It was nice getting to know her again.

But some things didn’t change. Not really.

Thea still liked listening to music as she made breakfast.

This morning, she connected her phone to the speakers, playing her itunes instead of the radio. She was humming to the music as she was making pancakes. Oliver watched her with a smile on his face, before going back to reading the news and drinking his coffee.

He doesn’t exactly know what happened, but the song that was playing caught his attention. Fast.

_And, darling, I will be loving you till we’re 70  
     And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

Oliver saw Felicity. Clearly, in front of his eyes, just a flash of a smile and gold hair. The song continued merciless, oblivious to the heart break it was causing Oliver.

_So honey now_  
 _Take me into your loving arms_  
 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

It hurt him. A lot.

He loved Felicity, he did, and he knew he was to blame for everything. But he couldn’t risk it. He wanted to, there was nothing he wanted more in the world than to be with Felicity, but he was too afraid to let it happen.

_When my hair’s all but gone and my memory fades_  
 _And the crowds don’t remember my name_  
 _When my hands don’t play the strings the same way_  
 _I know you will still love me the same_

He knew Felicity loved him. Probably as much as he loved her. But, god, as much as it hurt, he prayed every night, that Felicity would stop loving him. That she would move on and be happy. Oliver didn’t care who it was with, he just wanted her to be happy. And safe. She deserved it. As much as he doesn’t deserve her.

_I’m thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are_

He wished it would have been different. He wished they would have been able to live their lives together, happily and in love.

But Oliver knew that wasn’t going to happen.

It hurt. A lot. He felt his heart break every time Felicity smiled at him. Because it wasn’t real. No matter how hard she tried to act normal, Oliver always saw the hurt in her eyes.

The hurt he caused.

And he hated himself for it. But he would do it over and over again, if that meant Felicity would be safe.

_Cause honey, your soul could never grow old, it’s evergreen  
And baby, your smile’s forever in my mind and memory_

Oliver knew he will always love Felicity. Always. No matter what.

There was no getting back from it. There will never be anybody else in his heart. Not like this. There will never be one night stands or weekly hookups.

There will never be anybody else, except Felicity.

And Oliver had to learn to deal with it, no matter how much it hurt.

But he didn’t know if he’ll make it.

_We found love right where we are_

He didn’t know how he would be able to let her go.

-♬-

The music stopped, that was brought him out of his reverie.

He took a deep breath, surprised to realize that he was crying. Thea was looking at him, concern written all over her features.

‘What happened?’, she asked softly, grabbing a hold of his hand.

‘I screwed up’, he managed to say.

‘What happened?’, Thea asked again, sitting next to Oliver and holding onto his hand tighter.

Oliver’s phone rang then, and when he looked at it, it was Felicity. Seeing her picture made him sob out a breath.

‘What happened with Felicity?’, Thea asked, more pointedly than before, grabbing a hold of his chin and turning his face towards her.

‘I love her. So much.’, he breathed out.

‘And?’, Thea frowned, wiping his tears.

‘I pushed her away. And it hurts.’

‘Why did you push her away?’, his sister frowned.

‘Because it’s not safe’, Oliver sighed.

Thea didn’t say anything else, she just held him for a while. She didn’t know what to do, but she knew she needed to help her brother. Maybe she could get him to say more, Thea thought. Or maybe get Felicity to tell her what happened. Either way, she’d help Oliver.


	16. Olicity vs. Stydia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _just a question. would you mind writing a stydia and olicity fic? just a little felicity and lydia bonding over dresses._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One: this got away from me, holy shiet. I do love me some Arrow Wolf, though. Clearly.  
> Two: it’s not much Lydia/Felicity. I’m sorry. It’s more Stiles/Oliver. Still, s’nice. I think.

Oliver didn’t know what to expect.

When Felicity said she’s taking a few days off, to visit some family in California, Oliver didn’t even think about refusing her. But then Felicity invited him along, saying that he already met her mother, her uncle and cousin weren’t going to be as bad.

Oliver didn’t know what to expect, but he said yes nonetheless.

Felicity forgot to mention that her uncle was a Sheriff. His instinct told him to run the other way when the older man opened the door, dressed in his uniform and with a gun on his belt. But he smiled, and hugged Felicity lovingly, and he shook Oliver’s hand and invited him in.

Then Oliver heard the distinct sound of footsteps hurrying down a set of stairs, and next thing he knows, Stiles comes into view, all but jumping on Felicity in his haste to hug her.

Oliver didn’t know what to expect, but he was happy to find a loving family, strong even though they’ve clearly been through a lot, filled with sarcasm and bad puns. A family that opened its arms for him, no questions asked.

He wanted to ask questions, about why Stiles was showing signs of PTSD, about why the Sheriff and his son were always talking about wolves, about who was Allison and how she died. But he didn’t.

Oliver didn’t know what to expect, but it wasn’t werewolves.

→⃝←

They were in Stiles’ jeep late one night, driving to the grocery store because Felicity was bent on eating icecream.

The streets were empty, but Stiles still was driving slowly, so when something appeared in front of the jeep, he had enough time to break.

Stiles started panicking, swearing and sending a quick text. He all but begged Felicity and Oliver to stay in the car, ignoring everything they had to say.

After Stiles grabbed something from under his seat before stepping out of the car, Oliver tried to get himself in the front seat, but he stopped because of Felicity’s incredulous shriek of ‘is that a crossbow?’

When he looked up, Oliver saw Stiles pointing a crossbow at a man, who had bright blue eyes. They flashed, unnaturally, and Oliver was very close to freaking out, but he told Felicity that this was the last time that he’s going anywhere without his bow, and got out of the car, running to Stiles.

Next thing he’s fully aware of, Oliver is standing with Stiles’ crossbow aimed at the man with glowing blue eyes and fangs and there’s another young man with glowing red eyes, growling at the bad guy. They look like werewolves look in bad Hollywood movies.

There’s another guy with glowing blue eyes shielding Stiles from everything, and when Oliver looks to the side, he sees Felicity gaping at the scene in front of her, and another young woman by her side, hugging her absently.

‘What the hell?’, Oliver feels the need to ask.

The guy with the red eyes barely spares a look at him, talking to the first wolf in a very authorities tone.

‘You’re trespassing into Hale territory. Leave or you will be put down.’

The guy whimpers, audibly, and his face changes, going back to normal, to human. ‘I’ll go, please just let me go.’

After the guy all but runs out of there, Felicity shrieks an incredulous ‘What the fuck?’

Oliver lowers the crossbow and levels her with a look. ‘I am never leaving without my bow ever again.’,

‘So you are the Arrow!’, Stiles yells, happily. He then points a finger to the girl that’s standing beside Felicity. ‘Lydia, you owe me 50 bucks!’

Felicity splutters. Oliver sighs, turning to look at the guy with the red eyes, it’s clear that he has somewhat of an authority position.

‘Werewolves? You’re werewolves?’

The guy nods. ‘I’m Scott. That’s Derek’, he points a finger to the guy standing next to Stiles. ‘And that’s Lydia’, he points at the woman. ‘She’s not a werewolf, she’s a banshee.’

Oliver turns to narrow his eyes at Stiles. ‘And you?’

‘Completely human, dude.’, he grins.

‘Don’t… call me dude’, Oliver pinches the bridge of his nose. Then he sighs, and hands Stiles the crossbow. ‘You have no idea how to use that. It’s a very good bow, but you still need to train some more.’

Stiles flinches. ‘It’s not mine.’

‘I’m gonna need a drink’, Felicity wheezes out, making everyone turn to look at her. ‘Some explanations would be nice, too.’

‘My place, then’, Derek sighs, making Felicity and Oliver frown at him.

‘I’m the only one old enough to buy alcohol.’, he deadpans. ‘And the Sheriff hates when they raid his bar.’

Oliver just… grabs Felicity and Stiles and shoves them to the jeep. Lydia comes along too.

→⃝←

After they’re done explaining everything, Oliver is drinking his third glass of whiskey and Felicity is at her fifth.

They just look at each other for a few seconds, until Felicity sighs.

‘I’m starting to see the appeal of arrows.’

‘So Oliver is the Arrow’, Stiles says, and it isn’t a question at all. ‘And you’re his hacker.’

Felicity nods, smiling softly.

Stiles fist pumps, and makes his way towards the couch Lydia is sitting on, kneeling in front of her and expectedly shoving his hand in her face, grinning like a madman.

Lydia sighs, but reaches for her purse and hands Stiles a couple of bills. He cackles, sweetly kissing her cheek before moving back to his place next to Felicity.

Derek and Scott are staring at Oliver, with their eyebrows on their forehead and Oliver can see they have a million questions.

He pours himself another glass of whiskey.

→⃝←

After the reveal, Stiles’ pack is at the house a lot more. Lydia more often than others, even more often that Scott, Stiles’ best friend.

They seem very comfortable with each other, Lydia and Stiles, bickering like an old married couple and getting into each other’s space without even blinking. But they also know what the other one is thinking before saying a word, and Oliver has trouble keeping up with them, at times.

Lydia is smart, surprisingly so. She wears high heels and designer clothes and has the biggest GPA in school. Oliver is surprised and impressed, not just by that, but by how she handles the men around her.

The Sheriff loves her, and he spoils her more often than not, and the rest of the pack listens to her. She knows when to be authorative and when to be gentler, just advising them. Oliver finds it extremely interesting, to watch Lydia interact with everyone.

There are moments when Lydia reminds him of Felicity. It’s a bit disconcerting, but when Stiles throws him a knowing smirk, Oliver relaxes some.

The first time Lydia slept over, Oliver found her and Stiles in the morning, sleeping on the couch in a tangle of limbs. She was wearing Stiles’ clothes, superman boxers and a t-shirt, and Oliver found himself staring.

Not at the half naked girl in front of him, but at how Stiles was curled around Lydia’s body, like he was shielding her from the outside world. At how her fingers were wrapped around Stiles’ arm, and at how his face was buried in her hair. Lydia’s feet were pushed between Stiles’, and Oliver wondered if she was cold.

He doesn’t know how long he stayed there, in the doorway of the living room, just looking at the teenagers sleep, but he snapped out of it when Felicity came to stand by his side. Her hair was rumpled and her pajama bottoms hung low, but Oliver still felt a flash of want upon seeing her.

‘I need coffee before this’, she whispered, waving a hand around at Lydia and Stiles.

Oliver wordlessly nodded, grabbing a blanket and gently covering the teenagers with it, trying his best not to wake them up.

‘I thought you said Stiles was single’, Oliver told Felicity after they made their way to the back porch, both with a cup of coffee in their hands.

‘He is’, Felicity frowned. ‘All I know is that Stiles has been in love with Lydia for years. And they only became friends a couple of years ago.’

‘When the whole werewolf stuff started’, Oliver said.

‘Yeah. But Stiles told me that he was over her.’, Felicity frowned. ‘He dated Derek’s cousin for a while. And he figured out they were better off as friends, him and Lydia. And yesterday he told me that they are the research bros of the pack.’

Oliver wrinkled his nose. ‘That’, he points a finger towards the house, ‘is not them being bros. That is nowhere near platonic.’

‘Yeah’, Felicity agreed. ‘It’s not any of my business, though.’

‘They’d be good together’, Oliver said softly after a beat. ‘They seem to be able to figure it out.’

Felicity hummed. ‘Why do you care, though?’

Oliver blinked, and he found himself frowning. ‘I don’t know.’

‘It’s because when you spend a lot of time around teenagers’, Derek said, coming out of the house with a cup of coffee in his hands, startling Felicity to the point where she yelped, ‘you tend to revert to a teenager yourself.’

‘Really?’, Oliver frowned.

Derek nodded, sitting down on the chair next to Felicity. ‘I realized something was wrong when I found myself watching Southpark and wondering how Scott was going to ask Kira to prom.’

Felicity snorted. ‘So you have more intel than we do’, she leveled Derek with a look. ‘What about Stiles and Lydia?’

Derek narrowed his eyes at her, but in the end he sighed and shook his head. ‘Stiles and Lydia are idiots. They’re stupidly in love, but they’re both too afraid to actually do something about it.’

‘Why?’, Oliver found himself asking, a little too fast.

‘Because they think that what they have now is better’, Derek shrugged. ‘They think that if they get together, it’ll change their friendship. And the pack can’t afford that.’

Oliver opened his mouth to say something, but upon seeing Felicity’s expression, he stopped. Because she was biting her lip and completely avoiding his gaze.

Derek very pointedly looked down at Felicity’s chest for a few seconds, counting her heart beats, Oliver thought, then he turned to Oliver with a raised eyebrow. He didn’t say anything.

‘I hope they figure it out’, Felicity said softly, sometime later. ‘They could both use it.’

‘For two people as smart as Lydia and Stiles’, Derek shrugged, ‘they sure are slow.’

‘But I get it’, Felicity frowned, still avoiding Oliver’s gaze. ‘Somewhat. A relationship changes things, but-‘

‘That’s not it’, Derek shook his head. ‘They’re just… they’ve both lost a lot. A lot of people. And even if neither of them is saying it out loud, they’re afraid of losing someone they love again.’

Oliver swallowed, his throat becoming suddenly very dry. Derek picked up on it, but didn’t say anything about it.

‘You don’t agree with that?’, Felicity asked Derek.

The wolf smiled. ‘I’ve lost more loved ones than all of them combined. And because of that, I would never deprive myself of happiness. Not again. I’ve done that for years, but now… If I get to be happy for an hour, a week, a month… If I can have a handful of good memories, then I’m going to do my best to get them. And I think Lydia and Stiles should do the same.’

‘But what if’, Felicity asked in a small voice, ‘it’ll hurt more? After. What if one of them dies?’

Derek shrugged. ‘If we’re still talking about your cousin and Lydia, then they’re going to have a pretty good support system in the pack. If we’re talking about someone else’, he looked pointedly at Oliver, ‘then I don’t know. I’m not a mind reader.’

Felicity chuckled at that, but didn’t say anything else. She didn’t look at Oliver, either, and that hurt him more than he would have thought.

Stiles stumbled out of the house, then, his hair a mess and eyes barely opened.

‘Felicity’, he said in a sleep-rough voice, ‘Lydia needs… girl things. Help?’

Felicity blinked, tilting her head. ‘She sent you to buy tampons?’

‘No’, Stiles didn’t miss a beat. ‘That’s Derek’s job. She needs makeup remover and hand cream and other things I didn’t understand.’

Felicity turned to stare at Derek, who merely shrugged and said that he grew up with sisters. Oliver could relate.

After Felicity went to help Lydia and Stiles left in search for coffee, Derek leveled Oliver with a look.

‘It’s not any of my business’, the wolf said slowly, ‘but you seem to be as stupid as Lydia and Stiles.’

‘It’s just me that’s the stupid one’, Oliver found himself saying. ‘She’s just… stronger than me.’

‘Says the Arrow about his hacker.’, Derek said, somewhat incredulously.

‘I’m allowed’, Oliver snorted. ‘I wouldn’t be the Arrow without her. And she’s so much more than that.’

‘Does she know that?’, Derek raised an eyebrow.

‘If I lie’, Oliver narrowed his eyes, ‘you’ll know I’m lying.’

The wolf smirked, but nodded nonetheless.

‘In that case’, Oliver sighed, ‘yes, she knows, and that’s what hurts us the most.’

‘Then why are you here?’, Derek asked after a beat.

Oliver shrugged. ‘I honestly don’t know.’

→⃝←

The next morning, Felicity announces at breakfast that she’s going shopping with Lydia. Stiles pales, instantly. He tries to convince his cousin not to go, and when that doesn’t work, Stiles tries to convince Felicity to let him go with them.

It doesn’t work.

Stiles just stares at the door Felicity closed behind her. He turns to Oliver, a defeated look in his eyes.

‘That’s not going to end well for me.’

Oliver snorts. ‘Probably not, no.’

After 10 minutes of watching Stiles pacing the living room, Oliver takes pity of him.

‘You wanna go for a run?’

‘I hate running’, Stiles hisses.

Oliver raises an eyebrow. ‘You wanna grab that crossbow and go train in the woods?’

Stiles’ jaw drops. ‘You’d do that?’

‘It’s better than watching you pace like a dog locked in a cage all day.’

That, for some reason, makes Stiles snort. But he does agree to the plan.

→⃝←

Stiles isn’t as bad with a bow as Oliver would’ve thought. He still needs some training, very specific things, but so did Roy.

Oliver tells him as much, after 3 hours of spent in the woods, and Stiles beams.

‘You can’t do it alone, though’, Oliver says as they’re heading back to the jeep. ‘You need someone to help you train.’

‘We don’t have anybody who knows archery around’, Stiles says, a slight tremble in his voice. ‘Not anymore.’

Oliver decides not to push it.

‘You don’t need a professional’, is what he says. ‘You need someone who knows enough, and who can assess your strengths and weaknesses objectively.’

‘So, Derek’, Stiles nods.

Oliver smirks. ‘The werewolf superpowers won’t hurt either.’

When they get back to the house, and they see that Felicity isn’t back yet, Stiles starts pacing again. It’s a funny thing to watch, for Oliver, because he is a very expressive young man. He sees Stiles’ emotions clearly on his face, going from concerned to angry in the blink of an eye.

But when Stiles has spent the last 10 minutes just looking sad and devastated, that’s when Oliver decides to intervene.

‘Would you calm down if you’d talk about it?’

‘Talk about what?’, Stiles all but screeched. ‘There’s nothing to talk about, nothing’s going on. No, everything is fine, there’s no need to talk.’

Oliver just raised an eyebrow.

Stiles glared, for a few beats, but in the end he sighed and deflated completely, throwing himself on the couch. He still didn’t say anything.

Oliver sat down next to him, trying his best to be supportive. ‘Look, Stiles, I just want to help. You don’t _have_ to talk about anything, but if you do, I’m not going to say anything to Felicity. Or to anybody else.’

‘It’s not that’, Stiles shook his head. ‘It’s just that… This is just... teenagers issues. They’re not real problems. I’ve had real problems, and this, this is not it. Plus, why do you care?’

Oliver frowned. ‘You’re Felicity’s family, and that’s all I need to say on the matter.’

Stiles raised his eyebrows at that, but Oliver shrugged it off.

‘And don’t say they’re not real problems.’, he went on. ‘I hate it when people do that. Yes, there are worst things that could happen, but that doesn’t mean that this doesn’t affect you now.’

‘Dude’, Stiles wheezed out. ‘You’re the Arrow! Do you seriously want to sit on a couch and talk about my girl trouble?’

‘Dude’, Oliver threw back, mockingly. ‘Now I’m just Felicity’s friend, concerned about her cousin.’

Stiles raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

‘Also, fyi’, Oliver responded in a similar manner. ‘I have had my fair trade of girl trouble, so maybe all you need is somewhat with a bit more experience than you, that could give you a fresh look on the Lydia situation.’

‘How did you know I was talking about Lydia?’, Stiles shrieked.

Oliver didn’t even dignify that with an answer.

‘Okay, so’, Stiles started, looking down at his hands and jerking his leg up and down, ‘I thought I was in love with Lydia since the third grade, and she didn’t even look at me once.’

‘Not until Scott got bit.’

‘Yeah’, Stiles sighed. ‘And when she saved Jackson’s life using only the power of true love-‘

Oliver pulled a face, at which Stiles shook his head, a smirk on his lips.

‘That wasn’t a metaphor, I meant that literally, by the way. So yeah, after that happened, I actually thought about it and realized that I didn’t love her, not really.’

‘Are you sure?’, Oliver asked, as softly as he could.

‘Yeah’, Stiles didn’t hesitate in answering. ‘It all started after my mom died, and I just needed something to get my mind off it. And after that, I just… didn’t… stop.’

‘That’s understandable’, Oliver agreed easily. ‘Go on.’

‘And we became friends’, Stiles smiled softly. ‘But it’s not just that, it’s more than that.  We’re in the same pack and ... I know you won’t ever understand’, he told Oliver, wincing. ‘And I can’t even begin to explain it, but… When you’re friends with someone, there’s always the chance you’ll … lose touch over the years. Grow apart. In the pack… that’s impossible. It’s never going to happen.’

‘Okay’, Oliver nodded. ‘I understand that, to a point’, he said, thinking he could never live without Felicity or Diggle in his life. ‘So what’s the problem?’

‘I don’t love Lydia’, Stiles said, slowly, wincing immediately after. ‘I mean, I love her, I do love her’, he talked quickly, ‘but I’m not in love with her.’

‘I don’t understand the problem, then.’, Oliver said sincerely.

Stiles sighed, looking away from him. ‘I’m not in love with Lydia. But I’m pretty sure I’m one kiss away from being completely, irrevocably and disgustingly in love with Lydia.’

‘That-‘, Oliver sighed. ‘That I understand, yeah.’ He could still feel Felicity’s lips on his, sometimes. He liked to pretend that the memory didn’t hurt.

‘So?’, Stiles asked him hesitantly. ‘What did you do about it?’

Oliver flinched, but he found himself wanting to answer. ‘I kissed her, then pushed her away, and didn’t do anything else about it.’

Stiles was looking at him with wide eyes, and Oliver shook his head.

‘Don’t do that’, he told the teen sadly. ‘Don’t do what I did, because it hurts like hell.’

They were silent for a few minutes, but Oliver still felt the need to say something more.

‘Derek said that uh… That you and Lydia, you lost a lot of people. And that you’re afraid that will happen again.’

‘So?’, Stiles raised his eyebrows.

‘That even though you both love each other, you don’t want to start a relationship because you’re afraid of what will happen if you’ll… lose the other one.’

‘That’s not it’, Stiles shook his head. ‘Not for me, at least. I’ve… I’ve been losing people since I was 8. And at this point, I just… Like Derek says. I’d rather take a risk and keep the memories.’

Oliver found himself wishing to be able to do the same.

‘For Lydia, though’, Stiles continued, ‘that might be it. I mean’, he flinched, ‘I’m not sure she’s interested in me and-‘

‘Oh, she’s definitely interested’, Oliver was quick to smirk. ‘Girls don’t tend to wear random boy’s boxers.’

Stiles blushed instantly at that, and Oliver shoved playfully at his shoulder, chuckling all the while.

‘As I was saying’, Stiles glared at him, ‘Lydia lost her best friend and her boyfriend at the same time. And they both died by my hands.’

‘What?’, Oliver asked after a beat.

‘I was possessed by an evil Japanese fox spirit that killed a lot of people.’, Stiles said with no infliction in his voice. ‘Including Allison and Aiden.’

‘Does she blame you?’

‘No’, Stiles was quick to shake his head. ‘None of them do. I did, for a while, but… I’m better now, at dealing with guilt.’

‘Yeah’, Oliver sighed. ‘I uh… I do know a thing or two about guild. And about loving someone, too much, and being afraid to put them in danger, but I don’t know what to tell you.’

‘Tell me what you would do’, Stiles was quick to say.

‘I’d talk to Lydia’, Oliver told him sincerely. ‘That’s… you’re both incredibly smart, and you’ve been through a lot. You understand each other, and the least you could do, for yourself and for her, is to talk to her about it.’

Stiles looked at him for a while, but when he looked away, he was nodding. Oliver got up from the couch and squeezed his shoulder.

‘Don’t kiss her, though’, he said, smiling. ‘Not until you’re sure.’

‘Did that already’, Stiles snorted. ‘Actually, she did. To stop me from having a panic attack.’

‘And?’, Oliver raised his eyebrows.

‘And things went back to our normal blend of fucked up supernatural shit.’

‘Well then’, Oliver shook his head. ‘I’m glad we don’t have to deal with the supernatural shit you do. I don’t think we’d make it.’

Stiles narrowed his eyes. ‘I wanna ask’, he said. ‘But I have a feeling my cousin wouldn’t want me digging around in her love life.’

Oliver chuckled, despite himself. ‘Trust that instinct, Stiles.’

→⃝←

In the other part of town, Felicity and Lydia were sitting down in a restaurant, waiting for their food.

There were a lot of shopping bags in Lydia’s car trunk, they both got manicures and haircuts. They both had fun together, clicking instantly, sharing embarrassing stories about Stiles, and stories about the brave men and women they save their cities with.

‘So’, Lydia smiled, leaning on her elbows, ‘what’s up with you and Oliver?’

Felicity raised her eyebrows. ‘What’s up with you and Stiles?’

They just looked at each other for a few seconds, until Lydia sighed and looked away.

‘I don’t know if he loves me, or if he loves the idea he had of me three years ago.’

Felicity’s expression instantly turned softer, and she nudged her foot against Lydia’s under the table before talking.

‘Oliver and I are completely in love, but he thinks he’ll put me in danger if we’re together.’

‘Oh god, Lydia blinked. ‘I’m going to need more details.’

Felicity chuckled. ‘Only if you tell me about you and Stiles.’

→⃝←

When the girls finally made it back, in time for dinner, the guys just stared for a few beats.

Lydia had her hair down in tight curls, and there were bright, light blue highlights through it. Felicity, on the other hand, had her hair down in messy curls, with thicker streaks of dark green through it.

They were wearing matching dresses, Lydia in bright red and Felicity in dark purple, with a complicated neckline, that stopped just above their knees. Felicity had four different bags in her hands, that she put down grinning.

Upon seeing Oliver and Stiles’ expression, the girls started giggling.

‘Don’t worry’, Felicity grinned, running a hand through her hair. ‘They’ll wash out.’

‘But you don’t like blue’, Stiles frowned at Lydia.

‘I do like blue’, she shrugged. ‘Especially light blue. I don’t like blue and orange, though.’

‘Not a good combination’, Stiles nodded absently, and then he turned to Felicity, raising an eyebrow. ‘You’re not subtle, cousin of mine.’

‘Never said I was’, Felicity smiled easily, winking at Oliver. ‘And on that note’, she turned back to Stiles. ‘You boys go get dressed. We’re picking the Sheriff up and taking him to dinner.’

Oliver and Stiles were quick to oblige.

→⃝←

While at the dinner, Oliver once again found himself studying Lydia. But now, he studied the way she treated Stiles, how she acted around him.

It was… bipolar, to say the least.

One minute, she’d be as close to him as she could, listening to every word he said, and the next minute, they’d be arguing about god knows what, doing their best to not touch each other.

And then, they’d go back to being close.

Lydia would run her fingers through Stiles’ hair, teasingly. She’d steal food from his plate and rest her head on his shoulder when he talked.

Stiles would show his affection by bumping their shoulders together, grabbing her hand to get it out of the way and forgetting to let go. He’d hold the door open for her, guide her with a hand on her lower back. More than once, he put his hand on Lydia’s shoulder while he was saying something important and Oliver… he had a sense of déjà-vu.

Oliver was staring, he knew he was. But Felicity appeared to be staring, too. He wanted to ask her, if she saw the similarities, but he didn’t.

Instead, he enjoyed himself, having a laid back dinner with Stiles and his father, with Lydia and Felicity.

→⃝←

That night, Oliver found himself sitting on the living room couch with Felicity by his side, long after the Sheriff and Stiles went to bed.

‘Did you talk to Lydia about Stiles?’

‘Of course’, Felicity answered quickly. ‘Did you talk to Stiles about Lydia?’

‘Yes’, Oliver pulled a face. ‘It’s complicated.’

‘It’s not’, Felicity rolled his eyes. ‘You men always complicate things. It’s why you need us women, to simplify it.’

Oliver hummed. ‘If you say so.’

That made her chuckle. ‘So what did you tell him?’

‘To not make my mistake. And to talk to Lydia.’

‘Yeah’, Felicity sighed. ‘That’s what I told her too.’

They were silent for a few minutes, until Felicity shifted closer to him, so that she could lay her head on his shoulder.

‘It’s interesting, somewhat’, she whispered softly. ‘Their love, it was forged in fire.’

Oliver snorted. ‘No, their love was forged in blood. And fangs and claws and glowing eyes.’

‘Still’, Felicity argued, ‘that means it’s powerful.’

‘Yes’, Oliver agreed easily, ‘tragedy makes people stronger. Relationships, too.’

‘So you think they’ll end up together?’

He shrugged. ‘I don’t know. But I hope they do.’

‘What about us, then?’, Felicity asked, closing her eyes and snuggling more into Oliver’s side. ‘What about our love? Forged in death and bloody arrow heads?’

Oliver didn’t answer, he couldn’t. He just put a hand around Felicity’s shoulder and kissed her temple.

→⃝←

Oliver didn’t sleep much that night, so he was already in the kitchen when Stiles came through. They cooked breakfast together, Stiles asking questions about the different arrow heads Oliver used. He answered, easily, promising to get Felicity to send him the schematics for a few of them.

When Felicity came into the kitchen, her eyes were puffy and her hair was up in a messy bun, green still peeking thorough. She was wearing what was clearly Stiles’ Lacrosse shirt, and a pair of boxers.

Oliver’s boxers. He stared.

‘Yeah, buddy’, Felicity chuckled, ‘I don’t know how your underwear got into my bag, but finders keepers.’

Oliver blushed, he could feel the tip of his ears heating up, but he managed to point a finger at Stiles and tell him, rather violently, to not say a word.

Stiles laughed, raising his eyes in a placating manner.

Felicity narrowed her eyes. ‘I’ve missed something.’

‘Yeah’, Stiles grinned widely, ‘your boys are teaming up against you. How’s that feel?’

‘Pretty good, actually’, Felicity smiled back.

That made Oliver and Stiles roll their eyes in sync.

→⃝←

Felicity had some work to do that night, for QC. Oliver found himself in her room, sitting on the bed next to her, both of them in their pajamas. She was with her laptop on her lap, back against the headboard, and Oliver was laying on his front, absently reading one of Stiles’ bestiaries.

They heard the front door open and close, and Oliver tensed, until he heard the distinct sound of Lydia’s heels going up the stairs.

Lydia clearly didn’t realize the door to Felicity’s room was fully opened, because she forcefully opened the door to Stiles’ room and said, in a rather violent tone:

‘Is it going to take me faking a panic attack to get you to kiss me again?’

That was followed by the sound of Stiles falling off the bed.

‘What?’, Oliver heard him ask after a few beats.

‘What will it take’, Lydia said slowly, desperation seeping through, ‘to get you to kiss me?’

Felicity grabbed Oliver’s arm, squeezing tightly. He looked over to her, and she was watching the door, with big eyes and biting her lower lip.

‘I didn’t know that was what you wanted’, Stiles said next.

‘I do want that’, Lydia said strongly. ‘I want _you_ , Stiles, damn it.’

‘We should talk’, Oliver heard Stiles say next, in a very soft tone.

‘Tomorrow’, Lydia answered sternly. ‘Now, we should kiss till we fall asleep.’

It was silent for a while, and Oliver would be lying if he said he didn’t hold his breath. But then, he heard the surprisingly distinct sound of Lydia moaning, and Felicity yelped, silently, bringing her hands up to cover her ears.

Oliver took pity on her, and, as silently as he could, walked down the hall to close the door to Stiles’ room, ignoring the two bodies moving frantically on the bed. Then, he closed the door to Felicity’s room too, silently sitting back on the bed next to her.

He didn’t pick up the book again, laying on his front and closing his eyes. After a few minutes, he felt Felicity shift next to him, putting away her laptop, shutting the light and getting under the comforter.

She didn’t tell Oliver to leave. Instead, she gingerly put a hand around his arm, hugging it like she would hug a plushie, and pressed her cheek to his skin.

‘I’m jealous’, Felicity whispered so low, he barely heard it, even if their faces were close.

‘I know’, Oliver whispered back, shifting until he could throw his leg over hers. ‘Me too.’

→⃝←

In the morning, Oliver woke up before Felicity. He detached himself from her embrace, ignoring the hollow pit that formed in his stomach, and made his way out of the room without waking her up.

They didn’t talk about it.

→⃝←

Felicity canceled their plane tickets without consulting Oliver before. She also rented a car.

He didn’t argue, even if he knew that the drive will take them two days, and they’d have to stop somewhere for the night.

Instead, Oliver said goodbye to the Sheriff and Stiles, hugging them both.

→⃝←

Felicity insisted on driving the whole day, and Oliver let her. They didn’t talk much, but they did play a couple of hours of Who Wants To Be a Billionaire on Felicity’s laptop.

Oliver didn’t say anything, when Felicity stopped them for the night at a motel. He didn’t say anything when they got into the room and saw that it only had a king bed.

She still wore his boxers to bed, along with Stiles’ lacrosse shirt. That put a smile on Oliver’s face, that he tried to keep as Felicity got into bed next to him.

He failed, but he smiled again when Felicity snuggled up to his side, pushing her cheek to his bicep again.

‘How come they can do it’, she whispered into the darkness, ‘but we can’t?’

Oliver swallowed around the lump that formed in his throat, and turned his head away from Felicity. The light was off, he couldn’t see her too much, but he still couldn’t face her.

‘Do you think he could?’

‘Yes, Oliver!’, Felicity groaned, highly annoyed, her puff of air ticking Oliver’s skin. ‘Depending on who you’re asking’, she went on, ‘we’re already doing it. Digg says we act like his parents, which have been married for 20 years. And Roy calls me _mom_ when you’re not around. And don’t even get me started on Captain Lance. He doesn’t even spend time with us, but he still asks me if we’re dating every now and then.’

Oliver was silent for a long time, but Felicity didn’t say anything more. She sighed and threw one of her legs over his back.

And Oliver just… couldn’t do it anymore.

‘Okay’, he whispered, turning his head around to look at her again.

‘Okay what?’, Felicity asked after a beat.

‘Let’s do it.’

‘IT?’, Felicity shrieked, sitting up in bed and all but pushing Oliver away.

‘Not … that’, Oliver said, wincing. ‘Not right now.’

‘Then what?’, Felicity’s voice was still high pitched, and it made Oliver chuckle.

‘Let’s try.’, he said, grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers.

It was silent for a few beats, but then Felicity giggled. Happily, high pitched, and it was a ridiculous sound that made Oliver snort on a laugh. The next beat, Felicity was half laying on top of him, grabbing his face and giggling again, before kissing him soundly. They were both still smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, I'm gonna be off for about two weeks. Ish. Buhbye.


	17. Adopting Roy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bowmann7 asked: My idea is Roy's first flight and he has a panic attack or something and Oliver and Felicity go into mum and dad mode to calm him down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL GUESS WHO'S BACK? for a while, at least, I'll be gone again, for christmas and new years. but until then... let's do this.

Everybody was shocked when Oliver suggested a vacation, but nobody was against it. And when Oliver said that he still owned a big house on a beach in California, Felicity only took a couple of more minutes to book their plane tickets.

Two days before the departure, Roy started asking Felicity a lot of questions. About what he was allowed to bring on a plane, about how he should pack, and Felicity did her best to answer. But that didn’t stop her from showing up to his house the next night, hands filled with travel sized toiletries, a big smile on her face, and she spent a couple of hours helping him pack.

It was just a three hour flight, and they didn’t have any issues going through security. They were seated at the back of the plane, Lyla, Digg and baby Sara sitting on the very last row of seats, with Felicity, Roy and Oliver in front of them.

Oliver was very adamant about sitting on the aisle seat, and Roy was very adamant about not sitting at the window. So Felicity took that spot, with Roy sitting between her and Oliver.

When the plane started moving, Felicity was looking out the window, absently listening to Roy and Oliver talk about Lord of the Rings, of all things. She wanted to say a lot of things on the subject, but decided not to interrupt her boys bonding.

Half way through their ascent, Felicity realized that the men stopped talking. When she turned to look around, Oliver had his head tipped back, and his eyes were closed, which explained why he wasn’t aware of Roy.

Roy, who was staring at the chair in front of him. He was gripping the arm rests in a very tight hold, so tight that his knuckles were white, he was paler than normal and he was sweating.

Felicity didn’t even realize when she moved, but she did extend her hand and put it on his knee. Roy jerked, instantly and violently, but he didn’t turn to look at Felicity.

She said his name, softly as first, but when Roy didn’t answer, she called his name more forcefully, and that made Oliver snap and look at them. He didn’t say anything, he just frowned.

‘Roy’, Felicity tried again. ‘You need to calm down.’

‘I am calm’, Roy panted, and that made Felicity look towards Oliver with wide eyes.

She swallowed, hard, and put a hand on his knee again, relieved to see that Roy didn’t flinch this time.

‘Roy, you’re not breathing properly, which means you’re having a panic attack.’

‘Felicity’, Oliver said pointedly, ‘that’s not helping.’

‘Right’, she shook her head and straightened her shoulders. ‘Roy, look at me, please’, she said softly.

His eyes turned to her, but she moved and put both her hands on his cheek, turning his head towards her. She didn’t let go, and his skin felt cold to the touch.

‘You’re not afraid of flying’, Felicity told him softly. ‘You’re just afraid of the unknown. And that’s perfectly normal, but I need you to breath.’

‘I am breathing’, Roy seethed, managing to glare at her.

‘You’re panting’, she glared right back. ‘That’s not properly breathing. So now, you’re going to breathe with me, okay?’

Roy nodded, weakly, closing his eyes.

‘Come on, look at me’, Felicity said softly. ‘And breathe with me, in and out.’

She controlled her breathing, taking big gulps of breaths and dramatically releasing them. All the time, Felicity didn’t take her hands off Roy’s face, she was still cupping his cheeks and gently rubbing her right thumb on his jawline.

It took a while, Felicity doesn’t really know how long, but by the time she heard the ding that signaled that they could take off their seat belts, Roy was breathing normally.

He took one final breath, and sagged forward, pressing his face into the crook of Felicity’s neck. She smiled, she couldn’t help it, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, one of them coming to rest on the base of his neck.

Only then did she realize that Oliver had a hand on Roy’s back, gently rubbing circles. He looked very concerned, and Felicity smiled at him when their eyes met. Then Oliver grabbed a hold of Felicity’s hand, squeezing it tightly. He let their joined hands rest on Roy’s back, and she heard the younger man sigh into her skin.

Felicity squeezed his neck and surprised herself by turning her head around so she could kiss his temple.

When he pulled back, Felicity grinned, spearing a look towards Oliver when they pulled their hands apart.

‘You good?’

Roy nodded, grabbing one of her hands in both of his and squeezed it tightly, whispering his thanks.

‘Don’t mention it’, Felicity smiled, easily. ‘But I am going to sedate you, slightly, on the flight back. A Valium should work.’

Roy sighed. ‘I am very on board with that.’

Felicity nodded, satisfied, and her eyes skipped to Oliver. He was still concerned, clearly, frowning at the younger man.

Roy turned to face him, but before he got to say anything, Oliver started apologizing. He went on for a while, and Roy just stared at him. But then, the younger man lifted his hand, making Oliver stop mid-sentence.

Then, Roy turned to Felicity. ‘I’m tired’, he said. ‘Would you mind dealing with Oliver’s guilt trip while I take a nap?’

Felicity snorted, while Oliver glared.

‘You scared me, Roy’, he all but glowered, making Roy’s eyes grow wide. But he didn’t turn to look at him, he was still looking at Felicity.

‘Don’t do that again’, Oliver said a bit softer, ‘and go to sleep.’

Roy blinked a couple of times, but didn’t turn to look at Oliver again. Instead, he lowered the table in front of him, and crossed his hands over it, resting his head on top of them and closing his eyes.

Felicity and Oliver shared a look, of exasperation and amusement, but both of them couldn’t help but smile fondly down at Roy.

After another minute, Oliver closed his eyes and rested his head back on the chair, and Felicity pulled out her tablet and headphones, set on watching a movie.

‘So’, Lyla’s voice startled both of them, ‘are we not going to address how mama bear and papa bear over here practically adopted baby Roy?’

‘No’, Digg answered before either of them could say anything. ‘We don’t talk about that. Too many _feelings_.’

Lyla snorted, Felicity blushed, Oliver groaned and Roy started snoring. Baby Sara babbled happily, and everything was forgotten.


	18. third time's a ... charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two things:  
> 1\. anon asked: _Love your stories! And when prompts are open again, i will be waiting for a good, hot Olicity make-out session :) If you like writing it, of course. Thank you._  
>  2\. I had a party in the tags, that started with: _#like picture her #in a room #with digg and the arrow and the atom #and the atom does something #or says something #that makes her realize it’s ray #and she demands he take off the mask #and he doesn’t #so felicity says ‘ray take of the mask please’ #and he does #and digg and oliver are shocked #and felicity is speechless for two seconds #but then she just… explodes #’REALLY RAY? REALLY? #YOU’RE THE ATOM?’ #and then she turns to digg #’HE’S THE THIRD FREAKING SUPERHERO I…’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written after 3x7

Oliver’s first instinct upon seeing the Atom is to point an arrow to his chest. However, he can’t do that, considering he’s busy fighting three different metahumans.

And the Atom jumps into the fight, helping the Arrow, Roy and Diggle.

But as soon as the metahumans are unconscious, Oliver doesn’t hesitate in pointing an arrow straight at the Atom’s chest.

The man sighs, dramatically. He opens his mouth to say something, but he gets distracted by the sound of Felicity’s heels, hurrying through the warehouse. The Atom stares at her, and Oliver curses internally.

‘You shouldn’t be here’, he says, barely sparing Felicity a glance.

He hears her scoff, just as she comes to stand by his side.

‘And you shouldn’t be pointing an arrow at the man who just helped you.’

Oliver doesn’t say anything, and neither does the Atom for a few long seconds. He keeps staring at Felicity.

But when he turns to Oliver again, he speaks in a very cocky manner.

‘Yeah, man. You should listen to sweetcheeks over here.’

Oliver flinches at the appellative he used, and he sees Felicity freeze, completely. So Oliver squares his shoulders and tightens the grip on his bow.

‘Seriously?’, the Atom asks, incredulously, and that, for reasons Oliver doesn’t understand, makes Felicity gasp.

All the men turn to look at her, but she doesn’t take her eyes off the Atom. Her next words come out whispered.

‘Take off your mask.’

Of course, the Atom doesn’t listen. But he also freezes, and that makes Oliver’s bow falter.

‘Ray, please take off your mask’, Felicity says next, making everybody freeze.

Oliver stares at Felicity for a few long moments, taking in the way she’s shaking, slightly, her uncertainty clear. He wants to hold her, badly, but he knows he can’t.

Especially when the Atom takes off his mask, to reveal Ray Palmer.

Ray Palmer, the man who stole Oliver’s company. The man who gave Felicity the job she deserved. The man who has been dating her for the past two months.

Oliver lowers his bow. But he doesn’t take his eyes off Felicity.

For a couple of seconds, she just breathes. In and out, a bit too fast, staring with eyes wide at Ray. She looks devastated, and it breaks Oliver’s heart. But then, in the blink of an eye, her expression changes completely, into one of complete annoyance. She’s angry, and when she talks, she all but yells.

‘Are you serious right now? _You’re_ the Atom?’

Ray flinches. ‘Surprise?’

‘I cannot believe this!’, Felicity seethes, turning towards Digg. ‘He’s the third superhero that I…’, she snaps her mouth shut with a pop. ‘The third, Digg’, Felicity whines. ‘The third.’

Digg and Ray both open their mouths to say something, but Felicity doesn’t let them, shaking her head vehemently. She starts taking small steps backwards, heading back the way she came.

‘Nuh-uh, I’m not doing this.’, Felicity says strongly. ‘You boys deal with this, I’m going to drown myself in a tub of vodka.’

Oliver watches her go, unable to say anything. The instinct to run after her is strong, but he fights it.

‘Third?’, he hears Ray say, so Oliver turns to glare at him.

‘No, but seriously’, Roy says after a beat. ‘Third?’

Oliver glares at him too. When nobody says anything, Digg sighs, and waves a hand around, looking at Ray as he talks.

‘She wouldn't be here if she didn't have a thing with the Arrow. And there was a thing with the Flash. Almost a thing, but it was before he became the Flash.’

‘Wow’, Ray says after a beat, tilting his head to the side, looking at Oliver. ‘She really does have a type.’

Oliver takes the few steps needed towards Ray, stopping right in front of him. He doesn’t take his hood or mask off, and he doesn’t turn off his voice modulator.

‘Your secret’s safe with us’, he tells Ray, then promptly punches him in the nose.

×

When Felicity texts him later that night, asking for a few days off from the Foundry, Oliver is quick to agree, telling her that she can take all the time she needs.

It hurts him. It still hurts him.

That Felicity’s so close to him, but always so far away. And it is his fault, he knows he lost his chance, but now, he can’t help but be mad.

Mad at himself. Because now she’s in the arms of another hero. And he’s left sitting alone in the Foundry, thinking about her with every breath he takes, seeing her kiss Ray every time he closes his eyes.

But Felicity keeps coming back to Oliver. She will always come back to him, he knows this, and that is the only thing that keeps him going.

×

When Felicity comes back two days later, she’s grinning like a crazy person, all but bouncing with excitement.

They’re alone in the Foundry, and Oliver isn’t sure it isn’t her doing, but he does his best not to think about it. Especially when Felicity comes awfully close to him, so close that he has to tilt his head down to look at her.

‘Three things’, she grins, ‘I have to tell you three important things.’

Oliver nods.

‘One: Team Arrow has an ally in the Atom, even if he’s moving back to Ivy Town.’

Oliver’s jaw drops, in complete sync with Felicity putting a hand on his upper arm.

‘Two’, she goes on, ‘Palmer Tech is still his, obviously, but I got promoted to CEO of the Starling subsidiary.’

‘Congratulations’, Oliver manages to wheeze out, making her chuckle.

‘And three’, Felicity squeezes his arm, raising her eyebrows playfully, ‘I’m single.’

With that, she all but runs out of the Foundry, giggling all the while, leaving behind a bewildered Oliver.

×

Roy finds him an hour later. He hasn’t moved.

When he does move, Oliver runs to Felicity’s apartment. It’s raining, not hard, but when he gets to her, 30 minutes later, he’s soaking wet.

Felicity opens the door before he even gets to knock, putting a big, fluffy towel around his shoulder.

‘Roy told me you left, running! Are you insane?’, she all but yells at him, pulling him inside the apartment and closing the door behind them.

‘I-‘

‘You’re going to catch a cold.’, she interrupts, unzipping his jacket and forcefully taking it off. ‘And I will not be bringing you hot soup.’

Oliver doesn’t get to say anything, before Felicity is taking the towel and wiping his face, bringing it up and trying to dry his hair.

He manages to get his limbs to work, planting his feet onto the floor and bringing his hands up to her wrists, stopping her movements.

They just look at each other for a few seconds, and Oliver tries his best to calm down his breathing.

He looks at Felicity, allows himself to _really look_ at her for the first time in months. She’s wearing a pair of loose pajama bottoms, with a flowery pattern on them, and a simple tank top. Her hair is down, unruly curls falling over her shoulders, her feet are bare. She smells like lavender, she clearly just came out of the shower, because there are still beads of water under her collarbone.

‘Felicity’, he whispers, ‘I…’

‘Me too’, she interrupts him, and the way she’s looking at him, so soft and concerned, loving and a little bit hesitant, it makes Oliver’s knees go weak.

Felicity bites her lower lip and his eyes are instantly drawn to the movement. He doesn’t look away.

She takes a deep breath and gently pushes at Oliver’s chest. He goes willingly, until his back hits the door, and it’s only then when he manages to look up, thrilled to see her smiling.

Felicity lifts her right hand, and presses her fingers to his chest, right over his heart. It makes Oliver shiver, and he’s sure it’s not just the fact that he’s freezing.

‘Why are you here?’, she whispers, stretching her palm over his heart.

Oliver takes a shuddering breath, and takes her hand in both of his.

‘There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.’

Felicity chuckles, slightly, but there’s a sheen to her eyes. They stay like that for a while, leaning against the door. She’s barefoot, his clothes are dripping a puddle on the floor. There’s a towel on his shoulders, Felicity’s hair is down and her hand feels hot in Oliver’s hand.

He takes a deep breath, delighted to fill his senses with her lavender smell. Felicity moves, then, urgently, taking her hand away from his hold and pushing her body to his, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and hugging him tightly.

Oliver sags, his whole body relaxing into her hold. He brings both of his arms to her back, and he can’t help but smile when her hair tickles the back of his hand.

‘I really want to kiss you right now’, Felicity whispers into his shoulder. ‘But you really are going to catch a cold if you don’t go shower.’

Oliver finds himself nodding.

×

He doesn’t stay long in the shower, just enough to get his body temperature back to normal. He puts on the sweatpants and shirt Felicity gave him, and leaves his soaked clothes on the bathroom floor, having decided to deal with them later.

Oliver’s heart is beating like crazy when he steps out into the living room, and when he sees Felicity, it only gets worse.

She’s sitting in the middle of her living room, with just a lamp on, casting an eerie glow on her hair. There’s still wet patches on her shirt from when they hugged before and she put on socks. She’s awkward, he can see it clearly, but she’s also smiling softly, so lovingly, and she’s bouncing on the souls of her feet, slightly, a clear sign of excitement.

Oliver doesn’t stop until he’s right in front of her, feeling her body heat and looking down at her. He doesn’t know how he looks, but Felicity’s breaths hitches, and he figures it’s okay.

‘If I kiss you now’, he whispers, ‘I won’t ever stop.’

Felicity blows out a puff of air, but she’s smiling. ‘Oliver, I love you so much, I can’t-‘

He doesn’t let her finish that sentence.

Oliver feels like his heart is about to burst out from his chest when his lips touch hers. It’s not the first time they kiss, but this time, it doesn’t hurt.

Not one bit.

He wraps an arm around her waist, and pulls her as close as he can, until their bodies are flushed against each other and he can feel every breath she takes. His other hands comes up to her face, tilting it just the way he wants it, then moves down to her neck, under her hair.

Felicity bends her upper body backwards, and Oliver follows, greedily, as she fists both of her hands in his t-shirt, above his waist. When Felicity opens her mouth for him, Oliver doesn’t hesitate, delighted to hear the way she moans.

He can’t breathe properly, but he doesn’t want to stop. Ever.

Felicity tastes like chocolate, and her hands feel cold, where they crept under his t-shirt. Oliver can’t help but wrap his fingers around her hair, not pulling, just feeling her soft curls on his fingertips.

It’s desperate, the kiss. They tongues crash almost violently, and Felicity spends a lot of time just biting on his lower lip, then running her lip over it. Oliver doesn’t mind it, at all.

Under its own accord, one of his hands shifts, lower onto her body, and Felicity moans when it stops on her ass. Oliver smiles against her lips, and Felicity retaliates by scratching her nails onto his back. Gently, but enough to make Oliver shiver.

They stop after that. Neither of them pull away, their lips are still touching, as they pant and try to catch their breaths. Oliver’s hand is still on Felicity’s ass, and hers are hooked to the back of his sweatpants.

‘I love you’, Oliver feels the need to say, his lips brushing her.

‘Good’, Felicity responds, kissing him quickly twice.

Then, she takes his hand and wordlessly leads him to the bedroom. Felicity all but pushes him under the covers, and she comes in next to him, curling onto his side, until their legs are tangled and Felicity is half sprawled on top of him.

She kisses him again, chastely and quick, whispering a soft goodnight before closing her eyes and relaxing completely.

Oliver holds her tightly. ‘Goodnight, my love’, he whispers against her hair. ‘Sleep tight.’


	19. burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _I just can't take this out of my mind ughh ( xD ) Imagine Laurel "accidentally" hurting felicity really bad and the boys getting really mad at her 'cause they know it wasn't an accident_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a quicky. really quick quicky.   
> as usual, not Laurel friendly. and this is dumb, I know she wouldn't actually do this on purpose on the show but _ugh_.

It doesn’t take long for the doctor to look over Felicity’s wound. She goes home with a bunch of creams and a set of pills, and with her wrist wrapped tightly.

It still hurts, even though she did take some pain meds. She’s fine, and she’s all but ready to go home and sleep, but Oliver and Digg won’t stop fussing. No matter how many times she tells them that she’s fine, they still keep hovering. Well, Digg keeps hovering, Oliver just looks at her with a kicked puppy expression.

‘You know it was an accident, right?’, she asks him half way through the ride home.

Oliver sighs, but doesn’t answer.

||

It was just an accident.

They were in the small kitchen area Felicity insisted on setting up in the Foundry. She was making a sandwich, and next to her, Laurel was making herself a cup of tea.

Felicity doesn’t remember what they were talking about, but Laurel probably wasn’t paying attention to what she was doing, because she spilled the boiled water for her tea, onto Felicity’s hand.

The back of her palm, the wrist and a small part of her arm were covered in second degree burns. It took a bit of maneuvering to be able to type properly, because it hurt when anything came in contact with the bandages, but it was doable. And the doctor assured her there won’t be any long term scars.

Even so, more than once she saw Oliver looking at her wrist with that kicked puppy expression.

||

It was two months later when Felicity saw Laurel again.  Once again, in the Foundry.

She apologized, briefly, checking up on Felicity. But after talking to her for two minutes, Laurel went straight to Oliver.

‘I’m going to need to you to leave’, is what he told her, in a very cold voice, making everyone else in the Foundry freeze.

‘Ollie, what’s wrong?’, Laurel asked, taking a step forward.

Oliver took a step back and glared at her. Forcefully, with anger in his eyes.

‘When you lie’, he said slowly, ‘you get this particular vain, sticking out on your neck.’

‘What’s that got to do with anything?’, Laurel frowned.

‘I don’t know’, Oliver yelled, ‘what your problem with Felicity is, but I will not tolerate it. Do you understand?’

‘Oliver’, Laurel laughed, ‘I have no idea what you’re talking about.’

‘Get out’, he said, sounding tired all of a sudden. ‘Laurel, when someone I care about gets hurt, I _do not_ stand for it. The only reason why you’re not walking out of here bleeding is because I care about you too. But get out. And don’t bother coming back.’

Laurel left, quickly, not looking back.

The Foundry was silent for a few long moments, while Felicity and Digg just stared blankly at Oliver.

It’s John that recovered first, but all he managed to say was a very confused ‘What?’

Oliver took three long strides to get to Felicity, and didn’t stop until he was holding her hand.

‘I’m sorry, I don’t know what she was thinking’, Oliver shook his head.

‘You think she burned me on purpose?’, Felicity screeched.

‘I’m going to talk to her’, he nodded. ‘But if I did that now, I would have… bashed her head to the ground.’

‘Are you sure?’

‘Yes’, Oliver didn’t hesitate in answering. He squeezed Felicity’s hand, but it was clear that he was still mad.

‘Why would she do that?’, Felicity asked quietly.

‘I don’t know’, Oliver shook his head.

Digg snorted, startling them both. ‘You mean besides the fact that she’s probably jealous cause you’re in love with Felicity now, and not her?’

Oliver stared blankly at John for a few beats, blinking rapidly. Felicity blushed furiously and tried taking her hand out of Oliver’s hold, but he didn’t let her.

‘Well that’s just stupid’, Oliver finally said, looking back to Felicity, a very incredulous and highly amused expression on his face.

She giggled, despite herself, and shook his head.

Felicity squeezed his hand before letting go, smiling up at him. ‘Thank you, for doing that, I appreciate it. But, for the love of god’, she rolled her eyes, ‘have you ever dated a normal woman?’

‘Not yet’, Oliver said, pointedly, staring at her with an intense look, that made Felicity’s breath hitch.

Digg snorted, again. ‘Felicity is anything but normal.’


	20. the poker issue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [gs20328](http://gs20328.tumblr.com/) asked: _Hi! I love your stories! so i had an idea and if you are interested, please could you do your magic? Imagine Felicity, Oliver, Diggle and Roy in the foundry or somewhere else, playing poker. The boys are making fun of her, but she doesn't respond, in the end she is the winner and she explains to them that she used to play poker with frat boys and win their money and how perfect was her college experience, because she was a hot goth chic and anyone with boobs can make a fratboy do anything..._

It’s the typical ‘one thing led to another’ scenario.

Felicity was the only one to realize it was Roy’s birthday, so she cancels all Foundry activity for the night. Oliver tries to argue, but she explains that they will all spend the night at her place, eating pizza and cake, and drinking copious amounts of alcohol.

Oliver sighed and said he’d take care of the pizza. Digg said he’d take care of the booze. Roy grinned and demanded chocolate cake, and Felicity was quick to nod.

+

Three hours and five bottles of wine later, they were all sitting around her living room floor. Digg was only wearing his underwear and a t-shirt, Roy only had his underwear on, Oliver had his pants and socks, and Felicity had only taken off her jumper.

‘How is this possible?’, Roy all but seethed, staring at Felicity. They all were.

‘I knew you were good’, Oliver said, somewhat dubiously. ‘But not this good. Are you cheating?’

‘Cheating?’, Roy’s jaw dropped.

‘Are you counting cards?’, Oliver insisted. ‘You said you wouldn’t.’

‘I’m not’, Felicity grinned.

‘Why do you know how to count cards?’, Roy asked.

‘And why are you so good even without counting cards?’, Digg added.

‘I told you, John’, Felicity raised an eyebrow. ‘I had a life before this.’

‘And that life included being a pro at poker?’, Roy asked, incredulously.

‘I grew up in Vegas’, Felicity shrugged. ‘And in college, I got extra money from playing poker.’

‘In your spare time’, Oliver frowned, ‘when you weren’t being a… hacktivist.’

Felicity glared, goodnaturally, but nodded nonetheless. ‘Plus, you know’, she shrugged. ‘Anyone with boobs can make a fratboy do anything.’

Oliver sighed.

‘Nobody expects a lot’, Felicity smiled cheekily, ‘from a goth chick with purple highlights and a steady boyfriend.’

Oliver raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. Roy did.

‘You were goth?’

‘Oh yeah’, Felicity laughed. ‘Black hair, black panda eyes, black nails. Leather jacket, studs, boots, the whole nine yards.’

Roy leaned back against the couch. ‘Wow’, he breathed out. ‘Just… wow.’

‘People change’, Oliver said softly, making Felicity unable to look at him.

‘We do’, she agreed. ‘But some things never do change. And on that note, we should stop playing, or you’ll all end up naked soon.’

She leaned back on her hands, grinning wildly. ‘Unless you _want_ to get naked, which is perfectly fine by me.’

‘Felicity!’, Digg faked indignation. ‘I’m basically a married man.’

‘And I’m basically your brother’, Roy added.

When Oliver didn’t say anything, they all turned to him. He shrugged, unperturbed.

‘I’m pretty sure you’ve already seen me naked.’

‘True’, Felicity tilted her head, ignoring the way Digg and Roy were looking at her. ‘But you were bleeding, it doesn’t count.’

Oliver shrugged, again.

‘Awh man’, Roy whined. ‘I will never unsee that image.’

‘Happy birthday, Roy’, Felicity grinned happily, while the other two men laughed.

+

Hours later, Oliver stayed behind a while after Roy and Digg let. He all but crowded Felicity, compelling her to back up against a wall, while he slowly, so slowly, placed a hand on the wall, next to her head.

Oliver was smiling down at her, and Felicity has never seen him so… flirty.

‘I feel like you owe me’, he whispered, not looking away from her. ‘You’ve seen me naked, it’s only fair to return the favor.’

Felicity spluttered, and blushed furiously, not managing to say anything.

And all Oliver did was run a single finger over her collarbone, press his cheek to the side of her head, and breathe in once, before turning around and all but running out of the apartment.

+

When Oliver came down to the Foundry the next night, after having received an SOS from Felicity, he finds her standing stiffly in the middle of the training mats, blushing all the way down to her neck, but with a very challenging look in her eyes.

She’s also completely naked.

‘I don’t like being in debt’, is all she says, raising an amused eyebrow.

Oliver trips twice on the way to her, because it’s hard to run and take off your pants at the same time.


	21. We're so sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ashroleplays](http://ashroleplays.tumblr.com/) asked: _I know you're not accepting prompts right now but when you are would you maybe do an sick! Olicity fic? :D_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you couldn’t tell, I wrote this during Flarrow. And, you know, ALL ABOARD THE SNOWBARRY TRAIN. … Let’s embrace the hurt it’s going to bring us.

Felicity wakes up with a massive headache, and with a very particular pain in her upper arm.

When she manages to open her eyes, the first thing she sees is Oliver’s face. And he’s pissed. They’re in a very white room, with two beds, a chair and a desk, and a lot of medical equipment. There is only one wooden door, and the walls are made of glass. There’s nobody outside.

‘Are we in a hospital?’, she manages to ask.

Oliver nods.

When it’s clear that he isn’t going to say anything more, Felicity insists.

‘Why?’

‘The Count’, Oliver all but growls. ‘Injected us with a new strand of the drug. They don’t know what it does yet.’

‘Firstly’, Felicity whines, ‘don’t these guys ever quit? Like, seriously, this is the third one’. Oliver looks like he wants to say something, but she doesn’t let him. ‘Secondly, are we in quarantine?’

‘Yeah’, Oliver sighs. ‘In an Argus facility. Waller’s team is doing her best.’

He tilts his head. ‘I called Barry and Caitlin too.’

‘Okay’, Felicity nods, resigned. ‘So now, we wait?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Stuck, in a room with glass walls and no entertainment whatsoever.’, she frowns.

Oliver gets up, takes off his shirt and gracefully falls to the floor, starts doing pushups. Felicity sighs and starts counting them.

x+x

On pushup 152, Oliver falters. He slipps, apparently, and he stays on the floor.

‘That shouldn’t have happened’, he says, slowly.

‘Are you feeling sick?’, Felicity asks.

Oliver doesn’t answer, he just gets up and goes out the door, which Felicity realizes leads to the bathroom. She hears the sounds of a shower being turned on, so she turns the other way around in the bed and covers herself with the blanket.

x+x

When she wakes up again, she’s sweaty. Very sweaty.

‘Something’s not right’.

‘I know’, Oliver answers.

When she turns around to look at him, he’s pale. Very pale, and his t-shirt has a lot of wet patches on it.

There’s a knock on the window, and Felicity yelps, but calms down, some, when she sees Deadshot on the other side. He pushes a button to the side, and his voice blooms into their room, from the speakers that Felicity just now notices in the corners.

‘Hook yourselves up to the machines. We need to monitor you.’

Felicity quickly puts the sensor on her finger, and helps Oliver with his own.

‘Heart beats are slightly elevated’, she reads off the monitors. 'Temperature is a bit high. Blood pressure is normal, so is… everything else, basically.’

‘So you have a fever.’, Deadshot nods.

‘I’m hot’, Felicity looks towards Oliver.

‘Me too.’, he nods. ‘My pulse seems fine, though.’

‘Same’, Felicity agrees, turning to Deadshot. ‘What do you know so far?’

‘It’s contagious’, Lawton says. ‘Not airborne, but fluids.’

Felicity scrunches up her nose. ‘But what does it do?’

‘They don’t know yet.’, Deadshot shakes his head. ‘But out doctors are working on it. So is the Flash and his… very angry lady doctor.’

Felicity snorts. ‘Sounds about right.’

‘They’re worried.’, Deadshot says, oddly soft.

Oliver and Felicity share a look.

‘Should they be?’, he finally asks, looking intently at Lawton.

‘I’ll update you as often as I can’, is all he says before he leaves.

x+x

‘I’m having a panic attack’, Felicity tells Oliver some time later. ‘Are you having a panic attack?’

They’re both sitting on the beds, cross legged and not facing each other.

‘Oh’, Oliver says, confused. ‘Is this what a panic attack feels like?’

Felicity snorts, despite herself. ‘Should we like… tell somebody?’

Oliver points to five places around the room, where Felicity spots hidden cameras.

‘How do you deal with a panic attack?’, Oliver asks, turning around to face her.

Felicity mimics his movement and takes a few deep breaths. ‘Try to control your breathing, count the inhales and exhales. Think about something else. Try to copy someone else’s breathing, not gonna work in this situation. Holding your breath helps. A friend kissed me, once, and it calmed me down, but I don’t think that’s going to help now either.’

‘Probably not, no’, Oliver agrees, before taking a big gulp of air and holding his breath.

Felicity does the same.

It didn’t work.

Deadshot comes back then, and uses a drawer to push some pills inside. Mild sedatives, he says.

They worked. For a couple of hours.

x+x

There’s a clock projected on the floor. It tells Felicity that they’ve been here for 10 hours.

‘I’m scared.’, she says, suddenly gasping for breath.

‘Everything is going to be okay, Felicity’, Oliver says softly, not looking at her.

‘No, Oliver. I mean, I’m _scared_ , terrified. Aren’t you?’

He’s breathing hard, too. ‘Is it another panic attack?’

‘I’ve never felt like this before.’, Felicity shakes his head. ‘I’ve been held by gunpoint, and sword point, I jumped off a plane and I thought you were dead a couple of times, and I have _never_ felt like this.’ She’s crying, by this point, all but yelling. ‘I am terrified, I feel like I’m going to die in two minutes.’

Oliver curses, hard, and shoots up from his bed. Then, he moves all the equipment around, and pushes the beds together. He doesn’t hesitate in getting in next to Felicity, covering them both with a blanket and hugging her tightly.

She burrows her face into the crook of his neck, and holds him just as tightly as he is holding her. They’re both shivering, and she’s still crying, but Oliver holds her, and it’s better.

For a while, at least.

Because then, the pain starts.

On top of the fever, the elevated heart beat and the anxiety and panic attacks, her bones start hurting. That’s the only way Felicity can describe the pain, all her bones hurting all at once.

She can’t hug Oliver anymore, it hurts too much, and she sees that he’s struggling too. So Felicity detaches herself from him, even though she screams as she moves.

They end up on the floor. Felicity curled onto her side, still whimpering and crying in pain. Oliver is lying on his front, but still in front of her, so they can look at each other. He holds her hand, and even though it hurts, she doesn’t pull away.

‘I’d really want some of Digg’s aspirins right now’, Felicity whispers, sniffing.

Oliver puffs out what would have been a laugh. ‘Wouldn’t do you any good. This pain is psychological.’

‘So it’s not real?’

‘It feels real’, Oliver sighs, ‘I know, but… it’s not.’

‘What if I…’, Felicity closes her eyes and takes a few deep breaths. ‘If I feel real pain, will this one go away?’

‘Don’t’, Oliver rasps out, squeezing her fingers. ‘Whatever you’re thinking, don’t.’

Felicity ignores him, and lets go of his hand. She maneuvers her body around, until she can pull her skirt up, just enough to show the still open wound on her thigh.

She was shot, again, three days ago.  The wound still hurt, and the stitches were still in. The doctors probably took off the gauze tape when they brought her in, so it’s easy for her to roughly scratch at the stitches until she pulls them out.

Felicity shoves her pinky down the wound, and she screams. Oliver’s there in an instant, grabbing a hold of her bloodied hand and pulling it away. She sags against him, but…

‘It doesn’t hurt anymore.’, Felicity looks up at him with tears in her eyes. ‘I mean, it hurts, but just the gunshot, not anything else.’

Oliver sighs and breaks his own fingers. Felicity screams, again, this time not in pain.

x+x

When the hallucinations start, they’re back in bed. On either sides of it, but still close.

Close enough for Felicity to hear Oliver’s breathe hitch.

‘What do you see?’, she asks warily.

‘My mother bleeding in the corner.’, Oliver answers with no emotion in his voice. He’s staring, at the far corner of the room, and his jaw is clenched.

Felicity isn’t doing any better, she’s seeing Sara, but she doesn’t tell Oliver that. Instead, she tries to make him not look at the hallucination anymore. It doesn’t work, not really, so Felicity doesn’t hesitate in climbing in Oliver’s lap.

He’s startled, clearly, but doesn’t push her away. So Felicity all but straddles him, wrapping her legs around him as Oliver wraps his arms around her back. She guides his head into the crook of her neck, and doesn’t take her hands away.

‘We shouldn’t look at it.’, she whispers. ‘It’s not real.’

‘Everything feels real.’, Oliver tells her, after a beat, and it breaks Felicity’s heart, to see him so broken. He’s scared, she knows he is, but the worst thing is that…

‘I can’t help’, she says out loud. ‘There’s nothing I can do to help us.’

‘Just…’, Oliver takes a shuddering breath, and she tightens her hold on him. ‘Don’t let go.’

‘Promise’, Felicity doesn’t hesitate in answering. ‘I promise.’

x+x

Felicity doesn’t know how long they stay like that, but she doesn’t move, and neither does Oliver.

One of the glass walls swings open, and Barry and Caitlin come inside. They’re wearing masks over their mouths, but she still hears them.

But Felicity has to close her eyes, because the hallucinations didn’t go away. She sees Barry’s eyes turn black, completely black, and a pair of thick, black wings appear from his back. Caitlin’s bleeding, from her eyes and mouth, and Felicity has to close her eyes. She snuggles more into Oliver and he holds her closer.

‘We’ve got the antidote’, Caitlin says, stepping closer to them. ‘Give me your hands.’

Felicity can’t move, so Oliver helps her, maneuvers their hands around. Someone starts running a hand down her back, and she thinks it’s Barry, because Oliver’s free hand is still clutching to the back of her shirt.

She feels the prick of the needle, and soon after, she feels Oliver wince.

Then, Caitlin presses a kiss to her temple, and she sighs into it.

‘Get some rest’, the doctor says. ‘There was a sedative in there too, you both need it.’

‘Thank you’, Felicity whispers, feeling around until she finds Caitlin’s hand and squeezes it tightly.

‘Just sleep, Felicity’, Barry says softly, very soft, and she can’t help but listen to him.

x+x

When Felicity wakes up, she gets lost in her limbs, and Oliver’s. They’re tangled together, and it takes a while for her to detach herself from his embrace.

He doesn’t say anything, just blinks up at her and purses his lips.

Felicity grabs a hold of his hand, and Oliver doesn’t hesitate in squeezing back.

‘That was scary’, she whispers. ‘Let’s not do that again. Ever.’

Oliver chuckles, slightly, and his eyes skip to something behind Felicity.

‘They saved us’, he whispers, reverently, and when Felicity turns around, she sees Caitlin and Barry.

They’re sitting on chairs, in a far corner of the room. They’re both asleep, Caitlin has her feet thrown over Barry’s, and he’s holding onto them with both of his hands. Her head is on his shoulder, and Barry has his cheek pressed to the crown of her head. Caitlin’s hands are wrapped around one of Barry’s arms and it looks very intimate.

‘That’s new’, Felicity whispers to Oliver.

He shakes his head and raises an eyebrow. ‘I’m not so sure it is.’

Felicity hums. ‘What about your heartbreaking speech? That guys like you and Barry don’t get the girl?’

Oliver freezes, and tries to take his hand away from her hold, but she doesn’t let him.

‘Barry told you about that?’, he finally asks, looking at her, very hesitantly.

‘Mhm’, Felicity nods. ‘He told me when he figured out he wasn’t in love with Iris anymore. I wonder if that’s when he figured out about Caitlin, I don’t know.’

Oliver hums, pressing his lips together.

Felicity sighs, but smiles, and quickly presses a kiss to his cheek. ‘If there’s one thing I know, Oliver, just one absolute truth in this world, if that the Arrow and Oliver Queen can do absolutely anything they want.’

‘Or need’, she ads after a beat.

He doesn’t say anything, but Felicity wasn’t really expected something. So she gets out of bed, and goes to wake Barry and Caitlin up. They don’t even seem to realize what position they were in, because they instantly start fussing over Felicity and Oliver.

Despite of the torture she just went through, it’s hard for Felicity to stop smiling.

x+x

She’s in the Foundry, a week later, when she gets a text from Cisco.

_If they know I have this, I’ll probably be dead. So keep it for yourself. And yes, I know I owe you 20 bucks, but I’m too happy to even bitch about that right now. OUR HERO GOT THE GIRL !!!_

There’s a picture attached, of Caitlin and Barry kissing. They’re in the lab, in the room with the treadmill, he’s wearing sweatpants and a Star Labs shirt, and she’s got her heels in one hand.

It’s pretty passionate, or so the picture looks. His hand is tangled in her hair, and Caitlin’s hand is right above Barry’s waist, fisted in the shirt.

Felicity laughs. For a long while, ignoring Roy’s questions and Oliver’s concerned looks.

In the end, she gives Roy a pointed look, which, surprisingly enough, he understands, because he rushes out of the Foundry.

She’s still smiling as she makes her way towards Oliver, and she grins when she shows him the phone.

Oliver’s jaw drop when he sees the picture. Then, he rolls his eyes, probably when he reads Cisco’s text.

When they eyes lock, Felicity raises an eyebrow, staring Oliver down.

‘You’re always competing with Barry’, she says. Oliver opens his mouth to say something, but she doesn’t let him.

‘Don’t even try to deny it, because you know it’s true. So. Oliver.’, she smiles. ‘Are you seriously going to let Barry beat you in this?’

There’s silence, for a few long seconds. Oliver doesn’t look away, and Felicity doesn’t back down, either.

When he growls, Felicity jerks in surprise, and her phone falls to the floor. She looks down to it, intent on picking it up, but Oliver gets to her first. He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her until their bodies are pressed together, and all Felicity can do is yelp.

‘I’m definitely not letting Barry beat me on this.’, he says intently, before pouncing and kissing her roughly.

Sometime later, they both freeze when they hear Roy groan.

‘I owe Cisco 20 bucks.’


	22. smack my bitch up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _4 times Oliver Queen slaps Felicity's Butt & 1 Time Felicity Slaps Olivers Butt_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... it's 5 times. This was so fun, I have no words.

→One

Oliver doesn’t get up from his chair as Felicity works on his computer. And that’s fine with her, because it shouldn’t take long to fix his e-mail problem.

As she works, Oliver doesn’t say anything. Felicity gets into it, typing away, and she doesn’t notice when Oliver stretches around her, to get to his cup of coffee, his eyes still on the computer.

Felicity does, however, feel his hand brush against her ass.

She freezes, but he doesn’t. He just grabs his coffee and acts like nothing happened.

Felicity turns to stare at him.

‘Did you just slap my butt?’

Oliver blinks. ‘Not… intentionally.’

‘Oh.’, she nods. ‘So we’re gonna act like that didn’t happen?’

‘That would be my preference.’

Felicity narrows her eyes at him, because it’s the second time she heard that line, but in the end, she does go back to work and pretends nothing happened.

 

→Two

It sounds ludicrous, but they are hiding in a closet. Well, they were hiding in a closet, now they’re locked in it.

Oliver tried to break the door, unsuccessfully. Felicity tried to get a hold of the rest of the team, but there is no reception in the closet. The very dark, small closet.

They’re all but pressed together, but Felicity can’t see a thing. So when she feels Oliver’s hand on her ass, she jumps and yelps.

‘What the hell are you doing?’, Felicity hisses, reaching behind her to grab Oliver’s wrist and pull it away from her body.

‘We’re in a supplies closet’, Oliver grits out. ‘I was looking for paperclips, to open the door.’

‘You’re not going to find any paperclips up my ass!’, Felicity hisses, incredulously.

There’s a pause.

‘Your… ass is-‘

‘If you say I have a big ass, Oliver, I swear to god I will kill you’, Felicity rushes out.

‘It’s a small closet’, he all but whines. ‘And I can’t see anything.’

Felicity groans, and bangs her head in the shelves behind her.

‘I have a lock picking kit in my purse, just hold on a second.’

She starts fumbling blindly to reach her purse, but pauses when she feels Oliver’s hand brush her waist.

‘And keep your hands to yourself, Oliver.’

 

→Three

She really shouldn’t be surprised anymore, when she wakes up and realizes she’s been kidnapped.

Felicity doesn’t really have time to think about it, because Oliver flies into the room. Literally. He comes through the window, glass flying everywhere.

She was sitting on a chair, but she’s up on her feet as soon as she sees him.

There are only the two guys that took her, and Oliver doesn’t hesitate in going after them. It surprises Felicity, that’s he’d rather fight the guys, hand to hand, instead of shooting an arrow or two in them, but then she remembers how she feels every time someone hurts Oliver. It’s better to have a target to take your rage out on.

In the middle of the fight, Oliver takes a short break, running towards Felicity with an arrow in his hand, and she turns around so he can cut her ties.

Which he does. But in his rush, he all but slaps Felicity’s ass. She doesn’t mention it.

Until they’re back in the Foundry, and Felicity levels Oliver with a look.

‘So, are we really not talking about all the ridiculous excuses you find to cop a feel?’

Oliver pauses, visibly, and the tips of his ears turn red. But he doesn’t say anything, he just turns around and heads for the salmon ladder.

 

→Four

The first thing Oliver does after Felicity falls on her ass, is to laugh.

She’s on the ground, in the middle of the street, having slipped on ice, and Oliver is laughing.

‘At least I’m wearing pants’, Felicity grumbles, and that makes Oliver move, helping her get up.

As she’s still gathering her bearings, Felicity feels Oliver slapping her but. Twice.

When she turns to glare at him, he just smiles, unperturbed.

‘You had some ice. All gone now.’

Felicity’s too shocked to say anything.

 

→ +one

Felicity stares. How could she not?

Oliver is casually having a conversation with Roy, even though he’s in the middle of a workout.

So, as he’s talking to Roy, Oliver keeps bending down, touching his toes with his fingers, without bending his legs.

He’s right in front of Felicity. She’s sitting in her chair.

She’s staring straight at Oliver’s ass.

Of course she stares, how could she not?

It’s weird, though, for Oliver to do something like this. Roy picked up on it too, considering the weirded out looks he keeps throwing Felicity.

She stares for a full minute. Then, without getting up from her chair, Felicity slaps Oliver’s ass.

Once, pretty hard.

The slap resonates in the Foundry. Oliver stops half way through his workout move, slowly turning around to look at her, incredulously.

His cheeks are flushed.

Felicity shrugs, smiling. ‘At least I’m man enough to admit I did it on purpose.’

 

→Five

The next time Oliver slaps Felicity’s ass, he’s also man enough to admit he did it on purpose.And the only reason he did it was to hoist up her legs around his waist, which was a good decision, considering how Felicity moaned against his mouth. 


	23. After the fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _I need a scene, where Nyssa tells Team Arrow that Oliver is dead and Felicity will punch her really hard. And yell at her. And make her leave. Yes, I need this!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post episode 3x9

Felicity doesn’t even hear her, at first, too busy at her computers.

At first, she just hears the distinct sound of Roy and Diggle arming their guns. Then, a quick swoosh, that means Barry moved, and Caitlin yelping.

When Felicity turns around, she sees Nyssa.

‘No’, Felicity finds herself whispering, making the assassin turn to look at her.

‘No, don’t look at me like that’, Felicity gets up from her chair and takes a few steps towards her, as the men lower their guns. ‘Don’t you dare look at me like that.’

‘Why are you here, Nyssa?’, Digg asks, slowly.

She doesn’t take her eyes off from Felicity, taking a few steps, until they’re standing one in front of the other.

‘Oliver Queen is dead’, Nyssa says, earning a gasp from Caitlin. Felicity doesn’t even blink.

‘He survived longer than most’, Nyssa went on. ‘It was an honorable exit.’

Felicity takes a deep breath.

And punches Nyssa in the face.

She takes a step back, from the force of the hit and the shock of it, probably. Felicity goes in for another one, but Cisco is there to stop her. Felicity barely pays him any attention.

‘And you just stood there and watched?’, she yells. There are tears falling down her face, but Felicity’s not really aware of them.

‘You just stood there and watched your psycho father kill Oliver? If Sara were alive, she would’ve hated you!’

‘Oliver killed Sara!’, Nyssa yells, her composed façade fading away.

‘You’re so stupid’, Felicity spits out, ‘for actually believing that.’

She wants to say more, but she can’t get the words out, gasping for air. Cisco tightens his hold on her, and Felicity sags against his chest.

‘Malcom Merlyn killed Sara’, Roy says, and Felicity breaks on a sob when she hears the hurt in his voice. ‘He drugged her and compelled her to do it.’

‘If that is true’, Nyssa says slowly, ‘then why did Oliver-‘

‘Because you would’ve killed Thea’, Felicity yells again. ‘He was protecting his sister.’

Nobody says anything for a few seconds, and Felicity manages to look around at the people around her.

Cisco is still holding onto her, a hand on her waist and one around her shoulders. He’s not looking at her, though, he’s looking at the case that still holds Oliver’s hood. Caitlin is chewing on her nails, with tears in her eyes, and Barry is standing close to her, shoulders brushing when they breathe. Barry’s angry, clearly, seething silently, glaring at Nyssa. John is doing the exact same thing, and Roy is crying, looking at the floor.

‘Did you’, Felicity takes a deep breath, all anger leaving her. ‘Did you at least have enough respect to bring us the body?’

He feels Cisco freeze against her, and she knows everyone else has a similar reaction. Nyssa’s jaw drops, but she adverts her eyes after a beat. That’s enough of an answer.

Felicity sighs. ‘Get out of here.’

Her voice sounds cold, but Felicity is truly surprised she’s still capable of talking.

‘Just get the hell out of here. And don’t ever come back, or I swear to whatever God that’s listening, Nyssa, I will kill you myself.’

Nyssa leaves. Quickly, keeping her head down.

John comes closer to Felicity, softly saying her name and reaching out a hand to touch her shoulder.

She flinches, hard, and pushes Cisco away too.

‘I can’t do this’, Felicity tells John, crying again. ‘Don’t make me do this.’

She runs up the stairs, through the club, not stopping until she feels the cold air hit her face. Felicity ends up in the alley way behind the club.

She’s crying, and she starts screaming. She ends up on the ground, with her back against a wall, and she screams until her throat feels raw. She’s cold, but she doesn’t even think about going back inside. She couldn’t even if she wanted to, she doesn’t think she can get up.

Felicity’s surprised, to see that it’s Caitlin and Cisco who come after her. Later, she’d realize that they were the only ones who actually went through this before.

Caitlin crouches next to her, grabbing a hold of her hand and squeezing it tightly. Cisco all but throws himself on the ground next to her, manhandling Felicity until she’s enveloped by his arms, leaning against his chest.

Felicity cries, her sobs quieting down but tears still falling. Caitlin starts rubbing her thumb along Felicity’s wrist, and Cisco holds her. She doesn’t know how long they stay like that.

‘I can’t do this.’, Felicity finds herself saying.

‘Yes you can’, Cisco doesn’t hesitate in saying. ‘You can, and you will. Because of a lot of reasons, but mostly because you know that’s what he wanted.’

Felicity shuts her eyes tight, struggling to breathe for a while.

‘How do I do this?’, she asks Caitlin. ‘How did you do this?’

‘Not alone’, the doctor answers around a small smile, looking significantly at Cisco. ‘You can’t make it alone, and that’s okay, because you’re not. But, Felicity, don’t run away again. Let Mr. Diggle and Roy help you. As much as I’m sure you’ll help them.’

‘And we’ll be here too’, Cisco adds. ‘Maybe not physically here, but we’ll always be here for you.’

‘I’m pretty sure’, Caitlin whispers, ‘that Mr. Diggle had to handcuff Barry to keep him from running after you.’

Felicity nods, and straightness up a bit. She wipes her face with the back on her sleeves and takes a few deep breaths. Cisco keeps a hand on her shoulders and Caitlin gently pushes a strand of Felicity’s hair behind her ear.

‘I haven’t told him’, Felicity whispers, and Caitlin is quick to shake her head.

‘He knew.’

‘He told me so many times, and I never said it back.’

‘I’m sure he knew, Felicity’, Caitlin smiles, sadly.

‘Positive’, Cisco adds. ‘Because Barry’s crap at keeping secrets.’

‘Plus’, Caitlin tilts her head to the side, ‘Oliver always looked like it.’

Felicity frowns because she doesn’t understand.

‘Yes, he looked at you like you hung the moon’, Caitlin explains, ‘but he also looked grateful for the way you looked at him.’

Felicity doesn’t know what to say to that. So she just sniffs and pushes herself up. This time, she’s the one that wraps her arms around Cisco and Caitlin both.

×

 Team Flash doesn’t afford to stick around Starling too much, but Caitlin still calls Felicity every night.

And Team Arrow… they grieve. Felicity keeps telling everyone, that they will figure out a way to keep the city safe even without Oliver. But they all need some time to grieve.

 Roy all but moved into Felicity’s apartment. When he wasn’t there, he was with Thea. Digg picked Felicity up from work every night, and drove her home. He’d have baby Sara with him sometimes, those evenings a bit easier. Ray was understanding, after Felicity explained everything. He’d take care of her, when they were at work, and she knew he was working harder on the ATOM suit. Thea was burying herself in work. Laurel was patrolling every night, Wildcat having her back.

Everything was a mess. And Felicity still cried herself to sleep every night.

×

A couple of weeks later, Felicity was in the bathroom when her doorbell rung. She asked Roy to get it, which he did, and everything was silent for a minute.

But then, Roy was calling her name, somewhat desperately, urging her to come to the living room.

All the air left her, when she saw Oliver. In front of her Robin Hood poster, traces of bruises still on his face. He lost weight, his hair was longer, he had a beard.

And he was smiling, looking at her like she hung the moon.

‘I’m sorry it took me so long’, Oliver says. ‘To come home. It couldn’t be helped.’

Felicity barely felt herself move, but she must have, because next thing she knows, she’s in Oliver’s arms. Pushing her nose to his neck, and breathing him in, running her hands all over his body, making sure he’s really there.

Oliver lets her. He doesn’t say one word, just wraps her arms around Felicity, holding her.

‘Are you hurt?’, Felicity whispers, not moving one inch away from him.

‘Not anymore’. He sounds breathless, and Felicity realizes that he’s crying too.

‘I love you’, she says in a rush. ‘You left before I got to say it back. You died and I-‘

‘I’m here’, Oliver interrupts, taking a step back, only to cup her cheeks with both of his hands. ‘I’m here, I’m alive and I-‘

‘And you’re never leaving again’, Felicity says, as strong as she can. ‘I won’t survive it. Do you understand?’

Oliver closes his eyes, and it takes a few beats, but he nods.

Felicity sighs in relief, sagging in his arms. She pushes her hands under Oliver’s shirt, because he’s there.

He’s warm, and breathing, and _there_.

‘And I’m not leaving you again’, Oliver whispers, making her realize she said it out loud.

‘All I want’, Felicity whispers the words into his neck, ‘is to fall asleep in your arms.’

Oliver shivers at that, making her smile.

‘But all I need’, Felicity goes on, ‘is to call all our friends and get them here.’

‘Okay’, Oliver nods, and she hears him smile. He doesn’t let her go, though.

‘Can I get a kiss first?’, he whispers, oddly unsure.

Felicity doesn’t even bother answering him, she just tilts her head up.

×

Oliver freaks out.

When Laurel and Ted Grant talk about how they patrol the city at night.

When Ray talks about the ATOM suit.

When Detective Lance hugs him.

When he realizes Roy moved in with Felicity.

When Thea demands they go after Merlyn.

When Barry starts crying when they hug.

When Caitlin threatens him with bodily harm if he doesn’t make Felicity happy.

When Cisco asks Felicity if she still needsa suit.

When he sees baby Sara crawling towards him.

When Felicity pecks his lips, in front of everyone, calling him ‘dear’ and telling him that their collective sanity cannot handle him leaving again.


	24. the worst day of Roy's life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [mel1804](http://mel1804.tumblr.com/) asked: _How about felicity miscarriages (not because of a mission going bad) she shut everyone out Oliver tries to be a supportive husband even if he's really sad too._
> 
> Anon asked: _something written from Roy's perspective. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh. I don't like writing in the first person. I don't like reading fics like that either. It just generally feels weird?! idk.  
> The only way I thought I could make this better, was to write it like a journal. Like a diary. Hopefully, it's okay.   
> And ya know, after Flarrow, I kinda want to put Team Flash in every one of my drabbles. But in this one, well, it actually fits perfectly. I mean... yeah.   
> Also, dear mel1804 WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!

_Day 145_

Today was horrible. The worst day I have ever had to live through, and that’s saying a lot.

I didn’t even know she was pregnant, for god’s sake. Why she didn’t tell me, why Oliver didn’t, I have no idea. And I don’t get it, I thought we were past that. But I guess it doesn’t matter anymore.

 

I went to the Foundry early in the morning, cause I really couldn’t sleep last night.

Oliver was already there, for some reason, so we started training. That went on for an hour, until his phone rang.

He was already smiling even before fully getting to it, and I knew it was Felicity.

(Ever since they started properly dating, a few months ago, the heart eyes got worse. It was ridiculous to watch. But I was happy for them, fucking thrilled, because they both deserve to be loved like that.)

So when Oliver answered the phone by softly saying the name of his girlfriend, I didn’t even bat an eye.

(It’s incredible, how easily one adjusts to hearing the Arrow calling his hacker _babe_ and _Lissy_. Really incredible how quickly I adjusted.)

But then his look turned murderous, and he growled Ray’s name. I didn’t hear what Palmer said, but Oliver paled. His hand started shaking, and I put a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

‘Where is she?’, he growled into the phone. I heard Ray say Starling General Hospital, and that’s all it took, Oliver threw the phone to the floor and rushed around the Foundry.

I picked the phone up, because Ray didn’t hang up. I asked what happened, and after telling Palmer who I was, he told me.

Simple and point blank.

‘Felicity started bleeding. She might lose the baby.’

I don’t think I’ve ever felt as miserable as I felt in that moment. I managed to tell Palmer we’re on our way, and hung up the phone. And then Oliver was in front of me, with tears in his eyes. He was dressed, but still shaking.

‘I can’t… drive’, he gritted out the words, and wow that must have taken some out of Oliver.

He is always so… controlled. But then, he was just… scared.

So I drove us to the hospital. I sped like crazy, and the whole drive was silent. Oliver was still pale. And shaking.

I hated it. And I felt useless.

When we got to the hospital, Palmer was there. He looked rumpled, there were blood stains on his white shirt, and I felt my stomach turn when I realized it was Felicity’s.

I don’t know how Oliver felt, but he wasn’t breathing properly. Ray told us what happened, that Felicity got to work and her stomach started hurting, and a few minutes later, she started bleeding. Palmer drove them to the hospital, and Felicity was awake for all of it.

Palmer didn’t know anything more, he wasn’t family, but he did know that they were taking her into surgery.

Oliver moved to go to the nurse’s station, but I didn’t let him. He was shaking violently, and he was pale and sweating. I told him that Felicity is going to need him, and that he should calm down. Surprisingly enough, he listened.

I went and talked to a nurse, grateful that Felicity had me down as her emergency contact as well.

The doctor came out pretty soon after, going straight to Oliver’s side. I didn’t understand all that he said, but I got the general idea of things. Felicity will most likely lose the baby, and they have to operate to make sure she’s okay, and that she’ll be able to have children in the future.

After the doctor left, Oliver didn’t say anything. He just collapsed on a chair, putting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

Palmer put a hand on his shoulder, and Oliver didn’t even flinch.

‘If I can help with anything, let me know’, Palmer said. ‘I’ll… uh. I’ll make sure the Atom patrols tonight, okay?’

Oliver just nodded, not lifting his head. Palmer left, but not before telling me to call with updates or if we needed anything.

I was scared. And if I was scared, then Oliver was terrified.

I sat down next to him, and when I saw how hard he was shaking, I wrapped a hand around his shoulders. I wanted to say something, but I knew nothing would have made a difference.

Oliver took a few shuddering breaths, and finally looked at me.

‘What do I do?’, he asked, and that scared me even more. The Arrow rarely showed weakness. But this wasn’t the Arrow. This was Oliver. And Oliver never showed weakness to me.

‘I don’t know’, I told him truthfully. ‘But you have to be strong. Cause she won’t.’

Oliver nodded, but he was biting on his lip, hard enough to draw blood. I offered to call John, which Oliver was quick to agree, but he didn’t let me call Felicity’s mother. Not until we knew more.

John wasn’t in Starling, though. They were visiting Lyla’s family, and after a long talk with Oliver, he managed to convince them not to cut their holiday short. But the talk with John seemed to help Oliver, somewhat. I don’t know what he told him, but when he hung up, Oliver was holding himself a bit better. Stronger, somewhat. He wasn’t shaking anymore, so I counted that as a win.

On a whim, I called Caitlin too. Just because she was the only doctor I knew. And she was a woman.

Well, I called Barry who was with Caitlin.

I never heard Caitlin swear. But she did. Forcefully. It stunned me and Barry into silence.

I tried to convince her not to come all the way to Starling, tried to tell her that I just wanted her to explain to us the doctor talk. But she wouldn’t have it.

An hour later, they arrived. Both dressed in generic sweatpants and Star Labs shirts, with backpacks on their backs. Clearly, holding the Flash’s costume.

(Does Caitlin have one too, for when he has to run with her? I don’t know. I’m going to have to remember to ask that some other time.)

Surprising absolutely everyone, Barry didn’t even say anything, he just forcefully grabbed Oliver and hugged him. It took a few seconds, but Oliver deflected, relaxing and hugging him back.

When they pulled apart, Caitlin gingerly squeezed Oliver’s upper arm and spoke more softly than I ever heard her.

‘We’ll do anything we can, but Barry shouldn’t be here.’

Barry tried to argue, but she wouldn’t have it.

‘She’s going to be devastated, emotionally.’, Caitlin said forcefully, making Oliver flinch. ‘And knowing Felicity, you know she’s going to be embarrassed about it, even feeling guilty. She doesn’t need a whole bunch of people fussing over her.’

‘But she is going to need you’, she told Oliver, to which he instantly nodded.

‘I’m not going anywhere’, he said, somewhat disgusted. ‘I’ll do anything.’

‘Good’, Caitlin smiled. ‘Then go tell the nurse I’m allowed to be here, so she can get the doctor to speak to me. And you’, she told Barry, ‘go home. Where you can actually help right now.’

Barry whined, and it was hilarious, I couldn’t help but snort. But then he forcefully hugged Caitlin, lovingly kissing her forehead.

(I say ‘lovingly’, because they looked exactly like Oliver and Felicity do when he kisses her like that. Did the Flash hook up with his doctor? I have no idea, but I will ask. Eventually.)

After he pulled away from Caitlin, Barry looked to Oliver, leveling him with a look. ‘Tell her I love her’, he said. ‘And call. With anything, okay? If the Arrow needs help, if _you_ need help, or if you just want to talk. Okay?’

Oliver nodded, thanking Barry truthfully. After he left, Caitlin excused herself and went to change in normal clothes.

‘Thank you for calling her’, Oliver told me, and I was glad that he wasn’t pissed.

‘Felicity needs more lady friends. And I can’t handle you right now, not on my own.’

Oliver puffed on a laugh, but didn’t say anything more.

Caitlin came back wearing a dress and high hells, with three cups of coffee and a determined look on her face.

She asked Oliver if he needed a sedative, to calm him down, to which he startled. He refused, of course, and Caitlin didn’t push. But she did tell him that they can get past this. That they’re both strong individuals, and that their love is too strong to get something like this get between them.

I agreed wholeheartedly.

‘That’s not even an option’, Oliver sighed. ‘I just want her healthy. And… sane. I don’t know what this is going to do to her, Caitlin. She wanted this so much. We both did. But she was scared, that something would go wrong. And something did, and now, I…’

Oliver’s voice broke and Caitlin grabbed a hold of his hand, squeezing it tightly.

‘I just want to see that she’s okay’, Oliver finally sighed.

Nobody said anything for a long time, but Caitlin didn’t really let go of Oliver’s hand.

Hours later, when a nurse came to tell us that Felicity’s awake, we all ran to the room, ignoring the nurse’s futile attempts at saying we can’t all go at the same time.

As soon as Oliver and Felicity saw each other, they both started crying. Sobbing, actually.

Oliver was on the chair next to Felicity’s bed in an instant, grabbing a hold of her hands and lowering his head on her stomach. Felicity started crying harder, shutting her eyes and gasping for breath.

I’ll never forget the way they cried. Honestly, I still hear it in my ears.

The last thing I heard before Caitlin dragged me out of the room, was Felicity apologizing. That wasn’t right.

When the doctor came around to talk to Felicity and Oliver, Caitlin went in with them.

I didn’t, I waited outside. But not before I told Felicity how happy I was that she was healthy. And not before kissing her hand, because it was the safest place available.

When Caitlin came out, she told me what the doctor said, assuring me that Felicity will be okay. She has to take it easy for a couple of weeks, and not get pregnant for a couple of months, but she will fine. And she will still be able to have kids.

Then, she told me that Oliver doesn’t plan on moving from that chair, and that I should drive her to a hotel.

Of course, I didn’t. I first drove her to Felicity’s apartment, so I could grab Oliver a change of clothes, and a few bits that I knew would make Felicity feel better. Then I drove her back to the hospital, to drop them off. Felicity was asleep, and Oliver wasn’t crying anymore.

It made me feel a little bit better.

Then, I drove Caitlin back to my place. I’m on the couch now, I gave her my bedroom. She tried fighting it, but I felt like I owed it to her, because I was the one who called her.

So Caitlin’s staying with me for a few days.

I can hear her skyping with Barry and Cisco. They’re all talking at the same time. It’s hilarious.

But shit, this day has been awful.

I hope Felicity’s going to be okay. I hope Oliver’s going to be okay.

I hope they pull through this.

Cause I don’t know what I’m gonna do if they don’t. I don’t know what they’ll do either.

 

_Day 152_

It’s been a week, and everything is wrong.

Felicity won’t let us see her. And by ‘us’, I mean anyone except Oliver. Me, John, Lyla. Barry, Caitlin. Nothing.

Oliver keeps telling us that she’s still recovering.

But he’s miserable.

Every day, he looks even more tired that the day before. He’s exhausted, he’s cranky, he yells a lot. He also apologizes a lot, because he does realize he’s being ridiculous and yelling for no reason.

But it’s shit.

I try to help as much as I can, patrolling twice the surface I usually do, so he doesn’t have to, keeping an eye out for anything. I still feel like shit. Helpless.

And again. If I feel like shit, that I can’t imagine what Oliver feels like.

But tonight I kinda had enough. When Oliver came to the Foundry at 2 am, his eyes red from exhaustion and tears, his hands shaking and stumbling down the stairs, I put my foot down.

And skyped Caitlin, who was, thankfully, awake.

I tried to leave them alone to talk, but Oliver said I could stay. Surprisingly.

It made sense thought, later on. Oliver just really didn’t want to be alone.

He told Caitlin what was happening. That Felicity was okay, physically, that she could handle herself and she didn’t need his help. But that emotionally, she was a wreck. She was crying at random moments, not stopping for hours on end. Most days, Felicity didn’t leave the bed for more than 5 minutes at a time. And she wasn’t doing anything, not reading, or watching tv, nothing. She just stayed in bed and stared out the window, and cried.

But the worst part was that she was pushing everyone away. Felicity didn’t want to see anybody, any of their friends. She didn’t talk to her mother. And she was pushing Oliver away.

‘She barely lets me touch her.’, Oliver sighed, looking at the keyboard, rather than the camera. ‘I’ve been sleeping on the couch. She flinches when I reach for her and… She doesn’t even look at me anymore.’

‘Oh, Oliver’, Caitlin sighed, pitifully.

‘And I don’t know what to do’, Oliver said, forcefully, even if there were tears in his eyes. ‘I can’t fix this.’

Caitlin thought for a long while, and it says something, that both Oliver and I knew that was her thinking face.

In the meantime, I got Oliver a glass of water. He hugged me then.

We don’t do that, normally. I was genuinely afraid of how… not okay Oliver was.

‘You have to do this forcefully’, Caitlin’s voice startled them. ‘You have to… force yourself upon her.’

‘Excuse me?’, Oliver shrieked, looking murderous.

‘Not like that’, she shook her head. ‘Sorry, Barry’s weirdness is rubbing off’.

‘What I meant’, Caitlin went on, ignoring the look Oliver and I shared, ‘is that Felicity won’t listen to you right now. To you, or to anybody. But you _have_ to make her listen, forcefully.’

‘And what do I tell her?’, Oliver asked desperately.

‘That you love her’, Caitlin didn’t hesitate in answering. ‘Still. And that you won’t stop loving her, no matter what. That you need her, that you don’t blame her.’

‘She should know all this’, Oliver sighed.

‘I’m sure she does’, Caitlin smiled. ‘Positive, actually. But the hormones in her body aren’t settled yet. And… She’s loved you for so long, Oliver. She only just got you and she probably thinks this is a deal breaker, she thinks she’s going to lose you.’

‘That’s moronic.’

‘I know’, Caitlin smirked. ‘So talk to her. And, honestly, I… She should talk to a therapist.’

‘She won’t accept that’, Oliver shook his head.

‘I know. I’ll talk to her about it, though. Later. But she should talk to a specialist. Hopefully, somebody who knows about you and what your lives are.’

Oliver snorted. ‘I’m pretty sure that doesn’t exist.’

‘I’m pretty sure ARGUS has a shrink with clearance’, I felt the need to say, making Oliver turn to glare at me.

‘I’m just saying, Oliver’, Caitlin said pointedly, ‘It might help. It might not. I don’t know, it might be worth a shot. But that doesn’t matter now.’

She took a deep breath and grinned at the camera. ‘Now, you go home and romance the hell out of your wife.’

Oliver blinked three times. ‘We’re not married’, he said slowly.

‘Yet’, Caitlin nodded, raising an eyebrow.

‘Okay’, Oliver said after a beat. ‘Thank you.’

‘I wish I could do more. But just…’, Caitlin sighed, her eyes going to something to her right, before speaking in a very strong voice. ‘Look, Oliver, Team Flash is very invested in Team Arrow, okay?’

That shocked both Oliver and I into silence. Caitlin went on, thought.

‘And not just that, but _we’re_ invested in you. We all care for all of you, and, let’s be honest here, everybody who has ever met Felicity loves her a bit more than they should. And that’s okay, that’s great.’

‘But, Oliver, when you do shit like this’, Caitlin sighed, ‘when you stubbornly don’t call and aggressively don’t realize that maybe _we can help_ , you piss us off. Immensely. You have no idea how many times I had to stop Barry from running to Starling this past week.’

‘Hell, not just Barry, Cisco was pretty pissed off too. Cisco, Oliver. Cisco! Who is never angry.’

I knew Caitlin was a very angry person, by definition. But even Oliver looked sheepish now.

‘So don’t do that again, okay?’, Caitlin finally sighed. ‘For everybody’s sake.’

Barry appeared in the shot then. Even if Caitlin was clearly in her bed, in pajamas. Barry was shirtless and he didn’t hesitate in pressing their sides together, looking awfully comfortable in his doctor’s bed.

‘What she said’, was all Barry said, with a very pointed look to Oliver.

(Definitely gonna ask when they hooked up.)

Which made Oliver sigh. But he did thank them both, and hung up.

I drove him, again. To Felicity’s apartment. The only thing Oliver told me during the drive was that he was afraid he won’t be able to fix this.

I just told him that if it’s anyone who can, it’s him.

 

_Day 155_

Felicity came to the Foundry today. She wasn’t wearing any makeup and her hair was down. She was dressed in a pair of yoga pants and what was clearly one of Oliver’s t-shirts.

But still, Jesus Christ, it was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen.

So I hugged her. As gingerly as I could, because I really didn’t want to hurt her. Or spook her.

But god did I hug her. Probably for longer than I should have. But Felicity didn’t mind, considering she hugged me right back.

I told her to never do that again. Not the getting sick part, that wasn’t something that she could control, but the pushing us away part. I told her that she wasn’t allowed to ever do that again. That she gets a free pass this time, but that it won’t happen again.

I also told her and Oliver both, that next time they get pregnant, they are going to tell us. They’re not going to wait, they’re gonna tell us as soon as possible.

I did my best to sound authoritative.

I don’t know if it worked, but by the end of my speech, Felicity was crying. I felt horrible, for about two seconds, until she hugged me again, tighter than before, and thanked me for not giving up on them, on her and Oliver.

That was a very stupid thing, for her to believe I would do that. But I didn’t say anything, I just hugged her back.

We went over to Digg’s and Lyla’s that night, for dinner. Nobody mentioned anything about the baby that wasn’t anymore, but it was clear, that everybody was happy to see Oliver and Felicity together.

They hardly took their hands off each other. They were standing so close, there was virtually no space between them, Oliver made sure to always have a hand somewhere on Felicity.

And she was smiling. And laughing, even thought it was obvious she wasn’t back to normal, not fully. She had moments when she went silent, staring into the distance, and Oliver had to bring her back.

But shit, she’s on the right track. And that makes me so fucking happy.

 

_Day 380_

Felicity took a break tonight, to go to the bathroom.

When she came out, a couple of minutes later, she was crying, yelling words nobody understood and running towards Oliver.

She kissed him, urgently, for a while. Then, after she detached her mouth from his, she pushed her face into the crook of his neck and yelled ‘We’re pregnant’.

I laughed for 10 minutes straight at Oliver’s face. It was… absolutely priceless.


	25. the towel issue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [chibiolicity](http://chibiolicity.tumblr.com/) asked: _Hi there! So I definitely signed up for AO3 just so I could follow your stories and I had an idea for one. Felicity takes a shower at the Foundry when nobody else is there and walks out in only a towel when Oliver shows up. What happens next is totally up to you. ;)_

The boys were on patrol, and Felicity has spent the last 3 hours trying to hack a Russian satellite.

It wasn’t working. And it was very frustrating.

So she decided on taking a shower. Maybe it will clear her head, enough to finally crack the freaking code.

But, because she was still so focused on the code, she forgot to bring her spare set of clothes.

She didn’t even bat an eye when she wrapped the towel around herself and stepped out of the bathroom. The boys still had some time before they were due to come back from patrol, it wasn’t like anybody was going to see her.

So Felicity crossed the Foundry, barefoot, wrapped in a white towel, going to get her clothes.

Of course, she screamed when she saw Oliver.

Because he was standing frozen at the end of the stairs, bow still in his hand, hood down but mask still in place. And he was staring with wide eyes at Felicity.

She stared right back, thoroughly embarrassed.

Neither of them said anything. Or move. Or breathe, really.

Just as she thought ‘thank god Roy and Digg aren’t back yet’, the beep of the Foundry door opening startled her.

Oliver moved to a more… controlled position, and took off his mask just as Roy came down the stairs. He stared at Felicity for a few seconds, then turned towards Oliver and raised an eyebrow.

‘I thought you said nudity wasn’t allowed in the Foundry.’

‘I’m wearing a towel’, Felicity shrieked, making Roy glare at her.

‘And why are you wearing a towel?’, Oliver asked, in a very fake straight voice.

‘Because I forgot to take spare clothes’, Felicity whined. ‘I was trying to hack that freaking satellite and everything I tried didn’t work’, she spoke very fast, moving her hands around. ‘And it was frustrating, so I thought I’d have a shower, to calm down. But I was still thinking about the freaking satellite and I forgot to take a change of clothes and you weren’t supposed to be back and OHMYGOD I HATE THAT SATTELITE.’

‘Felicity’, Oliver said in a strangled voice. ‘Go get dressed.’

‘Right’, she yelped, hands moving to keep the towel closer to her skin. She moved to her bag, but just as she was about to reach it, Roy was there, taking the bag and running the other way with it, cackling manically.

‘What?’, she wheezed out, staring with wide eyes at him, where he stopped behind Oliver.

‘You can’t just walk around in a towel’, Roy said like he was talking to a small child. ‘We have to make sure this never happens again’, he spared a look towards Oliver. He didn’t say anything, just stared at Roy, frowning.

‘So’, Roy grinned back at Felicity. ‘I’m teaching you a lesson. You’re not getting your clothes back.’

‘And that will accomplish what, exactly?’, she frowned.

‘Next time you shower, you won’t forget to bring your clothes’, Roy grinned, seemingly proud of himself.

Felicity sighed, and looked at Oliver for a while. He was just frowning at her now, very confused.

‘Are you taking his side?’, Felicity asked him, slowly.

Oliver shook his head. ‘I’m not suicidal enough to take sides’, he said, somewhat desperately. ‘Do not get me involved!’

Felicity snorted, turning back to look at Roy.

‘Do you really think you’re smarter than me?’, she asked playfully.

‘I know I’m not’, Roy frowned. ‘What’s that got to do with anything?’

‘You were dumb enough to let THE REST OF THE BAGS HERE, ROY’.

His jaw dropped, but he didn’t answer. So Felicity turned around and crouched down, rummaging through Roy’s bag, getting out a t-shirt and a pair of boxer-briefs, but…

‘Do you seriously not have pants in here?’

‘No’, Roy growled. ‘What are you going to do about it?’

‘Absolutely nothing’, Felicity shrugged, smile on her face.

She faced the boys again, and wordlessly put on Roy’s boxers, under the towel, making sure she wasn’t flashing them. Then, she pulled his t-shirt over her head, gradually lowering the towel, until it fell to the floor.

The boxers were too big on her, so she walked to her desk and picked up a bobby pin, using it to tighten the underwear, gathering the excess fabric on the back. The t-shirt went down half-way through her thigh, it was very loose on her. She quickly pulled her hair up in a messy bun and put her glasses on.

Felicity grinned when she turned back to look at the men. Who were both staring at her. Roy was silently seething, clearly annoyed, whereas Oliver’s expression was scolded into something natural and casual, but he was blinking fast, staring at her legs, and the tips of his ears were red.

‘Aren’t you forgetting something?’, Roy said, rather violently.

‘Yeah, a bra’, Felicity deadpanned. ‘And that, my dear’, she said sweetly, ‘will be your punishment for thinking you can outsmart me’.

‘And why do I have to suffer through it?’, Oliver sighed, deeply, making Felicity snort.

‘Bros before whores, Oliver’, she nodded, solemnly. ‘Bros before whores.’

He just blinked.

‘Firstly’, Roy started what was sure to be a long rant, ‘there are some things that should never come out of a woman’s mouth. That was one of them. Secondly, you just called yourself a whore, which is disturbing on sooo many levels considering you’re so far away from it. Thirdly, do not, and I repeat, DO NOT ever include me in your weird flirting dance.’

Felicity spluttered, while Oliver just calmly glared at Roy.

She opened her mouth a couple of times, intent on yelling at the younger man, but in the end, Felicity just sighed and grinned at Roy. She slowly straightened her back, pushing her chest forward, she swayed her hips to the side and crossed her legs.

‘Would you rather I’d not wear a shirt at all?’, she asked, very sweetly.

Oliver choked, but Felicity and Roy both ignored him, staring at each other. She tried her best to act flirty, and considering the noises Oliver was still making, she was successful.

Roy, though, he didn’t react. At all.

‘Felicity’, he finally said, shaking his head, clearly amused. ‘I love you, I really do. But you’re like my big sister and in my head, you don’t even have boobs. Or a vagina. Or sex. Ever. You never have sex.’

Felicity was shocked into silence, for a few long seconds. In the end, when she realized there were tears in her eyes, she managed to move, all but running to Roy and hugging him tightly.

He made a surprised sound, but he did let the bag he was still holding fall to the floor, hugging her back.

‘That was the most beautiful thing you have ever said to me’, Felicity sniffed against the leather of his suit.

‘And it involved the word _vagina_ ’, Oliver deadpanned, in his typical sarcastic manner.

Roy just tightened his hold on Felicity. ‘You’re just jealous I’m getting Felicity hugs right now, and you’re not.’

Oliver hummed, before he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around both of them, shocking them into silence. 

‘This is weird’, Roy said after a beat.

‘This is cozy’, Felicity argued, maneuvering till she had a hand around Oliver’s waist. ‘My boys are hugging me’, she said, giggling, ‘I’m in the safest place on Earth.’

Neither of them answered, but they both hugged her even tighter.

They all heard the door beeping open again, but none of them moved.

‘Group hug? Without me?’, Digg’s annoyed voice came through.

Oliver wordlessly extended a hand, and Felicity grinned when Digg joined the hug, his massive frame enveloping her even more.

She sighed, happily, and closed her eyes.

‘Is there a reason why Felicity’s half naked?’, Digg asked, without releasing the embrace.

‘Because Roy thinks she doesn’t have a vagina’, Oliver deadpanned, making her and the man in question snort.

‘You guys are so weird’, Lyla’s voice came through. ‘Johnny, are we seriously going to raise Sara surrounded by these lunatics?’

‘Yes’, Digg didn’t even hesitate in answering. ‘Hell yes.’

There was a pause.

‘We’re going to need to pull apart for that’, Oliver said, tentatively.

‘And I think I need pants’, Felicity added.

‘And a bra’, Roy nodded.

‘So weird’, Lyla breathed out.

‘Bah!’, Sara said, pointedly, making them all burst out laughing.


	26. Congratulations, Arrow!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [wannabe-geek42](http://wannabe-geek42.tumblr.com/) asked: _Oliver and Felicity get married and Captain Lance ends up accidently congratulating the Arrow instead of Oliver letting them [team arrow] know he [lance] knows (I refuse to believe he doesn't know...he is a detective after all ;) thanks for your time. I love your work <3 xx_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? Two a day? What is happening? What am I doing?  
> Well, truth be told, I'm gonna be gone for like two weeks, for Christmas and New Years, so I'm trying to make it up to you ^.^

‘Thanks for tonight’, Lance told the Arrow after everything was done and the hackers were under police custody. ‘You didn’t really have to do it, we couldn’ve handled these assholes.’

The Arrow smirked, tilting his head to the side. ‘Felicity is very particular about hackers.’

‘What about Brother Eye?’, Lance raised an eyebrow, making the other man flinch.

‘That turned out to be her college boyfriend. But she still stopped him.’

‘And kicked him in the balls, yeah, I remember’, Lance chuckled.

The Arrow nodded and moved to leave, but the detective hummed, stopping him in his tracks.

‘So is Miss Smoak calling the shots now?’, he asked. ‘Telling you who to go after?’

‘No’, the Arrow frowned.

At Lance’s unimpressed eyebrow, and at Felicity’s annoyed huff in his ear, the Arrow amended. ‘Just some of them.’

‘It’s like that saying’, the detective said, highly amused. ‘Behind every great man is an even greater woman.’

The Arrow didn’t answer, but he did smile, and Lance was sure Felicity was saying something in his ear.

‘Congratulations, by the way’, Lance smiled, sincerely. ‘Got the invite in the mail today.’

The Arrow gripped his bow, and locked eyes with the Detective. ‘What.’

‘The invitation’, Lance said slowly. ‘To your wedding. To Miss Smoak? Ring any bells?!’

‘I’m not marrying Felicity’, the Arrow said after a few beats. ‘Oliver Queen is.’

Lance snorted and rolled his eyes.

‘Seriously, Oliver, I’m a detective. I’ve been a detective even before I met you. Do you honestly think I wouldn’t figure it out?’

The rooftop was eerily silent, for a very long time. Lance just waited him out, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking at Oliver with a very pitying expression.

Oliver moved to take off his hood, but thought better of it. He opened his mouth a couple of times, but closed it quickly. 

‘Felicity’, he finally hissed, closing his eyes, but turning off his voice modulator too. ‘I can’t even start to deny it if you’re screaming in my ear.’

Lance snorted, he couldn’t help it, and that was what finally made Oliver look at him. He took off his hood and lowered his mask, and hesitantly took a step forward.

‘My fiancé wants you to know that she won’t accept NO as an RSVP.’

‘Just don’t put me on the singles’ table.’, Lance shook his head.

Oliver opened his mouth, again, but didn’t say anything. He tilted his head to the side and smiled, like he couldn’t help it.

‘Apparently we won’t be having tables’, he finally said. ‘Just one big half circle.’

Lance laughed, he couldn’t help it.

‘Boy, you’re whipped.’, he shook his head, making Oliver pout. But then, the detective put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it a bit. ‘Best feeling in the world, isn’t it?’

‘I’m sorry’, Oliver said, instantly turning serious again. ‘That I didn’t tell you.’

Lance took his hand away and turned his head. ‘I get it. When Laurel figured it out, she asked me if I wanted to know.’

Oliver didn’t say anything, so Lance went on.

‘I told her I didn’t, because it was easier. To justify all the things you did, all the things I asked you to do, if I didn’t… see a man behind the hood. If I didn’t know if he had a family, or kids, or…’

He looked to Oliver again, who was watching him curiously.

‘I was wrong.’, Lance shook his head. ‘Because now that I do know, I also know how much you’ve changed. And I can only imagine the things you’ve sacrificed and…’, he sighed, deeply. ‘I’ve done wrong by you, Oliver, a lot of times, because I didn’t know. And I am sorry for that, but now I see it. How important the work you do is. And how important YOU are. So now that I know, I’m gonna do a lot more things to keep you safe, or save you. If needed.’

It took a few beats, but Oliver nodded, eventually, extending a hand.

Lance gladly shook it, as Oliver sighed, exasperated.

‘I think Felicity’s trying to thank you for that.’

‘You think?’, the detective pulled a face.

Oliver tilted his head. ‘She started crying half way through your speech. It’s difficult to understand what she’s saying.’

There was a pause.

‘Well you’re gonna have your hands full’, Lance deadpanned, making Oliver grin. ‘And’, the detective went on, ‘just know that if you ever hurt her, I’ll be coming after you like I would if she were my own daughter.’

‘Understood’, Oliver nodded, smiling. ‘Now if you’ll excuse me-‘

‘Go, go’, Lance waved a hand around. ‘Your wife needs you.’

‘We’re not married yet’, Oliver grinned playfully, as he started walking away.

After he was gone, Lance sighed. ‘The Arrow’s getting married’, he said to the empty space around him. ‘And I’m invited.’ He frowned.

‘This is my life now.’

-)(-

As Felicity said, there weren’t any real tables at the wedding reception. Just a wide half circle, with chairs on either side. Lance sat next to Laurel and her boyfriend, with Roy on his other side, and John and Lyla in front of them.

He had a surprising amount of things he could talk with them, and not all of them included Oliver, Felicity or the Arrow. He was also surprised to find out he still knew how to hold a baby, when John all but shoved baby Sara into his hands.

He may have cried a bit. But that was okay, because so did Laurel.

When Felicity and Oliver did their first dance, that was the first time Lance was truly able to look at them. They were both happier than he had ever seen him, completely in love, and it seemed like they were the only two people in the world.

He didn’t see the Arrow at all, it was all Oliver. Oliver, and his love for Felicity.

But then…

‘Does Felicity have green shoes on?’

‘Yup’, Roy said, and Lance could tell there was a story behind that. ‘And the string that holds her corset has arrowheads at the end. Oliver made them himself.’

‘Same for his buttons’, John added.

Lance pulled a face. ‘They’re not subtle.’

Everyone around him laughed.


	27. MOM!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _I'd love a season 3 re-write with no Ray/Felicity. Mama Smoak comes to SC and when she goes at her daughter's apartment she finds Oliver Queen and assumes they sleep together (:_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a world where Oliver moved into Felicity’s guest bedroom, at the end of season 2. ... I don't like the ending of this, but I can't figure something else right now. Sorry.

Felicity wasn’t even up yet when the doorbell rang. But Oliver was, so he quickly moved to open it, thinking something was wrong.

He froze when he saw the women on the other side. She was beautiful, slim and blonde, but Oliver realized that she was older than she looked.

Because of her very tight see-through dress, complete with the high heels and perfect makeup and manicure, Oliver instantly knew what line of work she was in.

So he straightened his back, and tried to act polite, because that’s what Felicity would want, but strong, because that’s what he wanted.

‘May I help you?’

‘You’re not Felicity’, the woman frowned.

Oliver blinked. Twice. He opened his mouth to say something, but didn’t manage it, because the woman talked again. Fast.

‘Did she move? Without telling me? Seriously? I know we don’t talk very often, but I thought she’d tell me about the important things in her life, you know?’

The woman looked at Oliver expectantly, so he scolded his surprise.

‘She didn’t move. Who are you?’

‘Oh’, the woman’s eyes grew wide. ‘I’m-‘

‘MOM?’, Felicity’s screech startled them both, turning to look at her.

Oliver mouthed the word, incredulously, just as the woman lifted a hand up, and started yelling, pushing past Oliver and hugging Felicity. She was still yelling.

Felicity looked mortified.

Oliver took a deep breath, took the woman’s luggage inside and closed the door behind him.

‘I’m so sorry’, Felicity’s mother was saying, throwing Oliver a very pointed look. ‘I didn’t know you had somebody staying over.’ She winked at Felicity, and Oliver felt himself blush.

‘Oh no, he’s not staying over. I mean he is, but we’re not…’, Felicity groaned. ‘This is my ex-boss, Oliver Queen.’

‘ _The_ Oliver Queen?’

Oliver tried his best to smile, even though his brain was fritzing, he was still in pajamas and he didn’t drink any coffee yet.

‘It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Smoak’, he shook the woman’s hand, as she kept staring at him with her jaw dropped.

‘Please, call me Donna.’, she sounded way too breathless for Oliver to feel comfortable.

‘He’s been crashing in the guest room’, Felicity said, somewhat desperately. ‘Since, you know, everything that happened, he’s still broke so-‘, she cut herself off, looking apologetically at Oliver.

He shook his head, signaling that it was fine, and turned towards Donna.

‘I’ll find somewhere else to stay-‘

‘Oh no’, the woman shook her head. ‘I’ve got a hotel lined up, I just wanted to see Felicity before she left for work.’

‘Mom’, Felicity sighed, ‘what are you doing here? Besides embarrassing me to death?’

Donna turned to look back at Felicity, a bit uncertain. ‘Honey, I came to see you. For a visit. Look, didn’t you get my text?’

She pushed the phone close to Felicity’s face, and she rolled her eyes. ‘Mom, to send a text, you’d actually have to press send. On the text.’

‘Oh, okay. Not a big deal’, Donna shrugged. ‘I’ll do it right now.’

‘I’ll go make coffee’, Oliver found himself saying. He just needed to get out of there, and regroup.

↓→↑←

Five minutes later, Oliver was still in the kitchen when the doorbell rang again.

‘Mom, did you bring anyone?’, he heard Felicity ask, and her mother decline.

So Oliver went and opened the door, and stopped short when he saw Ray Palmer on the other side.

He was already talking, reading something off a tissue.

‘So, it occurred to me this morning, what’s the one thing that Queen Consolidated has, that we don’t use to its maximum potential?’

‘Honor?’, Oliver found himself growling.

Palmer’s eyes snapped up. ‘You’re not Felicity.’

‘Ray’, Felicity’s voice came from behind Oliver. ‘What are you doing here?’

Palmer didn’t wait for an invitation, he just pushed Oliver aside as he made his way to Felicity.

‘Nice place you’ve got here’, he smiled. ‘Lots of space. So, have you heard of a process called cogeneration?’

‘I haven’t even looked at a cup of coffee yet’, Felicity said, pulling a face.

‘Well, cogeneration is-‘

‘A repurposing of waste heat given off by electricity production.’, Felicity nodded, narrowing her eyes.

‘Exactly!’, Ray grinned. ‘It’s a principle of thermodynamic-‘

‘Couldn’t you do this at work?’, Oliver interrupted, pointedly.

Palmer had the decency to look sheepish. ‘Sorry. I’ll wait for you to get ready and drive you.’

Felicity just sighed, going to the nearest wall and banging her head against it.

‘Just how many billionaires do you know?’, Donna fake whispered to her, making her groan even louder.

‘Hi there’, Palmer smiled easily. ‘I’m Ray.’

‘My _current_ boss’, Felicity added, still banging her head against the wall.

‘Oh my god, Palmer?’, Donna shrieked. ‘You’re that watch guy!’

‘We like to call them smartwearables.’

‘I’ve brought one of your watches! Look!’, she grinned at her daughter. ‘See? Felicity thinks I don’t pay attention to all of her tech-y things.’

Ray quickly took it off her wrist, and replaced it with the one from his.

‘It’s a prototype, it basically replaces your computer.’

Then, quickly, he turned to Oliver, frowning. ‘What are you doing here?’

‘Making sure Felicity doesn’t kill herself’, was all he said, as he went over to her and put a hand between her and the wall. She didn’t stop.

‘Right’, Ray said, slowly. ‘Well, I’ll wait for you in the car, Felicity. It was nice meeting you, Donna.’

After he was gone, Donna tilted his head.

‘He must be gay, right? No way that piece of perfection is straight.’

Felicity pushed Oliver’s hand away and started hitting her head on the wall again.

↓→↑←

Oliver did his best, to push Felicity towards her mother.

So after everything that happened, he made sure to keep himself away from the apartment. Half way through the day, though, Felicity texted him, saying that it was okay to come home.

When he got there, Donna and Felicity were sitting on the floor, eating pizza. Oliver tried to give them privacy, but Felicity wouldn’t have it.

That didn’t really surprise him.

It was Donna who surprised him.

When Felicity went to the bathroom, she looked at him with a very serious expression.

‘Did Felicity tell you, what happened tonight?’

He nodded, frowning.

‘So you are her friend. Pretty good friend, I assume, since she told you, and since you’re sleeping here.’

‘We’re friends, yes’, Oliver said, pointedly.

‘So you know… things’, Donna said, slowly. ‘Like why Felicity ended up being the VP of a multinational corporation, even though her skills are in computers, why she knew self defense, and, most importantly’, the woman sighed, ‘why she didn’t seem shocked when the Arrow came to save us.’

Oliver was silent for a few long moments, but in the end, he smirked, a bit.

‘The way I heard it, you didn’t need a lot of saving.’

‘Is she okay?’, Donna leaned forward. ‘Is she safe?’

Oliver took a few seconds to answer. ‘I can’t promise you that she’ll always be safe.', he told her honestly. 'But I can promise you that there are a lot of people that would go to hell and back to keep her safe.’

Donna seemed shocked, and she reared back a bit, blinking fast.

Of course, that’s when Felicity came in.

‘What’s wrong?’, she asked, coming down to sit next to her mother.

‘Nothing’, Donna shook herself out of it, wrapping an arm around her daughter’s shoulders. ‘Oliver was just telling me of all the men you’ve got at your feet.’

‘Literally, no one’, Felicity frowned. ‘Well, there’s Jerry.’

‘Who’s Jerry?’, Oliver asked, maybe a bit too fast.

‘My EA.’, Felicity threw him a pointed look.

Oliver snorted, as she glared. So Oliver started laughing harder, much to her displeasure. But he didn’t stop, and soon enough, Felicity was laughing too, completely ignoring her mother’s questioning look.


	28. Mom, Dad, I'm adopted.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Jill88](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhill88/pseuds/Jhill88) asked: 5 times Roy called Olicity his parents and the 1 time they accepted him as theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hella quick. There's gonna be a few more quick ones, before a hiatus. Just fyi ^.^

_One_

Roy hates it when he gets hurt. For one, there’s the pain. And the blood, and the fact that he’ll have to patch up his suit.

But the worst of it is Felicity. She takes care of his injury, sure, but she worries. A lot.

More than once has Roy woken up on the Foundry table, with Felicity crying while holding his hand and changing his bandages. He hates it. He hates being the reason she cries.

This time, it wasn’t any different.

‘You know’, he told Felicity after she was done, ‘you’re worse than a mother.’

‘What?’, she sniffed.

‘You get more worried about us than a mother would be over her kid.’

‘I do not’, Felicity snapped, seemingly affronted.

‘You kinda do’, Oliver smirked, butting in.

‘Oh, you’re just the same’, Roy told him with a raised eyebrow. ‘Mommy Hacker and Daddy Arrow.’

Roy laughed at his own joke, but he was the only one.

 

_Two_

A few days later, they were on a job again.

But before they went in, Oliver pulled Roy to the side and told him, not unkindly, to be careful.

‘Sure, Dad’, Roy snorted. ‘Wouldn’t want Mommy to worry.’

Oliver glared, good naturally, but he did stop talking.

 

_Three_

It was Roy’s fault, really, that he mentioned he needed to buy a suit for Lyla and Digg’s wedding.

So it shouldn't have surprised him, that he found himself in a very expensive shop, trying out different suits he couldn’t possibly afford, with Oliver running the whole ordeal.

‘A father shouldn’t be so picky’, Roy mumbled after the 5th suit.

‘Good thing I’m not your father’, Oliver didn’t miss a beat in answering. ‘And I’m pretty sure a father wouldn’t pimp out his son so much.’

Roy blinked. ‘You’re pimping me up?’

‘Weddings are for hooking up’, Oliver frowned. ‘Or so I’ve been told.’

‘I’m not gonna answer that’, Roy groaned. ‘Let’s just get this over it.’

 

_Four_

Felicity loved the suit.

But she still felt the need to straighten his bow tie.

‘Mom’, Roy groaned, ‘Enough!’

Felicity just snickered.

 

_Five_

Surprisingly enough, Roy actually did hook up with someone at the wedding.

She was nice, a young reporter, the daughter of someone Digg used to work with.

But after a few days, Felicity figured out that his girlfriend was obsessed with Arrow and Arsenal. 

Felicity and Oliver talked to him about it, not demanding, but concerned.

‘It’s your decision’, Oliver said.

‘Just make sure to be safe’, Felicity added.

Roy nodded his way through the conversation, because he knew it was the right thing. But still, he couldn’t help himself.

‘I shouldn’t expect a sex talk too, right Mom? Dad? I already know that.’

Felicity pushed him away, as Oliver glared furiously.

 

_Plus One_

‘Hey Roy!’, Felicity yelled from the other part of the Foundry. ‘Mom and Dad are gonna catch a movie. You wanna join us?’

‘Sure’, Roy answered immediately.

There was a pause, Felicity and Oliver waiting him out.

‘Wait, what?’, Roy shrieked.

‘The papers came in’, Oliver deadpanned. ‘You’re adopted.’


	29. Misunderstanding the coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> k asked: _I have wanted to read one like this but I wondered if you could do one where Roy starts acting strange around Felicity (it could be mothers day or her birthday) like getting her coffee and anything else she wants or doing things that he know will please her only to have Oliver take it the wrong way and getting jealous only for Roy to admit to everyone that Felicity is the closest thing to a loving mother he ever had._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN ABUNDANCE OF ROY, LATELY.

It starts out simply enough, with coffee.

Oliver notices that Roy makes sure Felicity always has her cup filled with coffee, all the time she’s in the Foundry.

Two days later, Roy brings a couple of muffins too. The next day, some donuts.

The day after that, he just brings Felicity a ridiculously large cupcake, with bright pink frosting that gets on her nose when she tries to eat it.

++

It’s been going on for a week.

But it wasn’t just that. It would have been fine, from Oliver’s point of view, if it was just coffee and sweets.

But it wasn’t.

Because Roy also started gravitating towards Felicity a lot more. They were close before, sure, but now, Roy was all but camping out next to Felicity’s desk, talking her ear out when she wasn’t working. And when she was, he just sat next to her, silently.

If Felicity noticed something was different, Oliver didn’t see her say anything to Roy. She seemed to dwell in the attention. Giggling and smiling at Roy, bumping their shoulders together and hugging every once in a while.

They talked for hours, every day, whispering and acting like they were the only people in the world.

It made Oliver… uneasy, to say the least. He knew Felicity wasn’t dating Palmer any more, that was over weeks ago. But…

He wasn’t intend on saying anything.

But then he heard Roy ask Felicity out to the movies later that night, and she eagerly accepted. And throughout the day, Roy kissed her cheek four times, gave Felicity’s shoulders a massage that made her groan, and one oddly goofy moment, he picked her up and swirled Felicity around, singing what Oliver thought was a Disney tune.

So Oliver thought a lot about how he should phrase it, but in the end he took Roy to the side and tried his best not to seem threatening.

‘I know I have no say in your personal life’, he started, making Roy pull a face, ‘but I think that starting a relationship with Felicity might not be the best thing right now, for either of you.’

‘Start a relationship?’, Roy frowned. ‘We’re not exactly starting it, it’s been going on since you first brought me in.’

Oliver felt like someone shot him in the stomach.

‘She was dating Palmer’, was all he managed to say.

‘Yeah. So?’, Roy didn’t miss a beat.

‘And you were dating Thea.’, Oliver added, as an afterthought.

Roy narrowed his eyes.

They just stared at each other for a few seconds. Oliver was frowning, deeply, feeling very confused. He shouldn’t judge Felicity, for her life choices, he knew he had no right to. And he wasn’t judging her, but he didn’t think Felicity was that kind of a woman. And Roy, he cheated on Thea?

‘Dude’, Roy startled, looking horrified off all a sudden. ‘No, not like that!’

‘What?’, Oliver breathed out.

‘It’s not like that’, Roy said desperately. ‘How could you even think that’d I’d… that we’d… no.’

Before Oliver got to say anything, Roy all but ran away from him, to Felicity’s side. He startled her, but Felicity didn’t hesitate in hugging Roy back when she found herself enveloped in his arms.

Oliver shared a very confused look with Digg, as they both slowly made their way towards their team mates.

‘Look’, Roy said when he pulled away, ‘I love you.’

‘Me too’, Felicity answered quickly, even though she was frowning. ‘What’s going on?’

‘My dad left before me and my sister were born.’, Roy said quickly, stunning everyone into silence. ‘When we were 6, my sister, my twin sister, she got sick and died.’

Felicity looked horrified. Oliver wasn’t feeling any better.

‘And my mom’, Roy went on, a deep frown between his eyebrows, ‘she killed herself soon after.’

‘Roy’, Felicity whispered, grabbing one of his hands in both of hers, bringing them up to her chest.

Roy shook his head, spearing a look towards Oliver and John, before smiling down at Felicity.

‘You keep telling me, that we’re a family. And I believe you, I do, I just never really understood it.’

Felicity looked completely in shock, and she didn’t say anything, so Roy went on.

‘Until now. I realized that you’re the closest thing I ever got to a mother or a sister since I was 6. So…’, he looked towards Oliver. ‘That’s why I’ve been acting like this.’

Roy turned towards Felicity, with a very goofy grin on his face. ‘I hope that’s okay.’

Felicity didn’t move for a few seconds, staring up at Roy with wide eyes, still holding onto his hand. But then, she squealed, quickly letting go of his hand so that she could wrap her arms around his shoulders.

Roy pulled a face, and Oliver thought she might be squeezing him too tightly, but he didn’t seem to care, considering he put his hands around her waist and smiled into her hair.

Digg pulled out his phone and started taking pictures. Oliver would have rolled his eyes, but he didn’t manage to take them off Felicity and Roy for long enough to do that.

After a while, Oliver saw Roy planting his feet firmer onto the ground. He lifted Felicity up, easily, till her feet didn’t touch the ground anymore, and she yelped, but didn’t fight it.

Roy carried Felicity over to where Oliver was standing, and all but shoved her in his arms.

‘There we go’, Roy said around a grin. ‘Daddy needs some hugs too.’

Oliver opened his mouth, probably to yell at Roy, but then Felicity was hugging him, tightly, laughing against his neck. So Oliver shut up.

Digg was still taking pictures.


	30. Are you drunk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lau2012 asked: _Felicity riding Oliver's bike any reason you can think of and being good at it._

Oliver didn’t mean to get drunk. He really didn’t. He just wanted to spend some quality time with Thea, eating some pizza and drinking some wine.

He doesn’t know when the wine turned to vodka.

Or when the first bottle of vodka turned to a second one.

Or when Thea started asking him questions about his love life.

Or why Thea kept yelling at him, to call Felicity.

But it seemed like a good idea, at the moment. Felicity always made everything better.

She answered after two rings, and the sound of her voice, rough and scratchy for some reason he didn't know, it made Oliver sigh in contentment.

‘What’s wrong?’, Felicity asked, quickly.

‘Nothing’, Oliver shook his head, not realizing she can’t actually see him.

‘It’s 4am’, she groaned.

‘Am sorry’, he was quick to say. ‘I don’t know what time it is, sorry ‘Licity.’

‘Are you drunk?’, she asked after a beat.

‘I can’t lie to you’, Oliver frowned. ‘So yes. Yes I am.’

He heard Felicity sigh, and Oliver couldn’t help but feel sad.

‘Don’t be mad at me’, he said. ‘Please don’t be mad.’

‘I’m not mad, Oliver’, she said softly, making him grin. ‘Where are you?’

‘The living room.’

She sighed again, annoyed. ‘Of which house?’

‘Oh’, Oliver blinked. ‘Thea owns the house. I stay here too, but she paid for it. Well, Merlyn paid for it. ‘, he grumbled. ‘But it’s Thea’s.’

‘And is Thea with you?’

‘Aha.’, Oliver nodded. ‘She wanted to drink.’

‘So she’s drunk too’, Felicity sighed again.

‘Stop doing that’, Oliver pouted. ‘When you make that sound, you sound sad and I don’t like it when you’re sad.’

Felicity snorted. ‘Why don’t you and Thea go to bed, Oliver? It’s late.’

‘I don’t know’, he turned toward his sister. ‘Why aren’t we going to bed?’

‘There’s still vodka’, Thea said like it was obvious. ‘And you have to tell Felicity that you love her.’

‘But’, Oliver frowned, ‘Felicity knows I love her.’

There was a squeal in his ear, and Oliver remembered he was on the phone with someone.

‘Who’s this?’, he asked, because he couldn’t remember who it was.

‘I’ll be right there, Oliver’.

‘Felicity!’, he grinned. ‘You’re coming over? There’s vodka!’

‘Yeah, I’m coming over. My car’s in service and I don’t know how I will get there, but I’m coming over.’

‘You should take the bike’, Oliver said, happily. ‘I left it in your garage.’

‘Okay’, Felicity said after a beat. ‘I’ll be there soon, okay?’

‘Yes’, Oliver grinned. ‘I’m waiting.’

With that, he put the phone down and headed over to the balcony. Thea followed him, but she brought the bottle of vodka too.

↔

He heard the roar of the motor before he saw his bike.

And when he did, Oliver was glad he was sitting down. Because  Felicity riding his motorcycle was a sight to see.

Her ponytail was floating behind her, from under the helmet. She was wearing a pink sweater, which created a stark contrast against the red Ducatti. She wasn’t wearing a skirt, but skinny jeans, and Oliver felt sad about that, even though the pants made her ass look amazing.

Oliver found himself getting hard. But his sister was right next to him, and Felicity was coming up the stairs of the building, so he shook himself out of it.

Thea and he got up and they both went to answer the door for Felicity. She looked mad, and Oliver couldn’t have that.

So he hugged Felicity, ignoring her protests, pulling her inside the loft as Thea giggled and closed the door.

‘What are you doing, Oliver?’, Felicity asked after she stopped squirming.

‘You look mad. I don’t like it.’

Felicity sighed, but she did pat his back twice, before pulling away. She then went to the kitchen, and Thea and Oliver were hot on her heels.

She handed them both a bottle of water, sternly demanding them to drink it. They both did, but Thea still muttered about ‘someone being bossy’.

‘You’ll thank me in the morning’, Felicity replied, waving it off. ‘Now both of you, go to bed.’

‘But-‘, Thea tried.

‘No buts’, Felicity said loudly. ‘Go to sleep. Both of you.’

‘Okay’, Oliver found himself saying, even if he didn’t want to. ‘Cuddles?’, he asked Felicity hopefully, making her splutter.

‘No’, she all but shrieked. ‘Definitely no cuddles.’

Oliver pouted, dramatically, but Thea was there to hug him. ‘Cuddles?’, she asked, equally hopeful, and Oliver nodded.

Felicity made sure they took off their shoes and changed into pajamas, even if both the Queens complained about doing it. But she did wish them sweet dreams before turning off the light, and Oliver found himself smiling into Thea’s hair.

↔

Oliver woke up slowly, it took him a while to realize that there was AC/DC playing, rather loudly, from the living room.

Thea groaned next to him, and he felt her turn on the other side, groaning ‘no’ over and over again. She then all but pushed him out of the bed, and demanded he’d make it stop.

So Oliver manned up, fought against the massive headache he was having, and wearily made his way towards the living room.

It was empty, but Felicity’s head peeked out from the kitchen. She was grinning.

‘Good morning!’, she yelled, overly cheerful. ‘And how are you feeling this fine day?’

‘What happened?’, Oliver groaned, just blinking at her.

‘You don’t remember?’, Felicity snorted, coming into the living room and shutting down the music.

‘You and Thea got very drunk last night’, she explained. ‘Called me at 4 am, for reasons I still don’t know. I put you to bed.’

‘Did you…’, Oliver frowned. ‘Came here on my bike?’

Felicity snorted. ‘So that you remember. Yes, yes I did.’

‘I-‘

‘You need coffee’, Felicity interrupted. ‘Which I made. I also made breakfast.’

Oliver stared, making her snicker.

‘You’re welcome’, she grinned. ‘Go sit down, I’ll go get Thea.’

↔

Half way through breakfast, Thea raised an eyebrow at Felicity.

‘So my brother’s in love with you.’

Oliver choked on his coffee, while Felicity merely shrugged.

‘Yup.’

‘And you’re in love with him?’

‘Yup’, Felicity drank a sip of her coffee, acting very casual.

‘And you’re not together because…’

‘Because he’s an idiot’, Felicity grinned at Oliver, making him glare at her.

‘You think you’re funny’, he said after a few moments. ‘But you’re not.’

‘I’m hilarious’, Felicity shrugged. ‘You love it.’

‘You’re something, alright’, Oliver sighed. ‘I don’t know why I put up with you.’

‘Because I answer the phone at 4 am? And drive a bike to get here, because you are drunk off your ass and you needed someone to tuck you in?’

‘I did not need someone to tuck me in.’, Oliver glared.

‘It sure looked like that, buddy’, Felicity patted his arm, mockingly.

‘Don’t call me buddy.’, he huffed.

‘Don’t call me at 4 am for no reason’, she raised an eyebrow.

‘That was Thea’s fault.’, Oliver tried.

‘Don’t get her into this’, Felicity rolled her eyes. ‘This is all your doing.’

‘Well thank you’, he rolled his eyes, seemingly annoyed. ‘The pancakes are delicious.’

‘I know’, Felicity grinned, easily.

‘Is this foreplay?’, Thea’s voice interrupted their banter. ‘Cause it’s weird.’

They were all silent for a few moments, until Felicity sighed.

‘Just eat your goddamn pancakes, will you, Thea, please? And next time you want to get your brother drunk, just don’t.’

‘What if’, Thea grinned, ‘I get you drunk too?’

Felicity blinked. ‘That would be acceptable, yes.’

Oliver groaned, banging his head on the table. ‘Oh god, you’re bonding. The end is near.’

‘At least it comes with delicious pancakes’, Felicity muttered, and Thea nodded solemnly.


	31. Did you just flirt with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this](http://idc-itsobvious.tumblr.com/post/104502554460) post.

Felicity knew, deep down, that Oliver wasn’t going to do anything, not anymore.

She knew he loved her. And she knew he will keep telling her that, whenever she needed to hear it.

But Oliver wasn’t going to do anything about it. He wasn’t going to be with her.

Felicity accepted that.

But then he died.

And he was gone for a long time.

And then he came back, still refusing to be with her.

And then, Felicity moved on, got together with Ray.

And then, that ended too.

And Oliver still refused to be with her.

Felicity accepted that.

But this time, she wasn’t going to stand there and do nothing. She knew he wasn’t going to accept anything, so her plan was to take baby steps, and to stay single. That wasn’t an issue, really.

So Felicity started flirting with Oliver. She started out innocently, joking around and winking.

After a few weeks, she started touching him more. Fleeting touches, fingers running down arms, brushing against shoulders, all the things he used to do to her before. And when she patched him off when he was injured, her hands always lingered.

Over the next months, she got bolder and bolder.

There were more innuendos and inappropriate babbling, and only some of them were planned.

Felicity started kissing Oliver's cheek, each night, before he left on a mission or on patrol. She told him it was for good luck.

When they were walking down the street, she started wrapping her arm around his, always.

Every now and then, she’d lean against him. When it felt appropriate, she’d all but press her body against his, either for comedic value or for comfort.

She also started texting him, when she was at work and at home. Silly things, whatever happened in her day to day life.

They had dinner or lunch together, just the two of them, every now and then. Felicity made sure for it to happen every week.

She also organized movie nights, and sometime, she’d make sure only Oliver would be able to make it. He’d usually end up sleeping on her couch those nights, and she’d make him breakfast in the morning.

After about 8 months, she ended up getting pretty shameless about it. So much so, that Roy complained and Digg asked her what she was doing.

That didn’t stop her, though.

That, and the fact that Oliver didn’t seem to notice. He flirted back, sometimes, but Felicity was sure that it wasn’t a conscious decision. Most of the time, Oliver just acted… normal.

It was frustrating, but she knew Oliver was worth it, of course he was. So Felicity didn’t stop.

One year into her plan, Felicity hurt her leg while being undercover on a mission. It wasn’t broken, but it hurt and she was forced to wear a bandage.

Just as she was going to bed, she got a text.

 _From: Oliver  
_           How’s the leg?

 _To: Oliver_  
          Still hurting, but it’s fine. My bed’s fluffy, it makes everything better.

 _From: Oliver  
          _ If you say so.

 _To: Oliver_  
          If you don’t believe me, you should test it out sometime.

It took five minutes for Oliver to answer, two texts in rapid succession.

 _From: Oliver  
_           Okay.

 _From: Oliver  
          _ Wait, did you just flirt with me?

Felicity snorted, in the silence of her bedroom, and shook her head fondly, even though her beautiful idiot couldn’t see her.

          _To: Oliver  
          _ Have been for the past year, but thanks for noticing.

Oliver didn’t answer. But he didn’t tell her to quit, either.

And she didn’t.

But now, Oliver would flirt back. Consciously. Just like she did, he grew more confident as the weeks passed, and in three months, they got back to the “gooey eyes period”, as Roy called it.

Like they were before Ray, before Oliver’s death, before their explosive date.

But this time, when Oliver asked her out to dinner, she said no, shocking him into silence. 

‘I’m not risking it, Oliver’, she smiled. ‘So tomorrow, after work, we’re sending the boys home. And you’ll go out and grab some takeout, and we’ll have a nice date, in the safety of the Foundry, without any explosions or supervillains running around. How does that sound?’

Oliver sighed in relief, and smiled at her, and Felicity giggled, happiness bubbling in every inch of her body.

They did have a very nice date, complete with a very long goodnight kiss.

But it was followed by a very nice goodmorning kiss, for every day of the rest of their lives.


	32. Oliver Queen is alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the [promo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oZ2nym-WryY) for 3x10, we see that someone saves Oliver. Who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO I HAD THIS IDEA  
> And I liked it. I liked it a lot. And this is short, okay? This is very short. I WANT AT LEAST 20.000 WORDS WRITTEN FROM THE PRESUMPTION THAT OLIVER IS SAVED BY THIS PERSON. But I don't want to write it.  
> BUT HOLY GOD, PLEASE SOMEONE WRITE IT?! PLEASE?!!!? PRETTY PLEASE!?!

Five weeks have passed since Oliver’s death. By now, Felicity was done grieving. Well, for most of it.

She threw herself into work, on both sides.

At Palmer Tech, she was working hard on making the company top of the line, and on helping Ray finalize the Atom suit. In the Foundry, she continued Oliver’s work. They all did, the Lance’s and Wildcat fighting side by side with Roy and Digg. But they still needed someone to coordinate them, and Felicity easily fell into that roll.

She was done grieving, that’s what she told everyone. That Oliver would want her to do this, be strong and keep fighting. And Felicity really did believe that. But, in truth, when Oliver was killed, she felt like her whole heart shattered to pieces.

Felicity hoped that, if she occupied her mind with anything and everything else, it would hurt less.

It didn’t, but life became more manageable.

And she tried to play the part, act like she was okay with everyone around them, because they were all worried.

So when she heard the Foundry door open at 4am on a Saturday night, Felicity sighed, deeply.

‘Seriously, Roy, you need to stop checking up on me. I’m fine, go back to work.’

Roy didn’t say anything, as he came down the stairs. But Felicity was pretty engrossed in the work she was doing at her computers, so she didn’t even bother turning around.

‘Really, I appreciate it, but leave me alone. I’m working, Roy.’, Felicity sighed.

‘I’m not Roy.’

Felicity froze when she realized what the words meant and when she realized they weren’t spoken in Roy’s voice.

But then, she didn’t hesitate in picking up the gun John insisted she keep on her desk, and quickly turning around, pointing the barrel straight at…

‘Tommy’, she gasped, gun faltering in her hand.

‘Hi’, he smiled. ‘I know we haven’t actually met before… uh…’, he narrowed his eyes, ‘before I died. But I would appreciate if you would stop pointing a gun at me.’

‘You can’t be real’, Felicity kept her voice low.

‘I am. My father saved me, and you know he has a history with coming back from the dead.’

‘But… it’s been over a year.’

Tommy sighed and took a few steps towards her, just enough to take the gun away from her. When he touched her fingers, Felicity gasped, and Tommy smirked, just a tick of his lips.

‘It took me some time to learn enough to run away’, he said, shrugging. ‘I did that just before the Mirakuru siege.’

Felicity frowned, but Tommy went on.

‘I understand that he came back to Starling then, and took Thea instead.’

‘How do you know that?’, Felicity whispered.

‘And now, Felicity’, Tommy smirked, ‘comes the truly good news.’

‘I don’t understand.’

‘Oliver’s alive’, Tommy smiled, making Felicity take a step back. ‘After he fell off that mountain, I found him and made sure he survived. We’ve been going after Malcom ever since.’

There were tears in Felicity’s eyes, and she was shaking. She covered her face with her hands and yelled into them, as loud as she could.

When her breathing evened out, and she gathered enough strength to look at Tommy again, he was watching her with a very odd look in his eyes, like he was searching for something.

‘I can’t believe you’, Felicity told him, frankly. ‘Because if it’s not true, I won’t survive it.’

‘Why?’, he asked, no emotion in his voice.

‘Because this’, Felicity seethed, ‘is the first time I’ve ever felt something since I heard the words _Oliver Queen is dead_. And I cannot… if it’s true, then why didn’t he tell us? Me?’

Tommy flinched at her loud tone, and he didn’t answer right away. But when he did, he acted like Felicity didn’t even say anything.

‘You can’t afford to not believe me’, he said, slowly. ‘Because Oliver, you know he’s stubborn.’

‘He went after Merlyn alone.’, Felicity whispered.

‘Yeah he did.’, Tommy shook his head. ‘That’s why I’m here, because I know that he can’t do it on his own.’

Felicity sighed, and all but collapsed into her chair. She pushed a hand to her forehead and tried to breathe, taking a few big gulps of air. When she finally opened her eyes, Tommy was crouching in front of her.

‘The smart thing for me to do no, would be to try to convince you, right?’, Tommy said, slowly. ‘Tell you things, that Oliver told me these past weeks, things only you and him know.’

‘You’re hurting me’, Felicity whispered, even though she didn’t mean to.

Tommy reached out to grab her hands, slowly, giving her time to pull away. She didn’t.

‘He doesn’t talk a lot about you’, he smiled. ‘I mean, yeah, he told me everything that happened since I died, and you were part of the stories, but he didn’t say a lot about _you_. Because it hurts too much, I think. But Oliver did say that you’re his light. And that he never said _I love you_ as easy as he said to you.’

Felicity laughed, even if it sounded hollow. ‘That was anything but easy, considering he was setting me up as bait.’

Tommy smirked, winking at her. ‘The second time around.’

Felicity sighed, and squeezed onto his hands tighter, resting them on her lap. Then she pressed her forehead to them, closing her eyes.

‘You’re not a meta-human? A weird clone, or shapeshifter?’

Tommy snorted. ‘What, like Mystique? No, it’s really me, Felicity.’

She didn’t say anything.

‘We never actually met before’, he said, amusement evident. ‘But I was at a coffee shop with Oliver once, and you came in.’

Felicity looks up at him, frowning, because she didn't remember anything like that happening.

‘You didn’t see us’, he explained, ‘but Oliver didn’t look away from you, until you went out of the door.’

‘And it was hilarious’, Tommy snorted, ‘because you were on the phone with someone, telling them about how your boss’s son kept making you do things for him, coming at you with ridiculous lies and flirty smiles, and that you couldn’t stop acting like a horny teenager around him, even though you wanted to punch him in the face.’

Felicity blushed, and groaned, trying to hide her face again. Tommy didn’t let her, instead he held her chin up and looked at her dead in the eye.

‘I knew you were something else, after that. I also knew that Oliver didn’t see it, so I kept my mouth shut.’, he shrugged. ‘I probably should have said something.’

‘If you’re lying to me-‘, Felicity started.

‘I’m not’, Tommy shook his head, letting go of Felicity completely and straightening up, so that he was looking down at her. ‘And I need your help, to save Oliver again. Because, honestly’, he rolled his eyes. ‘How many lives does the guy have? It’s like he’s in a goddamned video game.’

That’s when Roy decided to come down from the club. Tommy grinned in his direction, and Roy tripped over the last step when he saw him, falling on his ass. That made Felicity chuckle.

But she didn’t waste any time in calling Diggle.

↘◊↙

The next time Oliver saw Felicity, they were in the middle of Hong Kong, late at night on the pier.

Oliver was bleeding and he had a few bruised ribs, and Felicity had a broken lip and a gun pointed at Merlyn’s chest, even though he wasn’t breathing anymore.

He said her name, softly and incuriously, and Felicity turned around, glaring at him.

‘I talked with Lyla, she’s hooking us up with subcutaneous GPS.’

Oliver’s jaw dropped.

‘It’s not up for discussion’, Felicity went on, angrily. ‘Considering it's the second time you willingly wiped yourself off the face of the planet. Also, if you ever do anything even similar to this, Oliver, if you ever forget to call ever again, god help me I will give you a new scar.  On your left asscheek.’

There was an eerie silence that passed over them, as they all stared at Felicity. Roy was biting his lip to keep from laughing, and Diggle was shaking his head.

Oliver opened his mouth to say something, but Tommy stopped him, by quickly covering his mouth.

‘Don’t ask her out’, Tommy told him quickly, ‘when she’s standing near a still warm body.’

Felicity started laughing at that, somewhat hysterically.

‘Welcome back, Tommy’, she grinned. ‘We need all the people we can get to stop Oliver from doing stupid things.’

Tommy turned to her, suddenly gleeful. ‘That could be our name!’

‘Our name is Team Arrow’, Roy pointed out.

Oliver pushed Tommy’s hand away, and glared at him.

‘Let it be noted, that it was not my doing.’

 ‘Suuuuure’, Tommy dragged out, turning towards Felicity. ‘I’m gonna need a nickname.’

‘We’ll work on it’, she nodded understandingly.

‘Maybe after we deal with bringing you back from the dead?’, John raised an eyebrow.

‘Maybe we could blame the dead guy’, Roy asked, making Tommy nod.

‘Don’t I get a say in this?’, Oliver said, somewhat angrily. 

‘No’, Felicity and Tommy responded simultaneously. Then, they turned and grinned at each other.

Oliver sighed, deeply, turning it into a whine half way through. It made everybody laugh.


	33. Flarrow Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [dreideldreidelmotherfucker](http://dreideldreidelmotherfucker.tumblr.com/) asked: _So we've got ArrowWolf, but how about FlashWolf? (Or all three?) I would LOVE to see Barry and Stiles interact, especially if Derek just nopes out of there._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO EVERY TIME TEEN WOLF IS INVOLVED, I GO MAD.  
> Oh boy. No Digg in this one, cause he wouldn’t have been able to handle werewolves. I mean, have you seen how he reacted to Flash? Yeah, he definitely couldn’t have handled werewolves. Also, no Roy. Cause Team Wolf would have freaked out.   
> PS: even though they made no hint to it whatsoever, _who's aboard the bisexual!Cisco train_?

Oliver doesn’t really understand what possessed him to say yes, but he has a feeling it had something to do with flirty eyelashes and pouty pink lips. But he only accepted after making sure that Digg and Roy will stay in town, keeping Starling safe, while the Arrow went on holiday.

Felicity explained, that Derek was an old friend. That technically, his sister used to be her best friend, but she died a few years back. She hasn’t seen Derek since, but things have calmed down on the Arrow front, and in Derek’s life too. That she missed him, a lot, and that he made a lot of friends in the past years, that Felicity was dying to meet.

Of course Oliver told her she could go. But Felicity invited him along, and Oliver really couldn’t say no. She was safer with him, anyway, Felicity argued. With her luck, the apocalypse will probably start the second she sets foot in Beacon Hills, so really, he was doing her a favor.

So Oliver sighed, and started packing. He and Felicity were going to Beacon Hills, California.

▼``▼

A night before they were supposed to leave, Felicity was talking with someone on the phone when Oliver made his way down to the Foundry.

‘… does Beacon Hills even have a hotel?’, Felicity was saying.

‘You’re not staying in a hotel’, Oliver heard a man’s voice, making him realize that Felicity’s phone was on speaker. ‘I literally own a building, you can stay in one of the apartments.’

‘They have holes in the walls!’, another man’s voice came through, but it was less rough.

‘Not all of them’, the first man mumbled, making Felicity shake her head fondly. So that was Derek.

‘And the heating sucks’, the second man added, in a very annoyed voice.

‘And who is this?’, Felicity chuckled.

‘Stiles’, Derek sighed. ‘That is Stiles.’

‘Hi’, Stiles said, quickly. ‘Don’t trust Derek, the heating really does suck.’

‘I’ll make sure to bring fluffy socks, then’, Felicity snorted. ‘But really, Der, you don’t have to do that.’

‘It’s no problem, really, Felicity. If you two are okay with sharing a flat.’

‘I think we’ll manage’, she grinned at Oliver. ‘I’ll see you soon. And Stiles, I can’t wait to meet you!’, she cooed, jumping up and down in her chair excitedly. Oliver raised an eyebrow, but she just waved him off.

There was a pause on the other end.

‘I’m suddenly terrified’, Stiles said, slowly. ‘But yes, sure, you too.’

The conversation was cut off with the sounds of Felicity and Derek laughing, somewhat hysterically.

Oliver leveled her with a look. ‘Suddenly, I’m terrified too.’

Felicity laughed even harder. ‘What you need to know is that Derek is a grump. He’s mean and evil and looks like he could murder you in your sleep. He acts like it too. But’, she smiled very fondly, ‘he’s also one of the most caring men I ever met. He’s a softie, on the inside, even though he’ll deny it till the end.’

‘Okay’, Oliver found himself nodding, but his insecurity must have shown on his face, because Felicity snickered and patted his cheek.

‘You’ll brood and bond, it’s gonna be great.’

▼``▼

Oliver was parking the car, in front of a tall building that looked deserted, if it wasn’t for the other two cars in the parking lot. Felicity squealed excitedly, and all but jumped out of the car before Oliver even shut down the engine.

He saw her running towards a man. He was… a large man. Muscular and rough looking, but dressed in tight jeans and a Henley that wrapped tightly around his frame. He had stubble that hid a strong jawline, and a pair of piercing green eyes.

But he was smiling widely, gathering Felicity in his arms and picking her up easily. That was Derek, Oliver’s mind supplied.

As he got out of the car, he saw that Derek was still holding Felicity in the air, twirling her around as she giggled, delightedly. Oliver saw another man coming down the stairs of the building. He saw him long enough to realize that he was a teenager, skinny and lanky looking, and that he was gaping openly at the sight of Derek and Felicity hugging.

Then, the young man yelped and tripped over nothing, falling on his ass. Felicity and Derek ignored him, so Oliver slowly made his way towards him, making sure not to get kicked by Felicity’s feet, and awkwardly offered a hand.

He took it, and got off the ground, but he didn’t take his eyes off Felicity and Derek.

‘This is so weird’, the young man said.

‘Shut up, Stiles.’, Derek said, voice muffled by Felicity’s hair.

‘Right’, Stiles nodded, shaking himself out of it. He extended a hand towards Oliver, and he shook it, surprised by the strength of the hold.

‘I’m Stiles’, he grinned. ‘Nice to meet you, Mr Queen.’

Felicity snorted at that, burying her face further into Derek’s neck. Oliver ignored her.

‘Call me Oliver, please. I’m not that old.’

Stiles nodded, and Derek and Felicity finally detached themselves. Felicity grinned excitedly, and she jumped on Stiles, hugging him tightly. He froze, looking terrified at Derek, who just grinned back and shrugged. Stiles sighed, but he did lift a hand to awkwardly pat Felicity’s back and the sight of that made Oliver snort.

Derek extended a hand towards him, and Oliver shook it, once again shocked with the force of it. But he didn’t back down.

They glared at each other for a few seconds, until they heard Felicity sigh.

‘Boys’, she said. ‘Be nice.’

‘I didn’t say anything’, Derek frowned, letting go of Oliver’s hand.

‘Your eyebrows sure did’, Stiles mumbled, making Felicity turn sharply to look at him.

‘You’, she said pointedly. ‘I like you. I’m keeping you.’

Then she wrapped an arm around Stiles’ and all but dragged him towards the building. Stiles looked back towards Derek, completely terrified, but the man ignored him, turning to Oliver and offering help with their bags.

▼``▼

Stiles and Derek bickered like an old married couple. Stiles seemed really comfortable in Derek’s apartment, even though it was clear he didn’t live there. But he knew where everything was, he had a lot of random things lying around the loft, and that seemed to be a big deal, judging by Felicity’s reactions.

Also, Stiles didn’t shy away from talking back at Derek. Even if Derek looked like he was one step away from killing Stiles, he never did. He answered back, sure, and their fights seemed very definitive, but two minutes later they were all forgotten.

Oliver and Felicity have been there for 20 minutes. Oliver couldn’t wait to find himself alone with Felicity, to ask if Stiles and Derek were dating. He didn’t think it’d be smart to ask that out loud.

But, even more that Stiles and Derek, Oliver was shocked by Felicity and Derek. Stiles seemed to share his opinion.

They were close, clearly, but closer than anything Oliver ever saw from Felicity. It seemed like she couldn’t keep her hands off Derek and couldn’t stop smiling. She was happy, Oliver realized, and he was glad for that, but he couldn’t help but feel a little bit jealous.

They didn’t have a thing, Derek assured them. They never dated, Felicity added when Stiles asked. Oliver believed them, but he couldn’t wash away the uneasy feeling.

▼``▼

Felicity was in the middle of telling a story, something about a Halloween party with Derek and his sister when they all heard a wolf howl.

Oliver froze, and Felicity stopped mid-word, but Derek and Stiles looked at each other, both of them jumping out of their seats.

‘Scott’, was what Derek said, and Stiles’ eye grew wide. ‘He’s close.’

‘Go’, Stiles all but yelled. ‘Should I come?’

‘No’, Derek shook his head. ‘He’s not in trouble anymore, but he’s hurt. Get the med kit.’

Stiles swore and turned around, heading towards the staircase.

‘Derek’, Felicity yelled, stopping the man from running out of the apartment. ‘You should take Oliver. And his bow.’

Oliver startled at that, and Derek looked at him for a few longs moments, scrutinizing. In the end, he turned towards Felicity.

‘I don’t need him right now. But I think it’ll be best if you and Stiles explain before Scott and I come back.’

With that, he ran out of the apartment, leaving Oliver behind, frowning at Felicity.

Stiles came back then, hands filled with medical supplies.

‘So, Oliver’, Felicity flinched as she started talking. ‘You know how we’ve dealt with a bunch of crazy things these past few years? Crazy, impossible things? Like humans with super powers and metahumans and all of that?’

Oliver stiffened, sparing a glance at Stiles, who was frowning at Felicity.

‘Felicity’, Oliver gritted out, ‘what are you doing?’

‘Trying to tell you that werewolves are real.’

‘You know?’, Stiles screeched, taking a step backwards.

‘Kinda hard not to, considering Laura wolfed out every time she got her period.’

Stiles made a really odd sound, between a wheeze and a scream, and Oliver really didn’t know what was happening anymore.

‘Werewolves are real’, Felicity told him softly. ‘And Derek’s one of them. Scott too.’

Oliver turned sharply at Stiles.

‘Nu-uh’, he shook his head. ‘I’m human. Most days, anyway.’

Oliver wordlessly went down to the car and got his bow.

▼``▼

After Felicity and Derek patched Scott up, only a bit, because the wounds were already healing, they all demanded to know what happened.

Scott said there was an Omega in the Preserve, and that he fought him. But the wolf was rabid, and he kicked Scott’s ass, hence all the claw wounds on his chest and back.

‘And then, someone saved me, killed the omega.’, Scott said, a very confused look in his eyes.

‘Someone?’, Stiles asked in a high pitched voice. ‘Who?’

‘I don’t know’, Scott shook his head. ‘But he was… He wasn’t right. He smelled human, but like… fuel too.’

‘Fuel?’, Felicity raised an eyebrow.

‘And he… uh…’

‘Scott, spit it out’, Derek said in an authoritative voice.

‘He was on fire!’, the younger man said in a rush. ‘There was fire coming out of his hands and legs and his face and he was flying.’

Oliver was about to suggest a psychiatrist, when Stiles took a step forward.

‘So, magic.’

‘Probably’, Derek sighed.

‘Or not’, Felicity said in a small voice, staring at Oliver.

‘We’re not in Central City, Felicity’, he said after a beat.

She just shook her head and got out her phone, clicking away for a few seconds until showing the screen to Scott.

‘That’s him’, the werewolf said, frowning. ‘His hair’s longer and he looks more… homeless, but that’s him.’

‘Him who?’, Derek all but growled.

Felicity didn’t look at him, though, she looked at Oliver.

‘Ronnie.’

Oliver blinked. ‘Caitlin’s Ronnie? He’s dead.’

Felicity shook her head. ‘He’s a meta human now. Calls himself Firestorm. Told Caitlin to stop looking for him.’

‘What the hell’s a meta human?’, Stiles asked, clearly annoyed.

Felicity shared a look with Derek.

‘You got another free apartment?’

He startled, but nodded nonetheless.

‘I’ll call Barry’, Oliver said. ‘You explain.’

‘No’, Felicity shook her head. ‘Caitlin’s going to want to hear it from me. You explain.’

Oliver sighed, but he did start talking.

▼``▼

‘No’, Derek was saying the next day. ‘I don’t believe it.’

‘Says the werewolf’, Oliver narrowed his eyes.

‘You saw the stories online’, Stiles shook his head. ‘The Flash is real.’

‘No’.

Felicity sighed. ‘Denial was always your strong suit.’

He glared at her, but she didn’t back down.

‘Whatever’, she said, pointedly. ‘You’ll see it for yourself soon enough. And when that happens, just… don’t provoke him.’

Oliver narrowed his eyes at her, as did Derek, but Felicity just smiled sweetly and shrugged.

‘Barry’s very competitive.’

‘I wonder who would win between the Flash and the Arrow’, Stiles said, somewhat absently.

Oliver turned to look at him, amused. ‘I thought you were supposed to be smart.’

‘I am’, Stiles glared. ‘The Flash has speed, yeah, but the Arrow has experience and different types of arrow and-’

‘No, I mean…’, Oliver raised an eyebrow. ‘I though you would have figured out who the Arrow is by now.’

Stiles blinked. ‘I never thought of it.’

‘Stiles’, Derek sighed. ‘Oliver brought in a compound bow twice as large as Allison’s was, painted green. And a leather quiver, also painted green, with green arrows.’

‘Really?’, Stiles stared up at Oliver with wide eyes.

He just raised an eyebrow.

‘Are you Arsenal?’, Stiles asked Felicity, making her jaw drop and Oliver burst out laughing.

‘No’, Felicity finally answered. ‘I don’t like… pointy things. I’m the…’, she turned towards Oliver. ‘Hacker’s such an ugly word.’

‘She’s the tech’, Oliver smiled at her. ‘And the… mom of the group.’

‘Hey!’, Felicity yelped.

‘Roy’s words’, Oliver smirked, ‘not mine.’

‘Sounds about right’, Derek snorted. ‘Stiles is our pack mom.’

‘Hey!’, Stiles yelped.

‘Scott’s words’, Derek smirked, ‘not mine.’ He blinked, his expression turning serious. ‘There’s a car.’

Felicity rushed to the window, and said ‘they’re here’, just as Barry appeared in front of her, making her hair woosh in her face.

‘Sorry it took so long’, Barry told her. ‘They made us drive here. I drove! For 500 miles! It was so boring, I-‘

‘Barry’, Felicity grabbed a hold of his face, making him stop talking. ‘Bigger fish to fry.’

‘Right’, he nodded. ‘I’ll go get the equipment.’

It took him four trips to the car, and by the time all the Star Labs cases were piled up in the middle of Derek’s loft, Caitlin and Cisco have also made their way up the stairs.

When Barry finally stopped running, he stopped in front of Derek.

‘Hi, you’re Felicity’s friend, right?’, he smiled, warmly. ‘Nice place you’ve got here. And thank you, for letting us stay here. We-‘

‘No’, Derek said, interrupting him. ‘Hell no.’

‘Again’, Oliver smirked. ‘Says the werewolf.’

‘Werewolf?’, Barry tilted his head, frowning at Derek.

Derek, who sighed and wolfed out, flashing his eyes and snapping his teeth.

Barry screamed, and in the blink of an eye, he was standing in front of Caitlin and Cisco, all three of them wearing equally terrified expressions.

‘It’s okay, guys’, Felicity said, stepping in their eyesight. ‘They’re cool.’

‘So cool’, Cisco breathed out, after a beat, peeking around Barry to catch a better look at Derek.

‘I don’t know’, Stiles shrugged, ‘it kinda loses its appeal after the first five full moons.’

‘I am going to need a lot of information’, Caitlin wheezed out.

‘Of course’, Stiles smiled, easily. ‘After we find your Ronnie?’

Caitlin flinched, as did Cisco. Barry just close his eyes.

Stiles’ smile instantly fell. ‘I’m sorry, I didn’t-‘

‘It’s fine’, Caitlin shook her head. ‘But yes, we should find him.’

With that, they all started working.

▼``▼

Stiles and Cisco bonded instantly. Oliver timed them, at one point, when they talked for an hour about a comic book. Just one comic book.

Caitlin kept throwing Derek odd looks. If Oliver didn’t know better, he’d say she was checking him out, but she still looked mildly terrified, so it probably wasn’t that.

Derek barely took his eyes off Barry. It was clear that he was having trouble coping with the existence of the Flash, and it was hilarious to watch. He never said anything, but there was a pinch between his eyebrows and every now and then, he’d shake himself out of it, look away for a minute before returning to staring at Barry.

Barry, on the other hand, only looked at Derek when he was interacting with Felicity. Which, granted, happened a lot, but Barry never said anything.

Not even when Derek playfully slapped Felicity’s ass, to get her to move out of his way. Truth be told, everybody in the room fell silent at that. Except for Cisco, who wolfwistled.

Scott was at work most of the day, and when he got to Derek’s apartment, he complimented Caitlin’s dress and fell on his ass when Barry first ran by him.

▼``▼

They found Ronnie out in the woods.

Derek smelled him two days later, when he was jogging. Ronnie was staying in a trailer, moving it around the Preserve.

Oliver was surprised, when Ronnie didn’t attack them, considering he and Barry were wearing their suits, Derek and Scott were wolfed out, and Stiles was wielding one of Cisco’s prototypes for a cold gun.

But Ronnie barely spared them a look, he didn’t take his eyes off Caitlin.

She begged him to come home. She tried to convince him that they could help. Ronnie wouldn’t have it.

‘I’ll hurt you, Cait, I know I will. And I can’t have that.’

‘But-‘

‘No’, Ronnie all but roared. ‘Stay away from me. If you love me, you’ll stay away from me, and... you need to stop loving me. Move on.’

Caitlin didn’t answer, not really, but they all knew she’d listen to him.

‘Cisco’, Ronnie turned, ‘you keep her sane. And you’, he turned towards Barry, ‘you keep her safe.’

He didn’t wait for an answer; Ronnie just took a step back and set himself on fire, flying away from them.

Oliver took a moment to get his mind to get accustomed to that particular superpower.

When he came back to it, Caitlin was already wrapped in Cisco’s arms, and he was walking her towards the cars. Stiles, Derek and Scott were following them, at a few steps behind. Barry was still looking at the sky.

Oliver felt Felicity behind him, gently putting a hand on the back of his hood.

‘I got you back’, she whispered. ‘Why couldn’t she get him back?’

He couldn’t see her face, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to. So he looked ahead, at where Derek stopped walking, with his head tilted to the side. Oliver knew he was listening in, but that didn’t stop him from answering.

‘We both know, Felicity, that good things don’t happen to good people.’

▼``▼

When they got back to the apartment building, Felicity and Caitlin all but locked themselves in the loft team Flash were staying it. That left the men in Derek’s loft. Except for Scott, who went back to work.

Cisco and Barry started gathering the Star Labs equipment, Derek was reading in his bed and Stiles was next to him, asking Barry questions, random questions, about his powers. Every now and then, Cisco interrupted with a question about werewolves. Derek didn't say a word, but Stiles answered everything.

In lack of anything better to do, Oliver started doing pushups.

That’s how Felicity found them.

‘So’, she clapped her hands to get their attention, ‘Caitlin and I have decided that drinks are in order, and I know Derek doesn’t have any so, Stiles, you’re driving, come on.’

‘But-‘, Stiles frowned.

‘No buts!’, Felicity pointed a finger at him. ‘You’re driving.’

‘I can drive you’, Derek put a hand on her shoulder.

‘Did I stutter?’, Felicity glared. ‘Stiles! Come one.’

With that, they were gone, and Derek spent a frankly embarrassing amount of time staring at the closed door.

‘That’s not going to end well for you’, Oliver found himself saying.

‘I’m a werewolf’, Derek frowned. ‘I shouldn’t be afraid of skinny human assholes and feisty blondes.’

‘Dude’, Barry laughed, ‘Felicity scares everyone, it’s okay.’

‘I’m not scared of her’, Cisco grinned. ‘Not after I’ve seen her shirtless.’

The next second, Barry took a step towards him, Oliver glared and Derek flashed his eyes.

‘It was Barry’s fault!’

▼``▼

The first thing Stiles did when he came back was to hug Derek, much to the wolf’s surprise.

Oliver only heard part of that conversation, but it was enough to know that Felicity meddled.

‘When people love you’, Stiles was telling Derek, ‘they love you with everything they have and it’s irrevocable and insane and you’re so stupid for not seeing it.’

Yeah, Oliver thought, Felicity definitely meddled.

And then Caitlin came in, wearing one of Barry’s shirts, as he pointed out, and she rummaged through the Star Labs bags until she found two large bottles of a clear drink. Cisco explained, that it was a drink made to get even Barry drunk, and Stiles mentioned that it could work on Derek too, and after that, it’s all a bit of a blur.

▼``▼

They were all sitting around the couch, still drinking, except for Felicity and Caitlin.

Who were in Derek’s bed, still drinking, but whispering and giggling. Of course, only Derek could hear what they were saying, and he was begging them to stop.

His whole face was red. Oliver wasn’t sure if he was blushing, or if it was because of the alcohol.

‘Clearly they’re talking about sex.’, Cisco said, weirdly rational, considering how much tequila he drank. ‘But what kind of sex? And with whom?’

‘You know’, Stiles tapped on Derek’s shoulder, ‘it’s revenge. Tell us what they’re talking about, and it’s revenge.’

‘That makes sense’, Barry grinned.

Derek sighed, hiding his face behind his hands, but he did start talking.

‘How does Barry’s speed influence his sex life?’

Barry’s jaw dropped.

‘Why doesn’t Stiles have girls falling over him, just so they could sit on his face?’

Stiles yelped.

‘Would Cisco rather fuck Barry or Oliver?’

‘Both’, Cisco shrugged, freezing completely afterwards. ‘You’re hot.’, he blinked. ‘Don’t act like you don’t know it.’

‘True’, Stiles said, somewhat absently. ‘What about you, though?’, he looked at Derek. ‘What are they saying about you?’

‘Not much’, the wolf shrugged. ‘Considering Felicity actually knows if I can hold someone up during wall sex.’

‘So you have!’, Stiles said, seemingly shocked. ‘You did!’

‘Did what?’, Barry frowned.

‘Felicity’, Oliver sighed. ‘Derek did Felicity.’

‘I did not’, Derek pulled a face. Then, he yelled. ‘Felicity! Tell them I didn’t have sex with you.’

There was a pause.

‘ _I_ didn’t have sex with _you_.’, Felicity finally yelled back. ‘Not for your lack of trying.’

‘That was one time’, Derek grumbled back. ‘I thought Laura wanted to hook us up.’

Felicity was laughing too hard to actually respond, and Derek opened his mouth to say something more, but Cisco interrupted him.

‘Okay, okay’, he said excitedly. ‘Raise your hand if you ever kissed Felicity.’

Oliver didn’t hesitate. Barry didn’t either. They both stared at each other, until Derek sighed and said that Felicity always gets the hot guys.

‘Now’, Cisco went on, looking intently at Barry, ‘raise your hand if you ever kissed Caitlin.’

Barry hesitated, and glared at his friend, but he did lift his hand.

Cisco cackled, clapping excitedly.

‘Now’, Stiles interrupted whatever Barry was about to say, ‘lift your hand if you wanna make out with Oliver.’

Derek was the only one who didn’t raise a hand. Even Caitlin did. Felicity raised both hands and a leg. Oliver sighed and poured himself another drink.

‘Could we stop, maybe?’, he finally said. ‘We’re not teenagers anymore.’

‘Speak for yourself’, Stiles mumbled.

‘Why did we let you drink, again?’, Barry frowned.

‘Cause you like me.’, Stiles didn’t miss a beat.

‘And why do we like you?’, Oliver felt the need to ask.

‘The eyes’, Felicity yelled.

‘And the hands’, Caitlin added.

‘Women are weird’, Derek sighed, and all the men agreed, taking another sip of their drinks.

‘You would be nowhere without women’, Caitlin said, pointedly. ‘And I’m not just talking about mothers.’

‘And sisters’, Felicity added.

‘Right’, the doctor nodded. ‘The three of you’, she waved her hand around in Oliver, Barry and Cisco’s general direction, ‘would be dead if it wasn’t for us.’

‘And I know for a fact’, Felicity said a bit too loudly, ‘that Stiles and Derek also have strong ladies in their lives.’

‘Who could strangle a man with their thighs.’ Caitlin grinned.

Felicity nodded, excitedly. ‘And who can ruin a man’s life with a push of a button.’

‘Can we go back to the thighs thing?’, Stiles yelled, somewhat desperately.

Caitlin blinked at him. ‘It’s not that hard. You need some strength, but not as much as you’d think, and you have to know exactly which muscle you need to squeeze. It’s not impossible.’

The men were all staring at her.

‘That’s hot’, Stiles finally said, voice raspy.

‘And terrifying.’, Derek added.

‘You should totally teach me how to do that’, Felicity said, making Oliver choke on air.

‘Me too’, Stiles added, making Derek burst out laughing.

‘And we should totally stop drinking.’, Felicity sighed.

‘That is probably true’, Caitlin nodded, sadly.

Derek shared a look with Oliver, then with Barry.

‘That just means that they’re out of booze’, Derek explained. ‘And they’re too lazy to get up and get more.’

Stiles wordlessly got up and moved to Derek’s bed, handing the girls another bottle of wine. They didn’t let him leave.

Oliver doesn’t remember much more after that.

▼``▼

He woke up slowly.

It took Oliver a while to realize he was sleeping on the floor, right next to Derek’s bed. Felicity was on that side of the bed, and her hand was in Oliver’s hair. He wondered if she was running her hands through it, and it saddened him that he didn’t remember.

He got up from the floor slowly, trying not to wake anybody.

Felicity and Caitlin were sleeping on the bed, Stiles nestled between them, all but cuddling with Caitlin and a hand lazily thrown over Felicity’s waist. Barry was sleeping on the end of the bed, sprawled over their feet.

Derek was sleeping on the couch, but Oliver could see him stirring awake, and Cisco was sleeping on the coffee table, curled up into a ball.

Oliver’s head hurt. A lot. His back a bit, too. He felt stiff all over and very very groggy. It’s been a while since he was drunk, so the hangover wasn’t a pleasant feeling.

By the looks of it, Derek felt the same way.

They wordlessly made their way to the kitchen area, and Derek made coffee.

They both took it black. ‘Like our souls’, Derek said, making Oliver narrow his eyes.

‘That sounds like something Stiles would say.’

Derek just grunted, rubbing at his eyes. ‘I have never been drunk. Or hungover.’

‘Wow’, Oliver said after a beat. ‘Sucks to be you right now.’

‘You don’t look any better, Queen.’

‘Yeah’, Oliver sighed. ‘I’m too old for this.’

Derek didn’t answer. They sat in silence for a while, and Oliver blames the booze, for making him open his mouth.

‘So you and Stiles.’

Derek closed his eyes. ‘There is no me and Stiles.’

‘Not yet’, Oliver narrowed his eyes.

‘Not ever’, Derek said, flashing his. Oliver didn’t even flinch.

‘I don’t believe that’, he said. ‘Cause Stiles is stubborn enough to change your mind.’

Derek snorted. ‘And Felicity isn’t?’

Oliver shook his head. ‘That’s different.’

‘Yes’, Derek nodded, and Oliver wasn’t surprised that Felicity told him their story, ‘but it’s still a matter of us being stupid.’

Oliver blinked. ‘Felicity said that.’

‘Yeah’, Derek sighed.

‘She’s right’, he continued after a beat.

‘She’s always right’, Oliver smiled, making Derek look up at him.

‘As long as you keep looking like that when you talk about her, and as long as you keep her safe, then… we’re good.’

Oliver opened his mouth to say something, but Stiles stumbled in the kitchen then. His eyes were barely open, he didn’t say anything, as much as he grumbled, and he sat down next to Derek, resting his head on his shoulder and stealing his cup of coffee.

Derek blinked down at him, but didn’t move. That made Oliver snort, and Derek growled at him, literally growled, until Stiles shoved a hand against his face and mumbled to stop.

Oliver laughed, but it was cut short when Felicity came into the kitchen and did the same thing to him.

▼``▼

Oliver managed to catch Derek alone in the room before they left. Well, Barry was there, but that wasn’t a problem.

‘I told Barry once, that guys like us don’t the girl’, he said, making Derek raise an eyebrow. ‘I may have been wrong.’

‘You have’, Barry answered, easily. ‘That was the Arrow talking, and as I said before, that guy’s a douche.’

Oliver spared him a look, but then he narrowed his eyes at Derek. ‘If I get my girl, will you get your guy?’

Derek blinked. But after a beat, he nodded and extended a hand for Oliver to shake, which he did.

‘Woohoo’, Barry laughed.

Oliver turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow and extending his hand towards him. ‘That goes for you too, you know.’

Barry frowned. ‘I’m not in love with Iris anymore.’

‘Clearly’, Derek said, looking pointedly towards Caitlin.

Barry gulped, but he did shake both their hands.

▼``▼

A week later, Oliver woke up in Felicity’s bed. They shared a shower and cooked breakfast together, both of them smiling like lunatics.

Felicity got dressed for work, and she was putting on her earrings when Oliver came to her side, wrapping a hand around her waist and pulling her as close as he could.

He extended his other hand, that was holding Felicity’s phone, and took a picture of them just as he was kissing her.

‘Send that to Derek and Barry’, he grinned down at Felicity. ‘And tell them I got my girl.’

▼``▼

Three nights later, Felicity got a text just as they were getting ready to go to bed.

It was a picture of Stiles sleeping in what was clearly Derek’s bed, the young man’s neck filled with hickeys.

Felicity was very confused, but Oliver just grinned and told her they’re just waiting on Barry now.

▼``▼

Barry didn’t bother texting. He just showed up in the Foundry two days later, grinning like a madman, saying that he’s with Caitlin now and the PDAs piss Cisco off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE END OF THE YEAR, MY FRIENDS.  
> I'm leaving town for the holidays, so a hiatus strikes again!   
> Have a Merry Christmas or whatever it is you're celebrating, have a fun New Years and I'll see you on the other side of 2015 ^.^  
> ALL the hugs and ALL the kisses


	34. #SoMarried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ellienop](http://ellienop.tumblr.com/) asked: _Oliver and Felicity get caught acting like they did during the Flarrow event. #married and #somarried become a thing._  
> [candymags97](http://candymags97.tumblr.com/) asked : _i really need you to write olicity making out in the foundry and roy or dig walking in. and then felicity gets all embarrassed. bonus if roy/dig didn't know about the two of them yet_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm. Hello!  
> Yeah, I'm still alive. Yeah, this is still happening. I am sorry it took me so long to update. After I came back from the holidays, I got struck by a (smooth criminal) writer's block. Or something. Hopefully, it's gone now.  
> So uh happy new year! Hope it started with a good bang:)  
> Thank you for sticking with me this far. And here's to another year filled with Olicity fluff, angst, Deadshot cameos and SnowBarry appearances ^.^

Felicity thought Oliver was going to tell everyone. Oliver thought she was going to tell the team.

Of course, neither of them said anything. Or talked about it, really.

So they were both startled by Roy’s scream.

↑

They were kissing in the Foundry, making out like teenagers, really, Oliver had a hand up Felicity’s blouse and she was leaving scratch marks on his back.

Roy came in, and screamed when he saw them.

‘What’s wrong?’, Felicity was quick to panic.

‘What’s wrong?!’, Roy screeched, incredulously. ‘You’re kissing, that’s what’s wrong!’

Felicity’s heart sunk, and she took a few hesitant steps forward, not once taking her eyes off Roy.

‘Does that bother you? I mean, the kissing, yeah I get that. But do … do we bother you?’

Roy took his sweet time to answer. Looking between Felicity and Oliver with a very confused frown between his brows. But then, his eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped.

‘Are you two together?’, he all but yelled. ‘For real?’

Felicity gaped. Then, she turned to Oliver and yelled at him. ‘You didn’t tell him?’

Oliver frowned. ‘I thought you were going to.’

‘Why would _I_ … wait’, Felicity narrowed her eyes. ‘Does that mean Digg doesn’t know either?’

Oliver slowly shook his head.

‘What the hell, Oliver?’, Felicity made her way back towards him, gently slapping his chest. ‘They’re your friends!’

‘They’re your friends too.’, Oliver argued, raising his voice to match Felicity’s.

‘Yeah, but they’re men! You’re all men!’

‘That’s crap’, Oliver shook his head. ‘What, are you going to be the one telling Thea, just because you’re a woman?’

Felicity sighed. ‘You haven’t told Thea yet?’

‘There wasn’t a good time’, Oliver sighed.

‘Still, Oliver’, she grabbed a hold of his arm and squeezed it, ‘you have a more… profound bond, with Digg and Roy, than I do. You should be the one to tell them.’

Oliver pouted. ‘John is going to give me the big brother treatment.’

‘I’m sure he is’, Felicity grinned. ‘But it’s to be expected.’

‘But-‘, Oliver tried again, only to snap his mouth shut when he saw the look Felicity threw him.

He sighed. ‘You’re gonna-‘

‘Hawk you till you do as I say?’, Felicity grinned. ‘Yes, I’m a hawker, you know that.’

Oliver sighed again, but there was a smile playing at his lips. ‘Okay’, he mumbled, before he bent down and pressed a quick kiss to Felicity’s lips.

Then, he turned towards Roy and straightened his back.

‘Roy-‘, he started, but the young man didn’t let him finish.

‘Did you two get married?’

Felicity and Oliver both blinked.

‘No’, Oliver finally said, slowly. ‘We’re dating.’         

‘Since when?’, Roy tilted his head to the side.

‘Two weeks’, Felicity was the one to answer.

‘And you’re already acting like you’re married’, Roy rolled his eyes. ‘Lord help me.’

Felicity and Oliver just watched him go, similar confused expressions on their faces.

↑

As Roy predicted, it only got worse.

↑

Felicity invited them all over for dinner, one evening. She left the Foundry early, to cook.

‘Oliver, don’t forget about the bread, please’, she told her boyfriend after she kissed him quickly on her way out.

‘I won’t’, Oliver promised, a goofy grin on his face.

He watched her until the door to the Foundry clicked shut, and when he turned back around, Roy was watching him with a scowl on his face.

‘Dude, you’re wipped.’, he said, making Oliver glare.

‘So married’, Roy continued, slowly walking away.

↑

They were at Big Belly, after a long mission, and Roy and Diggle spent a lot of time just staring at Felicity and Oliver.

At how Felicity ate all of Oliver’s pickles, at how Oliver stole from her fries after he ate his. How they took turns drinking from each other’s sodas, how Oliver never once took his hand off Felicity’s shoulder and at how their sides were pressed together.

At how they argued, for 10 minutes, about the pros and cons of fizzy drinks.

They were still at it, when Roy leaned over and whispered to Digg:

‘Are you and Lyla like this?’

John shook his head, somewhat violently.

‘Married’, Roy sighed, and Digg couldn’t help but agree.

↑

It was early December, when Roy came down the Foundry to find Felicity and Oliver deeply emerged in a conversation, arguing over something on the computer.

Over a coffee maker. They were arguing over a very fancy coffee maker.

‘Did you move in together?’, he asked before he could stop himself.

Felicity and Oliver turned around, in perfect sync, to stare at him.

‘That’s creepy’, he whispered, taking a step back.

‘No’, Felicity shook herself. ‘We haven’t moved in together. We’re Christmas shopping for Thea.’

Roy rolled his eyes. ‘Because of course you’re buying joint gifts.’

‘Is that weird?’, Felicity frowned, suddenly unsure, looking at Oliver.

‘No, Felicity’, he smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. ‘It’s not weird.’

‘Thea’s gonna love it’, Roy pointed out. ‘She’s also gonna love a red coffee maker.’

Oliver grinned, seemingly proud of himself. ‘I told you.’

Felicity sighed, going back to the computer. ‘Okay, red it is. I’ll order it to the office, cause we’re never home.’

As Roy walked away, he could still hear Oliver, casually telling Felicity that they could move in together. Roy all but ran away.

↑

When Felicity got into a car accident, the hospital called Oliver, because he was listed at her emergency contact.

Thankfully, Felicity wasn’t hurt badly, so Roy could tease her.

‘You do realize’, he said when Oliver left the room to get coffee, ‘that you’re very married. Right?’

Felicity frowned at him, for a long time. But then, she sighed.

‘I know. But… it works for us.’

‘Yeah, that’s the most disturbing thing’, Roy pulled a face.

‘It’s not disturbing’, Felicity said, somewhat angrily. ‘It’s.. it’s… It’s normal, okay? It’s normal, for us. After all we’ve been through, why can’t we act like we’re disgustingly in love?’

Roy snorted at that. ‘I’m happy for you, Felicity. You both deserve it. Just understand, that it’s weird for me to see The Arrow turning into a marshmallow around his girlfriend.’

Felicity blinked. Twice. ‘I am now picturing a marshmallow dressed in the hood, with a tiny bow and arrow.’

Roy laughed. ‘They gave you the good drugs, huh?’

She turned to look at him, frowning. ‘I’m not married to Oliver.’

‘Not yet you’re not’.

Felicity pouted, then promptly fell asleep. Roy smiled, he couldn’t really help it.

↑

When they did get married, not much changed, from Roy's perspective. They were already acting like they’re married, for years before signing the papers, so the only things that really changed were the pet names.

Ms Queen, my wife, my husband, even Mr Smoak, every now and then.

Roy didn’t really mind. He was used to it.

But still, since he was in charge of prepping the car for their wedding, he didn’t write ‘just married’ on the windscreen. He wrote ‘finally married’.


	35. I have a type. So uh, what are the odds...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity didn’t think much of Bruce Wayne when she met him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a quickly ^.^

Felicity didn’t think much of Bruce Wayne when she met him. She thought he was the typical rich boy, cocky and used to everything going his way.

Her opinion changed quickly, when he and Ray started talking business, and Felicity realized that Bruce was a lot smarter than anybody gave him credit for. He was also on the same page with Felicity, and he complemented the way she planned Palmer’s Applied Scientist division to move forward.

She tried her best not to think of it, when Bruce saw Ray’s salmon ladder and they started talking about working out regimes.

And then, her opinion changed again, because when they were out for dinner, Bruce started flirting with her. He was cocky, completely oblivious of the looks Ray was giving him, but he was also well mannered and fun. And Felicity liked it.

So, of course, the first thing Felicity did when she arrived in the Foundry, was to ask Oliver about Bruce Wayne.

Oliver _hated_ Bruce Wayne. That much was clear. He went on and on, about how much of an asshole Wayne was, how cocky, how he thought he was god, that everybody was below him and… Felicity tuned him out after the first 5 minutes.

When he was done rambling, still breathing kind of heavily and red-faced, Oliver looked at her with narrowed eyes.

‘Why do you ask?’

Felicity tilted her head. ‘Well, uh. Wayne Enterprises is going to work with Palmer Tech on a few projects. And I met Bruce today.’

Oliver growled, but didn’t say anything more.

‘I like him’, Felicity shrugged. ‘And by this point, it’s very clear that I have a type. So uh, what are the odds of Bruce Wayne being Batman?’

Oliver just turned around and wordlessly walked away.

Ш

Two days later, she was standing on a rooftop, Oliver by her side, Batman in front of them, cape flickering dramatically in the wind.

Batman’s mask fell during the fight, and they saw Bruce Wayne’s face, clearly.

Oliver was in shock, staring with his jaw dropped.

Felicity sighed, and her entire body sagged, pushing her face to Oliver’s shoulder.

‘I told you so.’, she purred sweetly.

‘I cannot believe it’, Oliver said.

‘I don’t have to tell you about the importance of keeping this a secret, do I?’, Bruce said, still using his Batman voice. It was hilarious, considering his mask was off. So Felicity giggled.

And once that started, she couldn’t really stop, it quickly developing in a full on laugh.

The two men just stared at her.

‘Uuuh!’, she said after a while, pointing a finger between the two of them. ‘There’s two of you, there’s the Flash and the Atom! We should form, like… a League!’

Oliver’s expression quickly turned into a glare, while Bruce seemed confused.

‘No, seriously!’, Felicity insisted, gently slapping Oliver’s arm. ‘You and the Flash are already BFFs, and Atom isn’t that bad once you get to know him. I’m sure Bruce is fine too.’

‘He is not’, Oliver growled, making Bruce snort.

‘Like you’d know.’, he rolled his eyes. Then, he thought better of it and lifted an eyebrow. ‘Wait. Do you know me?’

Felicity started laughing again.

Oliver ignored her. ‘While I believe that a bigger alliance couldn’t hurt, I’m not sure we’ll all be capable of working together.’

‘I work alone’, Bruce nodded.

That made Felicity laugh even harder, but she did manage to calm down fairly quickly.

‘If you ever change your mind’, she said, ‘or need backup, some arrows, some speed, a fancy suit, you know who to call.’

‘You?’, Bruce raised an eyebrow. ‘Are you the superheroes’ secretary?’

It was meant to be degrading, and Oliver tensed beside her, but Felicity waved it off.

‘Yes, I’m their secretary.', she grinned, tilting her head. 'And their hacker. And their date. Occasionally.’

‘What’, Bruce frowned, ‘all of them?’

‘Not at the same time’, Felicity shrugged, making Oliver facepalm.


	36. ALL THE GLITTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Ship Your Enemies Glitter](http://shipyourenemiesglitter.com/)

Their anniversary was coming up.

Well, no, that was a lie, they weren’t together. But the four year anniversary of the day Felicity found Oliver bleeding on her backseat was coming up in a few weeks.

Things were good between them, better than ever before, Felicity thought. They weren’t hurting anymore, even though they were still very much in love, and even though they were still not together, but they were in a nice place. It was fun. They were very close friends, and they teased each other, and joked, and it was fun.

That’s why Felicity had the courage to do what she did.

:>

She found a website that delivered an envelope filled with glitter to your enemies.

Granted, Oliver wasn’t her enemy, far from it. But he still hadn’t paid her back for bleeding all over her upholstery.

So she ordered an envelope full of glitter to be delivered to Oliver’s door.

But Felicity had certain instructions, which she included in an e-mail.

The guys from shipyourenemiesglitter called her. It was weird, apparently, for someone to request a specific color (dark green, of course), and to have such a sweet and weird note attached.

And since she had the guy on the phone, Felicity asked if there was any way for the envelope to reach its destination at a certain time and date, so that she could make sure she’s there.

The guy couldn’t believe she wanted to be there. ‘He’ll know it was you’, he kept saying, but Felicity assured him that that’s what she wanted.

‘I’ll tell you what.’, the guy finally said. ‘I have a cousin in Starling. I’ll get him to deliver it personally, exactly when you want, if you film the whole thing.’

Felicity hesitated.

‘Come on, lady.’, the guy laughed. ‘Uh, Miss Smoak. Having a video of Oliver Queen getting glittered on our website will be good for business. Plus, it’ll be good for him, right? Good publicity. He seems like such a stuck-up, maybe this will… mellow him down. In the public eye, that is.’

Felicity sighed, but in the end, she agreed.

:>

She made sure everybody was there. Well, she convinced Thea into hosting a dinner party with all of Team Arrow, and that was that.

When the doorbell rang, Felicity quickly got her camera out and started recording, hiding herself from everybody. But she signaled Digg, Lyla and Roy to take a step back, and they frowned, confused, but listened to her.

The guy who delivered the envelope winked at Felicity before he left. Thankfully, nobody noticed it.

Oliver was staring at the envelope, very confused.

‘It doesn’t feel like a bomb’, he said.

‘It’s probably not’, Thea rolled her eyes. ‘Nobody knows you live here anyway. Just open the damn thing.’

She handed him a knife, and Oliver started cutting open the envelope. But right at that exact moment, baby Sara started babbling, so he lifted his eyes to look at her. So Oliver didn’t see glitter already seeping through the cut.

Mechanically, still watching Sara, he grabbed a hold of the envelope and violently divided the two sides of paper.

Glitter flew everywhere. In his hair, on his face, in his stubble and down the front of his jumper and pants.

Of course, it drew his attention. So Oliver looked down at himself and upon seeing the dark green glitter, he whined. It was a high pitched noise of incredulity, that echoed in the silent apartment.

Thea started laughing. Hysterically. So did everybody else in the room. Felicity was trying her best to keep quiet, and to not shake the camera too much.

Oliver was still staring down at himself. It went on for a few seconds, until he visibly shook himself out of it.

Glitter flew everywhere, again, making Thea laugh even harder.

‘What the hell?’, Oliver growled, waving the envelope around.

More glitter fell out of it, most of it onto himself, but on the floor too. Oliver glared at the envelope, and then he turned it around and let all the glitter fall onto the floor, along with the note.

He picked it up and started reading it aloud, the laughter dying down around him.

‘ _You still haven’t paid me back for the upholstery massacre that happened when we met. This is the retribution.  … Now, just imagine me fluttering my eyelashes and smiling innocently up at you. You want to hug me, but I won’t let you, cause you’ll get glitter all over me and that is not cool. You can come back with the hug when you get rid of all the glitter.  xx, always your girl’_

After he finished reading, his eyes snapped to Felicity. When he saw that she was recording it, his jaw dropped.

He growled her name, angrily, and that made Felicity start laughing. The camera was shaking in her hand, so Roy wordlessly took it from her.

He filmed her, for a while, but then Oliver growled Felicity’s name again, so Roy switched to filming him.

Oliver bent down and took two handfuls of glitter from the floor, and then he started marching toward Felicity. She screeched, and starting running around the living room, pleading with him to not do anything harsh, to stop. Felicity tried hiding behind their friends, but they were too busy laughing their asses off. She tried jumping over the couch, and blocking his path with chairs, but Oliver had no trouble in following her. She kept laughing all the while.

He caught her near the bar. Oliver all bur crowded her against it, pushing her back to the edge of it, while Felicity tried, reluctantly, to push at his chest.

Oliver grinned, a spark of something so incredibly playful in his eyes, and he did not look away from her eyes, as he pulled Felicity’s shirt away from her body and shoved a handful of glitter down her cleavage. Then, whatever glitter he had left in his other hand, he let it fall over her hair.

He was grinning like a madman, not stepping away from her, and Felicity was still laughing, even though she was shocked.

‘I cannot believe you did that’, she finally managed to say.

‘You started it’, Oliver raised an awfully cocky eyebrow.

Felicity groaned, but she did let her head fall against his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist in a tight hug.

Oliver started laughing, but he did hug her back.

:>

Roy filmed all of it. The glitter that was covering them both was glistening in the lights, and the last shot of the video, both of them smiling and hugging each other, covered in dark green glitter, Felicity loved it so much that she had in printed and framed.

She thought about not doing it, but she did owe it to the guys at shipyourenemiesglitter. And it might do Oliver some good. So Felicity sent them the video.

They edited it, worked on lighting and sped some parts up, slowed some down, and posted it on youtube.

It went viral, instantly.

Oliver seemed furious, at first. But then, he actually saw the video, and he laughed a lot at it, so Felicity didn’t feel bad anymore.

:>

The week after that, Felicity found glitter pens on her desk.

For her next birthday, Oliver got Felicity the ugliest sweater in the world, bright pink with a glittery rainbow on the front, and what looked like a handmade cup, that was covered in glitter.

When they went on their second first date, Oliver brought her flowers, that had glitter sprinkled on them.

At the engagement photoshoot, they were both, once again, covered in glitter.

And on their wedding day, Felicity made sure to have the most glittery nail art possible.


	37. Felicity vs. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Aii](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aii/pseuds/Aii) asked: _post 3x09: Quentin have to babysit little Sara (first meeting the babygirl), while team arrow is searching for oliver, but they actually believe he is dead. (or maybe it's just some freak of the week including Oliver, everything's possible...). some talking between quentin and heartbroken felicity about baby Saras name and felicitys feelings for Arrow (maybe about oliver is the arrow). Bonus for Quentin meets team Arrow/(Flash?) (I liked the way you put team Flash in this one!). Lot of feels... I love Quentin beeing a father to Felicity :)_
> 
> and
> 
> Anon asked: _Felicity is devastated after she finds out about Oliver's "death" and she is not herself at all she is grieving and she starts seeing Oliver all the time, it's her mind and she has conversations with him and everything she sleeps hugged at his unreal Oliver idk I just need it at the end Oliver comes back I will love you until eternity_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FEELS UP AHEAD  
> (not exactly what the prompts asked, but a little of them)

After they found out Oliver died, Felicity was mad. Angry, like never before.

It blew over in a day. After that, she was just… devastated. Dead inside.

She cried herself to sleep every night. She went to work, did her job, went home and cried herself to sleep every night. She didn’t have the strength to even think about stepping into the Foundry again.

When Diggle came by, and saw the state of her apartment, and the state she was in, he packed her bags and all but dragged her to his and Lyla’s apartment. She slept on the couch, and it was better. Marginally. Spending time with Sara helped.

-x-

On week into the arrangement, the doorbell rang, late, hours after midnight. The person beyond the door didn’t remove his fingers from the button, so Sara started crying.

When Digg and Lyla came out of their bedroom, Lyla was already getting ready to feed Sara, and Digg was holding a gun.

He looked through the peep hole, and sighed, while putting away his gun. John looked at Felicity with a very sad expression. ‘I think it’s for you’, he finally said, opening the door.

Only to reveal an angry Captain Lance.

Felicity gasped, as he completely ignored Digg and forcefully made his way towards her. She was sitting on one end of the couch, and Lance stopped right in front of her, all but looming.

‘How could you not tell me?’, he yelled.

‘Tell you what?’, Felicity managed to rasp out.

‘Anything!’, Lance roared. ‘About my daughter’, his voice broke. ‘About Sara dying. About Oliver dying, about Oliver being the Arrow! How could you not tell me? How could you let Laurel keep it from me?’

Felicity started crying, and she had to turn her head away, to take a deep breath.

‘They weren’t my secret to tell.’, she finally managed to rasp out, even though her voice broke over the words.

When she looked up, Lance wasn’t angry anymore, he just looked… defeated.

‘Oh god’, he whispered, dejected, and all but collapsed next to her on the couch, ignoring the sheet and blankets.

Felicity looked to John, who was watching them with a critical eye. ‘Go’, she told him, tilting her head to Sara’s bedroom. ‘I’ll make sure he keeps his voice down.’

John left, and Felicity took a deep breath before turning her body around, until she was facing Lance, bringing her knees up to her chest and wiping the tears off her face.

‘I knew’, Lance finally said, voice low and not looking at Felicity. ‘I knew my baby died. She didn’t call, Laurel always stumbled over her name. And I felt it.’

He turned his head towards Felicity, even if he was looking at where her hands were wrapped around her legs.

‘Why didn’t Laurel tell me?’

‘She didn’t think you could take it.’, Felicity said, softly. ‘And she needed you, she needs you to be around and hole.’

Lance sighed.

‘How…’, Felicity tried. ‘How much did she tell you?’

‘Everything’, Lance said, somewhat reverently. ‘Malcom Merlyn, Thea, Ra’s al Ghul, Nyssa.’

Felicity closed her eyes. ‘You deserved to know’.

Lance didn’t say anything.

After a while, of just standing there, in silence, Felicity braved up and shifted, until she could push her tows to the detective’s outer thigh, making him glance at her.

‘I think you knew’, Felicity said, around a smile, even if there were still tears in her eyes. ‘About him being the Arrow. I think you knew, but didn’t want to acknowledge it.’

‘You’re right.’, Lance said after a while. ‘I did know. I was just too afraid.’

Felicity nodded, sniffing, and pushed her toes harder into his leg. It made him turn around to look at her, really look at her, for the first time that night.

‘How are you holding up, Ms Smoak?’, he asked, softly.

‘I’m not’, she laughed, brokenly. ‘I’m really not.’ She couldn’t stop the tears from falling at this point, even if she wanted to. ‘I don’t sleep, I don’t eat. At work, I work so much I’m scarring my boss. I haven’t even thought about going back to the Foundry and I…’

Felicity thought of stopping, but she couldn’t. She never said this out loud, but Lance… She could tell Lance.

‘I see him sometimes. And it hurts so much, because he’s not… He’s not real. He’s dead. Rotting on a mountain, because they didn’t even… bother to get his body back to us.’

She’s full on sobbing by this point, and it says a lot, because she’s so used to it by this point. And Lance is just sitting there, staring at her.

‘And I see him, and I talk to him, and he talks to me, and I’m going insane, clearly, because it’s not real. He never says my name, and my’, she draws a sharp breath, but pushes through, ‘and my Oliver always said my name and he always touched me, and I… I can’t take this much longer.’

‘You have to’, Lance finally says, shocking her into silence. He shakes his head and slowly puts a hand over her ankles. The contact grounds her, enough to be able to look at him.

‘You have to push through this.’, he says slowly. ‘It hurts, I know it does, and he’s gone, but there are still people around who need you.’

‘Not like this.’, she says, somewhat desperately. ‘I can’t do anything like this, I’m useless, I…’

Lance moves again, then, pushing her feet down from the couch, so that he could press their sides together and hug her. Felicity surprised herself by leaning into his touch. She could barely stand anybody touching her these days, she flinched every time Digg grabbed her shoulder. But Lance’s hug, it brought her comfort.

‘The Arrow may be gone’, Lance said, tightening his hold on her, ‘but we all know that he was not the only hero in this city. He wasn’t alone, and you, the people he’s left behind, you have to still keep fighting.’

‘I don’t know if I can’, Felicity whispered.

‘I know you don’t know’, Lance said, softly. ‘It’ll take time. But you don’t have to do it alone, Felicity. Because just as he wasn’t alone, you’re not either.’

They don’t say anything more. Felicity finds herself nodding, though, and Lance holds her as she cries. He rubs small circles on her back, and holds her tight.

When she manages to calm down, she gets up and smiles at him, telling him to wait. John and Lyla both smile at her when she steps into Sara’s bedroom, and Felicity’s delighted to see that the baby’s not sleeping.

So she takes Sara and goes to the living room, wordlessly handing the little girl to a very confused Lance.

‘This is Sara’, she says, and Lance stares at her. Then, he looks down at the baby, and snaps into action, cradling her head and holding her with evident experience.

His eyes get teary, then, but there’s a small smile on his face, as he watches her babbling and playing with his fingers.

‘She’s gorgeous’, he looks up, at where John and Lyla are standing next to Felicity.

‘If you’re ever up for babysitting’, Lyla says around a yawn, ‘just let us know.’

‘Please’, John adds, snorting.

Digg and Lyla go to bed soon after, but Felicity and Lance spend a few more minutes playing with Sara and putting her to bed.

∆

The first time Lance sees Oliver after he came back from the dead, they just bumped into each other down the street.

Felicity and Oliver were out on a date, and Lance grined when he saw them. He kissed Felicity’s cheek, as he usually did these days, and then wordlessly punched Oliver in the face.

Oliver stared, one hand wrapped around his nose.

‘That’s for not telling me your secret’, Lance leveled him with a look. Then, he forcefully hugged Oliver, ruffling his hair. ‘I’m glad you’re back, but for the love of everything that is holy, don’t do that again.’

Felicity just giggled.


	38. мой свет

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamy wanted Felicity to melt at the sound of Oliver speaking in Russian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what? two in a day? :o  
> well it's a very short one, and I wrote 5ooo words today, so here ya go, an irrelevant filler chapter.

Felicity was surprised to see Anatoly in the Foundry, because she knew Oliver wasn’t a Bratva captain anymore.

But Oliver was quick to explain that Anatoly was still a friend, and that they were going to help him, however they can.

So Felicity got to work, listening to everything Anthony said, then turning around and booting up her computers. As she worked, Oliver took Anatoly and sat him down at a table, pulling out a bottle of vodka and two glasses.

Felicity tuned them out, they were talking in hushed voices, so she didn’t understand what they were saying anyway.

One hour later, when she finally found something, Felicity turned around to tell the men.

However, she couldn’t open her mouth to say the words.

Because now, Oliver and Anatoly were sitting on the training mats, facing each other, the empty bottle of vodka between them. Felicity figured they were at least a little bit drunk, because they were talking loudly.

Felicity could hear them perfectly, but she couldn’t understand a word they were saying, because they were talking in Russian.

She never heard Oliver speak in Russian before. It was… hot.

Very hot.

Felicity felt a flash of cold travel up her spine, and a flash of something hot puling low, in her belly.

And Oliver was still smiling, and speaking. Rapidly. In Russian.

Felicity crossed her legs. And gulped.

Oliver heard her, and he was by her side in a second, asking her if she found anything. Thankfully, he switched back to English, so Felicity was able to tame down her hormones and get back on track.

↘↙

Anatoly was in Starling for a week.

A couple of times a day, he and Oliver would switch to talking in Russian, and Felicity was having… issues.

Of the horny kind.

She didn’t understand a word of it, but every time Oliver opened his mouth and Russian words came out of it, Felicity would get so very horny, and hot, and wet and … it was a very difficult week for her.

Honestly, she had no idea how nobody picked up on it.

That week, each night, Felicity either went home and had a very cold shower, or she fell asleep with her hands down her pants, wishing she had the guts to buy herself a vibrator.

↘↙

After Anatoly left, Felicity found herself alone with Oliver. He was smiling.

‘This has been a good week’, he said.

‘Maybe for yourself’, she muttered before she could stop herself. He heard it, and frowned, looking concerned.

‘Oh, it’s nothing’, Felicity shrugged, blushing furiously. ‘I just discovered a new kink, so you know, if you could possibly help it, please don’t speak Russian in my presence. Ever.’

Oliver’s eyes grew impossibly wide, and he took a step backwards. He blinked twice, then he frowned and bit on his lip, taking two steps towards her.

‘Seriously? You… like that?’

Oliver sounded amused, now, and a little proud, Felicity thought. So she glared, as best as she could, even if she was still blushing.

‘Yes’, she said with a challenge in her eyes. ‘Are you going to do anything about it?’

‘I… might’, Oliver said, somewhat forcefully, shocking Felicity into silence.

‘Well then’, she managed to say after a few seconds of very tense silence. ‘I’m looking forward to that.’

She then turned around and left without looking back.

↘↙

The first time they have sex, Oliver keeps calling her мой свет (moy svet), which she later finds out means my light.

It’s the hottest thing Felicity ever heard in her life, especially considering Oliver was the one moaning it into her skin.


	39. Felicity AND Laurel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _i know how much you hate her but i challenge you to write something for pink on green: reloaded that is pro laurel. it doesn't even have to have much of her in it. i'm kinda hoping you'll say challenge accepted in a himym kind of way :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **CHALLENGE ACCEPTED** , here's a quicky.

There were bombs all around Starling. Again.

But this time, it was a bit more complicated, from Felicity’s point of view. The bomber used a certain frequency for the triggers, so she had to be on top of a very tall building, that had a very large mobile antenna on top of it.

While the boys were running around town, in sync with the Police, going to the spots Felicity indicated and disarming the bombs, Laurel was left behind, protecting Felicity.

It wasn’t the first time Felicity saw Laurel in full Black Canary costume, and no matter how often they worked together, Felicity always felt awkward when being left alone with Laurel.

Laurel probably felt the same, Felicity though. They never talked, when they were alone, nothing outside of their current mission. And, no matter what, they never-

‘Felicity!’, Laurel’s alarmed tone broke her thought process. ‘You missed one.’

‘No, I haven’t’, Felicity frowned, checking her tablet again.

‘Yes you have’, Laurel insisted. ‘There’s another bomb right here.’

‘That’s not possible’, Felicity muttered, moving to stand next to Laurel. But, sure enough, there was a small bomb.

‘It’s right under the antenna, that’s why I didn’t see it, the reception is always bad when-‘

‘Felicity!’, Laurel forcefully grabbed a hold of her shoulder. ‘We have one minute. Do you disarm it or do we run?’

‘I disarm it’, Felicity was quick to say, pushing her tablet into Laurel’s hands and pulling bobby pins out of her hair.

After 30 seconds, she realizes that this bomb is different. And she promptly freaks out. She yells and turns, desperately to Laurel. Felicity opens her mouth, trying to explain, but Laurel wouldn’t have it.

The Canary grabs her hand and forces her to run to the other part of the rooftop, where there’s a series of air vents, concealed by a thick, cement wall.

As the bomb explodes, Felicity and Laurel are pushed to the ground, right behind the wall.

Felicity doesn’t feel hurt. Her ears are ringing, she can see the flames and smell a lot of things burning, but she’s not hurt.

And Laurel is on top of her.

Felicity starts laughing.

Laurel looks at her, frowns, but doesn’t move to get up. She tells Oliver that they’re fine, and Felicity hears him going mad in her ear, but she cannot stop laughing.

Laurel joins her, after a few beats.

It should be weird, Felicity absently thinks, laying on the ground on a rooftop near an explosion, with the Black Canary straddling her hips and breathing into her neck. But Felicity cannot, for the life of her, stop laughing. The fact that Laurel’s laughing too, it only makes Felicity laugh harder and grab handful of Laurel’s costume.

That’s how the boys find them, a couple of minutes later. They haven’t stopped laughing.

‘Do you girls need another minute?’, Roy asks, impatient. Then, his tone turns sly. ‘Or maybe some candles? A bed?’

Oliver slaps him on the back of his head.

Felicity stops laughing, raising a playful eyebrow at Laurel.

‘I don’t swing that way, unfortunately.’

‘Yeah’, Laurel snorts. ‘Me neither.’

Laurel gets up first, and helps Felicity get up too. But they don’t move far away from one another, Laurel keeps Felicity steady with a hand around her waist and Felicity pushes her face to Laurel’s soldier.

‘You saved my life’, she says. ‘Thank you.’

‘Don’t mention it’, Laurel squeezes her hip. ‘Let’s just not do that again, okay?’

‘Deal.’, Felicity grins, and Laurel grins back.

Oliver clears his throat, pointedly, making the women turn toward him.

‘Are you hurt?’, he asks, all business, and Felicity can’t help but giggle.

‘Nope, I’m peachy’, she grins.

Laurel nods, then she gets a glint in her eyes, grinning, somewhat wickedly, at Oliver.

‘Felicity and I will be taking tomorrow off’, she says confidently, her expression turning a bit softer when she turns to Felicity. ‘And we’re going to have a spa day.’

‘God yes’, Felicity groans, throwing her head back. ‘I am so up for a spa day.’

Laurel starts talking then, talking about her favorite spa that’s just a bit outside of Starling, and Felicity and her start walking towards the exist.

They don’t notice Oliver and Roy staring after them. Oliver in shock and dread, Roy in amusement.

‘Oh boy’, the young man snickers, ‘you’re in trouble.’

Oliver glares. ‘You’re my sidekick, Roy’, he raises an eyebrow. ‘We’re in this together.’

‘Even girl trouble?’, Roy asks, somewhat subdued.

Oliver just sighs and follows Felicity and Laurel.


	40. I know how this ends, and I want to change it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's [this](http://bringingclawstoagunfight.tumblr.com/post/104919008674/condwiramurs-shirtlesslion-story-idea-your) post on tumblr: STORY IDEA: YOUR DOOR BELL RINGS AND ITS A PERSON FROM AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE “I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT YOU ARE MY FAVORITE BOOK CHARACTER AND I KNOW HOW IT ENDS AND I WANNA CHANGE IT”.  
> and when a crossover opportunity comes around, I go for Teen Wolf. so, featuring Stiles.

They were at the restaurant, having finally moved passed the awkwardness of a first date, and Oliver was telling Felicity that he hasn’t spent all the 5 years on the island.

He was interrupted, though, by a young man coming to their table. He was tall and slim, with messy hair and wearing a plaid shirt over a Star Wars t-shirt.

‘Hi. Hello, uh’, the guy stammers, wildly looking from Felicity to Oliver. ‘Sorry to interrupt your date, but you need to leave right now. Like RIGHT now.’

‘Why?’, Oliver frowns.

‘Because Count Vertigo put a gps tracker on the bag you put your suit in and he’s on that building’, he points a finger, ‘with a racket launcher pointed this way.’

Oliver moves, instantly, tells the guy to get Felicity out of there, and runs to get his gear.

He manages to stop Count Vertigo just in time, even though he doesn’t catch him.

When he finds Felicity again, she’s standing on the other side of the restaurant, staring at the young man who warned them.

He’s talking, a lot, frantically waving his hands around. Only now does Oliver notice that he’s holding onto a book.

When Oliver gets to them, he grabs the back of the boy’s neck. He thinks it’s enough, because the guy doesn’t seem to be a threat.

‘What the hell, man?’, the guy wines. ‘Let go of me, I’m not a goddamn puppy.’

‘How did you know?’, Oliver growls, making the guy snort.

All he does is lift his book in front of Oliver’s face.

And Oliver’s jaw drops, because the book is called “The Adventures of Green Arrow – volume 3”, and the cover is a drawing of a blonde guy wearing what looks like his costume.

‘So, basically’, the guy says, ‘I live in an alternate reality where your lives are my favorite novel, and you’re my favorite characters, and I know how it ends, and I want to change it.’

Oliver lets go of the guy’s neck. He winces, rubbing a hand over it, but then he shakes himself out of it and grins.

‘Hi, I’m Stiles. Can I see the arrow cave?’

Oliver turns to Felicity, somewhat helplessly.

She has a very particular expression on her face, which she usually adopts when she has to deal with needles.

‘I don’t think he’s lying’, is what she finally says, turning to Oliver.

‘How did you get here, then?’, he asks Stiles.

‘I live in a world where magic is possible.’, he doesn’t miss a beat in answering. ‘I mean, magic might be a thing in this world too, you just might not know it. It’s not a thing everybody knows about in my world, either. But I know about it. And I can do it. Obviously.’

Oliver and Felicity just look at each other, both at a loss for words.

‘Can I see the arrow cave now?’, the kid grins, clearly giddy with excitement. ‘I’ll even help you catch Count Vertigo v.2.’

Oliver sighs. ‘We’re taking your car’, he tells Felicity, absently grabbing her hand and guiding them to the parking lot.

Behind them, Stiles coos, out loud, an obnoxious ‘awwwwwh’, that they both ignore.

◦●◦

After introducing himself to Digg and Roy, Stiles spends the first 10 minutes he’s in the Foundry just running around. Touching things, laughing sometimes, sighing sometimes. At one point, he digs around one of the med supplies drawers, pulling out a chocolate bar and eating it.

‘Holy god’, Felicity wheezes out. ‘That’s my secret hiding place. Nobody knows about my secret hiding place. You really are telling the truth.’

‘D’uh’, Stiles glares.

‘Why are you here?’, Oliver sighs.

‘I told you. I know how this ends and I want to change it.’

Oliver swallows around his sudden dry throat, but he pushes through.

‘Why now? Would we have died in the explosion?’

‘No’, Stiles is quick to shake his head.

‘Then what?’, Oliver asks, frustrated. ‘Why now?’

‘What Oliver means’, Felicity starts saying when it’s clear that Stiles doesn’t understand, ‘is why now, this exact moment? Why… not before Tommy died? Or the Undertaking? Or Moira, or Slade, or…?’

Stiles sighs, taking a few moments to answer. When he does, he doesn’t look at Oliver.

‘As awful as those moments were, they needed to happen, trust me on that’, Stiles says. ‘Those moments, as much as they hurt, they changed the lives of a lot of people, and they were good changes.’

‘So what would have happened if the Count have succeeded in blowing the place up?’, Diggle asked, smoothly changing the subject.

Stiles pouts.

‘Oliver would have been an idiot’, he says next, making Oliver glare at him. Stiles doesn’t back down, though.

‘He would have realized that he couldn’t be with Felicity, because that would mean putting her in danger.’

Oliver turns to look at Felicity, but she quickly cuts him off. ‘No’, she shakes her head. ‘Not going there. Ever.’

‘Don’t be like that, missy’, Stiles points a finger at her. ‘It was a mutual decision.’

Her jaw drops.

‘Yeaaah’, Stiles drawls out, a clearly judgmental look in his eyes. ‘And then you went and got all angsty and feelingy and there was the hottest kiss ever and then you went to work for Palmer’, he seethed out his name. ‘And then there were couture dresses, and million dollars necklaces and - you know what?!’, Stiles suddenly stopped.

He turned around to look at Oliver. ‘That is not important right now. What is important, very important, is for you to go and stop Thea from killing Sara.’

‘Excuse me?’, Oliver growled after a beat.

Stiles sighed and started explaining.

◦●◦

They stopped Thea from killing Sara. They all went back to the Foundry, Laurel too, where Oliver spent a lot of time explaining recent events, and Thea spent a lot of time crying.

Stiles ate it all up. He was excited, weirdly so, just sitting on a chair and watching everything with big eyes and with a huge grin on his face. He took pictures on his phone every now and then. Nobody paid him any attention, until things calmed down.

‘Thank you’, Sara told him eventually. ‘You saved my life.’

He blushed, but nodded. ‘My pleasure.’

‘What now?’, Thea asked him.

Stiles shrugged, the excitement still seeping through. ‘I have no idea. You changed what happened in my books, so it’s all up to you now.’

‘What would have happened if I died?’, Sara asked.

‘A lot of horrible things’, Stiles started by saying. ‘Laurel would have went crazy with rage, and she wouldn’t have told your father, and when he eventually found out, it all went to hell. Thea would have stayed in Merlyn’s strings, and a few months later, that would have exploded in everybody’s faces. Oliver and Felicity would have been miserable, Felicity would have started something with Palmer, which’, he pulled a face, ‘Ew. Roy would have thought he killed Sara, and Ra’s al Ghul would have come to Starling, looking for blood.’

‘He killed Thea.’, Sara didn’t hesitate in saying.

‘No’, Stiles shook his head. ‘He killed Oliver, because he turned himself in so Thea could live.’

‘Jesus’, Felicity breathed out, heavily sitting down on a chair.

Stiles winced. ‘He wasn’t dead, he survived, but you two never really got over that. And… a whole lot of other complicated things followed.’

‘But that doesn’t happen anymore’, Stiles suddenly grinned. ‘And that’s good.’

‘So’, he stood up and clapped his hands, turning around to face everybody, as he talked to them. ‘Digg, you need to let Lyla wear a colored dress at the wedding. Laurel, you need to go train with Ted Grant, at his gym. And just because Sara’s alive, that doesn’t mean you can’t take over the Black Canary wig, further down the road. Roy, you need to ask your team to tell you what you did when you were out in the Mirakuru induced coma. Trust me’, he threw Oliver a look, ‘it’s better on the long run.’

‘Sara’, Stiles continued, ‘You should totally find a way to get out of the League, and take Nyssa with you. Thea, you need to step away from Merlyn, and keep loving your brother. And you two’, he turned towards Felicity and Oliver, smiling. ‘Just… you need to be happy, okay? Keep each other happy and whenever things get rough, because I’m sure they will’, he snorted, ‘just remember that you are ridiculously in love and that makes everything better.’

There was silence in the Foundry, as Stiles kept grinning innocently.

‘Oh, is that all?’, Roy deadpanned.

‘You’ll be fine’, Stiles laughed, waving a hand around. ‘I should go, though. My work here is done.’

‘About that’, Felicity said, grabbing a folder from her desk and handing it to Stiles. ‘I did some research. Apparently, you exist in this universe too. You’re a bit older, though, 35, and you live in a town called Beacon Hills, that has a frankly alarming rate of mountain lion attacks.’

Stiles groaned. ‘So werewolves exist in here, too. Okay.’, he looked toward a very shocked Oliver. ‘If you see glowing eyes, run the other way. There’s not just werewolves out there, but anyway’, he shook himself. ‘Red eyes mean Alpha, which means extra power and speed and everything, and any other glowing colored eyes, it’s just bad, bad monsters. I mean, from what I’ve encountered this far, you can kill most things that go bump in the night by cutting them in half. But uh, I’m pretty sure I’m nice in this Universe too. So if you ever need help on the supernatural front, you should call me. Him. Whatever.’

Oliver nodded, weakly, rubbing a hand over his fast. ‘I’m praying I will never have to.’

‘Understandable’, Stiles nodded, absently rubbing a hand down his thigh. He skimmed a few articles in the file, and his eyes stopped at a picture of him and another man. It startled him, and he frowned in confusion.

‘You’re married’, Felicity supplied, ‘to one Derek Hale.’

‘Holy shit’, Stiles breathed out, staring at the picture.

‘And you have two gorgeous twin girls’, Felicity went on, ‘Called Claudia and Laura.’

Stiles’ breath hitched, and he brought his hand to his chest.

‘Just because that happened here’, Felicity went on, softly, ‘that doesn’t mean it has to happen in your world too. I just thought it would be interesting for you to know. You can keep the file.’

Stiles nodded, finally taking his eyes away from the picture. ‘Thank you’, he smiled at Felicity.

‘You’re welcome’, she smiled back. ‘Now, please, go away and let us deal with the aftermath of all this.’

Stiles snorted, but nodded. He looked towards Oliver.

‘The alternative would have been worse’, he said seriously, and Oliver nodded.

‘I know. I am grateful, but Felicity is right, you should go.’

Stiles nodded, said goodbye one more time, and started saying a lot of words in Latin. Then, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

‘Well that was weird’, Roy was the first one to find his voice.

‘I need a drink’, Felicity shook her head.

‘Good’, Thea nodded. ‘We all do. So we’re all going somewhere that has a lot of alcohol’, she glared at Oliver, daring him to comment. He said nothing. ‘Where there will be a lot of explaining happening. And maybe, plotting Merlyn’s demise.’

‘I’m on board with that’, Digg nodded, starting heading towards the door. Everybody else soon followed, in pairs. Laurel and Sara, Roy and Thea.

Oliver stood behind, waiting till Felicity closed her computers, grabbed her things and shut off the lights.

It’s only then when he grabbed her hand and softly said her name.

Felicity sighed, but she turned around to face him, smiling. She didn’t say anything for a while, just kept smiling at him. Then, she pushed up on her toes and planted a quick kiss on Oliver’s lips.

‘I love you’, she said, squeezing his fingers. ‘And you’re not putting me in danger, by being with me. But, if you refuse to be with me’, she tilted her head, ‘you’ll be putting yourself in danger, because I will kill you. Slowly. And painfully.’

Oliver took a deep breath and pursed his lips. ‘I could think of worse ways to die, without you by my side.’

It took a beat, but Felicity snorted. ‘That was so cheesy, oh my god’, she giggled. ‘Come here, you big goof’, she pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, and kissed him thoroughly.

They only stopped when they hear Roy yelling from the top of the stairs, about how Thea is threatening with bodily harm if they keep her away from the alcohol much longer.

◦●◦

When Stiles got home, he wrote the story. Of how a young mage decided he wanted to change the life of Oliver Queen, his favorite book character. It turned out to be a novel, which Derek sent to the original author, behind Stiles’ back.

But it was a good thing, because that became the first novel Stiles published, the original author being the editor of it.

After that, Stiles kept writing books, supernatural series that got more and more successful as the years passed.

Stiles kept the file Felicity gave him, but he kept it hidden. He only showed it to Derek on their wedding day. They didn’t name their girls Laura and Claudia, though, they decided that hurt too much.


	41. Bratva Queens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [will-you-be-my-mr-grey](http://will-you-be-my-mr-grey.tumblr.com/) asked: _So how about one where Oliver is Bratva captain(because yeah), and he is married to Felicity, who is a badass, and he does everything she tells him(well not everything but yeah). Sorry, I love Bratva!Oliver :D_  
>  and  
> Anon asked: _will you do Brava!Oliver. Felicity is one of his childhood friends and she needs protecting they have to marry each other and they both fall in love with each other! He is very protective of her. Felicity gets hurt and he confesses his love for her! You can end it anyway you like ! I love your stories!!!!_

There weren’t a lot of normal things in Oliver’s life. Never have been. It came with the territory, of being the only child of one of the highest ranking captains in the Bratva.

Felicity was the only normal thing in his life.

Since they met, at school in the first grade, Felicity has been by his side. Saying she was his best friend didn’t come close enough to the truth. She was his friend, but she was more than that. She was his anchor, to whatever normality Oliver had left in him.

She was always there for him, through the good and the bad. She was there for him when he lost his mother to cancer, she was there when his father told him the truth about his line of work, she was there when Laurel broke up with him after 4 years, she was there when he got a random girl pregnant.

Felicity was always there.

She held his hand, she let him sleep in her bed. She watched movies with him, she went with him on road trips every time he needed to escape. She drank with him, she cooked with him, she helped him with Christmas shopping, she helped him study.

Felicity was everything.

Oliver knew, that he has always been in love with Felicity. He just never said it out loud. Because that would have made it real. And what they had, it was too beautiful to ruin with words of love.

ВГ

Oliver’s father died the week after he graduated from college. He was killed by another Bratva man who wanted to steal his position.

He didn’t even think about it, Oliver just told John Diggle, his father’s second in command, to kill the bastard.

Felicity was in the room, of course she was, because she hadn’t left his side since she found out what happened. And she was the one that pointed out what he just did, without even flinching.

Oliver didn’t understand.

‘I don’t know a lot about the Bratva’, Felicity said, softly. ‘But, judging by Digg’s reaction, _you_ have your father’s position now, not his murderer.’

‘What do I do?’, was the only thing Oliver managed to say.

Felicity tilted her head. ‘Use the position to do some good in the world. Or become a ruthless killer.’

‘This…’, Oliver gasped out, ‘is one of the moments when your bluntness isn’t appreciated.’

‘Yeah’, Felicity agreed easily, as she sat down next to him and slotted their sides together, grabbing a hold of his hand, ‘But this is also one of the moments when you need my bluntness.’

‘I’m lost’, Oliver said, tears falling again.

‘I know’, Felicity held onto his hand tighter. ‘You should talk to John. I think he’s in charge now, while you mourn.’

Oliver always listened to Felicity, so that is what he did.

ВГ

Three years later, Oliver still wasn’t used to being a Bratva captain. But he knew enough now, about what it meant.

And as Felicity suggested, he did use his power to do some good. With Digg by his side, and Felicity’s ideas in his head, Oliver stayed away from most of the wars the Bratva were involved in.

Instead, he used his power to terminate some very bad people. Felicity helped him, MIT having developed her hacking skills, and Digg always stated his opinions on the people they targeted.

The Bratva knew what they were doing. Some people didn’t like it, but most people didn’t mind it, because that meant Oliver kept out of their business.

ВГ

Besides the Bratva, Oliver also was running his family’s business, Queen Consolidated.

He was the youngest CEO in the Fortune 100 top, but he had the training to do it, having studied business at college, and he had spent enough time around his father to handle it. Oliver knew how to deal with the middle aged women hitting on him (smiling and gently pushing them away), and he knew how to deal with asshole men who thought were better than him (stare them down and don't show weakness). 

The company was going well, but it wasn’t only Oliver’s doing.

Felicity was already working at QC even before Oliver took over, because she finished college a year early. But now, she was the head of the Applied Sciences division, and it was all on her, Oliver didn’t have any say in the matter.

It helped, though, that he had an excuse to bringing her in most of the important meetings.

ВГ

Besides QC, Oliver didn’t really do anything else.

He didn’t date, he didn’t have friends to go out with, he didn’t leave the house unless it was for work or for the Bratva.

He just had Diggle, his right hand man that he trusted with his life, and he had Felicity, his anchor and the only thing that brought light in his life.

ВГ

When Felicity showed up at the mansion door, at three in the morning, covered in cuts and bruises, bleeding and crying, telling Oliver that she was kidnapped to prove him a point, Oliver saw red.

John was right there with him, having grown fond of Felicity over the years.

The man who hurt Felicity was dead before the sun came up, and Oliver didn't really remember if he gave the order, or if it was John's doing. He didn't really care, either.

Oliver didn’t let Felicity out of his sight. For days, he was right beside her every day at work, and she slept in one of the guest rooms in the mansion. She thought Oliver was too protective. He didn’t agree.

Digg didn’t agree either.

He explained to them, one evening, that Felicity's the one who is the most in danger. Because she is the only important person in Oliver’s life, and because everybody knows that, she will always be a target.

Felicity didn’t believe him, so she refused having a bodyguard and she moved back into her apartment.

And then, she was kidnapped again, by someone else entirely. And this time, Felicity got stabbed.

ВГ

‘You’re moving in’, Oliver told her when her doctor went to sign her discharge papers. ‘I’m not taking no for an answer, you’re selling your apartment, or renting it, I don’t care, but you’re moving in.’

‘Okay’, Felicity sighed. ‘But you know you can’t lock me up, right? I have to live my life.’

Oliver knew that. But he also knew he couldn’t survive without Felicity by his side.

John knew it too, all too well, apparently, because on the first night after Felicity moved in, he cornered her and Oliver in the kitchen.

‘There are some Bratva rules that are always respected’, he told them. ‘One of them is that the immediate family of a captain is always off limits.’

‘Immediate family?’, Oliver frowned.

‘In your case’, John explained with a very pointed look, ‘your wife and your children.’

He left the kitchen without saying another word, leaving behind a stunned Oliver and a frustrated Felicity.

But she knew what he was thinking, even before he did.

‘We can’t do that, Oliver.’

‘Why not?’, he said, a bit more forcefully than he should have.

Felicity didn’t answer, not really, she just threw him a look.

‘If we’d get married’, Oliver said slowly, ‘we wouldn’t have to actually be married. We’d just have to act like it when we’re in public.’

‘What about when you meet someone, huh?’, Felicity raised an eyebrow. ‘When you to get married for real?’

Oliver shook his head, laughing, even if it was a broken sound. ‘Since my father died, I have been pretty much aromantic. And that is not going to change any time soon. Felicity’, he sighed. ‘you are the only person in my life that I love-‘

‘But not like that!’, she interrupted him.

‘It doesn’t matter’, Oliver shook his head.

‘What if I meet someone?’, Felicity asked, somewhat desperately.

‘It will be complicated, yes’, he sighed. ‘Because you’d have to sneak around, and you’d have to explain it to him, and he’d have to understand.’

‘I can’t…’, Felicity shook her head, running a hand over her face. ‘I have to think about this.’

‘Of course’, Oliver was quick to nod. ‘I’ll give you time.’

ВГ

They got married a month later. Quickly, at the City Hall, nothing fancy. Felicity was very annoyed, that she had to change her name into _Queen_ , but that was the only thing she complained about.

ВГ

The first thing Felicity did as Oliver’s wife, was to go shopping.

She bought a lot of clothes, upgrading her entire wardrobe, it seemed. Oliver didn’t mind it, he actually liked the dresses and high heels. And he knew she had an image to keep, as the wife of a Fortune 100 CEO, as well as a Bratva wife.

But she also went and brought a lot of tech, security systems for the mansion and their cars, faster computers and servers, that helped her hacking activities.

Oliver was proud.

ВГ

Felicity was amazing at being Oliver’s wife.

Being a Bratva wife, she had to be there for all the parties and the formal meetings. And she always stood tall, looking perfect, by Oliver’s side. She didn't flinch when Oliver voiced out a kill order, hell, she didn't show any emotion on her face. Except for the loving smile she always sent his way. 

The people around them were shocked the first time Oliver asked for Felicity’s opinion before making a decision. They didn’t know he always did that. But when Felicity started talking, supporting her opinion with pertinent information, all the other Bratva men started listening to her.

In just a couple of months, Felicity became as important in the Bratva lines as Oliver was.

And, once again, she did it all on her own.

ВГ

The first time they kissed, it was at the wedding ceremony. Oliver’s heart skipped a beat.

Every time they had to kiss, Oliver’s heart kept beating faster and faster, for longer periods of time. He never said a word.

The first time they had to go out of town and share a bed in a fancy hotel room, Oliver woke up curled around Felicity. His heart ached.

The first time someone asked them about children, Oliver froze. Felicity was quick to answer, diplomatically saying that they’re not there yet.

The first time Oliver saw another man flirting with Felicity, he didn’t say a word. His blood boiled with anger, but he knew he couldn’t say anything, he promised her that she could date. But Felicity was quick in ditching the other man, coming back to Oliver’s side without saying a word.

The first time Felicity got a cold, Oliver stood with her for three night straight, keeping her warm and making sure she got everything she needed.

Their first Christmas together, Oliver got her a very expensive pair of earrings, and she got him the first edition of his favorite book.

The first time Felicity cooked him dinner, not accepting his help, Oliver spent the entire evening smiling at her antics.

The first time she insisted they went out, Oliver took them to the movies. They held hands as he got the tickets and they held hands all through the movie. Oliver barely remembers what it was about. 

She never dated. Oliver didn’t know what to think of that.

The first time she slept in his bed, Oliver didn’t bat an eye, because she said she was too tired to move to her room. But she kept sleeping in his bed, even after that night. And after a week, she started moving her clothes in his closet, and her makeup was on the vanity, and her kindle was on the nightstand, and in two weeks, she had moved in completely, and her bedroom was turned back to a guest room.

Oliver didn’t address it, but it took a long time for him to get his heart beat back to normal, every night. And every morning, when he woke up with Felicity by his side, and, more often than not, with her body pressed to his.

The first time they kissed outside of the public eye, she did it before going to bed. Felicity didn’t say much, just muttered a sleepy goodnight, pressed her lips quickly to his, and went to sleep, her head on his chest.

She kept doing it, each night.

Oliver didn’t say a word.

ВГ

Two weeks after she first did it, Felicity didn’t stop with just a quick peck on his lips. She slowly pushed herself up his body, throwing a leg over Oliver’s waist, she fisted a hand in his t-shirt as she gently opened his mouth with her tongue.

‘What are you doing?’, Oliver whispered, brokenly.

‘Making love to my husband.’, Felicity whispered back, moving down to kiss his neck.

‘Felicity’, Oliver’s voice broke. ‘We’re not really married.’

She sighed, and stopped kissing him. Instead, she took a deep breath and straddled him, quickly, pushing both her hands to his chest, ignoring the way he froze.

‘I love you’, she said strongly. ‘I have loved you for years, and I have been in love with you since I knew what that meant.’

Oliver stopped breathing.

‘I didn’t want to marry you, because I thought it would break me, having you so close, _so close_ , but not close enough. But I know better now.’, she smiled. ‘You love me too, just as much as I do. And our marriage, it’s not fake, it never was. So we should stop being stupid and act like a real husband and wife are supposed to.’

‘I love you’, he managed to breathe out, wrapping his hands around her wrists.

‘I know’, Felicity giggled. ‘That’s literally what I just said. Now, will you please stop talking’, she rolled her hips against his, ‘and make love to your very horny and sexually frustrated wife?’


	42. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ashroleplay](http://ashroleplays.tumblr.com/) asked: _I'm in desperate need of an olicity and team arrow reunited ficlet after that episode on Wednesday! It was a rough one_  
>  and yeah, I needed to get this out of my system too. So here's a quicky.

Felicity was in her office, working her ass off. That’s how she dealt with everything for the past weeks, she worked.

Not on the Atom suit, she still stood strongly behind that decision, but for other projects Applied Sciences was doing. She worked together with Ray, every now and then, and today was one of those days. Felicity has been writing code for the past two hours, as Ray just sat next to her, checking everything she did.

‘I thought you said Oliver died’, Ray said, startling Felicity.

But she didn’t stop working, she didn’t even move her eyes from the monitor.

‘He did.', Felicity snapped. 'And I thought I told you I didn’t want to talk about it.’

Ray didn’t respond, but after a few seconds, he gently touched her shoulder, making her look at him.

‘Then’, Ray said slowly, looking towards the door, ‘how is he here?’

Felicity quickly turned around, and she gasped when she saw him.

Oliver was sitting there, just inside her office. He was wearing jeans and his usual jacket, the dark tan one with pockets, the one she knew he left on the cot in the Foundry.

He was smiling. Looking at her.

Felicity could read a lot in the way he was looking at her. She read love, and longing, but also regret and uncertainty.

She stood up, aware that Ray did the same. Felicity grabbed a hold of his hand, and he didn’t hesitate in squeezing her fingers.

‘He’s really here?’, she whispered, tears already clouding her vision. ‘I’m not seeing things.’

‘He’s really here, Felicity’, Ray told her, loud enough that Oliver heard.

He instantly closed his eyes, and a pained look crossed his features, making Felicity cry harder.

‘I’m sorry, Felicity’, Oliver said softly, opening his eyes. ‘That it took me so long to come home.’

Hearing him saying her name, that made Felicity sob out a cry. She tried breathing, but it didn’t work very well. She tried wiping the tears off her face, but more just kept falling. She tried making her way around the desk, but her feet felt like jelly. Ray helped steady her, and because she couldn’t take her eyes off Oliver, she saw, clearly, the way he flinched.

‘I thought I’d never see you again.’, she managed to gasp out.

Oliver flinched again.

‘I’m so sorry.’, he said. ‘I-‘, his eyes moved to Ray, for a beat, before he continued talking. ‘It just couldn’t be helped.’

Felicity didn’t miss the way Oliver ran his fingers over his ribs, as he said that. And the meaning didn’t elude her.

Oliver was hurt. That’s why it took so long, because he had to heal. And that broke her heart, again.

So she cried. She sobbed, and failed to breathe properly, but she pushed Ray aside, and she rushed through the office, not stopping until she was touching Oliver.

He hugged her back instantly, gathering her in his arms and enveloping her. Felicity breathed in, breathed him in. She pushed her face in the crook of his neck, and she grabbed onto his jacket, as hard as she could.

‘I am sorry’, Oliver kept whispering, gently running his fingers through her hair. ‘I am so sorry.’

Felicity didn’t answer, she couldn’t. So she cried.

She cried, and cried, and breathed him in, and cried some more, clutching to his jacket, and Oliver held her, and apologized, over and over again.

She cried as Ray left the office, as he brushed his fingers over Felicity’s, as he grabbed Oliver’s shoulder and sighed. She cried, and cried, and cried.

They turned into happy tears, though.

When Felicity managed to calm down, Oliver seemed reluctant to let go of her. She could relate. So Felicity took a step back, but grabbed Oliver’s hand, squeezing it as hard as she could.

He wiped her face, slowly and tenderly, smiling down at her all the while.

‘I am so sorry.’

‘You’re not’, Felicity said as strongly as she could, ‘allowed to do that again.’

‘Okay’, Oliver said around a smile. ‘Whatever you say.’

That made Felicity snort.

‘But you are coming back’, he whispered, uncertainty clear in his eyes. When Felicity didn’t say anything, Oliver continued. ‘You have no idea how much Digg and Roy miss you.’, he smiled. ‘Honestly, I come back from the dead and all they can talk about is your absence. That hurt my ego, and we can’t have that.’

Felicity laughed. She was still crying, though, and Oliver looked pained, again, as he gently ran his fingers over her face.

'And I can't do it without you', Oliver said.

Felicity stopped him, by putting her hand over his, pushing them to her cheek.

‘They’re happy tears’, she whispered, not taking her eyes off Oliver. ‘Because you’re here, and you’re real, and you’re alive, and breathing, and I love you so much’, Oliver gasped, slightly, but Felicity didn’t stop, ‘and over the past weeks, what hurt the most was knowing that you died without hearing me say those words.’

Oliver didn’t say anything, he just looked at her, still holding on, smiling, softly, with tears in his eyes.

‘I love you’, Felicity said again, strongly. ‘And you’re alive. And you’re here. And I will never, ever, let you go.’

‘Okay’, Oliver breathed out, hugging her again.

Felicity sagged onto his arms. She took a deep breath, delighted to be here again. To be able to do this again, to hold him. She didn’t know what was going to happen next. She didn’t know what Oliver and her were.

But she did know, with irrevocable certainty, that in this exact moment, holding each other in a tight embrace, breathing in each others’ space, love declarations still sparkling in the air, Felicity knew that they were happy.


	43. Coffee Shop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _I thought it would be cool if oliver met felicity when she was a goth in college and he's ridiculously attracted to her but has no idea what to do about it since she's not his usual type (also she's got a boyfriend at the time)_

When Oliver told his parents he didn’t want to go to college, they were disappointed, but surprisingly understanding. They insisted he get a job, though. Even if they were in the top 100 richest families in the country, they wanted Oliver to have a normal life.

So Oliver moved out of the house, and out of the state. He followed Tommy, basically, who was going to college. They rented a flat together, and every morning Tommy went to school, and Oliver went to work.

At a coffee shop.

At least it wasn’t a Starbucks, his dad kept saying, but Oliver ignored him, mostly.

★

That is where he met Felicity.

Well, using “met” was probably overdoing it. That’s what Tommy always said.

★

Because he worked there every day, it didn’t take long for Oliver to learn the regulars. The coffee shop was close to the main MIT campus, so most of their clients were either teachers or students.

She always stood out, though. To Oliver, at least.

The first time he saw her, Oliver just stared. A while. In his defense, though, most people stared as she walked past them.

She was about his age, with long dark hair and bright purple streaks through it. She was wearing a lot of black makeup around her beautiful blue eyes, and the dark purple of her lipstick matched the streaks in her hair.

She was wearing blue jeans, that hung low on her hips, a simple black tank top and a leather jacket over it. She had a large, silver cross hanging from her neck, several bracelets on her wrists and a backpack.

She looked rough, glaring at everybody who caught her eye, but when she came to the counter and asked Oliver for a simple black coffee (‘no milk, no sugar, just the biggest cup you have’), her voice was soft. She smiled at Oliver as she told him her name and as she handed him the money, and she yawned as she waited for her coffee to be made.

That first day, Felicity spent two hours in the coffee shop, sitting alone at a corner table, her legs crossed on the chair, her hair messily piled on top of her head in a messy bun, working nonstop on her laptop. She drank two cups of coffee, and generously tipped Oliver on her way out.

Oliver didn’t know exactly what he felt, but he felt something. Of course, he ignored it.

★

But he couldn’t ignore her.

Because Felicity came in almost every day, at odd hours, always drinking black coffee. Sometimes she worked on her laptop, sometimes she was in a rush and took her coffee to go, and sometimes she just sat on a couch and read.

Oliver didn’t know why he found her so interesting. Felicity really was far away from his type, Tommy was right in saying that.

But she was beautiful. Oliver wasn’t a fan of the whole goth look, never has been, but he couldn’t help but think that Felicity was hot. Very, very hot, judging by the way Oliver got hard when she dropped her phone and had to bend over to get it.

It was a problem, but it wasn’t just Oliver’s sex drive talking. No, he wanted to get to know Felicity. What was she studying, what was she reading, where was she from, how did she end up at MIT, how did she end up being a goth? Oliver wanted to know everything.

But no matter how often he saw her, no matter how much Tommy teased him (because of course he did), Oliver never said anything to Felicity. Not on the outsides of ‘hello’, ‘goodbye’, ‘can I get you your usual?’, ‘that’ll be 1.90$’.

★

The first time Felicity came into the coffee shop with someone, the guy was clearly her boyfriend.

‘Hey, Oliver’, Felicity still smiled at him, even though her boyfriend had a hand in her backside pocket. ‘I’ll have the usual and Cooper here will have a non fat cappuccino.’

Oliver blinked. Then, he quickly ran his eyes over Cooper’s body, trying his best not to think about how they looked alike, a bit, though Cooper was smaller than him.

He turned back to Felicity. ‘Sure’, he said in the straightest voice he could muster, making her frown.

But then Oliver started making their drinks, and Cooper was pushing Felicity away, telling her to go find a table.

They stayed for three hours, that day. Sometimes working on their laptops, more often unbashfully making out. Oliver felt his blood boil.

Thankfully, Tommy was there when Oliver’s break came along.

‘Easy there, buddy’, his best friend snickered, putting a comforting hand on Oliver’s shoulder. ‘If you don’t stop glaring daggers at Wednesday’s boyfriend over there, you won’t be able to deny the thing you have for her anymore’.

‘Wednesday?’, Oliver frowned.

‘Adams’, Tommy shrugged, making him puff out an annoyed breath.

‘Her name is Felicity.’

‘And you have a massive crush on her.’, Tommy continued, highly amused. ‘And now you’re very jealous of her boyfriend.’

Oliver didn’t say anything. Which was somewhat important, he thought, because it was the first time he didn’t deny it. Tommy picked up on that, and he bent over the table, narrowing his eyes at Oliver.

‘I don’t get it’, he said, thoughtfully. ‘I know you haven’t talked to her, and yeah okay, she is hot, but she is so far from your usual type, she’s practically on Pluto.’

‘I don’t get it either’, Oliver said after a beat, his eyes tracking the way Cooper was shoving his hand in the back of Felicity’s pants, distracting her from her laptop.

‘But I clearly need to get over it.’

And that was the end of the discussion, and that was what Oliver tried to do over the next months.

Felicity still came by alone, most days, but sometimes she came with Cooper. Who always glared at Oliver, and tried to get her as far away from his as possible.

That helped, marginally.

But Oliver still found himself thinking about Felicity at odd moments through his day. And when Felicity was at the coffee shop, he always thought about sitting next to her on the couch, wrapping a hand around her shoulders and shoving his nose in her hair. Other times, he thought about pushing Felicity up a wall and slowly taking off her pants.

Still, Oliver never said a word.

★

It wasn’t normal, for Felicity to not come into the coffee shop for a week, but Oliver tried to not think about it.

Well, no, he thought about it, but he tried not to worry.

When she did come back, she was wearing pajama bottoms and an MIT sweater, there was no makeup on her face and her hair was braided. She didn’t smile when she asked for her usual, and that was what concerned Oliver, because she always smiled.

‘Are you okay?’, he asked when he handed her the cup of coffee.

That made her look up, and Oliver saw a lot of pain in her red eyes.

‘Not really’, was all Felicity said, before taking her drink and heading towards the furthest table in the coffee shop. He wanted to ask more, but there was a line of costumers, so he didn’t.

Oliver took a break 20 minutes later, and he didn’t hesitate in heading over to Felicity’s table. She was reading, and he startled her, but she didn’t tell him not to sit down.

‘Are you hurt?’, he asked in a very soft voice, that surprised even himself.

‘Not physically’, Felicity shook her head, closing her book and putting it on the table.

‘Do you… want to talk about it?’

Felicity laughed, a bit, making Oliver smile at her.

‘You’re so awkward, Oliver’, she said, amused, and his heart flipped, but he didn’t say anything.

‘Cooper and I’, she said next, serious again, ‘did something bad. Very bad. And he took the fall for it. For me, he took the fall for me.’

‘What does that mean?’, Oliver frowned.

‘That he’s in prison.’

Oliver’s jaw dropped, but he recovered quickly. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘So am I’, Felicity nodded, ‘but there’s nothing I can do about it.’

‘If I can help in any way’, Oliver smiled, but she was quick to shake her head.

‘No, but thank you. Really. You’re nice’, she frowned. ‘You’re always nice.’

Oliver didn’t answer, but he spent the rest of his break with her. They didn’t talk, and Felicity went back to reading, but when his break ended, Oliver stood up and put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing softly.

‘Have a better day, Felicity’, he said, and she nodded, putting her hand over his for a second.

When he went back to the counter, Tommy was there. He raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. Oliver didn’t either.

★

Three days later, Oliver was closing up the shop, Tommy by his side, waiting for him to head back to their apartment together.

Felicity came running, surprising both men.

She was crying, heavily, and Oliver hesitated only for a brief second before grabbing her upper arms.

‘Are you hurt?’

She shook her head, taking a few deep breaths. ‘He killed himself’, Felicity sobbed. ‘Cooper killed himself.’

Oliver’s heart broke for Felicity. He wrapped his arms around her, and she didn’t hesitate in pushing her cheek to his chest, and putting her hands around his waist.

Tommy opened up the coffee shop again, and stirred them inside. Oliver sat Felicity down on a couch, but he didn’t let go of her.

‘I’ll go make you a hot chocolate’, Tommy said softly, and Felicity nodded.

She calmed down a bit, and detached herself from Oliver’s hold by the time Tommy came back with a to go cup.

‘I’m sorry’, she said. ‘I don’t know why I came here, I shouldn’t have-‘

‘It’s fine’, Oliver was quick to stop her, putting a hand on her back. ‘Just get your bearings together.’

She smiled at him, and wiped away her tears, before turning to Tommy and frowning, embarrassed.

‘I’m sorry, I have no idea who you are.’

He laughed. ‘I’m Tommy, Oliver’s best friend and his roommate.’

‘Okay’, she breathed out.

‘Drink your chocolate’, he said in a stern voice, spearing a look at Oliver. ‘It’ll calm you down.’

Felicity drank it in one go, and then she stood up, startling both men. ‘I should go, I’m sorry, but I’m better now, I should-‘

‘We’ll walk you’, Tommy said sternly, not even looking at Oliver.

Felicity tried to refuse, but Oliver wouldn’t have it.

So they walked Felicity to her dorm room, keeping her between them. They didn’t talk, but Oliver’s shoulder would brush Felicity’s every now and then, and she’d sigh every time.

She hugged them both when they got to her dorm, and Oliver sagged against her, taking a deep breath, smelling her shampoo and perfume, squeezing her hip with his hand.

Tommy didn’t say much as they walked back to their apartment. He just told Oliver that this was progress. Oliver didn’t agree, because progress meant they were heading towards something. And in his head, he couldn’t even imagine being with Felicity anymore.

Tommy didn’t agree, Oliver was sure of it, but he didn’t say anything.

★

The next day, Oliver heard Felicity asking for her usual, but he couldn’t believe it was the same person standing in front of him.

Her hair was blonde, pulled in a low pony tail, she had glasses on and very little makeup on her eyes. Her lips were bright pink, she was wearing a skirt and a button up, she had heels on and she was smiling softly.

Oliver gaped.

‘You’re staring’, Felicity whispered, amused.

‘You’re gorgeous’, he breathed out, making Felicity’s eyes go wide. But he shook himself out of it, willing his blush to go away, and he cleared his throat before speaking again.

‘Are you okay?’

Felicity smiled. ‘I’m dealing with it. This is me, dealing with it.’

‘It… works’, Oliver said diplomatically, making Felicity snort.

He got her usual coffee, and she all but bounced away, saying she had classes to get to. Oliver stared after her a frankly embarrassing amount of time.

★

They still didn’t talk, not really. He didn’t ask for her number, he didn’t see her outside of the coffee shop. But they’d smile at each other, and if she was there when Oliver had a break, he’d stay at Felicity’s table, watching whatever she was doing at the time.

Tommy kept teasing him about it, saying that this was his chance. Oliver ignored him.

★

‘I’m graduating tomorrow’, Felicity told him one day, a couple of weeks later.

Oliver didn’t get a chance to answer, because she took her coffee and walked away. But she waited until his break came, and Oliver sat down next to her on the couch.

‘Congratulations’, he said, meaning it. ‘What next?’

Felicity smiled at him, somewhat sadly. ‘I got a job lined up. It’s… in another city.’

‘Oh’, Oliver breathed out.

‘Yeah’, Felicity looked away. ‘It’s a good job, a very good job for someone just out of college, and I’m really happy about it.’

‘Then I’m happy for you’, Oliver said, truthfully. ‘You’ll start over, leave all these bad memories behind.’

Felicity bit on her lower lip. ‘There are some good memories, too.’, she said slowly. ‘But I do need a fresh start. I just… uh…’

She took a deep breath and smiled at him again. ‘I just wanted to say goodbye.’

Oliver swallowed around the lump that formed in his throat. ‘Okay. Goodbye.’

Felicity laughed, getting up. Oliver was quick to follow.

‘You’re still so awkward, Oliver’, she said, but she hugged him. Oliver was quick to hug her back, a lot of thoughts going through his head.

He could tell her a lot of things. He could tell her that he’s only awkward around her, he could tell her that he’ll miss her. He could ask for her number, he could ask her out for a goodbye dinner, he could ask her to come back to his place for a memorable night.  

Oliver didn’t say anything. He just placed a quick kiss on the top of her head and let her go.

★

Three years later, Oliver was a business school graduate, and he was doing an internship at Queen Consolidated.

That’s what his father called it, at least.

In fact, Oliver was preparing to take over the family business, one day. So he was going to spend a lot of time by his father’s side, learning as much as he could about the business.

Today was his first day, and his father kept grinning at him.

He set up a desk for him, in his office, and he called IT, to have someone come in and explain to Oliver how to use their e-mailing app, and their internal messenger one, and to explain the data base, because his father expected Oliver to do research, at first, read reports and get used to them, learn about the firm’s history.

‘Come in, please’, his father said, looking towards the door. ‘Miss Smoak, is it?’

‘Yes, sir’, Oliver heard a familiar voice say, and when he turned around, his jaw dropped.

Because there was Felicity, wearing a short red dress, high heels, with her blonde hair in a sleek, high pony tail, with glasses and her sill too bright pink lipstick.

‘Hello, Mr. Queen’, she said professionally, shaking hands with his father.

‘This is my son, Oliver’, his father patted him on the shoulder. Oliver just kept gaping.

‘He’s not usually this… retarded’, his father said, slowly, grabbing his shoulder, hard.

Felicity giggled, looking up at Oliver sweetly. ‘You’re still very awkward, I see.’

That snapped Oliver out of it.

‘What are you doing here?’, he managed to ask, ignoring the way his father was looking at him.

‘QC hired me right after college’, she said. ‘I’ve been in Starling ever since.’

‘Did you know?’, Oliver frowned. ‘Who I was?’

‘You two know each other?’, his father asked, turning to look at Felicity.

‘Barely’, Felicity answered him. ‘He worked at the coffee shop I used to go to in college.’  Then, she turned towards Oliver. ‘And no, I didn’t know who you were. At first. I figured it out only after QC offered me the job and I googled it.’

She frowned, then. ‘Don’t think you had anything to do with me accepting the job, though.’

‘I wasn’t’, Oliver shook his head. But then, he smiled. ‘I’m glad you did, though.’

Felicity grinned. ‘Good, because you’re going to get sick of me once I go into teaching mode.’

‘You should get on with that’, his father said, smoothly guiding them to Oliver’s desk.

★

They got to work, and Oliver did his best to focus on what Felicity was saying.

But it was hard, because she was gorgeous. And she was sitting next to him, their knees brushing, and their hands touching when they both reached for the mouse. And Felicity was smiling, a lot, and Oliver was feeling sick to his stomach, with want.

★

After 2 hours, Felicity sighed, and mumbled about needing coffee.

Oliver was already half way towards the coffee machine, when he froze. He blinked at his father, who was watching him with raised eyebrows, and Oliver turned slowly, towards Felicity.

‘Your usual?’

Felicity grinned, seemingly proud of herself. ‘Yes, please.’

Oliver just sighed, and went to make them coffee.

That’s how Tommy found him. He walked into the office and announced he was taking Oliver out for lunch.

‘It’s not lunch time yet’, his father pointed out, and Tommy shrugged, looking at Oliver again.

‘It’s not like you’re doing anything’, he frowned. ‘You’re making coffee. Why are you making coffee? You swore never to make coffee after working in the coffee shop.’

Oliver closed his eyes and screamed internally. Tommy had his back towards Felicity, so he didn’t see her smirking.

‘Turn around’, Oliver sighed, resigned.

When he saw Felicity, Tommy yelped.

‘Jesus Christ’, he breathed out, a hand on his chest. ‘How are you so hot? How are you here?’

Felicity laughed, even if she blushed. Oliver absently heard his father sigh, but he ignored him, making his way towards Felicity and handing her the cup of coffee.

‘I work here’, she finally told Tommy. ‘And you’re interrupting. So go away, please, and come back at lunch time.’

Tommy blinked at the ordering tone she used, and raised an eyebrow at Oliver.

‘Go away, Tommy’, he sighed. ‘We’ve got work to do.’

‘I’ll be back’, he narrowed his eyes. ‘We are going to lunch.’, then he pointed a finger at Felicity. ‘And you’re coming.’

‘I’m not, actually’, she raised an eyebrow, sparing a look at Oliver’s father. ‘We’re working on a big project at the moment, and I have a deadline tomorrow.’

‘I’m keeping you away from your work’, Oliver frowned.

‘Yes’, Felicity nodded. ‘But I’m almost done with that, it’s fine. Plus, this is going to take us a few days.’

‘Okay’, Oliver said. ‘But don’t let me keep you.’

Felicity smiled, and turned to Tommy again, raising an eyebrow.

‘Fine, fine’, Tommy muttered, ‘I’m going’. On his way out though, he winked at Oliver. He ignored him.

★

When Felicity left to go back to her office, his father raised a very judgmental eyebrow at Oliver.

‘QC doesn’t encourage romantic relationships between employees.’

Oliver blinked, blushing. ‘Good thing I’m only here on an internship, then.’

His father snorted, and all but pushed him out of his office, telling him that they’ll talk later.

★

They didn’t talk later.

But a couple of months later, when Oliver brought Felicity to their weekly family dinners, introducing her as his girlfriend, he sighed, deeply.

‘If this ends up with a lawsuit on my hands-‘

‘It won’t’, Felicity was quick to shake her head, even if she was blushing. ‘There isn’t actually anything mentioned about dating a co-worker, in our contracts or in the QC employee manual. I checked.’

Oliver grinned, proudly, and kissed her cheek. His father just sighed and went to get a drink.


	44. Fun: salmon ladder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity says that there are better ways to do the salmon ladder, more fun ways.

Cisco was in town. He came over to make Oliver and Roy’s new suits, and when they were done, he still hung around for a couple of more days. Felicity understood it, considering.

They all needed a break sometimes. And even if Cisco was in the Foundry, still working on superhero-stuff, Felicity understood why he considered this to be a break. So she did her best, to make it easy for him. Her boys figured out what she was doing, and quickly got on with the program.

≡

Oliver was going up and down the salmon ladder, seemingly oblivious to the way Felicity and Cisco were staring, because he was with his back towards them.

‘I don’t get it’, Cisco said. ‘I mean, I understand the physical aspect of it, what types of muscles are being used’, he looked at Felicity with a very particular expression, ‘trust me, Caitlin was very thorough in explaining that, there were diagrams.’

Felicity snorted, but Cisco continued.

‘But I just don’t get it. There must be better ways.’

‘There must be more _fun_ ways’, Felicity pointed out.

‘Like what?’, Oliver asked, startling both her and Cisco.

Felicity opened her mouth to answer, but hesitated. She hesitated long enough for Oliver to get down from the salmon ladder and make his way towards them.

‘Like what?’, Oliver repeated, raising an amused eyebrow.

‘Yeah, like what?’, Cisco backed him up, and Felicity sighed, getting up from her chair and straightening her back.

‘How about I show you?’

She was already heading towards her gym bag before either of them got to comment.

≡

When Felicity stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in yoga pants and a sports bra, Oliver, Cisco, Roy and Diggle were standing with their arms crossed, a few feet away from the salmon ladder. They moved the training mats under it, and Oliver slowly took the metal pipe from the ladder, extending it to her.

Felicity wrinkled her nose, looking back at the salmon ladder.

‘I’m going to need it about three steps up’, she said, as she made her way to the medical bay and took some baby powder, rubbing it onto her palms.

When she turned around, Oliver had his eyes narrowed.

‘What are you doing?’, he asked, slowly.

‘Better grip’, she shrugged. ‘Now get on with it’, she glared. ‘Three steps up, chop chop, I don’t have all day.’

Oliver sighed, good naturally, but he did as he was told.

When he came back down to the ground, he was still frowning at Felicity.

‘You can’t reach now.’

‘Yes’, she smiled, ‘that’s why you’re going to help me up.’

She positioned herself under the ladder, but Oliver made no move.

‘Come on’, Felicity threw him a look over her shoulder. ‘Hands on my waist, you lift me up as I push on my feet.’

Oliver did as he was told, but he kept his hands on her waist even after Felicity had a secure grip.

‘You can let go now’, she snickered.

He did, but didn’t move away.

Felicity sighed. ‘I’m going to need you to take a few steps back, Oliver.’

‘What if you fall?’

‘Then I fall on the mats, which you so kindly put down. Now step away.’

Oliver did as he was told, coming back into her line of sight, standing a few steps in front of the other men.

‘I don’t like this’, he grumbled, making Felicity smile.

‘Oh you will. Watch and learn, boys.’

With that, she started swinging. Back and forth, using her legs to control her movements, until she had enough momentum to lift herself up, until she was standing straight, with the bar pushing into her lower abdomen.

She let go and started swinging again, faster this time, until she had enough speed to rotate herself fully around the bar. After three rotations, Felicity stopped, standing upside down. She straightened her body, and pushed her entire body up and down a couple of times, basically doing pushups on the metal rod.

After she stopped, with her hands fully stretched, she slowly moved her legs, until they were in a twine position, perpendicular with the rest of her body.

She heard someone gasp, but she had no idea which of the men did it. So she ignored it.

Then, Felicity started swinging again, fully rotating around the bar twice before switching, pulling her feet up, until they touched the bar and she was standing up on it. She grabbed the sides of her salmon ladder, looking cockily down at the men.

Who were all staring, different levels of shock on their faces.

When Felicity let herself fall, she saw Oliver twitch and extend a hand towards her, but it wasn’t necessary, because Felicity caught the bar in her hands and immediately swung her body, three times around the bar, and then she maneuvered her body, until the back of her knees was around the bar and she was hanging upside down. Like a monkey, her trainer’s voice sounded in her head, making her snicker.

Then, Felicity gracefully pulled her upper body up, and used her hands and feet to push herself, until her butt was on the bar, and her hands were holding on to the sides of the salmon ladder.

She smiled at the men, and cheekily crossed her legs in a very feminine matter.

‘How-‘, Roy started, but didn’t manage to finish the question.

Felicity snickered, and once again let her body fall, until she could grip the bar with her fingers. She swung her body around it, again, until she got enough momentum to jump from the salmon ladder, doing a pretty simple flip in the air, until she, rather gracefully, landed just at the edge of the training mats.

She grinned when she looked up, at all of her boys staring at her.

‘See?’, Felicity chuckled. ‘That was fun.’

‘That was impossible’, Digg blinked at her.

‘And slightly pornographic’, Cisco said in a small voice.

‘And totally awesome’, Roy said, excitedly.

Felicity blushed, but she smiled gratefully. When her eyes moved to Oliver, he was staring at her legs.

‘How?’, was all he said.

Felicity shrugged, raising her right leg and slowly straightening it, using her hand half way through the movement, until her leg was all but touching the side of her head. Oliver’s eyes never looked away from her leg.

‘Years of gymnastics’, Felicity smiled. ‘And constant yoga after that.’

‘Wow’, Cisco breathed out. ‘Just wow. How are you still single?’

Felicity snickered, putting her leg down. ‘It’s-‘

‘I know, I know’, Cisco interrupted, rolling his eyes. ‘It’s complicated.’

Felicity smiled, looking at Oliver. ‘I was going to say it’s a shame, but…’

Digg snorted, and Roy full on laughed, as Oliver narrowed his eyes at her.

‘You’re going to do yoga with us’, he said, startling everybody. ‘We could use a bit more… flexibility.’

Felicity started laughing, but it was mostly because of Roy and Diggle’s terrified expressions, not because she didn’t agree with Oliver.

≡

After their first lesson was over, Oliver all but threw Digg and Roy out of the Foundry. He then proceeded to rip Felicity’s clothes off, challenging her to show him just how flexible she was.

Felicity didn’t mind. Not one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I managed to explain her movements too well. Eh, hope you understood it. If not, then uh... watch some gymnastics videos ^.^


	45. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [monocromaticstaircase](http://monocromaticstaircase.tumblr.com/) asked: _After 3x09 Oliver returns to find the group dynamic not like it used to be aka (Felicity takes up Olivers' mantle as the Arrow to honor him.)_  
>  and  
> Anon asked: _What about an olicity fic were Felicity is kidnapped and Detective Lance is helping the rest of the team find her and when they do he sees how much the arrow/oliver cares about her._  
>  and  
> Anon asked: _How about Oliver goes to felicity apartment to finally make his big love declaration when she opens the door she's in pyjama and has a facemask on it was her cocooning day. Oliver was going to be all serious when he sees her he tries to not laugh_
> 
> (written before 9x11)

After Oliver comes back from the dead, it takes him a few days to figure out that things were … off.

It was the way Digg and Roy would listen to his plan, but glance at Felicity before they agreed to it. It was the way Roy asked Felicity over the comms where he should position himself during missions, even though Oliver told him where to go. It was the way Felicity found some bad guy they could go after every night. It was the way Captain Lance called Felicity every night, now. It was the way Felicity didn’t take _no_ for an answer these days, especially not from him.

It took Oliver a few more days to get the courage to ask Digg about it.

‘It was bad, man’, John said. ‘She quit, at first. Left the Foundry, aggressively shutting off the lights behind her. And she grieved. Then, she came back and took over.’

‘Took over?’, Oliver frowned.

‘Yeah’, John snorted. ‘Started barking orders left and right, organizing everything. And Roy and I’, he shrugged. ‘We were glad to have her back. And it just… came naturally.’

Oliver sighed. ‘I’m not in charge anymore.’

‘I’m not saying that’s true’, John shook his head. ‘This is still _your_ crusade. It’s just… not yours alone, anymore.’

So Oliver took a deep breath and dealt with it. Felicity still listened to him. Digg and Roy, too. But they all listened to Felicity.

It took a few days, but Oliver managed to get accustomed to the way things were now. And it was good, he had to admit. Team Arrow worked well. Felicity managed them well, and they were working with Captain Lance, and with Laurel and Ted, and it was good.

←

Then, of course, because this was their lives, Felicity got kidnapped.

They were on patrol, heading back to the Foundry, when they heard her scream. Then, they heard a loud bang and a defying silence. When they got back to the lair, they found Felicity’s chair tipped over, her shoes and a note, that said ‘gotcha’. In Russian.

Digg tracked her gps, that she installed in her earring, apparently. Roy suggested they’d call Lance.

‘She always does… side projects for him’, Roy told Oliver.

That surprised him, and confused him even more, but he did call Lance.

‘Crap’, the man swore. ‘Do you know where she is?’

‘Yes’, Oliver looked at the monitors. ‘Do you know who has her?’

‘Bratva’, Lance says, making Oliver freeze.

‘No’, is all he says, growls, really, but Lance starts talking again.

‘It’s not exactly Bratva, it’s a guy who used to be Bratva, but isn’t anymore. I’ve … We’ve been tracking him for a few weeks, now. I didn’t think Felicity managed to find him.’

‘Well he managed to find her’, Oliver seethed, angry.

‘I’ll meet you there’, Lance said. ‘With backup.’

Then he hung up, and Oliver punched a wall.

←

When they got to the warehouse Felicity was kept in, Lance was already waiting, with 30 SWAT men behind him.

He was the only one to approach Oliver, though, opening his mouth to say something, but Oliver didn’t let him.

‘I screwed up’, he told Lance, angrily. ‘I know I screwed up, I went and got myself killed and I failed to come back in time. And I know she had to step up and fill my shoes, you all did. And I appreciate it, Captain Lance, but this is not okay. Her, being in the middle of things like this, in the middle of things that _I don’t know about_ , that is not okay.’

‘I couldn’t agree with you more’, Lance said with a thoughtful look. ‘I didn’t know she didn’t tell you.’

Oliver growled.

‘Why didn’t she tell you?’, he insisted.

‘How about you ask her when I get her back, huh?’

Lance blanched back at that. He raised an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes. ‘When _we_ get her back’, he lowered his voice, ‘Oliver.’

Oliver didn’t move. But he didn’t deny it either.

Lance didn’t say anything more, he just started planning a way to get into the warehouse.

←

10 minutes later, the SWAT guys were arresting the 12 men that kidnapped Felicity, as she was seething, angrily, at the former Bratva captain.

‘I cannot believe you’, she yelled. ‘Seriously, are you bipolar or something? You are very close to getting a Hoover Medal, you're a genius, and you spend your nights killing people! What is wrong with you?!’

Oliver wanted to say something, get her to stop, but Lance got there first, putting a hand around her shoulders and dragging her away, even if she was still pouting.

‘Come on, Felicity’, Oliver heard him say, ‘we got the bad guys, how about we have the EMTs check you out?’

‘I’m fine’, Felicity shook her head, as he guided her towards Oliver.

‘Well I’m not’, Lance said, forcefully, shocking her and Oliver both. They were standing in front of him, now, and Oliver ached to touch Felicity, because she was there, and she was safe, but Lance was holding onto Felicity’s shoulders in a tight grip and he was glaring at her.

When he spoke, Lance was all but yelling, a lot of anger sipping through.

‘Do not do that again, Felicity! Do not, ever again, work on something without telling the Arrow about it.’

Felicity stared up at Lance with wide eyes, but she didn’t say anything, so he went on.

‘We’ve had this conversation before, and I am tired to have to say it again. You are supposed to be a team, damn it. It’s a support system, beyond everything else, and they’re supposed to have your back, as well as you have their back.’

‘Hell, Felicity’, Lance shook her, ‘you made Oliver understand that, why can’t you practice what you preach?’

‘I’m sorry’, Felicity said in a low voice. ‘I didn’t think it was important.’

‘You’re important’, Lance yelled. But then, his expression turned from murderous to exasperated, and fond. He hugged Felicity, gathering her in his arms. Oliver saw Felicity deflate, visibly, against Lance’s chest, wrapping her arms around his waist and sniffing.

‘Seriously, though’, Lance said softly, not letting go of her, ‘if something happened to you, I’d cry for a month and I don’t think Oliver could handle it.’

‘I wouldn’t’, Oliver found himself saying. Felicity froze, but didn’t say anything. Lance threw him a look over Felicity’s head, but Oliver was too wind up to decipher it.

Lance started to detach himself from Felicity, but she lingered a few seconds more, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Lance shook his head, fondly, and gently pushed her into Oliver’s space.

‘Let Prince Charming here get you home, yeah?’, Lance said, smirking, and Oliver just blinked at him, even though he knew the tips of his ears were red.

Felicity snorted. ‘Charming my ass’, she said, ‘he’s gonna yell at me.’

‘Good’, Lance grinned, before walking again.

Oliver looked at Felicity for a while. He wanted to say a lot of things, but he saw how exhausted she was, and scared. That hurt him, a lot, that she was scared of him, of what he’ll say. So Oliver sighed and grabbed her hand, gently guiding her towards the exit. They didn’t say much on the way to her apartment, but Felicity did announce she was taking a day off tomorrow.

←

In the morning, Oliver got a call from Lance. He didn’t bother turning on the voice modulator.

‘What’s wrong?’, is what he opened with, making Lance sigh.

‘You are.’

Oliver paused. ‘Excuse me?’

‘You’re being stupid, and stubborn, and I know that’s like… your trademark, but you need to get your head out of your ass and get Felicity.’

Oliver didn’t say anything for a few seconds, debating whether or not he should play it dumb, but in the end, he knew it would be useless.

‘It’s not any of your business, sir.’

‘Damn right it is’, Lance said back. ‘You don’t get it, Oliver. When you died, and Felicity was hurting so much that she had panic attacks just by thinking of going back to the Foundry, who do you think was there to pick her up? She flinched every time John and Roy came close to her and when I first saw her, her feet were covered in blood because her kitchen floor was covered in broken glasses.’

Oliver swallowed thickly, because this was new information to him.

‘Kid’, Lance said, a bit gentler this time, ‘there is nobody alive on this Earth that loves you as much as Felicity does. And judging by what I saw yesterday, I know the feeling is mutual.’

Oliver opened his mouth to say something, but Lance wouldn’t have it.

‘And I know what’s going through your head, that you’re putting her in danger and blablabla, but that’s bullshit. She was in danger yesterday, and it wasn’t because of you, but _because of you_ she’s alive and well.’

‘I don’t think-‘

‘Stop thinking’, Lance told him, ‘and start acting. You’d be happy together, Oliver, and you both deserve it. And I know, that it’s not my business, okay? I know.’, Lance sighed. ‘But seeing Felicity when you were dead broke my heart, and I cannot stand on the sidelines as you break hers.’

Lance didn’t wait for an answer, he just hung up. Oliver just… stared at the phone in his hand. His mind was going a mile a minute, and he was shocked, so shocked, but also so grateful that Felicity had Lance by her side.

But… could he do it?

Oliver started thinking that yes, yes he could. For her.

←

He got to Felicity’s apartment a bit after noon, with a bouquet of pink roses and a lot of Chinese food.

When Felicity opened the door, Oliver stared.

She was wearing Sponge Bob pajama bottoms and a tank top, her hair was up in a messy bun, she had three liquorice sticks in her mouth, and her face was covered in… something green.

Oliver’s mind supplied that it was a face mask, he has seen Thea wear them sometimes, but it still took a few more seconds for him to get his bearings together.

Then, he giggled. He tried to stop it, but he couldn’t. It evolved into a laugh. A full bodied laugh that exploded from his chest and made his stomach hurt. Oliver couldn’t remember the last time he laughed so hard.

‘You’re adorable’, he managed to tell Felicity, who was glaring furiously at him.

It only made her scowl more, and as adorable as it was, Oliver didn’t want her to have such a dark look on her face, so he extended the bouquet of flowers to her.

Felicity blinked at him, expression turning confused.

‘I also got us food’, Oliver smiled. ‘Is that okay?’

Felicity sighed, but she did grab the flowers and motioned for him to come inside. As Oliver closed the door behind him and took off his shoes and jacket, Felicity put the flowers in a vase, behind the tv.

‘I’ll go wash this off’, Felicity mumbled, making her way to the bathroom. Oliver knew she was blushing, even if he couldn’t see it, because her face was covered by the green stuff.

After putting the food in the kitchen, Oliver wandered back into the living room. His eyes strayed to the Robin Hood poster that was hung above the tv. He smiled, he couldn’t help it, and he was so lost in his thoughts, repeating in his head the speech he planned, he didn’t hear when Felicity came back.

‘Why are you here, Oliver?’, she said, softly, and when Oliver turned around, she was close.

Her hair was down, curls falling over her bare shoulders. There wasn’t any green stuff on her face anymore, but her cheeks were a bit red, and her lips a bit dry, and Oliver…

Oliver forgot everything he wanted to say.

‘You’re still adorable’, he found himself saying.

Felicity glared for a few seconds, but then she giggled, shaking her head and her cheeks turned a bit redder.

‘It’s not my fault you decided to crash my day off’, she smiled at him. ‘Honestly, you’re lucky, that you only got to see me with a Hulk mask on.’

Oliver found himself smiling, faking indignation.

‘What, there’s worse?’

‘Mhm’, Felicity nodded. ‘I could’ve been shaving. Or scrubbing. Or dying my hair. Awful, awful things.’

Oliver chuckled, just smiling at her for a couple of seconds.

‘Why are you here, Oliver?’, Felicity asked again, turning serious.

‘I came here to tell you a lot of things’, he started by saying, taking a step closer to her. Felicity didn’t back away.

‘But I’m not going to say them’, Oliver went on. ‘Because you know them.’

When Felicity didn’t say anything, Oliver took a deep breath and another step forward, until he was as close as he could get to Felicity, without actually touching her. She still didn’t back away, so Oliver gently grabbed a hold of her cheeks and kissed her.

It was very reminiscent of the kiss they shared in the hospital, all those months ago. It was similar, but it wasn’t.

It wasn’t, because Felicity’s hair was down, and it was tickling his fingers. They were barefoot, and her hands weren’t frozen by her side, instead they were fisted in the back of Oliver’s shirt.

It was different, because Oliver didn’t feel his heart breaking. Instead, he felt hope. It was different, because this time, Felicity took a deep breath and opened her mouth, and Oliver didn’t hesitate in doing the same.

When he stopped the kiss, he didn’t let go of her for a long time. But it was different, because Felicity wasn’t walking away from him. She was lazily blinking up at him, a dazed look in her eyes, and she was running her tongue over her lower lip every other beat.

‘I love you’, Oliver whispered around a smile. ‘And you know it. So I’m not going to say anything.’

He moved away, then, took a step back, but he kept smiling.

‘I am going to go, and let you think about it. Because, Felicity’, he chuckled, ‘if you’re up for this, for us, then I’m not going to run away. Ever again.’

Felicity’s jaw dropped halfway through Oliver’s little speech, and she was staring at him, with her eyes wide and a look of disbelief.

He whispered ‘I love you’ one last time and turned around, reluctantly heading towards the door.

As he reached for the handle, Oliver turned around, to look at Felicity one last time .That was what compelled her to move.

‘I’m a genius, you know’, Felicity said somewhat forcefully, storming up to him.

Then, she pushed him, with a surprising amount of strength, until Oliver’s back was against the door, the handle digging into his spine.

Felicity kept her hands on his chest, looking at him with an angry look, and that, more than everything, that was what made Oliver freeze.

‘I don’t need a lot of time to think about things’, Felicity hissed, before she all but threw herself at him. One of her hands was at the base of his neck, the other was under his shirt, fingers playing with the hem of his pants, and she was kissing him with all she had.

She was also smiling. Oliver all but melted against Felicity’s body, willingly doing whatever she needed. It’ll become a thing, he was sure of it, bossy Felicity turning him into an uncoordinated mess.

It wasn’t a bad thing, he thought as Felicity boldly grabbed his ass.


	46. Good luck!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [pinklipstick-and-greenarrows](http://pinklipstick-and-greenarrows.tumblr.com/) asked: _I need Felicity saying this: “Let me get this straight. You think that your client, one of the wealthiest, most powerful men in the world, is secretly a vigilante who spends his nights arrowing criminals, and your plan, is to blackmail this person? [Pauses with a significant look.] Good luck.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a quicky ^.^  
> you might get another one tonight ~.~

The asshole cornered her in the small kitchen at the office.

It was just the two of them, Felicity and Albert Murray, one of the most important people who worked with QC, selling the firm basically all of their tech products. The man just came out of a meeting with Oliver, and Felicity thought he left.

That’s why it was a shock for her, to be cornered in the very small space, with Murray angrily seething at her.

He was explaining, about how he knew that Oliver was the Arrow, how he figured it out. How he wanted Oliver to transfer him a lot of money, in order to keep his mouth shut, to keep his secret.

Felicity’s mind was _blown_.

Murray wasn’t a very imposing man. He was rich, but not as rich as the Queens. Felicity always thought he was … uninteresting. He was a small man, with a very prominent belly, and an embarrassing bald patch. When he talked, it was always very subdued and quiet, but now he was all but yelling, getting right in Felicity’s face.

She wasn’t scared. With all the training Digg and Roy forced upon her, Felicity knew she could easily shove Murray to the ground. But she was certain it wasn’t going to come to that.

Murray was still talking, frantically, so Felicity put a hand on his shoulder, gently, and the man stopped talking, looking at her with wide eyes.

‘Let me get this straight’, she said softly. ‘You think that your client, one of the wealthiest, most powerful men in the world, is secretly a vigilante who spends his nights arrowing criminals.’

He nodded, vehemently, and Felicity pulled her hand away.

‘And your plan’, she said slowly, ‘is to blackmail him?’

She narrowed her eyes for a second, then she snorted. ‘Good luck with that.’

Then she dodged him, managing to escape the small room, ignoring his calls of disbelief. Felicity started laughing, even though she was certain he could still hear her.

↑↓↑

She was still laughing when she went into Oliver’s office.

‘So’, she shook herself out of it, ‘Murray thinks you’re the Arrow.’

Oliver’s expression turned murderous.

‘And he wants you to transfer him about a bazillion dollars to keep his mouth shut.’

‘He told you this?’, Oliver asked, voice rough.

‘Yeah’, Felicity nodded. ‘I think that’s the most hilarious part, really, that he didn’t even have the balls to corner _you_ about it.’

‘And what did you tell him?’

‘I told him good luck’, Felicity snorted.

Oliver opened his mouth to say something, but he snapped it shut a beat later, frowning.

‘It was a pretty dumb idea’, he finally said, tilting his head.

‘Right?’, Felicity laughed. ‘It’s like he has _no logic whatsoever_ in that head of his.’

‘Should I… do something about him?’, Oliver asked, still frowning.

‘Not much’, Felicity shook her head. ‘Next time you’re in a meeting with him, or at a gala or something, we’ll get Digg to prance around in the suit. Should be enough.’

Oliver glared. ‘Prance around?’

Felicity smirked. ‘Would you rather I say _show off that amazing ass in that very tight suit_?’

Oliver glared some more, even if the tips of his ears turned red. ‘It’s not that tight.’

‘Sure’, Felicity agreed easily, still highly amused. ‘Your suit is not _that_ tight, and my skirts aren’t _that_ short.’

She turned around and headed for her desk, but stopped half way through, throwing Oliver a look over her shoulder. ‘Except they ARE that short.’


	47. Things would have been so different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Pally The Second](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pally_The_Second/pseuds/Pally_The_Second) asked: _could you do one were laurel sees what a good boyfriend oliver is to felicity and snaps at him in front of the rest of team arrow_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's another quicky. hella quicky. ofc, not at all pro Laurel. also, I found that when I'm in doubt about how to finish a story, it's either sass or sex.

Nobody thought Laurel had a problem with it. She didn’t give away anything, not ever. She smiled at them when she saw them holding hands, she snickered when they were talking about taking a night off and go on a date, she teased them when they arrived together at the Foundry.

So it was a shock, for everyone, when one night, Laurel snapped.

=nmn=

They came back from patrol, Oliver, Roy and Laurel, and Felicity greeted them with a grin.

Oliver smiled at her, as he made his way towards the glass case he kept his hood in, and secured his bow. Then he stepped right into Felicity’s space, until their fronts were pressed together, whispering a soft ‘hi’, before giving her a kiss.

‘Oh boy’, Laurel sighed, anger seeping through, ‘why couldn’t you have been like that when we were together? Things would have ended up so differently.’

Oliver froze, and so did Felicity.

‘Wow, you actually said that out loud’, Roy muttered, slowly stepping away.

Oliver turned around to look at Laurel, shocked beyond belief.

‘What?’, was all he managed to say.

‘No, seriously’, Laurel frowned. ‘If you would have been this nice to me when we were together, things would have been a lot different. You wouldn’t have cheated on me with Sara, wouldn’t have left on the Gambit. We’d probably still be together. Sara would be alive, your father, your mother, Tommy. And you probably wouldn’t have met Digg, Felicity and Roy.’

Oliver blinked.

‘And a lot of people would be dead.’, Felicity said, faking lightness.

‘Maybe’, Laurel shrugged.

‘Definitely’, Felicity argued, anger seeping through. ‘The Arrow has saved a lot of people, and psychopaths will always exist in Starling, weather Oliver is the Arrow or not.’

‘Why are we discussing this?’, Oliver asked, wearily, looking between the two women.

‘Because Laurel’s jealous.’, Roy deadpanned, making Laurel turn to glare at him.

‘What?’, he shrugged. ‘It’s true.’

Laurel opened her mouth, but thought better of saying something. Instead, she sighed.

‘You’re right’, she said. ‘I’m gonna walk away before I do something stupid.’ Then, she looked at Felicity, smiling a bit. 'I actually do like you, Felicity. And I'm happy you two found each other. I just forget that sometimes.'

Laurel then left the Foundry, quickly, as they all stared after her.

‘Well that was fun’, Felicity said, sounding like she meant it.

Oliver raised an eyebrow.

‘What?’, she shrugged. ‘She’s jealous of me, it tickled my ego.’

‘Are you insane?’, Oliver asked, slowly.

Felicity snickered, and shared a look with Roy, that made him all but run out of the Foundry. Oliver was frowning, very confused.

And then, Felicity all but shoved him against a wall and started working on taking off his leather pants.

‘Laurel, _The Laurel’_ , Felicity smiled at him, ‘is jealous of me. Excuse me if that makes me feel good.’

She emphasized it by boldly shoving her hand down his pants, so Oliver was only capable of nodding and groaning ‘Carry on’ into her neck.


	48. pre-wedding coming out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [1022bridgetp](http://1022bridgetp.tumblr.com/) asked: _Hi! Please write a chapter about Oliver dancing with his daughter! Maybe someone record it and play it on the daughter's wedding or something like this. I just got this idea after I saw Stephen's video about him and Mavi. We all need a moment like that, right? :)_  
>  and  
> [theiitgirll](http://theiitgirll.tumblr.com/) asked: _When you have time, you could do a prompt olicity where they go together for Dyla's weeding and Felicity is wearing a green dress and her earpiercing is a arrow? Thanks (;_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's not dancing with his daughter, but with baby!Sara. And there's a bit of a whole different story before that. (because I've done the green dress / arrow earring so many times before, I tried a different approach this time)

There were a lot of people who knew Oliver was the Arrow. There were even more people who knew that Felicity worked with the Arrow.

But now, the press got a hold of it. She wasn’t able to find out who talked, but the whole of Starling was talking about how Felicity Smoak, current VP of Palmer Tech, was working for the Arrow.

(That’s what annoyed Felicity the most. That they said she worked FOR the Arrow, not WITH the Arrow. Of course, she didn’t say it out loud.)

Ray, bless his soul, quickly called the PR department, and they decided that it would be best to deny it. But the way they said it, the way they were formulating the press release, it made Felicity’s blood boil.

Because what they were saying, between the lines, was that Felicity was too dumb to be working with the Arrow and that she was too busy with signing papers at Palmer Tech and being Ray's flavor on the side.

Ray didn’t see it, he kept agreeing with everything the PR people were saying.

So Felicity called Oliver. She didn’t say anything, she just pulled out her phone and dialed Oliver, on his Arrow number. When he answered, the voice modulator was on, even though he said her name very softly.

‘Hi there, Arrow’, she faked cheerfulness, delighted to see how everybody around her stopped talking and turned to stare at her.

‘Oh god’, Oliver whispered, dread seeping through. Felicity ignored him.

‘You’re on speaker’, she told him, as she placed her phone in the middle of the conference table. ‘Have you read the news today? A newspaper, or maybe watched some tv?’

‘No’, Oliver said, and the people around her jumped at the sound of the voice modulator. ‘But I did read some tweets about it.’

Felicity snorted. Ray all but collapsed in a chair, still staring at her. She ignored him.

‘So you know what they’re saying, about me working with you’, Felicity pressed on.

‘Yes’, Oliver nodded.

‘What do you think I should do about it? Cause I’m with the PR department, and they think it’s best for Palmer Tech to do a press release.’

‘In which they say that you’re not working with the Arrow’, Oliver said, slowly.

‘Yup.’

‘Then… why did you call and blow your cover?’

‘Because’, Felicity said forcefully, ‘they’re being disrespectful about it, saying that I’m too busy fucking Ray and stealing company money, it’s impossible for me to work for you.’

Several men from the PR department started talking, dismissing the accusations, as Ray glared at them.

‘Enough’, Oliver roared, effectively shutting everybody up.

‘Felicity’, he said slowly, ‘you can’t let everybody know of our connection. It’ll put you in danger, people will want to get to me through you.’

‘That has happened before’, Felicity said with no emotion in her voice. ‘And that will keep happening, whether or not I admit or dismiss this rumor. The rumor’s already out, and most bad guys are crazy, they won’t care that it’s just a rumor.’

Oliver sighed. ‘What are you saying?’

‘I’m saying that I can take care of myself’, Felicity smiled. ‘And when I can’t, then you take care of me. And I’m saying, that if people knew, for sure, that I am working with you…’, she shrugged, even if Oliver couldn’t see it, ‘then some of the bad guys would back off, because they’ll be afraid of what you’ll do to them if they hurt me.’

There was a lengthy pause, in which everybody stared at her, and Felicity knew Oliver was scowling, pinching the bridge of his nose.

‘This is not you calling me to ask for my advice, is it?’, Oliver finally said. ‘This is you informing me on what you’ll be doing.’

Felicity grinned. ‘I know it’s best for a release to be made public at the beginning of the week.’

One of the guys from the PR team nodded.

‘So’, Felicity clapped her hands. ‘We’ll to that on Monday, informing everyone that yes, I am working WITH the Arrow’, she glared at the head of PR. ‘Until then, we won’t say anything.’

‘Felicity’, Oliver said. ‘You have a wedding to go to tomorrow. There will be reporters everywhere, following you.’

She tilted her head. ‘They’ll probably be at my apartment, yes. It’s fine, though, my dress is absolutely amazing’, she giggled as Oliver and Ray both sighed. ‘And they’ll follow me, probably, but I’ll talk to the bride. Hell, I’ll talk directly to the bride’s boss, make sure they’ll secure the place.’

‘I don’t think the boss will be up for that.’, Oliver said, sounding tired.

‘Yeah they will, considering how many of her employees will be present. You know, employees with secret identities and such.’

Oliver sighed. ‘Can I go now? I was actually in the middle of something.’

Felicity giggled. ‘Sorry.’

‘No, you’re not. But you are using me to achieve your own personal goals and you are ignoring my advice.’

‘Oh’, Felicity faked a tone filled with remorse, ‘how will I ever make it up to you?’

‘Chinese next time you see me.’, Oliver deadpanned, making Felicity laugh. She didn’t get to answer, though, because he already hung up by the time she finished laughing.

‘So, that’s settled’, she told the PR department. ‘Thank you for your help, I want the press release on my desk first thing Monday morning, I need to check it before you give it out.’

Ray sighed. ‘You’re way more complicated that I thought.’

Felicity snorted, patting his shoulder on the way out.

<3

‘Felicity’, Oliver sighed the next morning, over the phone, ‘I would love to pick you up. That was the plan, but, now that we know there are paparazzi all around your place, are you sure you want that?’

‘It’s not like they’ll figure out you’re the Arrow’, Felicity scoffed.

‘No’, Oliver agreed, ‘but they will start saying that we’re dating. Again.’

‘Oh’, she breathed out. ‘Well, then, pick up Roy before. If the two of you show up at my door, nobody will think we’re dating. Unless they’ll think we’re in a polyamourous relationship, which-‘

‘No’, Oliver interrupted, easily. ‘But okay. We’ll pick you up.’

‘Thank you’, Felicity grinned. ‘Now please excuse me, I have to go back to shaving my legs.’

<3

Felicity took one last look in the mirror before opening the door.

She looked amazing, better than she has ever looked.

Her dress was made out of lace, dark green lace, perfectly matching the color of Oliver’s suit. It had a skin colored material underneath, she wasn’t flashing anything, but it made it seem like there was a lot of skin showing. The dress was tight on her body, with a low cut v-neck and stopping just above her knees.

Her hair was up, in an elegant braided knot, she wasn’t wearing her glasses, but she was wearing a thick black cat eye. Her lips were as pink as usual, her nails were the exact green of the dress, as were her heels, and her clutch was bright gold.

She had a gold necklace, a small arrow as a pendant that worked very well in bringing attention to her cleavage. It wasn’t the only arrow, though. Felicity also changed her industrial piercing, switching it to one Roy brought her months ago, a simple silver arrow.

‘Come on, Felicity’, she heard Roy’s voice from the other side of the door. ‘I’m sure you look lovely, now stop staring at yourself in the mirror and come on.’

Felicity sighed, but she did open the door.

Roy’s jaw dropped, and he took a step back, colliding with Oliver’s chest. Oliver, who was staring. His expression was a lot more reserved than Roy’s, but Felicity still saw it in his eyes, his shock and… there was a heat in the way he looked at her. He liked it, he liked how Felicity looked, and that made her straighten her back and grin.

‘You’re insane’, Roy said. ‘Absolutely insane. I thought Palmer was gonna do the press release on Monday.’

‘Well, yeah’, Felicity shrugged. ‘But this is a whole lot of a better statement that whatever those idiots come up with. And it’s on my turf.’

‘You’ll end up dead’, Oliver said, staring at her necklace.

‘Eventually’, Felicity agreed. ‘It’s gonna be years, though’, she smiled. ‘Years upon years of me nagging you, so you better get used to it, mister.’

Oliver sighed, deeply, but he did manage to smile.

‘You look amazing, Felicity. Now, please, let’s go. Digg will kill us if we’re late.’

Felicity nodded, and stepped out of the apartment, locking her door.

<3

The wedding was beautiful. Felicity cried, but it was okay, because Lyla cried too.

At the reception, she danced a lot. She danced with Digg, she danced with Roy, she danced with Thea and Roy. She didn’t dance with Oliver, though.

And that felt wrong.

Especially now, when she was looking at him. Even though it was 3 am, he was in the middle of the fairly empty dance floor, dancing with a very animated Sara. He was holding the baby in his arms, and he was turning her around to the rhythm of the music, bouncing up and down, stopping every now and then so he could kiss her check or blow a raspberry against her tummy.

Sara was very happy. She was smiling and giggling, and looking up at Oliver in awe. She was clapping her hands, and pushing them to his face. She was pulling at his bowtie and giggling happily, screeching every time Oliver kissed her cheek.

And Oliver looked happy. Felicity has never seen him look this happy.

So before she thought better of it, she moved. Marched up to them, smiling back when Oliver beamed at her.

‘Do you want to hold her?’, he asked, and Felicity shook her head.

She plastered herself to his side, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and putting her other hand on Sara’s back.

‘What are you doing?’, Oliver asked, but he was amused.

‘Dancing’, Felicity grinned. ‘Isn’t that right, Sara?’, she kissed her check.

The baby screeched, again, and started playing with Felicity’s necklace.

Oliver shook his head, but he did secure Sara into one of his arms, and maneuvered himself until he had the other hand wrapped around Felicity’s waist.

They danced like that for a couple of songs. Alternating between talking among themselves and talking to Sara.

The songs were getting slower and slower, it seemed, but Felicity didn’t mind it. Oliver didn’t seem to mind it either.

When Felicity kissed him, Oliver froze.

It didn’t last long, though, before he kissed her back, his hand tightening against her waist.

Felicity was smiling against his lips, and Oliver sighed, deeply. It sounded happy, to Felicity’s ears, and that made her smile even wider.

Sara let out a sound of distress, then, pushing her little hands against their faces and demanding attention. They both laughed, and Oliver faked annoyance, but Felicity knew he was fighting back a smile.

Roy came over, then, and wordlessly took Sara away from them, muttering about her parents getting separation anxiety.

Oliver didn’t hesitate in wrapping both of his hands around her waist, then, and kissing her again. Felicity was still smiling against his lips, but that was okay, because so was he.


	49. PORN STAR AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... not quite what you think.

Oliver has been working at his family’s firm for about six months now. And in that time, he has been slowly, but surely, going crazy.

All because of a certain blonde.

( . )

He barely spared her a glance the first day he saw her, but after a week of seeing her every day, Oliver realized he had a problem.

He had no idea who she was, what her name was or where she was working. All Oliver knew was that she was absolutely gorgeous and every weekday, come 8:50AM, she would step in the building next to QC. And Oliver saw her every weekday, because at that time he was at Starbucks, and that gave him a clear view to her building's entrance.

It was a problem, because Oliver found himself thinking about her during the day. She was incredibly attractive, and more often than not, she was wearing short skirts and high heels. A detail that drove Oliver crazy. Along with the fact that she always had her hair up in a pony tail and a pencil or pen sticking out from it.

More often than not, when Oliver thought of her, he thought of pushing her to a wall and taking off her skirt. Or laying her in his bed, taking the tie out of her hair so that he could grab at it.

It was very problematic.

( . )

Oliver tried talking to her. Twice.

The first time, he made sure to walk by her one morning, and he said ‘Hello’, but she had headphones in her ears and completely ignored him.

The second time, they crossed paths in the coffee shop, for a change, and they ended up side by side, waiting for their drinks. ‘Good morning’, Oliver smiled his most flirty smile, when their eyes met. She narrowed her eyes, pouting adorably, and violently told him that ‘No, it’s not good, thank you very much.’ As she left, Oliver stared at her ass.

( . )

After two months of silently drooling over Blondie (Tommy’s nickname, not his) each morning, Oliver decided he was going to research.

So he did. Firstly, he started with finding out what firm had offices in the building. Tommy had no idea, his father either, and that was very weird, but Oliver didn’t stop.

It turned out that nobody knew what firm had their offices in that building because it was not an office building.

It was a studio. Studios. Multiple studios.

That were used by one firm. To film porn.

Oliver’s Blondie worked in a porn studio. Every morning.

Blondie was a porn star.

Tommy laughed at him for 10 minutes straight. And Oliver, well, he didn’t hesitate in buying a subscription. Or two, because besides the dvds, they also offered a monthly magazine.

( . )

The first time he got his subscription in the mail, Oliver was very quick in skimming through the magazine and looking at the cast of the dvd.

There was no Blondie.

Oliver fell asleep that night highly disappointed, with a hand shoved down his pants.

The disappointment didn’t pass by morning, when he saw her.

( . )

It’s just a thing he does. A thing that happens in his routine.

Every weekday, Oliver would go at Starbucks, get a hot cup of black coffee, and on his way out, he’s stare at Blondie, basking in her hotness.

Throughout the day, Oliver would have flashes, of Blondie’s hair on his sheets, or her heels digging in his thighs. He’d ignore them, going back to work, but he’d remember them again, late at night in his bed, with a half empty bottle of lube next to him.

Each month, he’d wait for his only porn subscription and quickly skim through it, looking for Blondie.

It all seemed very normal. Depressing, but normal.

( . )

It was the first time in five months that Oliver didn’t see Blondie. He didn’t think much of it, just thought she took a day off. Honestly, he didn’t understand how she worked 5 days a week, but he wasn’t one to judge.

But it was a problem, because he didn’t see Blondie the next day either. Or the day after that. Or the day after that.

‘Maybe she quit’, Tommy said.

‘Probably’, Oliver agreed, but that didn’t make him feel better.

( . )

Oliver would never acknowledge it out loud, but he stopped breathing when he saw Blondie coming into his office, a month later.

‘Hello, Mr. Queen’, she smiled sweetly at him. ‘I’m Felicity Smoak, from the IT department, what’s the problem?’

‘You work here?’, he managed to breathe out, making her frown.

‘Yes. I’m kind of the best of my team, that’s why they sent me.’, she blushed, slightly. ‘There’s a problem with your login information?’

Oliver was still staring. It clearly made Blondie, Felicity, very uncomfortable, so he tried to shake it off.

‘I’m sorry, Miss Smoak. I just, uhm’, he frowned. ‘I thought QC had a very thorough process of employing someone.’

‘They do’, her expression turned angry. ‘I finished MIT a couple of weeks ago, top of my class, I already won two awards in my field and everybody is certain that I will be head of the department in 5 years, tops.’

Oliver blinked. ‘Then’, he lowered his voice, ‘why the hell did you do porn?’

‘Excuse me?’, Felicity shrieked, taking a step backwards and blushing furiously. ‘I did no such thing.’

Oliver frowned. ‘But I saw you.’

‘You must certainly did not!’, she yelled, covering her mouth with her mouth immediately after. ‘Look’, she whispered, her face still red, ‘I was just a secretary, I swear. I don’t know who you saw, or think you saw, but-‘

‘Secretary?’, Oliver frowned.

‘Yes.’, Felicity nodded, eagerly. ‘I had a pretty free last semester, and I needed the extra money. I didn’t… I was not involved in _that’,_ she pulled a face, ‘at all. I just coordinated the actors, replied to emails and answered phones. I didn’t even step foot on the sets.’

Oliver blinked at her a couple of times, taking in her bright pink lips, her still blushing cheeks, the goddamn pen that was sticking out of her hair. He took a deep breath, and smiled at her as reassuringly as he could.

‘I am very sorry, Miss Smoak. That I assumed things and cornered you about it, I apologize.’

‘It’s fine, Mr. Queen’, she smiled back, even if he could see she was still reluctant. ‘Why did you … assume that, anyway?’

Oliver hesitated.

‘If I have a porn star doppelganger’, Felicity pulled a face, ‘I’d like to know.’

It was Oliver’s turn to blush. ‘No, no, nothing like that. I just used to see you. Going into work every morning.’

‘Oh’, Felicity said, surprised. ‘Okay. That’s… okay.’

‘I apologize sincerely’, Oliver flinched, unsure of what he should say or do.

‘It’s no problem’, she smiled at him, finally. ‘Really, this was… the highlight of my morning, actually, I’m sure I’ll have a laugh about it in a couple of days, once the mortifying feeling goes away.’

Oliver snorted before he could stop himself.

‘Now, Mr. Queen’, she clapped her hands together, ‘about that login problem.’

‘Please call me Oliver’, he smiled, getting up from his chair and offering it to her.

‘Only if you call me Felicity.’, she smiled up at him, and Oliver stopped breathing altogether.

( . )

Four months later, Felicity was spending the night at his apartment when he got his porn subscription. Oliver intended to throw it away, that’s what he did since he found out the truth about Felicity, but he forgot to do it as soon as he got home.

‘Oliver’, she sighed, narrowing her eyes, ‘do you… have something to tell me?’

‘Uh… no?’

‘So you’re not gay? Or bisexual? Or something?’

Oliver blinked. ‘What makes you say that?’

Felicity handed him the magazine and the dvd.

‘I told you’, Oliver shook his head, ‘that I was pretty far gone for you, pretty earlier on.’

‘So you subscribed to this so you could see me?’, Felicity pressed the issue.

‘Yeah’, Oliver sighed. ‘Douche move, I know, but…’

‘Oliver’, Felicity said his name again, wrapping her arms around his neck and slotting their bodies together. She seemed amused. ‘This is gay porn!’

‘What?’, he blinked down at her.

‘This is gay porn.’, Felicity explained, slowly. ‘The studios I worked for, they only do gay porn. And you _still thought I was a porn star_?’

Oliver opened his mouth, but no words come out. Felicity started laughing.

‘I was _very_ gone for you?’, Oliver tried, talking sweetly but still wincing.

Felicity stopped laughing, but she was still smiling against his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to be in a fanfic writing rut lately. Again. And I'll be leaving on a holiday soon. Ugh. Sorry!? This is complicated.


	50. can't you keep it in your pants?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Em asked: _Roy thinks Oliver is cheating on Felicity. He starts a fight between them/confronts him while Digg and Felicity are out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quicky ^.^

When Roy shut down his microphone in the middle of their patrol, Oliver frowned, but did the same at his friend's pointed look.

Roy wordlessly guided them towards an alley, where he stopped and leveled Oliver with a look, ominously telling him that they needed to talk.

Oliver waited him out, concerned. Roy was pacing, and playing with his bow, and Oliver was very confused. And concerned.

When he finally stopped moving and looked at Oliver, Roy seemed murderous. Angry, but also devastated.

‘You’re a gigantic asshole’, Roy started, making Oliver raise his eyebrows. ‘You have this wonderful, incredible thing going on, and you go and fuck it up.’

‘What?’, Oliver felt the need to ask, and as he explained, Roy started frantically moving his hands.

‘You got Felicity, man! You finally got the girl, the woman we all know you love to death, and you’re happy together!’, Roy shook his head. ‘You’re so happy together, it’s sickening and you, you what?!, can’t keep it in your pants for the love of your life?’

‘What are you talking about?’, Oliver asked slowly.

‘You’re cheating on Felicity!’ Roy yelled, getting into Oliver’s space and pushing at his chest. ‘You’re telling her you have errands to run, and you go to a fancy apartment building near Orchid Bay, where you spend hours in some chick’s apartment.’

Oliver just blinked at him a couple of times, opening and closing his mouth a couple of times, but unable to actually form words.

‘Man, what the hell is wrong with you?’, Roy glared at him, pushing at his chest again. ‘Felicity doesn’t deserve this kind of shit. What, is she not good enough for you? That’s bullshit, she’s the best thing that has ever happened to you, and you’re screwing it up. For what? For a better lay?’

He was seething now, and Oliver was seriously surprised by the strength Roy was showing.

‘Or maybe you’re just getting off on the thrill of it? I thought you changed, Oliver, I thought you were better than this.’

Roy panted for a few seconds, just looking at Oliver in anger and disappointed.

‘Damn it’, he yelled, pushing at Oliver’s shoulder, hard enough to bruise.

‘Roy’, Oliver finally said, slowly, ‘I’m not cheating on Felicity.’

‘Bullshit’, Roy spit out. ‘I saw you, and I saw her. She’s tall and pretty and-‘

‘A therapist’, Oliver interrupted. ‘My therapist.’

Roy’s jaw dropped.

‘I’ve been seeing her for a couple of weeks’, Oliver explained. ‘Because I needed it, and because I don’t… want to fuck anything up. Not anymore.’

Oliver smiled at Roy, a bit. ‘It helps, somewhat. It’s a slow, ongoing process. But, I guess, it helped me enough to stop me from bashing your head into the pavement right now.’

Roy took a step back, making Oliver smirk.

‘I appreciate the concern, though. Really, that was nice of you.’, Oliver snickered. ‘I’m sure Felicity would love to know about how you stood up for her.’

‘Do not’, Roy breathlessly said after a beat, ‘Please, don’t tell her, I’ll never hear the end of it.’

Oliver hummed, then snorted and playfully pushed at Roy’s shoulder.

‘I’m sorry’, Roy said, his whole demeanor turning to uncertainty. ‘I shouldn’t have doubted you.’

‘It’s fine’, Oliver shook his head. ‘I’m…. I’m human, Roy. I make mistakes. I have made a lot of mistakes in the past, and there hasn’t always been someone there to point them out. So thank you for that, really. Even if you were _completely wrong_ ’, he smirked, ‘the sentiment is appreciated.’

‘Hey guys’, Felicity’s hesitant voice came in their ears. ‘Are you still there? You’re awfully quiet.’

‘Everything’s fine, Felicity’, Oliver answered her. ‘We were just bonding.’

There was a pause, and then Felicity sighed. ‘Please tell me you didn’t shoot Roy with an arrow. Again.’

‘I’m fine’, Roy snorted. ‘No arrows have been shot.’

‘Good’, Felicity breathes, relieved. ‘Come home? I ordered pizza.’

+’+

Later that night, when Oliver tells Felicity what happened, as they’re wrapped up in each other’s arms on her bed, Felicity just stares at him with wide eyes.

But then she coos, blushing furiously. And says that it’s the most adorable thing she ever heard and that Roy was so nice.

Oliver just laughs.


	51. Thinking out Loud: part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [@fl_travelgirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fl_travelgirl/pseuds/fl_travelgirl) asked for a continuation of [Thinking out Loud](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2541998/chapters/5843882)  
>  and  
> K asked: _You should do one where Oliver decides that he wants to be with Felicity and starts flirting with her again but she takes no notice of it not wanting to be hurt and he has to up his game to prove that he means it this time._
> 
> Set in a world where after Oliver comes back from the dead, he tells Thea and everything in sunshine and rainbows on that front.

Thea didn’t mention it for a week. But one evening, she walked into the kitchen and saw Oliver sitting at the table, a cup of coffee in front of him, talking on the phone with a very sad expression on his face.

‘Of course, Felicity’, he said. ‘It’s no problem, we’re just going to patrol tonight. Enjoy your evening, and say hello to your mother. Okay, bye.’

Thea regarded him, the way his fingers gripped tightly around his mug, the way he closed his eyes, as he put his phone on the table with more force than it was necessary.

‘Hey’, she said kindly, sitting in front of him. ‘We should talk about it.’

Oliver just shook his head.

‘No, hear me out’, Thea insisted. ‘I know that we don’t do this, talk about feelings and our love lives, but you’re miserable.’

That made Oliver look up at her, sharply, but she didn’t stop smiling.

‘You are miserable without her, don’t even try to deny it.’

‘I’m not denying it’, Oliver said, somewhat hesitantly, ‘but I can’t do anything about it.’

‘That’s bullshit’.

‘It’s not’, Oliver shook his head. ‘It’s really not.’

Thea thought about it for a few seconds, but then she picked up Oliver’s phone, grinning at him.

‘Luckily for you, today is a Monday and nobody goes clubbing on a Monday.’

She called Roy, then, telling him that Verdant won’t be opening tonight, and that he should call everybody and let them know. And that she’ll be keeping Oliver hostage, while Felicity took a night off, so Roy will be left on his own to patrol.

‘What’s going on?’, Roy asked, wearily.

‘I’m going to get my brother drunk’, Thea grinned, ignoring Oliver’s pouting, ‘and I’m going to get him to tell me all about Felicity, so that I can figure out a way to fix it.’

There was a pause, in which Oliver just sighed.

‘You’re meddling’, Roy finally said.

‘You’re not going to stop me.’, Thea cackled.

‘I’m not even going to try. But, uh, Thea… Leave your judgment by the door, yeah?’, Roy said, oddly soft.  

‘Okay’, Thea agreed, easily. ‘Thank you, Roy. Call if anything happens, though.’

<⃝>

Surprisingly enough, Oliver did tell Thea. Everything.

All that has ever happened between Felicity and him, all that he has ever felt and thought.

By the end of it, Oliver was a slightly drunk, very depressed mess, glaring daggers at the tv, and Thea was completely in shock.

‘I can’t believe I missed this. I just thought you were screwing her.’, she breathed out.

‘To be fair’, Oliver said, ‘that’s what most people think. Except John.’, he frowned. ‘John knows a lot. I think he’s been telling Roy things, too.’

‘Probably’, Thea nodded. ‘So uh. Just let me get this straight. You want her, right?’

Oliver frowned. ‘Yes.’

‘And you’re willing to fight for her?’

‘I don’t know if it’ll do any good.’

‘That’s not what I asked you, Oliver’, Thea said sharply. ‘I asked if you are willing to fight for her, if you’re over all the _she’ll get hurt if she’s with the Arrow_ crap.’

It took a few seconds, but Oliver nodded, slowly.

‘Okay’, Thea smiled. ‘What about Palmer?’

‘They still work together’, Oliver nodded. ‘But Felicity tells everyone that nothing’s going on. Not anymore.’

‘Good. Now go to bed, you’re drunk. We’ll talk in the morning.’

<⃝>

When Oliver woke up, Thea sat him down with a cup of coffee and talked with him for an hour. Well, no, she talked at him.

Told him what he was going to do to get Felicity.

That his general goal should be to get their relationship back to a good point, how it was before the date.

That it was in the little things. The smiles, the fleeting touches, the jokes.

That he shouldn’t smother her in love declarations, Felicity already knows Oliver loves her. Now, he should _show_ her how much he loves her, and that he is willing.

Oliver didn’t say much. But he agreed, wordlessly.

 <⃝>

Over the next few weeks, Thea kept a close eye on Felicity and Oliver. Well, as close as she could.

She saw them interact a couple of times, and it was depressing, because Felicity didn’t seem to catch on, on what Oliver was doing.

But her brother was absolutely adorable.

<⃝>

More than once, Thea heard him bid Felicity a good night over the phone. That was new.

Sometimes, he’d buy her things, for when she came to the Foundry after work. Coffee, tea, chocolate. Little treats.

He bought her a spa day. Thea was there when Oliver gave it to Felicity. She was very confused, asking him if he thought she looked that bad. Oliver stumbled upon his words, assuring her that it was not the case. But Felicity still walked away with a confused and fairly angry expression on her face.

One night, they were both in the club for an hour, with Roy and Diggle, just talking at the bar. Thea counted the number of times Oliver touched Felicity, unnecessary (a hand on her lower back, a finger on her shoulder to get her attention, his fingers running down her hair). 30. 30 times in an hour. Felicity didn’t even bat an eye.

Thea and Oliver were out for lunch, when they ran into Felicity at the restaurant. She was with Palmer and a few other people, clearly a business meeting, but Felicity still came by their table to say hello. Oliver kissed her cheek before she left, and Felicity just stood there for a few seconds, blushing furiously and asking him if he’s feeling sick.

When Oliver went to Palmer Tech, unannounced, intent on surprising Felicity and taking her out for lunch, he came back half an hour later with a huge coffee stain down the front of his shirt. He was seething silently, so Thea didn’t ask.

One time, Thea took matters into her own hands, and called them all for brunch, on Sunday morning. Oliver made cupcakes, Felicity brought a lot of fruit, things were going fine. Oliver was still doing his unnecessary touching routine, Felicity was still oblivious, but they were all enjoying a chill day in. And then, Palmer rang the doorbell, smiling and telling Felicity he just needed her to… do something, Thea didn’t really understand. Felicity pulled out a tablet, and angrily fixed the problem, in 3 minutes. All the while, Oliver kept glaring at Palmer. Felicity was upset for the rest of the day.

One morning, Thea was woken up by Felicity and Roy bringing in a barely conscious Oliver. They assured her that he was fine, that he just needed rest, and Thea reluctantly went back to bed. Roy left, and Felicity spent the night in Oliver’s room, and when he woke up, she spent an hour yelling at him about how crazy he was. When she left, Oliver was grinning.

‘You’re insane’, Thea felt the need to say. He didn’t disagree.

A couple of nights later, Oliver came to Verdant with a black eye. Apparently, they were in the middle of a mission, with Felicity in the field (in the van, but still, out there), and Palmer tracked her GPS again and showed up. He didn’t screw with the mission, but Oliver got really angry, accused Palmer of stalking Felicity, and they ended up fighting. Until Felicity called them both idiotic children and left.

<⃝>

Thea had, pretty much, given up.

Almost.

‘One last try’, she thought.

So Thea woke up early in the morning, set on going to Palmer Tech, and talking to Felicity. As she put her thoughts in order, she made herself a cup of coffee and breakfast. She was just about to start eating, when she heard giggling. A very feminine giggling. Coming from Oliver’s bedroom.

Thea groaned, dread pulling in her gut, that Oliver went out and picked up some floosy, and that he screwed up everything with Felicity.

Of course, that’s when Felicity came out of Oliver’s room, barefoot, wearing one of his shirts. Her hair was messy, she didn’t have makeup on, and there was a massive hickey on her neck, and several small ones on her thighs.

Thea gaped. Felicity froze when she saw Oliver’s sister.

‘Oops’, the blonde finally said, blushing furiously. ‘Oliver said you’d still be asleep.’

There was a trash from Oliver’s room, and he quickly appeared to Felicity’s side. He was wearing just a pair of boxers, and Thea could see hickies all over his body.

‘Why are you up?’, Oliver asked, protectively bringing Felicity close to him. ‘Is something wrong?’

‘No’, Thea shook her head. ‘Nothing’s wrong. I uh… I wanted to…’, she groaned. ‘Oh, nevermind. And please, for the love of gofd, get dressed. I do NOT need to see that.’

‘Thea’, Felicity started saying, but she didn’t let her.

‘No, seriously, I’m really happy for you’, Thea assured. ‘But there are some things a sister never wants to see. So please, go get dressed while I make more coffee.’

<⃝>

Oliver was the first one to come out of his bedroom, a couple of minutes later, grinning unbashfully at Thea, happier than she has ever seen him.

Thea raised an eyebrow. ‘So. How did you manage this?’

‘I’m not sure’, Oliver kept grinning. ‘I just found myself with an armful of Felicity and went with it.’

‘Stop’, Thea gagged. ‘Just stop talking.’


	52. Motherboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tammy asked: _In recent days left Oliver photos using braces in his suit . I just can not imagine him in Foundry shirtless and wearing only his pants and suspenders and Felicity looking and drooling. Please make a hot fanfic about this scene . Oliver looks so sexy suspenders._  
>  and  
> Simone asked: _Can you please do one where oliver (drunk or not) is trying out nicknames for Felicity?? Pretty please??!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. It's not a hot fanfic, but eh.
> 
> Also. You won't be getting much more Olicity from me this week. And not at all next week, cause I'm leaving on a holiday. Hopefully, I'll be out of the not-writing-funk by then :)

When Felicity got home from Lyla and Digg’s wedding, she took a long shower, time which she spent not thinking.

At all.

She didn’t think about how Deadshot and Roy were passed out drunk in her bed or about how that came to happen. She didn’t think about how jealous she felt when Lyla and Digg said their vows. She didn’t think about how Ray looked, walking away from her, without looking back once. She didn’t think about how she felt when Oliver asked her to dance. And she most definitely didn’t think about how disappointed she was when Oliver didn’t respond when she told him ‘I love you’.

She wasn’t tired. It was close to 4 am, she has been awake for almost 24 hours, and she wasn’t tired, at all.

So Felicity got out of the shower, put on a pair of sweatpants and a henley that belonged to Roy at some point, braided her hair and drove to the Foundry.

She thought it was going to be empty. Thought it would be a good place to think, about all the things she most definitely did not think about before.

But of course, Oliver was there.

Shirtless, still wearing the pants and suspenders.

And god, those suspenders did things to Felicity. It wasn’t the first time she saw him shirtless, not even close. She was pretty used to it by now, and she was used to ignore the deep flash of want that cruised through her every time, but the suspenders…

‘Felicity!’, Oliver said, happily. He was sitting on one of the metal tables, his suit jacket, shirt and bowtie thrown on the floor.

‘Fe-li-ci-ty!’, he said again, slower this time. ‘Li-ci-my’. Then, he frowned. ‘Li-ci-fi-… Lis!’, he grinned at her. ‘Lis!’

‘Don’t… call me Lis’, Felicity said weakly, making his way towards him and spotting the empty bottle of vodka that Oliver hid behind his back.

‘I should call you something’, Oliver frowned, looking at her, even though it was clear that he couldn’t focus on her face.

‘My name is Felicity’, she helpfully supplied, but he shook his head.

‘I should call you something when we’re talking. On the phone, in my ear.’, he pointed. ‘Cause bad guys might hear and they’ll know it’s you.’

Felicity blinked. ‘You… want to give me a nickname?’

‘Yes’, Oliver nodded, serious. ‘I’m Arrow’, he said slowly, ‘Roy’s Arsenal, Laurel’s the Canary, John is… He doesn’t want a suit.’

‘I don’t want a suit either.’, Felicity pointed out.

‘You’d look good in a suit’, Oliver said, eyes moving to her hips and staying there. ‘But I don’t want you in a suit, it’s dangerous. I want to call you something.’

‘You’re drunk’, Felicity whispered, dread filling her mind, but he ignored her completely.

‘It should be something connected with what you do. You hack. The Hacker?’

Felicity opened her mouth, but Oliver didn’t let her speak.

‘No, that sounds dumb.’ Then, he just started rattling on names, breathlessly, and Felicity tried to intervene a couple of times, but Oliver didn’t stop.

‘Hackerlady. Lady Hack. Hacky. The Code. Code-ress. Code… Hack… The Mouse!’, he grinned. ‘Cause the computer has a mouse. Or Keyboard. No, that’s not right.’

Felicity was trying really hard not to laugh. He may have broken her heart, again, tonight. But now he was… She couldn’t not love him.

‘Oh!’, Oliver exclaims, louder than before. ‘Motherboard!’

Felicity can’t help it, she snorted. ‘What?’

‘Motherboard!’, he nodded, grinning at her. ‘The most important part of a computer, the thing that keeps it all together. You told me that once.’

She shook her head. ‘You’re drunk, Oliver.’

‘Yes I am’, he sighed, expression suddenly turning sad.

‘Why did you get drunk?’, Felicity asked, stepping even closer and putting a comforting hand on his knee.

He put his hand over hers, slowly curling their fingers together, and then Oliver sighed, bending forward until his forehead was resting on her shoulder.

‘Because I never seem to do the right thing with you.’

And there he went, breaking her heart again. Felicity swallowed, even though her throat felt suddenly dry. She stepped away from Oliver, still holding onto his hand and tugging on it.

‘Come on’, she whispered. ‘Let’s put you to bed.’

He listened to her, wordlessly getting down from the table and heading for the cot. But Felicity stopped him from laying down on it. Instead, she took the pillow and blanket from it, and grabbed a hold of Oliver’s hand again, pulling him towards the training mats.

They stopped at the edge of them, Felicity throwing the pillow and blanket in the middle of the mats, before taking off her shoes. Oliver struggled with the action, but he did manage to it too.

‘Oliver’, Felicity said with as much authority she could muster. ‘Please take off your suspenders.’

He did, and only after he threw them away he asked why.

‘Because they’re making me want to jump you.’, Felicity shrugged, thinking that Oliver won’t remember much in the morning.

He didn’t say anything, but he did grin unbashfully at her.

‘Come on’, Felicity snorted. ‘Time for bed.’

She didn’t know why she was doing it, but Felicity was suddenly tired, so terribly exhausted, she couldn’t even think about driving back home. So she lied down on the mats, her head on half of the pillow, and Oliver was quick to follow her.

He didn’t hesitate in wrapping his arms around her, and even though she knew she should, Felicity didn’t struggle against it. Instead, she pulled up the blanket over them and snuggled into Oliver’s warmth, pushing her nose to the crook of his neck.

‘Motherboard sounds cool’, Oliver whispered, and Felicity snorted.

‘It does not. Now go to sleep, Oliver. You’ll feel better when you wake up.’

‘Will I?’

Felicity nodded, moving until her hand rested on his ribs, over the scar from Ra’s al Ghul’s blade.

‘You always know what’s best for me. You always know everything’, Oliver said, somewhat reverently. ‘It’s like you’re an Ora… That thing that predicts the future.’

‘Oracle?’, Felicity asked after a beat.

‘Oracle’, Oliver agreed, nodding and tightening his hold on her.

‘I like that’, Felicity smiled. ‘It still has to pass the Cisco test, though.’

That made Oliver chuckle. When he calmed down, he was quiet for a few beats. Then he sleepily whispered ‘I love you’ and fell asleep.

Felicity knew this was going to hurt in the morning. Waking up in Oliver’s arms, those three god damn words still ringing in her ear, knowing they couldn’t be together, it was going to hurt a lot.

But at that moment, she ignored her brain and followed her heart. Which made her kiss Oliver’s skin and fall asleep in his arms.

°o°

Felicity woke up in the morning because of the smell of coffee.

As she opened her eyes, there was a big, steaming, Starbucks cup in front of her, and a paper plate with a peanut butter jelly sandwich on it.

The water was running, so clearly Oliver had woken up and fetched her breakfast. Felicity had a massive headache, so she didn’t even get up from the mats, she just stood there crosslegged, ate her sandwich and drank her coffee.

When Oliver came out of the bathroom, he was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and the suspenders.

Felicity gaped.

And stared.

And maybe drooled a little.

For a bit too long.

‘What are you doing?’, she managed to wheeze out, moving her eyes to his face. He was grinning, proud and playful.

‘Waiting for you to jump me.’

Felicity spluttered, for a while, and he just wouldn’t stop grinning, so she threw the plate and empty cup of coffee at him, missing by a mile. Oliver laughed, and moved towards her, until he was sitting at the edge of the mats.

He didn’t say anything, just looked down at her, raising an eyebrow.

‘Not happening’, Felicity narrowed her eyes.

Oliver hummed, smiling. Then he slowly raised a hand, hooking his thumb under one of the suspenders, moving it slowly, up and down a couple of times. Then he pulled his hand away from his body, along with the suspender, and let it go, the elastic hitting the skin with a definitive sound.

Felicity gulped, her eyes not moving away from the goddamn suspender.

‘I have never been more aroused in my life.’, Felicity said, before her brain caught up with her.

And, well, she wasn’t the one to jump on Oliver.

Oliver was the one to jump on Felicity. About three times. Once on the mats and twice on a table.

Until Roy called Felicity’s cell and said he could hear them from the club.


	53. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity gets everyone _platonic_ Valentine's Day cards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cards are from [Bored Panda: 21+ Honest Valentine's Day Cards for Unconventional Romantics](http://www.boredpanda.com/funny-valentines-day-card-ideas/)

On Valentine’s Day, Felicity came down to the Foundry with a bounce to her step (she was also humming a tune), a bright red dress (shorter than usual and paired with heels, higher than usual), a flower tucked away behind her ear (it was purple) and a big grin on her face (it was slightly terrifying).

‘Oh god’, Roy muttered, slowly stepping closer. ‘You’re happy. On Valentine’s. Do you have a date?’

‘Nope’, she answered brightly. ‘I hate Valentine’s. I think it’s a stupid holiday, invented out of people’s desperate need to spice up their dull relationships, while making all the single people around them feel miserable.’

Roy blinked, looking to Digg and Oliver for support. They were both listening, but neither man made any move to help him.

‘So uh’, he sighed, waving a hand up and down to indicate Felicity’s body. ‘what’s with all this?’

Thea came down the stairs then, but nobody paid her any attention.

‘This is a dress’, Felicity smirked. ‘It looks very nice on me, so I’m wearing it. And this is a flower’, she pointed at the thing, ‘that Ray thought it was appropriate to give me, even after I made sure he understood we were never going to happen.’

‘Okay’, Roy said slowly. ‘And the creepy grin?’

Felicity laughed out loud at that, but she started rummaging through her bag, pulling out four brightly colored envelopes.

‘The thing is’, Felicity started talking, like she was explaining a big mystery. ‘Saint Valentine was a priest who officiated marriages when he was not supposed to. Clearly, nowadays, Valentine’s Day is very very very far from celebrating that. So I thought I’d get even further away from it.’

‘How?’, Roy narrowed his eyes.

‘I got you Valentine’s cards!’, Felicity said brightly, waving the envelopes around. ‘Cause I love you, even though I don’t want you in my pants.’

♡

Roy chocked on a laugh, even if he also blushed.

Felicity smiled when she handed him a dark red envelope. Of course it was dark red.

He rolled his eyes, but he did take the envelope from her hands and opened it.

Roy couldn’t help but glare at the card when he read it.

But then, he looked at Felicity, who was still smiling, so he opened it.

> _Love your stupid face, bro. I’ll always be here to save your ass.  
>  Felicity x_

Roy laughed, kissing Felicity’s cheek.

He ended up sticking the card on his bedroom door. Over the years, a lot more cards followed it.

♡

Felicity moved to Thea, then, who tried her best not to show how surprised she was that Felicity thought of her too.

She smiles as she opened the bright pink envelope, and laughed when she read the card.

_ _

> _I’ll always give you my last slice of pizza. Promise!  
> _ _Felicity x_

Thea laughed, but she did move in to hug Felicity tightly.

The card ended up pinned to the mirror on Thea’s vanity. Years later, when Thea got married, she made sure that Felicity’s bridesmaid dress was in that exact shade of pink.

♡

Diggle was already waiting with his hand extended when Felicity made his way towards him. She giggled as she handed him the dark purple envelope, and John was quick to open it.

He just stared at the card for a few seconds, blinking.

Then he opened it.

> _, which I will refrain from touching, unless there are blood and stitches involved.  
>  Felicity x_

He looked up at Felicity, who was biting her lip to keep from laughing.

‘It is a pretty nice butt’, Digg shrugged, and Felicity started laughing. They hugged it out, and John kissed Felicity’s temple.

When he got home that night, and told Lyla what happened, she stuck the card to the door of their apartment, so that they’d both see it on their way out, each morning.

Years later, even though they moved house a couple of times, Sara asked them what is up with the card, and Lyla told her that it’s a good luck charm they got from Aunt Felicity. ‘Makes sense’, was all Sara said.

♡

Oliver watched, amused, as Felicity very pointedly straightened her back and looked him in the eye as she all but shoved the dark green envelope into his hands.

He smiled, just looking at her for a few seconds, but he frowned when he read the card.

‘We haven’t done that’, Oliver said, making Roy snort.

Felicity didn’t say anything, she just opened the card for him.

> _I know we haven’t done that, but I would.  
>  Love, Felicity xx_

‘Oh’, Oliver smiled. ‘That’s cute.’

He kissed her cheek, ignoring the way everybody was looking at them, and they all got back to work soon after.

Oliver kept the card in an empty shoe box in his closet, as clisheic as that was. Over the years, there were more cards added to the collection.

♡

Months later, when Oliver thought things changed, when he thought they were in a better place, he spent hours on the internet, looking for the perfect card.

Felicity started laughing half way through reading it.

‘It’s not Valentine’s’, she said, looking confused at Oliver.

He didn’t say anything, just opened the card for her.

> _I don’t love you just on Valentine’s day, I love you every day, and nothing else should matter anymore.  
>  Let me take you out on a date? Or two? Or a billion?  
>  Love, your Oliver_

Felicity yelped, threw the card on the floor and all but jumped in his arms.


	54. 25 in Barcelona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity brings Roy with her to Barcelona for their birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent a week in Barcelona. I just had to.  
> Also. Hello! I'm back!
> 
> There has been a mishap with my word document, in which I saved something else over it, cause I'm a dweeb and I suck. I only lost one unposted drabble, so that's not the end of the world. But I did lose all my 'to do' prompts. I managed to get back most of them, but I'm sure I've missed some. I do apologize for that, but there's nothing more I can do about it now.  
> I still have a few of them left to do. But I have a feeling i will be opening them up again in a couple of weeks. Hm. I'll let you know :)

‘Can you handle things around here without me and Roy for a couple of days? A week, tops?’, Felicity asked, hesitation evident.

But Oliver was quick to answer, as Roy frowned and made his way towards them.

‘Of course’, Oliver nodded. ‘Where are you going?’

‘Yes, Felicity’, Roy said pointedly. ‘Where are we going?’

‘Barcelona’, Felicity grinned at the younger man, making his jaw drop.

‘Just for a couple of days, five or six.’, Felicity smiled. ‘Everything is planned, we just have to buy the tickets and book the hotel. Well, apartment, we’re going to be renting an apartment, it’s very common in Barcelona.’

She turned toward Digg, then, who was silently watching them from a few steps away.

‘I already spoke with Lyla, and she can’t leave work in the period we’re looking at, and she isn’t really comfortable with having Sara on a 12 hour plane ride. She was also pretty confident than you wouldn’t leave on a vacation without them.’

Digg nodded, shrugging, so Felicity turned to Oliver.

‘Is there anything I can say to convince you to come with us?’

He shook his head, slowly.

Felicity smiled, though. ‘I thought as much. And Thea said she can’t leave the club, without you here’, she told Roy. ‘But we’re still going.’

He shook his head. ‘I can’t afford to go to Europe, Felicity.’

‘I know’, she answered easily. ‘But I can.’

‘Why?’, Oliver asked. It was such a simple question, but Felicity took a few moments to gather her thoughts and phrase them properly.

‘When I was 14, after I… recovered from my father leaving, I made a few promises to myself. Goals, you could say. Not the typical things a 14 year old thinks about’, Felicity chuckled, ‘like getting married to Prince Charming and having kids and a minivan. But I was going to work my ass off, which I did, to earn enough money, which I did, and I… I’m going to do Barcelona when I’m 25, and I’m still good on that, because I turn 26 next month, Paris when I’m 30, London at 35, New York was supposed to be at 40, but-‘

‘We went to New York last year’, Oliver interrupted her.

‘Yes’, Felicity nodded. ‘I did half the things I wanted to then, and the other half last month, when I went with Ray.’

‘That’s nice’, Digg said, a smile on his lips. ‘Typical Felicity.’

She giggled, turning to Roy. ‘We share a birthday, you know.’

‘So you should go’, Roy nodded. ‘You don’t have to take me with you.’

‘But I want to’, Felicity all but whined. ‘I don’t care about money, Roy. I have enough, more than enough right now. There’s an account that I’m not touching, keeping it for a rainy day, and I still have more than enough. It’s just gathering dust, and I don’t… money won’t matter when I’m dead, I’m not taking it to the grave with me.’

She looked Roy dead in the eyes, hoping he’ll understand. ‘I want to do this, for you and for me. We deserve it, Roy. And it will make me happy, having you by my side, grumbling about Spanish women and weird architecture’, she laughed. ‘Plus, let’s be honest. You’ll all be a lot calmer knowing that I won’t be all alone in a foreign country, on a different continent.’

Roy didn’t say anything, but she could see the fight draining from his eyes.

‘Let me do this for you’, she said in a very small voice. ‘Please.’

It took a few moments, but Roy nodded. Felicity looked to Oliver, who was watching them with a very soft look in his eyes, but he nodded as well.

‘Cool’, Felicity grinned. ‘I’ll go book the flight.’

◦⃝◦

Two days before they left, Felicity sat Roy down in Verdant, with a cup of coffee in front of him.

‘So’, she started. ‘We’ll get to Barcelona at about 8 pm. We’ll be at the apartment by 9, so that’s good, we’ll get to sleep the night away and get rid of the jet lag. The next day, we’ll see Pedrera and Casa Batllo, which are both houses made by Gaudi. Learn that name, you’ll hear it a lot. He was an incredible architect and designer, you’ll see. He’ll take your breath away, I’m sure of it.’

Roy scoffed, but didn’t say anything, so Felicity went on.

‘On day two, we’ll walk around the Gothic Quarter, the old part of the city. We’ll do some shopping, probably, have some lunch. Then, I was thinking we could go to the harbor, see the Aquarium, I think you’ll like that. And spoil ourselves with some expensive dinner, fish or sea food.’

‘I’m allergic to sea food’, Roy said in a very small voice.

‘Fish, then’, Felicity waved a dismissive hand.

‘Then, on our birthday, we’ll go to the Sagrada Familia, which is a cathedral done by Gaudi. It’s not finished yet, they’re still working on it, will be for 10 or 15 years more, but… it’s… I have no words to describe it, you’ll see. And at night, we’ll go to the Magic Fountain, for a show of water, music and lights.’

‘And after that, we have two more days. I don’t have a plan for those, there are a lot more things we could visit, but that’s all I … desperately want to see. We’ll make a plan when we’re there, see how we feel and what else we want to do. Okay?’

Roy nodded. He looked overwhelmed, so Felicity grabbed a hold of his hand and smiled at him.

‘It’s going to be hot there, warmer than here. And make sure to wear comfortable shoes, because there will be a lot of walking. Miles and miles and miles of walking.’

‘I…’, Roy shook his head. ‘I did some reading. We can go up on Sagrada, in the towers. See the city from there.’

‘Yeah’, Felicity smiled, delighted. ‘We are definitely doing that.’

‘I still don’t get it’, Roy took his hand away from her hold. ‘Get you.’

Felicity was about to answer, but Thea made her way towards their table then.

‘How’s the planning going?’, she grinned at Felicity, who grinned right back.

‘Good, good, Grumpy here has no idea what he’s signed on to.’

Roy glared, but Thea laughed.

‘Come on, Roy’, she bumped their shoulders together. ‘Chill out. You’re going to Barcelona!, for god’s sake. With a beautiful woman by your side.’

Roy and Felicity both made a face at that, making Thea snicker.

‘Is it awkward?’, she leaned forward to Felicity, clearly teasing. ‘Is it going to be awkward, Roy seeing you in the morning, in your pajamas and with your tourist mode activated? Comfortable footwear and makeup long forgotten? Will this kill the passion?’, she asked, overly dramatic.

Roy shuddered, and Felicity blinked rapidly.

‘Thea’, she said slowly, ‘how do you feel about all those things happening between you and Oliver?’

‘He’s my brother’, Thea frowned, ‘that doesn’t matter.’

‘Exactly’, Felicity said, pointedly. ‘Roy and I… not happening. Roy’s like my younger brother.’

‘I’m surprisingly fine with that.’, Roy shrugged. ‘So uh… do you have a camera? Or are we going to be taking pictures with our phones?’

Felicity grinned.

◦⃝◦

When they got to the apartment, all they were able to do was to go to the supermarket around the corner and buy some basic necessities, before going to sleep, exhausted.

The next morning, Roy started laughing when Felicity stumbled into the living room, groaning and rubbing her eyes, her hair a wild mess, but her Barcelona tour guide book in her hand.

‘The magic between us is all gone already?’, Roy teased, and Felicity barely managed to mutter something that might have been ‘Shove it’, as she headed straight for the coffee maker.

◦⃝◦

Roy didn’t comment anything when Felicity was ready to leave. In jeans and flats, with a loose t-shirt and a camera bag slung over her shoulder. Pink lipstick in place, but not a lot of makeup on her face and eyes.

He didn’t comment when he saw the camera either, it was a pretty nice DSLR, with two lenses and a big flash.

He did comment when Felicity handed him two 50 euro bills.

‘I have money’, he said. ‘Not as much as you do, but I don’t need an allowance.’

‘Okay’, Felicity decided not to push. Much. ‘But if you see something you like, that you don’t have the money for, please ask. Okay?’

‘Okay’, he rolled his eyes.

‘Promise me, Roy’, she said sternly.

‘I promise, can we go now? The city’s waiting for us.’

Felicity snorted, but moved towards the door.

He didn’t comment when Felicity switched to full on tourist mode, handling two different maps and barking directions.

He did comment when they got to the first house she wanted to visit and Felicity asked for the tickets in fluent Spanish.

‘Seriously?’, was all he said, making Felicity grin.

‘Yup. Problem?’

‘No’, he shook his head, amused. ‘Any other hidden talents I should know about?’

‘I speak French, too. And I do Origami.’

Roy snorted, but he said nothing more.

◦⃝◦

Roy was weary of La Pedrera, at first. He told Felicity that the house looked wonky, like a house from a Disney set.

And he wrinkled his nose at the sight of the audio guide, and Felicity had a lot of convincing to do, in order to make him listen to it, but Roy did.

When they got to the rooftop, Roy stopped. He stopped walking, he stopped listening to the audio guide, and he just looked.

‘You like it’, Felicity said, and it wasn’t a question.

‘Yeah’, Roy breathed out. ‘I’m as surprised as you are.’

‘Good’, she laughed, grabbing a hold of his hand and dragging him out of the way. ‘Let’s move on, there’s more to see.’

◦⃝◦

In the end, Roy didn’t like the house that much, but he acknowledged the miracle of engineering and architecture genius behind it. Felicity's words, not his, but he agreed with them, nonetheless. 

Felicity counted that as a win, so she made sure to order them Sangria for lunch.

◦⃝◦

It was a different situation when they got to Casa Batllo, though.

Roy’s jaw dropped, literally, when his eyes set on it. And he grew more and more excited as they waited in line to get tickets. He didn’t comment on the audio guide again, and he spent all their time inside smiling.

‘It’s different’, he said half way through the tour. ‘So different. And it’s the same dude.’

‘Yes’, Felicity nodded. ‘He was very versatile, as an artist. Even though he always took inspiration from nature, and there are things, shapes and forms that repeat in his works, he-‘

‘It’s still different’, Roy interrupted, running his hands over the closest wall. ‘Impressive, and amazing, but… this looks a lot more like a Disney set than Pedrera did.’

‘You like this one better?’

‘This one is fun.’, Roy smiled at her. ‘Pedrera was conservative, compared to this. I like that it’s organic.’

‘Huh’, Felicity blinked. ‘I thought you’d like the other one better. The harshness of it.’

Roy pulled a face. ‘This is all very new territory. I don’t even know what I like.’

Felicity chuckled. ‘I can’t wait to see how you react to Sagrada, then.’

He nodded, linked her arm through his, and guided her towards the next room.

◦⃝◦

They were both tired when they were done with Batllo, so they sat down for a cup of coffee. After that, they just walked around the city, theoretically heading towards the apartment, but Felicity kept pointing out houses left and right, taking pictures of them and telling Roy about the ones that were in her guide book.

Even though they got to the apartment at 10 pm, they had a quick dinner and fell asleep.

◦⃝◦

The next morning, they spent hours walking on La Rambla and the Gothic Quarter. Felicity did some shopping, small things, trinkets for her apartment, souvenirs for her mother, Digg and Lyla, Thea. She even got something for Laurel and her father. They still had to look for something for Oliver, but nothing grabbed their attention yet.

For lunch, they went into La Boqueria, which is an old market place. They ate fish and fruit, drank smoothies and once again, Roy seemed to be somewhat overwhelmed.

‘It’s like a different world’, he said as they stepped out. ‘I don’t think there are any places like this in the State.’

‘It’s a different culture’, Felicity agreed. ‘I don’t know if I could get used to it, or if we’re doing it right, I mean, we’re tourists, I’m sure the people who live here experience the city differently than us. But I love it, to be honest.’

‘Yeah’, Roy agreed in a quiet voice. ‘It’s impressive.’

◦⃝◦

They decided against going to the Aquarium, but they made a promise to go together and see the one in Starling.

So they walked around the port, and sat down at a fancy restaurant for dinner. By this point, Roy stopped making faces every time Felicity would pay for him.

Felicity was happy.

◦⃝◦

The next morning, on their birthdays, Felicity woke up to a delivery boy ringing the doorbell.

Ray sent her a bouquet of flowers, all red, and Felicity didn’t even think about how he knew where she was staying. It was so typical Ray, but she appreciated the gesture.

She had a lot of texts on her phone, from her mother (which she called back, completely ignoring the fact that they were on different time zones), from Lyla and Digg, from Laurel and even Captain Lance. Thea wished her a happy birthday, and requested Felicity to give Roy an obnoxiously loud and gross kiss on the cheek, and she gladly complied.

Nothing from Oliver, though, Felicity realized. But she shrugged it off, not wanting to ruin her day.

When Roy woke up, he hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek, before settling down on making breakfast.

Half way through, the doorbell rang, making both of them frown.

Roy went to open the door, but he looked through the peephole before doing so. He smirked at Felicity before opening the door.

Oliver was in the hallway. A small duffle bag at his feet and his clothes rumpled. But he was smiling, and he didn’t look tired, not at all. He was also holding a bouquet of light purple tulips.

‘You’re here’, Felicity found herself breathing out, and Oliver smiled even wider.

‘Happy birthday. To both of you’, his eyes skipped to Roy for a beat. ‘May I come in?’

Roy rolled his eyes and wordlessly picked up his bag, and Oliver came inside the apartment, closing the door behind him.

Felicity still hadn’t moved, so Oliver came by her side and all put shoved the flowers into her hand. He gently kissed her cheek, and wished her a happy birthday again, and Felicity still wasn’t capable of saying anything.

‘How are you with sleep?’, Roy asked, all business. ‘We were about to eat and head out.’

‘I’m good’, Oliver nodded. ‘I slept on the plane.’

That made Roy and Felicity narrow their eyes, and Oliver rolled his in response.

‘Digg all but shoved a sleeping pill down my throat. I slept for 11 hours. I am starving, though. And in need of a shower.’

‘Good thing we have tons of food then’, Roy grinned. ‘Felicity, snap out of it. We have to leave in 45 minutes.’

‘Right’, she blinked. ‘I’ll… go find a vase.’

She put the flowers in her bedroom, absently listening to Roy and Oliver arguing over who’s going to sleep on the couch.

Felicity didn’t feel old. 26 wasn’t old. But she was tired, she was usually more exhausted than any other 26 year old woman. It came with the territory of being a VP for a multibillion dollar company and a sidekick for a superhero.

But now, in an apartment in Barcelona, with her superheroes in the other room, Felicity felt young. Younger than ever. She felt rested and happy.

She didn’t cry, but it was a close thing.

◦⃝◦

Both men were rendered speechless when they stepped out of the subway and saw the Sagrada Familia. Felicity knew what to expect, and she felt giddy, but she did manage to stir the men into the right direction.

They didn’t talk a lot while they waited in line, but Felicity still told them the plan.

‘We’re getting audio guides. No, Roy, stop making that face, you won’t understand anything if we don’t get the guide. And we’re going up on a tower. I propose we do that now, when it’s not so crowded, and make the tour of the cathedral afterwards.’

‘Okay’, Oliver said, moving to take out his wallet.

Felicity went on a 5 minute long rant then, about why she wasn’t going to let him pay, and about how she had money, it wasn’t a problem, Oliver, stop being stubborn, you don’t even have a job. By the end of it, the Asian family that was behind them in line was laughing, Oliver was red with embarrassment, and Felicity was grinning triumphantly.

So Felicity paid for the tickets, unaware of how Oliver was staring at her as she ordered them.

‘She speaks French too, apparently’, she heard Roy say. ‘And does Origami. And photography.’

Felicity turned to look at Oliver, and he blinked down at her.

‘Okay’, he said, slowly. ‘That’s nice.’

Felicity snorted.

◦⃝◦

‘Wow’, Roy breathed out once they were inside.

He was looking up, eyes skimming over everything, and Oliver was doing the same. Sagrada took Felicity’s breath away too, but she managed to grab a hold of their hands and drag them to the elevator.

She took a lot of pictures when they got up, and she asked another tourist to take a picture of the three of them, with the view of Barcelona behind. They obliged without a word. They even smiled.

On the way down, there was a very narrow spiral staircase. Of course, Roy and Oliver flanked her while going down, even if there wasn’t enough space on the middle of the staircase for her to fall through. And she wasn’t even wearing heels or a skirt.

Half way down, though, when they figured out the stairs wasn’t that big of a deal, Roy stopped and looked back to Oliver, raising a challenging eyebrow.

They didn’t speak, but Oliver asked Felicity to let him go in front of her. It took some time, and some very close touches, their bodies all but pressed together, but when Oliver was finally in front of her, he grinned over his shoulder.

As did Roy.

And then, they started jumping around, and doing flips and jumping off the walls and…

Arrow and Arsenal were doing parkour in the middle of a tower in Sagrada Familia.

Felicity started laughing. And she got out her camera and flash.

◦⃝◦

They spent 4 hours in the Sagrada Familia. They all enjoyed it, that much was clear. Oliver said he wanted to go home for lunch, and cook for them. Nothing fancy, but he wanted to do something for their birthdays.

‘You flew to another continent’, Felicity frowned. ‘I think that’s enough.’

‘I have an idea’, Roy grinned, then. ‘We’re going to those fountains tonight, right?’

‘Yeah’, Felicity nodded.

‘So I went online’, Roy continued, ‘and I found a nice karaoke bar close to them.’

‘No’, Oliver said, but he ignored him.

‘How about we head home and help Oliver make lunch, than we take a nap, and tonight, we go out clubbing after the Fountains?’

Felicity grinned, suddenly. ‘I knew there was a reason I brought a dress.’

She and Roy turned to Oliver, then, who sighed.

‘Fine, but I’m not singing.’

Felicity laughed.

◦⃝◦

Oliver cooked them hamburgers, which were delicious. They also had a couple of glasses of Sangria, and it was easy for Felicity to nap for a couple of hours.

When she woke up, she had a cup of coffee, took a shower and got ready. Felicity put on a short, simple, dark blue dress, and she accessorized it with a studded belt that she bought the day before, and a couple of bracelets she brought with her on a whim. She put on a pair of flat boots and braided her hair in a messy, but complicated updo. It was cold at night, so she didn’t hesitate in putting on her black leather jacket.

‘You just happened to casually bring all that with you?’, Roy asked when he laid eyes on her.

Felicity shrugged. ‘A woman always has to be prepared.’

‘So did you bring any condoms?’, Roy asked playfully, making Oliver slap the back of his head.

Felicity laughed.

◦⃝◦

The Fountain was pretty amazing. Felicity took a few pictures of it, but then she wanted to enjoy it properly, so she started putting her camera away.

Roy took it from her, asking permission to take a couple of pictures, and after Felicity agreed, he all but ran away from their side.

Oliver chuckled by her side, but he also told her to ignore Roy and look at the pretty colors the fountain was displaying.

She listened to him, and was quickly captured by everything. Felicity didn’t really notice how cold she was, and that she started shivering, until Oliver moved, wrapping his arms around her and pressing his front to her back.

It took a while, for Felicity to relax into his hold, but when she did… it was nice.

‘Why are you here?’, she asked, without turning her head to look at him.

Oliver sighed, and rested his chin on her shoulder.

‘Roy texted me. Saying that you’d want me here.’

She didn’t even try to deny it. ‘What about the city?’

Oliver strengthened his hold on her, making Felicity put her hands over his, on her belly.

‘Digg and Laurel can handle the city for three days.’ Oliver paused. ‘They probably can handle it for a week, and I should have left with you, but…’

Felicity snickered when he didn’t finish the sentence.

‘But you’re slow on things, sometimes.’, she said sweetly, squeezing his hand.

He didn’t answer, but Felicity knew he was smiling.

‘Thank you’, she said after a while. ‘This means the world to me.’

Oliver chuckled, then, and whispered in her ear. ‘I saved your life a couple of times, but this is what it takes? Keeping your warm in front of a fountain with colored lights, and Shakira playing in the background?’

‘Don’t be an ass’, Felicity laughed, pushing him away.

Of course, that made her cold again, so she had to start dancing to the music. But it was okay, because Oliver kept smiling at her antics, and when Roy came back, he joined her.

◦⃝◦

The karaoke bar was pretty insane. There were a lot of people dancing to whatever was playing, no matter how bad the singing was.

It was hard to find a table, and the men tried persuading one of the hostesses. They were unsuccessful, and surprised by it, making Felicity laugh really hard.

Then, she shamelessly started flirting with the hostess, complimenting her dress and kissing her cheek, and what do you know?, that got them a nice table close to the stage, and a free bottle of tequila.

Felicity laughed a lot, while Oliver and Roy stared, unbelievingly.

◦⃝◦

When half of the tequila bottle was gone, and there were two empty pitchers of Sangria on the table, Felicity was on the stage, singing her heart out to Manson’s version of “Tainted Love”.

When the tequila bottle was empty, Felicity and Roy were on stage, goofing around to Placebo’s “Every me and every you”.

When there were three empty pitchers of Sangria on the table, Felicity told Roy to go have fun with the redhead he’d been dancing all night, that he should text Oliver when he gets to her apartment and that he should be safe. 

When there were four empty pitchers of Sangria on the table, Oliver all but carried Felicity out of the bar, asking the hostess to call them a cab.

◦⃝◦

‘I could really use Barry right about now’, Felicity mumbled as Oliver was taking off her jacket.

They were in her bedroom, and Felicity was very drunk.

‘Why?’, Oliver asked after a beat.

‘Because he could take my clothes off fast. And without looking.’

She giggled then, but it didn’t stop Oliver from unzipping her dress.

‘He did that to Caitlin once. Karaoke was also involved. And alcohol.’

‘Where’s your pajama?’, Oliver asked.

Felicity shook her head. ‘I can do it. Turn around.’

Oliver hesitated, so Felicity added a very pointed ‘please’.

He did turn around, and Felicity struggled a bit, but she did manage to get out of her dress and into her pajama. Then, she made her way to Oliver, and as he did earlier in the evening, she plastered her front to his back, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Oliver put a hand over hers, squeezing gently. ‘Let’s get you to bed, okay?’

She nodded, against his back, scrunching up his shirt under her cheek. ‘You’ll stay, right?’, Felicity whispered. ‘With me? You’ll go change into your pajamas and get me a glass of water, and then you’ll stay with me tonight?’

Oliver didn’t answer, and Felicity really didn’t care how much she was begging.

‘Please, Oliver. Just stay. Nothing else, just stay with me.’

‘Okay’, Oliver said after a while. ‘I’ll stay.’

◦⃝◦

When Oliver got into bed next to her, Felicity didn’t hesitate in snuggling up next to him. He didn’t fight her, instead he wrapped his arms around her and told her to sleep.

She didn’t want to, though.

‘I never said it’, Felicity whispered into the darkness. ‘You told me so many times, but I never said it back. I was… I am afraid, because if I say it, there’s no turning back for me.’ 

‘I know’, Oliver said.

‘And I can’t do that’, Felicity continued as if he hadn’t said anything. ‘But I can’t let go either. But you know. You have to know. You know, don’t you?’

‘I know’, Oliver said again, kissing the crown of her head. ‘Please go to sleep.’

◦⃝◦

Felicity woke up with a massive headache, and with her hands around Oliver’s waist.

She pretended it didn’t hurt her, when she detached herself and got out of bed, leaving a still sleeping Oliver behind.

◦⃝◦

Neither of them said anything about the past night.

◦⃝◦

They spent the morning cooking breakfast and drinking coffee, and teasing Roy, much to his distain.

Then, they all went and visited the Guell Palace, which once again, shocked Roy.

‘This is insane, this is still Gaudi, but it isn’t like any of his houses we saw before.’, he explained to Oliver.

‘You love it, though’, Felicity felt the need to say.

‘I love this one the most’, Roy nodded, making her smile.

‘I like it too’, Oliver added, and with that, Felicity forgot about all the heartbreak, and she felt happy again.

◦⃝◦

They spent the rest of the day in the old part of the city, doing some more shopping, having lunch and coffee, and stopping ever so often for sweets.

Felicity took a lot of pictures, of course she did, but this time, she made sure to take pictures of the boys, too.

At first, they didn’t like it, and they commented every time, but after a while, they both just stopped saying anything, much to Felicity’s delight.

For dinner, they just got some sandwiches, which they ate in the park in front of the Sagrada Familia, all of them wanting one last look at it.

They went back to the apartment early, because they had a flight early in the morning.

◦⃝◦

She printed a few of the pictures she took, and framed them. Gave Roy one of him and Oliver parkouring in the Sagrada. Gave Thea one where she caught Oliver smiling at a little girl who was waving enthusiastically at him in the Gothic Quarter. She printed a few small pictures for herself, and she framed the only shot she had of the three of them.

◦⃝◦

It took a few days after they came back, for Felicity to make a decision and to put her thoughts in order.

So when she managed to catch Oliver alone in the Foundry, she spoke with confidence and she smiled.

‘I was wrong’, Felicity started by saying.

‘With what?’, Oliver frowned.

‘With thinking I don’t want a _maybe_.’

Oliver’s expression instantly turned, into one of anxiousness and regret. Felicity tried her best to ignore it.

‘ _Maybe_ is better than _no_. So I was wrong. But you were too.’, she smiled. ‘Because you told me that you couldn’t be Oliver Queen and the Arrow. And that’s wrong.’

‘Felicity-‘, Oliver tried saying, but she didn’t let him.

‘No, it’s wrong, because you omitted one very big detail.'

'Me.’, she smiled. ‘In my eyes, there is no Oliver Queen, the Arrow, Ollie, the CEO of QC. There isn’t. There’s just my friend. The man who saved my life and kept me warm in front of singing fountains. Who flew half way across the world to tell me happy birthday. The man who’s blood I still have on my back seat, who somehow’, she chuckled, ‘figures out when I get my period and brings me hot chocolate.’

Felicity took a few steps towards him, until they were standing close, until she could link her fingers through his and look him in the eyes.

‘In my eyes, there’s only this incredible man that I love, and that loves me back. So what, if you say _maybe_? If maybe there’s a chance we’ll be together, then I most definitely will be waiting, because you’re worth the wait, and because I want you and I love you.’

Oliver didn’t say anything, but Felicity didn’t really expect him to.

She wanted to kiss him, but she didn’t. Instead, she brought their joined hands to her chest, and kept them then until her breathing evened out. And she smiled up at him, and told him she’ll see him tomorrow.

And Felicity left, but it was with a smile on her face.

◦⃝◦

It only took Oliver two days to come around.

On the third day, he picked her up from work. He gave her a bouquet of bright pink tulips, and he kissed her, in the middle of her office, his former office.

And Oliver didn’t stop kissing Felicity, not even when Ray walked in.

◦⃝◦

‘I’m pretty sure this wouldn’t have happened if I wouldn’t have sent that text’, Roy said, smugly, the first time he saw Oliver and Felicity holding hands.

Neither of them answered, but Oliver glared and Felicity giggled.

◦⃝◦

Felicity did see Paris when she was 30.

With Oliver and their two year old daughter.

 


	55. I showed her your facebook picture and gave her your number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘I sat next to the nicest young woman at Starbucks today. MIT, IT specialist. Really beautiful. I showed her your Facebook picture and gave her your number.’
> 
> Inspired by [THIS](http://starbucksandpearls.tumblr.com/post/109129328011/this-is-totally-my-mother-new-fave-insta) post that popped up in my dash. (and then some)

When he stepped inside of the mansion, all Oliver wanted to do was  eat a piece of cake as big as his head and crawl into bed.

That was a lie.

He didn’t even want to be home. He wanted to be back in _her bed_ , curling around her body and kissing her skin.

‖⁞

It wasn’t the first one night stand Oliver had. Not by far. (Seriously, Tommy stopped counting Oliver’s one night stands when they reached three digits.)

But this one, this one was different.

Oliver met her in Tommy’s club, and she stood out. Among all the other floozy girls in high heels and barely there dresses, she was the one that caught his eye as soon as he stepped in.

She was wearing a short, red dress, but it looked conservatory. The line made it look classy, and she was wearing a pair of black heels, not to tall, but just enough. Her hair was bright blonde, pulled into a sleek pony tail, but Oliver will never forget the way her locks locks sprawled on his stomach, as her mouth coaxed him into excitement.

And he will never forget her lips. Plush and soft, painted bright pink, even after they kissed for hours and even after she blew him twice.

At first, Oliver tried talking to her. Chatting her up, using his usual, cheesy but surprisingly effective pick up lines. She wasn’t having any of it.

He tried talking to her for ten minutes straight, and all she did was throw sarcastic insults and smirk superiorly at him. And she talked a lot, babbled, complimenting his body more often than not, and it was clear that she regretted saying half the things she did, but the way she turned it around, it always made him feel inferior. It made Oliver’s blood boil, in the best of ways.

In the end, he didn’t convince her, of that he was sure. She made her own decision, and he didn’t have much say in it.

‘So here’s the thing’, she said with authority, coming down from her bar stool and leaving a few bills on the bar. ‘I’ve had a horrible day, a horrible month, actually, and I just need to blow off some steam. A lot of steam. So if you want, you can take me home, help me with my issue, and leave in the morning without looking back.’

Oliver gaped at her. He was already half hard.

‘Do I get to know your name?’, he managed to ask, making her smile.

‘No, you don’t.’

He didn’t mind, at the moment. He just followed her out of the club.

‖⁞

The sex was amazing. All three rounds of it.

He was sore, at it felt amazing. She did a number on him, clearly, and it frustrated him.

Because he wanted to know her name. He wanted to know what she did for a living, why there were three different laptops on her kitchen table, why there was a Robin Hood poster hung over the tv in her living room, why did she flinch when he tried to kiss her wrist, why wasn’t she louder in bed, when it was clear she was holding back.

He couldn’t get the words out. As he left her bed, got dressed and headed for the door, Oliver wanted to say something, something to make her change her mind, give him her phone number. But he couldn’t get the words out.

With one last kiss, gentle and quick, unlike all the others they shared the night before, Oliver left her apartment early in the morning, filled with disappointment.

‖⁞

With these thoughts in toll, he got home, after a long walk.

The last thing he wanted to do was talk to his mother. But this wasn’t his lucky day, apparently, because she came out of the kitchen with a Starbucks cup in one hand, her phone in her other and an excited glint in her eyes, that truly scared Oliver.

‘Oh good, you’re back’, she smiled, not batting an eye anymore at the fact that Oliver clearly didn’t spent the night home, and ignoring the various hickeys that were visible above his collar.

‘Good morning, mom’, Oliver said, wearily. ‘I’m going to bed.’

‘I sat next to the nicest young woman at Starbucks today’, she completely ignored him. ‘MIT, IT specialist. Really beautiful. I showed her your Facebook picture and gave her your number.’

‘Mom’, Oliver groaned, all but hitting his head on the closest wall. ‘You can’t give my number out to strangers!’

‘MIT’, was all his mother said, with a pointed look, that quickly turned evil.

‘Don’t you think I’m old enough’, Oliver tried, ‘to not have my mother set up play dates for me?’

She pulled a face, vaguely disgusting. ‘It’s not supposed to be a play date, it’s supposed to be a date.’

‘Mom’, Oliver groaned, again.

‘Oliver’, she responded back, with a raise of an eyebrow. ‘I wouldn’t be doing this is you weren’t spending every one of your nights with stupid flings in trashy dresses.’

He couldn’t really answer that, because he was blushing. And he knew she was right.

But he couldn’t even think about another woman. All he saw was blonde hair and pink lips, and it made his heart ache. And his dick twitch.

‘Go to bed, Oliver’, his mother sighed. ‘And answer, if she calls. Her name is Felicity.’

‘That’s a pretty name’, was all Oliver managed to say, dragging his body up the stairs.

‖⁞

The next day, about lunch time, Oliver got a text on from an unknown number.

_Hello! I got this number from your mother. Which I assume is as embarrassing for you as it is for me, but I think we should get a cup of coffee._

He didn’t answer, but he did save the number as **_Felicity – mom’s date_** _._

Ten minutes later, there was another text.

_It’s really not in my nature to do this, you know. Promise, Oliver._

That made Oliver pause, for some reason. So he answered.

_Why are you doing it, then? Because you saw my facebook picture and you’re drooling over my abs?_

A bit harsh, Oliver admitted. But that was what most of these girls were after. His looks, his money, or his last name. He wouldn’t have had a problem with it before, but this was coming from his mother. It was a delicate situation. And, honestly, he didn’t feel like getting into something fleeting anymore.

 _:)_ , was the first answer, quickly followed by the second text.

_I have my reasons. Which are a lot better than your hot body. While that is one of the reasons, it’s not the most important one._

Oliver groaned in frustration. _What’s the most important one, then?_

He didn’t get an answer until later in the evening, when he didn’t really expect it anymore.

_How about you meet me for coffee, and I’ll tell you._

_If not for me (which, yeah, you don’t know me, why would you do anything for me),_

_Or yourself (I know you don’t NEED any more attention from pretty girls, not that I’m pretty, but your mother seems to think so)…_

_Then do it for your mother. I have a feeling you don’t want to get on her bad side._

And yeah, she was right. And funny, Oliver thought. So he caved.

_When and where?_

The answer came quickly. _:D Starbucks near the office? Tomorrow at lunch?_

Oliver frowned. _Which office?_

 _QC, of course_ , was the answer and Oliver narrowed his eyes at the evident sarcasm.

_It’s alarming, that you know who I am, who my mother is, and I don’t even know what you look like. How will I recognize you tomorrow?_

It took a few minutes for her to answer, and Oliver found himself pacing in the meantime.

_I know how you look like, I’ll find you. And, dude, everybody knows who you are._

Oliver threw his phone aside, onto the couch, only to rush to pick it up a few seconds later.

_Don’t call me that. See you tomorrow._

He didn’t get another answer, not until midnight, when Felicity sent him a simple _xo_.

Oliver went to bed feeling weary about the whole thing. Excited, somewhat, because it was very rare for his mother to call a woman ‘beautiful’, or think she was good enough for Oliver.

But he still fell asleep with a hand down his pants and pink lips on his mind.

‖⁞

In the morning, as he changed his outfit for the third time, he decided that he was overreacting.

So when lunch time came around, he put on a pair of blue jeans and a dark green sweater, and headed to the coffee shop. He got his usual, and sat down at the bar, trying his best to act casual.

Oliver was checking his facebook feed a couple of minutes later, when he felt someone brush fingers over his shoulder and he smelt a familiar perfume.

He turned around, quickly, and he was graced with the side of _her_ , blonde hair up in a sleek pony tail, pink lips the same shade as they were when he was in her bed. She had glasses on now, and a gray dress that hugged her curves.

Oliver was breathless.

‘Hi’, she said slowly. He just stared. Then, she smiled and leaned down, kissing his cheek. Oliver gasped.

‘I’m Felicity’, she said next, and Oliver dropped his phone onto the floor.

She snickered, bending down to get it. She unbashfully clicked at it a couple of times, and she wrinkled her nose.

‘Felicity, mom’s date.’, she read off the phone. ‘Ugh, you’re going to have to change that. This is embarrassing enough as it is.’

‘You-‘, Oliver breathed out. ‘I can’t stop thinking about you.’

That made Felicity’s eyes snap up to meet his, and she blushed, beautifully.

‘Me…’, she said slowly, ‘or the Felicity your mom met at Starbucks?’

‘You’, Oliver was quick to say. ‘I couldn’t care less about Felicity.’

She blinked.

‘Which is a bad thing to say’, Oliver nodded slowly, ‘because you are Felicity.’

Oliver let his eyes fall, ashamed, but before he could even think about doing something to make it better, Felicity put a hand on his knee and called his name softly.

‘Babbling was supposed to be my thing’, she smiled at him when their eyes met.

‘What are you doing?’, he felt the need to ask, wearily. Because he wanted, so much, but she said he wasn’t supposed to look back.

‘Changing my mind’, Felicity said, boldly grabbing a hold of their hands and linking their fingers together. ‘If that’s alright with you.’

‘Changing your mind about what?’

‘About our one night stand’, she waved her other hand around, lowering her voice. ‘I kinda don’t want it to be a onetime thing. I kinda wanna get to know you, and see if this’, she squeezed his hand, ‘is a plausible thing.’

When Oliver didn’t say anything, just stared at her, Felicity blushed, biting her lower lip.

‘Would you want that?’, she asked slowly. ‘Because I know you’re not the type to have serious relationships, and honestly, I don’t … hook up with people. Or date, really. But-‘

‘I couldn’t stop thinking about you’, Oliver interrupted her, somewhat desperately. ‘I want a serious relationship, if it’s with you.’

Felicity blinked three times, then she smiled, blushing again. ‘Let’s not get completely ahead of ourselves. We might not match, maybe you can’t handle my babble or tech talk, maybe I can’t handle the fact that you slept with half the city or-‘

He silenced her with a kiss. After a few beats, Felicity melted against him, stepping forward until she was standing between his legs, their hands still linked.

When Oliver pulled away, he opened his eyes before Felicity did.

‘All my life’, Oliver started saying, not letting go of her, ‘my mother has never been wrong. About anything.’

Felicity swallowed, thickly. ‘So, no pressure, then?’, she asked, anxiously.

Oliver just took a deep breath and kissed her again.

‖⁞

Later that night, Oliver changed Felicity’s name in his phone. **_Felicity – my date_**.

A few weeks later, Felicity changed it again: **_Felicity – my girlfriend_** _._

He proposed by sending her a print screen of her contact information at the time: **_Felicity – my fiancé?_**

By the time Oliver switched it to **_Felicity – my wife_** , he was the happiest man alive.


	56. Felicity vs. Oliver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of anons wanted me to do a jealous Felicity. Not what you expect, though :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLA QUICKY. You'll be getting another chapter in a few more hours, though :)

‘Are you two on your way? Cause Sara’s been excited to see you since she woke up. Four hours ago.’, Digg said over the phone, a slight annoyance still evident in his voice.

‘Yeah, we’re on our way’, Felicity answered while getting in the passenger seat, Oliver driving for a change. ‘Sorry, we didn’t realize what the time was.’

She blushed, because she couldn’t really tell Digg that they didn’t look at the clock because they were too busy having lazy morning sex.

‘Just get here’, Digg sighed.

As she hung up the phone, Oliver snickered next to her.

‘Shut up’, Felicity pouted. ‘This is all your fault.’

Oliver just kept snickering. But he did drive most of the way with his hand in Felicity’s.

<⃝>

They haven’t seen Sara in a while, a couple of months, because their lives have been to hectic to just sit down for dinner.

Sara changed a lot, in this time, shocking Felicity and Oliver both. She talked a lot more than before, and she was taller and heavier, and she wasn’t as shy as she used to be.

<⃝>

One hour into their visit, Felicity was painting Sara’s nails, bright pink, just like Auntie Lis’.

<⃝>

Two hours into their visit, Oliver had Sara in his arms, and he was throwing her up and down, high into the air. And then, he held her up in his arms, rotating her a couple of times. All the time, Sara was happy beyond belief, screeching and laughing all the while.

<⃝>

For the rest of their visit, Sara didn’t leave Oliver’s side.

Felicity tried her best not to show how much it got to her.

<⃝>

Oliver waited until they got home. But once there, he started laughing.

‘Are you jealous?’, he asked Felicity, making her puff, annoyed.

‘I cannot believe she likes you more!’, Felicity whined. ‘I got her nail polish and braided her hair and there’s supposed to be girl power!’

Oliver kept laughing.

‘All you did’, Felicity glared, ‘was to use your muscles and make airplane noises.’

Oliver kept laughing for a while, and Felicity kept glaring.

But after he calmed down, Oliver wordlessly pulled her into her arms and kissed the top of her head.

‘When the time comes, I’ll make sure our kids like you better’, was all Oliver said, and suddenly, Felicity wasn’t angry anymore. Not at all.


	57. You scared me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [olicity-in-the-heart](http://olicity-in-the-heart.tumblr.com/) asked: _During a mission O and F are alone and then both are injured, but she says nothing. she faints and he discovers she is sick.I really love your work! Sorry for my english...  
>  and  
> Anon asked: _Omg!!! I just thought of this and I had to say it to someone so when you're taking prompts or want to write something imagine this: Oliver helping felicity through a panic attack in front of the rest of the team or something >__

Felicity didn’t even feel it. She didn’t feel anything, until she felt everything hurt, and she passed out.

→

She wasn’t supposed to be out on the field with them, but plans change, and she couldn’t hack into the building remotely, so she got in the van and sped to where her team was.

Felicity got them inside, quickly, and Oliver all but yelled at her to run back to the van. She did, but she wasn’t fast enough, because a pair of non-descript goons got to her.

She fought them off, at first, but there were two of them, and they were both stronger and larger than her, so it didn’t really take long, for her to fall to the ground. Be pushed to the ground, really.

One of them straddled her, but before he could incapacitate her hands, she punched him straight in the balls, making him whimper and fall off of her, just as the other one was pulling out a gun.

He didn’t get to shoot her, though, he barely even got to aim, before there was an arrow in his arm. As he feel to the ground, screaming in pain, she saw Roy running to her, picking her up and pushing her in the back of the van.

Everything was fine after that. She just had bruises.

They regrouped, went back to the Foundry to patch themselves up, even if there were only bruises and scrapes.

Felicity drove home, got into her apartment, threw her jacket and shoes on the floor. Then she started coughing. When she saw the blood on her hands, she had enough time to realize that it was her blood, that it came from her, that she coughed blood. And then she passed out.

→

When Felicity woke up, she couldn’t breathe. There was something down her throat, and she clawed at it, trying to breathe. And then there were hands stopping her, and she saw a man she didn’t know, and he was telling her to cough.

And then Oliver was there, telling her that she’s in a hospital, that there’s a breathing tube, and that she needs to cough to get it out.

Felicity listened to him, and she coughed, and the other man got the tube out. But she still couldn’t breathe properly, she was cold, and shaking, and she heard the heart monitor picking up speed.

‘You’re hyperventilating’, the strange man said, and Felicity realized that he was a nurse, but she couldn’t focus enough.

‘Hey’, Oliver said somewhat desperately, grabbing a hold of her hand and placing it on his chest. ‘You’re having a panic attack. Breathe with me, okay?’

Felicity couldn’t look away from him.

‘Come on’, he said gently, ‘in an out. Just copy what I’m doing.’

He kept breathing, slowly, deep breaths, in and out, and he kept saying words to her, softly, whispered, telling her what to do, coaxing her to breathe.

It took a while, but she managed to calm down eventually. There were tears on her face, and Oliver didn’t hesitate in wiping them away, not letting go of her hand.

She felt someone brush her shoulders, and turned around to see the nurse.

‘You okay there, sweetie?’, he asked and Felicity nodded.

‘What happened?’

He just leveled her with a look, far too powerful for a stranger. ‘You’re helping superheroes, that’s what happened.’

Felicity’s eyes immediately snapped to Oliver, who sighed.

‘You have a couple of broken ribs, and one of them punctured your lung.’

‘It’s okay’, the nurse was quick to say. ‘The doctor operated on you, and you’ll be okay. You have a helluva long way ahead of you, recovery isn’t going to be easy, but you’ll be fine, eventually.’

‘How long was I out?’, she asked, turning to Oliver again. He still didn’t let go of her hand.

‘Three days’, he breathed out, and only now did Felicity saw how bad he looked. There were dark circles around his eyes, his stubble was growing to beard levels and his clothes were rumpled.

‘Your mother is getting lunch.’

‘You called my mother?’, Felicity all but yelled, and the nurse promptly put a couple of ice cubes in her mouth.

‘I panicked’, Oliver said softly, lowering his head, but not quick enough for Felicity to miss the way he was blushing.

‘Boy, did he panic’, the nurse snickered, and Oliver promptly glared at him.

‘Sorry, dude’, the man raised his hands in a placating matter, turning to Felicity afterwards. ‘Now that you’re awake, though, could you send him home, please? He’s scaring the other nurses. They don’t know if they want to kill him or fuck him. It’s very confusing.’

Felicity snorted out a laugh, but it made her ribs hurt, and Oliver saw her wince, and his expression quickly turned into one of desperation.

The nurse put a hand on her shoulder again. ‘I’ll go get the doctor, okay? He needs to check you up and he’ll explain everything.’

After he left, Felicity asked Oliver the only thing she could think of.

‘So everybody knows I work with superheroes, now?’

‘Yup’, Oliver said, thickly. ‘The video feed leaked. And … we weren’t able to stop it.’

She would have laughed if she could have. ‘Because I was unconscious.’

It took a few seconds, of Oliver looking out the window, before he squeezed her hand and looked at her.

‘You scared the hell out of me.’, he whispered.

‘Yeah’, she closed her eyes. ‘Me too. How did… you figure out something was wrong?’

Oliver shrugged. ‘I called you after I got home. Wanted to make sure you were okay. You didn’t answer, and if there’s one thing I know’, he said rather pointedly, ‘is that you always answer your phone.

Felicity smiled, she couldn’t help it. She also dragged their joined hands up, gently pressing her lips to his knuckles, not once taking her eyes off him.

Oliver opened his mouth to say something, but Felicity’s mother came barging in then, and the next few minutes were full of hugs, tears and high pitched noises.

But he didn’t leave the room, Felicity was surprised to find out, and that made her want to ask a lot of questions, about how Oliver and her mother spent the time she was asleep.

The most important thing, though…

‘Is that coffee?’, she all but moaned, but her mother glared at her.

‘Yes and you’re not getting any.’

Felicity pouted, and whined, and Oliver reached for the cup of coffee Donna brought for him, and rummaged through the take out bags until he found a spoon.

‘You are not seeing this’, he told Donna keeping a completely straight face. ‘This is not happening.’

And then, he proceeded to give Felicity a small spoonful of coffee, that made her groan and smile. Donna was smiling too, even if she was trying to fight it.

‘I love you guys’, Felicity said, suddenly feeling drowsy. ‘Am sorry for making you worry.’

‘You just work on getting better, okay?’, Oliver smiled, running his fingers through her hair and arranging the covers around her.

She told him she loved him again, and then promptly fell asleep.

Oliver watched her for a while, lost in his world, but when he looked up, he froze, because Donna was watching him with a very harsh expression.

‘I’m giving you one more month’, she told him, sternly. ‘If by then, you two don’t get your head out of your asses, I’m locking you two in a closet myself.’

Then she turned around and started puttering with her lunch, and that was fine, because Oliver couldn’t possibly respond to that.


	58. Marry me, already.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [fangirlfromthenorthcountry](http://fangirlfromthenorthcountry.tumblr.com/) asked: _Mike's proposal to Phoebe from Friends "Phoebe, I love you. There's no one else in the world I'd ask to marry me three times. But I want to take care of you, have babies with you, and grow old with you. Will you marry me?"_  
>  and  
> Anon asked: _Oliver's relationship with Felicity's dresses_
> 
> Aka four important dresses and the question that came with then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a world where they’re dating, and Oliver is still CEO of QC, and Felicity is still his EA.   
> I haven’t actually watched Friends in a long time. Hope this is okay, though. Also, FASHION. Every time there is a fashion post on my dash, I immediately think of Felicity wearing the outfit.

Felicity was really glad she invested in hiring a personal stylist, because she wouldn’t have been able to pull off half the outfits she did now. And it was a necessity, being Oliver Queen’s EA, and his girlfriend, at his side more often than not, surrounded by very pretentious people who enjoyed gossiping.

But she managed to find the perfect stylist for her, a 22 year old guy named Matt, who understood her fashion sense perfectly and who always made sure she was comfortable, no matter how high her heels were, or tight her corsets were. And he always made her look perfect, no matter the occasion, be it a fancy gala or a Halloween party at Verdant.

They became friends, over time. His fee never grew in years, and Felicity agreed with every experiment he had in mind. After two years of working together, Matt was in charge of every party she attended, and more often than not, Felicity was wearing clothes he designed, and they worked together on hair and makeup.

It was the perfect arrangement, that went on for years and years.

Looking back at the moment she hired Matt, Felicity couldn’t help but think that things might have been different if he didn’t stumble into her life.

**_→One: avant-garde_ **

‘Hey, Felicity?’,Oliver asked from the other part of the Foundry. ‘What’s _avant… avant guard_?’

Felicity snorted. ‘Avant-garde’, she said with an accent, ‘is a current. It’s present in a lot of mediums, especially art and culture, and it’s defined by people or works that are experimental or innovative. Basically, pushing the boundaries of the status quo.’

She was met with silence.

‘Why?’, Felicity dragged out, finally turning around in her chair.

Oliver was frowning down at a card.

‘Then’, he said slowly, ‘what’s an avant-garde party?’

Felicity’s eyebrows rose. ‘Fancy.’, she answered. ‘It’s fancy.’

Oliver finally looked at her. ‘We’re invited to an avant-garde party next month, to raise money for a charity fighting against cancer in women.’

Felicity sighed, not even bothering to fight it. ‘I’ll get Matt to find you a suitable bow tie.’

The dress was something that Matt was, apparently, working on for months. With her in mind, even if he didn’t know if there would ever come an opportunity for her to wear it.

Felicity loved it.

It wasn’t something very complicated but it was effective. And it was perfect for the party. So she let Matt do his magic, let him put her in a pair of gold heels, let him curl her hair and put minimum amount of makeup on her eyes, but a dark purple lipstick. She also let him give Oliver a gold bowtie, that matched her dress. Again, simple, in contrast with his all black suit, but highly effective.

When Oliver saw her, his jaw dropped. He just stared at her for a few long moments, and his eyes stopped over the V of her cleavage.

‘Marry me’, he said breathlessly, and Felicity’s heart skipped a beat.

But then Matt started laughing, delightedly, and that snapped Felicity out of it.

‘Of course, Mister Queen’, she said as sarcastically as she could. ‘Will that be all?’

Oliver didn’t leave her side all night. The tabloids were calling them _best dressed couple at the moment_ , and Matt kept texting her, thanking her for mentioning his name.

 

**_→Two: fairytale_ **

‘I don’t understand people’s need with themed parties’, Oliver groaned, sitting across from Felicity at Big Belly Burger.

She raised an eyebrow. ‘What’s this about?’

‘Bruce Wayne’, Oliver growled (making Felicity snicker, because the unfounded hatred Oliver had for the man was highly amusing to her), ‘is turning 30, and the party is fairytale themed.’

‘That sounds… not like him at all.’, Felicity decided on saying.

‘I know’, Oliver sighed. ‘So can Matt hook us up?’

Felicity snorted. ‘You make it sound like he’s a dealer. Also, he’s my stylist. _Mine_. Why does he have to dress you too?’

Oliver raised an eyebrow. ‘Because you’re my date and we have to match? And because I pay him.’

Felicity decided to let it drop. Instead, she called Matt and set up an appointment.

Once again, Oliver’s suit was simple and complementary to her dress. His suit was dark blue, as was his tie, but his shirt was black with silver stripes.

The same silver of Felicity’s dress.

The dress was paired with a pair of white stilettos and a bright pink lip. Matt spent three hours on the hair only, braiding it into something so complicated, Felicity lost track of it half way through. She felt beautiful, though. And Matt always said that was the most important thing.

‘You’re gorgeous’, was the first thing Oliver said to her, and it wasn’t as dramatic as the avant-garde incident.

When they stepped into the ballroom, though, that was a different story. Because they stood out. Most women were wearing brightly colored gowns, and the men were either wearing white suits or simple black tuxes.

All the heads turned their way when they stepped in, and Felicity found herself flushing, in embarrassment or anxiousness, she wasn’t sure. She was also thinking about how Matt probably did this on purpose.

Oliver put a hand on her lower back and smiled comfortably down at her.

‘Come on, my princess. Your Prince Charming awaits.’

Felicity giggled, moving towards the bar. ‘Are you my Prince Charming, Mr. Queen?’

‘I would be’, Oliver said playfully, ‘if you would just marry me already.’

She just shook her head and ordered them glasses of wine.

 

**_→Three:  mine_ **

This wasn’t any special occasion, it was just the QC Christmas party. It was a gala, nonetheless, and she was required to look red-carpet ready, but it wasn’t something she put a lot of thought to.

Felicity expected Matt to come to her with a red gown. Or something gold. She didn’t expect this dress.

It was his color, though. It was Oliver’s color. And Felicity, well, she listened to Matt rambling about how he wanted to step out of the norm, how green is still a Christmas-y color, about how it would look gorgeous on her.

But Felicity had already made up her mind the second she saw it. She wore it, but she refused the black stockings, opting for natural colored ones. Once again, she wore gold heels and her signature bright pink lip, even though she almost had to physically fight Matt for it.

It was worth it, though, because when Oliver saw her, he didn’t freeze, and his jaw didn’t drop, and his eyes didn’t grow wide. No, when Oliver saw her, he stumbled over nothing and he would have face planted on the floor, if Digg wasn’t there to help steady him.

Felicity laughed, a lot, and waited for him to come to her.

It took a while, and when Oliver found her, she was sitting on the balcony, just taking a break.

‘I love you’, was the first thing he said, before gently grabbing her face and kissing her breathlessly. When they had to stop for air, he didn’t pull away, murmuring ‘Will you marry me?’ against her lips.

‘It’s getting annoying, you know’, Felicity giggled. ‘What will you do if, one day, I’ll actually believe you?’

Oliver pushed back, just a little, so he can look at her. He was… shocked, making Felicity frown.

‘Felicity’, he said gravely, staring into her eyes. ‘There is no one else in the world I’d ask to marry me three times. I’ll ask you a million times, if that’s what it takes. But I want to take care of you, have your children, and grow old with you.’

Her jaw dropped, this time. And her heart stopped breathing.

Oliver smiled. ‘So don’t think I’m lying.’

He bent down to kiss her again, but she was too shocked to function. Oliver puffed, faking aggravation, and pushed away again, raising an eyebrow.

‘Are you serious?’, Felicity managed to breath out.

Oliver’s expression changed them, from aggravated to fond and exasperated. He let go of her, reaching into the pocket of his tux and pulling out a velvet box.

Felicity started breathing again only after the ring was on her finger and Oliver’s hands were in hers.

‘Yes’, she breathed out, not managing to take her eyes off the ring.

‘I didn’t ask anything’, Oliver said amused.

Felicity whined, tears in her eyes, and Oliver laughed, but he kissed her again.

 

**_→Plus one: white?_ **

When Felicity called Matt the next day, she didn’t mention what type of event the dress was for.

His eyes zeroed in on the finger as soon as he saw her, and he stared for a few seconds. Then, he congratulated her, kissed her cheek, shook Oliver’s hand and said that he got the wrong sketchbook.

Matt was back two minutes later, with a sketchbook filled with wedding dresses ideas.

Felicity loved every one of them. There was only one problem, though, and she turned anxiously to her fiancée.

‘How much would you hate me if I won’t marry you in a white dress?’

Oliver raised his eyebrows, eyes skipping to Matt. ‘Does that mean I won’t have to wear a black tux?’

He nodded, eagerly, and Oliver turned back to Felicity. ‘As long as you marry me, you can do it in neon yellow.’

Felicity laughed, relieved, and kissed him soundly, to the muffled cries of Matt who was pleading with Felicity not to wear anything neon.

When Oliver saw her, down the aisle, in the bright, fire red dress, with Digg by her side and a happy smile on her face, when he saw the way Felicity’s eyes roamed over his body, fitted in a dark gray suit with a very dark green bow tie, when their eyes met across the church…

Oliver thought of three things.

One: he loves Felicity more than anything.

Two: the dress matches the red pen she was chewing on the first time he actively went for her, and the dress she wore on their first date.

And three: he had to give Matt a massive bonus.


	59. Superhero High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon wanted another highschool AU.  
> And K said: On another note I was talking to my brother and he said he could see Felicity with a computer chip in her head like and being able to access the internet without the need of a computer like in the TV show intelligence and it got me wondering what you could do with it.

Oliver still had trouble coming to terms with it. Superhero high school.

It was a real thing, a real institution, funded by an ultra secret branch of the US Government. The building was better protected than Area 51, and the student’s curriculum, beyond the normal, usual classes, was also filled with things like hand to hand combat, shooting classes, hacking, and an optional choose-your-weapon class.

Oliver’s was a bow with arrows.

↗↗↗

Oliver was different than the other students.

They were superheroes, true and true. Aliens, metahumans, whatever. They had powers, super powers. They could fly and teleport, cause storms and move things with their minds.

Oliver was different, because he couldn’t do any of that.

He just spent most of his teenage years being sequestered on an inhabitable island, running and fighting for his life.

In that time, he developed superior archery skills, average hand to hand combating skills, tactical training. And a pretty severe case of PTSD.

The Government talked to his parents the second Oliver’s feet hit US soil. They agreed, of course they did. So. Oliver was still living at home, he still went to parties with Tommy and went to the movies with his sister. They knew he was going to a private school.

But each morning, a car would pick him up and drive him to the teleportation port, which would take him to school. The super hero school.

Even though Oliver was 22 years old, he was a sophomore, because that’s how old he was when he was taken to the island.

So yes, Oliver was different. The old guy with no superpowers, who never talked to anyone and who flinched every time he heard an airplane. Everybody looked at him oddly when he had to take off his shirt, everyone stared at his scars. Nobody asked.

All he wanted to do was get through high school, learn enough to protect himself, his family and his city.

Three years of being the creepy old guy in high school seemed very do-able, in comparison to the island.

↗↗↗

Everybody stayed away from Oliver, mostly. They were all polite, saying goodbye and asking him about homework, working together on projects if the need arose, but on a personal level, everybody stayed away. Oliver ate lunch alone, he didn’t have his colleague’s phone numbers programmed on his cell and he was never invited to a party.

So Oliver was very surprised when someone sat next to him during lunch.

He turned, slowly, and was met with a very beautiful sight.

She was blonde, with her hair up in a sleek pony tail. She had glasses that hid a pair of piercing blue eyes and her lips were painted bright pink. She was incredibly beautiful, and smiling at him, and Oliver had to take a breath before talking.

‘Can I help you?’, he managed to ask.

Her smile grew wider. ‘You’re Oliver Queen, aren’t you?’

Oliver nodded. ‘Yes, that’s my name.’

‘You’re also the only human in this joint.’, she went on, frowning immediately. ‘I can’t believe I said that, nobody says that anymore. Anyway’, the girl took a deep breath and shook her head.

‘I’m also human. Well, close enough. The point is we should stick together.’

Oliver blinked. ‘What does close enough to human mean?’

She turned around then, the abrupt movement startling Oliver. She ignored him, grabbing a hold of her pony tail and bringing it to the front, thus exposing the back of her neck to Oliver.

There was a piece of metal at the start of her spine, a simple flat square, that seemed edged into her skin.

‘What’s that?’, Oliver asked slowly, barely restraining himself from touching it.

The girl turned around and grinned excitedly. ‘It’s a thing that I made. It helps me get on the Internet.’

Oliver blinked, frowning.

‘Without using an actual computer’, she explained. ‘I helps me access the Internet without a computer. And I can connect to other computers or devices.’

‘Wow’, Oliver found himself saying. ‘You made that?’

She grinned, proudly. ‘Yup! It’s why I’m here. Cause I made this thing, and the Government wanted their hands on it and I said I’d give them the schematics, if I got to be the first test subject.’

‘Okay’, Oliver nodded, slowly, still wrapping his mind around that. ‘So you’re close enough to human. Makes sense.’

‘Yup’, she grinned. ‘And considering how everybody is looking down on us because of that, but they’re all denying it’, she rolled her eyes, ‘I just thought we should stick together. You know, team human.’

‘I don’t…’, Oliver shook his head. ‘I’m not-‘

‘Sociable?’, she raised a sarcastic eyebrow. ‘Clearly, judging by the fact that you eat alone every day and every person I have asked about you couldn’t tell me anything.’

Oliver narrowed his eyes.

‘I’m not sociable either, by the way’, she shrugged. ‘I babble inappropriate things and I’m smart enough to scare everybody off. I also have severe issues that I have to talk to a therapist about twice a week.’

Oliver still didn’t say anything.

‘But I’m nice?’, she went on, and because she flinched, it came out sounding like a question.

He liked her, Oliver came to realize. And his own therapist kept telling him that he needed to make new friends. So Oliver smiled.

‘You didn’t tell me your name.’

‘Felicity’, she smiled back, a small blush coloring her cheeks. ‘Felicity Smoak.’

‘Nice to meet you, Felicity’, Oliver extended his hand, gently taking hers.

‘Team human?’, she giggled, while they shook hands.

‘We’re not’, Oliver winced, ‘calling ourselves that.’

↗↗↗

In the next three years, Felicity never left Oliver’s side. And he wouldn’t have it any other way.  

↗↗↗

One week after they met, they did a project together, for biology. The whole class stared at them, and the teacher asked them if they were sure.

Two months after they met, Oliver brought Felicity home. His parents stared at her, even though Oliver was quick to tell them that they were just friends and that they had another project to work on. Felicity got flustered, and it wasn’t helping with their case, but when she left, Oliver’s parents seemed convinced. His father still told him to make sure she’s legal.

Three months after they met, Felicity convinced Oliver to introduce her to Tommy. So the three of them went out for burgers and milkshakes, and Tommy really liked Felicity, much to Oliver’s surprise. ‘I approve’, he said. ‘There’s nothing to approve of’, Oliver answered, ‘we’re just friends’. Tommy didn’t seem to believe him, but Oliver ignored it.

Six months after they met, Felicity all but moved into Oliver’s room during their exams. Oliver slept on the couch.

Seven months after they met, Felicity and Oliver went to their first superhero high school party. By this point, people weren’t staring as much. So they went to the party Felicity was invited to, and she kept refusing all the guys that hit on her.

A year after they met, things changed.

Because Felicity was at Oliver’s, watching a movie in his room, when someone attacked the mansion. They had rules, orders; they couldn’t use their powers outside in the real world, not yet. So Oliver didn’t have his quiver. And Felicity hesitated, before calling the cops using her implant.

Oliver’s father died that day, protecting his wife. Felicity blamed herself, Oliver blamed himself. It took them a few long months to accept the fact that they weren’t to fault.

Things changed, that day, because Felicity and Oliver grew even closer together. They started talking more, a lot more personal things, about their families and about the normal world, outside of school.

A year and five months after they met, they were paired to fight against one another for the first time. They tried, both of them really tried, but the whole thing ended up in a giant tickling fight, and their trainer never set them together ever again.

A year and a half after they met, Felicity asked Oliver to go with her to prom. ‘Not as a date’, she babbled, ‘I mean, no, it would be a date, somewhat, because it’s prom, but not like _that._ I mean, I want to go, and I think it would do you some good to go too, forget about things for a while, you know? And I don’t see myself going to prom with anybody else but you. Does that make sense? I’m not asking you to date me, I’m just asking you to take me to prom.’

After she ended her babble, Oliver laughed it off, but he did accept her invitation. That was the first time they danced, and Oliver understood then, what Felicity said, because he couldn’t imagine being there with anybody else but her.

The next day, Oliver was called into the headmaster’s office, where he had to take part of the most awkward conversation of his life. Because the headmaster reminded him that the age of consent in the US was 18 years old, and that while he has long passed that threshold, most students haven’t. He said that Oliver shouldn’t pressure Felicity into doing anything she isn’t ready for, and that if he does so, he shall be trialed as an adult.

It took a few flustered tries, but Oliver managed to tell Felicity. Her reaction was to frown, and to tell him that she was 19, and that the headmaster should have known that. Oliver decided it was best to ignore it.

Two years after they met, Oliver and Felicity went out clubbing with Tommy and his current girlfriend. Felicity didn’t leave his side all night, drinking with him and all but forcing him to join her on the dance floor. At the end of the night, Felicity told him that she hacked into the DJ’s computer and made sure she liked the songs he played. Oliver laughed all the way home.

But that night was important, because it was the first night Oliver realized he cared about Felicity. Not how much, because by this point he knew he couldn’t live without her by his side. But now, Oliver realized that he didn’t want her by his side as a friend, not just. He wanted to hold her hand and kiss her, and he wanted to be able to run his hands down her body every day, not just when they’re in a darkened club. And he wanted to hold her for as long as she’d let him, and he wanted her to let him do that forever.

Two years and two months after they met, Oliver didn’t move to the couch when Felicity fell asleep on his bed. And in the morning, when he woke up in her arms, he didn’t say anything. She didn’t either.

But it kept happening after that.

Two years and six months after they met, they graduated. Felicity grabbed his hand half way through the headmaster’s speech, and he was the one who properly linked their fingers together.

Three years after they met, Felicity confessed that she didn’t know how to function in a normal world. That she hated her job and that everything was so mundane.

So Oliver brought her in. Explained to her, that he wanted to keep his family safe. That he never wanted to be as weak as the day his father died. And that he wanted to keep their city safe. Because nobody should have to go through what he did.

‘We did go to superhero high school for a reason’, Felicity said, reverently, when he was done talking. ‘It’s not like they’re not expecting it.’

Oliver smiled.

‘It’s going to be dangerous’, he felt the need to say.

‘Yeah.’, Felicity nodded. ‘But I’m pretty sure you’ll protect me.’

‘I promise’, Oliver said as serious as he could. Felicity giggled, and started making plans.

↗↗↗

Three years and one month after they met, Oliver finally got his suit. He put it on, lifted the hood, and when Felicity saw him, she all but jumped in his arms and kissed him.

‘I’m sorry’, she stammered, pulling away. She was blushing furiously and looking at Oliver with big eyes.

‘I just’, she breathed out, ‘I just wanted to do that for so long and you… I’m so proud of you, and I am so glad that you trust me enough to bring me in on this. Thank you, I-‘

Oliver did the only thing he could think of, pressing his lips to hers to stop her from talkin. It took a few beats, for her to respond, but when she did, Felicity all but melted in his arms, and Oliver … it took a lot for him to stop kissing her, right then.

When he did manage to pulled away, he smiled at Felicity.

‘Team Human, right?’, he smirked, and Felicity snorted out a laugh.

‘Till the end’, she whispered quickly, just before kissing him again.


	60. In your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _Could you do an au based on the film 'in your eyes'? It's about two people who have never met but they have a telepathic connection and can see what the other sees and talk to each other and they fall for each other. It is beautiful. Thank you <3 _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't seen this movie. Also. I wrote this small drabble, but I kinda want someone to write at least 20k for it.

The first time it happened, Felicity thought she fell asleep during class. She was in the third grade, and for a few moments, she saw a bunch of boys she didn’t know playing basketball.

She ignored it.

●≡●

Felicity was 12 the second time it happened. She was in the shower, when she saw the interior of a room, a wall filled with a huge bookcase. It looked… expensive.

She ignored it.

●≡●

At 14, Felicity saw a sky run. It felt like she was running down on it, fast, so fast that she got dizzy for a moment.

She ignored it.

 ●≡●

At 16, Felicity saw a sleek black car, with red accents in the interior and a “Q” shaped keychain.

She ignored it.

●≡●

At 17, Felicity saw a naked blonde and, a few months later, a red head.

She did her best to ignore it.

●≡●

At 18, she saw more things.

A table filled with breakfast food and a brunette girl with curly hair grinning. A young brunette man grinning in front of a motorcycle. A large bed with dark grey bedding, in a very luxurious room. The curly haired girl again, wearing a pink princess dress and twirling around, giggling.

The images were getting harder to ignore.

●≡●

The year Felicity turned 19, the images came even more often. So much so, that she couldn’t ignore them anymore.

Felicity figured out that there weren’t dreams or hallucinations, it wasn’t her mind playing tricks on her. No, they were images, real images, that someone was seeing.

A person was doing these things, and Felicity was seeing them through his eyes.

His, Felicity figured out, it was a man, because during one of the flashes, the man titled his head down and she saw clearly, that is was a man.

She had no idea who he was. She had no idea how to find out who he was. She had no idea what it meant.

●≡●

Half way through into her 19th year of life, Felicity saw something different every day. Sometimes, even twice a day.

She was in the middle of a programming class, when she saw water. A lot of water, a storm, a wreckage and an older man’s face, as he shot himself in the head.

That day, the world found out that Oliver and Robert Queen were lost at sea.

That day, Felicity realized that she sometimes saw things through Oliver Queen's eyes.

That day, Felicity cried herself to sleep.

●≡●

It only grew worse after that. Felicity still saw something every day, but those few minutes were absolutely horrible.

Because while the world thought Oliver Queen died, while the world mourned him, Felicity saw him.

Struggling to survive. Fighting for his life.

Over the next five years, Felicity saw things most people wouldn’t believe.

Masks and freighters, super serums, land mines, plane wreckages, bows and arrows, guns. And people. A lot of people. Oliver’s friends, and lovers, but also so many people who hurt him. Tortured and scarred his skin, so many people who wanted Oliver dead.

But he kept on fighting. And surviving.

And Felicity, for all the tears she shed for this stranger, she believed in him. She believed all the torture will come to an end, and she believed that Oliver Queen will come back from the dead.

She needed to believe that. If not, she knew she couldn’t function.

●≡●

When QC offered her a job right after college, Felicity didn’t hesitate in moving half way across the country for it.

Oliver was still considered dead.

The first night she spent in her brand new apartment in Starling City, Felicity thought about going to Hong Kong, where she knew Oliver was currently. She thought about finding him, and telling his mother, making him come back home.

But nobody would listen to her. Nobody would believe her. Oliver wouldn’t believe her in a million years.

She wondered, if this connection went both ways. But that seemed even more unlikely.

So she didn’t go to Hong Kong.

Felicity went to work for QC, an average job in the IT department. She had no interaction with any of the Queen family.

●≡●

Oliver made her stronger.

It took a while for her to realize it, but he did. As short as the flashes were, and as horrific as they were, they helped Felicity.

She wasn’t afraid of the dark anymore.

She wasn’t afraid of being alone anymore.

She didn’t trust everybody so easily anymore.

She wasn't afraid of standing up for herself. For what she believed in. 

She wasn’t afraid of talking back to someone talking trash about her anymore. Because Oliver always talked back, even if he was under torture.

Oliver changed Felicity a lot.

Without even knowing. Or knowing her.

●≡●

Felicity found out Oliver came back from the dead before the media did.

Because Felicity saw it. Because Oliver was looking out a window, and she recognized Starling City’s skyline. And then Oliver turned around, and Felicity saw that he was in a hospital room, and she saw Ms. Queen.

The day the world found out Oliver Queen came back from the dead, Felicity cried herself to sleep. But this time, they were happy tears.

●≡●

Felicity keep seeing flashes of Oliver’s life.

She’s not surprised to realize that he’s the vigilante. She’s proud of him.

So the first time she lays eyes on him, in real life, as Oliver passes by her down the halls of QC, without even spearing her a look, Felicity still smiles.

●≡●

Again, she thought about telling him. But there wasn’t any point.

He wouldn’t believe her.

●≡●

‘Felicity Smoak?’, a gruff voice startles her, and she instantly recognizes it.

She smiles, against the sudden dryness of her throat. But she can’t turn around to look at him, not yet.

‘Hi, I’m Oliver Queen.’

She still can’t turn around.

He clears his throat, and goes on.

‘I’m having some trouble with my computer and they told me you were the person to come and see.’

She hears the thud, of the laptop hitting her desk and she should turn around, she really should, but she can’t.

‘I was at my coffee shop, surfing the web, and I spilled a latte on it.’

‘Those look like bullet holes’, she says, because she knows that it’s Floyd Lawton’s laptop.

‘You don’t know that’, Oliver says, slowly. ‘You haven’t turned around and looked at it, yet.’

That makes Felicity chuckle. But she does turn around, and she does get up from her chair, running her fingers over the bullet holes.

‘Felicity’, Oliver says her name, breathlessly, and when she looks up at him, he’s looking at her with awe in his eyes, with a look so powerful, it makes her stumble a step back.

‘This is going to sound crazy’, he says, lowering his voice to a whisper. ‘But you’re the reason I’m alive.’

‘How?’, she whispers, just as lowly.

‘Because ever since I left, I kept seeing, moments of your life. And it sounds insane, but-‘

‘It really doesn’t’, Felicity interrupts him, taking a deep breath afterwards. ‘It really doesn’t sound crazy’, she repeats. ‘What does sound crazy is you thinking you can do this without me.’

‘This?’, Oliver frowns.

Felicity points at the laptop. ‘Catching Deadshot, for starters.’

It takes a few beats, but Felicity can pinpoint the exact moment Oliver realizes it, that she saw his life too. Because Oliver gasps, and puts his hand over hers, on the laptop.

Felicity’s heart skips a beat, and she smiles before she can control herself.

It feels right.

So Felicity turns her hand, linking their fingers together and she looks up, smiling at Oliver.

‘I’m off at 6.’, she says boldly, cocking an eyebrow. ‘You should pick me up and we should go to dinner.’, she takes a shaking breath, ‘or coffee, or to your secret lair. Cause we should talk.’

‘Boooooy, should we talk’, Felicity manages to chuckle.

Oliver kisses her then. Short, and fast, but enough to take her breath away.

‘Okay’, he whispers against her lips before pulling back. ‘Okay.’

Felicity smiles, again, and squeezes his hand. ‘I’ll work on the computer till then.’


	61. Stressful working environment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [BunneyofDoom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BunneyofDoom/pseuds/BunneyofDoom%20) asked: Roy has to call Felicity Mom. I saw this pic where obviously Oliver is kicking Roy's ass under vertigo and I thought would it be funny that after he snaps out of it Roy spits out a mouth full of blood looks at Oliver and says,"im telling Mom when we get home!" And walks away. :) :)
> 
> and
> 
> [fangirlfromthenorthcountry](http://fangirlfromthenorthcountry.tumblr.com/) asked: Any chance you’re working on my Mulan prompt? I’ve been dying for that one! I pictured it as either Oliver shouting a line at Roy in training leading to Felicity singing or Oliver and Felicity fighting and her telling him to “be a man,” which makes their kid start singing the song. Then Oliver sings with them and Felicity can’t stay mad.
> 
> and
> 
> Anon asked: Saw this in a post and it reminded me of Olicity "a mutual friend invited us to their laser tag party and we’re the last two alive on opposite teams and goddammit if I’m going down you’re going down with me"
> 
> ... a mess. a bit of every one of these.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! Do you remember the last chapter? That awesome prompt from that one movie, that you guys enjoyed and wanted more of?  
> WELL KTRAVIERSO IS WRITING IT AND IT'S AWESOME! Go check it out: [Looking Through Your Eyes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3537158)

Roy changed, recently, Oliver noticed. As much as the young man was focused on the field, as much he was unfocused during training.

In the spam of a week, the situation grew absolutely unbearable.

>●<

On Monday, when Oliver pushed Roy to the ground during their training, Roy angrily got up, pointed a finger at Oliver and said, in the most straight face ever, ‘I’m telling mom!’.

Roy then all but ran to Felicity’s side, and demanded hugs. Felicity was confused, and shooting Oliver concerned looks, but she did hug Roy.

They didn’t train anymore after that. Oliver barely functioned after that, because shock was a hell of a thing.

So was denial. Because that's what Oliver did. Denied to himself that he ever pictured Felicity having his children.

>●<

The next day, Roy came to the foundry in a pair of bright pink yoga pants. Oliver didn’t say anything, not even when they started training, and Roy didn’t change out of his pants.

When Felicity came down a couple of hours later, they were still training. She wolf whistled, and giggled her way to Roy’s side, where she promptly pinched his butt. Oliver didn’t say anything.

Felicity went to work on the computer, and Oliver and Roy went back to training.

>●<

On the next day, Roy kept a running commentary during their training.

It was annoying. Very annoying. Felicity was laughing, Digg was chuckling too, but Oliver was having a hard time concentrating.

Roy didn’t stop, no matter how much Oliver asked him to, no matter how much Oliver threw him to the ground.

>●<

On Thursday, Roy refused to train. It ended up with a screaming match between the two of them, but Roy wouldn’t budge and Oliver wasn’t able to change his mind.

By the time Felicity came to the Foundry, Oliver was getting rid of his frustration with the help of the punching dummy, and Roy was aggressively sharpening his arrow.

>●<

The next day, they did train.

Barely.

From Oliver’s perspective, all Roy did was run away from him, dodging hits by stepping back. The young man didn’t once attack.

>●<

On Saturday, Roy spent the entire time they trained singing. He was mumbling songs under his breath, sometimes whistling, sometimes going as far as singing all the lyrics to a particular song.

Sometimes, Felicity joined him in singing.

Oliver didn’t say anything. He was just happy that Roy was actually training.

>●<

On Sunday, Oliver was a bit hard on Roy, he had to admit that.

But still, it came as a surprise, when after a complicated match that Oliver won, Roy didn’t get up from the floor.

‘Come on’, Oliver said, frowning down at the younger man. ‘I wasn’t _that_ hard on you.’

Roy glared, panting. ‘You know, Oliver, throwing me to the ground over and over again doesn’t make you more of a man.’

Oliver frowned. ‘No, it makes you more of a man.’

Roy just stared at him. Then, they were both startled by Felicity violently putting her hand down on the table.

She turned her chair around, slowly, and looked at them with a very strong look. There was a spark of something in her eyes though, that made Oliver freeze to the spot.

‘Let’s get down to business’, Felicity said, strongly. ‘To defeat the Huns.’

Oliver frowned.

‘Did they send me daughters’, Felicity went on, a bit of a melodious tune seeping through her tone. ‘When I asked for sons? But you can bet before we’re through.’

Then she got up, and made her way to their training mats, dramatically kneeling next to Roy, putting a hand on his chest.

‘Roy’, she sang with emotion, ‘I’ll make a man out of you. Somehow, I’ll make a man. Out of you.’

It took a few seconds, but Roy eventually started laughing. Hysterically. Felicity soon joined him, and Oliver was left standing like an idiot in the middle of the training mats, looking down at Roy and Felicity, who were laughing their asses off and clutching to each other.

They didn’t train anymore that night, and Roy drove Felicity home.

Oliver was very confused.

>●<

But the next day, he decided to confront Roy about it.

So he sat the younger man down at a table in Verdant, put a cup of coffee in front of him, and demanded answers.

‘You’ve been acting weird all week, Roy. And I get it, that you think you’re good enough and you don’t need training anymore, but you’re wrong’, Oliver said. ‘You are good enough, but you need training  to keep your ability level as high as it is now.’

Roy groaned and ran a hand down his face.

‘I’m sorry’, he started by saying, shocking Oliver into silence. ‘You’re right, and I have been a dick. But I just…’

When he didn’t go on, Oliver snapped himself out of it, willing himself to talk in a softer tone.

‘I don’t know how to fix it, if I don’t know what’s wrong’.

Roy shook his head. ‘Everything’s wrong, man’, he finally breathed out. ‘Felicity’s with Ray, you act like a lovesick puppy around her, she acts like she’s hurting more than you are. Laurel keeps coming in the Foundry and just pushing her way into our lives, and Thea is trying to get me to convince you to let her be part of the team. Every time Digg’s on the field, you’re too busy worrying about him to worry about you.’

Oliver didn’t know what to say. So he didn’t say anything. Roy continued.

‘Everything is wrong. And I know, that we live a very particular life, and it’s hard, to be happy and carefree. But, before, the Foundry, it was a good place for me, you know? Now it’s just… stressful. More than before, it’s stressful on an emotional level. So yes, I was a dick. But I was just trying to be funny, and make things more…’

He wasn’t able to finish the sentence.

But in the end, Oliver understood what he was saying. And Roy was right. They’ve all been letting their personal issues interfere with the general dynamic of their team.

Oliver spent the night trying to figure out a way to fix it.

>●<

Two nights later, they went to laser tag.

All of them.

Oliver and Thea, Roy, Laurel, Digg and Lyla (baby Sara came too, and Captain Lance was more than happy to stay outside with her most of the time), Felicity and even Ray.

They had fun, a lot of fun, they spent the evening laughing and trash-talking each other, switching teams every turn and spending their down time with baby Sara.

It was the right call, Oliver realized. Because Roy was grinning, and Digg was laughing, and Felicity was happy that she wasn’t the last one on the charts, and Oliver forgot he was supposed to hate Palmer.

The last time they entered the arena, even if they were all tired and sweaty, they still gave it their all.

It was chaos.

And hilarious.

And incredibly entertaining. Seriously, Oliver couldn’t remember the last time he was this entertained.

Roy was on top of a car, yelling like a highlander and shooting at everything that came his way. And he killed Palmer, who kept laughing as he was explaining that they were on the same team. And Lyla was chasing Laurel around, as Digg was just sitting back and enjoying the show.

And Oliver doesn’t really know how it happened, but at the end, it was just him and Felicity left alive.

They were standing in front of each other, just a few steps between them, both of them with their guns armed. But neither of them shot.

‘This was an amazing idea’, Felicity finally said, grinning from ear to ear, a bead of sweat oozing down the side of her face.

Oliver grinned. ‘Yes it was. Which is why I’m going to win this.’

Felicity bit her lower lip and vehemently shook her head in denial.

‘I’m a faster shot than you’, Oliver said cockily, keeping on grinning.

Her expression changed, then, Felicity glared at him for a beat, and then again, in a blink of an eye, she looked angry and determined.

‘If I’m going down’, she said pointedly and overly dramatic, ‘then I’m taking you down with me.’

And before Oliver could realize what was happening, Felicity was running towards him, barreling into Oliver’s stomach with her shoulder, and sending him on the floor. He got his bearings quickly enough to sneak a hand around Felicity’s waist and take her down with him, and then it was all a mess of limbs and laughter, both of them struggling to shoot each other.

They stopped when Roy started hitting them with the tip of his boot.

‘Stop’, he glared. ‘I hate it when mom and dad fight.’

>●<

Felicity won that battle, in the end.

She was so happy, Oliver didn’t even think about telling her how he didn’t try to shoot her, because he was distracted by the scent of her hair.


	62. Felicity vs. Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t remember who, but someone asked for Felicity to be Tony Stark’s daughter. I do remember, though, that it was based on [this gifset](http://sssssssim.tumblr.com/post/108013044501/felicity-smoak-appreciation-week-day-7-au). The drabble doesn’t really have a lot in common with it, though ^.^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey remember Chapter 60?! Well. cellardoors_and_petrichor wrote a companion fic to it, from Oliver's pov. Check it out, cause I LOVE IT!  
> [ **Through your blue eyes**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3546521)
> 
> (also, this chapter doesn't feel as good to me. cause I have read better fanfictions starting from this idea. oops? sorry.)

‘So, uh, I lied.’, Felicity started by saying, making all the men in the Foundry turn their attention to her.

‘When I said that my father left.’

Felicity didn’t continue, and Oliver felt complied to walk to her side, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder and softly saying her name.

She took a deep breath, and looked at Oliver with a new found determination in her eyes.

‘He did leave my mother, but he never left me, not really. He always sent her money, still does, and I saw him, every other weekend.’

‘Why is that important now?’, John asked, ever so straightforward.

Felicity sighed. ‘We haven’t been able to see each other as much in the past years. I’ve been busy with you guys and he’s been busy with… his own projects.’

Oliver frowned at her hesitance, but Felicity went on.

‘And now, he wants to meet the superhero I work for, because-’

‘You told him?’, Roy asked before Oliver could.

‘No’, Felicity snorted. ‘He figured it out. Well, I’m pretty sure he got Jarvis to figure it out, but…’

Oliver took a step back. There was something about that name, he remembered it from somewhere. It took a few seconds for his brain to come up with the answer, to where he heard the name Jarvis. He was young, in middle school, and he went with his father to the house of a work partner of his. Oliver spent the time playing with the man’s son, who was older than him. And there was a butler who-

Oliver’s jaw dropped.

‘Felicity’, he said slowly, ‘who is your father?’

She smiled, shaking slightly. ‘Tony Stark.’

Ȧ

They were at Felicity’s apartment, because they didn’t want the press to find out that Iron Man had a daughter. Oliver was surprised, by the amount of food she ordered, but then Roy and Digg showed up, and Felicity said that her father will be brining his wife and some friends, and Oliver was getting more and more anxious with every moment that passed.

Stark didn’t come in his Iron Man suit, even though Oliver expected him to. No, Tony came in jeans and sneakers, with a black Henley on.

He also came with Pepper Pots, a woman Oliver has met before, back when his mother made him attend QC parties. He had no idea they were married, though, but he smiled at the warm welcome Felicity gave her.

A man called Steve Rogers also came. When Felicity called him Uncle Cap, Oliver remembered that he was Captain America. And along with him, James Barnes came.

Oliver knew who James Barnes was. Because it was in the news, way before the island, Captain America’s former best friend and brother in arms, who was brainwashed into being the world biggest assassin, and who managed to escape Hydra.

He was the odd one out, clearly. Everybody hugged Felicity, and kissed her cheek, and they were all warm in introducing themselves to Oliver and the others. But Barnes, he stood a step back from everyone, only grunting responses, not shaking hands with anybody.

It was clear that this was the first time he met Felicity, by the way she started babbling after the introductions were made. The only reaction she got from him was when Felicity started complaining about superheroes and their unfair good looks. Barnes raised an eyebrow and after a beat of silence, said that Felicity sounded just like someone he knows.

Felicity turned to her father, a questioning expression on her face.

‘Darcy’, Stark answered.

Felicity snorted. ‘I only met Darcy once’, she told Barnes. ‘We fell in love instantly.’

‘We don’t let them near each other’, Tony told Barnes in a very serious tone. ‘Ever.’

Felicity pouted, while her father laughed.

And then they sat down at the table and had dinner.

Ȧ

It was weird, for Oliver.

Because they didn’t speak of any superhero related things, not for a while.

Instead, they talked about their lives. Felicity asked about every one of the Avengers, and it hit Oliver, then, that she knew them, she knew all of them, on a personal level, because she grew up with them.

Uncle Cap who used to play airplane with her, and Clint who still gave her lollipops when they met. And Tasha, who brought Felicity her first computer and who scared the crap out of the first boy who dumped Felicity. Thor, the alien who did the best French braid on Earth, Bruce, who made the best hot chocolate, and so on and so forth.

But it was a two way conversation. Because Pepper complained about Felicity not sending her newer pictures of Sara, and she all but jumped up and down in her seat when Diggle handed her his phone. Tony politely asked about Felicity’s mother, and Pepper was the one to ask Felicity if she was alright after her breakup with Ray. Steve asked Digg about Lyla, because they met briefly on the field. After that, Steve and Roy ended up discussing the benefits of having a gymnastic background when coming into fighting.

And then Felicity asked her father about some of Hawkeye’s arrows, and Steve asked Oliver about the compound their suits were made of, and Barnes seemed interested in that, too, and Pepper started telling Roy and Digg a story about how hard it was to cover up a certain alien invasion incident, and …

It was Digg who said it, looking at Felicity with a new found wonder in his eyes.

‘You’ve been part of this world long before Oliver came into your life.’

Felicity froze, and shared a very loaded look with her father. But in the end, she stared down at Oliver and Digg both, speaking in a very strong voice.

‘Yes. And had you known that from the start, you would have assessed me as a threat. I had to make sure you trust me, fully, before I could tell you this.’

Oliver shared a look with Diggle, and it was clear that they were both thinking the same thing.

‘We’re not angry, Felicity’, Oliver finally said. ‘We understand your need to keep this a secret, but this changes things. I can’t help but think that… maybe things could have changed before.’

Felicity shook her head. ‘They wouldn’t have. Because the Avengers don’t do house calls. Ever.’

She looked at her father as she said it, and Stark nodded.

‘That brings me to the question of the night.’, he said, not taking his eyes off his daughter. ‘How come’, he pointed to Oliver, ‘you chose him over me?’

Felicity’s expression turned murderous. ‘That’s not what happened and you know it.’

‘We do’, Steve said, calmly. ‘Tony does too, he’s just being an ass.’

Stark sighed, turning to look at Oliver. ‘I have been asking Felicity to come work for the Avengers since she graduated.’

Oliver was very surprised by this. It must have shown on his face, because Stark frowned.

‘You really didn’t know any of this.’

He shook his head. ‘I just knew she declined a job at ARGUS last year.’

Stark turned toward her again, and Felicity sighed, suddenly looking tired.

‘You deal with aliens, dad! And you’re flashy. You’re so flashy, everybody would have known I work for the Avengers, and these are both things I cannot handle. I didn’t choose Oliver over you. I just choose to not deal with your God complex.’

Nobody said anything, but from what Oliver could tell, Stark wasn’t mad. He just looked resigned.

‘Also’, Felicity said pointedly, ‘you don’t need me! Jarvis can do everything I do, ten times faster and better.’

‘Speaking of Jarvis’, Stark raised an eyebrow. ‘How about you let me install him in your security system?’

‘No’, Felicity said forcefully. ‘Not happening. I don’t need Jarvis.’

‘That hurts my feelings, Miss Smoak’, a new voice said, and it startled Felicity, so much so that she yelped and jumped up from her chair.

Barnes snorted. When Felicity caught her breath, she glared at the watch her father was wearing.

‘Don’t take it personally, sweetie. You know what I mean.’

‘Of course’, the same voice answered, and Stark’s watch lighted up in pink lights, making Felicity smile.

‘Jarvis is an AI’, Steve said next, clearly explaining to Digg, Oliver and Roy.

‘I remember him differently’, Oliver said gruffly, making Stark smirk.

‘Wasn’t sure you would’.

Silence fell over the table again as the two men stared at each other.

‘Why are you both so keen on making this awkward?’, Felicity whined, getting up from her chair and heading towards the kitchen.

‘Barnes!’, she yelled from there. ‘Get your butt here and help me!’

Barnes shared a look with Steve, but in the end he took a deep breath and followed Felicity.

As soon as he was out of sight, Tony pushed a button on his watch and before Oliver could gather his bearings, Stark had an Iron Man glove, bright white light pointed straight at Oliver’s chest.

‘I don’t have to tell you’, Stark all but growled, ‘how much I am going to hurt you if ever let anything happen to my daughter ever again. Do I?’

Oliver didn’t even blink. ‘And I don’t have to tell you how much your daughter is going to hate you if you shoot me. Right?’

Pepper sighed, and pushed a couple of buttons on Tony’s glove, making it pop back into the watch.

‘Stop it’, she told him sternly. ‘Felicity wouldn’t like you threatening her boyfriend.’

‘Boyfriend?’, Steve asked strongly, glaring at Oliver.

He was blushing, he knew he was, but he tried his best to ignore it. ‘We are not together’, he managed to say, making Pepper smirk.

‘Not yet you’re not.’

Oliver just sighed.

Ȧ

All things considered, it was a nice evening. When they left, everybody seemed pleased enough. Oliver shook hands with Steve, and got a kiss on the cheek from Pepper. Tony was too busy hugging Felicity to pay anybody else any attention.

Ȧ

Two months later, Oliver caved in to the numerous phone calls from different Avengers and Avengers affiliates, and agreed to let Jarvis into the Foundry. Felicity was grumpy about it, but she did acknowledge the fact that it was a good decision.

So one night when Oliver came back from patrol, Felicity was furiously typing her way at the computers, a lollipop stick between her lips, and there was a man puttering around with Oliver’s arrows. He didn’t turn around when Oliver made his way downstairs, nor when Felicity started talking, babbling about how she was almost done with installing Jarvis.

When she realized that Oliver was staring at the man (who was now twirling an explosive arrow between his fingers), Felicity snorted and told him that Clint forgot his hearing aid. Then, she promptly threw a pencil at the man’s back.

He turned around, glaring, only to grip the arrow tighter when he saw Oliver.

‘Don’t throw that’, Oliver said quickly, ‘it’s an explosive arrow head.’

‘Oh’, the man frowned, putting the arrow back at its place. ‘I’m Clint’.

They shook hands, but Hawkeye was distracted, not taking his eyes from Oliver’s bow.

But Felicity was smiling, fondly, so Oliver handed him the bow.

Clint grinned, and quickly took it, fiddling with it for a while before handing it back to Oliver.

‘I like it. But I like mine better.’

Oliver nodded. ‘That’s understandable.’

‘So’, Clint turned towards Felicity. ‘Are you done? You promised me drinks.’

‘Yeah, why did I do that?’, she teased, making sure to have her face turned towards him.

‘Because I didn’t get to drink with you since you’re legal’, Clint didn’t miss a beat in answering. ‘And I haven’t had a night off in ages.’

‘Why are you here, again?’, Oliver asked, making Clint snort.

‘Jarvis has to be protected at all costs.’

The seriousness of his tone startles Oliver into silence, so he doesn’t say anything.

‘I’m almost done’, Felicity says. ‘If you’re coming, Oliver, go shower and get changed.’

Oliver found himself nodding.

Ȧ

The rest of the night is a blur, but three hours later, Oliver and Clint were both drunk off their asses, in the middle of a deserted warehouse at the edge of Starling City, yelling at each other and trying to figure out a test to figure out who’s better at archery.

Clint won.

But only because this was the first time in eight years that Oliver was drunk.

Ȧ

He woke up with a massive headache. In Felicity’s bed. With Felicity in his arms. And with Clint on her other side, snoring violently.

As Oliver remembers the past night, he thinks that this morning could have been a lot worse.

Ȧ

The next time Oliver sees Felicity’s father, they’re at Steve’s daughter christening, and he is there as Felicity’s boyfriend.

There is a lot of glaring involved. From Stark and Oliver as well. Until Pepper and Felicity drag them onto the dancing ring. It’s better after that.


	63. Yellow Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _I was watching Supernatural the ep of Yellow Fever!! CAN THAT HAPPEN TO Felicity or Oliver? (I would love to see oliver freak out over a dog or his ladder) maybe have Sam & Dean come? and get rid of the ghost?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **important announcement** : I have opened the prompts for two days. Ish. If you have any for me, send them [here](http://sssssssim.tumblr.com/ask). Please, and thank you :)
> 
> Also. The next couple of chapters will be short. But fun. And possibly more than once a day. You have been warned.

Felicity knew drugs were a bad thing. Especially all the different strands of Vertigo. Now, though, she couldn’t help but think that drugs were a thing of beauty.

=)

Oliver got drugged with a new strand of Vertigo.

He wasn’t feeling sick, not really. He wasn’t feeling drugged.

He was feeling scared. That’s what the drug did, made him feel utterly afraid, borderline terrified, by every little thing he wouldn’t even bat an eye at before.

It wasn’t nice to watch, because throughout the course of the day, Oliver had multiple panic attacks. They were a foreign feeling to him, which made him even more afraid, but Felicity was there to coach him through his attacks.

Felicity was there for the whole day, because Oliver wouldn’t leave her side.

It was a long day, for Felicity. But it was fun. Somewhat. Because a terrified Oliver was a hilarious Oliver.

=)

It took ten minutes of coaching to convince Oliver to step down into the Foundry. Because it was a basement, what if there were rats and what if there was an earthquake and he’d be trapped?

Then, it took another five minutes for Felicity to convince him to put down his quiver. Not that he didn’t want to, he did, he wanted all the arrows as far away from him as him as possible. But he thought the explosive arrows were going to explode if he moved them, so he was terrified to move the quiver.

After ten minutes, he accepted to go into the bathroom, take a shower and change out of his hood. But he left the door open.

He wanted to leave the Foundry, and Felicity agreed with that, because there wasn’t anything they could do there. Star Labs was working on a antidote, all they could do was wait. And hope that Oliver wouldn’t scare himself into a heart attack. Felicity didn’t vocalize that particular concern.

At first, they argued about where to go. Because Thea’s loft was 11 stories up, and that was too high above the ground, and it had large windows that were easily attackable. Digg and Lyla’s apartment held the same problem, along with the presence of Sara, that absolutely terrified Oliver. He didn’t say why, and Felicity didn’t ask. Roy’s house was in the middle of the Glades, the most dangerous place in Starling City, so that left only Felicity’s apartment. The fact that it was on the second floor wasn’t that good, but it was acceptable for Oliver.

Then, they argued about how to get there. He didn’t want to take his bike. He didn’t want to be in Felicity’s car either.

So they walked. 20 blocks. To Felicity’s apartment.

She didn’t enjoy that, particularly, because she was in high heels.

But when she pointed that out, the expression of shock on Oliver’s face was a thing of beauty. He promptly held her hand, on account that she wouldn’t fall.

Felicity didn’t even bother to fight him on it.

Throughout the walk, every time a car would pass on the road, Oliver would squeeze her hand. Every time a cyclist passed them, Oliver would stop walking altogether. He held his breath every time they had to cross the street and he had a slight panic attack when a fairly large dog tried to sniff his hand.

When they finally made it to Felicity’s apartment, she felt relieved.

But before they got to actually enter the apartment, Felicity’s neighbor’s cat popped out of nowhere into the hall way, and Oliver [SCREAMED](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hgMQlG4PVCU).  Like a little girl. High pitched and drawn out, complete with an utterly amazing and hilarious face. 

Felicity couldn’t help but laugh. But she did manage to hug Oliver and calm him down, guiding him into her apartment.

He refused to take off his shoes, because there was parquet on the floor, and he could easily slip on it. But he all but begged for Felicity to give him other clothes, because his jeans were too tight and what if it made him unable to have babies?

Felicity stared at him for a long time with that one. But she did give him a pair of sweatpants and one of her large MIT hoodies.

Finding something to watch on TV was very difficult, because everything frightened Oliver. Action movies were too bloody, romantic comedies made him think that he’ll never find someone to share a soul with (his words, not Felicity’s), the food channel made him think that he’ll choke to death, and after he complained for 10 minutes about South Park and how plausible Kenny’s deaths were, Felicity decided against TV altogether.

She proposed they’d read some books, and Oliver agreed, but he didn’t want to actually handle any books, because what if he was allergic to dust or to vanillin?

So that’s how Felicity ended up with Oliver on her couch, reading The Space Odyssey out loud. Because that’s what freaked Oliver out the least, because it wasn’t like he was going into space anytime soon.

When it was time for bed, Oliver agreed to sleep on the couch. Felicity got him a pillow and blankets, and everything seemed fine.

But 5 minutes after she got into her own bed, Oliver came knocking on her door. He was panting and almost crying, desperately telling her that he almost fell asleep, but then he thought that Felicity would leave during the night, and he’d wake up without her there and it was terrifying, his life without Felicity in it was terrifying.

She sighed and let him into her bed.

He quickly got under the covers, as close to Felicity as he could without actually touching her, but he was still sniffling and he was shaking pretty violently.

So Felicity wrapped her arms around him, and he quickly went with hit, pushing his nose into her neck.

Oliver calmed down and fell asleep soon after, but it took a long time for Felicity to fall asleep.

=)

In the morning, Star Labs had an antidote, and Oliver was back to normal.

And utterly embarrassed.

When he started to apologize to her, and to thank her properly for taking care of him, Felicity lost it.

She laughed, and laughed, and laughed, finally being able to laugh without it being too insensitive.

Oliver just stared at her, with his brows furrowed.

After she managed to calm down, Felicity hugged him tightly, telling him that it was nice, to be able to finally take care of him, as he always takes care of her. And the fact that his subconscious thinks he couldn’t live without Felicity, that was nice too.

Oliver blushed, furiously, and he tried hiding his face into Felicity’s hair.

When they pulled away, Felicity suggested he’d get a cat.

Oliver glared, making her laugh again.


	64. sextape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _olicity+Sterek prompt Stiles and derek (cousin or bro) try to help felicity hide or destroy a sex tape from her past so team arrow won't ever see it.. EVER!! but stiles blabs about a tape, oliver is curious about it ;)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thus begins the series of very quick quickies.

‘I’m working, Stiles’, Felicity sighed over the phone. She was in the Foundry, working hard on tracking their scumbag of the week, she couldn’t afford to take phone calls from her cousin. She didn’t even take the phone to the ear, she just put it on speaker. That was her mistake.

‘I’ll be quick’, Stiles said over the phone.

‘I don’t know how or why you did it’, he went on, ‘but you apparently filmed a sex tape with my boss.’

Felicity froze, and in the background, she heard the distinct sound of arrows falling to the floor.

Her brain told her that she should end the call, get it off speaker phone, but she couldn’t move. And Stiles went on.

‘I’m not judging’, he happily said, ‘I’m sure Myron was better looking in college, but maybe you shouldn’t have let him film you.’

‘I didn’t’, Felicity managed to whisper. ‘I specifically told him no.’

‘Well, shit’, Stiles said, with feeling. ‘That changes things. I mean, I already deleted the footage, which the scumbag had on his work computer, like seriously, how dumb can you get?  But now, I’m thinking the douche bag needs some retaliation.’

Felicity didn’t manage to answer.

‘So uh’, Stiles said after a while, ‘are you going to hack into his computer and find out every dirty little secret he has, or should I get Derek to beat him up?’

‘I’m not beating anybody up’, Felicity heard Derek say, and Stiles explained to him what happened.

‘I will most definitely beat him up for you, Felicity’, Derek was quick to say, and she still couldn’t say anything.

‘No’, Oliver’s voice came from right behind her, and Felicity flinched, blushing all the way down to her neck.

‘Felicity will hack his everything, and if she doesn’t find anything illegal, then I’ll deal with him.’

‘Whooooo’s that?’, Stiles said sweetly, after a beat.

‘The Arrow’, Oliver said pointedly, and he was met with silence.

But then, Stiles whistled, and Derek started laughing.

‘You just won me 50 bucks, dude’, Stiles said, happily. ‘And I’m glad to know you have a superhero taking care of you, Felicity. I’ll leave you too it, call if you need anything. Bye, love you.’

After he hung up, Felicity just stared at her phone.

Oliver started laughing, once again shocking her.

‘It’s just…’, he wheezed out, ‘I was talking with the guys the other night, and we came to the conclusion that you’re the only one of Team Arrow that didn’t have a sex type.’

‘What the hell?’, Felicity screeched. ‘That’s what you guys talk about?’

Oliver shrugged, unperturbed. He kept on laughing.

Felicity sighed, willed herself to calm down, and started hacking into Myron’s accounts. Again.

/-/

The next day, the Police got a tip about a lot of irregularities about Myron’s work ethics. He didn’t go to jail, but he had a lot of money to pay in fines, and the Arrow paid him a visit about the ethics in his love life.


	65. MINE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Oliver being cute about something and felicity making fun of him.

‘Why are you so mean to me?’, Oliver pouted, making Felicity go on in another fit of giggles.

‘I’m not mean’, she breathed out. ‘You’re just so cute!’

‘Am not’.

‘Are too.’

‘Am not.’

‘Are too!’

‘Felicity’, he growled, making her laugh harder.

‘Stop’, she wheezed out. ‘Just stop.’

‘I’m not doing anything’, Oliver screeched out.

‘You’re… oh my god, Oliver!’, she pointed a finger. ‘You’re on the floor of the dog pound, surrounded by puppies!’

‘So what?’, he said defensively, curling his hand around the four husky puppies that were yipping around and licking at every piece of skin they could find.

‘It’s adorable’, Felicity said, pointedly. ‘Big bad Arrow turns into a pile of goo at the sight of puppies!’

He blushed then, furiously, setting Felicity’s giggles on again.

‘You’re mean’, he said slowly. ‘This is emotional bullying.’

Felicity laughed out loud at that.

‘And because you’re mean’, he went on, ‘I’m going to get a puppy. Me, not you. You’re not getting a puppy.’

‘Oliver’, she fixed him with a look, ‘we live together. If _you_ get a puppy, then _I_ get a puppy. He’ll be ours.’

‘Nope’, Oliver shook his head. ‘ _I’m_ getting a puppy. And I’m going to name him, and feed him, and walk him, and bathe him, and he’ll cuddle with me, and you can’t have him.’

‘This is ridiculous’, Felicity snorted. ‘What about when we have a baby? Will he be _my_ baby?’

Oliver froze, looking at her with wide eyes. A puppy jumped then, from his lap, and licked him on the chin. Oliver didn’t even flinch.

‘We should get two puppies’, he finally said. ‘So we could both practice.’

Felicity groaned. ‘Ri-di-cu-lous.’, she said pointedly. ‘Just choose a goddamn puppy and take me home.’

‘Where we’ll work on having babies?’, he grinned, and Felicity started giggling again.


	66. Never have I ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone on here asked for: _Olicity never have i ever or some bonding time with team arrow_

‘Never have I ever had sex with a redhead’, Roy said, and Oliver and Felicity promptly took a shot.

‘Never have I ever graduated college’, Oliver said, and Felicity drank.

‘Never have I ever moved to another town’, Digg said, and Felicity drank. So did Oliver.

But he also shared a look with the rest of the men, while Felicity was oblivious. From that point on, their main goal was to make Felicity drink.

It worked. Smoothly.

Never have I ever dyed my hair.

Never have I ever worn a skirt.

Never have I ever put makeup on.

Never have I ever had a threesome.

The men were shocked by that, but Felicity just shrugged.

Never have I ever had a dog.

Never have I ever hacked into the FBI.

Never have I ever kissed Barry.

Digg was the one who said that, and he grinned as Felicity drank, completely ignoring how hard Oliver was glaring.

Never have I ever sent someone nudes.

By this point, Felicity was swaying in her seat and she kept giggling at everything the men said.

‘Never have I ever had sex on the beach’, Felicity said, and all the men drank.

She then frowned, and stared at the half empty glass of vodka in front of her. ‘You’re trying to get me drunk.’, she looked up, and the men were all smiling innocently at her. ‘Okay’, was all Felicity said, and they started playing again.

Never have I ever been to Lian Lu.

Never have I ever met Deadshot.

Never have I ever given a blowjob.

Never have I ever shaved my legs.

Never have I ever read Shakespeare.

Never have I ever fantasized about anyone of Team Arrow.

Felicity glared at them, when they seemed surprised she drank. ‘Are you kidding me?’, she wheezed out. ‘This isn’t Team Arrow, this is Team Prancing-around-half-naked-most-of-the-time. Of course I fantasized about you all.’, she scoffed. Then, she leveled Oliver with a look. ‘Some more often than others.’

This was the point when Oliver decided that enough was enough. They all agreed to stop playing, and Felicity nodded, slowly, before drinking what was left of her drink in one go.

She was lucid enough to call them all cabs, surprisingly so, but Oliver still went with her in the car. Felicity fell asleep half way through, and he carried her up to her apartment. She didn’t stir as he put her down on her bed and took off her coat and shoes, as he tucked her in.

When Oliver kissed her forehead, though, Felicity blinked awake.

‘Don’t get me drunk again’, she said with all the strength she could muster, and Oliver smiled.

‘Call me when you wake up.’

‘Nuh-uh’, Felicity shook her head, grabbing a hold of his hand. ‘You stay, and make me hangover breakfast in the morning.’

Oliver couldn’t really say no to that. So he got under the covers, and didn’t put up a fight when Felicity snuggled up to him.

‘Never have I ever thought I’d actually have you in my bed.’, Felicity whispered.

He didn’t answer, not really, Oliver just kissed her forehead and held onto her a bit tighter.


	67. He's so flexible!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _Could you do a one-shot where Felicity is bragging about how amazing Oliver is in bed to all of her friends and he overhears everything?_

‘He’s so great’, Felicity said with a grin on her face. ‘And flexible, so flexible, most of the time I can’t wrap my head around how his limbs are bending.’

Caitlin giggled, nodding along, urging Felicity to continue.

Both of the women were completely oblivious to the fact that Oliver could hear them. Perfectly.

‘Oliver’s strong too’, Felicity went on, ‘and let me tell you, that changes EVERYTHING. The fact that he can lift me up, completely off the ground, and over his head, without a wall or anything to help him hold my weight…’ Felicity trailed off, shivering violently. ‘It’s amazing.’

‘And his hands’, Felicity all but moaned next. ‘Good god his hands! And the fact that he’s always running hot, his skin is always hotter than mine, that makes it so much better, surprisingly so.’

‘You know’, Caitlin said around a smile, ‘Cisco can put both of his feet around his head.’

And that made Oliver stop, because he didn’t know Caitlin was dating Cisco.

‘Uuuuuuh’, Felicity said, excitedly, all but jumping up and down. ‘I gotta get up on that’.

And that... that made Oliver see red. So he stepped outside of the shadows, startling both women, and glared at Felicity.

‘You’re going to what now?’

She didn’t say anything for a long time, she just stared up at his with her mouth half opened and her eyes wide, until-

‘Yoga!’, Caitlin yelled. ‘We were talking about yoga.’

Oliver blinked.

‘What-‘, Felicity said, hesitantly. ‘What did you think we were talking about?’

Oliver didn’t answer, he just tilted his head.

‘Oh my god!’, it was Caitlin that screeched. ‘I’m not sleeping with Cisco!’

‘Unfortunately.’, Cisco’s monotone voice came from somewhere in the Foundry, making Caitlin splutter nonsense and blush a deep read.

Then Felicity started laughing, and all was forgotten.


	68. turn my world upside down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _could you do a[burn with you - lea michele](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qWWfIt7Ne38) theme. but no killing either of them off please. :)_  
>  and [chibiolicity](http://chibiolicity.tumblr.com/) gave me the picture.

At first, Felicity didn’t want a big wedding. She was over it before it even started.

She was just happy that she was going to be marrying Oliver. And she wanted that to happen yesterday, so she didn’t see a point in spending months and months and months planning everything.

Oliver didn’t agree with her.

‘You only get one wedding’, he said. ‘Because I am never going to leave you. So make it big. Make it perfect. For you, for me, for Thea and your mother. Make it the biggest and most obnoxiously sweet wedding you can think of.’

‘But I don’t need it’, Felicity tried.

‘I don’t care’, Oliver shook his head. ‘You say that now, but you’ll change your mind on the way.’

Felicity thought about it, that maybe he was the one who needed it. Maybe Oliver needed something normal in their life. It’s been a long time since they had something normal.

A huge wedding was normal for him, for Oliver Queen, CEO of QC. People Magazine and Vogue fighting over photographing rights was normal. Shopping for 5 digit wedding dresses was normal. Looking for venues that cost just as much was normal.

So Felicity caved in. And, together with Thea and Laurel, they planned the most perfect wedding ever.

→

Everything was planned to the minute.

Every. Little. Thing.

There was a schedule. Color coded and thoroughly organized. Which every member of the party had downloaded on their tablets and their phones. Nobody was a second late, and everything was fine.

Everything was in place, in its perfect place, everybody knew what they were supposed to do, the day went on smoothly, with absolutely no setbacks.

Felicity had one more hour, till she was expected to walk down the aisle.

As she was putting on her shoes, something black caught her eye.

It took her a while, but she realized there was something on the sole of her shoe. And when she turned it around, Felicity gasped.

She started crying, and a couple of deep breaths later, she was out the door, barefoot, with the shoe in one hand, all but running to Oliver’s room.

Thea followed her, asking what’s wrong, but Felicity just waved her off.

‘This is not in the plan!’, Thea finally stopped following her, menacingly waving her tablet in the air.

Felicity laughed, and assured her she’ll be right back.

She busted into Oliver’s room, surprising him and every other man in there.

‘You are unbelievable!’, she screeched. ‘I plan everything, every little thing, to the second, and then you go around and do this!’

‘What did I do?’, Oliver asked, slowly taking a few steps towards her, as the other men cleared the room.

Felicity waved her shoe around. ‘You went and turned my whole world upside down again!’

And then she threw her shoe to the ground, and all but jumped in Oliver’s arms, kissing him thoroughly for a couple of long minutes.

‘I have to go back’, she whispered as she stepped back. ‘This wasn’t planned.’

‘You look gorgeous’, Oliver breathed out, not letting go of her.

Felicity tilted her head and smirked. ‘Act surprised when I walk down the aisle, yeah?’

Oliver laughed, and Felicity went back to deal with Thea’s wrath.

→

When Laurel let them know it was time for their first dance, Felicity straightened her back, and in her head, went through the moves they learned one more time.

Because they took classes. She learned to waltz properly, and they both learned a routine to a nice, classical song.

But as they got to the middle of the dancing ring, Oliver didn’t take position, instead he wrapped both his hands around her waist, and enveloped her with his form, just as Felicity heard a song playing.

It wasn’t the song they agreed on.

It was a Lea Michele song, that Felicity had on her ipod. Maybe naming that playlist ‘Oliver’ was her mistake.

They didn’t say anything as they danced, because the song said enough.

Half way through, Felicity couldn’t take it anymore.

‘You did it again’, she whispered.

Oliver grinned. ‘Is that a bad thing?’

She smiled, with tears in her eyes, and angled up to kiss him.

They spent the rest of the song swaying slightly in the middle of the dance floor, kissing softly, feeling as happy as they ever were.


	69. Daddy Bruce and Mama Selina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxymoxy7625 asked: _I would love a story were felicity is Bruce Wayne's and Selina Kyle's daughter and secretly totally kick ass!!??_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update, life happened.
> 
> Anyway.   
> I have got 92 new prompts to write. 92. In 48 hours.  
> You guys are all fucking insane and I love you.

If someone asked Oliver to explain how he got here, he probably could, but it would take a long time and he’d probably get tired of it half way through.

But, the bottom line was that Oliver was on top of a rooftop, fighting Batman, when he heard the distinct sound of Felicity’s heels running towards them.

Oliver had Batman in a choke, and they both froze when Felicity came into view.

‘Let him go, Oliver’, she said in her loud voice, and Oliver did, instantly, not managing to realize that she used his real name.

Batman straightened up, as Oliver took a few steps back. He was in shock, especially when he saw Batman raising his hands in a placating matter. When he spoke, he didn’t lower his voice anymore, and he spoke directly to Felicity.

‘Now, now, sweetie, calm down.’

‘Calm down?’, Felicity shrieked, still storming her way towards him. ‘Calm down, he says. I will not calm down!’

And then, Felicity stopped right in front of Barman. She lifted her leg up and kicked him in the side, then she punched him straight in the jaw and in one smooth motion, she tripped him over.

Batman fell in a mess of limbs straight to the ground, groaning. Felicity was glaring down at him, and Oliver was staring at her, with his jaw on the floor and a lot of questions running through his head. He was pretty sure he was drugged, by this point. 

‘It’s been a while since you fought me’, Batman said from the floor, taking off his mask, revealing Bruce Wayne.

That… didn’t surprise Oliver, exactly. He wasn’t really expecting it, but it wasn’t a shock to him. Not like Felicity’s fighting skills were.

‘What the hell is wrong with you?’, she said violently, making both of the men’s attention snap back to her.

‘You, Oliver’, she pointed a finger, ‘Every time someone comes into your city, you end up fighting them, even though you want them here! You want them to have your back, you want them to help you keep this city safe.’

‘But noooo’, she screeched, mockingly and angry, ‘why do the sensible thing and talk about it? No, you go in arrows blazing and set on kicking asses.’

‘And you, dad!’, Felicity kicked Bruce in the shin. ‘I told you not to come here, but you never listen to me, goddamnit. And look where you ended up! In a bloody bruising mess on the ground! Mom’s gonna kill you when you go home.’

Oliver’s brain kicked in, again.

‘Did you just call him dad?!’

Felicity glared at him.

‘You know’, Bruce said conversationally, slowly getting to his feet. ‘It hurts us, your mom and I, that you don’t have a superhero name yet.’

‘I’m not a superhero’, Felicity scoffed.

‘Sweetie’, Bruce said lovingly and it was such a weird sight, it made Oliver’s stomach turn. ‘You’re Batman and Cat Woman’s daughter, and you work with the Arrow. Of course you’re a superhero.’

He then wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead, and Felicity sighed and returned the hug.

‘Why can’t you be a normal dad?’, she whined against his chest. ‘Is that so much to ask, from time to time? Why couldn’t you just come over, and have dinner with us? Why did you have to go and BEAT MY BOYFRIEND UP instead of interrogating him in front of a glass of whisky?’

‘He did not beat me up’, Oliver felt the need to mumble.

That made Felicity snort and detach herself from Wayne, instead coming to Oliver’s side, grabbing a hold of his hand and giving him a quick kiss.

‘Not exactly the meet the parents scenario you were expecting, huh?’

‘Nope’, Oliver said, pointedly, his eyes skipping to Wayne, who was glaring at him.

‘Any other… very important detail of your life that I should know before I marry you?’, Oliver asked, and Felicity didn’t even flinch, even though he didn’t ask her yet. Wayne’s eyes grew wide, but he didn’t say anything.

Felicity smiled. ‘Maybe I should tell you that my first was the Joker.’

‘Do not’, Wayne snapped, ‘remind me!’

Felicity just smiled innocently. Then she led the men back to the Foundry, when she took care of their wounds and promised she’d cook them dinner when they got home.


	70. Will you marry me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Imagine your OTP proposing repeatedly at different restaurants to get free food.#AND WHEN THE REAL PROPOSAL COMES AND THEY GET FREE ICE CREAM OR SOMETHING#PERSON A IS LIKE ‘omg that was a good one the whole speech was a nice touch where did you get this ring it looks so realistic omg’#and person B is just like ‘r u fucking kidding me'
> 
> Aka four times Felicity gets proposed to, and one time she proposes.

The first time it happens, it’s an accident. But it’s Roy’s fault.

They were at a diner, the whole extended Team Arrow, and as the waitress passed their table, Roy grinned at Oliver, before turning to Felicity.

‘So will you marry me?’

Felicity yelped, a look of shock on her face. Roy winked at her, and grabbed a hold of her hand, playfully kissing her knuckles.

‘Okay?’, Felicity barely got a chance to say, before the waitress shrieked in delight, congratulating them and ripping the check apart, saying that their dinner was on her.

As they left the diner, Oliver kept glaring at the back of Roy’s head, as the young man completely ignored him, in the favor of wrapping his arms around Felicity’s shoulder and kissing her sweetly, on the cheek.

As soon as they were out of the waitress’ line of sight, Felicity stared slapping Roy’s body, effectively detaching herself from his hold.

‘I forgot my wallet, okay?’, Roy groaned. ‘This way neither of us had to pay!’

Felicity, once again, stared at Roy with a whole new level of shock.

‘You’re an idiot’, was all she said, turning around and all but running to her car.

Oliver repeated her conclusion, and punched Roy in the shoulder.

↑↓

The second time it happens, Digg proposes to Felicity in the middle of Starbucks.

This time, though, Felicity was quick to catch on. She told him no, because he couldn’t come up with a better idea than to propose to her at Starbucks.

But then, Digg started begging. Calling her ‘baby’, and telling her how much he loves her, to the moon and back, till forever and a day, and a lot of other incredibly cheesy things.

Felicity said ‘yes’ because if he was going to keep at it, she would have burst into laughter.

Digg grinned then, and hugged her, lifting her off the ground and spinning her once.

They got their coffees for free.

Oliver, who was watching this from a step behind them, had to pay for his cup of coffee. Which he had an urge to spill in Digg’s pants.

↑↓

The third time it happens, Laurel proposes to Felicity in Verdant, at the bar.

Felicity laughed, told her ‘of course, my love’, and even pecked her on the lips.

They got free drinks for the rest of the night, because the barman was new and he had no idea who they were.

Oliver spent the rest of the night with a constant flow of vodka in his blood.

↑↓

The fourth time it happens, they’re in the middle of a park, and Cisco gets down on one knee.

In front of the icecream stand, after Felicity told him about an idea she had for an improvement on Barry’s suit.

Felicity laughed, a lot, as Cisco held her hand and confessed his undying love, and in the end, she bent down and kissed his forehead, giggling a ‘yes’.

They got free icecream for their effort, and even though he knew it wasn’t really true, Oliver couldn’t help but think that Felicity deserved a better proposal than this.

Than all of these.

↑↓

Oliver isn’t sure, how he ended up in a very fancy Japanese restaurant on his birthday, during lunch, just him and Felicity, but here they were.

They enjoyed a nice meal, and at the end, Felicity wordlessly pushed a jewelry box to his side of the table.

The box was small. And purple. And velvety.

Oliver opened it, wearily, to find a ring in it. It was black, with a silver arrowhead in the middle.

‘Are you two getting married?’, their waiter excitedly asked them, and Oliver, more out of instinct than anything else, violently shut the box.

‘Oh yes’, Felicity didn’t hesitate in grinning at the waiter. Then, she turned towards Oliver and winked. ‘Eventually.’

And right then and then, Oliver knew she was right. He also knew that he would give Felicity the proposal she deserves.


	71. Soft vs. Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MANDATORY DEADSHOT DRABBLE POST 3x17  
>  _I am in a serious case of denial._

Felicity doesn’t really know what she feels when Digg tells her Lawton died, but she feels something. She doesn’t know why, either. So she ignores it. Puts Lawton’s name on the list of people Team Arrow lost, and intends never to mention him again.

( + )

Things in Felicity’s life almost never go as planned, though.

Because a week later, she gets home late at night, and Deadshot is waiting for her, in the dark, in her living room.

She senses someone’s there even before she turns on the light, so she doesn’t scream when she sees Lawton. Felicity freezes, and takes a step back, but she doesn’t scream.

Lawton doesn’t say anything. He just slowly gets up from the couch.

Unfortunately, Felicity came home with Ray. So he pushes her aside, somewhat violently, stepping in front of her and shielding her from Lawton. Roy starts demanding explanations, and he grabs his phone, intent on calling the Police.

Felicity grabs his arm and tells him that it’s okay.

‘I think’, she adds after a beat, stepping in front of Ray and raising an eyebrow at Lawton. ‘Didn’t you die? Like last week.’

‘Yup’, he nodds, putting his hands in his pockets.

Felicity narrows her eyes.

‘No, but, were you actually dead? Or you weren’t dead at all?’

That makes him frown. ‘Would I be here if I actually died?’

‘It has happened before’, Felicity pulls a face. ‘Repeatedly.’

Lawton snorts. ‘No, Miss Smoak, I didn’t actually die. I faked my death because of… a lot of reasons.’ His eyes skip to Ray and Felicity sighs.

She turns towards Ray and gives him a quick kiss, before pushing him outside of the apartment.

‘Sorry, something came up, obviously. I’ll see you tomorrow?’

‘Seriously?’, Ray asks, somewhat incredulously.

Felicity kisses him again, a bit longer this time. ‘Seriously’, she smiles. ‘It’s fine. Arrow business.’

‘I’m staying here until he gets here.’, Roy insists.

‘No, you are not.’, Felicity snorts. ‘Go home and get some sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow.’

 ‘But-‘

‘No buts, Ray’, she tells him sternly. ‘If something were wrong, believe me when I tell you that we would have known.’

It takes a few seconds, but Ray finally agrees.

‘Also’, Felicity smiles innocently, ‘if anybody asks, you didn’t see this. Seriously, I am home all alone tonight. Cause, you know, he’s kinda dead at the moment.’

( + )

When she gets back into the apartment, Deadshot is back to sitting on the couch, lounging with his feet on it.

Felicity sighs and throws her heels into a corner.

‘Call me Felicity and start talking.’

( + )

They end up in the kitchen, Felicity making them coffee while Lawton stares incredulously at her Southpark pajama bottoms.

‘I think we should call Digg’, Felicity nods after he’s done explaining. ‘He’ll know where to send you to.’

Deadshot shakes his head. ‘Don’t do that.’

‘Why?’, Felicity narrows her eyes.

‘Because Lyla works for Argus. And that’s why I did this, all of this, to ….’

‘I know’, Felicity interrupts him. ‘You need to get out, I understand that. But Lyla quit Argus.’

That makes him freeze, for a second, and he puts his cup of coffee down with more force than he should have.

‘Really’, Felicity assures him. ‘She resigned right after they came back. Digg and her, they’re still going to help Team Arrow, but they realized that they have to take a step back. For Sara.’

‘Is that…’, Lawton swallows. ‘Their daughter?’

‘Yeah’, Felicity smiles.

When he doesn’t say anything, just sits there staring down his mostly empty cup of coffee, his shoulders tens and jaw clenched, Felicity hesitantly puts a hand on his arm.

He startles, looking up at her, but doesn’t pull his hand away.

So Felicity smiles. ‘You can trust Lyla. And Digg. And you came here, so you know you can trust me.’ She pauses, tilting her head. ‘I don’t really understand why you did that, but that’s not the point. The point is you should let me call them, and have them meet us at the Foundry.’

It takes a few seconds, of Lawton just staring at her. But he doesn’t say yes. What he says instead makes Felicity snort on a laugh.

‘I get to see the Foundry? That place is the stuff of legends.’

( + )

They’re already there when Felicity and Deadshot get to the Foundry. Oliver raises an eyebrow at her pajamas, and Digg spends a few long moments just looking at her.

‘You’re not hurt?’, is what he says, making Lawton roll his eyes.

‘No’, Felicity smiles. ‘Just sleepy. So let’s get to it.’

( + )

Lawton sits next to her chair as she works. He doesn’t say anything, just stands there, staring at the monitors.

Oliver and Digg and puttering in the background, she can hear them talking in low voices, but she ignores them. So does Lawton.

She’s almost done, with getting him a new identity, when one of her alerts go off.

Everybody tenses, and the mood in the Foundry instantly grows cold.

‘There’s someone trying to break into Verdant’, she says, checking the video feed.

‘I’ll deal with them’, Oliver says easily, grabbing his bow and mask.

‘Wait!’, Felicity screeches. ‘They got in.’

Nobody says anything.

‘Those doors are reinforced with Argus tech’, Felicity explains, looking at Oliver with wide eyes. ‘These aren’t regular burglars, if they were able to get through that.’

‘We weren’t followed here’, Lawton is quick to say. ‘I wasn’t tracked, I was extra thorough.’

Digg swears, and heads for the gun cabinet. He gives Lawton a couple of guns, but he asks him to stay with Felicity, which he easily agrees.

They both look at the feeds, at where Oliver and Digg are kicking the intruders’ asses. But one of them manages to dodge them, and before she realizes what is happening, Lawton is grabbing her and covering her body with his, all but throwing her down to the floor, pushing her under the desk.

And then he’s off, fighting the huge guy dressed in all black. But the guy manages to take Lawton’s guns and throw them away. And then he gets the upper hand over Deadshot, and it takes a while, but Felicity manages to move, take one of the tranquilizers arrows and shoot the guy in the neck, just as Digg and Oliver are making their way down the stairs.

Oliver is by her side in seconds, and Felicity lets him check her over, make sure she’s fine.

Lawton, on the other hand, is shot. Because he got shot while he was protecting her.

She works on autopilot, gathering med supplies and pushing him on a table, stripping his jacket and shirt off as he tries, unsuccessfully, to tell her that it’s a through and through, that he’s fine.

He stops talking, eventually, and Felicity works in silence on stitching him up, as Digg and Oliver deliver the intruders to the Police.

‘You’re prettier than the last woman I took a bullet for.’

Felicity hums, concentrating on the stitches. ‘And who was that?’

‘Cupid.’

That makes her stop moving her hands, look up at him and pull a face.

‘Please don’t compare me to that lunatic.’, she pleads, getting back to work.

Lawton laughs. ‘I forgot you dealt with her.’

‘I didn’t’, Felicity is quick to say. ‘But Oliver did.’

‘But you’re always here, aren’t you?’, Deadshot says in a very different tone, one she can’t read. ‘You’re always by his side, having his back and talking in his ear.’

‘You say that like it’s a bad thing’, is what Felicity decides on saying.

‘It’s not’, Lawton says. ‘It’s just… unlikely.’

‘Why?’

‘Most people wouldn’t do what you do.’

‘John does’, Felicity tries to argue. ‘Roy too.’

‘John’s a soldier. And believe me when I tell you that it’s hard to step out of that life. And Roy, as far as I gathered, is a troubled kid who found salvation here. But you, you don’t seem to belong here.’

Felicity snorts, before she could stop herself.

‘You couldn’t be more wrong.’

‘I’m starting to see that’, Lawton says around a smirk. ‘And I’m sure you have your reasons. But you’re just…’

He doesn’t go on. He just looks at her, and for the first time, Felicity feels awkward under his scrunity.

‘I’m just what?’

‘Soft’, is what he says. ‘Too soft to be surrounded by all of this.’

It’s Felicity’s time to snort. ‘I’m tougher than I look.’

‘I know that, I’ve been hearing that for a while.’

That makes her raise a confused eyebrow.

‘John and Lyla’, he explains. ‘Even Waller, at one point.’

When she doesn’t say anything, just goes back to bandaging the wound, Lawton grabs a hold of her pajama bottoms, dragging them down, just a bit, making Felicity glare at him.

‘You’re still too soft for this’, he says, smiling.

Felicity just rolls her eyes and goes back to work.

It’s another minute or two until she finishes, but she doesn’t step back. Instead, she looks at his tattoos, for the first time. She can’t help but run a finger over his chest, where _Andrew Diggle_ is written.

‘I’m not a good person’, he says, startling her. ‘I haven’t been for a long time.’

‘I know’, Felicity finds herself saying. ‘But that doesn’t mean you don’t deserve a second chance.’

‘Do I?’

The way he says it, half amused and half incredulous, that makes Felicity look up. He’s already watching her, intently, and the strength of it makes Felicity take her hand back, away from his body.

‘I know for a fact that Lyla and John wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you’, Felicity shrugs. ‘And you have just taken a bullet for me. But beyond that… wanting to change is important, at least in my books.’ She can’t help but spare a look at the empty glass case that usually holds Oliver’s hood.

‘So yes.’, she looks back at Lawton, smiling before she can stop herself. ‘You deserve a second chance. And thank you.’

Oliver and Digg come back then, but Lawton ignores them, grabbing a hold of Felicity’s hand and making her look at him.

‘Word of advice? If your _boyfriend_ thinks you’re not capable of taking care of yourself, dump his ass and kick his balls.’

Felicity’s jaw drops, but she recovers quickly. ‘Two minutes ago you were saying I’m too soft.’

‘You are. I never said you weren’t strong enough.’

It takes a few seconds, for Felicity to get her bearings back together. Lawton doesn't look away in the mean time.

So Felicity smirks, squeezing his hand once before letting go. ‘Now you’re just buttering me up so I don’t put a ridiculous name on your new ID.’

Lawton raises an eyebrow.

‘Buttersnort Slytherin sounds pretty good’, Felicity grins, making him laugh.

‘You’re a Hufflepuff, aren’t you?’

That makes Felicity laugh, and they spend a few moments laughing together, until Diggle steps next to them and pointedly clears his throat.

( + )

When he leaves, Lawton kisses Felicity’s hand and tells her to take care. She just tells him to be happy.

And then, she very pointedly ignores the looks Oliver and Digg are giving her.

( + )

The next day, she gets a huge gift basket at work. It’s filled with coffee, chocolate, various candy and a small bouquet of daffodils. It’s signed _Buttersnort Slytherin_ , and Felicity laughs a lot.

Ray gets very jealous, but Felicity’s too busy stuffing her face with chocolate to care.


	72. the curtains issue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _Oliver lives across the street and Felicity really needs to buy some curtains au_

Oliver was incredibly happy to move out of the house. Not that having a staff to do your bidding wasn’t pleasant, but he was glad to be independent, for once. Yes, he had to learn how to wash his clothes and he had to dust and vacuum and cook, but at least his mother wasn’t bugging him and his little sister wasn’t bursting into his room without knocking.

So yes, Oliver was glad he moved out the house.

The apartment wasn’t anything fancy, it was just an average two room bachelor pad, in a good, but not overly expensive area of the city. His windows faced the small interior courtyard his building and the next one created, and this was where Oliver’s problems started.

Because the buildings were pretty close, close enough that Oliver could easily see into one of the apartments in the other building, if the light was on, if the windows were open or if the curtains weren’t drawn.

And there was a girl. Woman, really, who lived in that building. Who did not have any curtains. And who almost always had the windows open. And who seemed to never turn off her lights.

And she liked to dance. Next to the windows. And work out in the mornings. And do her makeup in natural light. And sometimes, she worked out in the evenings too.

And she did all these things and more while wearing panties and a sports bra.

Sometimes, she didn’t even wear those.

And she was gorgeous. Well, she had a gorgeous body, Oliver couldn’t really see her face, just her long blonde hair. But he saw plenty of her body.

He saw so much of her body, so much that it would have made him blush, if he wasn’t too busy daydreaming about it.

Oliver knew he should tell her something. He should go and knock on her door and tell her. Maybe he’d be able to turn it around and not sound like a creep, if he played the helpful card, telling her that if he could see her, so could everybody else in the building, so she should really be more careful.

But courage was never Oliver’s strong suit. So he didn’t say anything.

He did try to keep his eyes away, though. He knew her daily routine by now, and Oliver tried his best not to look.

He was pretty much unsuccessful.

For a couple of weeks. Long weeks.

It all blew up in his face one Saturday morning, in the laundromat, that was, apparently, open for residents in both of the buildings.

Because she was there.

Oliver wouldn’t have recognized her if she wasn’t wearing a kinda see-through white t-shirt, over a hideous sports bra, bright pink and yellow zebra print.

He saw her dancing in that horrible bra more times than he could remember.

So yes, he recognized her.

And she was standing right next to Oliver.

Oblivious to his turmoil, she was throwing her clothes into the washer next to the one Oliver was using, and she was singing a song under her breath and Oliver’s skin felt like it was on fire.

‘Hey, are you okay?’, she asked and Oliver held his breath, he didn’t move.

He felt a soft hand on his arm, and she spoke again.

‘Are you sick? You’re looking really red, do you want some water?’

When Oliver managed to turn around, he was hit with the intensity of her beautiful blue eyes. They were hidden behind a set of thick framed glasses, but they still took his breath away.

She was beautiful, and she was looking at him with concern, and Oliver’s brain stopped working.

That’s the only explanation, for why the first thing he blurted out was:

‘You should really buy some curtains!’

The woman frowned, and slowly took her hand off his arm, but then she gulped, audibly, and blinked a couple of times.

Oliver didn’t say anything, he just stared and wished the ground could swallow him whole.

But she looked up at him again. And she wasn’t angry, or curious, she seemed hesitant. And her small smirk seemed... flirty.

‘I’m Felicity’, she said. ‘And I’ll buy curtains, sure. If you stop doing pull-ups on your balcony.’

With that, she turned around and all but bounced to the set of chairs in the other part of the laundromat.

It took a while, for Oliver to move, but when he did, he went straight to the chair next to Felicity and introduced himself.

⁞⁞⁞⁞

Felicity bought curtains the next day.

Oliver was okay with that, because now, he had her number and the promise of a date for Friday night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys mind when I post smaller drabbles? Like 500-800 words? Usually, I try to make them >1200, but sometimes that doesn't work out?


	73. Little girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K asked: _Captain Lance is Felicities birth Father who left when she was little, he tells her during an argument._

Oliver doesn’t think he will ever get used to seeing Quentin Lance in the Foundry. It’s weird, but Oliver is grateful for it, for his help and for his trust.

But now, Oliver wants him out. Fast.

Because Lance was fighting Felicity. Pretty violently. They were screaming at each other, Felicity’s face was red from anger, there were tears in her eyes, and the way she was holding herself, Oliver thought that there wasn't an unclenched muscle in her body. She also seemed to be pretty close to actually hitting Lance.

Lance, who wasn't doing any better. He was also yelling, even if he seemed just a bit calmer than Felicity. But he kept raising his arms, half way up, like he wanted to grab Felicity, but thought better of it.

Oliver tried to separate them. It didn’t work. By this point, he was pretty sure both of them actually forgot that Oliver was there.

The problem was that Felicity wanted to go undercover, in order to help SCPD and the Arrow catch a mob boss. But it was dangerous, terribly so, because the scumbag was known for taking beautiful girls and selling them on the black market in China.

But Oliver knew nobody would be able to convince Felicity to back down. And he hated it, when she went in the field, but he also knew he and his team would do anything to keep her safe. And so shall the SCPD.

‘God damn it, little girl!’, Lance roared, the term snapping Oliver’s attention back to him. ‘I let you go once, it’s not happening again.’

Oliver didn’t understand why Lance said that. He looked at Felicity who … who froze. She froze, completely, staring at the gound, but then she took a deep breath and it seemed like all the anger and strain just evaporated for her body.

When she looked up at Lance, Felicity was crying, properly, but there wasn’t any more anger visible in her eyes.

‘Seriously?’, she breathed out, voice a lot lower than the screaming before. ‘NOW you decide to talk about this?’

That made Lance take a step back, staring at her with shock in his eyes.

‘You know?’

Felicity nodded, biting her lower lip.

‘I managed to find you when I was half way through college. I accepted the job at QC because you were here.’ She shrugged then, looking away from Lance. ‘I never got the courage to come and meet you. And when I did meet you, well…’, she scoffed. ‘a good timing to have that conversation never really came up’.

‘You’re her father?’, Oliver found himself screeching, rather incredulously.

Felicity turned to look at him, and there were a lot of emotions in her eyes, but she tried to fake indifference, and shrugged.

Lance ignored Oliver. Completely. He didn’t look away from Felicity. There were tears in his eyes and he was blinking rapidly against them, but he didn’t say anything and he didn’t look away from her.

Felicity turned to him and smiled, just a bit.

‘I don’t blame you, you know.’, she said softly, taking a hesitant step forward. ‘I know what happened, that it was mom who drove you away. So no, I don’t blame you for leaving and not coming back. And I really don’t blame you for moving on with your life and getting a family and raising two of the most amazing women I have ever met.’

Lance was full on crying by this point, in sync with Felicity. But she kept talking, calmly, staring him straight in the eyes.

‘But. Just because I have you DNA in my cells, that doesn’t mean that you have the right to act like my father. You don’t get to tell me what to do. Especially when it comes to Arrow business.’

‘So I’m going’, she said, strongly. ‘And you will make sure the SCPD has my back, and Oliver’s back, and you will never ever again tell me what to do.’

There was a pause, in which Felicity’s eyes skipped to Oliver. He was just staring, he knew he was. But there wasn’t much he could do or say in that moment, the shock was still very much present.

Felicity turned back to Lance, and smiled at him, and it really looked genuine.

‘I will accept advice, though. Every now and then. And I’ll cook you dinner after all of this is over.’

Lance barely managed to nod.

●◦●

Oliver didn’t say anything about it, for a few days. He waited until there was a pretty down day in the Foundry, till the weekend, when Felicity was wearing flip-flops and drinking from a huge glass of lemonade.

He put a hand on her shoulder and leaned against her desk, and he tried his best to keep any judgment, sadness, or any type of emotion, really, from his tone.

‘Why didn’t you tell me Mr. Lance was your father?’

Felicity didn’t react in any way, at first. She finished whatever she was doing at the computer, then she took a long sip of her lemonade, before finally looking up at Oliver. She smiled, a bit, and Oliver knew he wasn’t going to like what Felicity was going to say.

‘It wasn’t any of your business.’

Oliver was right. He didn’t like it, so he narrowed his eyes.

‘Come on’, Felicity rolled her eyes. ‘It really wasn’t, it still isn’t. It’s between me and him. And maybe Laurel.’ She adverted her eyes before saying ‘I would’ve liked Sara to be on that list too.’

‘Why…’, Oliver tried. ‘Why didn’t you tell him after Sara died?’

She shook her head, more forcefully than she should have. ‘No. It would’ve looked like I was trying to replace her and that’s… no.’

‘Okay’, Oliver squeezed her shoulder. ‘And are you two okay now?’

‘Yeah’, Felicity smiled, slightly. ‘We’re talking, a lot. Catching up, you know? It’s not… I don’t need a father. And he doesn’t need a daughter.’

Oliver frowned. ‘But…?

‘But’, Felicity grinned. ‘We’ve gotten to my high school years with catching up. It’s hilarious to see him silently seething with rage.’

Oliver sighed. ‘Wait until you get to meeting me. That’s going… to end horribly for me.’

Felicity laughed, and got up from her chair. She leaned against Oliver, and rested her head on his shoulder.

‘You know what’s going to end horribly for me?’, Felicity whispered. ‘Telling Laurel.’

Oliver gulped. ‘Yeah. But you have to.’

‘I know’, Felicity nodded slightly. ‘Still, do you maybe… wanna be there for support?’

He smiled, despite himself. ‘I though you said it isn’t any of my business.’

Felicity glared, but it didn’t stand for much, when she pressed against his side, and she was wrapping her hands around his arm.

‘It’s not.’, she said, lowering her voice even more. ‘That doesn’t mean I don’t want you there.’

Oliver smiled, kissing the top of her head.

●◦●

Over the years, Oliver imagined Quentin Lance walking his future wife down the aisle a lot of times.

But when Oliver was picturing the moment with Laurel or Sara, it wasn’t ever as bright and perfect as it was with Felicity walking toward him, holding tightly onto Lance’s arm.


	74. seven seconds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [doubledeez06](http://doubledeez06.tumblr.com/) asked: Team arrow friendship and olicity. Slow night in crime fighting Roy and Felicity have a 7 second challenge random things happening.. 'Okay Blondie I got one.. You have 7 seconds to give Oliver the hottest make out if his life... And Go"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never played this game, so keep that in mind. Such a shame, tho ^.^  
> Here's a quicky.

It started innocently enough.

Oliver was out to stop a simple drug bust, while Roy stayed behind with Felicity.

‘This is new’, was what she said. ‘I’m bored in the Foundry. It’s a first.’

Roy’s answer came quickly enough, paired with a cocky smirk.

‘We’re playing 7 seconds. First one who loses buys dinner.’

Felicity just raised an eyebrow. Then Roy shuffled around in the Foundry, and came back to her desk, opening a can of Red Bull and all but shoving it into her hand.

‘You have 7 seconds to drink that.’

And Felicity… Well, Felicity programmed a stopwatch on her computer.

)(

Felicity drank a can of RedBull in 7 seconds.

Roy did a 7 second long headstand.

Felicity spent 7 seconds saying ‘lemon’ over and over again.

Roy shot 3 arrows in 7 seconds.

Felicity hacked into Diggle’s Facebook account in 7 seconds.

Roy spent 7 seconds hanging upside down from the salmon ladder.

Felicity had to spend 7 seconds moaning, faking an orgasm.

It all pretty much went downhill from there.

Roy gave head to an empty bottle of water for 7 seconds.

Felicity had 7 seconds to explain how her sexiest pair of underwear looked like.

Roy spent 7 seconds with a hand down his pants, staring at Felicity’s face.

Felicity took off her bra in 7 seconds, still keeping her shirt on.

Roy managed to close off the bra back on her in 7 seconds.

Of course, that’s when Oliver came back.

He froze, as Felicity put her shirt back on.

‘Did I miss something?’, Oliver asked, slowly, and Felicity opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by Roy.

‘Blondie’, he grinned, stepping between her and Oliver. ‘You have 7 seconds to give Oliver the hottest makeout session of his life.’

With that, he stepped aside. Felicity’s first instinct was to just pay for Roy’s dinner. But then, she looked at Oliver.

He was standing stiffly, knuckles white where he was gripping his bow. He still had his hood on, and his whole body seemed like a single plank of tense muscles. And Oliver was looking at her. With longing and desire, and Felicity wasn’t surprised to notice that. What surprised her was Oliver’s hesitance, clear even under the mask.

So Felicity took a couple of steps, until she was close to him, so close she could smell the leather. With every step, her heart beat faster, but she pushed through, and ignored it. Felicity didn’t say anything, she just smiled.

‘What are you doing?’, Oliver gritted out through clenched teeth, but his voice was low, very close to a whisper. And he was still looking at her, even more desperately than before.

But he didn’t step away. And he didn’t flinch, when Felicity wrapped her fingers around his, over the bow.

‘I’m giving you the makeout session of your life’, Felicity whispered. Then, a little louder, she told Roy to start the clock.

Felicity took a deep breath and got as close to Oliver as she could, without actually touching him.

But she didn’t kiss him. His breath was tickling her upper lip, and she could feel the warmth radiating from his skin.

But Felicity didn’t kiss him. For five long seconds, she didn’t kiss him. She just kept her lips incredibly close to his, and she wet them once, and because they were standing so close, the tip of her tongue touched his lower lip.

It was barely a touch, but it made Oliver close his eyes.

And because of that, Felicity used the last two seconds to bite on Oliver’s lower lip. It wasn’t a kiss, not technically, and he didn’t really react in any way to it.

But when the alarm of the computer went off, telling them that the 7 seconds were out, Oliver didn’t step away. He didn’t open his eyes, and as far as Felicity could tell, he didn’t even breathe.

It was hard to see him under the hood, but there was a beautiful blush high on his cheeks. And that, of all the things that happened in the last minute, that was what made butterflies appear in Felicity’s stomach.

‘I think I owe you dinner', Roy’s voice came through. But Felicity didn’t even look at him, neither did Oliver, because his eyes were still closed.

‘Tomorrow, Roy’, Felicity smirked. ‘I’m kinda busy at the moment.’

That made Oliver open his eyes. Felicity couldn’t read any more hesitation in them, just pure and unaltered want, and that made her smirk.

Felicity waited until she heard the door close after Roy, and she kissed Oliver. Quickly, chased, barely there, less than a second, but after it, they were both smiling.

And Oliver was still blushing.

And Felicity loved it.

So she pushed his hood down, and slowly took off his mask, throwing it somewhere behind her.

As she gently ran her fingers over Oliver’s cheeks and stubble, she couldn’t help but grin.

‘This is going to be a thing’, she said. ‘I’m going to love making you blush.’

Oliver smirked, cockily, a clear challenge it his eyes. It made her knees go weak.

And well. There was a lot of blushing that night. From both of them.


	75. Didn't we make out at some point?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _Ohh! Prompts are open again! In a universe where Tommy didn't die, or he's back alive again, Felicity and him find out they somehow know each other from her MIT days, but they refuse to explain it further, or Tommy flirting with Felicity just annoy Oliver. Basically just anything with Tommy and Felicity, and Oliver being jealous, because they would get along so well._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IN NO RELATION TO LAST NIGHT'S EPISODE OR THE TRAILER THEY RELEASED.   
> (You know I write these in advance, mostly. So uh. This is before 3x18. Clearly.)

When Oliver called, Felicity was at Ray’s apartment. She listened to Oliver, who was freaking out over the line, but he wasn’t telling her why, he was just yelling for her to get to the Foundry as soon as possible.

‘I drank half of bottle of wine and I’m at Ray’s’, she interrupted Oliver. ‘Do I get him to drive me and disclose our secret location or-‘

‘Felicity’, Oliver all but yelled. ‘I couldn’t care less about what Palmer knows right now. I just need you here. Now.’

And he hung up.

Felicity sighed, put on a pair of uggs over her pajama bottoms, and got Ray to speed to Verdant.

+++

She was talking, as she got down the stairs. Trying to explain to Oliver why she chose to let Ray know where the Foundry was.

But the words caught up in Felicity’s throat when she saw that Oliver wasn’t alone in the Foundry. Roy and Diggle where there too, and they were standing around another man.

Tommy was in the Foundry.

For real.

Tommy. Was in front of her eyes. In jeans and a henley, watching her with raised eyebrows.

Ray placed a hand on her lower back, and that’s what got Felicity moving. She all but ran down the rest of the stairs, and she started crying half way through. Tommy caught her, when she threw herself at him, and he was surprised, clearly, when Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck. It took a few moments, but he eventually chuckled, and embraced her as well.

‘Felicity’, he said, highly amused. ‘We haven’t actually met.’

‘Yes we have’, Felicity sniffled. ‘You just don’t remember.’

‘What?’, it was Oliver that asked.

Felicity pulled away and took a few steps back, but she couldn’t look away from Tommy.

‘How are you alive?’, she asked, wiping away the tears from her face.

‘I’m not completely sure.’, Tommy sighed. ‘But I have a message from Ra’s al Ghul.’

There was silence in the Foundry, the mood instantly dropping, but it was interrupted by Ray’s amused voice.

‘Who the hell names their kid Ra’s al Ghul?’

Felicity cringed, hard, as all the other men turned around to stare at Ray.

‘Ray’, Felicity said, slowly, ‘go home, please. Thank you for the ride.’

She heard him scoff and grumble something under his breath, and Felicity could only assume the amount of glares he was directing at her back, but she also heard him go up the stairs and shut the door behind him.

‘Sorry about that’, she felt the need to say. ‘Now. Uh. Please start talking?’, she looked, hopefully, at Tommy, who snorted.

But he also started talking.

+++

Ra’s al Ghul brought Tommy back to life as a gift for Oliver. Another one in a long list of gifts that were supposed to persuade Oliver into accepting his proposition.

Which was hilarious, considering there were still League members running around Starling City wearing the Hood, creating a whole lot of problems for the Arrow.

Digg was the one who asked how it was possible. And Tommy explained, about the water pit, the magic and the weird minerals. Oliver said Ra’s showed it to him, and John said that he heard rumors, of the Lazarus Pit.

Roy was just staring at Tommy, with his jaw somewhere on the floor, and Felicity felt a headache coming through.

‘Why you?’, Felicity asked before her brain could catch up, making everybody snap their heads towards her.

‘I mean, I’m sorry if this is … rude, but…’, her eyes skipped to Oliver. ‘Why you and not someone else?’

‘Who else?’, Tommy frowned and that was when it hit Felicity. That Tommy has been dead for two years and that he didn’t know.

Felicity could feel tears pricking at her eyes again, but she did manage to tell Tommy that it was a long story.

Tommy looked to Oliver. ‘I can’t wait to hear it.’

Oliver took a step back. ‘I can’t’, he whispered, making Tommy frown.

‘I can’, Felicity said, but her voice broke. So she took a deep breath and tried again.

‘How about we go upstairs?’, she smiled at Tommy. ‘I’ll make us some coffee and I’ll tell you everything you missed in the past two years. Sound good?’

Tommy narrowed his eyes at her, but after a few beats he nodded.

‘Can Roy come too?’, he asked. ‘I am very curious to find out how the hell he got here.’

Roy glared, and Felicity snickered. She then wordlessly headed up the stairs, only turning once to share a look with Oliver.

+++

It ended up with Tommy crying silently at the bar, insisting that Felicity should go on.

So she did.

When she stopped explaining everything, Tommy just cried for a few long minutes. Felicity stayed by his side. She absently started running a hand over Tommy’s back, and Roy got him a bottle of water.

After he calmed down, Tommy narrowed his eyes at Felicity.

‘You’re still hiding something.’

‘No I’m not’, she was quick to shake her head.

‘Yes you are, I just don’t know what.’

‘Maybe’, Roy rolled his eyes, ‘the fact that she and Oliver are stupidly in love with each other and they were on a date when the Count blew them up, and then _something_ happened, and now Felicity’s dating Atom and Oliver’s miserable.’

Felicity’s jaw dropped.

‘You are going to pay for that’, she told Roy, slowly, but he shrugged, unperturbed.

Tommy wrapped his fingers around her wrist, startling her.

‘Tell me, please.’, he said, slowly. ‘I _need_ to know.’

So Felicity did. It was hard for her to do it, even if she only told him the important parts, making the story short and on point.

‘But this isn’t what I was hiding’, Felicity told Tommy after she was done with that part of the story.

‘Then what?’, Tommy frowned.

‘After you died’, she said slowly, ‘Oliver made a promise. To you and to himself, that he wasn’t going to kill anybody. Not anymore.’

Regret passed Tommy’s features, and he looked away, but Felicity needed him to look at her again, so she put a hand on his cheek to catch his attention.

‘He only broke that promise once, and he saved my life doing it.’

Tommy was silent for a while, and Felicity slowly took her hand away.

‘No more killing?’, he finally asked, slowly.

Felicity nodded.

Tommy didn’t say anything more, he just ran down to the Foundry.

Felicity and Ray followed him, at a more normal pace, and Tommy and Oliver were wrapped in a very strong hug when they got there.

‘So’, Felicity said when it was clear they weren’t going to detach themselves from one another. ‘I need a ride home.’

Ray snorted, but he did drive her.

+++

Felicity woke up to a text message from Oliver, letting her know that the Arrow will be taking a break for a couple of days.

Which came at a perfect time for Felicity, because the Applied Sciences of Palmer Tech had a project due, and she still had a lot of work to do for it.

So five days later, when Oliver, Tommy and Roy came to take her out for lunch, Felicity was running on fumes.

‘Go’, Ray had said when she looked at him. ‘I still have that meeting, and then I’m going to crash. I advise you to do the same.’ Then he kissed her and walked out of her office.

Felicity gathered her things, but she stopped, half way out the door, turning to look at Tommy with wide eyes.

‘Why are you in public?’, she screeched, making him frown.

‘We blamed it on a meta-human’, Oliver explained, looking at her weirdly. ‘Caitlin was in town yesterday to testify.’

‘It was all over the news’, Roy said. ‘How have you missed that?’

Felicity sighed. ‘I haven’t slept in 72 hours and I haven’t been near my apartment in more than that. Excuse me if I’m … not at my best.’

Tommy smiled. ‘Sounds like you need a burger.’

+++

‘So?’, Felicity asked, excitedly, once they were seated. ‘How did Thea take it?’

Oliver had this loving smile on his face, that she was thrilled to see, but he didn’t say anything. Tommy did.

‘She cried for an hour. And didn’t let go of me for five.’

‘So, well, I take it’, Felicity laughed.

‘Better than our father, that’s for sure.’, Tommy mumbled, and Felicity winced.

‘What about Laurel?’, she tried to push the conversation in a better direction.

Tommy had a weird look on his face, that she couldn’t read, but Oliver was grinning, somewhat manically.

‘There was also a lot of crying’, Tommy finally said. ‘I really wish women wouldn’t start crying when they saw me.’

Felicity laughed at that, but Tommy interrupted her soon enough.

‘About that. You said we’ve met before, but I didn’t remember. Care to refresh my memory?’

Felicity sighed, even if she was blushing.

They were all looking at her with interest, and Felicity focused on Tommy.

‘Do you remember Sally Johnson?’

It took a few seconds, but Tommy nodded. ‘I dated her for a couple of months in collage.’

‘Mh-mhm’, Felicity hummed. ‘And I… was her roommate at the time.’

‘You were not’, Tommy scoffed. ‘Sally’s roommate was a goth chick with black long hair and she was a sarcastic piece of shit, top of the class in –‘ his eyes grew wide and he snapped his mouth closed. ‘-in computer science.’, he finally finished.

‘Actually’, Felicity smiled, ‘my master’s in cyber security _and_ computer science, but yeah.’

Tommy stared for a few long seconds. Felicity tried not to blush under his scrutiny.

But then, his expression turned into one of complete flirtatious cockiness.

‘Didn’t we make out at some point?’

Felicity groaned and covered her face with her hands. Because she didn’t want them to see her blush, but also because she was too scared to see their faces.

‘You tried’, she said, not taking her hands off. ‘After Sally dumped you. But you were drunk and I was in a relationship at the moment.’

Roy started laughing, and Felicity kept her face covered until he finished.

‘That would be the same boyfriend’, Oliver said, ‘that went to prison for her, faked his death there and kidnapped her a couple of months back.’

And with that, Tommy started asking questions, and the topic was forgotten.

+++

Except that nobody really forgot it.

Because Tommy didn’t even hesitate, he treated Felicity like they’ve been friends for years. Calling her _blondie_ , telling her jokes and making her laugh. He kissed her cheek before he left for the night, teamed up with Felicity to gank up on Oliver, taking Felicity’s side when Oliver or Roy ganked up on her.

It was all pretty funny. Tommy helped a lot, with loosening up the general atmosphere in the Foundry, but he also helped Oliver.

A week after Tommy came back, Oliver was happy. Felicity has never seen Oliver as happy as he was with Tommy by her side.

For that, she was glad Tommy was alive.

But it was problematic.

Because Felicity figured out pretty early on that Tommy remembered that time they kissed. It wasn’t just a quick kiss, she may have lied about that. In truth, she may have made out with Tommy for about an hour at a party and stopped only when he tried to push a hand in her pants. And yes, she had been dating Cooper at the time, but only for a week.

And Tommy remembered. He didn’t say he did, but he made sure to let Felicity know.

Like the time Felicity showed up with a very visible hickey, and Tommy chastises her, for not letting Ray know that she hated it.

Roy asked how he knew that. Tommy ignored him.

Another time, Tommy mentioned in casual conversation how Felicity used to use lemon tooth paste. Oliver glared at his best friend for an hour after that.

One memorable time, Tommy mentioned Felicity’s tattoo. That threw the Foundry in a fit, of shock and incredulity, and Felicity had to show it to the boys. It was a tramp stamp, basically, the word _fight_ written in binary code on her lower back. For the rest of that day, Oliver kept resting his hand on the exact place of her tattoo.

The only time Oliver said anything was after Tommy ran his fingers through Felicity’s hair and said that is was just as soft as he remembered.

‘I’m sorry’, was what Oliver said after Tommy left. ‘He’s doing it on purpose’.

Felicity couldn’t help but snort, making Oliver smile.

Then she bit her lower lip and giggled. ‘Is it working?’

Oliver didn’t answer, not really. But he smiled at her, warm and lovingly, and as he moved away, he ran his fingers through her hair.

+++

Tommy didn’t really stop doing what he was doing. But Felicity started having fun with it, answering him and teasing him right back.

+++

A couple of years later, Tommy started his best man speech with saying _Let the records show that I got to kiss Oliver’s wife before he did._


	76. Felicity Visuals, not Felicity from RQF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [mysnarkyself](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/) asked for: _AU where Felicity works as a part time photographer for the charity column (like peter parker;) ) to finance her studies. And Oliver is at one of these charities to collect money for a new shelter for homeless people or so and thinks she is a paparazzi._

Everybody was surprised, when Felicity showed them her portfolio.

She was a computer science major, best of her class, she always had good grades and more often than not, she was spending her days in front of her laptop.

But she was good at art. Photography, to start with, and design.

Felicity’s father put a camera in her hands when she was 8. It was one of those cheap, throw-away cameras. But since that day, she always had a camera on her.

And in highschool, she always took art and design classes. She liked it, even though it was very different than her computers. Art was subjective, whereas code wasn’t.

But she learned the basics, easily, and when she had the time, she played and experimented, either with a camera, either with photoshop.

And she worked in the field, sometimes. In highschool, Felicity basically did all the yearbooks herself. And sometimes, she worked for friends. And friends of friends of friends. Pictures from a new club, food pictures at one of her mother’s friends restaurants. A sweet 16 party here and there, a couple of weddings, and various other random events. She designed a few websites, a whole bunch of flyers and business cards, and so on.

So by now, her last year of college, Felicity had a good portfolio. She needed the money, so she worked on the side, odd small projects here and there.

But a friend of a friend of a friend recommended her, and after a pretty good interview with Moira Queen herself, Felicity had a stable contract with a charity. The Robert Queen Foundation, to be exact. Moira was in charge of it, mostly, but over the past months, since Oliver Queen came back from the dead, he was there more often than not.

Oliver wasn’t much older than Felicity. Just by 5 years. But he spent the past 5 years on a deserted island, and he came back with a lot of scars and with PTSD.

Felicity felt bad for him. But he seemed like he was dealing with things, getting back into his life. He helped the charity a lot, and Felicity respected him for it.

She also wanted to climb him like a tree. But that wasn’t important.

+⃝+

Felicity was at the offices for two hours a day. Each day, working on their website or at their promotional materials.

She was also at every event the charity ever organized, be it a conference, workshop, or gala, taking pictures.

For all she worked for the RQF, she didn’t have any interaction with Oliver. She just saw him at the events, took a few pictures of him from afar, and that was that.

+⃝+

When she did, finally interact with Oliver, it wasn’t at all what she ever expected.

+⃝+

Felicity was at the biggest event of the year that RQF organized, a charity gala, to raise money for the next year.

She did absolutely all the design for the event, from the poster and flyers, to the tv commercials and even the small things, like the place setters and the name tags for the catering staff.

It was nice, seeing her work on display like this. She made sure to take a few pictures of them, for her website.

But after that, she set on her game face and got to work. She had a lot of pictures to take.

It was a gala, a very nice gala, and she couldn’t work in her usual attire, of jeans and comfortable shoes. No, Felicity had to fit in.

So here she was, in an expensive gold short dress she splurged on, in 5 inch heels and a gold bag, which held her spare batteries and memory card. Her camera, with a big lens and a flash attached, it clashed with her outfit and curly hair, but it couldn’t be helped.

For an hour, everything was fine. People smiled at her when she took pictures, a few men complimented her dress and the catering staff kept offering her champagne and canapes.

At one point, she wandered off to where Oliver and Moira were talking to a few people. She tried to take a picture of them, and she did, but the flash startled them.

And before she could even realize what was happening, Oliver grabbed the camera from her hands, and with his other hand wrapped tightly around her bicep, he all but dragged Felicity to a corridor, far from the party.

He pushed her to a wall, and with a hand on her shoulder, he pinning her in place. Oliver was livid, red with anger and the power in his eyes frightened her.

‘Please don’t break my camera’, Felicity managed to whisper, making Oliver put it down on a table. Then, both of his hands were on her shoulders, gripping tightly.

‘I don’t know how you got in’, he growled, ‘but we were clear, there is no press allowed at this event. I am going to call the police, and press charges, and make sure you will never work again in this city.’

‘Mister Queen’, Felicity shrieked. ‘I’m not press, I’m-‘

‘Oliver!’, Moira Queen’s voice interrupted her, but Oliver didn’t even turn his head to look at his mother.

‘You’re hurting her’, she said, coming to their side, putting a hand over Oliver’s hand, on her shoulder. ‘Let her go, please.’

Oliver did so, reluctantly, and Felicity breathed a sigh of relief.

‘She’s a paparazzi, mom’, Oliver said strongly. ‘Clearly, and we said-‘

His mother silenced him with a pointed wave of her hand, and she turned to Felicity, smiling softly.

‘I apologize for my son, Miss Smoak. He’s a hot head.’

Felicity snorted, before she could stop herself, making Oliver glare.

‘It’s fine’, she said, turning to look at Oliver. ‘I get it, I hate paparazzi’s as much as you do. Which is weird to say, cause I work in the same profession, and I do respect the hard work they do, the heavy lifting, I mean. But they’re rude and awful and I understand your reluctance.’

Oliver just blinked at her babble, frowning.

‘Oliver’, his mother said, amused. ‘This is Felicity Smoke, she’s our…’ she turned towards Felicity, frowning.

‘Multimedia department’, she supplied. ‘We decided we’re calling it the multimedia department.’

‘I don’t understand’, Oliver frowned.

He hasn't looked away from Felicity, watching her with a critical eye that made her blush. But she pushed through.

‘I’m a photographer at every RQF event, and I did the website and I do the maintenance.’

‘And she makes all of our promotional material.’, Moira continued. ‘Congratulations, by the way. Felicity, I love everything you did for this event. Especially the place setters’, she smiled. ‘I’m taking mine home.’

Felicity giggled, blushing even more.

‘My pleasure, Mrs. Queen. I liked how everything turned out, too. I’m pretty proud of myself’, she couldn’t help but grin, making Moira smile fondly.

‘I’ll make sure you get a bonus’, Mrs. Queen winked, and Felicity gaped.

‘Please don’t’, she wheezed out. ‘Seriously, Mrs. Queen, I’ve already been paid for this, a lot more than I should have got. I’m thankful for it, and I appreciate it, but enough is enough.’

The woman narrowed her eyes. ‘I’m pretty sure dealing with my rude son wasn’t in the contract.’

Oliver glared at his mother, the first time he looked away from Felicity.

‘It was, actually’, Felicity grinned. ‘The first event I ever did, Melissa-‘

‘That’s the events organizer’, Moira explained to his son.

‘Yes’, Felicity nodded, ‘she told me I should use my zoom lens to take pictures of Oliver, cause if I get close, he might bite off my face.’

When the Queens just stared at her, Felicity gulped.

‘I shouldn’t have said that. I’m sorry. There’s a reason I stay behind the camera or behind my laptop.’

‘I should return to the party’, Moira said, smiling one more time at Felicity. Then, she turned to glare at her son, sternly telling him to apologize.

After his mother left, Oliver looked like he swallowed a lemon. But he did tell her a very hesitant ‘I’m sorry.’

‘It’s fine’, Felicity waved him off. ‘As I said, I get it. I am grateful you didn’t ruin my baby, though.’

‘Your baby?’, Oliver raised an eyebrow.

‘My camera, of course’, Felicity rolled her eyes. ‘She’s my baby, and my laptop’s my husband.’

Oliver laughed at that, making Felicity gasp, a bit, because it was a beautiful sound. And it was a beautiful sight, and Felicity spent the rest of the night trying to take a picture of Oliver smiling.

+⃝+

‘The boss is waiting for you in the office’, a volunteer told her a week later.

‘I thought Melissa has the day off’, Felicity frowns.

‘She does. But Oliver Queen wants you in the office.’

Felicity gulped, and made her way on shaky legs to the office.

But Oliver greeted her warmly, sitting her down in a chair and putting a cup of coffee in front of her. It was just how she liked it, but Felicity didn’t think about that, she was too busy inspecting the mug. Because she designed it, the RQF logo and a cute kitten, sleeping in a mug.

‘You designed that, didn’t you?’, Oliver asked in a slightly amused tone, sitting down at the desk, watching her intently.

‘Yup’, Felicity nodded. ‘I haven’t actually seen the finished product, though.’

‘It’s nice’, Oliver smiled. ‘My sister has about 12 at home.’

‘I met Thea once’, Felicity mussed. ‘A couple of years ago. She made me braid her hair.’

Oliver snorted. ‘Sounds about right. This is about her, actually.’

‘Oh?’

‘Are you free next month? First Saturday.’

Felicity frowned, but she pulled out her phone and checked. She didn’t have anything planned, and she told Oliver as much.

‘It’s Thea’s 18th birthday.’, he started saying. ‘She said she didn’t want anything, was pretty adamant about it, but mom and I disagree. So we’re throwing her a surprise party and I wanted to hire you. You, Felicity Visuals, not Felicity from RQF.’

Felicity’s jaw was somewhere on the floor. ‘Why?’

Oliver blushed, a bit, which shocked her even more. ‘I checked your website. You really do great work, I… I am impressed. You… it seems like you put a lot of soul into your work’, he said lowering his voice a bit, looking anywhere but at Felicity.

‘And that’s important, in this world right now.’

‘Thank you’, Felicity managed to rasp out. ‘I… What would you need me for?’

Oliver grinned. ‘Photography, mostly. And maybe invitations? If you’re not too busy’, he quickly backtracked. ‘I don’t want to interfere with your work, I know you’re supposed to be writing your dissertation.’

Felicity snorted, again opting to ignore the fact that Oliver seemed to know a lot about her.

‘I’ve been done with that for weeks. I’m kinda pissed I can’t hand it in early, but eh’, she shrugged.

Oliver smiled. ‘That's pretty remarkable.’

Felicity wanted to response, but Oliver didn’t let her.

‘My mother speaks so highly of you. And after every RQF event, she goes through all your pictures and prints out a few of them. She says that when I was... away, she didn’t have a lot of pictures of me, that weren’t from tabloids. So… you make her happy.’

‘Stop kissing my ass’, Felicity managed to wheeze out. ‘I’m going to come to Thea’s party anyway.’

Oliver chuckled.

‘Can I also do a banner, besides the invitations?’, Felicity grinned.

‘Yes’, Oliver responded, eagerly. He also gave her his business card, so that she could e-mail him for more information.

Felicity spent the rest of the day with a smile on her face. She tried not to think about it.

+⃝+

Felicity got to the Queen Mansion three hours before the party was supposed to start.

Because this wasn’t related to RQF, she wore jeans and her “work t-shirt”, which was a red one with a chibi drawing of her, in front of a laptop, with a camera to the side, with her website written on the back. Everybody always said it was adorable.

Oliver was the one who greeted her at the door, and even though they haven’t seen each other that much in the past month, she felt a bit closer to him. Because they’ve been e-mailing and texting, back and forth, talking about the party. But Oliver asked about her opinion, about a whole bunch of things, from the caterers to the balloons. Felicity even helped Oliver pick out a present for Thea.

So when he hugged her, a bit too long for it to be platonic, Felicity didn’t feel awkward. Not at all.

+⃝+

For the next three hours, Felicity helped with setting out the party, where she could. Oliver loved the banner, and he told her as much, repeatedly, making her blush furiously.

Felicity took some “behind the scenes” pictures, much to Oliver’s annoyance and Mrs. Queen’s glee.

She also set up a photo booth. It was pretty rudimentary, just a camera, a laptop, a white background and a few mediocre lights, but she did it herself on a low budget, and this was the first time she tested it out properly. Oliver was surprised by it, at first, but then he asked one of the staff to go in the attic and take out the Halloween supplies. Which turned out to be a few hilarious wigs and pieces of props, that were arranged on a table near the background.

Oliver demanded he tested it out, and he all but dragged Felicity in front of the camera, putting a bright pink wig on his head and a crown on hers, grinning like a madman as he gingerly put a hand over her shoulder.

Felicity was blushing furiously in the picture, but she’ll correct it in Photoshop later on.

+⃝+

When Thea came home, with Tommy, she screamed a lot when everybody yelled ‘surprise’ in her face. But then she raced to Oliver, and jumped in his arms, kissing his face as Oliver laughed.

And Felicity got pictures of it all.

+⃝+

Even though she was working, Felicity had fun.

More often than not, Thea would scream for her to come and take pictures, of her with her friends, or with Oliver.

Half way though, Felicity took Oliver to the side and suggested he’d get his mother, to come and take a few pictures with her children. Moira came quickly, and Felicity took a few pictures of them, before she very pointedly shoved them to the photo booth space.

Moira tried to refuse, but her children convinced her quickly. Mrs. Queen even put a pair of funny glasses on, and Felicity took a few “behind the scenes” type of pictures, laughing all the while.

                                                          +⃝+

After the party died down, Felicity found herself in the kitchen, with a sleepy Thea drinking tea, her head resting on Tommy’s shoulder. Moira was just puttering around, and Oliver was currently staring at the bill Felicity handed him.

‘This can’t be right’, he said, frowning but pulling out his check book nonetheless.

‘It is’, Felicity shrugged.

‘No, this is just the photography cost, according to your website. You didn’t put the invitations and banner, or the photo booth and picture editing you said you were going to do.’

Felicity just waved her hand dismissively. ‘It’s right.’

‘No, but-‘, Oliver tried again, but she didn’t let him.

‘Consider the rest a present, okay?’, she turned towards Thea. ‘Happy birthday, Princess Queen.’

‘Thank you’, Thea grinned, but Oliver was still looking sour.

So Felicity nudged his shoulder.

‘I actually had fun, you know. And seriously, I gave my card to a whole bunch of people, I’m pretty sure you did me a favor here. So write me a check for that’, she pointed at the total on the bill, ‘and don’t rush me with the picture editing. I have to present my dissertation next week and I have to be at two RQF workshops in the weekend.’

‘Listen to the lady, Ollie’, Thea said around a smirk.

‘Fine’, he all but growled, but he did sign the check.

‘Don’t worry about the pictures, please’, Thea smiled at Felicity. ‘Take your time, really, it’s okay, as long as I get then eventually.’

Felicity grinned, and she hugged Thea tightly before she left for the night. Oliver and Tommy helped her get all the equipment back to her car, but Tommy made himself sparse quickly after.

Oliver hugged her goodbye, sweetly kissing her cheek, and it made Felicity blush and feel very lightheaded. She left before she could do anything stupid.

+⃝+

Oliver kept texting her. Random things, thoughts throughout the day, asking her how her dissertation presentation went, asking about the pictures every now and then, but mostly, he just kept asking her random thing.

And he texted her things like “good morning” and “good night” and “I thought I saw you in Starbucks today, but that lady was wearing 10 inch heels”.

Every time her phone dinged, Felicity’s heart skipped a beat.

+⃝+

‘I’m done with the pictures from Thea’s party. And a bonus that I have to give to you in person. How do you want to do this?’

Her phone rang a minute after she sent the text, but it was Thea on the other line, not Oliver.

‘Come over, please’, Thea screeched excitedly. ‘Tonight? We’ll order pizza and eat in the living room and watch the pictures on the tv. Please, Felicity, please?’

‘I can’t say no to that, can I?’, Felicity asked.

‘You could’, Thea countered. ‘But that would make both me and Oliver very sad.’

So Felicity went to the Queen mansion again, that night, wearing sweatpants and a loose tshirt, just as Thea ordered. 

Thea, who screeched when she saw her, and Oliver struggled to detach Felicity from her hold.

As promised, there was pizza, and the Queens were all wearing pajamas, even Moira.

They watched all the pictures, even if there were hundreds of them. But it was fun, because the pictures were a lot of fun. Thea loved the ones from the photo booth, and Moira loved the ones that were a bit more artistic, especially if they were of her children.

And there were, a few. Honestly, Felicity took a few pictures of Thea and Oliver that night, that she knew were the best work she ever did.

There was one, especially, that stood out.

It was of Oliver and Thea dancing. They were goofing around, to god knows what song, but they were holding each other tightly, in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by people. But there was a reflector that cast an eerie glow, only over them. And Oliver was looking down at his sister, smiling so softly and lovingly down at Thea, and she was looking up at him grinning wildly and happily.

‘I want that printed’, Moira said after a few beats of silence.

‘I got you covered, Mrs. Queen’, Felicity grinned, reaching into her bag and pulling out two books.

She designed them herself, top to bottom, basically around that sole picture of Oliver and Thea. The covers were bright purple, with “Thea Queen’s unforgettable 18th” written on the front in neat, but funky handwriting. And the pages were filled with pictures taken that night, of Moira, Thea and Oliver. And every now and then, Felicity included some textgraphy, quotes she found online, that Moira said about Thea. And there were also things Oliver said about Thea over texts sent to Felicity.

Felicity handed one of the books to Mrs. Queen, and the other to Thea. Oliver was by her side, so Felicity waited patiently while they went through them.

When Moira finished, she looked at Felicity with tears in her eyes.

‘I’m actually really proud of these.’, she said, hesitantly. ‘I told you, once, that RQF paid me a lot more than they should have for the gala. I may have used that money to invest into some printing equipment. This’, Felicity pointed to the book, ‘is the most awesome thing I ever did. And I’m going to offer these sort of books, from now on, if anybody wants them. It takes time and a lot of work to make them, so they’ll be expensive, but they’re worth it, I think.’

Felicity blinked, and found that everybody was staring at her.

‘I don’t know why I told you all of that. Anyway’, she shook her head and turned to Oliver. ‘I was right, after the party, when I told you that _you_ did _me_ a favor by hiring me. Because I got … three weddings and a birthday party lined up for the next month. And Tommy and Laurel even want a couple of books.’

‘Oh’, Oliver said, somewhat breathlessly. ‘So you’re working at Tommy’s wedding.’

Felicity nodded. ‘I hope that’s okay with you.’

‘Of course, Felicity’, Moira was quick to answer. ‘You really are something else, we’re happy for you.’

That made her blush, but before she could say anything, Oliver talked in a sad voice.

‘That’s too bad. I was going to ask you to be my date at Tommy’s wedding.’

Felicity froze, staring at him with wide eyes and the reddest blush she ever blushed.

Thea snorted, though. ‘Brother of mine, you are not subtle.’

Felicity gulped again, and blinked at Oliver.

‘That… can be arranged’, was all she said on the matter, but it still made Oliver grin.

+⃝+

They did go together to Tommy’s wedding.

If people found it weird, that the photographer was seated next to the best man, nobody said anything to them. How could they, when Felicity did her job with Oliver by her side, and when the only time she left the camera out of her hands was when she danced a very slow dance with Oliver?


	77. List of characters I love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _Roy and Felicity have a TV movie night.... In the foundry the next couple weeks Roy keeps on talking about Felicity love Dean.. Making Oliver jealous and finally make his move_  
>  or five times Felicity says she loves a fictional character, and one time he's real.

→ _One_

The first time it happened, Oliver didn’t really focus on the fact that Felicity called her boyfriend Ron instead of Ray. No, he was much more focused on how strongly Felicity said she loved him.

‘I love Ron, okay?’, she told Roy, oblivious to the fact that Oliver was right behind them.

‘He’s smart, more than everybody gives him credit for, he’s loyal, so loyal. And he’s got courage, just as much as the rest of them. Plus, he’s awkward and funny and you just can’t not love him.’

Roy sighed, muttering a ‘Sure, Felicity’, and Oliver tried his best to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach.

But three days later, Felicity told them that she and Ray broke it off, and that she was fine, that it was a long time coming, and that the work that they were doing together was too important to ruin with failed relationships.

She wasn’t lying, he’d know if she was. It left Oliver feeling very confused, but he kept his mouth shut.

 

→ _Two_

The second time it happened, Felicity barely let Roy get a word in.

‘Dean’, she glared, making Roy scoff.

‘He’s so fucked up, whereas Sam-‘

‘No’, Felicity shook her head. ‘I mean, yes, Dean is very fucked up. He’s the king of fucked up, literally, and yes, he made mistakes. He screwed up massively, they all have. But… he’s my baby, okay? I love him to death and we must protect Dean Winchester at all costs!’

Roy sighed, again. ‘But what about Sam?’

‘I feel very strongly about Sam too’, Felicity shrugged. ‘But Dean!’

Oliver wanted to ask. But it wasn’t his business, not anymore. So he kept his mouth shut.

 

→ _Three_

They were sitting down at Big Belly, for once, and Felicity just turned to Roy and started talking, clearly a conversation that got interrupted earlier.

‘So there’s this guy, Stiles, right?’, Felicity started by saying. ‘And he’s adorable and dorky and such an asshole. Seriously. Such a massive asshole. But you kinda … like him two minutes in. And after a couple of hours, of getting to know him better and how he thinks and how he reacts and the things he’s been through, good god, the things he’s been through’, she said overly dramatic. ‘You kinda just… find yourself so head over heels in love with him, irrevocably so, and you wouldn’t have it any other way.’

Oliver tried his best not to let his emotions show. Even though his heart was breaking into a million pieces, because Felicity was speaking so beautifully about someone he didn't know, and it confused him to despair, how easily she falls in love. So Oliver kept his mouth shut.

Roy sighed, stole one of Felicity’s fries, and told her that she had a problem.

 

→ _Four_

It happened over the comms, as Oliver and Roy were on their bikes, riding to meet with Captain Lance.

‘Hey, Roy?’, Felicity said in their ears, with a hint of hesitation. ‘I’m in love with Barnes.’

Roy groaned. ‘Of course you are, I’m not even surprised.’

And Oliver, well. He couldn’t keep his mouth shut anymore.

‘Could we please focus on the mission, Felicity?’, he said gruffly, so much so that she didn’t say anything more out of place for the entire night.

 

→ _Five_

They were at Digg’s, for a late dinner, and Felicity and Roy went to the kitchen for drinks. When they didn't come back, Oliver went to check up on them.

‘I think I’m falling in love with Kaylee’, Felicity was saying.

Oliver just went back to the living room.

 

→ _Plus one_

‘Hey, Oliver!’, Roy called out to him, and when Oliver turned around, he saw that Roy was sitting next to Felicity’s computers, glaring at him, as Felicity looked up confused at Roy.

Oliver made his way, wearily. When he was close enough, Roy pointed a finger at the monitor, where some sort of blog was opened.

‘This’, Roy pointed out, ‘is a list of all the fictional characters Felicity is in love with.’

Oliver’s jaw dropped. As Roy left without saying anything more, he ignored Felicity’s confused questions. Instead, Oliver read that whole list. It was a fairly large list. But an immense amount of relief washed over him, because the names were all there. Ron Weasley, Dean Winchester, Stiles Stilinski, James Barnes, Kaylee Frye.

He couldn’t help but smile.

‘What the hell is happening right now?’, Felicity asked, very confused, and when Oliver turned to her, he smiled even brighter.

‘Are you… distracting yourself from the love you have for me, by falling in love with fictional characters?’

Felicity yelped, covering her mouth with her hand, and she blushed a deep red. Oliver laughed, he couldn’t help it, and he also couldn’t help but swipe her off her feet and kiss her senseless.


	78. in too deep shit to care about boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _shamless fanfic trope for olicity prompts "I guess we'll have to share the bed"_

‘I hate this’, Felicity sighed. She was in a dodgy motel room, Oliver by her side, skyping with Roy.

‘You should be here’, Felicity told Roy.

‘Thea and I will be just fine’, he argued. ‘Oliver was right, we shouldn’t be all in one place. Did you speak to Digg yet? Are they okay?’

‘Yeah’, Felicity sighed. ‘They’re in an old Argus safehouse in the middle of nowhere. They’ll be fine.’

‘So will we’, Roy narrowed his eyes. ‘If this connection is as secure as you say it is.’

Felicity glared. ‘Don’t antagonize me right now.’

‘Now it’s the best time to antagonize you’, Roy grinned. ‘When you’re miles away with only Oliver to deal with your anger.’

Oliver glared. ‘Goodbye Roy. Take care of Thea.’

With that, he shut the laptop down, and put a hand on Felicity’s shoulders.

‘You’re shaking’, he said, lowly. ‘Everything is going to be fine.’

Felicity shook her head. ‘We’re hiding from the whole entire League of Assassins, because Ra’s al Ghul is pissed that you didn’t want to play with him, and he wants all of us dead. I don’t… see how this is going to end fine.’

‘We’ll figure it out tomorrow’, Oliver said, clearly pained. ‘But I need your A game for that. So why don’t you clean up? And get some rest?’

Felicity wanted to refuse. But it was Oliver’s very soft ‘please’ that was her resolution.

-∆-

When Oliver came out of the shower, dressed in pajama bottoms and a soft t-shirt, Felicity was still on the chair by the desk, staring at the bed. Because there was only one queen sized bed in the room.

‘I’ll take the floor’, Oliver said, making Felicity sigh.

‘You don’t have to do that.’

She made her way to the bed, taking the right side, closer to the wall, and awkwardly shuffling under the covers.

‘We both should rest.’, she argued. ‘And we… we’re in too deep shit to care about boundaries anymore’, Felicity snorted. ‘Just get in here and sleep, Oliver.’

He still hesitated, so Felicity looked up at him.

‘Oliver, I’m scared. Terrified, and I’m shaking and I know you’re the only thing that’s keeping me alive at the moment. So please’, she breathed out, ‘get in here.’

Oliver sighed, but he did get under the covers. The bed was big enough that they weren’t touching, and he positioned himself on his side, facing the door.

Felicity fell asleep faster that she thought she would.

-∆-

Oliver woke her up only a few hours later, because he kept whispering her name, over and over again.

She realized it was a nightmare, and she knew it wasn’t a good idea to wake him up, but it was the middle of the night, and she was pressed to a cold wall, and Oliver was a block of heat next to her, close but still far enough, so Felicity woke him up by running a hand through his hair and softly calling his name.

He woke up with a start, and put both of his hands on her face, staring up at her.

‘I really don’t want to know what you were dreaming about’, Felicity winced, wrapping her fingers around his wrists.

Oliver looked pained, but he didn’t say anything. And he didn’t let go either.

‘I’m so scared’, Felicity said, voice barely above a whisper.

‘I won’t let anything happen to you’, Oliver said strongly.

‘I know that. But I’m scared of the things that you'll let happen to you, in order to make that happen.’

He didn’t say anything.

Felicity didn’t either.

She just pried his hands away from her face, arranging them until they were side by side on the bed. Felicity gave him time, to pull away, she moved slowly closer to him, until their feet were touching and until she could feel the warmth coming from his body.

But Oliver didn’t pull away. So Felicity closed her eyes, and pressed herself as close as she could. She sighed in content when Oliver put a hand over her waist, hesitantly at first. But Felicity opened her eyes, briefly. She ignored the very emotional look he was giving her, Felicity just gave him a long kiss on the forehead. Then, she scrunched up his t-shirt between her fingers and closed her eyes, falling asleep a short while later, with Oliver’s heart beat under her fingertips and his scent and warmth enveloping her.

-∆-

Felicity woke up with a start, but she didn’t move.

She was on her back, in the middle of the bed from the looks of it. But Oliver was next to her. On his side, with his head propped up on one hand, looking down at her. When Felicity realized that his other hand was wrapped around hers, she squeezed his fingers, making him smile, just a bit.

‘I have ten different ideas.’, Felicity said, keeping her voice low, not wanting to disturb their little bubble just yet.

Oliver seemed startled, judging by the raise of his eyebrows. ‘Ideas for what?’

‘For fighting against Ra’s.’, Felicity narrowed her eyes. ‘What else?’

Oliver honestly to god blushed at that, and Felicity felt herself reacting the same way when she realized it.

But she chuckled, and raised her head high enough to chastely kiss his check.

‘I have about a billion ideas for _that’_ , she snorted, all but climbing over Oliver to get out of bed. ‘But now is not the time for that’, she told him sternly, even if she was dragging her fingers over his Bratva tattoo.

She straightened up, delighted to see that he was staring at her, a blush still coloring his face. Oliver didn’t move from the bed, and the sight of him, sprawled up between white sheets, hair tousled and shirt rumpled, it made Felicity hot all over.

‘I’m going to shower’, she said, trying her best to keep any emotion from her voice. ‘Then we’ll figure out how to deal with all of this.’

She gathered her things and went towards the bathroom, but she stopped before closing the door, throwing Oliver a look that made him understand what Felicity was planning on doing under the shower.

‘And when we’re done’, Felicity said slowly, ‘when we’re all safe and everything is done, I am going to show you every single one on the billion ideas that I have, that involve you and a bed.’

With that, she closed the door behind her.

Oliver barely looked her in the eyes for the rest of the day.

-∆-

The next time Felicity shared a bed with Oliver, once again, she didn’t plan on it.

They were at the loft, everybody, Roy and Thea, Digg and Lyla, even Laurel. Ra’s al Ghul was dealt with and Felicity felt like she could breathe again.

As they were getting ready to leave, Digg asked her if she needed a ride home.

Felicity wanted to say yes, but Oliver appeared out of nowhere, pointedly standing by her side and grabbing a hold of her hand.

‘Thea and Roy will need a ride’, Oliver told John slowly, ignoring the raised eyebrows. ‘To Roy’s house.’

‘We will?’, Thea asked, but Felicity couldn’t look away from the determined look on Oliver’s face.

‘Yes’, Oliver glared at his sister. ‘And you will not be coming home for a couple of days.’

Then, he looked at Felicity, raising a playful eyebrow. ‘About four days.’

Felicity gulped, blushing a deep shade of red, and all she could do was hide her face into the crook of his neck, while their friends shuffled around, leaving the apartment.

-∆-

Of all the billion things Felicity wanted to do in a bed with Oliver, the best was drinking coffee, naked under the covers, watching Lost reruns with Oliver’s fingers in her hair.


	79. Dating the Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Kelmikiti](http://kelmikiti.tumblr.com) asked: _LORD OKAY gimme Felicity and Barry pretending to date to get Oliver and Caitlin jealous i need it_   
>  and  
> Anon asked: _Prompt: Oliver thinks barry and Felicity are dating and gets jealous until he realizes they're not?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not so much of jealous!Oliver, but it's there. Buried under manpain.

It’s Cisco idea, surprisingly enough.

Felicity and Barry are both shocked, because neither of them thought that Cisco knew. But he did, and he came up with the plan.

Felicity didn’t want to do it, but Barry was excited, weirdly so. So she caved in.

└┐

It started off with small things.

After she returned to Starling City, Barry started calling her a lot more often than before, always when she was in the Foundry. They didn’t talk about anything important, just checking in. But after a week of daily calls, they started ending the calls with saying ‘kiss you’. It was so cheesy, Felicity couldn’t help but blush.

That didn’t get any reaction from Oliver. Roy raised an eyebrow, but Oliver didn’t do or say anything. Not to her, at least. But Felicity noticed that he kept talking with Digg a lot more, in secluded corners of the Foundry, their voices low.

But Oliver didn’t say anything to her.

└┐

After two weeks of phone calls, they upgraded to Skype calls. Still on their phones, but with video. Most of the time, Barry was at the labs. But sometimes, he was already at home. And he always called as he was lying in bed, and he always made sure to say 'hi' to Oliver. 

He didn’t say anything, he barely spared her a look.

└┐

After a whole month, Barry suggested they’d start saying _I love you._

‘I take it it’s not working that well on your end, either.’

Barry sighed. ‘Caitlin’s stubborn. She’s pissed off, clearly, but she’s not saying anything.’

‘Okay then’, Felicity sighed, resigned, taking a deep breath. ‘I love you.’

Barry laughed. ‘They’re not around, Felicity.’

‘I need practice, shut up’.

Two days of saying ‘I love you’ over Skype, that got a reaction from Oliver, thankfully.

‘How’s Barry doing?’, he asked in a tense voice.

Felicity struggled, a few seconds, to come up with a good answer.

‘Good. Still fighting metahumans here and there. Missing me.’

Oliver paused at that.

‘You’re closer than before.’

Felicity raised an eyebrow. ‘That tends to happen when you’re dating someone who's miles away.’

He just looked at her for a few seconds, clearly pained. He didn’t seem surprised, but he probably wasn’t expecting her to be so blasé about it.

‘I’m glad you’re happy’, he finally said, and when Felicity didn’t answer, Oliver walked away.

└┐

The first bump in the road was when Barry, Caitlin and Cisco came to Starling City to help Team Arrow stop a metahuman that was blowing up their city.

Felicity and Barry didn’t have time for PDAs until the metahuman was tucked away into the Star Labs cells.

When Barry ran back, he plastered himself to Felicity’s side, grabbing her hand. He started off slow, by kissing her cheek and grinning playfully at her. Felicity noticed, that neither Oliver nor Caitlin were looking at them. Or, at least, trying their best not to look at them.

That gave her strength, later that evening when they all went to dinner, to be more obvious about the PDAs with Barry. They held hands constantly, stole each other’s food, shared their drinks and generally, stood closer to each other than they would have before.

They even kissed, a few times. Quick and chastedly, always followed by giggles. It was sweet, and once again, Felicity was hit by a wave of sadness, that she couldn’t fall in love with Barry.

But then, she’d look at Oliver. Who looked stiff, like he was holding himself strong. And Caitlin, who just looked sad.

Cisco was grinning, shooting both her and Barry excited looks.

So she kept holding Barry’s hand. And she kept kissing him, and laughing at his stupid jokes. And they made a show out of Barry sleeping over at Felicity.

Oliver politely bid everybody goodbye, all but running to his bike. Caitlin told Barry that he was expected back in Central City in the morning.

└┐

A week later, Felicity woke up in the hospital, with a bullet wound in her leg.

Barry was by his side, sleeping with his head at a weird angle, and Oliver was next to him, concern clear.

‘He ran here as soon as I called’, Oliver whispered, pointing at Barry. ‘Didn’t leave your side since then.’

Felicity nodded, running her fingers through Barry’s hair.

‘I’m glad you’re safe’, Oliver said breathlessly, tears clearly picking at his eyes. And then he left.

When Barry woke up, he told her that Oliver’s stupid and Caitlin’s still stubborn.

└┐

The next major step was when Donna came to visit Felicity, once again as a surprise, and Felicity called Barry.

Donna liked Barry.

She liked Oliver more.

She said as much, to Felicity and Oliver both.

Oliver made sure to let Donna know that Barry was a good man, and that he cared for Felicity a lot.

Felicity just groaned a lot.

└┐

Caitlin came to town for two days, to help Detective Lance with something.

She cornered Felicity, telling her that she was happy for her and Barry. And that Barry loves her very much, and that they deserved each other.

‘I know you’re in love with Barry’, Felicity said, shocking Caitlin into silence. ‘And I’m sorry, that you didn’t realize it sooner.’

Barry reported back, saying that there was a visible change in Caitlin’s demeanor towards him. Oliver, however, was just the same.

└┐

Three weeks later, Barry said that they needed to break up.

Felicity was happy, for him and Caitlin. She really was.

And she didn’t try to hide that, when she told Oliver that they broke up, and that Barry was with Caitlin now.

But as happy as Felicity was, as angry Oliver was. He was one step away from running to Central City just so he could punch Barry in the face.

After she listened to Oliver yelling about how stupid Barry was for a full ten minutes, Felicity caved in.

‘I was never with him!’, she yelled just to make sure Oliver heard her.

‘It was a trick, a desperate measure to make you and Caitlin realize that you love us and that you want us and… I’m so tired, Oliver. I love you and I’m tired of fighting for you!’

With that, she turned away and left the Foundry.

└┐

Two hours later, Barry called.

‘I cannot believe you told Oliver our plan.’, was what he started with.

Then Barry explained, that Oliver called him, and yelled at him for a long time. But in the end, all it took for Oliver to calm down was Barry telling him that he was busy, on a date with Caitlin.

‘I’m so happy for you guys’, Felicity told him, meaning it with all her heart.

‘Thanks, Felicity. We both appreciate it. I’m warning you, though, Oliver’s probably on his way.’

‘Oh god’, she groaned, looking down at her pajama pants and at her coffee table, filled with empty bottles of wine and empty jars of icecream.

Barry just laughed, wishing her good luck and ending the call.

└┐

When Oliver arrived, he didn’t say much.

Instead, he closed the door behind him, lifted Felicity off the ground and kissed her senseless all the way to her bedroom.

But every kiss was paired with an ‘I love you’, and every press of fingers was paired with an ‘I love you’, and every bite was paired with an ‘I love you’, and he didn’t say much else that night.


	80. Stop!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems I have completely lost the prompt and the person who sent it in. But, basically, during 3x18, Lance goes to Verdant and confronts Oliver, and Felicity goes full rage on the captain's ass ^.^

 ‘Stop!’, Felicity’s voice roared over Lance’s yelling, stunning him and Oliver both into silence.

She was mad. So mad. Angrier than ever before. And she was sad, that these feelings were directed towards Lance, sad that it got to this. But she couldn’t take it anymore.

‘You need to stop talking and take a step back’, Felicity told Lance in a very cold voice.

‘How can I?’, he yelled at her. ‘After everything he’s done-‘

‘After everything he’s done’, Felicity yelled right back, ‘you should worship the ground he walks on, not throw him into the gutter!’

Oliver tried saying her name, softly, even reaching up to grab her elbow, but she wouldn’t have it, she moved away from his touch.

‘No, Oliver, no, I will not stand for this.’ She looked towards Lance again. ‘I cannot let you talk like this to him.’

‘My baby girl is dead because of him.’, Lance says, still angry, but he wasn’t yelling anymore.

‘No’, Felicity told him, coldly, ‘Sara is dead because of Malcom Merlyn.’

That made Lance take a step back, clearly in shock. ‘What?’

Felicity leveled him with a look.

‘You don’t know the half of it, Captain. You know virtually  _nothing_ about what has happened in the past three years, the things Oliver did for this city, for Laurel and Sara, for you. You have no idea’, she seethed, ‘and you have no right to base your assumptions on hear-say and mouth-to-mouth information coming from the same man that turned your daughter into a killer.’

There was rage again in Lance’s eyes, and Oliver said her name again, but Felicity didn’t back down.

‘No.’, she said slowly. Detached, cold. ‘It’s time you learned the truth. All of the truth.’

‘I know the truth’, Lance seethed.

‘You do not’, Felicity shook her head. ‘You just know what you  _want_ to see. You want someone to blame, for everything. And your grief is making you think that Oliver is the answer. When he’s not.’

Then, she rummaged through her bag and pulled out a flash drive. She avoided Oliver’s eyes as she handed the drive to Lance.

‘This is everything that has ever happened since I joined Team Arrow. From my perspective, mostly, but a lot of times John and recently, Roy, filled in the gaps.’

Lance made no move to take the flash, so Felicity huffed and, rather violently, put it in the inside pocket of his jacket.

She couldn’t leave like that, so she took a deep breath and wrapped her fingers around Lance’s. He startled, but didn’t pull back. He was still angry, and there were tears in his eyes, but he didn’t say anything.

‘You have to read it’, Felicity said slowly, all the anger draining out of her. ‘Please, Mr. Lance, I am begging you. Read it for yourself. If you ever’, her voice cracked and there were tears falling liberally on her cheeks, but Felicity pushed through, ‘If ever in your life, you thought to yourself  _thank god the Arrow exists_ , or if ever in your life, you thought  _Oliver Queen’s a good man_ , than you owe it to him.’

With that, she pulled away, until she was by Oliver’s side.

‘Read it, Captain Lance. You know where to find us when you’re done.’

She grabbed Oliver’s hand and pulled him down to the Foundry without another word.

+–+

They stayed in the Foundry for the rest of the night. Roy, Laurel, John and Thea were also there, but they moved up to Verdant pretty early on.

Felicity didn’t move from her computers.

She tried, desperately, to find something, anything, but Felicity wasn’t successful.

So she cried.

A lot.

But she never stopped typing.

+–+

It was close to 7 am when Oliver had enough.

He forcefully dragged Felicity away from the computer, and when she felt his touch on her skin, Felicity broke down.

She wrapped her hands around Oliver’s waist, holding on for dear life, trying to breathe properly.

Oliver held her, somewhat gingerly.

‘You’re shaking’, he said against her hair, and Felicity hugged him tighter.

‘I cannot lose you.’, was all Felicity was able to say. Over and over again.

It said a lot, about the situation they were in, that Oliver didn’t try to reassure her.

+–+

Everybody was silent when Lance came down the stairs of the Foundry.

They were all standing around Oliver, flanking him, somewhat. It would have been an impressive sight, but Felicity couldn’t enjoy it, because her heart was beating wildly and she was scared, like never before.

Lance slowly put the flash drive on a close table, and when he looked up, he completely ignored Oliver, his eyes setting on Felicity.

‘You love him.’

She didn’t even try to deny it, she just nodded. ‘So what?’

‘So all that I have read is subjective.’

Felicity snorted, despite the gravity of the moment. ‘I am smarter than that. I wouldn’t let my emotions cloud my judgment, especially when it comes to writing reports.’

‘And why did you do that?’, Lance narrowed his eyes.

‘Why do the Police write reports?’

‘Goddamit, Felicity’, Lance said under his breath and finally turned to Oliver.

‘I can’t take back what I said about the Arrow, but I can keep what I know for myself.’

Lance turned around to leave, but stopped after two steps.

‘Fix it!’, he said, in a stronger voice. ‘Catch the guys who are under the hoods and do it publicly. Maybe, that way, you’ll still have people believing in the Arrow.’

With that, he was gone.

Nobody said anything for a long while, until Roy breathed out in evident belief.

‘I can’t believe that actually worked.’

That made Oliver turn around quickly, facing Felicity, and he said her name, which a high amount of emotion, that made everybody head for the door.

‘No’, Felicity all but screeched, making everybody halt to a stop.

‘We have work to do.’, Felicity said with as much authority as she could. ‘So that means no emotions’, she told Oliver, ‘no jokes’, she told Roy, ‘no feelings’, she told Laurel, ‘until we figure out how to run the League of Assassins out of our city.’

+–+

After all is done, Felicity barely gets to shower, before someone comes knocking on her door.

She isn’t surprised to see Oliver.

She is surprised to see his shocked and slightly disturbed look.

‘I spoke with Captain Lance.’, is what Oliver starts with.

‘Oh?’, Felicity’s curiosity gets the best of her.

‘He gave me the  _if you hurt her_ speech.’, Oliver said slowly. ‘In relation to you. I’m… pretty sure it’s the same speech he gave me when I started dating Laurel.’

Felicity laughs for a long while.


	81. the decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _Ray finds out about Oliver being the Arrow and asks Felicity to choose between_

She just stares at her boyfriend, for an embarrassing amount of time.

He doesn’t say anything more. Ray just stands her, waiting her out.

He’s pissed off, clearly. He spent the last half an hour yelling at Felicity, about lying and withholding important details of her life from him. About her being in danger, and Oliver being a prick, a douchebag. About him being a coward, because he didn’t fight for her.

Felicity doesn’t have it in her to disagree.

Actually, she doesn’t say anything. She just sits there, in silence, letting Ray rant, and yell, scream, curse. For as long as he needs to.

When he’s done, he doesn’t look calmer. Not at all.

But Felicity still doesn’t say anything.

She likes Ray. A lot. There’s no doubt in that. And she respects him, and admires his determination on helping the city. And she gets butterflies in her stomach, sometimes, when he kisses her hand or when he orders her favorite desert for dinner.

Felicity likes Ray. And she cares about him.

But she doesn’t love Ray.

And all the time Ray kept yelling, Felicity only thought about one thing: _Oliver would never do this_.

Oliver would never make her choose. He didn’t make her choose.

She knew he was at the office the first time Ray kissed her. One of the security guards spilled the secret, and it took a long time for Felicity to decide to let it go.

Because then, Oliver didn’t fight for her. He didn’t fight for her love. And it pissed her off at the moment. It still pisses her off.

But right now, looking at Ray angrily seething, there’s no doubt in Felicity’s mind that in her eyes, Oliver is miles in front of Ray.

‘Oliver Queen loves me’, is what she starts with, making Ray even angrier. But he does stay silent, letting her speak.

‘And he pushed me away, to keep me safe. Because he thinks heroes can’t have significant others without putting a major target on their backs.’

That makes Ray take a step back.

‘And you’re right.’, Felicity goes on. ‘Oliver didn’t fight for me, and don’t get me wrong, I’ll probably never forgive him for that. But he saw us kissing, that first night. And he didn’t fight for me, because you were _safe_ , when the Arrow wasn’t.’

She takes a step towards Ray, keeping eye contact.

‘But you know what’s something else that Oliver didn’t do? He didn’t make me choose. When he came to my office, wanting to be with me, and he saw us kissing, Oliver didn’t make me choose.’

‘And for that’, Felicity says strongly, ‘he’s a greater man than you are.’

‘So that’s your decision?’, Ray asks, slowly.

She nods. ‘Stay away from the Arrow, or you’ll have to deal with me. And you may have a fully functional supersuit, but I can disarm it with wifi and a keyboard in 3.2 seconds.’

Ray doesn’t say anything.

‘I really liked you, you know’, she smiles. ‘I’m sorry it wasn’t enough. I’ll… If you want to fire me, I’ll understand. If not, I’ll see you tomorrow, we have a meeting with HR at noon.’

With that, Felicity leaves. Without looking back once.

She goes to the Foundry, somewhat desperate to see Oliver. He doesn’t say anything, but she tells him anyway. That the Arrow is safe, that Ray will back down.

Oliver doesn’t ask anything more, for which she is thankful for.

Felicity spends the rest of the night mindlessly working at her computer. Digg and Roy leave at some point, but Oliver stays behind. He trains, for a long while, and after that he lights a candle and sits in the middle of the training mats, seemingly meditating. They don’t exchange one word.

They’re both startled by Felicity’s phone signaling a text, come 6am.

_HR rescheduled the meeting for 14. See you then. Ray._

Felicity sighed, deeply, and it echoed into the otherwise silent Foundry.

‘What’s wrong?’, Oliver’s gruff voice made her turn around to look at him. He was still sitting cross-legged in the middle of the mats, but the candle was now blown out and he was looking at her, concerned.

‘Ray backed down’, she started by saying. ‘He’s not coming after the Arrow anymore.’

Oliver frowned. ‘You already said that. Something else happened.’

It wasn’t a question, and Felicity shouldn’t be surprised anymore, that he could read her so well.

‘We also broke up. But I still get to keep my job, so there's that.’

Oliver got up at that, slowly making his way towards her. He stopped a few small steps away, crossing his arms over his chest and sighing.

‘I’m sorry.’, he said in a dejected tone, looking sadly at her. ‘I’m sorry the Arrow got between you two.’

‘The Arrow didn’t’, Felicity was quick to say. ‘You did.’

Oliver just blinked at that, and Felicity sighed, looking away.

‘I saved his life, you know. Injected him with nanotech that got rid of his clot, when the doctors said it would be illegal. So even if he didn’t trust my judgment, he owed me. He was never going to go after the Arrow, not publicly.’

‘Then what happened?’, Oliver asked after a beat.

Felicity still didn’t look at him. ‘He made me choose, between you and him. Between you and being with him.’

‘And you chose me?’, Oliver asked in a voice lower than before, that made Felicity look up, meeting his eyes.

‘It’s not… it doesn’t have to mean anything. I know that we can’t be together, okay?', she nodded. 'I get it, and I’m dealing with it. I chose not to choose him. It was a shitty thing to do, making me choose in the first place. I don’t want someone like that.’

Oliver sighed, finally looking away. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘I’m not.’, Felicity managed to smile when their eyes met again. ‘Life is short’, she shrugged. ‘We’ve all learned that, and after everything, I’ve decided I’m going to surround myself with good people, that deserve my love and my trust.’

She grinned then, playfully. ‘Sound good?’

Oliver laughed at that, his eyes falling shut and nose scrunching up. It made Felicity’s heart flip, and she grinned even wider.

‘Sounds perfect’, Oliver finally said.

With that, Felicity started gathering her things, wanting to head home and rest before her meeting with HR. She bid Oliver goodnight, and he didn’t answer, but as she was making her way up the stairs, he called her name, in that soft, breathless tone that always made Felicity’s insides melt.

‘You’re still remarkable’, he said, a small smile playing on his lips.

Felicity giggled, and then she grinned. ‘You’re not so bad yourself.’

He laughed, again, and it made Felicity feel a lot lighter.

*+*

Ray came to the meeting with HR with a black eye, acting like nothing happened.

Felicity waited for the meeting to be over before he asked him about it.

‘I deserved it’, Ray shrugged, sheepish. ‘I shouldn’t have made you choose and because of that, I lost you.’

She didn’t disagree. ‘Ray, who hit you?’

‘Oliver’, he said like it was obvious. ‘I don’t blame him, though. I was blind, for not seeing how much he loves you.’

Felicity didn’t say anything.

‘I hope you two work it out’, Ray said, meaning it. ‘You deserve someone who loves you as much as he does.’

She just sighed and went back to work.

*+*

Later that night, she arrived to the Foundry before Oliver did. Upon seeing her intense glaring, he sighed.

‘You spoke to Ray, didn’t you.’

Felicity nodded.

‘And you’re mad’, Oliver went on, hesitantly.

‘Of course I’m mad’, Felicity lashed out. ‘I would have paid good money to see it.’

It took a few beats, but Oliver chuckled, finally.

‘Thank you, I guess’, Felicity made his way towards him and rested her hands on his chest. He was surprised, but she didn’t back down. ‘I can think of better ways for you to show your affection, though’, she teased, making Oliver roll his eyes.

But he also wrapped his fingers around her wrists, where they were still on his chest. Then he gently pressed his lips to each of her knuckles, smiling all the while.

‘I’ll think of something else’, Oliver teased, letting go of her and walking away.

Felicity couldn’t wipe the smile off her face for the rest of the night.


	82. The Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [fangirlfromthenorthcountry](http://fangirlfromthenorthcountry.tumblr.com/) asked: Prompt: "well that box is too big to be a puppy! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a quicky.

Felicity didn’t make a big deal out of her birthday, she never did. Honestly, she thought Team Arrow didn’t even know when her birthday was, and as the day passed, her assumption turned out to be right, because nobody said a word.

However, here she was, late at night in the middle of her living room, already dressed in pajamas and ready for sleep, with Oliver awkwardly standing there, holding onto an alarmingly big box.

‘Did you come in through the window?’, is what Felicity decides on saying.

Oliver shrugs. ‘I didn’t want to wake up you, in case you already went to bed.’

‘You carried that up the fire escape’, she sighs. ‘Of course you did.’

That makes Oliver move, putting the gift down on the floor.

Felicity moves too, taking a few steps till she’s next to it. She inspects the box with a critical eye: it’s high enough to reach the middle of her thigh, it’s wrapped in bright pink paper and it has a small dark green bow on the top.

‘I didn’t think you knew it was my birthday.’

Oliver raises a condescending eyebrow. ‘Aren’t you going to open it?’

That makes Felicity grin, and promptly sit down on the floor. Oliver puffs a breath, clearly amused, but he also sits down, on the other side of the box.

He doesn’t help Felicity, though, not at all. And she struggles, for a while, unwrapping the gianormous box, but all Oliver does is stand there, and smile fondly.

The box underneath the wrapping is simple and white, sealed shut with a layer of duct tape.

Felicity sighs. ‘Well it’s too big to be a puppy.’

Oliver narrows his eyes. ‘Did you want a puppy?’

‘No’, Felicity pouts, making him sigh.

‘I’ll get you a puppy next year.’

Felicity grins at him, once more, and goes back to work.

When she does manage to open the box, Felicity falls silent. She doesn’t get it at first, not past the fact that the box is filled with a giant plush animal.

So Felicity struggles, again, with getting the thing out of the box, and pushing the box aside, and when she’s done, there is a giant teddy bear between Oliver and her.

A light brown teddy bear, extra soft and fluffy, with a cute face and a bright pink nose.

And with a hoodie.

No, it’s not a hoodie, Felicity realizes. It’s a hood, that looks exactly like Oliver’s, with the same zipper and stitches. She runs her fingers over the fabric, and her jaw drops when she realizes that it’s leather, and that it feels exactly like Oliver’s hood does.

Felicity looks up at him, and he’s smiling sheepishly at her.

‘I may have asked Cisco to help me make the hood.’

She shrieks, at that, happily and amused, and she can’t not do it. She sits up, on her knees, and steps over the teddy in a rush to get to Oliver.

Felicity wraps her arms around his neck, and it’s awkward, because he’s still sitting on the floor, his body bent backwards, a hand behind him to help him sit steady. And her knees are hurting, and she's sure her pajama bottoms and slid dangerously down. But Oliver's other hand comes to rest on Felicity’s back and he turns his head, to softly kiss her cheek and whisper a ‘happy birthday’.

And Felicity doesn’t let go of him. For a while.

‘Felicity’, he says finally, amused. ‘You’re squishing the poor bear.’

She laughs at that, but does detach herself from Oliver.

‘His name is Mini-Arrow’, Felicity decides, and the only answer Oliver has to that is to blush.


	83. For the best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _prompt: ray and felicity are on a date and something happens at the restaurant and the arrow and arsenal come in to save the day_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: it gets rape-y.

In hindsight, maybe choosing to break up with Ray in a very expensive restaurant wasn’t the best idea.

But Felicity would have gotten away with it, if it wasn’t for the Bratva.

−○−

Felicity knew that Oliver and Roy were working on something, trying to catch some captain of the Bratva. But they never gave her details about it, she didn’t know what he had done, they just made her track the whereabouts of a man. She did so, and Oliver said that they didn’t need help tonight, she could take the night off.

Felicity didn’t tell him _why_ she wanted the night off, but Oliver didn’t ask either way.

−○−

Ray seemed okay with it.

He said that he knew it was going to happen, sooner rather than later. He asked for an explanation, though, and Felicity tried her best, to tell him why she was leaving him, but she knew, as well as he did, that she was lying.

It’s not you, it’s me.

You’re my boss, it’s not right.

We should be focusing on our careers, on your suit, not on feelings.

I do care about you, but we’re better off as friends.

We both have issues we should deal with, before we start a serious relationship again.

−○−

When ten different men, with black masks and big guns barged into the restaurant, Felicity swore, reaching for her phone.

She didn’t have enough time to get to it, before two of the men were immobilizing Ray, and another one was grabbing her. He forcefully pinned her to a wall, hands around her throat, and then pushed his mask off.

Felicity had no idea who he was, but she was thankful to see that the rest of the patrons in the restaurant were being lead out. Everyone, except for her and Ray.

‘I hear your boss is looking for me’, the guy hissed in her face, grinning manically.

‘No I’m not’, Ray said angrily, only prompting an eye roll from the other man.

‘No you. Your other boss.’

Felicity narrowed her eyes. ‘You’re the Bratva captain.’

‘Ding ding ding’, the man grinned.

‘In case you didn’t notice’, Felicity said angrily, ‘I was in the middle of something. I don’t know why he’s after you and I have no involvement in the matter.’

The man snorted, and handed her a phone. ‘Call him.’

‘No’, Felicity screeched, which only got her a slap over the cheek. She was vaguely aware of Ray swearing and throwing threats, but her mind was working a mile a minute.

So she took the phone. She didn’t call Oliver, though, she called Lance. On his personal phone, because he knew he didn’t answer that one by saying his name and rank.

‘Arrow’, Felicity breathed out, ‘this is Felicity.’

‘Uh-‘, Lance said, unsure, but Felicity didn’t let him speak.

‘I’m having a bit of a problem, in the form of a Bratva captain with incredibly bad breath.’

That got Felicity another slap on the cheek, more forcefully this time, and Lance yelling her name in her ear.

‘Get here’, she wheezed into the phone. ‘And Arrow’, she said pointedly, ‘don’t call the Police.’

Lance swore under his breath, but he said a very strong ‘on our way’, which made Felicity breathe out a sigh of relief.

The Bratva captain grinned at her, slowly dragging his fingers up her thighs, under her dress.

Ray started thrashing again. Felicity ignored him, bravely grabbing a hold of the guy’s hands and stilling them.

‘If you hurt me in any way’, she told him slowly, lowly, staring into his eyes, ‘the Arrow will have absolutely no mercy on you.’

That only got the guy to snort. ‘The Arrow doesn’t kill anymore.’

‘Exactly’, Felicity breathed out. ‘By the time he’ll be done with you, you’ll want to be dead.’

He didn’t let go of her, not immediately. Felicity struggled, as much as she could, but he still pressed his body against hers, and she felt his mostly hard penis pressing against her thighs. And his hand came up under her dress again, to grab her ass and bring her closer.

She felt sick to her stomach, but she didn’t stop trashing and fighting against him. She cried, but she didn’t once scream.

He stopped after a few minutes, he didn’t do anything else, for which she was grateful.

But she was pissed.

−○−

When Oliver and Roy came for her, they came in… dramatically.

They blew up the door, and most of the Bratva men were on the floor with arrows sticking out of them before Arrow and Arsenal even stepped fully into the restaurant.

By that point, the captain had a very large gun, pointed at Felicity’s temple, and a very large knife, pushing into her pelvis, just below the waistband of her underwear.

He was behind her, his breath ticking her neck, his still hard penis pressing against her ass, but Felicity wasn’t scared. Not as much as she should have been.

Oliver and Roy stopped in front of them, arrows pointed and rage in their eyes. But Oliver’s eyes strayed to her, looking up and down her body, assessing her for injuries, clearly. When their eyes met, Felicity tried to assure him that she wasn’t hurt, even though she was crying, and judging by the way he nodded before he looked towards the man holding her, Oliver must have understood.

‘Let her go’, Oliver told the Bratva captain, making him laugh.

Then Oliver repeated the same thing in Russian, and it said something, about Felicity, that those were the only words in Russian she understood.

The Bratva captain clicked his tongue against his teeth.

‘I think I should thank her for the help, for bringing you to me.’ As he said this, the man threw the knife away and pushed his hand under her skirt again.

Felicity bit on her lip to keep silent. She couldn’t do anything, she couldn’t fight, because there was a gun to her temple.

So she kept looking at Oliver.

Oliver, who looked like… well, he looked exactly how he looked when the Count had Felicity in a chokehold.

Somehow, she knew what he was going to do. So it didn’t come as a surprise, when Oliver shot his arrow and it ended in the guy’s hand, that was still under her skirt.

So as the Bratva captain screamed, Felicity violently pulled off the arrow from his arm, making him scream harder. She wanted to turn around and take the gun away from him, but Roy was already there, punching the guy in the face.

And then Oliver was there, wrapping his hands around her, holding onto her tightly.

‘I’m not hurt, I promise’, she breathed out, even if she was still crying. ‘I’m fine.’

‘He tried to rape you!’, Ray yelled from somewhere behind her. ‘You are not fine.’

Oliver growled at that, low in his throat, and Felicity didn’t really think about what she was doing. She reached up, and roughly pushed the zipper from Oliver’s hood down, and then she wrapped her hands around his waist, underneath the hood, pushing her hands under his shirt. Felicity breathed in relief when her skin touched his, when all she smelt was leather.

‘Why did you call Lance?’, Oliver asked her and Felicity scoffed, against his chest.

‘The douchebag was right in front of me. I didn’t want him to hear your voice, or for you to say anything that could give you away.’

Oliver moved one of his hands, from her back up to her hair, slowly taking out the hair tie, letting her hair fall onto her back.

‘You should pull away’, he whispered. ‘The police are 30 seconds out.’

Felicity listened to him, of course she did, but not before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, thanking Oliver for coming for her.

−○−

It’s hours later, after Felicity’s been checked by paramedics, and after she gave her statement to a ridiculous number of police officers, that’s when Ray approached her.

After she assured him that she was fine, he smiled at her, somewhat sadly.

‘I got my explanation.’

Felicity blinked. ‘Did you?’

‘Yeah’, Ray smiled a bit wider. ‘Seeing you in his arms is all the explanation I needed.’

Felicity gulped. ‘I’m sorry, I really am, Ray. I wish we could’ve worked out.’

‘Me too, but…’, he shrugged. ‘Seeing you in his arms is all the explanation I needed’, he said again, smiled at her one more time, told her to take tomorrow off, and left.

−○−

Felicity did take a day off from working at her day job, but she still went to the Foundry.

Oliver coddled her, wincing as he saw the bruises on her face, and wordlessly making a sage from his island herbs, spreading it over her cheek. It was intimate, and Felicity felt like she should’ve pulled herself a step back, but she didn’t.

‘How’s Ray?’, Oliver asked, hesitantly, when he finished.

Felicity swallowed. ‘I didn’t get a change to tell you, why we were having dinner last night.’

At Oliver’s questioning frown, she smiled, a bit.

‘I broke up with him.’

‘I’m sorry’, Oliver was quick to say, and he looked like he meant it.

‘I’m not’, Felicity chuckled. ‘No matter what happens next’, she told him with a pointed look, ‘this is for the best.’

−○−

Oliver didn’t say anything more on the subject for the rest of the day. Or for the next few after that.

But a week later, he came to her office, just as she was getting ready to leave.

Oliver shook hands with Ray, and politely asked him about his suit. Ray answered, happily and excited, and Oliver shocked Felicity, when he mentioned Cisco.

As Ray left the office, he was already planning his trip to Central City.

Felicity raised an eyebrow. ‘You just wanted him out of your city.’

Oliver smiled, a bit. ‘I just wanted him out of my way.’

‘Big plans?’, she asked playfully.

And Oliver just smiled wider, making his way towards her, wrapping her in his arms again. They held on to each other for a while, even though Felicity was confused.

But then, Oliver kissed her, slowly and sweetly, and asked her out to dinner.

‘Yeah’, Felicity murmured against his lips, reluctant to pull away. ‘Definitely for the best.’


	84. 00/00/01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Hi! When the prompts open up can you write a soulmate timer au?  
> (I’m not good with timelines, so this might be a bit off. It doesn’t matter that much to the story, though, you’ll see.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it's been this long, my lovelies. But I got sick, still can't seem to shake this fever off. Ugh. This one's a bit longer than usual, tho ^.^

Felicity learned, pretty early on in her life, to ignore the timer on her wrist. Mostly because there were so many hours left, thousands and thousands of hours until she met her soulmate. Really, there was no point of thinking about it.

Along the way, she forgot it existed. She didn’t check it regularly anymore. It caught her eye, every now and then, of course it did. There were white numbers on her right wrist, of course she saw them. But Felicity’s eyes never lingered enough on them to actually read them.

There were still a lot of hours left. It didn’t matter.

●/●/●

The numbers on Oliver’s wrist were the most important think in his life, during the 5 years he was away. They were hope.

Because they meant he got to live.

He did the math, Oliver always did he math every time he got a chance to. 5 and a half more years until he met his soul mate.

That meant 5 and a half more years he will live.

Slowly, but surely, the numbers went down.

Four years.

Three.

Six months.

He found his way back home, to Starling City, for good.

Five months.

He put on the hood. And he stopped checking his numbers so often.

One month.

Three weeks.

Two weeks.

One week.

Three days.

One day.

Two hours.

It was Diggle who told him, to not plan anything. To not think about how he will meet her, not plan on meeting her, that he should just go on with his day as normal.

So that's what Oliver did.

But that didn’t stop him, from compulsively checking his numbers as they went below the 12 hours mark.

It became clear that his soul mate will be someone in the IT department of QC. When Walter directed him to someone called Felicity Smoak, Oliver’s heart was beating faster than ever.

Two minutes.

He stepped into the elevators.

One minute thirty seconds.

He stepped out into the elevators, making his way to the reception desk on the IT floor.

One minute fifteen seconds.

The receptionist directed him to an office at the far end corner of the building.

Forty five seconds.

Thirty seconds.

Twenty seconds.

Ten seconds.

He could see the open door to the office.

Five seconds.

When the numbers blinked zero and disappeared, he saw her.

He saw her back.

Her blonde ponytail. Her pink shirt. The outline of her bra. A patterned skirt.

Her hands, swiftly moving over papers.

Then, he called her name, and she turned around.

Glasses. Bright blue eyes. Violent pink lips.

A red pen. And blue nails.

‘Hi. I’m Oliver Queen.’

Babbling. A lot of babbling.

Sweet. Cute. Adorable.

Sassy looks.

He took a deep breath, smothered down a smile, and got to business.

●/●/●

As she was working, Oliver couldn’t help but peek at her right wrist.

She still had numbers, that kept going down.

Oliver’s heart broke. Maybe he didn’t deserve a soul mate. God knows the amount of awful things he did, maybe this was fate punishing him. He deserved it.

Felicity caught him looking.

‘You’re not wearing a bracelet’, he said, trying his best to sound casual.

She scoffed. ‘I don’t agree to that way of dealing with it.’

‘Why not?’

Felicity seemed surprised, but she shrugged and took a few seconds to gather her thoughts.

‘I never understood why it should be a taboo subject. It’s a normal thing, something that happens to everyone. There are too many stories of soul mates missing each other, because their numbers were covered. The way I see it, if _fate_ or whatever wants me to find my soul mate, I’m going to do everything I can to help.’

Oliver swallowed around the lump in his throat.

‘Most people don’t talk easily about this.’

Felicity nodded. ‘Yes. But you asked.’

‘Still’, he shrugged, ‘I assume most people feel uncomfortable around you.’

‘Yeah’, Felicity rolled her eyes. ‘But I don’t need that sort of people in my life. Seriously, if someone can’t have a conversation about numbers or periods or shaving, or whatever, than I don’t need them around.’

Her eyes grew big, and she blushed.

‘I’m sorry, Mr. Queen-‘

‘Oliver’, he interrupted with a smirk.

‘Oliver’, she amended. ‘You just met me, I shouldn’t-‘

‘It’s fine’, he smiled a bit, waving his hand dismissively. Her eyes fixated on his wrist, and Oliver realized too late that his jumper had ridden up and that his numbers were exposed. Well, the place where they should be.

‘Must be nice’, Felicity smiled. ‘Not having to worry about it anymore.’

‘Yes’, Oliver swallowed hard. ‘Must be.’

Then he directed the conversation back to the laptop, because he had a sniper to catch.

●/●/●

Oliver tried not to think about it.

This was his life.

He did awful things, unspeakable things, and life was punishing him for it.

He didn’t deserve a soul mate. He didn’t deserve her.

It hurt, of course it did. And every time he went back to Felicity for help, it hurt more.

But Oliver took it for granted. There was nothing he could do about it.

So he put on his hood and focused on his mission.

●/●/●

Felicity only noticed that she only had a minute left on her wrist as she was looking for her car keys.

It was late at night, she was the only one left in the building, the security guard told her so.

She was making her way to the car, heart beating rapidly in her chest. She looked around, but there was no one.

Thirty seconds.

The defying sound of her heels clicking away on the cement, creating an echo in the silent parking lot.

Fifteen seconds.

She opened her car.

Ten seconds.

She got into the car, put her bag on the ground, in front of the passenger seat.

Turned on the car.

Felicity watched her wrist.

Four seconds.

As the numbers disappeared into the skin, a voice came from her back seat.

‘I’m not gonna hurt you, Felicity.’

She jumped, but she wasn’t scared.

Surprised, when she saw The Hood on her back seat. But not afraid.

‘How do you know my name?’, was what her brain decided she should say.

‘Because you know my name’, the gruff reply came, in sync with him taking of his hood.

She took a deep breath. ‘Mr-… Oliver, oh. Wow. Everything about you just became so unbelievably clear.’

And then, he was bleeding, and asking her to take him to a factory, of all places, and she was scared. Not of him, but for him.

There wasn’t any time to think of her numbers. She had to make sure Oliver lived.

●/●/●

Once Oliver was stable, on a cold steel table in the basement of a club, John Diggle puttering around him, Felicity found her fingertips resting on his wrist.

Fate was a bitch, she concluded.

Fate gave her a soul mate who already had a soul mate, a different one, not her.

She wanted to punch Fate in the balls.

But she couldn’t do that.

So she resigned herself, pretty quickly, surprising herself.

And when Oliver woke up, she decided to help him. Just until they found Walter, she said, because she knew the proximity will hurt her feelings.

As he wrapped his fingers around hers, thanking her, Oliver’s eyes were on her wrist, now clear of numbers.

‘Must be nice’, he said, lowly. ‘Not having to worry about it anymore.’

Felicity winced and took her hand out of his hold. ‘I wouldn’t know.’

●/●/●

It was a few days later, when Oliver told her, out of the blue, how important his numbers were on the island.

And now that he didn’t have them anymore, it frightened him, because he doesn’t have that certainty anymore, that he’ll live.

Felicity didn’t know how to answer to that. So she just wrapped her fingers around his bicep, in a comforting matter.

‘Your soul mate is happy to have you, I’m sure.’

Oliver just stared at her for a long while, then turned around and walked away without saying anything.

●/●/●

Oliver was the one to bring it up again, weeks later, the day after Helena got to her.

‘Are you happy?’, he asked, staring at her wrist.

‘Are you?’, was her quick response.

Oliver smiled, but it looked sad. ‘When my numbers disappeared, the only person who was with me at the moment still had numbers going down.’

‘When my numbers disappeared’, Felicity countered, ‘the only person who was with me at the moment was one who didn't have numbers anymore.’

‘And after my numbers disappeared’, Oliver went on like she hasn’t said anything, ‘you started babbling about how you don’t believe that numbers should be a taboo subject.’

Felicity’s heart was somewhere on the floor. She couldn’t look at him. But she couldn’t keep quiet either.

‘And after my numbers disappeared, you were bleeding on my back seat.’

Oliver didn’t say anything, for a long while. After Felicity’s heart slowed down to its normal rhythm, she risked looking at him.

He was looking at her wrist.

‘Fate’s a bitch’, she found herself whispering, making him look up, finally, into her eyes. Felicity couldn’t read his expression.

‘Unfortunately, there’s nothing we can do about that’, Oliver said strongly, with a sense of finality.

Then, he walked away.

And Felicity knew there wasn’t any chance for them left.

It hurt, but Oliver was right. There wasn’t anything they could do about it.

●/●/●

That didn’t stop her from falling for him.

Quickly.

And strongly.

Maybe they weren’t soul mates.

Maybe Fate screwed them over.

But Felicity still found her heart longing for Oliver.

She never said anything.

●/●/●

Felicity seemed to accept his conclusion, that there wasn’t anything they could do.

That didn’t stop Oliver from caring about her.

And more strongly that he thought he could.

Maybe they weren’t soul mates.

Maybe Fate screwed them over.

But Oliver still found his heart longing for Felicity.

He never said anything.

●/●/●

When Oliver left Starling City again, he didn’t dare think about Felicity.

When Oliver left Starling City, Felicity couldn’t think of anybody else.

●/●/●

They were on the island, the god awful island with land mines and wrecked fraters and airplanes.

And Oliver didn’t want to leave.

Felicity was desperate, to bring him home. She tried, but he didn’t want to leave.

He said he was happy to see them, to see her. He saved her from an explosion, running his fingers down her back when he helped her up from the ground.

But he didn’t want to leave.

With one look at Digg, who didn’t know anything about their numbers, Felicity decided to take a leap.

‘You’re saying that you don’t want to be the Hood anymore.’

‘The city doesn’t need the Hood’, Oliver said strongly. ‘I failed the city. And I can’t… be the Hood anymore.’

‘You’re wrong’, Felicity said slowly, taking a few more steps towards him.

‘I’m not’, he shook his head.

‘You are and you aren’t. You’re right, you failed the city, we all did. But that just means you have to come back and fight for it.’

‘No’, Oliver said again, and Felicity took a deep breath and straightened her back.

‘A few months ago’, her voice cracked but she pushed through it, ‘we dismissed Fate.’

Oliver froze, and quickly averted his eyes, focusing them on something behind her, probably Digg. Felicity didn’t stop talking.

‘We said that Fate’s a bitch and we left it at that. We… settled, concluded that there was a mistake. Why did we do that?’

‘What does this have to do with anything?’, Oliver said, still not looking at her.

‘Because I think we were wrong. I think I’m your soul mate, because your numbers disappeared in my office. And I think you’re my soul mate, because my numbers disappeared when you-‘

‘It can’t be right, Felicity’, he said angrily, finally looking at her. ‘It’s not that easy. If it were, your numbers would have disappeared in your office too.’

‘Yes’, she breathed out. ‘You’re right. If it were easy, than I would have been supposed to love Oliver Queen. But it’s still easy, because I’m supposed to love the Hood. I’m supposed to love the Oliver Queen who wears the hood.’

There were a lot of emotions in his eyes. Felicity felt breathless, and she felt draw to him, more than before. Now that she acknowledged it, said it out loud, Felicity didn’t think there will be a moment when she will stop believing that the gorgeous man standing in front of her is her soul mate.

 ●/●/●

Oliver doesn’t deserve her.

She’s light, and he’s darkness. But she’s still here, in front of him, in the middle of his Hell on Earth, begging him to come home.

Begging him to come home, to her.

He thinks that’s what she’s saying.

But she can’t be right.

‘You say it like it’s so easy.’, he found himself saying, struggling against the tears threatening to fall. ‘I’m a killer, Felicity. I have done things you couldn’t even fathom. And you’re here, telling that me that… it’ll be easy? For you to love me? Even if Fate screwed us over?’

‘No’, Felicity shook her head. ‘I’m here telling you that it feels easy, loving you. I’m telling you that I believe I’ll fall in love with you. And I’m here telling you that Starling City needs you. Us’, she said with a spare look at Digg, who was wordlessly gaping at them.

‘That’s what’s important right now, Oliver. That because of our numbers, Fate made it clear that you should wear the Hood.’

It took a few seconds, of Oliver looking at her in awe and with fear, but in the end he sighed, clenching his fists a few times.

‘You truly believe that?’

‘Yes’, Felicity didn’t hesitate in answering. ‘And you trust me’, she smirked. ‘So pack up and come home.’

She was right, Oliver did trust her. It only took a quick look towards Digg, who was nodding violently behind Felicity, and it only took a quick look towards Felicity’s right wrist. She had a bracelet on there, simple and thin, a strip of green leather with a silver charm on it. An arrowhead.

Oliver started packing, making Felicity grin and smile at him so widely, his heart swelled in his chest.

●/●/●

He wanted to talk about it. About them.

Felicity wouldn’t have it.

‘I know you don’t want to, Oliver. I get it. It’s fine.’

‘But it’s not’, he said slowly, making her smile.

‘We have better things to worry about. I’m sure, that we’ll… talk about it. Eventually. But there’s no rush.’

Oliver swallowed.

‘I don’t want to keep you waiting.’

Felicity blushed at that, and she quickly wrapped her hands around his shoulders, shocking Oliver into silence.

It took a few beats, but Oliver hesitantly put a hand around her waist, making Felicity sigh happily.

She kissed his cheek as she pulled back, and smiled softly.

‘I’ll say this once, just so we’re clear.’, she looked up into his eyes. ‘I’m half way to loving you, and I don’t care, if it’s Fate, if it’s me, if it’s you, if it’s some sick joke the Universe has for us. I don’t care, because it feels right, and it feels easy.’

‘I know it’s not going to be easy’, she chuckled. ‘You’re a billionaire superhero, for god’s sake, and I’m your EA. But I want it, I want you. And I’m not going to wait for you.’

His face must have shown his surprise, because Felicity smiled and ran a finger over his right brow.

‘I’m not going to sit on my ass and wait for you to make up your mind. I told you once, that I’ll do anything in my power to help Fate get my soul mate closer. So now, I’m going to do anything in my power to convince you, that we are soul mates and that we could be so. good.’, she said breathlessly, slowly.

There was power in her words. Conviction. Certainty.

It would have been easy, for Oliver to believe Felicity. Maybe he did, but he didn’t say anything. He couldn’t.

Still, Felicity seemed satisfied. Because she smiled at him one more time, nodded, and turned around to grab her tablet and update him on the meetings he had scheduled that day.

●/●/●

True to her word, Felicity did everything she could.

From small things, helping him during QC meetings, to bigger things, helping him save the city at night.

She kept him grounded, brought him back on the right path when he stirred away from it.

She kept him sane, healthy, both physically and mentally.

She made him fall for her. Slowly. But surely.

When Oliver realized that he was in love with Felicity truly and fully, it was years later, and he was bleeding on a table in the Foundry. Digg was working quickly on stitching him up, and Felicity was holding his hand, and running a cold, wet washcloth on his forehead.

‘I love you’, he said, wincing when Digg’s needle faltered.

Felicity didn’t even look up.

‘Good’, she said quickly. ‘Now hold still.’

Oliver just stared at her. He wanted to laugh, maybe she didn’t realize what he said? He wanted to cry, maybe she did realize, and over the years, she changed her mind.

He didn’t say anything. He just held himself still and let Digg work on him.

●/●/●

A few hours later, as Felicity’s gathering her things to leave the Foundry, she makes her way to where Oliver is sitting in her chair.

She leans down and kisses him. With her hand on his neck, just a quick press of lips, a sigh breathed out into his skin.

‘Come on’, she says, as he’s staring up at her in awe.

‘Where?’, he grabs her hand, the one that still has her arrowhead bracelet on.

She scrunches up her nose, amused. ‘I kinda don’t want the first time I share a bed with my soul mate to be in his sister’s apartment. So my place. Plus, I’ll be able to keep an eye on your stitches.’

He just stares. He can’t look away. And he can’t move either.

‘I love you’, Felicity smiles. ‘If that wasn’t clear. Now come on’, she tugs on his hand. ‘I’m exhausted. I need pizza and to fall asleep in your arms.’

Oliver can’t say no to that.

Over the next years, he learns that there are very few instances in which he can say no to Felicity.


	85. The Punch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _OMG! I love your stories soo much, if you have time could you do an olicity au: "I accidentally punched you in the face when I was trying to punch a different guy in the face I am so sorry"?? Thank you so much!!!_

Felicity wasn’t having a good day, and it wasn’t even 9 am yet.

She spent half the night awake, working on a piece of code that was giving her trouble, for a product she was supposed to present to the board at noon. It was the most important step in her career yet, because even though she was a junior IT specialist, her boss saw her talent, and decided to give her a chance. She was to design a product of her choosing, and present it to the whole board of directors, alongside a couple of her colleagues. The board will choose a single project to their liking, and they’ll invest in developing it.

She has been working on the program for the past three months, only during nights and weekends, when she wasn’t at work. Felicity was excited, and thoroughly terrified, no matter how proud of the outcome she was.

With these thoughts in mind, and with three hours of sleep, she woke up and got ready for work.

But she had to shower with cold water, the hot one not working. And she was out of her favorite cheese cream. And she messed up her eyeliner, so the only solution was to make her wings a lot longer than usual. And her espresso machine blew up as she was trying to make coffee.

So Felicity was going to be late for work, because the Starbucks near the offices had a long waiting line.

And then, the guy who stood behind her in line called her ‘sweetheart’ and asked to buy her a cup of coffee.

Felicity politely declined.

Then, the guy asked for her phone number.

Felicity politely declined.

Then, the guy caressed her elbow, telling her to ‘not be like that, baby’.

Felicity not so politely declined.

Then, the guy’s hand wandered down, resting on her ass and squeezing it.

Felicity took a deep breath and quickly turned around, punching the guy straight in the nose, as hard as she could.

Except she didn’t punch the guy standing behind her. She punched the guy standing behind him. She just punched Oliver Queen in the face, the CEO of the firm she worked at.

Because Oliver saw what the guy in front of him was doing to Felicity, and he stepped in, shoving the guy to the side.

And Felicity punched Oliver Queen in the face.

Her knuckles hurt. And his nose was bleeding.

She just stood there, gaping. Staring at the blood pouring down Oliver’s face. He seemed as surprised as she was.

Then, the guy who felt Felicity up started laughing. He was at Felicity’s side, two steps away, and he was laughing. At her. And at Oliver.

Felicity turned around, set on punching _him_ this time, but Oliver was already there, giving the guy a wicked right hook, sending him falling to the ground, groaning in pain.

Then, there were two men taking the douchebag and throwing him out of the coffee shop, and a barista was handing Oliver a washcloth, and herding him towards the bathroom.

Of course, that’s when Felicity’s phone started ringing, her boss yelling that she was late and that he wanted to see her presentation before they had the meeting with the board.

‘Go’, Oliver told her. ‘I’m fine.’

‘You’re bleeding’, Felicity all but screeched, but he just shrugged in return.

‘It’s not the first broken nose I got. Probably won’t be the last. I don’t want you losing your job because of an asshole and a…’, he winced, ‘pretty improbably chain of events.’

Felicity bit on her lower lip and took a deep breath.

‘Mr. Queen’, she started by saying, making him raise an eyebrow, ‘I need a favor. Please, for the love of everything that is holy, the next time you see me, can you forget this ever happened?’

He seemed confused. ‘I’m going to see you again?’

‘Please, Mr. Queen’, Felicity all but begged. ‘Promise me you’ll forget about this. And I’ll owe you. Big time.’

He seemed amused. ‘You know who I am, so you know I don’t need a lot of things that I can’t get myself.’

Felicity narrowed her eyes. ‘Trust me when I tell you, that there will come a time when you’ll need something from me. So please, Mr. Queen, promise me that the next time you see me, you’ll forget this happened and you’ll base your decision without thinking of … your nose bleeding.’

‘Decision?’, Oliver asked, frowning profoundly.

Felicity’s phone started ringing again.

‘Promise me’, she said somewhat sternly, and he nodded.

She started walking away.

‘I don’t even know your name’, she heard Oliver say, but Felicity couldn’t spare the time to answer him.

‘You’ll learn it soon enough’, she muttered under her breath and all but ran to the office.

-:-

Felicity flinched with her whole body when she saw Oliver a couple of hours later. His nose had a white bandage on it, and there was a lot of bruising under it.

‘What are you doing here?’, he asked, somewhat angrily.

Felicity’s boss took a step forward, then, and introduced her. She tried her best to smile casually at him, but it was a hard thing to do, when he was gaping openly.

‘Felicity Smoak’, he said her name, trying it out. Then, his whole expression turned into one of… cockiness.

‘We’ve met’, Oliver said, eyes skipping to Felicity’s boss. ‘Intimately.’

Felicity’s jaw dropped, and her cheeks flamed, in sync with Oliver’s mother saying his name.

Because his mother was there.

And so was all the rest of the board of directors of Queen Consolidated.

And they were all staring at her.

‘I just meant’, Oliver smirked, ‘that’s she’s responsible for my broken nose.’

‘Mr. Queen’, Felicity all but whined. ‘You promised you’d forget about it.’

‘Right’, he was quick to smirk. ‘I did promise that. So, Miss Smoak. What product are you showcasing today?’

Felicity took a deep breath, sync-ed her tablet with the monitors in the conference room, and got to work.

-:-

Her presentation went well.

She only started babbling twice.

The first time, her boss pointedly cleared his throat, and in the months she has been working under him, Felicity got used to gathering her thoughts at his signal. So that crisis was adverted.

The second time Felicity started babbling off topic, Oliver interrupted her, highly amused, and asked her something only slightly relevant to the topic. But it did the job, and that crisis was adverted.

When she was done, the members of the board asked a few questions, that Felicity answered easily and Oliver’s mother told her, not unkindly, that the board will think about her proposition and she shall receive information about their decision.

Then, Mrs. Queen smirked.

‘I do admire a woman that can take care of herself.’

Felicity blushed, all over again, and turned to look at Oliver.

‘I’m sorry, Mr. Queen, about your nose. I don’t think I said that this morning. And thank you, for intervening.’

Oliver just waved it off.

‘There’s no need to thank me, it’s clear that you can handle yourself quite well, Miss Smoak.’

Felicity’s boss started not so subtlety stirring her out the door, so she left, smiling at the board and politely thanking them again.

-:-

Just as she was about to leave for the day, there was a knock on her office door, and a smiling Oliver Queen leaning against the doorknob.

‘Miss Smoak, the final decision will be made between your security program and Matt Scrow’s internal communicator.’

Felicity smiled.

‘And, seriously’, Oliver rolled his eyes, ‘QC already has a communicator that nobody uses.’

‘Thank you, Mr. Queen’, she smiled wider.

‘Please, call me Oliver.’

‘Oliver’, Felicity felt herself blush. ‘Should you be telling me this?’

‘No’, he was quick to chuckle. ‘I really shouldn’t. But I have a feeling you’re not going to rat me out.’

Felicity chuckled, lingering, even though her coat was already on and her bag was in her hand.

‘So, Felicity. I recall you saying you’re going to owe me.’

‘Yes, right’, she nodded. ‘What do you need?’

‘Dinner.’, Oliver said, serious. ‘I was thinking Italian.’

Felicity frowned. ‘Am I paying?’

It took a beat, but he laughed. ‘No, I will be paying. You just have to agree to the date.’

Felicity’s jaw dropped. She managed to whisper _oh my god_ under her breath, and she had to count backwards from three to stop herself from babbling. She opened her mouth, intent on saying _god yes_ , but managed to close it in time. She counted backwards from 5, and in the end, all she could do was nod, blushing furiously and biting her lower lip.

Oliver grinned like a lunatic.

But he also walked her home at the end of the night, and sweetly kissed her cheek.

-:-

Years later, people still ask how they met.

Felicity starts telling the story of her presentation, how he was a part of the board and how he asked her out to dinner when she won the contest.

Oliver insists on telling the truth. ‘She punched me by mistake and I came back for more’.


	86. Felicity vs. Constantine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _Hey Sim! I was wondering if you could write something along the lines of an old friend of Felicity comes to see her and ends up meeting the team? Points if friend teases Oliver. Thank you!!xx_  
>  and  
> Anon asked: _Constantine shows up in the Arrow universe because he's in pursuit of Ra's. He's also there for Felicity._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I’m just ignoring Ray’s existence. Oliver’s still handling QC, and Felicity’s still his EA)

Felicity had her back to the door, but Oliver didn’t, so she saw his eyes skipping to something at her back.

‘Can we help you?’, Oliver asked.

‘Nawh, mate’, a male voice with a thick accent said, making Felicity freeze. ‘I’m here for Blondie.’

‘Oh, frack’, Felicity breathed out, making Oliver frown down at her.

‘Is there, by any chance’, Felicity winced, ‘a mildly attractive blonde guy standing behind me? In a suit with a ridiculously colored tie and a boring tan trench coat?’

‘Mildly attractive?', she heard the man say, somewhat affronted, and Felicity sighed again, needing no more assurance.

Oliver was still frowning at her, Digg was watching the foreign man with a raised eyebrow.

Felicity turned around and managed to smile.

‘Constantine.’

He smirked. ‘Smoak.’

Felicity sighed again, but made her way towards him, and the man grinned before hugging her tightly.

‘Why are you here?’, Felicity whined against his shoulder. ‘There’s always trouble wherever you go.’

He snorted, good naturally, but pushed away from her hold.

‘Aren’t you going to introduce us?’, his eyes skipped to Oliver and Digg.

Felicity turned around to look at them, smiling reassuringly.

‘This is John Constantine, an old friend.’

Constantine scoffed, but didn’t disagree.

‘And this is Oliver Queen, my boss, and John Diggle, his bodyguard and our friend.’

The man shook hands respectfully, but after that was over, Constantine kept staring at Oliver with a very critic eye.

‘Don’t say it’, Felicity begged, going as far as putting a hand on his arm.

Constantine ignored her.

‘You’re very dark’, he told Oliver. ‘Your soul is very dark.’

Oliver simply raised an eyebrow, but it didn’t stop Constantine.

‘You’re aura’s full of green, dark green, which makes me think you have a pretty strong connection with that ridiculous bloke that runs around in leather, shooting arrows left and right. But there’s also a light, it’s small, but it’s there, and, strangely enough, it’s the exact color as Felicity’s aura.’

The men were looking at Constantine with various levels of aggressiveness (Oliver) and confusion (Digg). So Felicity sighed and took a step forward, making Oliver and Digg look at her.

‘Constantine is a mage.’

Digg didn’t miss a beat. ‘Really? That’s what you’re going with? Magic, not clinically insane?’

‘I do love a good cynic’, Constantine said, and Felicity recognized the tone in his voice.

So she had just enough time to move out of the way, before Constantine made a fireball with his bare hands.

Oliver was in front of Felicity in a blink of an eye, Digg had a gun pointed at Constantine chest, but he just kept grinning and playing with the fire ball.

He made it disappear a few seconds later, but neither Oliver nor Digg relaxed.

‘So’, Constantine grinned at Oliver. ‘You’re the Arrow. Wanna help me catch someone called Ra’s al Ghul?’

That made Oliver slowly relax from his attacking position, adopting a more normal posture.

‘Why?’

Constantine raised an eyebrow. ‘So you know who he is.’

Felicity nodded at his questioning look, and Constantine turned back to Oliver to explain.

‘Magic is about balance. And the type of magic he’s using, it’s dark. And… dangerous. Balance must be restored.’

Felicity snorted, making Constantine glare at her.

‘Sorry’, she said sweetly. ‘But you really don’t have to use the voodoo mumbo jumbo crap with us.’

Constantine eyed her wearily, but in the end he said, in the most deadpan voice he could: ‘I have to kill him cause he’s a dangerous arse.’

That made Digg finally lower his gun. ‘Sounds like a plan.’

He looked apprehensive. Oliver looked… mildly disturbed and very annoyed. Constantine looked excited.

Felicity sighed and canceled the rest of Oliver’s meetings for the day.

○⃝†⃝○

The first thing Constantine did when they got to the Foundry was to grin at Felicity.

‘Did you have sex on these tables yet?’

‘No’, she narrowed her eyes.

‘Do you wanna?’

Felicity rolled her eyes easily, going as far as lightly punching Constantine in the arm.

‘So how do you two know each other?’, Digg asked, glaring at the back of Constantine’s head.

Felicity smiled fondly, Digg’s concern always warmed her heart, and when it was clear that Constantine wasn’t going to answer, she did.

‘He was working a job in Vegas, my senior year of highschool. Our paths crossed, and he thought I was a witch.’

‘Why?’, Oliver asked with no infliction in his voice.

‘Because I was a goth back then. And I happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. A couple of times. Anyway’, she shrugged. ‘I ended up helping Constantine finish the job he was working on and he’s been trying to get into my pants ever since.’

She grinned at Oliver. ‘Unsuccessfully.’

‘Till this day’, Constantine pointed a finger at her, ‘you are the only woman who refused me.’

‘And I will keep doing so’, Felicity snickered, ‘till my dying day.’

Constantine mumbled something under his breath, that Felicity didn’t catch, but then he straightened his back and turned to look at Oliver, with a serious expression.

‘I need to know everything you do.’

Oliver sighed, sharing a look with Felicity, but he did start talking.

○⃝†⃝○

Constantine was staring at Oliver in seemingly shock, when he was done.

‘He wants ya to take his place?’, Constantine asked for the billionth time.

Oliver nodded.

‘And do you want that?’

‘No’, Oliver was quick to answer. ‘But it doesn’t look like he’s going to give me much choice.’

Constantine kept staring at him, but then he turned to Felicity, with a look of apprehension.

‘How did ya find this bloke, anyway?’

Oliver glared, and Felicity was right there with him.

‘It doesn’t matter, John’, she told Constantine. ‘Now, it’s your turn to tell us what you know.’

‘Not much’, he shrugged. ‘Just a spell I can use to summon him and a seal that’s gonna trap him.’

Team Arrow stared at him with their jaws dropped.

‘Why do you need us, then?’, Oliver asked, still untrusting.

Constantine winced. ‘The spell requires blood. His blood.’

‘We don’t have his blood’, Oliver pointed out.

‘But ya could get your hands on it.’, Constantine argued. ‘At least you have a reason to see him. If I show my face to Ra’s al Ghul, he’ll be running the other direction before I could say _stop you arsehole_.’

‘Wait’, Digg said, somewhat amused, ‘you think Ra’s al Ghul is going to be running from you?’

‘If he has any hint of self preservation, yeah.’

Digg and Oliver were looking at Constantine with a very distinct look of _boy, you crazy_ , so Felicity decided to bite the bullet.

‘Why?’, she asked.

‘Ra’s al Ghul is immortal, for lack of a better word. Because of the Lazarus Pit, nothing and nobody can kill him. Almost nobody. There are two people in the world that can kill Ra’s al Ghul: himself and me.’

‘Why you?’, Oliver asked, genuinely curious.

‘You don’t know me, mate’, Constantine smirked. ‘You have no idea what I can do.’

‘That didn’t answer my question’, Oliver deadpanned.

‘As I said’, Constantine glared, ‘the word has balance. For every very bad shit, there’s some very good shit.’

‘So you’re the good shit to Ra’s bad shit?’, Digg asked, frowning furiously.

‘Nawh’, Constantine snorted, ‘I’m the bastard who gets to kill him.’

‘Do you ever answer any question?’, Oliver asked, sighing deeply.

‘Ask along, Cupid!’, Constantine snickered.

‘WE DO NOT MENTION THAT NAME IN HERE’, Felicity screeched, but quickly turned around, typing furiously at her computers. Thankfully, Constantine didn’t ask.

When Oliver was sure that Felicity went back to her work and to ignoring them, he lowered his voice and went as far as taking a few steps towards Constantine.

‘I need your help’, he gritted out, ‘because I cannot leave.’

Constantine merely raised an eyebrow.

‘Ra’s al Ghul will do anything to get me to accept his offer.’, Oliver went on. ‘He will destroy everything that I care for, and kill everyone that I love, and I cannot have that. And I cannot be part of the League of Assassins either.’

Constantine’s eyes skipped to Felicity for a beat, and when he looked back at Oliver, he seemed calculating.

‘Yeah, you need help, mate’, he finally said.

‘John!’, Felicity’s voice interrupted them, and Constantine and Digg both answered.

‘I meant Constantine’, Felicity said after a beat, turning around in her seat.

‘You say you’re powerful, right?’

He looked affronted again, but Felicity waved it off.

‘I just mean’, she said, ‘are you strong enough to use someone else’s blood to summon Ra’s?’

‘I need his blood’, Constantine frowned.

‘But what about someone close?, Felicity insisted. ‘Like, someone who’s blood is 50% Ra’s?’

Constantine didn’t seem to understand, but Oliver did.

‘She wouldn’t agree to it’, he shook his head.

‘She kinda did’, Felicity winced. ‘See, I was just talking to her, and she really doesn’t want you to be the ruler of the League.’

‘So she’s okay with us killing her father?’, Olive asked.

Felicity nodded.

‘Ra’s al Ghul has a daughter?’, Constantine asked.

‘Yes’, Felicity nodded. ‘And she’s on her way.’

‘I can do it’, Constantine finally said. ‘It’ll work.’

‘There’s just one more question left’, Digg gravely said, looking at Oliver. ‘Are we okay with letting Nyssa be the head of the League?’

‘There’s no other choice’, Oliver said slowly, very pointedly not looking at Felicity.

‘I’ll talk to her’, Felicity absently said, and none of the men really had anything to answer to that.

○⃝†⃝○

They went to the outskirts of town, to an abandoned warehouse. Constantine spent a few hours making the alarmingly large seal on the floor. Painted in his blood.

To Oliver’s surprise, Felicity didn’t even bat an eye. Instead, she put a blanket down on the floor, and sat on it, talking with Constantine about a lot of things.

She asked about someone called Chas, and teased him about someone called Zed. And Constantine asked about Felicity’s mother, and she spent a long time telling him about how she ended up working with the Arrow. Oliver was surprised by how she didn’t shy anyway from details, Felicity told Constantine a lot of things.  

And she told them easily. There was a sort of camaraderie between Felicity and Constantine, that surprised Oliver. Because Felicity was a person who didn’t become this friendly easily.

Oliver made a note, that if he were to survive this, he’d ask Felicity about Constantine.

○⃝†⃝○

‘So mate’, Constantine appeared by Oliver’s side, ‘why aren’t you banging Blondie yet?’

Oliver was silent for a couple of seconds, looking at Felicity. Then he turned and glared at Constantine.

‘I am not having this conversation with you.’

‘But-‘

‘No!’, Oliver said more strongly. Thankfully, Nyssa came into the warehouse, efficiently killing the conversation.

When Constantine saw Nyssa, he raised his eyebrows. ‘You’ll do just nicely.’, he said, and Nyssa took a step backwards.

‘What are you?’, she said, and Oliver was surprised to see fear in her demeanor.

Constantine just grinned.

‘I’m the one who’s gonna kill ya dad.’

With that, he got to work.

○⃝†⃝○

Ra’s al Ghul burned in a large, purple flame.

Nyssa left as fast as she could, but not before having a hushed conversation with Felicity.

When it was time for Constantine to leave, Felicity hugged him tightly. But when she pulled away, Constantine didn’t. Instead, he spared a look in Oliver’s direction and kissed Felicity.

She was laughing against his lips, trying to detach herself, but Oliver could see that Felicity’s wasn’t _really_ trying to stop him. So Oliver held back, and didn’t intervene.

Constantine pulled away with a yelp, after Felicity bit on his lower lip.

‘Go away, John’, she laughed. ‘I don’t wanna see you again.’

‘You hurt me, Smoak’, he pouted.

‘You are followed by the biggest of troubles’, Felicity shook her head. ‘I really don’t want to see you again.’

‘I just helped the love of your life stay in town!’

Felicity raised an eyebrow. ‘It’s funny’, she said slowly and teasingly, ‘that you think I wouldn’t have been able to do that all on my own.’

Constantine laughed at that, out loud, but he also kissed Felicity on the cheek. Then, he threw Oliver a very pointed look, and left.

‘The relationships with the men around you never cease to amaze me’, Diggle said, making Felicity giggle.

‘Are you jealous, Digg?’

‘No’, he laughed. ‘I’m just saying, you take my temperature by kissing my forehead and you platonically kiss wizards instead of saying goodbye.’

‘He’s not a wizard’, Oliver felt the need to point out, making Felicity snicker.

‘You should see me with Cisco’, Felicity said, dreamily. ‘Or Barry.’

‘Let’s not’, Oliver said pointedly, making her snicker again.

○⃝†⃝○

When Oliver found the courage to ask about Constantine, he was naked in Felicity’s bed, tired and pleased.

She just laughed for a long while, told him that she liked when he got jealous. Then she kissed him. Again. And again.

Felicity didn’t answer Oliver’s question, which was a very Constantine thing to do, it didn’t go past Oliver. But he didn’t really care anymore.


	87. Just how ARROWgant are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [magsimags](http://magsimags.tumblr.com/) _i'm so glad you're opening prompts again. can you write me something fluffy, kinda season 4 future fic? you reblogged[that post of things that need to happen in season 4 of arrow](http://sssssssim.tumblr.com/post/113892339026/things-i-will-require-of-arrow-season-four). choose something from there. just fluff. and those two being happy cause they fucking deserve it._
> 
> Quentin Lance starts making bad archery puns. Here's a quicky!

Something changed with Quentin Lance, recently. Oliver wasn’t sure what it was, or what to make of it, but every time they met now, Lance would… linger.

Talk to the Arrow. Nothing important, and more often than not, the conversation was one sided. And almost always, it ended in a bad joke.

Oliver was very confused.

←←←

When a rogue League of Assassins member was wrecking havoc in the city, Lance sighed, dramatically.

‘You know, it’s very uncommon for two archers to have the same score. Everybody knows that bow ties went out of style ages ago.’

Felicity started laughing in his ear.

‘They’re not out of style’, was all Oliver managed to say, making Lance walk away laughing.

←←←

One time, Lance had to grab one of Oliver’s arrows and stick it into a drug dealer’s leg.

‘You know’, Lance winced, ‘I’m not a big fan of archery. It has too many drawbacks.’

Oliver ignored him, and Felicity’s snort in his ear.

←←←

After a particularly difficult fight, Lance leveled him with a look.

‘It didn’t seem like your arrows were hitting their mark that often. I know you make them yourself, maybe you… missed the point.’

It took Oliver a few seconds to catch that one. Just as he understood it, Felicity started snickering in his ear.

‘Why do you do this?’, Oliver found himself asking.

Lance just laughed.

←←←

After a couple of relatively calm days in Starling, Oliver was delivering a few robbers to Lance.

Who sighed. ‘Did you change your target audience, or something?’

Before Oliver could respond, Lance was already back inside the precinct.

‘Why is he doing this?’, Oliver asked.

‘I don’t know, but I’m loving it’, Felicity snickered.

←←←

They were fighting about something, Oliver doesn’t remember what.

But Lance said, in a very loud voice: ‘Just how arrogant are you?’

Felicity giggled, making both of the men turn to her.

‘Arrow-gant’, she said, innocently, making Lance smirk.

‘Yeah, just how arrow-gant are you?’

Oliver felt the need to punch something.

←←←

How Felicity ended up shooting a couple of arrows into the bag guy, using Oliver’s spare bow, he had absolutely no idea.

But in the aftermath of that moment, Lance smirked at him.

‘If you knew she was into archery, you would have knocked her up ages ago, am I right?’

Oliver groaned, turning around and leaving, to the sounds of Felicity’s laughter.

←←←

Two days later, Felicity and Oliver got into a pretty bad fight, and Lance was there to witness it.

After Felicity stormed out, Lance put a hand on Oliver’s shoulder.

‘It’s okay, kid, I still think you have a shot.’

←←←

The next time Felicity ended up on a battle field, when he was checking her for injuries, Lance asked her in a concerned tone:

‘Do you have an arrow in you?’

Of course, Felicity said no.

Which led to Lance wiggling his eyebrows and saying, in the most not subtle tone ever:

‘Do you want one?’

It took a few beats, but Felicity started laughing. Hysterically.

‘Why do you keep doing that?’, Oliver asked Lance, desperation seeping through.

Lance didn’t answer.

←←←

It all turned south on Thea’s birthday. She threw a huge party, and even though it was at Verdant, the Police was still called.

Captain Lance showed up, heading straight for Oliver.

‘I’m gonna let it go with a warning, if you wrap this up in two hours.’

Felicity appeared by their side, seemingly out of nowhere.

‘We promise we will wrap this up in two hours.’, she told the Captain sweetly. 

Lance nodded, looking Felicity up and down. She was wearing a bright yellow dress that caught everyone’s eye, so Oliver didn’t think much of it. He did pause, however, when he saw Lance giving him the same once over.

‘You know’, Lance said conversationally, ‘you two would look very good together. Or, how do kids call it these days? Smoaking hot?’

Felicity snorted. ‘Sorry, Captain, but that’s one I’ve heard a bazillion times before.’

Lance smirked, and didn’t say anything else as he left.

←←←

Oliver didn’t realize it, not until the end of the party. When he all but ran to Felicity.

‘Lance made a pun.’, he said, desperately.

‘So?’, Felicity frowned.

‘Lance doesn’t make puns with Oliver Queen! Lance makes puns with the Arrow.’

‘Oh, frack.’

←←←

Oliver managed to get enough courage to confront Lance.

‘The jokes need to stop, Captain.’

Lance just snorted. ‘They’ll stop as soon as you’re comfortable enough around me to tell me who you really are.’

‘That’s actually pretty smart’, Felicity absently said in Oliver’s ear.

‘Of course’, Lance went on, ‘it’s not like I don’t know who you are, Queen. I just thought I’d give you a chance to fess up.’

Oliver didn’t say anything.

'Unless', Lance tilted his head, 'Miss Smoak has a habit of dating two different men at the same time.'

There was a lengthy awkward pause.

'Felicity isn't dating anybody at the moment', Oliver finally said, slowly. 

‘Okay, look, Oliver’, Lance rolled his eyes. ‘I’ll tell you one more pun, and then I’m gonna stop, okay?’

Oliver nodded, but he also turned off his voice modulator.

‘What did the beautiful blonde say to the Arrow?’, Lance grinned, pausing for dramatic effect. 

‘You make me quiver.’

‘I did not say that!’, Felicity screeched in his year, and that was what made Oliver laugh.


	88. ... there was a spider.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _‘All my intel said you’re not meant to be back until next week and I’m sitting here using your flat as a sniper nest to kill a bad guy. This is awkward.’ AU_

Oliver was woken up by a gut piercing scream.

He didn’t remember falling asleep. But he did remember thinking that the couch was really comfortable.

But Oliver woke up quickly, reaching for his bow and knocking an arrow in it, pointing it at the woman, even before she stopped screaming.

The woman was Felicity Smoak, junior IT specialist for his company, Oliver knew this. But there was a huge problem, because his intel told him that she’ll be away till the end of the week. That’s why Oliver chose this apartment, because it was empty. And because it gave him easy access to the Bratva captain he was following. 

She wasn’t supposed to be home. It was Wendsday, she was supposed to come back on Sunday. So, while Oliver still had his suit on, his hood was down and his mask was lying on the coffee table.

Felicity didn’t look afraid, even though there was an arrow pointed straight at her chest. She was gaping openly, clearly having recognized him, and then she took a deep breath and looked around her living room. Oliver’s dirty clothes were scattered on the floor, there were empty takeout containers piled up in a certain corner on the floor, and next to the windows, there were two different cameras on tripods, a shot gun and several cases filled with arrows and other various ammo.

‘Holy god’, Felicity breathed out.

Oliver opened his mouth to say something, but Felicity’s phone ringing interrupted him.

She looked back to him with big eyes. ‘Mr. Queen, if I don’t answer that, my neighbor will call the cops.’

He nodded, but didn’t lower his bow. So Felicity gulped and slowly took her phone out of the pocket of her coat.

‘Mrs. Fernandez’, she answered the phone in a sweet tone, even though she was still staring at Oliver with her eyes alarmingly wide. ‘Yeah, no, I’m fine. There was a… spider. Yeah, no, it’s gone now, I fried it with hairspray and a lighter.’ Oliver raised an eyebrow at that, but she ignored it. ‘So yeah, no, I’m good, no need to call the cops or anything. Okay, yeah, thanks, Mrs. Fernandez, good night.’

After she hung up, Felicity threw her phone on to the couch, took off her jacket and threw it over Oliver’s dirty clothes, and towed off her heels, pushing them to the side too.

Oliver still had an arrow aimed at her, but he watched her with avid interest. Because people didn’t normally react like this to the Arrow. Oliver was pretty certain than nobody would react like this upon coming home and catching the Arrow napping on their couch.

So Oliver watched her, as she got comfortable, as she took her hair out of the bun she had it in and as she groaned when her feet landed on the carpet.

She was beautiful, Oliver knew this even before seeing her. But she looked tired. She was wearing a tight black dress, that was wrinkled on the edge, and as he looked closer, Oliver noticed that her eyes were red and puffy and that her lower lip was red, like she was biting at it.

‘May I sit down?’, she asked and Oliver must have pulled a face, because she snorted, but she also slowly made her way to the couch and sat down, crossing her ankles over the coffee table, closing her eyes and sighing in relief.

‘Are you aware that you still have an arrow pointed at me?’, she asked without opening her eyes.

‘You are way too relaxed about this’, Oliver found himself saying, making her snort again.

‘Well’, she said brightly, looking at him and grinning widely. ‘You haven’t killed me yet, so there’s that. You might end up killing me later, cause I’ve seen your face and all, but’, she said pointedly, looking towards the window, ‘I figured you’ll be more interested in getting your hands on the creepy Russian mob captain from across the street.’

Oliver’s fingered tightened over the bow. ‘How do you know that?’

She sighed, again. ‘Do you know who I am?’

‘Yes, Miss Smoak.’, Oliver glared.

‘Do you know where I work?’

He nodded.

‘I’m guessing you don’t know that I’m way overqualified for it, and that I’m probably the best hacker in the country.’

‘That’s not helping your case, Miss Smoak.’

‘Give me five minutes’, she said, making Oliver raise an eyebrow. ‘Lower your bow, give me my laptop and five minutes, and I’ll hack his network and get you all the information you need.’

When he didn’t answer, Felicity’s cocky expression turned a bit softer, a bit more hesitant.

‘I’ve been doing it for months’, she said. ‘I’ve been giving the cops anonymous tips for months, but either they’re not taking me seriously, or he’s exceptionally good at covering his tracks.’

That made Oliver lower his bow.

‘Why do you do that?’

Her demeanor changed again, she lowered her head and her shoulders. She looked ashamed.

‘I’ve seen him, handing out drugs and beating girls up. So I hacked him, and realized he was a mob boss. And, honestly, I was afraid. Because I know, that if I go to the Police with what I saw, I know he has the resources and means to shut me up. So I did what I could, anonymously.’

She was looking at Oliver hesitantly, and it took a beat to realize that she was waiting for his approval.

‘That was smart’, he found himself saying.

‘I am smart’, she didn’t miss a beat in answering. ‘So let me get my laptop, Mr. Queen.’

He sighed. ‘Just… call me Oliver.’

Felicity smiled, somewhat shy, and went to her bedroom.

‘You haven’t been in here’, she said, making Oliver freeze and blush.

‘No, I haven’t.’

‘Huh’, he heard her say, followed by the sound of a drawer being closed.

Two minutes later, she came out wearing a pair of plaid pajama bottoms and a pink tank top, her laptop already open. She sat down on the couch, and started typing immediately, Oliver sitting down beside her so he could see what she was doing. He couldn’t keep up with her, but he still looked.

Five minutes later, she handed him a flash drive and started talking.

‘There’s enough on that to lock him away for a few life times. Maybe the cops will listen to you, more than me. Also, there’s a container filled with prostitutes, that are going to be sold in 20 minutes, down at the docs.’

Oliver hesitated.

‘Go’, she tilted her head. ‘I’ll … keep an eye out on your tech.’

‘I don’t know if I can trust you.’, he said slowly, making her glare.

‘Honestly, Oliver. I come home and find you squatting in my living room, more fire power than in a Die Hard movie, and all I did was scream for a bit. You can trust me.’

When he still didn’t move, Felicity rolled her eyes and reached for a box under the coffee table, pulling out two ear pieces.

Then she demanded his phone, which he gave her, and after pushing a few buttons, they had a working communication link.

‘Now go’, she said sternly. ‘Do you want me to get the Police to the docs?’

‘Not yet’, Oliver sighed, but got up and reached for his bow and mask.

↑○↓

Oliver returned to Felicity’s apartment an hour later, limping and bleeding from several wounds.

She was waiting for him with medical supplies scattered around the coffee table.

‘To be honest’, she said at his questioning look, ‘I wanted to throw you out. But I did some research, and your family thinks you’re in Europe, so I don’t think you have where to go.’

‘So’, she handed him a towel and clothes. ‘Go shower, and I’ll clean up your wounds when you come back.’ Then, she winced. ‘No stitching, though. I have a thing with needles.’

Oliver just stared. ‘This aren’t my clothes’, he found himself saying.

‘D’uh’, Felicity said slowly. ‘All your normal people clothes were dirty. I put them in the wash.’

When he still didn’t move, Felicity sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.

‘You’re bleeding on my carpet. Go wash up, please.’

Oliver listened, surprising even himself.

↑○↓

It was weird, and awkward, with Oliver lying shirtless on the couch, and Felicity sitting on the coffee table, mechanically cleaning his wounds and covering them up with gauze tape.

Only when she was done, Felicity looked at his body. Really looked. At his tattoos and scars, and Oliver flinched hard under her scrutiny.

She snapped out of it, wordlessly handing him a shirt and looking towards the crates of arrows that were still under the windows.

‘That island did a horrible number on you, didn’t it?’, she asked, and Oliver felt a hot rush through him, upon hearing the softness on her tone.

‘You don’t want to know’, he said gruffly, making her turn to him again.

‘What if I do?’, she said strongly, with a certain defiance in her tone, that Oliver was afraid to admit that he liked.

But he didn’t answer, so Felicity nodded and stood up.

‘Well. You’re not going anywhere tonight, right? You’re already acquainted with Bessie, so enjoy.’

‘Bessie?’, Oliver raised an eyebrow.

‘The couch’, Felicity didn’t miss a beat in answering.

He snorted, he couldn’t help himself.

‘But seriously’, she said softly again, ‘you’ll be here when I wake up?’

‘Sure’, Oliver answered, even if he had no intention of doing that.

↑○↓

Oliver woke up to the smell of coffee and bacon, and to someone singing along to what appeared to be a top 40 radio station.

He didn’t plan on actually falling asleep. He wanted to run, pack up and leave. But he fell asleep. And he slept surprisingly well, nightmare free throughout the night.

And now Felicity was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast and singing along to One Direction.

‘Good morning’, she smiled when he made his way to the kitchen. ‘How’s your… everything?’

Oliver smirked. ‘I’m fine.’

‘Good, well’, she smiled brightly, a blush coloring her cheek. ‘Breakfast will be ready in a couple of minutes. Grab yourself some coffee.’

‘I should go’, Oliver tried, making Felicity glare at him.

‘You probably should. But you haven’t already.’

‘I was planning on it.’, Oliver gritted through gritted teeth.

Felicity just sighed and pointed him to a chair. He reluctantly sat down, and she wordlessly handed him a cup of coffee. Minutes later, there was a big plate of food in front of him.

They were silent as they ate, the only sounds in the kitchen coming from the radio and from forks clinking on the plates.

When they were done, Felicity washed the plates while Oliver dried them. As they finished, Felicity turned to him with a sweet smile and a spark in her eye.

‘So here’s the thing-‘

‘I’m sorry’, Oliver interrupted her. ‘You weren’t supposed to be home till Sunday.’

Her expression turned, then, into one of sadness and annoyance.

‘Yeah, well, my dad decided on dying so I had to come to the funeral.’

Oliver froze in shock, but Felicity just waved a hand.

‘Oh, it’s fine. He was an asshole, spending a few life sentences in Iron Heights. The world’s a better place without him.’

‘I’m sorry’, he said with feeling. ‘He was still your father.’

‘Thank you, but that’s not important right now’, she smiled. ‘Are you going to kill me?’

‘Of course not’, Oliver scoffed.

‘So… do you trust me?’, she hesitantly asked.

Oliver swallowed, hard. ‘I want to.’

It took a few beats, but she smiled. ‘Good. So you’re going to leave now, but just… you can come back.’

Oliver froze, his heart beating to fast in his chest.

‘You could come back, if you want’, she started babbling. ‘If you need. I could help you, you know, with your mission or whatever it is you’re calling it. I’m pretty good with a computer and that’s not saying that you’re not, but I-‘

Oliver put a hand on her elbow, and she immediately stopped talking, taking a deep breath.

‘Thank you for your help’, he said, slowly, meaning it.

‘Anytime’, Felicity breathed out, a slight blush coloring her cheeks.

↑○↓

Oliver didn’t plan on going back to Felicity. It was dangerous, for her. And he didn’t need the distraction.

But when the head of IT told him that Felicity Smoak was the best in the department, and that she would surely be able to help him with the laptop issue, Oliver really couldn’t stay away.

He startled her, and she started babbling instantly. Oliver smiled, he couldn’t help it.

‘You… spilled a latte on it?’, she asked, incredulously. ‘Cause these look like bullet holes.’

‘My coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood’, Oliver didn’t miss a beat in answering, earning an eye roll from Felicity.

But then, she smiled. ‘You should take me there sometime.’

Felicity was blushing, and she immediately got to work on the laptop. Oliver didn’t say anything, but he had a lot of thinking to do.


	89. Glorified secretary of heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K asked: _Every time I read your stories I have ideas pop into my head if you want to use this one feel free to... Tony Stark and Bruce Wayne have come to Starling and Laural brags that she knows them and can introduce them to Oliver only for both men to start fanboying over Felicity and some programs that she wrote. I can see a jealous Oliver and a put out Laural._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONGASS WHILE  
> I just... I re-read Harry Potter, and apparently I can't write while I read ?!?! That, and _all_ the feels that have been building up for this season finale. Which was pretty darn awesome. And it let me feeling happy, which is a first. So yeah.  
>  Hopefully, we'll return to our normal schedule :). Thanks for sticking around xx

‘Where are you?’, Oliver said angrily over the phone. ‘The party started an hour ago.’

Felicity sighed, good naturally. ‘I had to stop by the office, there was a problem with the servers. It’s all fixed now’, she said before Oliver could interrupt. ‘Also, you still haven’t told me why this party is happening.’

‘Laurel’s idea.’, Oliver sighed. ‘Some friends of her are in Starling and she wants to introduce us, hopefully for a business partnership.’

‘What friends?’

‘I’ll tell you when you get here’, Oliver said, pointedly, and Felicity sighed.

‘You know, you’ve been doing this whole gala thing for a lot longer than I have. You should be able to handle them on your own’.

‘Fe-li-ci-ty-‘

‘I know, I know’, she snickered. ‘You’d be lost without me. Hold your horses, I’m entering the building now.’

She hung up before he got to say anything else.

Once she stepped inside the doors to the salon where the party was held, Oliver was by her side.

‘You look beautiful’, he quickly said, kissing her cheek.

‘I know’, Felicity giggled, running a hand over the front of her gown. It was a beautiful piece, dark purple with a deep cleavage, and a belt made out of black sequins.

‘You’re getting cocky’, Oliver playfully narrowed his eyes, making her giggle.

‘You keep complementing me, it was bound to become an issue sooner or later.’

Oliver rolled his eyes, but he did smile and started guiding her to the bar.

ĄŴ

‘What are they doing here?’, Felicity screeched in horror, grabbing a hold of Oliver’s hand. ‘Why is Laurel with them?’

Oliver frowned, discretely turning around to look. ‘Who?’

‘Wayne and Stark’, Felicity screeched some more, all but hiding behind Oliver.

‘They’re the friends Laurel wanted me to meet.’, Oliver said after a pause.

‘Oh god’, Felicity wheezed out. ‘You should have told me that.’

‘What’s wrong?’, he asked, instantly concerned.

‘They love me’, Felicity answered, making Oliver turn to look at her incredulously. ‘This is not going to end well’, she went on. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘Oliver!’, Laurel’s happy voice came through.

‘I want you to meet Tony Stark and Bruce Wayne. Gentlemen, this is Oliver Queen.’

They shook hands politely, but Felicity didn’t move, she was still hiding behind Oliver, so he turned to glare at her.

As soon as the other two men saw her, they all but pounced. Wayne kissed Felicity’s hand, and Stark went as far as kissing her cheek.

‘What are you doing here?’, Tony asked her. ‘I didn’t think high class galas were open for the people in the IT department.’

‘Felicity is Oliver’s EA’, Laurel said pointedly, sounding superior.

‘That’s awful’, Wayne said, sympathetically. ‘It’s horrible, when such great, talented people get lost in the bureaucracy of a corporation. If you were to come work for Wayne Enterprises, I would make sure you have a higher ranking position in the IT department.’

‘If you’d come and work for me’, Stark said pointedly, ‘I’d make you head of the Applied Sciences division. It’s much more your style, isn’t it?’

Wayne glared at Stark.

Stark grinned at Felicity.

Laurel was gaping at Stark and Wayne.

Oliver was glaring at them.

Felicity smiled, as politely as she could.

‘Thank you, gentlemen, but I’m fine where I am. Plus’, she grinned at Oliver, ‘I have an in with the boss, I’m sure I’ll get a promotion soon enough.’

Wayne and Stark turned to Oliver then, glaring at him.

‘As soon as you find me a competent EA, sure’, he told Felicity for what felt like the billionth time.

‘So’, she shrugged it off and turned towards the other two men. ‘What brings you to Starling City? Laurel mentioned some business?’

‘Yes’, Wayne nodded, ‘to bring you to work for my business.’

‘To bring you to _help_ me run my business’, Stark said, pointedly.

‘She already has a job’, Oliver said rather strongly, putting what felt like a very possessive hand on Felicity’s lower back.

‘A pretty crappy job’, Wayne said around a smirk, not letting Felicity say what she wanted.

‘I thought you were supposed to be smarter than this’, Stark added, looking with disappointment at Oliver. ‘Can’t you see that she’s so much better than an EA?’

‘Felicity is-‘, Oliver started saying, rage evident.

‘Right here!’, Felicity interrupted him, glaring. ‘Felicity is right here, and she is not leaving Queen Consolidated.’, she glared at Stark and Wayne.

‘And it’s pretty clear that Queen Consolidated, Wayne Enterprises and Stark Industries don’t have a collaboration in their future’, she looked to Laurel then, smirking.

‘However, we should all go to lunch tomorrow.’

Wayne and Stark agreed immediately, while Oliver turned to look at her, incredulously and angry.

‘When I say _all of us_ ’, Felicity said around an eye roll, ‘I mean us four’, then she looked to Oliver, ‘Barry and Cisco’ and she looked at Wayne, ‘and Dick Grayson.’ Then she looked at Stark. ‘If you could get Rogers here, that would be nice too. Tasha’s already on her way.’

Understandably, they were all staring at her with various levels of shock and confusion.

‘Let me spell it out.’, she said around a smirk. ‘We should all go to lunch tomorrow. The Arrow, the Black Canary, The Flash, Vibe, Batman, Nightwing, Iron Man, Captain America and Black Widow.’

‘And me’, Felicity grinned, ‘the glorified secretary that’s bound to be in charge of calming you all down before you’re at each others’ throats.’

It took a few beats, but they all realized what she meant.

Stark seemed excited, looking between Oliver and Wayne. Bruce and Oliver were staring at each other in shock, and Laurel was staring at Felicity.

‘How do you know Dick?’, Bruce was the first to speak, turning to stare at Felicity.

She smirked. ‘We were both hacking the FBI at one point. We kept in touch.’

‘What about Natasha?’, Tony asked.

‘I’m pretty sure she’ll kill me if I told you.’, Felicity smiled innocently.

‘Are you insane?’, Oliver asked in a very angry voice, making everyone tense.

Except Felicity, who simply leveled him with a look.

‘Remember when Barry called and told us that Reverse Flash came from the future?’

‘What?’, Tony, Bruce and Laurel said at the same time, but Felicity ignored them.

‘Spoiler alert’, she smiled at Oliver. ‘You’re one of the founders of The Justice League.’

‘Ah, no, see’, Stark started by saying. ‘We already have that, we’re called the Avengers.’

‘Yeah’, Felicity nodded. ‘But judging by how crazy the world has gotten, you’re going to need all the help you can get.’

‘The Avengers aren’t accepting submissions’, Stark narrowed his eyes, making Felicity snort.

‘That’s why we’re making The Justice League.’

ĄŴ

Wayne spent a lot of time flirting with Felicity. So much so, that it made her feel very uncomfortable, so uncomfortable that she spent lunch all but hiding behind Oliver or Barry.

Stark, on the other hand, spent most of lunch showcasing all of his tech, trying to woo Felicity with talk of AIs and Iron Man suits.

Felicity got a massive headache ten minutes into the lunch.

Natasha being there helped. She has always been protective of Felicity, so she did her best to calm Stark and Wayne down.

But she also kept _looking_ at Felicity, and then at Oliver, very pointedly, and that didn’t really help Felicity, it wasn’t the time.

Cisco being there helped. Because as much as he was now a superhero, he was still a fanboy at heart. So he spent lunch fanboying over Tony, asking him a bazzilion questions about his tech, and all but drooling over Captain’s shield.

Also, the first words he said to Natasha were ‘I love you’, which made her smile and Laurel pout. Felicity laughed at that.

So yes, Cisco managed to defuse the tense atmosphere.

And even though Bruce and Oliver were close to ripping each other throats out a couple of times, Felicity and, surprisingly enough, Barry, managed to calm them down.

After a couple of hours, The Justice League was born. With Felicity writing a manifesto, with Laurel writing somewhat of a contract, with the Avengers giving them words of wisdom and promising assistance when possible.

After everybody left, early in the morning, Felicity was left with Oliver and Barry.

‘I want to punch Wayne in the face.’, Oliver said with no infliction in his voice.

‘I don’t know’, Barry shrugged, ‘he’s kind of awesome.’

‘No’, Oliver all but growled.

Felicity giggled, making the men turn to look at her. ‘Jealousy’s a good look on you’, she told Oliver, obnoxiously batting her eyelashes.

Barry snorted at that, and he was gone in a flash, his laughter echoing in the empty restaurant.

Oliver ignored it, narrowing his eyes at Felicity.

‘I am not going to ask you out because I’m jealous of Bruce Wayne’.

The way he spitted out his name, the disgust and hatred in it, it warmed Felicity’s heart. So she smiled and made her way towards Oliver, boldly grabbing a hold of his hand.

‘No, you shouldn’t ask me out because of that’, she grinned. ‘You should ask me out because I’m pretty sure that Natasha has at least five plans involving cutting off your balls.’

The fear on Oliver’s face was a thing of beauty. Still, Felicity chased it off with her lips.


	90. zapp'o'lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [sbgorgeous](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sbgorgeous) asked: _I have a prompt challenge. Recently saw a video. In which there are 2 lie detector machine in 2 different rooms. Both have shock wristbands attached. If 1 person lies, other gets shocked. I want an Olicity angst prompt with this. I want to see what you will make them chose. Both can hear each other response._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> established relationship :3

When Felicity woke up, she barely opened her eyes before she heard Oliver’s gruff voice, telling her that everything will be okay.

When she managed to open her eyes and assess where they were, Felicity got cold, instantly.

They were in a warehouse of some sort, damp and poorly lit. Oliver and her were both bound to the chairs they were sitting on, their hands tied with some weird leather and metal restraints. Oliver was still wearing his suit, but his hood was down and his mask was off. That meant that whoever took them, now they knew who the Arrow was.

‘Nice of you to wake up, sweetie’, a new voice said, and when Felicity managed to look away from Oliver, she saw the Joker.

The Joker and Harley Quinn were sitting in front of them, on a very luxurious purple couch. She had a laptop in her lap, and the Joker was sitting next to her, sides pressed together, and he was running his fingers through her pony tails.

It looked… sweet.

‘Oh god’, Felicity found herself saying, making Harley giggle.

‘It’s okay, blondie’, she snickered. ‘We’re not going to hurt you. Much. All you have to do is not lie.’

At that, Felicity looked to Oliver. Who wasn’t looking at her, he was glaring at the Joker.

‘You can lie’, he said, still without looking at her. ‘I can take it.’

And then, Harley started explaining. How the chairs they were sitting on were electrified, and how the restrains were connected to her computer, acting as a lie detector.

The catch was, that if Felicity said a lie, Oliver would be electrocuted. Not a lot, not enough to kill, but enough to hurt. And the reverse, if Oliver lied, Felicity would get zapped.

It was horrible. Felicity started crying half way through the explanation.

‘Awh’, Harley cooed. ‘Don’t cry, baby girl. You’re far too pretty to cry.’

Felicity glared at her. ‘Don’t call me that’, she said, weakly. But then, she straightened her back. ‘Why are you doing this? You already know who the Arrow is, you took us from the Foundry, so you know that. What else could you possibly want to know?’

The Joker grinned at that. It was absolutely terrifying, and Felicity struggled not to whimper.

‘I want to get to know you’, he leered. ‘All of you. What makes you happy, what makes you sad, what makes you… tick’. The Joker’s tone sent a shiver down Felicity’s spine and she hated the way she was trembling.

‘All you have to’, Harley said with a hint of softness in her voice, ‘is not lie.’

>:)

They started with Oliver.

At first, he kept his mouth shut tightly. That got Felicity a zap.

She had to bit on her lower lip to keep herself from screaming in pain, and she couldn’t control the tears that fell on her face.

After that, Oliver started talking. He answered every single question, telling the truth, apparently, because Felicity didn’t get zapped anymore.

 _When’s your birthday?  
_ May 16th.

 _How many arrows are there in your quiver right now?_   
47

 _What’s your first memory?  
_ My mother teaching me how to braid my sister’s hair.

 _How many scars do you have?  
_ 14.

 _When did you first see Felicity?  
_ 2010.

That made Felicity pause, because that was a lie. In 2010, Oliver was three years into his island exile. They met in 2012, when he came back to Starling. But, Felicity thought, maybe she didn’t know the whole story, because that was, apparently, the truth, since she didn’t get zapped.

 _What’s your biggest fear?_   
Surviving, but all my friends dying.

 _Where do you get the money to fund your operations?  
_ Secret accounts.

 _What’s the most embarrassing thing you ever did?  
_ Skinny dipping with Tommy at a pool party.  

 _What’s your favorite color?  
_ Pink.

That made both the Joker and Harley pause. She giggled though, and complimented Felicity on her lipstick choices. Felicity flushed at that, she couldn’t help it.

 _What would you do if I killed John Diggle?  
_ Kill you.

 _What would you do if I killed Felicity Smoak?  
_ Kill myself.

Felicity gasped at that, and the Joker seemed equally surprised by the answer, but quite delighted.

But then, the Joker seemed to have finished having his fun, because the questions started being more serious, and more purpose ridden. He asked what the entry code to the Foundry was, the code to the security system installed in Thea’s apartment, Oliver’s e-mail and password, security codes for Queen Industries, ways to get inside the building, his secret accounts and how to access them.

And Oliver answered them all.

But he lied. A lot.

But Felicity didn’t get zapped. Which baffled her mind. Because, apparently, Oliver knew how to cheat a lie detector.

In the end, it really didn’t surprise her that much.

Felicity didn’t have a lot of time to dwell on it, because the Joker’s attention turned to her.

He scared her. A lot. Just by looking at her. And then, he opened his mouth.

It was a simple question. But it made Felicity’s heart beat speed up. And she cried harder.

_Why did your father leave?_

It was a simple question.

She couldn’t answer it.

‘It’s okay’, Oliver said, softly. ‘Lie, I can take it.’

The Joker grinned manically at that. He was just about to signal Harley to turn on the zap on Oliver, when there was a loud bang, resonating through the warehouse.

Before Felicity even realized what was happening, the Joker and Harley were running out of the warehouse, and Batman was hot on their heels.

Felicity and Oliver just looked at each other, equally shocked and relieved. And they looked and looked and looked, because it took another 25 minutes for Batman to come back and untie them.

>:)

After they got back to the Foundry, and explained the situation, Bruce had a very confused frown on his face.

‘And you didn’t get zapped at all?’

‘Felicity got electrocuted once’, Oliver said, guilt written all over his face. ‘Because I refused to answer.’

‘And you said the truth the whole entire time?’

‘Of course not’, Oliver rolled his eyes. ‘But I know how to cheat.’

‘You can…’, Wayne blinked slowly. ‘You can cheat a lie detector.’

Oliver shrugged. ‘It’s not that hard, really. It just takes practice.’

‘You’re psychotic’, Wayne said without missing a beat. ‘And you have to teach me.’

‘Maybe another time?’, Felicity said around a yawn. ‘I just wanna sleep.’

Oliver nodded, and immediately got up, grabbed her bag and jacket and they were out of the Foundry before Bruce managed to say anything else.

After they shared a long shower and got under the cool sheets, Felicity plastering her entire body to Oliver’s, she sighed against his skin.

‘I feel like we should discuss some things you have said tonight.’

‘I was lying’, Oliver said, somewhat indignantly.

‘So you didn’t see me in 2010?’

Oliver smiled, and even though Felicity couldn’t see it, because her eyes were closed, she felt it, she knew he was smiling.

‘Waller made me come back to Starling’, Oliver said in a whisper. ‘I had to break into Walter’s office, get information. It was late at night, but you were still shining.’

Oliver paused for a couple of seconds, giving Felicity enough time to move around, until she could look at him. There were a lot of emotions swimming in his eyes and he was smiling softly.

‘You babbled. Alone in your boss’ office, you saw a picture of me and said that I was cute, too bad I was dead. Which was, obviously, a lot worse for me than it was for you.’

Felicity blushed, she couldn’t help it. Oliver started chuckling, but Felicity silenced him with a press of their lips.

As they pulled away, she smirked.

‘The first time I saw you’, she whispered, ‘you were drunk off your ass in a hotel in Vegas, almost passed out in a hallway. I asked you if you were okay, because you were lying on the floor staring at your fingers.’

Oliver was looking at her with a very alarmed expression.

‘You looked up at me’, Felicity went on, ‘told me I was very pretty, and passed out. I got Tommy and one of the bouncers to drag you to your room.’

‘Well’, Oliver finally gulped, after a lengthy pause. ‘At least we both went into this knowing that the other one found us attractive.’

Felicity snorted. ‘Like there was any doubt.’


	91. the power you're supplying. it's electrifying!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _Hi, I read all your Olicity stories, their awesome, but I was wondering; it would be cool if Felicity becomes a mutant and Team Arrow freaks out about it, but Roy would be the only one not freaking out? or something like that?_
> 
> Let's go with metahuman, rather than mutant. But yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't laugh at the title. embrace the classics.

They’re all staring at her. Shocked and afraid.

Felicity understands it. After all, she did just knock out three metahumans by striking them with lighting.

Coming from the tip of her fingers.

‘So that happened’, Felicity gulped. ‘I’m gonna pass out now.’

The last thing she was aware of before darkness enveloping her, was someone in a red suit reaching for her.

Ϟ

When Felicity woke up, she was on a table in the Foundry. One of Oliver’s hoodies was under her head and she was covered in a blanket. As she turned her head around, she saw that Oliver, Digg, Roy, Barry and Caitlin were huddled around her computer. They were talking in whispers, but their tone was harsh.

‘You don’t know that’, Roy said, angrily.

‘I don’t know anything’, Caitlin shot back. ‘There’s nothing wrong with her.’

‘Except for the lightning bolts shooting from her fingers’, Digg scoffed. ‘She’s dangerous’, he said next, a warning undertone, that made Felicity’s insides go cold and she had to bite her lower lip to keep from whimpering.

‘She didn’t hurt us’, Roy said strongly. ‘She hurt the metahumans, saving us, and even so, they’re not dead.’

‘Did she look like she was in control?’, Digg countered. ‘No, she didn’t, she seemed just as shocked as we were.’

‘So what, John?’, Oliver finally joined the conversation, angrily. ‘You want to lock her up in the pipeline, with the rest of the freaks?’

Felicity cried out at that.

Caitlin and Roy were by her side in an instant, but she hesitated in touching Felicity. Roy didn’t. He put both of his hands on her shoulders, and helped her sit up. He smiled, but that only made Felicity cry harder.

Roy swore, but once again, he didn’t hesitate in wrapping his arms around her, bringing her to his chest. He held her as she cried, and she took as much comfort as she could, from the heat coming from Roy’s body, and from the way his fingers were brushing through her hair.

‘You’re gonna be okay’, he whispered softly. ‘Everything’s going to be okay, Felicity.’

That gave her enough strength to push away from his hold and straighten her back. Felicity looked to Caitlin, who was watching her with a very strong look.

‘What hurts?’, the doctor asked, and Felicity shook her head.

‘Nothing, I feel fine. I feel… normal’, her voice cracked.

‘Well, preliminary tests show you are normal’, Caitlin said in her detached tone. ‘But I want to take you to Star Labs to further investigate.’

‘No’, Oliver all but roared. Felicity flinched, she didn’t turn to look at him, but Caitlin did, and she glared.

‘Yes’, Caitlin challenged. ‘We need to make sure that her body is healthy, and I can’t do that here. Plus, we have resources that you don’t. We’ll help Felicity control her… powers.’

‘We’ll keep her safe’, Barry said, and Felicity knew that would be Oliver’s resolution.

‘I’m coming with you’, Oliver said with conviction, making Felicity flinch again, even if she didn’t see him.

‘No’, she said, and she heard Oliver’s sharp intake of breath. She turned around to look at him, finally. He was scared, she could see it, and angry and hurt. Felicity tried her best to ignore the way he was looking at her. So she squared her shoulders and lifted her chin.

‘Starling needs you here. Plus, John is right, I might be dangerous. I won’t… I won’t hurt you. I can’t… do that. Star Labs has the means of containing me. I … need to go.’

Oliver looked like he was going to argue some more, but she saw him deflate. He swore, turned around and angrily walked out of the Foundry. It hurt her, but Felicity understood him.

‘Well I’m going’, Roy’s voice surprised her. But before Felicity got to say anything, Caitlin clapped him on the back.

‘Good. Because if we have any metahuman problems, we’re going to need someone to keep an eye on Felicity.’

Felicity sighed. Then, Barry was in front of her, grinning cheekily. ‘I’ll go pack your bags.’

There was a flash of yellow, a gust of wind, and two breaths later, Barry was back with two of her travelling bags, and one of Roy’s.

Felicity narrowed her eyes. ‘Did you go through my underwear drawer?’

‘No’, Barry shook his head, blushing furiously. ‘Caitlin’s going to take you shopping once we get to Central City.’

‘That’s’, Felicity blinked, ‘… oddly smart.’

Barry just blushed more, while Caitlin grinned.

‘We had a talk’, she said, seemingly proud of herself. ‘About bounderies.’

Felicity giggled. ‘Could you maybe have that talk with Oliver too?’

The mention of his name made Felicity’s smile slip off her face, and Caitlin and Barry shared a concern look, before Barry pointedly took Roy away, and Felicity was left with Caitlin.

‘He’s just scared’, the doctor said in a lowered voice. 'And concerned. And probably blaming himself, somehow.'

‘I'm scared too’, Felicity admitted. ‘I don’t want to hurt anybody.’

‘I know’, Caitlin nodded, putting a comforting hand on Felicity’s shoulder. ‘We’ll figure it out.’

Felicity didn’t really believe her, but she did trust her. So they went to Central City.

Ϟ

It was weird, at first. Because when they got to Central City, Felicity had a room set up in Star Labs. It was close to the Cortex, but it was clear that it was an office at the begining. Still, it had a big, comfy bed and a desk with a top of the line laptop, and the comforter was fluffy, and there were brightly colored throw pillows, and the view from the window was of the ocean. Roy had a similar room, right next to hers. The bathroom was down the hall, but it was equipped with soft towels and very expensive shampoo.

Felicity couldn’t help but think of how sweet Cisco was. 

And when she met him, and started talking shop, Cisco was excited. Fangirling over her, really, grinning manically and babbling on about ideas he had for her powers. Felicity felt overwhelmed, but it did ease her mind a bit.

The first week of her stay at Star Labs was filled with medical tests. Anything and everything that Caitlin could think of, Felicity went through it.

There wasn’t anything different about her body. Nothing changed, not even when she zapped lightning out of her fingers.

It wasn’t exactly lightning, they figured out pretty early on. It was electricity. That only got Cisco more excited.

After Caitlin gave Felicity a full bill of health, Cisco took matters into his hands. He designed tests, that kept getting more and more ridiculous which every passing day.

But the tests did help. Felicity felt in control. Which was a good thing.

Roy being there helped. He didn’t do much, but he was there, a constant by her side. He didn’t judge when she messed up, wasn’t overly excited when she did something right. Roy was just there, acting like he always did. It helped Felicity.

Barry helped a lot, too. He kept telling her that she’s awesome, and that everything will be okay. And he kept hugging her, a lot more than before, and as cheesy as it was, it did help Felicity.

She spoke with Oliver and Digg every day, getting updates from Starling. They didn’t ask question, about what she was doing, they just asked if she was okay. Which she was.

A month in, Felicity was physically fine and she was in control of her powers, she was in full control. Mentally, though, it was hard. Because Felicity didn’t feel like her powers were going to help her do any good. She couldn’t save people, she could only hurt them.

Felicity admitted this to Roy one night. He took a long time to answer, watching her with a critical eye. The only thing he said was ‘I don’t think you’re right.’

The next day, Cisco’s test consisted of a bunch of tech and a dummy used in medical training.

Felicity was confused, but by the end of the day, she knew she would be able to jumpstart a heart that stopped beating, and she was able to charge electronics, virtually instanty.

It wasn’t much, but Felicity was beaming. By the way Roy was grinning, he was the one who spoke to Cisco.

Ϟ

‘So I was thinking Electra’, Cisco said to her, the night before she was supposed to go back to Starling City. 'Or Electric Queen, but Barry pointed out that you're not actually married to Oliver, so I stuck to Electra.'

Felicity blinked.

‘Ya know, cause you give electricity?’, Cisco grinned.

Felicity just blinked again.

‘Initially’, Cisco went on, ‘I was thinking about Thor. Ya know, the god of thunder. But he’s a dude, Thor’s a dude name, and yeah a chick picked up the hammer in the recent issues, but-‘

‘The point, Cisco’, Caitlin said sternly, even if she was smiling.

‘Right’, Cisco nodded, taking Felicity’s hand and shoving her into a side room, pushing something into her hands.

It was a suit. Felicity gasped, she couldn’t help it.

Cisco snickered. ‘I’ll let you change.’ Then, he winked and walked out of the room.

When Felicity came out, everybody stared.

Understandably so.

The suit was pretty amazing. It was black and fitting, completely matte, no unnecessary zippers or textures that Cisco’s other suits had. There was only one dark blue zipper, that went down the center of her chest.

It had a hood, though. Black and simple. Felicity felt like crying when she pulled it on.

The only decorative detail was on the belt. In a bright blue color, there was what looked like a bolt of lightning at first, but if you looked at it, it was in the shape of an E.

Cisco grinned and came to stand right in front of her.

‘You fill it in nicely’, he grinned cheekily. Then, he lowered her hood and showed her a mask. In the same shape as Oliver’s, but it was black with a bright blue outline. Cisco put it on her eyes, struggling with her pony tail for a bit, but when it was done, he sighed contently and pulled her hood back on.

He took a step to the side, letting everybody else see the final result.

‘You look awesomely hot’, Roy said in an awed voice, making Felicity blush furiously.

‘Oliver is going to hate it’, Barry said in a pained voice, even though he was staring at Felicity’s thighs.

‘I’m not going to use it’, Felicity said, making everybody frown at her, Cisco a bit more fiercely than the rest.

‘I’m still a hacker’, Felicity shrugged. ‘That is what I’m best at, and what I enjoy doing. I’m not saying I won’t help when needed, but I’m not going to spend my nights running around the city, zapping drug dealers.’

‘A good choice, I think’, Caitlin said, smiling softly at her.

‘You know’, Roy said, cocking an eyebrow. ‘We kept calling you Oracle.’

Felicity blinked.

‘Yeah’, Roy went on, snorting. ‘Oliver hated it at first. He’ll like this’, he waved a hand down her body. ‘A lot more.’

Felicity blushed at that, but the rest of them just smirked proudly.

Ϟ

Oliver was waiting for them at the airport.

He was staring intently, at her, his eyes barely skipping to Roy when he told him that Digg was waiting by the car.

‘Hi’, Felicity told him hesitantly, after Roy was gone.

Oliver sighed, deeply, but then he took a final step forward and wrapped his arms around her. Felicity sighed into his neck, wrapping her own hands around his waist.

‘I’ve missed you’, she admitted, and Oliver huffed into her hair.

‘Not more than I have. Are you okay?’

Felicity nodded. ‘I’m okay. And awesome, apparently.’

Oliver let go of her then, crossing his hands over his chest and glaring down at her.

‘I’m not calling you Electra’.

Felicity laughed at that, because he wanted to sound stern, but she could see the warmth and love in his eyes.

So she theatrically flipped her hair over her shoulder and grinned at him. ‘You probably will, after you see me in my suit.’

Oliver’s jaw dropped. Felicity cackled, heading towards the exit, ignoring Oliver’s increasingly annoyed question.

Ϟ

The first time Oliver saw her in the suit, she helped him get rid of about two dozen League of Assassins fighters.

At once.

It was easy, for her, to just zapp them all into unconsciousness.

Oliver’s jaw was dropped, he was gaping wordlessly as he was staring at Felicity, his eyes running up and down her body.

‘Jesus’, Oliver finally breathed out, raising a hand to his chest.

Felicity grinned. ‘You like it, then.’

‘Yes, Electra’, he said pointedly. ‘I do.’

Then, his look changed, into a… hungry one.

‘I’m going to like it more when I take it off you.’

It was Felicity’s turn to leave her jaw somewhere on the ground. But she managed to find her footing again, and she gulped.

‘Remind me to thank Cisco’.


	92. cuddle monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _Oliver has a surprising obsession with cuddling (but only with Felicity). Not that she's even remotely complaining, but Felicity wants to know what's up with that._  
>  here's a quicky, 5+1 type of things

_→One_

The first time it happened, they were on a plane on their way back to Starling City. Oliver just lost his company, Slade was imprisoned, and Felicity still heard his voice in her head, saying “I love you”.

Oliver managed to fall asleep on the plane, which didn’t surprise Felicity, they were all exhausted. What did surprise her was the way Oliver moved during his sleep, gravitating towards her.

When he woke up, Oliver was all but hugging Felicity’s hand close to his chest. She didn’t say anything, she didn’t ask, no matter how much she wanted to.

Felicity just thought it was because of the trauma of the last days.

 

_→Two_

The second time it happened, they were in Felicity’s living room, very late at night, and she was tutoring him. The meeting in which Oliver was supposed to get his company back was scheduled for the next morning, and Felicity was trying to cram as much business and economy into his head as she could.

Throughout the evening, he kept moving towards her. Felicity didn’t even notice it, because they were still talking shop, but she did realize it when Oliver moved his hand to her knee.

Only then did she notice that their sides were pressed together, and that Oliver’s other hand was around her waist and that she could feel his breath on her arm. She paid attention after that, and noticed that Oliver pressed his cheek to her shoulder, every other minute.

Felicity didn’t say anything, she thought that it was the nerves and anxiousness for the meeting they had in the morning.

 

_→Three_

The third time it happened, Oliver came back from the dead.

‘I know you’re mad’, he said as she opened the door to her apartment. ‘But I just wanted to… hang out.’

Felicity raised an eyebrow. ‘You want to hang out?’

‘I’ve missed you’, Oliver said in a rush. ‘I just need to make sure … I’m really back.’

She couldn’t really say no to that.

So they ordered pizza, and sat down on the couch watching SNL reruns. Felicity realized as it was happening, as Oliver was slowly itching closer to her, as he kept moving until their sides were pressed together. Then, he wrapped his fingers around hers, and put a hand around her shoulders, letting Felicity lean on him.

She didn’t say anything, and he didn’t either.

After all, it was understandable, Felicity thought. He was dead. She needed this as much as he did.

 

_→Four_

The fourth time it happened, they were in a bed in Nanda Parbat, and they were both still breathing heavily, sweat running down their bodies.

Felicity wanted a shower, but Oliver didn’t let her get up. He wrapped his entire body around hers, a lot differently than he did as they were having sex. And for a few, peaceful minutes, they just cuddled.

Felicity didn’t complain, it was extremely nice, if they completely ignored where they were and what was about to happen.

 

_→Five_

The fifth time it happened, they were 400 miles away from Starling City, in a nondescript motel room by the highway, having left the city behind after Ra’s al Ghul’s death.

Felicity expected sex, but that wasn’t what she got. Instead, she got 14 hours of peaceful sleep, with Oliver curled around her.

When they woke up and he didn’t let her leave the bed, whining against her neck and holding onto her tightly, Felicity couldn’t keep it in anymore.

‘You’re very cuddly, did you know that? Now, you’re doing it on purpose, but most of the time, I don’t even think you’re aware of doing it.’

Oliver pouted. It was adorable.

‘Are you complaining?’, he mumbled in the best sleepy voice Felicity has ever heard.

‘Of course not’, she kissed his cheek. ‘Carry on, as you were.’

 

_→Plus one_

‘You’re my boyfriend’, Felicity told him sternly two and a half weeks later, in another nondescript motel room.

Oliver raised an amused eyebrow, but he did nod.

‘And as my boyfriend’, she went on, ‘there are certain things I shall expect you to do.’

There was a pause. ‘Like?’, Oliver finally answered.

‘Like cuddling with me when I get period pains.’

It took a few seconds, but Oliver bursted out laughing. He kept laughing, as he grabbed Felicity’s hand and guided her to the bed, as they got under the covers and he wrapped himself around her.

‘Felicity’, he said after he caught his breath, ‘you don’t need an excuse to make me cuddle with you.’

‘Okay’, she sniffed. ‘But my tummy really does hurt.’

Oliver’s hand went to her abdomen then, and the warmth seeping through it made her feel instantly better.

It didn’t take long for Felicity to fall asleep, but she remembers calling him a cuddle monster, and she remembers the careless, beautiful laugh he breathed into her skin.


	93. Us. On the road.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [waiting-for-meaning](http://waiting-for-meaning.tumblr.com/) asked: _What about a look at the first year of marriage for Olicity as they discover unusual quirks the other has that are maybe cute at first, but soon become kinda annoying?_  
>  and  
> Anon asked: _Domestic Olicity fluff please!_
> 
> The road trip. After season 3.

Oliver knew that this would be the most important time in his life. Screw the island. Screw becoming the Hood. Screw evolving into the Arrow. Screw Slade and Ra’s. Screw everything.

He had Felicity.

They were together. On the road. For god knows how long.

He knew it was important. Because she was.

But also, because they were going to be spending all their time together.

Sure, they spent a lot of time together before. Hell, when he was CEO of QC, the only time they weren’t together was when they were asleep.

But now, everything was different. Because he got to say _I love you_ every time he wanted. He could hold her at any time, touch her, kiss her.

Make love to her.

Everything was going to change. And Oliver couldn’t be happier.

♥ ♡ ♥

After the first day, Oliver realized something he didn’t think about before. He was going to discover knew sides of Felicity.

On one hand, Oliver was discovering how Felicity was as a girlfriend. And on the other hand, he was going to see a more domestic side of her.

Oliver took everything in like a man drowning.

♥ ♡ ♥

Felicity was even more tactile than before.

She kept her hand over his on the gear shift as they drove. When they were walking side by side on the street, they either held hands or, if Felicity was feeling a bit more bold, he wrapped a hand around her shoulder and she shimmied hers in Oliver’s back pocket.

When they stopped to eat at a diner or a fast food, Felicity always took a seat next to Oliver, not across for him. And if they were at a more fancy-er restaurant and she couldn’t do that, she stretched her legs until they touched.

After sex, they always cuddled. But even when they didn’t have sex, Felicity always made sure to have Oliver wrapped around her before falling asleep.

♥ ♡ ♥

Felicity sang in the shower. Usually, it was top 40 songs, like Katy Perry and One Direction. She was ridiculous, and didn’t hold back. Oliver was pretty sure the whole hotel heard her.

But Felicity also sang when she shared a shower with Oliver. The songs were different though, they were silly Disney songs about love, or old songs about lovers. They weren’t screamed, like when she was alone, these songs were whispered against Oliver’s skin.

She was ridiculous, and Oliver loved every moment of it.

♥ ♡ ♥

Felicity was not a morning person. After she got out of bed, washed her face and brushed her teeth, did a couple of stretches and had a cup of coffee, she was okay.

But the problem was getting Felicity out of bed.

It didn’t matter, if it was 6am or well after noon, it took Oliver minutes to convince her to get out from under the covers.

He tried everything. Kissing her, running his fingers down her body, yelling, whispering, telling her jokes, talking about their exciting plans for the day. He tried putting cold hands on her abdomen, he tried taking away the blankets and pillows. He tried biting her, scratching her, dragging her out the bed. (She still didn’t get up. She just got comfortable on the carpet.) Hell, Oliver even tried waking her up with an orgasm. For all his efforts, he just got Felicity to sleep another hour.

♥ ♡ ♥

Felicity hated packing. But she convinced Oliver pretty early on to do it for her.

♥ ♡ ♥

Even on a day to day basis, Felicity doing her makeup was a ritual. Filled with a lot of colorful brushes and luxurious looking compacts, with a specific Pandora station humming in the background and a half filled cup of coffee.

It was the only time in which Oliver was completely ignored. He didn’t mind it, not at all. He liked starting his day with 20 minutes of just watching Felicity in silence.

He kept telling her, that she doesn’t need to put makeup. It was just the two of them, there was no one there to judge her. And she was always beautiful, mascara or not.

But he stopped, after Felicity sat him down and explained that she wears makeup because she like to wear makeup, for herself, not for anybody around her. That it’s a ritual, that it helps her wake up and it gives her a bit more confidence, to face the day.

After that, Oliver changed Felicity’s ritual. As she was doing her makeup, he was either brushing her hair, curling it or braiding it. She always let him do whatever he wanted.

♥ ♡ ♥

Felicity paced when she was on the phone with her mother. Even as she was telling the older Smoak about how happy she was, what beautiful places they were seeing, how much she loved Oliver and how he was taking good care of her, Felicity kept pacing up and down the hotel room.

♥ ♡ ♥

If the possibility existed, Felicity liked having breakfast outdoors.

Even if it was only a cup of coffee and granola bars, both coming from vending machines, she still insisted on spending a little bit of time on the porch of the slightly dodgy motel they were staying at.

Oliver didn’t really mind it, she did look stunning in the morning light.

♥ ♡ ♥

Felicity always slept with socks on.

Even on the nights they went to bed naked, sweaty and bodies tired, she still put on a pair of socks.

♥ ♡ ♥

When they decided it was time for them to head back home, it was Felicity who opened a conversation Oliver was dreading.

‘Are you really going to go back to living with Thea?’, she asked him as they passed the _Welcome to Starling City_ sign on the highway.

‘I was planning to’, Oliver told her, honestly. ‘But… I’m not sure I can.’

She hummed, bringing a hand up to run her fingers through his hair.

‘I think we might have gotten a little too addicted to the other’, she said playfully, making Oliver smirk.

‘Probably. Any ideas to solving the problem?’

‘Oh, I don’t want to solve it.’, Felicity snorted. ‘It’s not a problem, I kinda love it. And I kinda love you, you know’, she said playfully, ‘so I guess I’ll be able to transform my office, make a dresser out of it.’

Oliver turned his head to stare at her.

‘Eyes on the road’, she scratched his scalp, and he was quick to oblige. ‘It’s not like I use the office, really. If I do have work to do at home, I usually do it at the bar or on the couch.’

Oliver swallowed. ‘Are you sure?’

‘Of course’, she didn’t hesitate in answering. ‘If you’re okay with that.’

‘I am’, he smiled, as wide as he could. ‘But uh. We might have to empty your pantry too.’

‘Why?’, she narrowed her eyes.

‘Where am I supposed to keep my arrows?’, Oliver said as innocently as he could.

Felicity sighed. ‘You’re lucky I love you.’

‘That I am’, Oliver grinned, and as he drove the car into Digg and Lyla’s parking lot, neither of them could stop giggling.


	94. Felicity vs. Moira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _Can you write a story where Felicity meets Moira after she tells Oliver about Thea’s father?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a quicky. 
> 
> Also. You're up for another hiatus, sorry about that. I'm going to be out of town for a week or so, so you won't be getting any updates.  
> But, on another note, we're getting closer to another 100 chapters AND HOLY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. Is this real life!?
> 
> See ya soon, sweeties.

Felicity gulps when she sees Moira step out from the elevator, making a beeline for her desk. In the corner of her eye, she sees Digg straighten his back.

At least she has him. Moira couldn’t kill Felicity with Digg being right there. Probably.

‘Oliver isn’t in right now, Mrs. Queen’, Felicity said when Moira got in front of her desk, thankful that her voice didn’t shake.

‘I’ll wait’, the woman answered back, a cold undertone in her voice, and without waiting for Felicity’s answer, she headed towards the door to Oliver’s office.

Thankfully, Digg was there to intercept her, casually putting himself in her way.

‘I can’t let you go in there, ma’am.’, he said in a gruff tone, startling Moira.

‘Do not forget, mister Diggle’, she threatened, ‘who is the person that employed you.’

Digg merely raised an eyebrow. He didn’t say anything, though, Felicity did.

‘Do not forget, Mrs. Queen, that we’re way past the point of being simple employees.’

Moira turned to her, then, an apprehensive look in her eye.

‘Ah, yes.’, she smirked evil-y, staring Felicity down, ‘you think you’re a friend of my son’s.’ The woman laughed, and it was a very cold sound. ‘After what you did?’

Felicity spared a glance at Digg, who didn’t know exactly what happened, he just knew something happened. As expected, he was frowning at the back of Moira’s head. But when he looked to Felicity, he nodded at her, comforting.

‘I did what I did’, Felicity said in a strong voice, stronger that she thought she’d manage, ‘ _because_ I am Oliver’s friend.’

‘That’s where you’re wrong, Miss Smoak’, Moira didn’t miss a beat in answering. ‘Friends don’t hurt each other like you hurt Oliver.’

Felicity wanted to flinch away from the woman’s intense stare, but she didn’t. Instead, she smiled.

‘It must be really awful for you. Being wrong, and all.’

‘Wrong?’, Moira raised an eyebrow.

‘You said that Oliver would hate me, if I told him the truth.’, Felicity nodded. ‘And you were wrong. Considering I’m still here and he gave us permission to call security on you.’

Felicity saw Moira’s face change completely. There was hatred in her eyes now, strong hatred, and it was all directed at Felicity.

‘You are going to regret what you did.’

‘No, I’m not’, Felicity didn’t miss a beat in answering. ‘You were right too, though’, she frowned, ‘We all have to keep secrets.’

Digg raised an eyebrow at that, pointedly, but Felicity ignored him.

‘The important thing is how we choose what secrets to tell. And boy’, Felicity breathed out, ‘you Queens sure do have a lot of secrets.’, she shrugged. ‘It was going to end up messy sooner or later.’

Moira narrowed her eyes.

‘I underestimated you.’

Felicity snorted. ‘That happens a lot, really. Now, feel free to wait for Oliver in the lobby, downstairs. However’, she shrugged, ‘he really doesn’t want to see you right now.’

Moira didn’t move.

‘She’s right’, they all jumped at Oliver’s voice.

His mother’s expressing instantly turned, into a loving one.

‘Oliver’, she said sweetly.

‘No’, Oliver interrupted her before she could continue. ‘Felicity is right, I really don’t want to see you right now. So, please, leave.’

Moira still didn’t move.

Oliver sighed, turning to Felicity. ‘We have a lunch date, grab your things.’

Felicity was fairly certain that was a lie, considering there wasn’t anything on her schedule, but she was more than eager to escape Moira’s glares. So she quickly shut off her computer and grabbed her bag.

She was surprised, when Oliver extended a hand for her to take. But Felicity took it with a smile, trying not to gasp when Oliver intertwined their fingers.

Digg followed them closely to the elevator, and when the doors of it closed, Moira was still glaring viciously.

‘Not a lot of people have the courage to stand up to my mother.’, Oliver said around a smile, squeezing Felicity’s fingers.

‘Are you kidding me?’, she shrieked. ‘I was terrified. If Digg wasn’t there, I’m pretty sure she would have ripped my heart out with her bare hands.’

Oliver pulled a face. Digg laughed.

‘That’s… not going to happen’, Oliver said slowly. ‘I’ll make sure of it.’

The conviction in his voice made Felicity grin, and grab his fingers tighter. He didn’t let go of her hand until they were at Big Belly Burger.


	95. Olicity Music Mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [fangirlfromthenorthcountry](http://fangirlfromthenorthcountry.tumblr.com/) asked: _My birthday is coming up on May 31, and I’d love something based on the song “Careful” by Michelle Featherstone._  
>  Here you go, sweetie. Happy (late, very late, ugh, I suck) birthday!
> 
> Five times Oliver heard Felicity sing, and one time he sings to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also. Hi. I'm back from the mini-holidays.   
> Work is going to be insane in the next month, though. So please don't hate me if I don't update as often.   
> Hugs!

Oliver never really cared for music. It was always there, but it was in the background. The driver played the radio in the car, his mother played her records during dinner, Thea sang her horrible Disney songs in the shower, his girlfriends played it in the background when they were undressing, music was always too loud in every club he went.

But Oliver never really paid attention to it. He didn’t listen to the lyrics, he didn’t follow the tune, he couldn’t distinguish one boy band from another. He didn’t care about music.

But, like most things in his life, Felicity changed that.

 

**_→_ ** **One**

The first time Oliver heard Felicity sing, she thought she was alone in the Foundry.

She was working on something, and she was clearly too involved in it, because Felicity didn’t notice Oliver coming out of the shadows, and she didn’t notice when he started training.

To be fair, Oliver kept the noise to a minimum, opting to do some yoga instead of his usual routine. And when she started playing music, he didn’t say anything.

Oliver didn’t recognize the singer, he didn’t recognize the songs, but he knew they were old, older than her.

And then, Felicity started **[singing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lq0fUa0vW_E)**.

> _I keep a close watch on this heart of mine_  
>  I keep my eyes wide open all the time  
>  I keep the ends out for the tie that binds  
>  Because you’re mine, I walk the line

Her fingers never stopped moving rapidly over the keyboard, and her eyes never left the monitors. But Felicity sang the whole song, whispered it, under her breath, softly and steadily, a small smile on her face.

> _You’ve got a way to keep me on your side_  
>  You give me cause for love that I can’t hide  
>  For you I know I’d even try to turn the tide  
>  Because you’re mine, I walk the line.

Oliver smiled.

 

**_→_ ** **Two**

He’s not even surprised anymore, to see her in her chair at her desk, in front of his office, with her headphones plucked in, her eyes closed, humming to whatever song she’s hearing.

This time though, she surprises him by actually singing the lyrics, not just mumbling them.

It’s late, very late, they’re the only two people left on the whole floor, so it’s really no bother. That’s why Oliver doesn’t immediately tell her, that he’s done for the day, and that they could head out for the Foundry. That, and the fact that he actually understands what she’s **[singing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FWm9v9Bh0b0)**.

> _Working your fingers to the bone_  
>  Driving you mad, you should’ve known  
>  Wrap it up, baby, I’m takin’ you home,  
>  Get off your throne,  
>  I want you alone

Felicity has her eyes closed, like she usually does. And she’s singing, her voice too high for the silence of the space. She’s smirking, slightly, and even though she’s sitting down, her upper body is swaying to the rhythm.

> _You’ve got pressure dripping off your shoulders_  
>  Let me be the one to relieve it.  
>  Let’s get unprofessional  
>  Don’t you know it’s gonna feel much better with  
>  Uh just a little bit of Ah…

Despite himself, Oliver blushes.

 

**_→_ ** **Three**

Felicity doesn’t stop singing, but the songs get a lot harsher after their … explosive date, and after Sara’s death.

But the first song Oliver hears her sing after those events, as strong as it was, as gentle tune it had. And it was different now, because she knew he was there.

Felicity knew that Oliver was right behind her in the Foundry. And still, she plucked in her earphones and started **[the song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fNy8llTLvuA)** , she sat down and stared blankly at the screens in front of her.

> _It’s empty in the valley of your heart_  
>  The sun, it rises slowly as you walk  
>  Away from all the fears  
>  And all the faults you’ve left behind

Not once did she look up at him as she sang, and not once did her voice falter.

> _But I will hold on hope_  
>  And I won’t let you choke  
>  On the noose around your neck.  
>  And I’ll find strength in pain  
>  And I will change my ways  
>  I’ll know my name as it’s called again.

Oliver left Felicity to her tears, rushing to hide his.

 

**_→_ ** **Four**

The first time Oliver recognizes the song Felicity is singing, they’re in Nanda Parbat. She’s on top of him, he’s buried in her as deep as he can, they’re breathing heavily and there isn’t any music playing.

Just Felicity, on top of him, circling her hips in the rhythm of the song she’s **[playing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pta-gf6JaHQ)**.

And Oliver recognizes, surprisingly enough, the Muse song. And it doesn’t fit them, not really, not as much as other songs. But Felicity sings it into his skin, moaning against his lips, not once stopping her movements.

> _Oh baby, don’t you know I suffer?_  
>  Oh baby, can’t you hear me moan?  
>  You caught me under false pretenses  
>  How long before you let me go?

It’s the sexiest song Oliver has ever heard. And he’s not even hearing it, all he’s hearing is her, and the pounding of his heart.

> _Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
>  And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

When Oliver comes, he sings along with her.

 

**_→_ ** **Five**

The next time Oliver hears Felicity sing, she’s standing beside him in his favorite car, she’s holding his hand, smiling softly at him, he’s happy and they’re driving away from Starling.

As the [**song**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=smcYL0IBQpc) starts playing on the radio, Felicity turns the volume up and starts singing, grinning at him every now and then.

> _It’s the little things  
>  _ _That pulled me in  
>  _ _And I’m defenseless._

Felicity doesn’t let go of his hand, and Oliver doesn’t think he’ll ever stop smiling.

> _This is gonna hurt if it ever ends_  
>  But somehow you have shattered my defense.  
>  This is gonna hurt if it ever starts  
>  So promise you’ll be careful with my heart.

Oliver turns up the volume some more.

 

**_→_ ** **Plus one**

It’s silly. It’s so very silly, but Oliver can’t help but do it.

For months, he’s been searching for the perfect song. Their perfect song, the song that would tell her how much he loves her, how much he will always love her.

It took a while, for Oliver to realize that’s not what he needed. Felicity already knew all of that.

So, the first **[song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J9-Lwpgfd1E)** Oliver sang to Felicity isn’t about them, it isn’t for them. It’s about him.

> _Well, it’s time to start the show._  
>  _Lost my heart and lost my soul.  
>  _ _Now it’s the time that you won’t know,  
>  _ _Lost my mind and lost my goal._

Felicity doesn’t understand, not even when he pulls out a velvet ring box.

> _This time, I’m gonna be stronger, I’m not giving in.  
>  _This time, I’m gonna be stronger, I’m not giving in._ _


	96. kick ass, in heels, and look hot while doing it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _Can you please do one where felicity defends herself (maybe infront of team flash) and everyone's shocked!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a semi-quicky

‘This is bad’, Felicity thought, desperately looking across the warehouse.

Because of course they were in a warehouse.

But,  for a change, they were in a warehouse in Central City. Felicity, Oliver and Barry, and they were all held by a bunch of drug dealers, of all things.

Their intel said that the hacker with metahuman powers (and really, Felicity couldn’t help but rolling her eyes, when will it all end?) they were looking for would be in this warehouse, that’s why Felicity came along with Barry and Oliver.

But it was an ambush, these three drug dealers catching them by surprise.

Thus, Felicity, Oliver and Barry were both restrained by massive men with guns. They didn’t hurt Felicity much, but she saw that Oliver and Barry were pretty badly hit.

She waited until her boys caught their breath. Of course, in this time, the drug dealers sneered, they laughed and threatened, but Felicity didn’t really listen to any of it. There wasn’t any point.

However, when there was a lull in the one sided conversation, Oliver caught her eyes. He mouthed ‘on three’, waiting until Felicity gave a nod, as well as she could manage. Then, she looked down to his right hand. At his signal, they moved.

Felicity heard Barry’s surprised and confused yelp, but she ignored it. Instead, she focused on dealing with her drug dealer.

First, she stepped on his foot with her heel, as hard as she could. It didn’t do much, so she twisted until she elbowed him in the balls. He let go of her then, stumbling back, groaning in pain. Felicity turned around, facing him, and started punching his face.

Holding her fists just like Digg told her, so that it’ll hurt her less. The drug dealer stumbled behind, but he looked like he was getting his bearings back. So Felicity gathered all the strength she could muster, screaming all the while, and hit the jerk as hard as she could, her right foot colliding with his chest.

He stumbled backwards, but still didn’t fall to the ground. He didn’t fight back either, looking at her is shock. So Felicity lifted her leg again, kicking him in the balls again, then in the chest, then in the neck. Her heel broke off after the first hit.

That made him finally fall down, and Felicity didn’t hesitate, in straddling his hips, putting her hands on either side of his face and bashing his head to the ground.

Once, twice, three times, before he finally passed out.

Then, Felicity breathed out a sigh of relief, and turned her head around. Both Oliver’s and Barry’s attackers were unconscious on the floor, so she didn’t hesitate in taking a deep breath and lying down on the cool ground.

‘Felicity?’, Oliver’s concerned voice came through, and she heard footsteps coming closer to her.

‘I’m fine’, she said quickly. ‘But that was exhausting, I don’t know how you people do it every day.’

Oliver snorted, close to her, and the next thing she knew, he was picking her off the ground, like she weighted nothing. Felicity squealed, surprised, but she was quick to wrap her arms around his neck and press her cheek against the cool leather of his suit.

‘Barry!’, Oliver called without turning back. ‘You got this?’

‘Meet you back at the lab’, she heard Barry say.

And then, Oliver was kissing the crown of her head. ‘You did good.’, he said softly.

Felicity snorted. ‘Sure. But I’m pretty sure I didn’t manage to hold my fist the way I was supposed to once or twice, so that’s bound to hurt in the morning. Also, I liked these shoes. They were comfortable. And now, they’re ruined.’

‘I’ll-‘

‘Buy me new ones’, Felicity interrupted him, in a tone one could only describe as fond. ‘I know.’

↓

When they got to Star Labs, Barry was already there and Caitlin had supplies ready, to deal with Oliver’s bruised ribs and Felicity’s fist.

Cisco, though, he was just staring, unbashfully, at Felicity.

‘Is there a reason’, Oliver menacingly asked after a while, ‘why you’re staring at my girlfriend?’

‘Your girlfriend is awesome’, Cisco didn’t miss a beat, saying the words softly, with a dreamy look in his eyes. ‘She can kick ass, in heels, and look hot while doing it.’

‘Thank you, Cisco’, Felicity grinned. ‘But I can’t move my fingers, my back hurts, I can feel my wrist popping every time I move it and I feel like I’m an 80 year old man.’

Cisco blinked. ‘And that, my friends’, he said in an overly dramatic voice, ‘just shows us that superheroes are still people underneath their suits.’

Felicity raised an eyebrow. ‘Firstly, I’m not a superhero and I don’t have a suit. Secondly, is that why you changed your name to _Vibe_ into all our phones?’

Cisco didn’t answer, but he blushed furiously and all but ran to hide his face behind Caitlin, even if she was laughing.

‘I like _Vibe_ , though.’, Felicity was quick to continue. ‘It has a… nice vibe to it.’

Cisco sighed. ‘For how long have you been sitting on that?’

‘Not much’, Felicity shrugged, unperturbed. ‘I’m sure I’ll have to wait a while longer to deliver my awesome vibrator puns.’

Everybody fell silent at that, staring at Felicity. Then, Barry slowly turned his head to stare at Cisco, who was gaping wordlessly and blushing a red deeper than Flash’s suit.

It was Caitlin who broke the silence, with a smirk. ‘Get in line’.


	97. surprise, surprise, we're gonna die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _Olicity/Teen wolf crossover- Allison and Stiles Visit Felicity in Starling City missing their friend and family member (felicity can be cousns with stiles or Allison) Little does the group know a few supernatural stuff follow the two... Baddass Felicity and the group learns she is not just a Bitch with WIFI_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s just assume Allison didn’t die, cause idk where to place this in the Teen Wolf timeline. I think during a possible season 5?!. But in the Arrow timeline, it’s somewhere in season 2.

Felicity was confused when she heard the ding of the doors of the elevator opening. It was way passed office hours, and the only reason they were still at QC instead of the Foundry, was because Digg was out gathering some information, and they were waiting for him to come back. That, and Oliver still had reports to go through.

So Felicity tensed, when the doors to the elevator opened sometime close to 9pm. But she took a deep breath, and turned around to see a young, lanky teenager stepping out of the elevator, half a step behind a beautiful girl with dark curls.

She only had eyes for him.

Felicity screeched loudly, and was out of her chair and running towards him faster than you could say ‘Flash’. She was too busy hugging the boy tightly and desperately kissing his face to notice a pale Oliver stumbling out of his office, ready to fight. Nor did Felicity notice the young woman raise a very surprised eyebrow at the sight of Oliver.

‘Felicity, I can’t breathe’, the young man stammered out, even if he was laughing and hugging her tightly.

‘Sorry, sorry’, Felicity giggled, kissing his cheek once more and taking a step back. She turned around and looked at the young woman, who was watching her with a shy smile.

‘You’re Allison’, Felicity said, grinning all the while.

‘I am’, she answered, surprised, turning to look at the boy she came with.

‘I send pictures’, he explained, and Felicity giggled again, jumping on the soles of her feet before hugging the young woman.

‘I’m so happy to meet you, ohmygod’, Felicity babbled. ‘I’ve heard so much about you, Scott can’t stop talking about you, and understandably so, you’re beautiful! And-‘

‘Felicity’, the young man bumped their shoulders. ‘You’re babbling.’

‘Sorry’, she screeched, still grinning. ‘What are you doing here?’

‘And who are you?’, Oliver’s kind voice came through, and Felicity completely forgot about him. She turned around to look at him with wide eyes, but he was smiling, softly and exasperated.

‘I’m Stiles’, the young man said, making Felicity turn to him again. ‘Felicity’s cousin. And this is Allison’, he jerked his hand towards the young woman by his side, ‘my best friends’ girlfriend.’

Oliver took a few steps forward, smiling all the while and shaking their hands.

‘I’m Oliver, nice to meet you.’, he smiled politely, turning to raise an eyebrow at Stiles. ‘Felicity never mentioned you.’

Stiles narrowed his eyes. ‘Felicity is a very private person.’

‘Felicity is standing right here’, she groaned, making Allison giggle. ‘So stop talking about me in the third person. What are you doing here?’, she leveled Stiles with a glare.

‘Spring break?’, he shrugged, but Felicity’s hard look didn’t falter. Stiles sighed before moving on. ‘Scott’s visiting his grandma, Lydia’s in Spain with her parents, Derek’s visiting Cora and…’

‘And we were bored’, Allison finished when it was clear Stiles wasn’t going to. ‘It was the Sheriff’s idea, really’. Then, she dropped her voice to a fake whisper. ‘I think he just wanted Stiles off his back. He gets psychotic when he’s bored.’

‘He’s even worse when he’s lonely’, Felicity nodded.

‘Oh god’, Stiles breathed out, a disturbed look on his face. ‘They’re ganking up on me.’

Oliver snorted, before he could stop himself. That seemed to snap Felicity out of it.

‘So how long are you staying?’

‘A week’, Allison answered. ‘I actually have some relatives in the city too, I’ll be staying with them.’

‘And I am still deeply in love with your couch.’, Stiles said seriously, making the women snort.

‘Derek won’t like you calling him a couch’, Allison said around a smirk, just as Felicity said ‘Lydia’s prettier than a couch.’

The two women blinked at each other, surprised. Stiles’ cheeks turned a deep red color.

‘I forgot how adorable highschool drama was’, Oliver deadpanned.

Everyone laughed, except Stiles, who just glared.

‘I’m starving’, he finally said, hopefully looking at Felicity. ‘Food?’

She turned to Oliver, who was quick to nod.

‘Go. I still have to wait for Digg, but then we’ll call it a night.’

Felicity opened her mouth to argue, but Oliver cut her off, putting a hand on her shoulder.

‘I promise we’ll call it a night. And you should take tomorrow off. Show the kids around.’

‘You could come with us’, Stiles said, assessing Oliver with a searching look. ‘To get food.’

Oliver raised an eyebrow.

‘Come on dude, give me some credit’, Stiles rolled his eyes. ‘It’s clear you’re not just her boss, considering you gave her a job that yeah, pays a lot better, but is way below her qualifications. And she took it! And!’, Stiles’ voice grew more excited. ‘Maybe Felicity didn’t tell you about me, but you expected her to. And that says something, quite a lot, really, about your relationship.’

By the end of his rant, everybody was staring at Stiles.

‘For as smart as you are, you really have no fineness whatsoever.’, Allison told him around a smile.

Stiles pulled a face, then turned around to look at Felicity. He stopped short, looking between her and Oliver. They weren’t saying anything, but it was clear that there was an entire conversation happening. Stiles froze to the spot, because he knew his cousin. And she didn’t connect with people, not like this. Not like-

‘I’ll wait for Digg here’, Oliver finally said. ‘And we’ll meet you at Big Belly.’

‘I’m here’, a new voice said, startling everyone. Digg came to stand between Felicity and Oliver, frowning down at Allison and Stiles.

‘Are we babysitting?’, he asked in a serious manner.

‘I don’t like your friends’, Stiles deadpanned, frowning at Felicity.

She beamed. ‘Burgers?’

≡≡≡

Even though Oliver still felt a pang of anger over Felicity not telling him about Stiles’ existence, he had to admit, it was nice watching the two of them.

They finished each other’s sentences, and laughed, loudly, any chance they got. They talked about people Oliver didn’t know about, they teased each other, they bickered and insulted each other, and went back to acting like loving siblings in 3 seconds.

Felicity was relaxed. In all the time Oliver has known her, Felicity has never been this relaxed. It was his fault, he knew, for bringing her into his life; he was the reason Felicity’s life was so hard, and why she was always so tense, looking over her shoulder. But now, Oliver couldn’t really think about that, couldn’t keep a hold on his guilt, because he was too busy being thankful for Stiles being there.

He read his feelings into Allison’s eyes, and was surprised by it. She was looking at Stiles as softly as he was looking at Felicity, the same surprise in her eyes. Oliver wanted to know, what happened to the boy to make Allison so happy to see him unwind. But, he wouldn’t answer if Allison asked him about Felicity. So, of course, he kept his mouth shut, ate his burger, and enjoyed the sight of Felicity laughing.

≡≡≡

Felicity knew Stiles was hiding something, something big. To anybody else, he probably looked at ease, happy. But she knew that something happened, that something was wrong.

At first, Felicity thought it had something to do with Lydia and/or Derek. But Stiles was quick to explain what that was about, that he was over Lydia and everybody else thought he was into Derek. Of course, he said he wasn’t. He was lying, Felicity was sure of it, but she didn’t think he was aware of it yet.

But that wasn’t it. There was still something Stiles was hiding. Felicity hoped he would fess up when they were alone. Until then, she was happy to just have dinner with him and act like nothing was wrong.

≡≡≡

Stiles and Allison grew more tenser as they were heading out of Big Belly, and Felicity was quick to catch on.

So she stopped them, when they got to their cars, leveling them with her best glare.

‘What’s wrong?’

‘Nothing’, Allison tensely laughed. ‘What could possibly be wrong? Everything’s fine.’

‘Stiles’, Felicity said warningly. ‘You’re hiding something, something big, and-‘

‘I’m not the only one’, he threw her a look, making her pause.

‘No, you’re not’, she said, making Oliver’s eyes snap at her. ‘But’, Felicity went on, ‘whatever it is, whatever is happening _right now_ , it’s making you afraid.’

Stiles looked to Allison, then, who quickly shook her head.

‘We’re being followed’, Stiles looked back at Felicity, a hard look in his eyes.

Felicity quickly turned to Oliver and Digg, who were both assessing Stiles.

‘Black sedan’, Digg said, slowly. ‘Since we left the office.’

‘That black sedab’, Allison tilted her head. Felicity didn’t look directly; instead she pulled out her tablet and quickly hacked the surveillance footage. There were only two men in the car, and it wasn’t hard for Felicity to hack into the board computer.

‘I can fry it’, she told Oliver.

He took a step towards Stiles, staring him down.

‘Who are they?’

Stiles took a deep breath. ‘They’re here for us.’

‘What did you do?’

Felicity wanted to stop Oliver, from being so harsh, from acting like the Hood with her cousin. But she didn’t find it in her, because he had every right to. This wasn’t like Stiles. Something was wrong, very wrong.

‘They think we allied ourselves with the wrong… people.’, Allison finally said.

‘They’re not the wrong people’, Stiles said, gruffly. ‘They’re our friends. Those’, he jerked his head, ‘are the wrong people. And they won’t stop until we’re dead.’

‘Stiles, you’re not making any sense’, Felicity said, slowly.

‘They’re werewolves’, he didn’t miss a beat in saying, but he lowered his voice to a whisper, staring down at her. ‘So is Scott. And Derek. And those bastards think they’re putting their… race to shame, by accepting humans’, he pointed at himself, ‘and werewolf hunters’, he pointed at Allison, ‘and banshees and kitsunes in their pack.’

‘Are you on drugs?’, Digg deadpanned in the awkward silence that followed.

‘Oh god’, Felicity wheezed out, wordlessly handing him the tablet. She hacked the webcam of the board computer, and there, in square pixels, clear as day, they could all see the two men. And their claws.

Oliver didn’t say anything. Instead, he strengthened his back and wordlessly headed for the trunk of his car. Allison and Stiles did the same, heading for the jeep.

When they returned, Oliver had his hood on and his bow in his hand. Stiles had a shotgun and three knives strapped to a thigh strap, and Allison had an elegant crossbow.

They stared at each other.

‘Normal arrows won’t do much’, Allison finally told Oliver. ‘Or bullets’, she nodded to Digg. ‘They have enhanced healing.’

‘And speed’, Stiles said, ‘and strength, and senses. They’re probably hearing us speak right now.’

‘Jesus christ’, Felicity managed to wheeze out.

‘We don’t kill’, Oliver said strongly.

‘I’ve called my relatives’, Allison nodded. ‘They’re on the way, we just have to keep the wolves until they get here.’

There was a loud roar, that went straight through Felicity’s bones, and before she realized what was happening, she had a gun in her hands and Stiles and Oliver were both pushing her inside the jeep, yelling at her to stay put.

Felicity watched the fight from the relative safety of the jeep.

Stiles scared her. He was _f i g h t i n g_. Hard and fast, keeping up with the werewolves. He never once missed a shot, and even though he never really attacked, his defense tactics were spot on. He worked well, side by side with Allison, and she worked well with Oliver, when they needed to, and a couple of times, Stiles had Oliver and Digg’s back.

In the end, it couldn’t have been more than 5 minutes, before the two wolves were knocked unconscious by Oliver’s tranquilizer arrows, and Allison and Stiles were wrapping their hands and legs in what looked like purple rope. A couple of cars came by then, and a dozen men got out of them, one of them heading straight to Allison, pulling her aside.

Felicity got out of the jeep and ran to Stiles, Digg and Oliver. ‘Are you hurt?’

‘Bruises’, Oliver shook his head.

‘Scratch’, Digg said, rising up his bleeding forearm.

‘They’re betas’, Stiles said, ‘you won’t turn. And I’ve got some sage that’s going to help the healing.’

‘No, Allison!’, the man she was talking to yelled, making all their attention snap to them. ‘I’ll grant you this free pass, because we share a last name. But we’re done after this. If our paths ever meet again-‘

‘You’ll what?’, Allison roared back. ‘Kill me? Because-‘

‘Yes’, the man growled. ‘You betrayed centuries of our family’s history.’

‘I ignored centuries old outdated information.’

‘I cannot help you, Allison’, the man sighed. ‘I’m letting you and your pack mate go now, but if we ever meet again-‘

‘My pack doesn’t kill innocents!’, Allison said sternly, even if she had tears in her eyes. ‘We have a code, and my pack goes by it.’

‘And we have a code, too. Don’t sleep with the monsters that we hunt.’

With that, he turned around and took off.

After the cars left, two werewolves in toe, Allison was still crying and breathing heavily. She threw her crossbow to the ground, and Stiles was by her side in an instant, hugging her tightly.

Absently, Felicity felt Oliver come by her side and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she couldn’t take her eyes off Stiles and Allison.

‘So’, Stiles said when Allison calmed down, ‘she kinda needs a place to stay.’

‘Of course’, Felicity was quick to agree. ‘But, Stiles, what-‘

‘Stop crying’, Stiles said strongly, and it took a moment for Felicity to realize that it was directed at her. She didn’t even notice when the tears started falling.

‘We’ll explain everything, and you’ll explain how you ended up being the Hood’s secretary, but I just need you to stop crying.’

‘Stiles-‘, Felicity tried, but he didn’t let her.

‘You’re not supposed to be crying, okay?’, he all but yelled. ‘You’re always happy, because you know how to block out every bad thing that ever happens around you. You’re always smiling, and you always see the good in everything. And I need that, because Lydia’s locked up in Eichen House, Scott’s breaking apart, he can’t handle everything that’s being thrown at him, Derek’s gone and I…’

He took a deep breath, finally looking at Felicity, not at his shoes.

‘I don’t know what to do.’, he finally finished, tears in his eyes.

Felicity turned to look at Oliver. ‘Do all men have the instinct to run when things get too hard?’

It wasn’t said maliciously, she wasn’t angry with him for leaving anymore. Instead, it was said somewhat hopefully, and Oliver understood, that she needed his help. That she needed him, because he understood what Stiles was going through.

But they were so young, Oliver thought. Way too young to know how to operate a shotgun, like Stiles did. Way too young to be able to shoot arrows without once missing the target, like Allison did.

Way too young to be fighting for their lives. Oliver had no idea what happened, but the fact that Allison and Stiles felt the need to run, he could relate to that. He could also relate to the desperation in Stiles’ eyes, to the way he looked at Felicity like she held all the answers.

So Oliver took off his hood, and put a hand on Felicity’s shoulder, not looking at her, but at Stiles.

‘I don’t know about _all_ men, but I know that, unfortunately, not all of them have Felicity to bring them back.’

‘She’s great and all’, Digg finally said, ‘but y’all need a therapist.’

‘I had one’, Stiles shrugged. ‘She was pretty awesome, but then she turned out to be an emissary for a pack of evil alpha werewolves who wanted Derek dead and for Scott to join them.’

‘I give up’, Digg sighed, turning around and heading back to the car.

≡≡≡

There was a lot of shock that night. And disbelief, and curiousness, as Felicity and Stiles told each other their stories, with Allison and Oliver listening avidly.

But, over the next week, Stiles and Allison spent most of their time in the Foundry.

Oliver taught Stiles some fighting moves that would be suited for his physique, while Allison taught Felicity. And every night, Oliver and Allison would go toe to toe in some sort of archery challenge, that Felicity and Stiles kept designing.

The only reason Oliver was dubbed winner after that week was because Allison kept forgetting her shoes had heels.


	98. walk of shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _AU where Oliver and Felicity both attend the same college and meet for the first time while they're both doing the walk of shame_

Felicity’s first thought of the day was _I fucked up_. Because she woke up naked, with a massive headache, in a bed that wasn’t in her room.

When she realized that there was a hand draped over her waist, all the events of the past night came back to her. Getting drunk in the campus bar, one last time before exams, leaving the bar with Kyle, the most obnoxious man in the world, who sadly, had very beautiful features. And great abs, she discovered, as they went back to his dorm room and had sex. Twice.

 _Oh god, have I fucked up_!

She was out of bed as quickly as she could, and thankfully, Kyle didn’t wake up. But as she started looking for her clothes, he started stirring, slowly waking up.

Felicity panicked. A lot. So she quickly put on her bra and panties, picked up the rest of her clothes and shoes and got out of there, softly closing the door behind her.

She breathed a sigh of relief, and turned around, her jaw instantly falling at was she saw.

There was a man in the hallway, who just like her, was only wearing underwear and had the rest of his clothes bundled up in his hands. Felicity’s mind told her that he was probably in the same boat as her, sneaking out of the room across the hallway from Kyle’s, but she couldn’t seem to be able to say anything. Or move. Or look away from his abs. Which were even greater that Kyle’s.

 _It can’t get worse than this_ , Felicity’s brain supplied. But because this was her life, the moment she finished that thought, a loud bang was heard in the hallway, probably coming from the staircase.

‘Wake up, assholes!’, someone was shouting. ‘Time to study! Wake up and study!’

Each sentence was accompanied by a loud bang, which sounded like a wooden spoon hitting a pan. Exams week has officially started.

‘Come on!’, the guy in front of her finally said, grabbing a hold of her wrist and dragging her away.

Felicity went with it, too shocked to say anything. He opened a door and shoved her inside first, closing the door after himself and locking them in the dark.

A couple of seconds later, he managed to find the light switch, and Felicity realized that they were in a closet. A very small, supply closet. Almost naked. With this strange man.

‘What the frack?’, she said, shakily.

The man’s eyes snapped to her face, which made her realize that he had been staring at her boobs. She flushed, despite herself.

‘Uh’, he blinked. ‘We should get dressed.’

Felicity made some sort of noise, between a squeal and a groan, but she did start getting dressed. As did he.

And the closet was small, and it was early morning and she was hungover and uncoordinated. And he seemed to be having the same troubles, because they managed to get dress, but with a lot of bumping and accidental hits and groaning.

When they were done, he wordlessly opened the door and stepped out, and she followed him.

‘I’m going to go and pretend this never happened.’, Felicity finally said after a lengthy pause, and didn’t wait for a response before turning around and all but running out of there.

He was beside her five steps later.

‘There’s only one exit’, he shrugged as a way of explanation, and Felicity just closed her eyes and walked faster.

But as they got to the ground floor, he opened the door for her, and smiled as she passed by him. Felicity wanted to say something, but was cut off by bumping into someone.

‘I’m sorry’, the guy said, rubbing his chest. ‘I didn’t see-‘

And then he stopped, his eyes moving to something behind her.

‘Oliver!’, the new guy grinned, and Felicity heard the one from the hallway whisper an _oh fuck_ from behind her.

‘I see you finally grew the balls to talk to Felicity!’

Felicity blinked, looking between the two of them. ‘Do I know you?’, she managed to wheeze out.

‘I’m Tommy Merlyn’, the new guy grinned. ‘We have Psychology together. And when we do, Oliver has a free period. Which he has been spending in class with me, admiring you from afar and drooling over you every now and then.’

Felicity’s eyes snapped to… Oliver. Who was blushing. It looked nice on him. He looked nice, she realized. Very nice. Very hot.

Felicity gulped.

‘I am going to _run_ ’, she pointedly told Oliver, ‘and pretend this never happened.’

As she turned around, he heard Tommy ask what happened, but that only made her run faster, back to her dorm. She quickly forced herself to forget this night and morning ever happened.

○

Four days later, Felicity walked into the Laundromat and froze. Because Oliver was sitting on a washing machine, and he was, once again, just in his boxers.

‘This cannot be happening’, Oliver said slowly, staring at her.

‘Trust me’, Felicity said, ‘I can’t believe it either. But’, she winced, ‘I’m also out of clean socks, so…’, she shrugged, heading towards a washing machine, that was as far away from him as possible.

She turned around and refused to look at him, as she started her load of clothes, as she found a chair and got out her tablet, intent on spending the next 45 minutes reading.

‘I should explain’, Oliver said after a while, and by the sound of it, he was standing right behind her.

‘It’s okay, you don’t have to.’, Felicity found herself saying.

‘I really should explain.’, he was to her left now, and when Felicity looked up, she saw that he was still mostly naked.

She gulped.

‘Why you’re naked or why you’ve been… selectively stalking me?’

‘I’m not naked’, Oliver said strongly, but he also took a step back.

‘Well I’m wearing pants’, she pointed to her yoga pants. ‘And a shirt’, she pointed at her MIT one. ‘And you’re… not.’, she waved a hand around.

‘Tommy’, he growled out. ‘This is Tommy’s fault. He poured coffee over all my clothes.’

‘Why?’, Felicity asked despite herself.

‘Because I glued his shoes to the floor.’

‘Why?’

‘Because he changed all my contacts into superheroes name.’

Felicity sighed and rolled her eyes. ‘College boys.’

Oliver glared for a few seconds, but after a while, he looked down, a slight blush coloring his cheeks.

‘I should explain the… other thing, too.’

Felicity raised an eyebrow, as sarcastically as she could manage. ‘The thing where you stalk me?’

‘I don’t stalk you’, he scoffed. ‘I just…’, he averted his eyes again. ‘You’re pretty.’

Felicity’s eyes grew wide at that.

‘Pretty smart’, he backtracked, taking another step back. ‘You always speak so nicely in class, even if you’re arguing with Matthews over how outdated his methods are.’

Felicity blinked. Twice. ‘Matthews teaches algorithms. Tommy said you saw me in Psych.’

Oliver blushed harder. ‘You have Psych with Tommy. And a couple of other classes with me.’

‘How come I never saw you?’, Felicity frowned.

‘You don’t… talk to anyone?’, Oliver said, slowly. ‘Or… look at anyone, except for your laptop and the teacher.’

There was a beat of silence.

‘That is true.’, Felicity had to agree. ‘Still-‘

‘I’m sorry’, Oliver said, quickly. ‘This is a mess.’

‘Yeah’, Felicity giggled, despite herself. Then, she really couldn’t help it, she looked at his abs. ‘A pretty mess’, she said, a lot more breathlessly than she would have liked.

‘Is it …’, Oliver said, slowly, ‘a mess that you might be interested in fixing? Over coffee, maybe?’

Felicity blinked and looked at his face again. He was still blushing, but he was looking at her with a small smile on his face, and with a soft uncertainty.

‘This will probably be the only time in my life I say this’, Felicity took a deep breath, ‘but you should find some clothes first.’

That made Oliver smirk. Cockily. It did _things_ to the butterflies inside Felicity’s stomach.

‘Or’, he winked, ‘you could lose your clothes to make us even.’

‘Maybe later’, Felicity answered before her brain caught up.

But it made Oliver grin and take a step forward, and Felicity really had no problem with that.


	99. Golden Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _OLICITY OLYMPIC AU_
> 
> Like... Did you mean the original Olympics? In Greece? Or like the modern day Olympics? Summer of Winter? I NEED MORE DETAILS MAN.  
> But, because you didn’t give them, I’ll give you this: Felicity is the golden girl of the American Olympic team for the summer Olympics in … let’s say some place warm, like Turkey. And Oliver is her trainer’s assistant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is longer than usual ^.^   
> cause it, surprisingly so, was hella fun to write?

Felicity was tired. Exhausted, because the plane ride to Turkey was long, and she was too anxious to actually sleep on it.

So all she wanted to do was get her room key, and sleep a bit. Not long, two or three hours would be enough, and her itinerary permitted it.

But instead of a plush bed, Felicity was stuck in the waiting room of the building she was supposed to stay in the Olympic Village, with only Oliver left by her side.

Considering he’s only been with her trainer for two months, time in which they almost never talked, him being there didn’t really count for much.

And the woman who was in charge of setting them up in their accommodations, she kept grinning at them, especially at Oliver, as Felicity’s temper kept rising.

‘I’m sorry for the wait’, the woman said sweetly, ‘There was a mishap with your apartments.’

‘Miss Smoak was supposed to have a single’, Oliver said for what felt like the billionth time, ‘and I was supposed to be with her trainer, John Diggle.’

‘That won’t be possible’, the woman said, and Felicity felt like taking her pretty little head and bashing it on the floor.

Oliver sighed.

‘This is revenge, isn’t it? For Tommy fucking you four years ago and not calling afterwards?’

Felicity turned to stare at him, wordlessly gaping.

But the woman just smirked. ‘You bet’cha.’

Oliver straightened his back. ‘Miss Smoak has nothing to do with this.’

The woman just shrugged, making Felicity’s anger spike up.

‘If I am not sitting on a bed in ten minutes’, she growled, glaring at the woman, ‘I am going to hack your phone first, get the gross nudes I’m sure you have on there, and then I’m going to hack into your superiors’ Olympic e-mails and lists and whatever, and post your photos everywhere I find an empty space. So… GET ME A BED!’

‘You wouldn’t do that’, the woman meekly said after a while.

Felicity rolled her eyes. ‘I hacked into the FBI when I was 15. Swimming is a job, hacking is a hobby. Do you really want to try me?’, she glared again. ‘Or do you want to give me a damn key?’

‘You’ll have to share an apartment.’, the woman quickly said, looking between her and Oliver.

Felicity sighed and turned to raise an eyebrow at Oliver. ‘Do you snore?’

He blinked. Twice, before saying a very confused ‘no.’

‘Good’, Felicity nodded. ‘Me neither.’

Then, she extended a hand to the woman, and she quickly put a key in it. She turned around without saying anything more, grabbing one of her luggage and heading for the elevators, leaving Oliver to deal with her other two suitcases.

Two steps later, Oliver was by her side.

⃝  ⃝  ⃝  
⃝  ⃝

‘I need to sleep for a couple of hours’, Felicity groaned, falling face first into the bed Oliver pointed her to. ‘Just for like… 3, because then I have to get dressed and stuff for the –‘

‘Opening ceremony’, Oliver finished for her. ‘It’ll take you…’, he frowned, ‘three hours to get ready for that?’

‘I’m a girl, you know’, Felicity sighed, fluffing her pillow under her head. ‘I have nails to do and hair to curl and eyelashes to lengthen and-‘, she was cut off by a loud yawn.

‘I get it’, Oliver said, and he sounded amused. But Felicity was too tired to open her eyes to see. ‘I’ll be quiet.’

‘Whatever’, Felicity huffed. ‘I fell asleep at a Metallica concert, ‘s no problem.’

She didn’t get to hear an answer, having quickly fallen asleep.

⃝  ⃝  ⃝  
⃝  ⃝

Only when she woke up, Felicity managed to take in the apartment they were staying in.

Her and Oliver’s rooms were kinda small, but the shared living room was big enough, for two people to hang around. It had a big tv and Netflix, and it was cozy. They also shared a bathroom, that was as big as her room, and a small balcony, that gave them a pretty view over the Olympic village.

Felicity ended up doing her hair and makeup in the living room, because that had better lighting. Oliver didn’t say much during those hours, he just sat on the couch and watched Survivor, of all things.

She was still anxious. Felicity had a feeling that the anxiousness will not pass until this Olympics was over.

There was a lot of pressure on her shoulders, even if nobody really said it out loud. But there was, because she already had a lot of gold medals under her belt, far more than any other swimmer of her age. And she was the only woman on the American swimming team.

But while there was a lot of pressure, she knew she had to block it out, in order to succeed. And keep her mental health, really.

‘I thought you were supposed to get nervous only before a competition’, Oliver’s somewhat soft voice broke her thoughts.

When Felicity turned around, he was still on the couch, but his body was turned fully to face her.

‘I’ve been nervous for a month’, she admitted, turning around and packing up her makeup. ‘And slightly nervous for a year before that. Honestly, I’m pretty sure I’m only going to stop being nervous after the closing ceremony.’

‘How come you’re alone here?’, he said next, making Felicity freeze, slightly. ‘Having family close usually helps.’

‘I’m sure you know’, Felicity started by saying, slowly, ‘that it’s just my mother and I, and that she works in Vegas.’

Oliver didn’t deny, but he didn’t say anything either, so Felicity went on.

‘Her boss is a jerk and wouldn’t give her two weeks off, so she would’ve had to quit her job. Which she would have’, Felicity smiled, ‘but I didn’t let her. She’ll be here for my final competition and for the closing ceremony, though, and that’s enough. Plus, for me’, Felicity was babbling, but she found herself unable to stop. ‘if I’m being honest, having my mom in the stands always makes it harder for me to focus on swimming and breathing and… It’s for the best, really.’

Oliver didn’t say anything for a couple of longs moments, in which Felicity kept fidgeting with her things. When he did spoke, it was somewhat hesitant, but still in a soft tone.

‘You know I’m here for you, right?’

Felicity froze, but she managed to turn to look at him with wide eyes.

‘We don’t know each other’, Oliver went on, voice growing stronger, ‘We barely spoke before now, I know. But, I am here _for you_. So is Digg. And not just for … massaging your muscles and timing your laps, okay?’

He got up from the couch and took a few steps towards her, not stopping until she was looking him in the eyes.

‘This will be the most stressful two weeks of your life’, he said, strongly. ‘And even if your mother’s not here, you’re not alone. Okay? As cheesy as that sounds’, he winced. ‘You’re not. You know how much Digg cares about you, way beyond the fact that he’s your trainer. And I am here to… be whatever you need. A personal assistant, a friend, anything.’

He was looking expectedly at her, and Felicity knew she was blushing.

‘Are you insane?’, she finally managed to say out loud.

‘Little bit.’, Oliver didn’t miss a beat in answering. ‘Comes with the territory, of knowing Digg all my life.’

Felicity smiled, despite herself. ‘So he put you up to this.’

‘Yup’, Oliver nodded, bouncing on the soles of his feet. ‘That was the most emotional thing I have ever said in my life, and, truthfully, Digg wrote it down for me.’

She snorted at that, that quickly developed into a full blown giggle.

‘But, seriously now, Miss Smoak.’, Oliver took another step forward, once again making her look at him. ‘Anything you need, anything I can do to help you win all the golds you deserve’, a hint of a smile appeared on his lips, ‘I’m here to do it. Anything, any time, any place, no explanation needed.’

Hesitantly, Felicity nodded. ‘But Digg’s training three different people on the team.’

‘You’re his favorite’, Oliver didn’t miss a beat in answering. ‘Top priority.’

‘So’, Felicity narrowed her eyes, waving a hand around, to the room at large, ‘this wasn’t really Tommy’s fault?’

‘Oh, it was’, Oliver shrugged. ‘It just made my job easier.’

Felicity hummed. ‘And who’s Tommy?’

‘Unfortunately’, Oliver sighed, ‘he’s my best friend. Tommy Merlyn, he-‘

‘Was Digg’s first swimmer’, Felicity interrupted him. ‘Won bronze four years ago.’

‘Yes’, Oliver nodded. ‘He also slept with half of the Olympic Village, so… I’m pretty sure we’ll have more issues as the days pass.’

Felicity sighed. ‘I can’t … I don’t have the luxury to think about that right now.’

‘Rest assured that I will do anything in my power to keep you away from the drama’, Oliver smiled, a bit.

‘Right now, you need to keep me away from the champagne.’, Felicity smiled back.

‘There’s no champagne in the apartment.’, Oliver frowned.

‘No, but at the party. After the ceremony.’

He smirked. ‘Of course, Miss Smoak.’

‘Oh, shush’, she giggled. ‘Call me Felicity, I’ve been calling you Oliver in my head for months.’

Oliver’s smirk grew wider, gradually, until it turned into a full on grin.

She shook her head, laughing under her breath.

‘You look lovely’, Oliver finally said. ‘But now you should go get dressed, we’re set to leave in 20 minutes.’

Felicity yelped and ran back to her room, leaving her makeup behind in the living room.

⃝  ⃝  ⃝  
⃝  ⃝

The opening ceremony was breathtaking. America had a massive team of athletes, and Felicity was overwhelmed with awe. She was incredibly grateful to be a part of it, and equally proud.

As they circled the arena, Digg and Oliver were constantly by her side. Felicity spent the whole time grinning. She skyped her mother for a while, and even though they couldn’t really hear each other, she saw Donna smiling, proud and with tears in her eyes.

Felicity took a lot of pictures, and was part of many other pictures, mostly with the other guys in the swimming team. They didn’t know each other well, but they still hugged her, and laughed with her, and kissed her cheek and took selfies.

Digg also took a selfie, just of the three of them. It was ridiculous, but adorable, and Felicity planned on getting her hands on it asap.

⃝  ⃝  ⃝  
⃝  ⃝

After the ceremony was over, they had an hour to get ready for a party, held by the United States Olympic Committee.

Felicity put on a bright pink gown, changed the color of her lipstick so that it matched, put on heels and gold jewelry. She hated parties, and the red carpet and interviews that preceded it. But it was part of her job, so she took a deep breath, grabbed her purse and stepped into the living room.

Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Oliver, standing there in a dark charcoal suit that fitted his body perfectly, with a white shirt and dark blue tie, looking equally in awe at her.

Felicity gulped. ‘You’ve seen me dripping wet, in a swimsuit, doing some fairly impressive yoga. You’d think a dressing gown wouldn’t render you speechless.’

Oliver’s eyes snapped to her. ‘You’d think so…’

She couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her lips. But it made Oliver smile, so it was okay.

‘You look beautiful’, he said when he calmed down. ‘Now come on, we need to leave.’

Felicity took a deep breath. ‘Time to face the music.’

⃝  ⃝  ⃝  
⃝  ⃝

As predicted, the red carpet was awful.

She was constantly blinking against the photographer’s flashes’, she was constantly filmed and she was asked a long series of equally ridiculous and pertinent questions.

Oliver was by her side the whole way, a couple of steps behind her, guiding her forward with a gentle hand on her lower back.

When they finally! made it to the party, Felicity breathed a sigh of relief, that had Oliver chuckling.

‘You’re not craving champagne, are you?’, he playfully asked.

Felicity shook her head. ‘I am craving it, but I am going to be a good Jewish girl and go order myself some orange juice.’

Oliver looked like he was about to follow her to the bar, so she stopped him.

‘You don’t have to be my bodyguard’, she said, not unkindly. ‘Or my date’, she giggled. ‘Go, mingle, have fun. I’ll see you later.’

Felicity didn’t wait for him to answer, she just patted his arm and moved away.

⃝  ⃝  ⃝  
⃝  ⃝

She spent a couple of hours at the party, compulsively taking small sips of her orange juice, making small talk with a lot of people. The guys in the swimming team were, once again, kind with her, if not a little flirtatious. She tried to ignore that part, somewhat successfully.

But after two hours, everybody seemed to be half drunk, so Felicity took a seat at the bar and pulled out her phone.

Social media was an important part of her life, much to Digg’s pleasure. Facebook, twitter, instagram, vine, she had it all. And she used it all. Which helped her image, clearly, she had fans, and it made her a lot more relatable and liked, as Digg said.

Digg, who already posted the selfie he took at the ceremony. As Felicity thought, it was ridiculous and adorable. Oliver was tagged in it, and Felicity only hesitated for three seconds before following him, smiling when she realized he was already following her.

He, too, had posted a picture of her. Taken earlier that day, as she was in the living room, getting ready. The picture showed only her back and the array of makeup and hair products scattered on the floor next to her, and Oliver’s legs, crossed on the couch. The caption said “Smoak getting smoaking, Oliver getting bored.”

She hit the like button.

Then, Felicity spent an embarrassing amount of time looking through his instagram feed. You could learn a lot about a person from his social media.

And that is exactly what Felicity did. She learned that Oliver lived in a studio apartment, that have a nice view of the river. That he liked coffee and pancakes and cats. That he had a younger sister that owned a club and that he knew how to shoot a bow and arrow.

She also learned that he looked even better when he was sunburned, that the smile he had when he was near his sister was sweeter than the rest, and that he had posted pictures of her before, since the first day Digg brought him to her training.

Just as she was closing off her phone, someone tapped her on the shoulder.

‘Miss Smoak’, a man’s flirty voice said, and when she turned around, it took her a beat to recognize Tommy Merlyn.

She smiled. ‘Tommy! Please, call me Felicity.’

He grinned, taking a seat on the chair next to her.

‘How are you?’, he asked kindly. ‘Nervous yet?’

‘Pretty terrified’, she nodded. ‘I am NOT made for this kind of pressure.’, she sighed. ‘Do you have any advice? Seeing as you’ve done this before.’

He looked her up and down for a moment, before leaning forward so he could lower his voice when talking.

‘Trust your strengths, and don’t forget your weaknesses.’

‘That’s Digg’s line’, Felicity smiled.

‘And’, Tommy nodded, ‘trust Digg. For anything.’

Felicity inhaled. ‘That’s it?’

‘That’s all I had’, Tommy smiled. ‘And it turned out pretty okay. But, you also have Oliver on top of that.’

She raised an eyebrow at that.

‘If I know Oliver, and I do, since we were six’, Tommy smirked, ‘I’m willing to bet good money that he’ll do anything in his power to help you out.’, he winked very pointedly at her. ‘ _Anything_ to help. You. Out.’

Felicity narrowed her eyes. ‘You made that sound dirty.’

‘I make everything sound dirty’, Tommy didn’t miss a beat, grinning wildly. ‘That doesn’t mean I’m wrong. You should trust Oliver.’

‘Delusional, is what you are’, Felicity pulled a face. ‘But still, thank you for the advice.’

‘Anytime’, Tommy grinned.

Oliver just appeared by their side, then, looking somewhat pale. He touched Felicity’s elbow and said in the most dejected tone ever:

‘I am so sorry for anything he said.’

Tommy pouted at his best friend, and Felicity busted out laughing, making Oliver confused.

‘It’s fine’, she said, getting up from her chair. ‘But now, if you’ll excuse me.’, Felicity smiled at the men. ‘I still have jet leg and an early training tomorrow morning. It was nice meeting you, Tommy.’

He grinned. ‘You too, Felicity. Just… don’t forget to breathe, for the next weeks, yeah? And have fun.’

‘I don’t really have time for fun.’, she tilted her head.

‘Then make some’, Tommy all but ordered her. ‘You might be here again in four years, and maybe eight. But this is a once in a life time experience. This is your first Olympics, and you’re never going to get that again. So please, have some fun.’

Involuntary, Felicity’s eyes skipped to Oliver, who was watching his best friend with something resembling shock on his face.

Felicity turned to Tommy again, and smiled. ‘Thank you’, she said as sincerely as she could. ‘I’ll see you around.’

Then, she stood on her tippy toes and kissed Tommy’s cheek, and did the same to Oliver, who leaned down a bit to accommodate her.

‘I’ll see you in the morning.’

‘Bright and early’, Oliver agreed. ‘I’ll make you coffee.’

⃝  ⃝  ⃝  
⃝  ⃝

They fell into somewhat of a routine, Felicity and Oliver.

Because her competitions were scheduled in the second week, she spent her days training with Digg, or training with Oliver, and she spent her evenings getting dolled up and attending various parties.

Most people though Oliver was her date, and the internet and reporters quickly picked up on that. But Oliver then posted five selfies, of him with various gorgeous women, and that died over.

Each day, when Felicity woke up in the mornings, Oliver was already waiting for her with coffee and breakfast. They’d eat together, watching the news and talking about it. Then, they’d go to the pool, where Felicity would train for a couple of hours, sometimes Digg would join them.

They had lunch, Felicity took a nap, then they’d spend a couple of hours in the gym, exercising side by side. Sometimes, they would forgo that in order to attend some of the competitions, usually the swimming ones in which Felicity’s teammates were in.

In the evenings, they’d go to whatever party Felicity was expected to attend. Before going to bed, they’d have a cup of tea together, always talking about whatever happened at the party, and go to bed.

It was nice. Felicity felt comfortable around Oliver.

But, her competitions were rapidly approaching, and her nerves just kept rising.

⃝  ⃝  ⃝  
⃝  ⃝

On the evening before her first competition, they stayed in.

Felicity cooked them a simple, but tasty dinner, and as they ate, Oliver told her everything he knew about the women she will be competing against.

Then, Felicity spent an hour skyping with her mother, time in which Oliver kept bringing her warm cups of tea.

As she was preparing to go to bed, Tommy came by, surprising even Oliver. He tried giving Felicity an uplifting speech, but it all ended with Felicity laughing her ass off, and Oliver begging him to stop.

Still, Felicity appreciated it, which she told him. Oliver too. They both just grinned at her, and Oliver put a hand on her shoulder, urging her to go to bed.

⃝  ⃝  ⃝  
⃝  ⃝

Felicity won gold in her first competition, breaking an Olympic record.

Oliver hugged her backstage, even if she was still wet and couldn’t stop laughing.

She won gold in her second competition too, and Oliver lifted her up the ground as he was hugging her, backstage.

In her third competition, she struggled, but she still won gold, just barely, just a few tenths of a second ahead of a woman from Canada. Backstage, Oliver kissed her cheeks and hugged her so tightly, she got a bruise on her hip the next day.

The day after that, Felicity broke down.

She found herself in the living room of their shared apartment, sitting half naked on the couch, sobbing in the silence.

When Oliver came in, her head snapped to him, but she didn’t stop crying.

‘Why aren’t you wearing a shirt?’, he asked, slowly.

Felicity hiccuped. ‘It felt like it was on fire.’

She wasn’t making any sense, she did realize that. And she probably looked like a mess, in a bright pink bra and her pajama shorts, sobbing uncontrollably, her whole body shaking and unable to breathe properly.

Oliver cursed, loudly, and before she could realize what was happening, Felicity was wrapped up in his arms, her head tucked into the crook of his neck, with Oliver’s fingera running over her back.

He kept mumbling into her hair, telling her that she’s okay, that everything’s okay, that it’s just the pressure. That she should let it all out, that he’s got her, that it’s going to be okay.

It took a while for her to calm down. And when she did, and pushed away from his hold, he didn’t let go of her, still keeping his hands on her arms.

‘Do you want to call your mother?’, Oliver asked, kindly.

She shook her head.                           

‘Do you want me to get Digg?’

She shook her head again.

‘Do you want to talk about it?’

‘I don’t know what … I just… started crying and couldn’t stop.’

‘Okay’, Oliver smiled. ‘That’s perfectly normal, I was waiting for it to happen, really.’

‘You’re not helping’, Felicity gritted out, picking up her discarded t-shirt and wiping her face with it.

‘What do you need, Felicity?’, the softness in Oliver’s voice made Felicity gasp and freeze.

‘Sleep’, she breathed out, shakily.

‘In your room?’

She shook her head again.

‘Do you want me to stay?’, Oliver gently squeezed her arm.

It should have surprised her. But it didn’t. And when she nodded, that didn’t surprise her either.

Oliver didn’t say anything else. Instead, he took off his shoes and his t-shirt, and went to his room to grab a pillow and a sheet. Felicity ended up with her back against the back of the couch, Oliver laying down next to her, probably half way off the couch, but holding her tightly. He covered them with the sheet and kissed Felicity’s forehead, telling her to sleep.

She fell asleep with her cheeks still wet, with Oliver’s scent invading her nose and with his fingers gently tracing up and down her arm.

⃝  ⃝  ⃝  
⃝  ⃝

The next day, Felicity won another gold medal, and broke another record.

Oliver kissed her forehead backstage, and didn’t let go of her for a full minute. She whispered a heartfelt ‘thank you’ into his neck, but he wouldn’t have it.

The day after that, Felicity’s mother arrived. And Oliver announced that Tommy pulled a few strings, because he owed Felicity for the initial mishap with their accommodations, so Donna was going to stay in the apartment with them.

He said he’d take the couch, but Donna was pretty adamant about sharing a bed with Felicity, which she was all too happy to accept.

Oliver made them dinner that evening, Digg joined them, and Donna demanded to know everything she missed. Felicity and Oliver took turns talking, and they all seemed to be enjoying themselves.

It was only later, as they were lying awake in bed, that Donna asked her what was Oliver’s deal.

‘I don’t know’, Felicity admitted. ‘I thought that… I was a job that Digg gave him. But sometimes, I feel like it’s more than that.’

‘How much more?’, Donna raised an eyebrow.

‘I had a meltdown two days ago’, she admitted. ‘It was a long time coming, and he knew it. And he just… held me. Told me it’s gonna be okay. Held me until I fell asleep.’

‘You always said you don’t have time for love’, her mother said, mater of fact. ‘Did that change?’

‘It’s not like that’, Felicity tried.

‘Are you sure?’, Donna wasn’t having any of it.

‘I’m not sure’, she hesitated.

‘Well’, her mother grinned, kissing her forehead. ‘You’ll figure it out, you’re my brilliant daughter. But now, go to sleep. Big day tomorrow.’

⃝  ⃝  ⃝  
⃝  ⃝

And there was a big day.

In the morning, Felicity won yet another gold metal, her last competition in the Olympics.

When she looked up from the water, after seeing that she won, her eyes went to the bleachers, when Digg, Oliver and Donna were all yelling and clapping like lunatics.

Backstage, Donna was the first one to hug her, but as she did so, Digg put a hand on her shoulder, gripping it tightly, and Oliver grabbed a hold of her hand, where it was resting on her mother’s back.

‘I am done!’, she yelled.

‘And with a perfect, golden spree!’, Digg nodded. ‘I am so proud of you, girl!’

‘You have the rest of the day free’, Oliver read off a tablet. ‘After some interviews right after this.’

‘So? What are we doing tonight?’, Donna excitedly asked.

‘Any parties?’, Felicity asked Oliver.

‘United States Olympic Committee closing party’, he nodded, a smirk on his face.

‘That!’, Felicity yelped. ‘We’re going to that. And I will be drinking.’

She glared at Digg, daring him to say anything, but he just nodded.

‘Champagne?’, Oliver asked, a smile on his face.

‘All the champagne’, Felicity grinned at him.

‘Great!’, Donna bounced up and down. ‘Party! Good thing I bought a dress!’

⃝  ⃝  ⃝  
⃝  ⃝

It was nice, getting ready for the party with her mother, Oliver providing a constant stream of beverages, alternating between vodka and coffee.

Felicity felt great, better than she felt in years, so she decided on wearing a dress she only brought with her on a limb. But it was fitting. It was a pun, and it looked hot on her.

[ _Nicolas Jebran, F/W 2012_ ](http://fashion-runways.tumblr.com/post/114120195496/nicolas-jebran-couture-fall-winter-2012)

It was a strapless dress, that ended just above her knees, and it was covered in gold plates. Felicity pulled her hair up, wore minimum makeup on her eyes, but a bright pink lipstick. She put on a pair of gold pumps and a very old necklace she had, a large black pendant, shaped as a one piece swimming suit.

Oliver literally whined when he laid eyes on her.

‘Cheeky’, he finally managed to say. ‘And gorgeous.’

Felicity blushed, but she did grin, ignoring the very pointed looks her mother was giving her.

⃝  ⃝  ⃝  
⃝  ⃝

There was another red carpet, which Felicity did her best to hurry up on, and at the end of it, Oliver was waiting with two glasses of champagne.

She drowned the first one in a single go, prompting an eyebrow raise from him, and grabbed the second one as well, drinking at a more leisure place.

Before she got to say anything, though, Felicity was surrounded by her team mates and their coaches, all congratulating her and hugging her and out of the corner of her eye, Felicity saw Oliver smiling and guiding Donna towards the bar. So she took a deep breath, and socialized with the men surrounding her.

Not for long, though. After a while, she made her way to her mothers’ side, and they spend a few hours just drinking and thoroughly gossiping and judging the people around them.

Oliver and Digg came and went, with a smile and a joke.

By the third time Oliver came by their side, Felicity had a constant buzzing under her skin, courteously of all the alcohol, and she was actually enjoying herself.

‘May I steal you for a dance?’, Oliver smiled at her, making Felicity raise her eyebrows.

Oliver tilted his head. ‘You owe me at least a dance’, he joked, ‘considering what I’ve been putting up with for the past two weeks.’

That didn’t sit well with Felicity, but she did her best not to let it show. Instead, she took his hand and let him guide her to the dance floor.

‘Full disclosure’, she had to get close to his ear to get herself heard, ‘I’m not much of a dancer.’

Oliver snorted. ‘You don’t need to be one to be able to dance to this crap.’

But he still wrapped a hand around her waist, and took one of hers in his other. It was awkward, to dance like that to the very pop tune that was singing, but it didn’t take long for Felicity to start enjoying herself.

Still, there was something nagging at her. And because of the alcohol, she voiced it out loud.

‘Was I just a job for you?’

Oliver stopped dancing.

‘I know Digg put you up to it, and you said you’ve been putting up with me, but I thought…’

‘You thought right’, Oliver interrupted her, squeezing her fingers in his. ‘Not just a job. It stopped being a job second day in.’

‘Good’, Felicity breathed in. ‘I don’t have a lot of friends.’

‘You don’t have time to have friends’, he said kindly, smiling.

‘That’s why you’d be the perfect friend’, she grinned. ‘Cause we’re going to keep working together.’

‘I’d be willing to accept that’, Oliver said after a beat, and Felicity let go of him, just so she could wrap her hands around his neck and give him the strongest hug she could muster.

⃝  ⃝  ⃝  
⃝  ⃝

Felicity took a long awaited vacation after the Olympics, spending a week in Vegas with her mother, and a week alone, in a rented apartment in a small town in California. She and Oliver texted every day.

But then, she went back to her apartment in LA and started training daily with Digg again.

On the first day, Oliver was waiting for her just by the edge of the pool.

‘So I’ve been thinking’, he said looking at her strongly, stepping in front of her and blocking her way to the showers. ‘And you should know that I … do this thing. Some say it’s bad, but when it comes to relationships, any type of relationships, even if I’m very guarded, I jump in head first.’

‘That… doesn’t make sense’, Felicity narrowed her eyes.

‘It does’, Oliver winced. ‘I jump in head first into a relationship, even if I don’t trust that person, I’ll still do anything to stick by them.’

‘Okay’, Felicity said, slowly. ‘Why are you telling me this?’

‘Because I trust you’, he said, softly, after a beat. ‘And I don’t want to be your friend.’

Felicity took a step back at that, and Oliver took followed her.

‘I want to be more than that.’

She should have been surprised. She wasn’t. Instead, Felicity was relieved. And excited.

‘Can we do that?’, she found herself asking. ‘Doesn’t Digg have some sort of … rule about it?’

‘We’re the only two people that Digg breaks rules for. It doesn’t matter.’

Felicity took a deep breath. And a step forward. Quickly.

So quickly, she wrapped her arms around Oliver’s neck and pushed on her toes to kiss him.

But, in her haste, she moved with a lot more power than she should have. And it surprised Oliver, cause he stumbled backwards. He still wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her right back, but he didn’t manage to stop his stumbling in time.

They fell into the pool, barely managing to take deep breaths before hitting the water. Oliver wasn't even wearing a swimsuit, and he had sneakers on.

But they didn’t stop kissing, not even as they were fully underwater, slowly sinking to the bottom of the pool.


	100. blood under my nails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _When you do olicity prompts can you do.. an olicity high school au.. oliver is a bad boy felcity is the good girl, everyone tells her to stay away they fall in love end up married. Thanks! Love your stories!!_
> 
>  _blood trigger warning for this chapter_. *smiles innocently*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: **THIS IS MY 200TH OLICITY DRABBLE, NUMBER 100 IN THIS COLLECTION HOLEE SHIEEEEEET**  
>  I won't be ending this collection now. We're gonna keep going, past 100. Cause I still have prompts and ideas to fill.  
> Secondly, good gosh, guys. I can't believe it. How far my love for these idiots has gone, how far my ideas have gone, and all the support you've shown me. Holymoly, it's amazing, I love you all very dearly and thank you. Here's to another 100, eh?

Felicity was walking down the hallway after classes, she was just 50 feet away from her car, but she wasn’t going to make it.

Her breathing was irregular, she had to bite on her lip to keep from crying out in pain and her backpack felt like it weighted a million tones.

Because she was walking slowly, so very slowly, the hallway was already deserted.

Felicity took a shaky deep breath, and couldn’t hold the whimper that escaped her lips. Her backpack fell to the ground and she would have followed suit, if it wasn’t for a pair of strong arms coming out of nowhere and keeping her up.

She looked up straight into Oliver Queen’s eyes.

Everybody knew who Oliver Queen was. The bad boy of the highschool, the one everybody warned you about. He had a bike and constantly wore a leather jacket, he skipped class and got detention almost daily. Most people didn’t realize that Oliver also had very good grades, but that didn’t stand for much, considering how many fights he started and how much trouble he was giving the teachers.

But now, his hands were on Felicity's waist, holding up her entire weight, and he was looking at her with evident concern.

Felicity looked down, because she couldn’t handle such an intense look coming from a stranger, and because she knew she had to take control over her body.

‘Hey, hey’, he whispered, ‘look at me!’

He probably wanted to tighten his grip on her, but his hand made his way under her shirt, on her waist, and Felicity winced, hard.

A sob also escaped her lips, which made him pull back.

But she couldn’t stand up on her own, so he gently lowered her down, until she was sitting on the floor. His eyes got more and more concerned, and somewhat frantic.

Then, he pulled his hand away from her body, and it came out stained red.

‘Fuck’, they said at the same time, but his was a lot more desperate.

‘I need to get to a hospital.’, she managed to say.

‘Do you have a car?’

She nodded and pointed to her bag’s pocket. Oliver rummaged through it, grabbing her keys. Then, he grabbed her bag and put it on his back and, as gently as he could, lifted her off the ground, carrying her bridal style to the car.

It was only after he started speeding down the streets to the nearest hospital, when he asked if she knew what happened.

‘I got the stitches out yesterday’, Felicity told him. ‘I don’t know what’s happening, but it’s not good.’

‘Did you have surgery, or something?’, Oliver frowned.

‘You could say that’, she winced. ‘I was shot.’

The car took a sharp turn to the right, but Oliver was quick to get it back on the road.

‘Don’t make me explain now, please’, Felicity said. ‘And… shut up for a bit.’

Then, Felicity called her mother. Told her that something was wrong and the hospital they were heading for, and that a colleague was driving.

‘I’m going to pass out’, she said after she ended the phone call. ‘Please drive faster.’

She heard Oliver yelling her name and she felt his hand on her thigh, but she passed out.

+

When Felicity woke up, her mother was on one side of the hospital bed and Oliver was on the other.

Donna rushed out of the room to get a doctor, and Oliver jumped out of his chair, hovering over her.

‘Thank you’, she managed to breathe out.

‘You’re okay’, was the first thing he said. ‘I think. That’s what the doctors keep saying.’

Only then did Felicity notice that Oliver’s hands were covered in blood, her blood, and so was his shirt.

‘You shouldn’t have waited.’

‘Right.’, he said, slowly. ‘Well, we don’t know each other, but as soon as you get better, you owe me some explanations, yeah?’

Felicity smiled, despite herself. ‘You’ll forget about me the second you walk out that door.’

‘And if I don’t?’, Oliver raised an eyebrow.

‘Sure’, Felicity breathed out. ‘But you should really leave now. Mom’s even more protective when I’m awake.’

He did leave, but not before taking her phone off the bedside table and tapping a few times on it. She didn’t know what he did, and she was too tired to check. So Felicity thanked him again, and Oliver put a hand on her leg, squeezing it as he told her to get well soon.

Then, he left, and Felicity’s mother came in with doctors in tow.

+

It wasn’t as bad as she thought, Felicity just got the stitches out too soon, and she passed out because she forgot to eat. Which meant that she was able to go back to school a couple of days later.

Honestly, she expected hell. More than before, when everybody kept a full two feet away from her, because she was the nerdiest nerd and everybody seemed to hate her.

Felicity expected Oliver to tell the whole school.

Apparently, he didn’t. Because everything was the same as it always was.

Except for lunch, when Oliver just appeared out of nowhere and sat down in front of her, at the table that hasn’t hosted anybody else except her in the past three years.

‘You should go away’, Felicity said, slowly, after the whole cafeteria stopped talking and stared at them.

‘Why?’, Oliver frowned.

‘Because I’m ruining your image.’

‘I don’t care about my image’, he was quick to shake his head.

Felicity smiled, a bit. ‘You’re Oliver Queen. All you care about is your image.’

The look in his eyes hardened, then.

‘And you’re Felicity Smoak. Am I supposed to believe that you only care about your 4.0 GPA and how much the teachers love you?’

That made Felicity close her eyes, briefly. When she opened them again, Oliver was watching her with a softer look.

‘You’re smart enough to know that I’m more than what my image is. And I’m smart enough to know you’re in the same boat.’, he sighed. ‘You, at the very least, owe me an explanation, Felicity.’, he lowered his voice to a whisper, then. ‘Considering it’s been a week and I still feel like I have your blood under my nails and it’s taken all of my control to not text you on the hour.’

Felicity opened her mouth to say something, but he didn’t let her.

‘You’re not allowed to do that again, by the way’, he told her sternly. ‘When you passed out in the car, I thought you were dead. I managed to get you to the hospital, but the nurses had to sedate me.’

Felicity took a deep breath. ‘I have a free period in two hours.’

‘Me too’, Oliver grinned after a beat. ‘Meet up at the bleachers?’

Felicity sighed, wetting her lips, but nodded nonetheless.

+

After lunch, people basically parted ways for her down the halls. And when she went to the bleachers, the guy Oliver was with took off as soon as he saw her approach.

‘How are you feeling?’, was his first question.

‘Better’, Felicity had to admit. ‘I’m okay internally, but I still have stitches, and they itch.’

Oliver smiled at that, before turning serious and a bit hesitant.

‘So… are you going to tell me how you got shot?’

‘On one condition.’, Felicity lifted her chin. ‘If you tell me why do you want to know.’

Oliver just… regarded her for a few seconds, a small smile growing on his lips. ‘I promise that I will. But you first. On the account that I still have nightmares involving you and your blood on my hands.’

Felicity winced, hard.

‘It’s okay’, he was quick to assure. ‘I… I’ll get over it, I just… hated seeing you like that. Honestly, I still have the urge to make sure you’re okay at least three times a day.’

Felicity frowned at that, but in the end she sighed again.

‘Okay’, she bit on her lower lip. ‘I was leaving a club’, that got a reaction out of Oliver, which Felicity did her best to ignore.

‘And I heard someone screaming in an alley. I managed to stop the asshole before he raped that girl, but… he had a gun. That I didn’t notice soon enough.’

‘Did the Police get him?’, Oliver asked slowly.

‘Yeah’, Felicity snorted. ‘With my help, I had to tell them exactly which cctv footage to look at and I had to convince them to let me hack into his cellphone, to activate his gps and find him. All as I was half drugged in a hospital bed.’

When she looked up, Oliver’s jaw was dropped. ‘You can… do that?’

Felicity smirked. ‘Just because you’re the bad boy of the school, that doesn’t mean you’re the only one.’

Oliver blinked. Twice. Then-

‘Holy fuck, Felicity. What the hell?’

She laughed.

‘You’re supposed to be a nerd!’, Oliver kept blinking rapidly.

‘And you’re supposed to be an asshole, half way down the road to jail’, Felicity shot back. ‘Not battling me for valedictorian and saving my life.’

They just stared at each other, for a long while.

‘Can I tell you a secret?’, Oliver finally asked.

Felicity nodded.

‘I keep this… charade’, Oliver said slowly, ‘because I like the way people stay away from me. And everybody I beat up… trust me when I tell you they deserve it.’

‘I know’, Felicity said, easily. ‘I figured that out years ago.’

‘Of course you did’, Oliver smiled. ‘It seems that you know me a lot more than I know you.’

‘I don’t know you’, Felicity frowned. ‘I just know some things about you.’

‘Can I tell another secret?’, he quickly said, making her giggle.

‘You can tell me as many secrets as you’d like.’

‘I’ve had a crush on you for two years now’, Oliver slowly said, rendering Felicity speechless. ‘And I knew that you wouldn’t give me the time of day. But now, I’d like you to give me a chance. It doesn’t have to be a date’, he said rapidly, ‘I’d take a shot at being just your friend.’

He looked like he wanted to say something more, but he didn’t, he just looked at her, softly and expectantly.

‘You know’, Felicity winced, ‘you should get used to not using expressions like _take a shot_ when you’re around me.’

Oliver instantly turned pale, and stared at her, horrified.

Felicity patted his knee, as sarcastically as she could.

‘Cause you are, you know’, she smirked. ‘Going to be around me.’

He took a deep breath. ‘Yeah?’

‘Yup’, Felicity grinned, grabbing a hold of his hand.                                    

He kissed her then, quickly and desperately, but she had to push him away.

‘Please keep in mind that I’ve been shot.’

Oliver’s eyes grew wide, but he did nod, a look of determination crossing over his face, as he moved his hand from her waist to her knee.

‘Carry on, then’, Felicity grinned, and he did, kiss her again, slower this time.

+

Months later, late at night in Felicity’s room, Oliver gave a great deal of attention to her scar, running his fingers over it somewhat reverently, and kissing it very sweetly.

+

Years later, Oliver got a tattoo, matching the shape of her scar, in the same place she had hers.


	101. Felicity vs. Oliver /take two/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _You were my rival in first grade and damn you’ve gotten really hot since then olicity au_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first Felicity vs. Oliver was [this](), and it was completely unrelated. 
> 
> Anyway, here's a quicky.

When her boss informs Felicity that he hired a partner for her, her first reaction is to be apprehensive.

But then, her boss lists his credentials, and Felicity mellows down a bit, because they’re impressive, comparable to hers. But then, her boss says the guy’s name and Felicity has to take a few seconds to catch her breath.

The thing was, Felicity only crossed paths with Oliver Queen for a year. In 9th grade, before Felicity’s mother moved them to Vegas.

That year was, easily, the worst and the best in Felicity’s life.

The worst, because she and Oliver were in direct competition, for “the smartest kid in school”. Felicity didn’t really care about it, but it was clear that Oliver did, and he was… harsh about it. Very competitive. So Felicity matched him, every time.

That year, she did nothing else but study, fighting Oliver Queen at every step. Because he was loud, and pushy, and they argued daily and he was mean to her and he always made her feel inferior. It was all very exhausting, physically and emotionally.

But that year was also the best too, because it was the only time Felicity had a rival. Someone who could actually match her level, go toe to toe against. It was frustrating, because all Felicity wanted was to be Oliver’s friend, not his rival.

So when her boss told Felicity that Oliver Queen has been hired to be her partner, Felicity couldn’t help but be a bit excited. And a lot more frustrated. And a bit hopeful. And a lot more scared.

The day they were set on meeting, Felicity spent an alarming amount of time getting ready in the motning. In the event Oliver recognized her, Felicity wanted to look good. If he didn’t recognize her, she still wanted to look good.

Her breath caught in her throat when Oliver stepped into her boss’ office, because he looked absolutely amazing. Felicity wanted to climb him like a tree.

‘Oliver Queen’, her boss professionally said, ‘this is Felicity Smoak.’

He froze, with his hand half way stretched out towards her.

‘Well’, he gulped after a beat. ‘You grew up nicely.’

Felicity saw red before her eyes.

‘And you grew up smart, surprisingly enough.’

‘Not so surprising’, Oliver tiled his head. ‘I was always smart, you were just too stuck up too see it.’

‘Of course I was the stuck up one’, Felicity rolled her eyes. ‘It had nothing to do with the fact that you were a competitive asshole.’

‘Well I’m not anymore’, Oliver said, easily, shocking Felicity into silence. ‘And I am incredibly glad that our paths crossed again, because I have always thought we could do incredible things if we put our minds to it. Together, not against each other.’

He seemed sincere, and was smiling very softly at Felicity, so much so that it made her knees go weak.

‘I’ve missed something’, her boss said, making her finally take her eyes off Oliver.

‘Yes, sir’, she nodded. ‘But, all you need to know is that Oliver and I are on the same page.’

‘I’m quite excited, actually’, Oliver added. ‘To finally be on the same page with you.’

Felicity blushed, but she managed to smirk at him.

\+ - +

As it turned out, they were more on the same page that Felicity thought.

But she only realized that two months later, locked up in the closet adjacent to their lab, with Oliver on his knees in front of her, her knees over his shoulders, with Oliver eating her out with the desperation of someone fucking in a public place.

\+ - +

And two years later, they were still on the same page, because when Felicity handed Oliver a key to her apartment, he told her that his bags were already packed.

\+ - +

And another year later, they were still on the same page, because when Oliver got down on one knee and proposed, Felicity didn’t say yes until giving him his own ring, that she had been carrying around for weeks.

\+ - +

And two years later, they were still on the same page, because Oliver stopped buying condoms the same time Felicity stopped taking her contraceptive pills.

\+ - +

And when their daughter was born, they were still on the same page, because Oliver said that she needed a little brother, and Felicity was quick to agree.  

\+ - +

And years and years later, they were still on the same page, because Felicity and Oliver gave their final breaths together, surrounded by their children and grandchildren.


	102. SmoakingFitz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So. Do any of y'all watch Agents of Shield?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for this. Other than the fact that I have recently been hella obsessed with the show. And with FitzSimmons.   
> You probably won't understand much if you don't watch the show. Sorry ^.^

Felicity’s not there when Oliver comes back from patrol one night, followed by a whole bunch of Shield agents.

When she does get there, she carefully goes down the stairs, only relaxing when she realizes that the strangers in tactical suits don’t actually have guns trained on Oliver, and that they’re just talking civilly, and seemingly willingly.

Which is odd, to say the least.

She opens her mouth to ask Oliver what’s going on, but then her eyes fall on one of the few men in the group, the one who’s not wearing tactical gear, the lanky one with curly hair, dressed in a patterned shirt and a fluffy cardigan, the one who’s standing next to her computers, tapping his fingers on the edge of the desk. Felicity only sees his back, but she still recognized him.

‘This is my partner, Felicity Smoak’, Oliver says, and the man freezes completely. He turns around, slowly, and his jaw drops when their eyes meet.

‘What the frack, Fitz?’, Felicity breathes out.

He opens his mouth twice, but no words come out.

‘Your mother said you were dead’, Felicity goes on, slowly. ‘You stopped answering your phone, you disappeared off the face of the Earth and erased yourself from every record ever. Which I know you weren’t able to do by yourself.’ As she goes on, she talks faster and a lot sharper, anger seeping though.

‘Then I figure out you work for Shield. And your mother…’, her breath catches, ‘told me you died. When Hydra fell. What. The. Frack.’

‘How-‘, he stumbles over the word, his Scottish accent still present. ‘How did you know I worked for Shield?’

Felicity levels him with a look. ‘In all the footage I’ve seen of New York, they agents were carrying your night-night gun. An advanced model, yeah, but I –‘

‘How do you know about the night-night gun?’, one of the women says, in an English accent.

Felicity doesn’t even turn to look at her.

‘It’s complicated’, she says stiffly, at the same time Fitz does.

A silence falls over the Foundry, until Oliver pointedly clears his throat. The people from Shield spark back to life then, yelling about how the night-night gun was classified, how she wasn’t allowed to know about it. Half of them were yelling at Felicity, demanding answers, and the other half were yelling at Fitz.

‘I know Felicity from college!’, Fitz finally says over the ruckus. ‘She saw the prototype, I was using normal tranq… tech. Uhm’, he shakes his head and hands, ‘Tranquilizers. Normal tranquilizers.’

That makes Felicity take a few steps towards him.

‘What was that?’

‘Uh’, he hesitates again, swallowing thickly. ‘Accident.’ Then, he points to his temple. ‘Brain damage. Hypoxia. It’s… not that bad anymore.’

When Felicity says nothing more, just stares at him, as he stares back, for a couple of long seconds, Oliver once again clears his throat.

She turns to him. ‘What is Shield doing here?’

‘Reckon’, the same English woman says, glaring at Felicity. She also moves, until she’s standing next to Fitz. ‘To assess if the Arrow is a threat to civilians.’

Felicity raises an eyebrow at her, making her glare intensify.

‘That doesn’t explain’, Felicity turns to Oliver again, ‘why you let them in.’

He glares. ‘I recall _somebody_ going on and on and on about allies and-‘

Oliver stops talking when Felicity rolls her eyes.

‘And how…’, Fitz starts, ‘did you end up with the Arrow?’

‘Long story’, Felicity says around a wince. ‘That I’m not telling you, because I’m mad at you.’

Fitz just nods for a while, accepting this.

But then Felicity sighs and takes the few more step needed, and she hugs Fitz. He hesitates for a few seconds, but he does return the hug.

Oliver glares at them. So does the English Shield agent that’s standing next to them.

‘So how about dinner?’, a new voice says, and they all turn to look at the young Shield agent, a woman wearing some weird wrist pieces, over her tactical gear. At their stares, she shrugs. ‘Come on, Fitz knows the Arrow’s girlfriend and-‘

‘Girlfriend?’, Fitz pushes Felicity away from his hold, his eyes widening when she sees her blush. ‘Definitely dinner’, he says, and it sounds final.

‘And’, the same woman goes on like she wasn’t interrupted, ‘I wanna hear all about Fitz pre-Simmons.’

Felicity frowns at Fitz, as he blushes and averts his eyes. But the English woman does the exact same thing, completely in sync with Fitz, and that, more than anything else, spikes Felicity’s curiosity.

‘Definitively dinner’, she agrees.

→AoS←

Most of the Shield agents are sent away, leaving only Fitz, Jemma Simmons and Skye.

Jemma seems weary and Skye seems excited, so Felicity does her best to be polite and friendly, ordering pizza and setting up chairs around a table.

They talk shop for a while, about what Fitz does for Shield, about what Shield does, about what Felicity and Oliver do. But in the middle of the conversation, Skye says something about FitzSimmons, and that makes Felicity pause.

She stares at Simmons for a long while, making the other woman blush, Fitz as well. But he does meet Felicity’s eyes and shrugs a bit.

‘I should explain, yeah?’

‘Please do’, Felicity nods.

‘We-uh, well’, Fits stammers. ‘We met at the Shield academy, and uh. After we were paired up together for a lab, we just…’ He struggles finishing that sentence, clearly not because of his brain damage, much to Felicity’s surprise, who’s delighted to see him blush, so Simmons continues.

‘We just work very well together. Incredibly so’, she puffs her chest, a bit. ‘There was never a reason to stop working together. And we became friends, along the way, and we decided on going into the field, together.’

‘More like you dragged me along’, Fitz mutters, but Felicity knows it’s not said maliciously.

‘And FitzSimmons?’, Felicity presses. It’s Skye that answers.

‘They’re like celebrities at the Academy’, she says, excitedly. ‘And everybody calls them FitzSimmons, even the director.’

Felicity can’t help but giggle. ‘That’s sweet.’

‘And how did you two meet?’, Jemma asks, trying to meet Felicity’s eye, but failing miserably.

‘You don’t have to’, Fitz tells Felicity, quite anxiously, but she waves him off.

‘It was a long time ago.’ She takes a deep breath and grabs Oliver’s hand. ‘I was walking to the dorms late one night, and a douchebag tried to rape me. Long story short, Fitz hit him with the night-night gun. We became friends after that.’

They’re all staring at her, and Oliver has her hand in a death grip.

Felicity smiles at Fitz, though. ‘My very first hero.’

He blushes, but he also scoffs.

‘It’s why Shield took me, actually’, he says then, turning to Jemma and Skye. ‘Because they read the Police report.’

Skye raises an eyebrow. ‘Not because you were the youngest engineer to ever get a phd from MIT?’

Fitz shrugs. ‘You know that doesn’t count for much for Shield. It’s necessary, but it’s not impressive.’

Jemma scoffs. ‘So it’s not impressive that I had two phds by the time I was 17?’

Fitz rolls his eyes. ‘I was talking about myself, Jemma, not about you.’

Felicity watches them bicker for a while, smiling allthewhile. Then, her eyes skip to Oliver, who has his jaw somewhere around his shoes, and she can’t help but snicker.

This catches FitzSimmons’ attention, and they stop bickering.

‘What about’, Fitz waves a hand between Felicity and Oliver. ‘That? How did that happen?’

‘Slowly’, Felicity says, making Oliver scoff.

‘Not that’, Fitz rolls his eyes. ‘I mean, not how you two got together, I know how that works.’ Skye snorts at that, but everybody ignores her.

‘How did you end up working for the Arrow?’

‘ _With_ the Arrow’, Felicity points out, making Oliver roll his eyes fondly. ‘And as I said’, she goes on, ‘Slowly. It started with Oliver coming to me with ridiculous lies and tasks, it evolved into finding him bleeding on the backseat of my car. Then, there were earthquake machines, and superstrengh serums and deadly drugs and metahumans and the League of Assassins and him saving my life a couple of times, and me returning the favor and a whole bunch of other superheroes and villains and it’s all very complicated, but now we’re alive and here.’

They all blink at her. Then, in a rush, Fitz asks about metahumans, Simmons asks about the superstrength serum and Skye asks about the League of what?!

Felicity sighs, and starts explaining. At the end of that, Jemma demands all the date she has on Vertigo and Myraculu, and Fitz asks Felicity how is she still alive.

She just grins and points a finger at Oliver.

‘It was all him.’

‘Not all-‘, he tries, but Felicity doesn’t let him.

‘But mostly.’, Felicity winks. ‘And I did return the favor, so we’re good.’ Then, she raises an eyebrow at Fitz. ‘What about you? How are _you_ still alive? Because I have witnessed you get stitches after falling in the shower. Twice.’

He scowls, first, but then he averts his eyes and presses his lips together.

To Felicity’s surprise, Jemma takes a hold of Fitz’s hand and starts talking.

‘When Shield fell, we found out that one of our friends, one of our team mates, was Hydra. He threw us at the bottom of the ocean, in a medpod. Long story short’, she took a deep breath, ‘Fitz gave me the last of the oxygen, and I did get him to the surface, but his brain was without oxygen for a while.’

‘I’m fine now, though’, Fitz says, somewhat defensive. ‘I mean, I’ll probably never be exactly like before, but the way I am now, I’m still better than most of the other people working for Shield.’

‘Of course’, Felicity nodded, completely in sync with Jemma. There was an awkward silence that followed, the two women just staring at each other, but Skye broke the awkwardness, asking about Flash.

‘What about him?’, Oliver bristled.

‘So you do know him’, Skye smiled. ‘We were wondering, because Shield has a list, of gifted people. And –‘

‘No’, Oliver said strongly. ‘Not happening.’

‘Understandable’, Skye tilted her head. ‘Would it help if I told you I’m just like him?’

‘What?’, Oliver scoffed. ‘Super fast?’

‘Well, no’, she scoffed right back. ‘I’m… gifted.’

At Oliver’s raised eyebrow, Skye put a hand on the table and instantly, the furniture started shaking.

To Skye’s evident surprise, Felicity and Oliver weren’t at all surprised or shocked.

It was Felicity that asked. ‘So you were in Central City when the particle accelerator exploded?’

‘No’, Skye shook his head. ‘I went through something called _the mist_ in an ancient alien city and it activated the alien dna that was already in my body.’

Felicity blinked.

‘Is that what happened to the Flash?’, Fitz asked. ‘Particle accelerator explosion?’

‘Maybe I shouldn’t have said that.’, Felicity narrowed her eyes.

‘No, we encountered that before.’, Fitz said.

‘There was a person who was stuck, between our world and the next.’, Jemma explained.

‘What, like heaven?’, Oliver asked, slowly.

Fitz outright laughed at that. ‘No, like an alternate universe. So, wait’, he looked back at Felicity. ‘The particle accelerator exploded and –‘

‘And black matter was released into the world’, Felicity nodded. ‘Giving people powers, sometimes in relation to their environment, sometimes not. We call them meta-humans. Cisco and Caitlin will explain better.’

‘Who?’, Fitz and Simmons asked at the same time, excitement seeping through.

‘The FitzSimmons equivalent of Team Flash’, Felicity smiled. ‘You’ll like them, I’m sure.’ She turned to Skye. ‘I’m not so sure about that list of yours.’

‘No’, Skye shook his head. ‘This sounds different than the Index. The enhanced people are either inhumans, with alien dna, or people that, usually, Hydra experimented on. Plus.’, she shrugged. ‘Seems like the Justice League has it covered.’

Felicity had to grin at that, much to Oliver’s annoyance.

→AoS←

Shield left with a lot of information, and promises of offering assistance to the Justice League, if needed.

Fitz also left with Felicity’s pink lipstick on his cheek, and only after primising her to call at least once a week.

→AoS←

The next time Felicity and Fitz saw each other, he was in the middle of a loud argument with Cisco, over a modified microwave, of all things, and Felicity was too busy hearing Jemma tell the story of how she and Fitz finally got together.


	103. I said I wanted a latte, not a date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I purposely get your coffee order wrong just so you’ll talk to me again olicity au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look! another quicky!

The first time it happened, Oliver didn’t think anything of it. Even though, mistaking a simple latte for a frappuccino seemed something difficult to do. But he just smiled at the blonde barista, assuring her that it was okay, and gladly accepted another cup of coffee, this time his right order.

The second time it happened, she gave him tea instead of his latte. Of course, she then apologized profoundly and blamed sleep deprivation. Oliver told her to take better care of herself, because she did look like she was about to fall over.

The third time it happened, Oliver got a hot chocolate, extra cinnamon. The barista told him that he was far too kind, to have to deal with her. He smiled and told her that it was no trouble.

The fourth time it happened, Thea was with Oliver, and they both got lemonade instead of their coffees. The barista apologized, of course, and Oliver told her that they’re bitter enough, they don’t need extra lemons. Then, he did his best to ignore Thea’s very pointed and knowing look.

The fifth time it happened, Oliver got a caramel cappuccino, which he ended up keeping, much to the barista’s confusion. He told her that he liked trying out new things, every now and then.

The sixth time it happened, Oliver got a plain Americano and asked the barista to pretend to be his girlfriend for his sister’s wedding.

Which, granted… Things escalated quickly.

‘I get off at five’, the blonde breathed out after a few seconds of just staring at him, cheeks and ears red.

‘Does that mean you’ll do it?’, Oliver couldn’t help but ask.

‘That means I’m curious enough to want to know the explanation.’

‘Good enough.’, Oliver shrugged. ‘I’ll pick you up and we’ll have… uh…’

‘Not coffee’, she smirked.

∆

It was only when Oliver sat in front of her in a booth at Big Belly Burger, that he realized that he actually liked her.

She was beautiful, in a pretty and innocent way. She wore bright colors, when she didn’t have her uniform on, and glasses. And her name was Felicity.

She talked fast, babbled a lot, but Oliver found it all very cute.

It seemed like they were both avoiding the topic they were supposed to talk about, as Felicity spoke about what she was studying at college and Oliver talked about his job and his family.

And, eventually, he got to explaining how his mother and sister always meddle in his lovelife. And how his little sister was getting married next month, and he needed a date, in fear of having his mother try to pair him up with someone.

‘So… that’s all you want?’, Felicity asked, nervously tucking a piece of hair behind her hear. ‘A fake date?’

‘That was the plan’, Oliver said, slowly. ‘And then you started talking. And yes, I do want to take you to the wedding as a date, but I uh… kinda want to take you to dinner tomorrow too. And maybe a movie next week.’

Felicity gasped. And then said, really quickly and without breathing:

‘Igetyourcoffeeorderwrongonpurposesothatyou’lltalktome’.

Oliver blinked. Once, twice. Felicity brought her hands over her mouth.

‘Good’, he finally said. ‘So… dinner tomorrow?’

∆

They did go together to Thea’s wedding. But it wasn’t a fake date, it was just their 6th date.


	104. I really hope the hooded vigilante guy gets here soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [wabbitwanderer95](http://wabbitwanderer95.tumblr.com/) asked: Olicity Prompt (if they're still open) now I'm pretty sure there was a Batman cartoon ep where Bruce lost all his Batman memories and he's at a gala hiding under a table with Barbra and says "i hope the Bat gets here soon" so what about that but with Oliver and Felicity?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not quite like that.   
> but here's another quicky.

Felicity wasn’t even supposed to be at this goddamn gala. But here she was, all dolled up and in high heels, because her immediate boss invited her, as a thank you for all the help she gave him during their last project.

Felicity didn’t even _want_ to be there, but she thought it would have been impolite to refuse the head of the IT Department.

So here she was, in her very expensive dress and her really high heels, hiding under a table at the most important charity gala that QC held every year, as a bunch of men in black suits had guns pointed at everyone, and were now demanding everybody’s jewelry.

The burglars didn’t seem to have noticed that Felicity was hiding under a table. Nor did they notice Oliver Queen, the CEO’s son, that somehow ended up under the same table.

Now, Felicity and Oliver weren’t strangers. Since he came back from being missing on an island, Oliver has more than once requested Felicity’s help. Various jobs, always growing in ridiculousness, always oddly specific, and always paired with a pathetic explanation, clearly a lie.

Felicity wasn’t stupid. She figured out that Oliver was the hooded vigilante a long time ago. But she didn’t say anything, she was waiting for him to confess.

Which he didn’t. And it pissed her off.

But, she wanted his trust. So Felicity didn’t say anything.

But now, as they were crouching under a table, when there were lives on the line, she couldn’t keep silent anymore.

After the 5th time Oliver told her that everything was going to be okay, Felicity sighed.

‘Gee’, she said as sarcastically as she could, ‘I really hope the hooded vigilante guy gets here soon’, Felicity threw him a pointed look.

Oliver froze, for a beat, before looking her right in the eyes.

‘Yes, but I thought he only went after one per centers?’

‘That he does’, Felicity rolled her eyes, ‘but there are a lot of people here. Lives at risk. Important lives. I would think he’d want to keep them all safe.’

‘Right.’, Oliver said after a beat.

‘And he’d be able to take the bad guys to the Police.’

‘Of course.’, he nodded.

When she just looked at him, highly judgmental and with an eyebrow raised, Oliver frowned.

‘What?’

‘Oliver’, Felicity sighed, exasperated. ‘Do you have your bow close, or what?’

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about’, Oliver said quickly. Too quickly.

Felicity just glared at him.

‘Seriously, Oliver. I’m not dumb, I figured it out ages ago.’

Then, she sighed and pointed to a panel that was on the wall, completely hidden by their table.

‘That’s the ventilation system.’

Oliver turned to look at it.

‘I still don’t know what you’re talking about.’

Felicity sighed, and reached for his leg, raising his pants until his ankle was visible, and the three small arrows in the holster he kept there.

Oliver sighed.

‘Now, as I was saying’, Felicity pointedly went on, ‘that’s the ventilation system. If you follow it to the right, you’ll end up in the hallway just outside the bathroom. Then you can go grab your suit, and come back and save the day.’

‘I’m not leaving you here’, Oliver said strongly, surprising Felicity.

‘I’ll be fine, the table-‘

‘No’, he shook his head. ‘You’re coming with me, I’ll get you somewhere safe, and then I’ll come back to deal with the rest.’

Felicity wanted to argue, but she knew that time was of the essence.

So she took off her shoes, grabbed her phone and her id from her purse, stuffed them in her bra and left the purse behind, following Oliver through small ventilation corridors.

Apparently, getting Felicity somewhere safe just meant that Oliver locked her up in a closet, where she was forced to hear the sounds of the fight, between the Hood and the burglars.

When Oliver finally! came to get her out, she very pointedly shoved at his chest.

‘Never in a million years will you be doing that again!’, she growled. ‘Now come on, take me to your lair!’

‘Lair?’, Oliver frowned, wordlessly handing Felicity her shoes.

‘The one under Verdant.’, she raised an eyebrow. ‘Obviously.’

Oliver scoffed. ‘Obviously.’

‘And’, Felicity turned to look at him as she headed for the back exit. ‘You owe me dinner. For all the ridiculous and pathetic lies you ever told me.’

‘They weren’t-‘, Oliver tried, but she didn’t let him.

‘They were. Bad. Very, very, bad. We’ll have to work on your excuses, mister.’

‘We?’, Oliver said, stopping.

She stopped walking too, standing in front of him, and hesitating only a second.

‘We’, Felicity said with conviction. ‘I’m practically an honorary member of your team already, considering the amount of research I’ve done for you.’

It took a few seconds of Oliver searching her eyes, but he eventually nodded.

‘Okay.', he smiled slightly. She liked how he looked, with his hood up and smiling softly at her.

'In that case, you can start by setting up a proper security system on the computers in the Foundry.’

‘Yes, boss’, Felicity replied sarcastically, resuming her way towards the exit. ‘But you’re still getting me dinner.’

‘Yes, Felicity.’


	105. Oliver vs. Fanfiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [secretglimpses](http://secretglimpses.tumblr.com/%20) asked: _I love your dabbles! Prompt: "babe, you're at work, please stop sending me links to dirty fanfiction." It can either be oliver or Felicity, can't wait to see what you do with it. (Fun fact: this was me to my boyfriend lasts week.)_
> 
> First of all, your boyfriend is awesome. Second of all, this is a 4+1 thing. Third of all, HERE COMES THE PORN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And fourthly. Dear Leigh, you're the only reason there's a certain Dean W. in here. I hope you're proud of yourself.

**→nsfw: one**

The first time Oliver gets an e-mail from Felicity with the title NSFW, he hesitates before opening it.

He is at work, but he owns the company, so of course he’ll open it, it’s not like he’ll get in trouble with his superior. And, judging by the way she’s grinning at him from her desk, she probably wants him to open it.

The e-mail only has a link in it, to a blog. Oliver’s more curious than anything, so he opens it.

> I never gave much thought to the Hood guy.
> 
> Until I saw him.
> 
> He zip lined past my window one night, and I couldn’t help but wonder what would have happened if he shot that arrow inside my bedroom, not on the next building.
> 
> What kind of lover would the Hood be?
> 
> Rough, I’d imagine. In control.
> 
> Maybe he’d tie me up. Maybe he’d-

Oliver stopped reading. He carefully kept his expression neutral, and looked up at Felicity. Who was giggling behind her hand.

Without taking his eyes off Felicity, he replied to her e-mail, a simple, all caps NO.

Felicity laughed even harder.

 

**→nsfw: two**

The second time it happened, it was a different blog, but the same idea.

Oliver was in the middle of a meeting, a meeting that didn’t really required his presence, so he made sure his tablet was angled properly, away from everyone, and started reading.

Even though he kept his face completely blank, Oliver was ashamed when he realized that he read a bit more than before.

> When I think of the Hood, I think of a protector.
> 
> I think about being wrapped in his arms, with his bow digging into my back. I think of how I’d only smell the leather of his suit, and I think I would very much enjoy that.
> 
> But I also think I’d enjoy getting lost in him. In his strong arms, in his muscled legs, on his abs and oh, that ass.
> 
> If I could, I would worship that delicious ass every night, all night. In every way possible.
> 
> Oh, I’d get creative.
> 
> I wonder if the Hood’s a bottom or-

Oliver closed his tablet with a snap. Thankfully, the only one who noticed it was Felicity, who, even if she wasn’t included in the meeting, was watching him avidly, with raised eyebrows.

She seemed amused. And somewhat smug. That, more than anything, annoyed Oliver.

So he took out his tablet again and wrote her a reply, but half way through the third paragraph, he deleted it all. Instead, Oliver sent Felicity one single question: What is wrong with these women?

Her reply came surprisingly fast: ‘Nothing, Oliver. Sex is a healthy activity. Even if it’s just happening in your head, with people you have literally no chance of meeting.’

Oliver thought it was best not to answer.

 

**→nsfw: three**

The third time it happened, Felicity was sitting right next to Oliver.

They were having a day off, for once, and somehow, Oliver is not really sure who to blame, but he ended up at the beach, with Felicity and Thea, and Lyla, Digg and Sara.

Oliver was sitting on a sheet next to Felicity, both of them taking a break from the straining activities the day presented so far: alternating between swimming, playing volleyball and building sandcastles with Sara.

When Oliver’s phone beeped, he debated not to check it, but it’s not like he had anything better to do.

He sighed deeply when he saw the e-mail, making Felicity snicker, right next to him. She put away her phone and shuffled around, until she was on her back, with her hands above her head, sun hat placed firmly over her face.

‘You sent me porn’, Oliver whispered close to her ear, ‘and you’re tanning?’

There was a hum, coming from somewhere underneath the sun hat. ‘Enjoy’, was all Felicity said, making Oliver sigh again.

But he did start reading, because, once again, there was nothing better to do.

> The problem with wanting to fuck someone you know you’ll never get your hands on, is that you can’t really imagine it properly.
> 
> Idk if that makes sense for anybody else, but when I picture the Hood fucking me, it’s always… fluctuating.
> 
> Between this and that. Fast against the wall or slow on the bed. Hard over a desk or sweet under the stars. Sinfully in an alleyway or lazily on the couch.
> 
> The Hood might eat you out from under the desk while you’re skyping your mom, or he might wake you up in the morning by running his lips over your neck.
> 
> He might want to tie you up, or he might refuse to finish until you do.
> 
> He might slap your ass when you ride him, or he might always want the lights off.
> 
> He might want to always hear you scream, or he might like to whisper his love onto your skin.
> 
> Really, we have no idea how the Hood is in the bedroom. And we will never find out, because even if one of us fucks the Hood, we won’t know he’s the Hood, right?
> 
> Idk, some women might like that. The thrill of not knowing.
> 
> Me, not so much. It’s a turn off.
> 
> I’d take him either way, but I just really wanna know.

When he was done reading, Oliver, once again, sighed deeply.

Felicity snickered from under her hat. ‘I can’t believe you read all of it.’

‘In my defense’, Oliver scoffed, ‘you were tanning, so my main source of stupid entertainment was busy.’

Once again, Felicity hummed, and even though he couldn’t see her face, Oliver knew she was grinning, pleased with herself.

‘Why are you doing this?’, he asked, once again leaning down to get close to her ear. But this time, he didn’t move away, not even when Felicity lifted her sun hat, and turned her head towards him.

They noses were less than an inch apart, and they gasped, in sync. But neither of them moved.

‘No reason’, Felicity finally said.

‘You’re lying.’, Oliver didn’t miss a beat in narrowing his eyes.

She didn’t say anything more.

 

**→nsfw: four**

The fourth time it happens, Oliver gets the e-mail at 4 in the morning.

He opens it and starts reading without even bothering to feel ashamed about it.

> In the past month, there has been a sort of revolution happening online. A sexual revolution, all happening around the Hood. Well, if we’re being honest, all happening around the Hood’s dick.
> 
> Women and girls have been publishing all their fantasies and dreams, with the Hood front and center. (Honestly, it feels as important as the first Hermione/Harry fanfic felt).
> 
> But I feel like YOU’VE ALL MISSED SOMETHING, this very important detail.
> 
> It’s not just you, ladies.
> 
> My name is Dean W. and my dick is also interested in the Hood.
> 
> Very interested.
> 
> Honestly, I want anything the Hood would give me.
> 
> I want him to fuck me in a bed, in the backseat of a car, on the balcony, anywhere.
> 
> I want him to open me up slowly, or to open me up fast.
> 
> I want him to use toys. I want him to just use his fingers and tongue.
> 
> I want him to gag me with his dick, and I want him on his knees, gagging on mine.
> 
> I want to ride him, I want him to fuck me in any way he wants, I want to fuck him.
> 
> I want everything and anything the Hood has to offer.
> 
> And I… just remembered I have “something” to do, I can’t think of a conclusion to this post right now. Excuse me.
> 
> *pops open bottle of lube*

When Oliver finished reading that, he knew his cheeks were on fire. There was no point, though, in denying that he read it, not to Felicity.

He sent her an e-mail back, a simple ‘Good to know’, that had her grinning mischievously at him the entire next day.

 

**→nsfw: five**

The fifth time it happened, there was something new. The title of the e-mail was _nsfw + this is personal_ , and before attaching the link, Felicity wrote to him ‘This might be taking it too far.’

Once again, it was sent in the middle of the night, so Oliver didn’t waste one second, especially when she said… that.

The fiction this time was clearly… something else. And, as Felicity said, it was personal, and maybe, she went a bit too far with it.

But Oliver was sure she wasn’t the author, there were far too many typos, so… He took a deep breath, and started reading a short sex story about The Hood fucking Felicity Smoak on his bike.

He read about how The Hood undressed Felicity, slowly and methodically, without once stopping from kissing her. He read about how The Hood left on her heels.

He read about how the Hood laid Felicity down on the seat of his bike, and went down on her, while she pressed her heels into the back of his hood. He read about how, when Felicity came, she violently pulled the hood down.

He read about how Felicity undressed the Hood, quickly and desperately, and slowly lowered herself to the ground, supporting her back on the bike, so that she could blow The Hood.

He read about how Felicity liked to jerk the Hood off with her hands while she just sucked on his tip, only to switch tactics quickly and deep throat him properly.

He read about how after a while of that, the Hood forcefully lifted Felicity up and laid her down on the bike’s seat again. He read about how the Hood fucked Felicity hard and fast, how her heels were digging in the flesh of the Hood’s ass.

He read about how the Hood dragged her close, until only Felicity’s upper back was touching the leather on the bike. He read about how the Hood kept his hands on Felicity’s ass, as he fucked into her, hard, fast, and borderline desperately.

He read about how Felicity was the one to rub her clit, about how Felicity scratched the Hood’s chest as she came.

He read about how the Hood pulled out of her, and after a few tugs on his dick, came on Felicity’s tits.

After he finished reading, Oliver turned off his tablet without replying anything to Felicity. He sat in the center of his bed, stared at the ceiling, and tried his best to keep himself from jerking off to images of him and Felicity.

He was unsuccessful.

**→nsfw←**

In the morning, Oliver was waiting for Felicity in front of her car.

She blushed furiously when she spotted him, and refused to meet his eyes.

‘I’m not mad, Felicity’, he couldn’t help but smile. ‘I’m just very curious. What was your point?’

‘Loosen you up, at first’, she answered quickly. ‘You were so tense, all the time, with QC and our other jobs, I just thought you’d get a laugh out of them.’

Oliver tilted his head. ‘ _That_ was a good idea. Last night… I’m not so sure.’

That made her finally look up, and Oliver could see the shame and uncertainty in her eyes.

‘Last night, I accidentally read ... that.’, Felicity blushed even harder. ‘And when I was done, it felt… personal. And I…’

She didn’t go on, biting on her lower lip and looking away, again.

‘You what?’, Oliver insisted, gently grabbing her elbow.

‘I felt like I was lying to you, if I wouldn’t have sent you that.’

‘It was hot’, Oliver whispered, but she clearly heard it, because her head snapped up and her eyes locked with his.

‘I mean’, he went on, voice just as low, ‘I always knew we’d be hot, but I never even thought about doing it on the bike before.’

Felicity gulped. ‘Before?’

‘Oh yeah’, Oliver breathed out. ‘After reading that, there was a lot of … thinking’.

She whimpered, and that, more than anything else, struck a chord with Oliver. He took a deep breath and wrapped his arm around Felicity’s waist, forcing her to press their bodies together.

When she looked up, completely in shock, Oliver smiled, lowering his voice.

‘You know, Miss Smoak, I’m terribly sorry, but we have so much work to do, we shouldn’t waste time with driving to the office.’

‘Work?’, Felicity squealed, her hands coming up to Oliver’s chest, to steady herself or to push him away, Oliver wasn’t sure. But Felicity didn’t push him away.

So Oliver grinned.

‘As I said, I did a lot of thinking after. I have a lot of theories and ideas that might prove very… beneficial for our project.’

Felicity just blinked up at him a couple of times, jaw slack and eyes moving rapidly all over his face.

Then, she tilted her head.

‘You’re talking about sex, right?’

Oliver snorted, bringing her even closer, and pushing his nose into her neck. He kissed the skin there twice, before gently sinking his teeth into it.

Felicity mewled, and her knees gave out, but Oliver was there to keep her up.

Just as she was there to … keep him up for the rest of the day.


	106. One last wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _"You rubbed my lamp, I am your genie but I kinda suck at using my magic so bear with me here” AU_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun with this ^.^  
> (I don't know when the next chapter will be up, I have a special drabble to think about, and no time to write it. Am sorry. But I'll be back, soon. :) )

Oliver doesn’t believe in these things. Magic, and genies and other worlds and magical lamps? What? No.

But, looking at the woman sitting across the table from him, he couldn’t help but wonder.

//|○/

Oliver worked in an antique shop. Well, he owned it, and he liked it, liked working with stuck up people who thought better of themselves if they paid thousandth of dollars on a hundred year old desk. Even if its real value was half that.

But Oliver also liked when old ladies came into his shop, gushing over ugly plates and weird knickknacks. Gushing over him, of all the things he knew about the objects he self in his shop. Even if they only bough 20 bucks worth of junk, he enjoyed the time they spent in his shop.

He didn’t actually need the money, he came from a Forbes Top 100 family. But, it was nice to know that he didn’t need to spend much of that money to live by.

“Queen’s Flashbacks” always had varied objects to sell, and Oliver was the only one in charge of getting them, through auctions, storage wars, yard sales and through the network he made for himself.

Even so, the old gas lamp was something weird, for him to have brought.

But he did, at a garage sale, because it caught his eye, because it was cheap (even though Oliver knew it was made out of pure gold), because it was a funny little thing, that made him remember the lamp in Aladin.

So he brought it, took it back to his shop, and started cleaning it up. He didn’t like the process, the chemicals were too harsh on his nose, but he did it.

And it looked good.

After he was done with it, a stray thread of long, blonde hair was tangled in the handle of the lamp. Oliver didn’t think, about how it was impossible, because he had been the only one handling the lamp, and he didn’t have long curly hair. So he absently brushed the hair away.

Then, the lamp started vibrating.

He let it fall down on the desk in front of him.

The vibrating increased.

Oliver took a step back, his back hitting a wall.

Then, between one blink and the next, there was a gorgeous woman in front of Oliver’s eyes.

She was smaller than him, curvy, with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was absolutely beautiful, dressed in what looked like a very old tshirt and a pair of shorts.

‘Pfhew’, the woman groaned. ‘It’s so good to see you, I’ve been stuck in there for ages!’ Then, she snapped her fingers, and once again, in a blink of an eye, she was wearing a white, puffy, short skirt and a simple, fitted black tee.

Oliver fainted.

//|○/

When he woke up, Oliver was laying down in his bed, in the apartment he owned above the shop. The blonde was anxiously peeking over at him from the other side of the room.

She started talking. Fast, and loud, babbling, really, explaining that she was a genie and that because Oliver rubbed her lamp, she was now bound to him, for the rest of his life, that she would do anything he asks, give him anything he wants. Using magic.

Oliver let her speak for a couple of long minutes, doing his best to process everything she was saying. When she finally took a breath and stopped talking, Oliver leveled her with a look.

‘What’s your name?’

‘Oh!’, the woman jumped. ‘I didn’t even introduce myself, I’m a mess, I’m sorry. Uh, Felicity. My name is Felicity.’

‘Well, Felicity’, Oliver got out of bed. ‘How do you feel about pizza?’

‘I love pizza’, her eyes grew wide. ‘I think. I haven’t eaten in… about 50 years.’

Oliver blinked. But decided against saying anything, wordlessly heading towards the kitchen.

//|○/

And now here he was, sitting down at his kitchen table, with Felicity sitting across from him, talking nonstop.

As he listened to her, Oliver was just about to start believing in magic. Because it was the only explanation for… Felicity.

She glowed, in the natural light coming from the window. Her hair glistened when she moved her head, and every time Oliver would look into her eyes, he felt the same kind of exhilaration he felt when he dived into a pool.

Felicity talked a lot. Fast, and not always on topic. She had been talking for ten minutes, explaining what their contract ensued (oh yes, there was a contract), and Oliver counted how many times she flirted with him (six times) and how many times she blushed when she realized what she said, quickly backtracking (just five times, but Oliver was pretty sure she didn’t realize when she hit on him for the sixth time).

She gesticulated a lot, always moving her hands, and Oliver wasn’t sure, but he thought she changed the color of her nail polish at least three times.

Oliver couldn’t see much of the rest of the body, it was hidden by the table. But he wanted to.

‘Now comes the awkward part’, Felicity said, dragging Oliver away from his thoughts.

‘There’s something more awkward than me being force to accept you into my life, for the rest of my life?’

Her face fell, but Oliver couldn’t help it.

‘I’m sorry, Felicity. That was rude of me, but…’ he hesitated, but Felicity made a _go on_ motion with her hands, so Oliver continued.

‘In the stories, there are always just three wishes. Not a whole, full life, of you giving me anything that I ask for. That… doesn’t seem fair for you.’

There was silence for a couple of seconds.

‘You’re the first one’, Felicity breathed out, shakily, looking at Oliver with big eyes, ‘to ever realize that.’

Oliver tilted his head. ‘I’m the first one… in how many?’

‘14’, Felicity smiled, and somehow, she stopped glowing for a few seconds.

‘So, uh’, Oliver bit his lower lip, ‘how old does that make you?’

That made her laugh, warming Oliver’s heart.

‘I have been born 452 years ago. And, before you ask, yes, I am counting the years I have spent inside of the lamp. To be honest, I spent more time inside that thing that out.’

‘How?’

She shrugged. ‘You’re the youngest master I’ve ever had’.

Oliver flinched at the term she addressed him, and she frowned.

‘Don’t call me that, please. My name is Oliver.’

Felicity smiled, blushing beautifully.

‘As I was saying’, she went on, ‘the real awkward part is that you have to decide what you do with me.’

There was an awkward silence for a few beats.

‘What?’, Oliver managed to answer.

‘Most of my former masters kept me hidden’, Felicity explained. ‘Some lied about who I was, said I was their slave, their prostitute.’

Upon seeing Oliver’s terrified expression, she backtracked.

‘But I know that’s not the case anymore, I know how the world works. I know how society is, and how technology works and history and… everything.’

‘How?’, it felt like Oliver said the word a billion times that day.

‘Internet’, Felicity grinned. ‘I love the Internet.’

He chuckled, he couldn’t help it. But, then…

‘What do _you_ want?’

Felicity shook her head. ‘No, you’re my master, you decide.’

Oliver sighed.

‘If we do this-‘

‘We have to do this’, Felicity interrupted.

‘Then this will be a partnership’, Oliver said strongly. ‘You’re about to spend the next 50 years with me, I don’t want it to be torture for you.’

Before she got to answer, a thought sparked into Oliver’s mind.

‘Will you age?’

Felicity smiled. ‘Yes. To better keep appearances. And when you die, I go back into the lamp, and back to’, she waved her hand down her body, ‘I go back to this.’

‘That’ll make things easier to explain. So I ask again. Felicity, what do you want?’

She looked frightened, terribly so.

So Oliver sighed, and in a very bold move, tucked her hand in his. ‘How about a compromise? Stay with me here for a couple of days, until you figure out what it is you want. Maybe… you want to go to college, or open up your own shop. Maybe you want to write books, or become a wedding photographer. Anything it is, I promise I will help you in any way I can. But you have to promise you’ll tell me.’

It took a few beats, but Felicity nodded, tears in her eyes. She said a very soft thank you, looking straight into his eyes, and Oliver knew he was a goner.

//|○/

After two weeks of getting used to having a woman in the apartment (a woman who never left the apartment, as much as Oliver insisted), after two weeks of Oliver asking Felicity for a lot of insignificant things (like fetching the remote and washing the dishes), she sat Oliver down on the couch, and fidgeted a while before opening her mouth.

She wanted to go to college, study computer engineering and cyber security. Felicity had it all figured out, how to create a real identity for herself, a personal and educational background, she could get into the local university and she could pay for herself.

Oliver couldn’t help but grin.

‘We can say you’re renting the room, and you wouldn’t have to lock yourself in anymore.’

She nodded, smiling in excitement.

‘And after that’, Oliver started, but her smile fell, so he grabbed her hand, again, ‘we’ll figure it out.’

//|○/

Even after Felicity started going to school, she was still around, a lot of time. If Oliver was home, so was she, and during the day, she’d pop into the shop several times, even if she only stayed for a couple of minutes.

They got along well, very well, and Oliver felt like he couldn’t remember a time when Felicity wasn’t by his side.

He grew to care about her, and constantly worry about her. The type of worry that made him text her to make sure she got to school safely.

The initial attraction was still there, of course, because Felicity was a gorgeous woman, but Oliver felt as if that… settled.

//|○/

The magic, though. That was problematic.

Because Felicity… wasn’t very good at it.

He asked her to dry his clothes faster. A pair of his pants caught fire.

He asked her to get him a veritable Italian icecream. She got him a truck full of it.

He asked her to make the room colder. She covered the couch in ice.

He asked her to get the flirty cougar out of the shop. She broke the woman’s leg.

He asked her to get him a bouquet of flowers for his mother’s birthday. She drowned the living room in sunflowers.

Still, Oliver couldn’t be mad at her. Felicity, though, she seemed devastated every time she did something wrong, and Oliver had to spend hours convincing her that it was okay.

//|○/

The first real problem appeared the day Thea came to visit her brother.

Thea, who initially thought Felicity was his girlfriend, and she spent a few long minutes yelling at Oliver for not telling her.

Oliver was mortified. Felicity's face was redder than ever. Still, she managed to explain to Thea, that she was just renting Oliver’s guest room.

Thea didn’t believe her.

After a while, Felicity just stopped trying, grumbled something under her breath, and locked herself up in her room, saying she had study to do.

When she came out of there, hours later, her hair was a mess and she inhaled an entire pizza before even saying something.

Then, she burped. Oliver didn’t even bat an eye. Still, that was what convinced Thea that they weren’t dating.

Oliver thought he won.

But, in the span of an hour, Felicity and Thea were talking about shoes and planning a shopping trip, and Oliver knew he will be on the losing end of that relationship.

//|○/

The first time they slept together, Felicity fell asleep on his shoulder on the couch, while watching Friends reruns. Oliver was too tired to move.

In the morning, Felicity used her magic to get rid of his sore back. The skin was green for the next three days, but Oliver didn’t tell her that.

//|○/

Three months into their arrangement, Felicity asked if he ever dated, a question that stopped Oliver short.

‘I date’, he said, slowly. ‘When I feel like it.’

‘Women, or…?’, she blushed.

‘I’m straight’, Oliver said, even slower.

Felicity just nodded for a beat.

‘What about you?’, he managed to ask, making her jaw drop.

‘I can do that?’, she asked in a shaking voice and Oliver wanted to throw himself out the window.

‘I have a request’, he said in a strong voice, knowing that there wasn’t any other way to convince her. ‘You will never have to ask me if you’re allowed to do something. Anything, Felicity. As long as you’re stuck with me, I want you to live your own life.’

‘So…’, she blinked, ‘I can’t ask you?’

‘You can’, Oliver shook his head, ‘if you want. But it’s not mandatory. So if you want to date, please feel free to date.’

That sentence didn’t sit real with Oliver. Not at all. It sat heavy in the middle of his chest. But he ignored it, especially when Felicity smiled at him, wide and warm.

//|○/

The first time Felicity went on a date, she asked him about 14 times if it really was okay.

He let her leave, after she promised to be home before midnight, and the confirmation that this Ray guy was a colleague from school and that he was really nice and kind.

And then, he opened a bottle of vodka and drank half of it.

When Felicity came back, close to 10 pm, she drank the other half in one go.

‘I thought that the Internet was exaggerating’, she said by way of explanation. ‘But it’s true, all men have only sex on their minds.’

‘Not all men’, Oliver said, weekly, making her glare at him.

‘All men your age’, he amended. ‘And most men older.’

‘What ever happened to romance?’, Felicity whined. ‘Have all the movies lied to me?’

‘Probably’, Oliver found himself saying. ‘Real life isn’t like the movies.’

‘I'm magic’, she deadpanned. ‘You’d think it was… at least a little bit magical.’

‘Did he hurt you?’, he felt the need to ask, even if she seemed fine.

Felicity snorted. ‘Again, I am magic. I can take care of myself. But no, he didn’t try anything too violent. Except for getting inside my pants in the middle of dinner.’

Oliver winced. ‘I’m sorry?!’, he tried.

She waved him off. ‘It’s fine. As you said, I’m stuck here for 50 or so years. I have to learn how things really work.’

He didn’t manage to say anything else, and Felicity went to bed soon after.

//|○/

When Oliver’s mother died in a terrible car crash, Felicity was by his side the entire time, offering the silent support he needed.

But one night, he couldn’t help but ask.

Felicity slowly shook her head, tears in her eyes. ‘I told you the day we met, there are rules. I will always listen to you. You have to keep me till you die. I can’t take a life if I don’t want to do it, I can never give a life back, and I cannot make love where it isn’t.’

He remembered her saying it, but it was blurry.

‘If I could have’, Felicity whispered, wrapping her fingers around his wrist, ‘I would have stopped it from happening.’

‘I know’, Oliver didn’t miss a beat in answering. ‘I just… needed to hear you say it again.’

‘Okay’, she squeezed his wrist. ‘And what do you need now?’

‘Sleep’, the word was out of his mouth before he could process it.

Felicity smiled softly, properly taking his hand and guiding him to his bed. Then, she kissed his forehead, and Oliver was asleep before her lips pulled away.

//|○/

Thea wanted to sell the house they grew up in, and buy herself an apartment close to his. Oliver didn’t object.

//|○/

They were expecting him to step up and take control of the company his mother left behind.

It took a few long days, but Oliver decided to do so. He hired people to work for him at the shop, he talked it over with Thea and Felicity, and he became the CEO of Queen Consolidated.

Even if he knew virtually nothing about business.

The morning of his first day, Felicity leveled him with a look.

‘I’d like to remind you that I am your genie.’

Oliver frowned.

‘I can give you a lot of things, not just… objects.’

‘What?’, Oliver snorted, ‘Can you give me the ability to run a Fortune 100 country?’

Felicity tilted her head, smirking. ‘If you wish so, master.’

‘Don’t call me that’, Oliver frowned. ‘And yes, please.’

Between one blink at the next, Oliver’s head was filled with new information. He couldn’t pinpoint exactly what he had learned, but he knew he would be able to run QC.

He also knew how to knit.

‘Well’, he said, ‘that went better than expected.’

Felicity threw a pillow at his face, but she was laughing.

                                                          //|○/         

When Felicity graduated, Oliver and Thea were both there, clapping like maniacs as she crossed the stage to get her diploma.

After that, they went back to Oliver’s apartment and got drunk.

But Felicity was sober enough to ask to keep renting the room.

‘Why?’, Thea narrowed her eyes.

‘Because I got offered a job’, Felicity grinned. ‘At QC’.

Oliver’s jaw dropped.

‘Awh, big brother’, Thea cooed, ‘that’s so nice of you.’

‘I didn’t-‘, he stammered.

‘He really didn’t’, Felicity grinned. ‘I asked.’

‘And you’re gonna take it?’, Oliver asked, slowly.

‘I really want to’, Felicity said, and he knew she was telling the truth.

‘And you said-‘, she stopped, her eyes moving to Thea. ‘Will that be a problem?’

‘No’, Oliver shook his head. ‘Honestly, I don’t interact with the IT department that much. It’ll be fine.’

‘Good!’, Felicity yelped, giving him a strong hug. ‘I’m so happy’, she whispered in his ear, low enough that Thea wouldn’t hear, and Oliver wasn’t capable of forming words, so he just hugged her tighter.

//|○/

For a year, Felicity worked in the IT department, low in the basement, and Oliver worked in his top floor office with a view, and nobody knew they were such close friends.

Until the day his lawyer had to come to Oliver’s apartment to drop off some papers, and Felicity opened the door in shorts and one of Oliver’s old t-shirts.

The rumors started then. Felicity didn’t seem to mind them, but Oliver got very angry every time they reached his ear. Because they were always degrading for Felicity, and he didn’t know how to fix it.

‘If you mind that much’, Felicity rolled her eyes, ‘then maybe we should date.’

Oliver’s heart stopped beating.

‘Although, no, that wouldn’t work’, she went on, ‘because when you would meet someone you’d want to date for real, it would be difficult.’

Oliver wanted to ask, why she didn’t say that maybe she would meet someone, but he didn’t.

He said absolutely nothing.

//|○/

When all Hell broke loose and QC was up for hostile taking from Stelmore International, Oliver felt lost.

Again, Felicity reminded him that she was a genie.

After she managed to get QC back to him, Oliver wanted her by his side. All the time.

‘I know this is not what you want’, he said after he made her the offer to become his EA, ‘not what you studied for, but-‘

‘You don’t know what I want’, Felicity simply said. ‘I wanted to study, and I did. I’m done with that. Honestly, the IT department is boring.’

Oliver blinked. ‘Being my EA will be even more boring.’

Felicity tilted her head, smiling. ‘But you’ll be there.’

//|○/

Felicity was great as an EA, surprisingly so.

And because she was his EA, now Oliver got to take her with him in all of the business trips across the world.

When he would be asked, later in life, when he fell in love with Felicity, he’d say that the question wasn’t _when?_ , but _where?_.

He fell in love with her on top of the Eiffel Tower, as she used her magic to make fireworks.

He fell in love with her in the Roman Colosseum, as she used her magic to get him icecream.

He fell in love with her on the top of a building in Dubai, as she held his hand because they were far too high for her liking.

He fell in love with her in a pub in London, as she drank beer after beer and told him stories about her old masters.

He fell in love with her in a hotel room in Tokio, where she fell asleep in his bed because she still had jet lag, and he still had papers to review.

He fell in love with her on a beach in Greece, where she built sand castles with Thea and three unknown toddlers.

He fell in love with her in a diner in New York, where she told him that he is the only person in her 460 years of life that truly cared for her, that took care of her, and that truly made her happy.

//|○/

It was the anniversary of the day they met, 8 years before.

Felicity sat on the couch next to Oliver, watching the TV but not really, absently moving her fingers over Oliver’s palm, their shoulders pressed tightly together.

‘You told me once’, she whispered, ‘that I don’t have to ask you when I want to do something, but that I could, if I wanted to.’

‘Of course’, Oliver was quick to nod. ‘What’s wrong?’

‘Nothing’, she shook her head. ‘Everything is perfect, but’, she took a deep breath and pointedly looked into his eyes. ‘I want to learn how to love.’

Oliver stopped breathing.

‘I want to learn how to love _you_ ’, Felicity went on. ‘I’m think I already do, but… you said real life wasn’t like films, so I’m not sure.’

When he didn’t say anything, she went on.

‘Cause when I realize I am in love with you, Oliver, I feel like… Casablanca and A walk to remember. And Serendipity and Romeo and Juliet and… every love story I have seen.’

‘I want to learn how to love _you_ , because I’m already in love with you. Can I do that?’

It didn’t take long, for Oliver to take a shaky breath, to wrap his arms around her shoulders and to kiss her, putting all the words he couldn’t speak into it.

//|○/

Later that night, Felicity told him that she couldn’t have children.

Oliver told her that as long as he had her, nothing else really matters.

//|○/

Years later, Oliver explained why adoption would suit them best.

//|○/

52 years later, Oliver made his final request to his genie, to the love of his life, to the mother of his children, to his wife.

He asked Felicity to die with him, truly die with him, not return to her lamp, because he knew that was what she wanted.

And Felicity used her magic one last time, to take their last breaths.


	107. Oh, for god's sake!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _You're writing is the best! I have prompt! Oliver x Felicity are auguring in the lair in-front of the whole team when Felicity tells Oliver she loves him. Maybe she could punch him in the face once to twice. :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a quicky!

‘I may love you, but I won’t stand for this crap anymore.’

There is a very…loud silence, that settles over the Foundry after Felicity said those words. Out loud. Yelling, really. Very close to Oliver’s face.

(In her defense, they were arguing. Have been for the past ten minutes.)

And now, everybody was staring at her. John, Roy, Laurel … and Oliver.

Oliver had his mouth open. His chin was trembling, slightly. His eyes had a sheen to it. It was slightly disconcerting.

Then, he snapped his mouth shut. It echoed in the Foundry.

Felicity heard Roy whispering _Should we leave?_ , but she couldn’t take her eyes away from Oliver.

Who looked like he was about to say something. But he hesitated.

‘Oh, for God’s sake’, Felicity rolled her eyes, feeling like she just swallowed her heart. ‘It’s not like this is new information’, she scoffed.

‘And you’re being ridiculous, Oliver.’, she went on. ‘You want to leave, again, thinking that it’s for the greater good.’ She went as far as doing quotation marks with her fingers.

‘Well not again’, she said with a sense of finality. ‘I will handcuff you to a radiator, if that’s what it’ll take to keep you here.’

‘I…’, Oliver blinked. ‘I can get out of hanfcuffs.’

Felicity sighed, glaring at him.

‘Oliver, I’m upset.’, she said slowly. ‘You don’t mess with me when I’m upset. You should know this by now.’

‘I have to leave, Felicity.’, he said, somewhat desperately.

‘No! What you have to do, is let us help. Like we always do. You have to stop thinking about leaving and start thinking about another solution.’

‘Felicity, I-‘

‘No!’, she interrupted him, raising her voice. ‘I won’t accept it. Not again. Not ever again.’

‘I love you too’, Oliver said in a rush, his eyes growing big right after, like he was surprised he said it.

‘Good’, Felicity found herself nodding. ‘We’ll deal with that later.’

Oliver narrowed his eyes. ‘I don’t like it when you’re bossy.’

Felicity smirked. ‘It’s an acquired taste.’ Then, her face turned serious and she shook her head. ‘We don’t have time for this right now. So get your head out of your ass, Oliver, and get back to work.’

He nodded, straightening his back, and started moving towards the computer. But as he passed by her, he playfully muttered ‘Still bossy’ under his breath. Felicity decided it was best to ignore it.

Hours and hours later, Thea tells her that that was the best thing she has ever seen in her life, and Felicity can’t help but preen a bit.

⃝

The next time Felicity is bossy with Oliver, he enjoys it. Repeatedly.


	108. SHIELD Confidentiality Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Felicity got kidnapped (again), she wasn't expecting to die, and bond with an Avenger after. 
> 
> And, as a bonus, [magsimags](http://magsimags.tumblr.com/) wanted something about [this necklace](https://40.media.tumblr.com/193cc55bf6051f6640f39851b5bf2da3/tumblr_nq70xqxeT61s2ym8ko1_540.jpg).
> 
>  
> 
> **This is a gift for[cellardoors-and-petrichor](http://cellardoors-and-petrichor.tumblr.com/). Happy birthday for tomorrow, my dear!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leigh wanted some Natasha/Oliver. Don't know if I supplied that much, but here! Have Nat! And Clint! And a weebit of Fitz!
> 
> Set something in the beginning of Arrow season 3, after the kiss, when Felicity's VP, but she's not with Ray. Set after the Avengers, before Winter Soldier (what you do mean Clintasha isn't a thing?! a weebit of a thing, at least?! no?! yes!!!)

‘I’m sorry, Oliver, I really tried to leave earlier, but I couldn’t!’

‘Felicity’, he said, amusement clear even if she couldn’t see him. ‘It’s fine, really, it’s a slow night. You should have stayed longer if you were having fun.’

She scoffed, finally finding her car in the parking lot and unlocking it. ‘I wasn’t having fun, I was mingling with all the gossip queens that hate me. Really, I don’t know what Ray was thinking with this. Yes, the idea was nice, but he should have asked.’

‘Are you saying’, Oliver said, heavily sarcastic, ‘that Ray’s a bad boss? Felicity’, he faked shock, ‘that is no way to speak about your employer!’

She sighed, getting into the driver’s seat.

‘You think you’re funny’, she grumbled. ‘But you’re still bitter.’

Oliver snorted. ‘Never said I wasn’t. Now come on, Roy’s had another brilliant idea for our coms systems.’

Felicity sighed. ‘I’m on my way. See you soon.’ She hung up, threw the phone back into her purse and put the keys in ignition.

The needle she felt in her neck didn’t hurt as much as it surprised her, but she didn’t even have time to get frightened. All Felicity saw before passing out was a blur of bright red hair.

◦●○●◦

When Felicity woke up, it took a while for her to get her bearings back, probably because of the things she was drugged with.

She was in what looked like an abandoned hanger. But, in comparison to every other time she had been kidnapped, this time, Felicity wasn’t tied down to a chair. And there was a bottle of water near her feet, and her purse.

‘That’s … weird’, she couldn’t help but say out loud.

‘Would you like to call for backup?’, a voice said behind her, making Felicity yelp. She didn’t turn around, though.

Apparently, she didn’t even need to, because a moment later, a woman stepped out of the shadows. She wasn’t what Felicity expected.

This woman was beautiful, with long red hair, straightened to perfection. She was wearing black jeans and a leather jacket, and very sensible boots. She was also smiling at Felicity, dangling her phone between her fingers.

‘I’m not going to hurt you, Miss Smoak’, the woman said. ‘I just need you to call for backup.’

Felicity narrowed her eyes. ‘How long was I out?’

‘An hour. I am sorry about that, but it was the only way.’

‘Nobody wants to talk anymore’, Felicity rolled her eyes.

‘I do want to talk’, the woman easily said. ‘Just not with you.’

Felicity blinked, but then she sighed and reached for the bottle of water. ‘The Arrow’s already on his way.’

‘And how do you know that?’, the woman raised an eyebrow, making Felicity glare at her.

‘I was supposed to meet him half an hour ago. And since I haven’t answered the phone, he probably traced it already.’

‘So we wait’, was all the woman said, before placing Felicity’s phone back in her purse and taking a few steps back from her, facing the only entry the warehouse seemed to have, and crossing her hands over her chest.

There was a gun in the back of her jeans. Felicity thought about it.

‘I can kill you in 15 different ways before you even touch the gun’, the woman said, without even turning to look at Felicity. ‘But I do not want to do that.’

Felicity sighed.

◦●○●◦

It didn’t take long for Oliver to get there, but surprisingly enough, he came alone.

The redhead, when seeing the Arrow pointing one straight at her chest, advancing on her steadily and angrily, only uncrossed her hands.

‘Are you hurt?’, Oliver asked gruffly, eyes barely skipping to Felicity. She scrunched up her nose, because she really did hate that voice modulator, but she also shook her head and made her way to his side.

‘No, I’m fine. A bit drugged, but the water helped.’

‘What do you want?’, Oliver asked next, glaring at the redhead.

The woman sighed. ‘My name is Natasha Romanoff and I am not here to hurt you.’

Oliver’s bow didn’t falter. ‘You kidnapped her.’

‘But I didn’t hurt her’, Romanoff argued. ‘I took her because I knew she would bring you along.’ She paused, smirking slightly. The next thing she said was ‘Mr. Queen.’

Oliver tightened his grip on his bow. In response, Natasha took the gun from the back of her jeans and threw it at Oliver’s legs.

‘I am an agent of Shield’, Romanoff said next. ‘Do you know what that is?’

Oliver looked to Felicity, so she answered.

‘Secret government organization that deals with alien threats, mostly. The Avengers are Shield.’

‘Yes we are’, Romanoff said, ‘But you shouldn’t know about that.’

Felicity snorted. ‘I hacked into Shield’s files after the Chitauri invasion. Like every other normal person would have.’

Romanoff turned her head towards Felicity, raising an eyebrow. ‘Not every normal person can hack into Shield. Without us knowing it.’

‘Not the point’, Felicity puffed her chest. ‘Go on, what does Shield want with the Arrow?’

‘Shield doesn’t want anything with you’, Romanoff said, turning back to Oliver. ‘I was assigned to infiltrate the Bratva, to gather intel. I am one step away from becoming a captain.’

Oliver was impressed, Felicity saw this, but Natasha probably didn’t.

‘In order for that to happen’, the red head went on, ‘I was assigned to kill you and Miss Smoak.’

‘Why?’, Oliver growled.

‘There has been a change in leadership’, Romanoff explained. ‘While the former head of the Brotherhood had no issue with you leaving his ranks, the new one … aggressively disagrees.’

‘And Felicity?’, Oliver insisted.

Natasha tilted her head, amusement seeping through. ‘Because she is powerful even without the Arrow by her side. That’s what he said, at least.’ She shrugged. ‘I think he’s jealous, really.’

Felicity blushed, she couldn’t help it, but she also wanted to move past the moment.

‘But you didn’t kill us, and you said you don’t want to. So… what is this?’

‘I am very close to completing my mission’, Romanoff said. ‘I cannot afford to fail because of an… inconvenience.’

‘Our lives are an inconvenience?’, Felicity couldn’t help but wail.

Romanoff shrugged. ‘I don’t make the rules. But Shield wants you alive, so I am here to do that.’

‘How?’, Oliver asked, pointedly.

‘There are two bodies there’, she pointed to the far end of the hangar. ‘That have been arranged to look like you and have your dental records. I will take you to a Shield safe house.’

‘Are you insane?’, Felicity didn’t even raise her voice, to shocked to function. 

‘It won’t be for long’, Romanoff said, calmly. ‘A month. Just to buy me enough time to gather the information I need. You will be safe and taken care of, you have my word.’

‘Your word doesn’t mean a lot.’, Oliver said, angrily.

The red head regarded him for a couple of long seconds, but in the end she addressed Felicity.

‘I know your phones are secured, the Bratva couldn’t hack into them. I assume you secured them for your associates, your mother and his sister, too.’

Felicity nodded.

‘You may call them, and tell them the truth.’ She tilted her head. ‘Most of the truth.’

‘We are not doing this.’, Oliver growled.

‘Shield will put security details on them, I assure you’, Romanoff said. ‘John Diggle and his family, Roy Harper, Donna Smoak and Thea Queen. And you will see for yourself, that the safe house is safe.’

Oliver puffed, highly annoyed. ‘No.’

Then, Romanoff’s eyes turned a bit softer as she regarded him. Felicity was shocked when she started speaking in perfect Russian.

‘Он хочет, чтобы ее головы на тарелке. И он будет делать все, чтобы получить его. Братство работает против вас, и вы не достаточно Вы не можете держать ее в безопасности. Позвольте мне завоевать ваше доверие, держа вас безопасным.’

_He wants her head on a plate. And he will do anything to get it. The Brotherhood is working against you, and you are not enough, you cannot keep her safe. Let me gain your trust by keeping you both safe._

Thankfully, when Oliver responded, he did so in English.

‘What happens after you get your information? He’ll still want us dead.’

‘If the information I gather is what we expect’, Romanoff said slowly, ‘he will spend the rest of his life deep underground, in a Shield facility. And nobody else in the Brotherhood agrees with him. It’s why you’re still alive.’

It took a long while, but Oliver eventually turned to look at Felicity, and he didn’t have to say anything, she could read his decision clearly in his eyes.

Felicity sighed. ‘I guess we’re dying, then.’

◦●○●◦

Oliver called Thea, first. She yelled for 10 minutes.

Then, Felicity called her mother, who cried for 15. Digg swore for two minutes straight and Roy didn’t say much, just promised he’ll take care of Thea.

‘Let me guess’, Felicity sighed after calming herself down. ‘There’s no time to pack?’

Natasha smiled, but shook her head. ‘You will have enough supplies at the safe house.’

Felicity puffed. ‘Well I have clothes in my trunk. Could we get that?’

The red head blinked, twice, but she nodded and made her way towards the exit.

‘The black bag and the light blue one, please’, Felicity called after her. When she turned around, Oliver was watching her with a raised eyebrow.

‘Really now’, she scoffed, ‘you didn’t even notice a couple of your clothes and shoes missing.’

He raised his eyebrow higher.

‘Shut up’, Felicity pouted. ‘I like to be prepared, and would you look at that?’, she screeched, ‘I was right.’

‘We’re going to be okay’, Oliver said, softly, throwing Felicity off guard.

‘Yeah’, she sighed. ‘I just… this is crazy.’

‘I know’, Oliver put a hand on her shoulder. ‘But it’s for the best.’

‘I trust you’, Felicity said. ‘And I trust your judgment, so… ‘. Then, she adverted his eyes. ‘But a month in a safe house? Just the two of us? That’s going to be hard, Oliver.’

‘Especially now’, she said in an almost whisper.

She couldn’t look up at him, but she felt him take his hand away from her shoulder.

‘I still want you to be alive’, he whispered, ‘above anything else.’

Felicity sighed, but couldn’t say anything else.

Natasha came back and asked if they were ready.

‘How are we getting there?’, Oliver asked.

She smiled, a small challenge in her eyes. Then, there was some commotion in the back of the hanger, and when Felicity turned around, she saw a small plane, that was just turning visible.

Her jaw dropped.

So did the hatch of the plane, and Natasha went straight for it. Felicity and Oliver wordlessly followed her.

◦●○●◦

The pilot wrinkled his nose upon seeing Oliver.

Even though he was dressed in jeans and a plaid shirt, he turned towards Natasha and told her that his suit is better.

‘Clint’, she leveled him with a look, ‘get us in the air.’

The man grumbled some more under his breath, but he did turn around and headed for the cockpit. Felicity and Oliver sat down side by side and buckled up, with Natasha sitting across from them.

When they were in the air, Felicity couldn’t keep quiet anymore. She turned towards Oliver.

‘We need one’, she told him, battling her eyelashes. ‘I want one.’

Oliver snorted. ‘Between the two of us, you’re the millionaire now.’

Felicity pouted. ‘I’m pretty sure I can’t buy a plane like this off e-bay.’ She turned towards Natasha. ‘Right?’

The woman smiled. ‘These planes only exist for a certain number of people.’

Felicity sighed. ‘Of course it does.’ She paused. ‘I still want one.’

‘Your boss has several jets.’, Natasha raised an eyebrow, and it took Felicity a couple of seconds to realize that she was talking about Ray.

Then, she wrinkled her nose. ‘My boss, who thinks I’m dead. I probably won’t have a job when I come back.’

Nobody said anything to that, but Felicity heard Oliver sigh.

Now that she thought about it, Felicity panicked. ‘It’s going to be very complicated to come back to life.’

‘Shield will assist you in every way we can’, Natasha was quick to assure. ‘We will have a plausible cover story.’

Felicity sighed. ‘And we’re just supposed to trust you on it.’

Natasha tilted her head. ‘It’s normal that you don’t. But please keep in mind, Miss Smoak, that I jeopardized my cover by spearing your life.’

‘This is too complicated’, Felicity couldn’t help but whine. ‘I can’t get my mind around it.’

‘You’ll have enough time for that at the safe house’, Natasha said, a tone of understanding seeping through.

‘We land in 10 minutes’, Clint said from the front.

‘And where are we?’, Oliver asked.

‘It’s better for your safety if you don’t know.’, Natasha countered back.

But, as soon as they got out of the plane, Felicity couldn’t help but laugh.

‘We’re in Central City’, she told Oliver.

Then, her face fell, in seemingly horror. ‘Oh god, Barry! This will hurt him.’

‘A lot’, Oliver added softly. ‘But it… There isn’t any other way, Felicity. I’m sorry.’

It was the very soft way he said it, the regret in it, that made Felicity grab a hold of Oliver’s fingers and squeeze them as strongly as she could.

But then, Clint glared at them, so Felicity let go of Oliver’s hand and followed him to a black nondescript car.

◦●○●◦

The apartment was nice. Very nice.

In a very luxurious building, at the top floor, a two bedroom apartment with a spacious living room and top of the line kitchen.

‘The fridge is packed’, Natasha started. ‘You have clothes and toiletries in the bedrooms. I don’t think I have to stress about the importance of you not leaving this apartment. While this is secure, outside of that door isn’t.’

‘Is this secure?’, Oliver asked, rather pointedly.

Natasha grabbed a tablet from the kitchen counter and handed it to Felicity.

‘You have full access to the security system. Nobody comes in unless you let them. Except for a very low number or Shield agents, who will regularly come to check up on you, and to bring you supplies. If you ever need anything, there’s a messaging system on there.’

‘Thank you’, Felicity sighed. ‘This is… thorough.’

‘You’re safe here, Miss Smoak’, Natasha said, forcing a smile.

‘Call me Felicity’, she sighed.

Natasha smiled.

‘Oh man’, Clint whined, surprising everybody in the room. ‘These safehouses sure are cooler than back in my day.’

He turned towards Natasha. ‘Remember that one in Budapest?’

‘I try not to’, the woman asked around a smile.

‘Hey, can I ask you something?’, Clint once again surprised everyone, stepping close to Felicity.

She nodded, wearily.

‘Why are you here?’

Felicity just raised an eyebrow.

‘No offence, but you don’t seem like the type’, he pointed at her heels and short skirt, ‘to go running around in the night chasing villains.’

‘I don’t’, she answered shortly. ‘I stay at our base, hacking into things and gathering information.’

‘I don’t believe for one second that you never once went in the field’, Clint smirked, seemingly satisfied.

‘Unfortunately, you’re not wrong.’, Oliver grumbled, and Clint turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

‘Why do you care?’, Felicity caught back his attention.

‘I’m just curious.’, Clint shrugged. ‘We all have our defining moment, that changes anything. I wanted to know what yours was.’

‘Oliver bleeding on my backseat sure did help’, Felicity rolled her eyes.

Clint looked like he wanted to ask, but a pointed look from Natasha stopped him.

‘There’s Netflix and Hulu’, he said instead, making Felicity chuckle.

◦●○●◦

For the next three days, Felicity slept. A lot. She didn’t even realize how much exhaustion was in her bones.

When she wasn’t asleep, she was either on the couch in her pajamas catching up on her shows, or in the kitchen, eating whatever Oliver made her. They almost never talked, but Oliver watched tv with her. He never wanted to watch something else, even when Felicity watched Keeping up with the Kardashians.

The only mildly productive thing Felicity did was to check the news. Oliver and she were now officially missing and there were a lot of policemen looking for them. Felicity thought her best not to think about it.

On day four, Felicity woke up and wordlessly made breakfast. Oliver seemed surprised, but didn’t comment on it.

Natasha came back that day. At lunch time, she came in with hands filled with fresh fruits and vegetables, and a Big Belly Burger to go bag.

‘I could kiss you right now’, Felicity found herself saying as she caught a whiff of the greasy scent.

‘Okay’, Natasha said without looking up, making Felicity freeze.

After a few silent seconds, Natasha looked up at her, a smirk on her face.

‘I was joking’, Felicity said, slowly.

‘Of course’, she didn’t miss a beat in answering. ‘It would be detrimental for my mission.’

Felicity blinked, and in a peak of courage, leveled the other woman with a look.

‘How long have you been an agent?’

If Natasha was surprised by it, she didn’t let it show. ‘All my life. I was raised in training.’

Felicity frowned. ‘Shield did that?’

‘No’, Natasha shook her head. Then, to Felicity’s surprise, she turned towards Oliver.

‘красная комната’ ( _Red Room_ ), she said, and Felicity only understood the word _red_ , but Oliver looked at Natasha quickly, an evident look of surprise on his face.

But he didn’t say anything. Nobody else did, so Natasha politely bid them goodbye and left.

It was only at dinner when Felicity asked. It took a few moments for Oliver to answer, and when he did, he didn’t look at her.

‘I heard rumors, but I didn’t think them real until now.’ He sighed. ‘The Red Room is… was a KGB facility. They trained girls, from a young age, made them the perfect killers.’

‘That sounds horrible’, Felicity said hesitantly.

‘You have no idea how right you are.’, Oliver sighed. ‘Women trained by the Red Room are notorious for doing anything and everything in order to complete their mission.’

‘That’s what every spy does, though, right?’

It was apparently the wrong thing to say, because Oliver looked at Felicity with disgust in his eyes. It wasn’t directed at her, though.

‘Their graduation celebration consisted of sterilizing the women. Against their will.’

Felicity couldn’t manage to say anything, but Oliver went on.

‘Because they were thought that they have no place in the world, and … children were a distraction. The ceremony eliminated distractions, made them better killers.’

Oliver sighed, looking away from her. ‘Of all the things I’ve seen and heard of, I have never come upon anything more … barbaric.’

‘It’s not barbaric.’, Felicity shook her head. ‘Mirakuru was barbaric. This is…’

She couldn’t finish. But it didn’t seem like Oliver expected her to.

They didn’t speak for a long while after, but before going to bed, Felicity felt the need to say something.

‘What does it say about her, that she went through that but now she works for Shield?’

‘I don’t know’, Oliver shook his head. ‘But I know that it makes her the perfect candidate to go undercover in the Bratva. No wonder she’s up for Captain.’

Felicity narrowed her eyes. ‘Does that mean that you trust her to get the job done?’. She hesitated, but continued: ‘To get us home?’

Oliver looked her dead in the eyes. ‘We wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t sure you’d go back home.’

That night, Felicity didn’t sleep as easily as before.

◦●○●◦

The next day, Felicity didn’t watch tv. Instead, she picked up a random book from the bookshelf in the living room and power read it in 4 hours.

Oliver silently sat down next to her on the couch.

◦●○●◦

On day 7, the Police found their bodies.

They watched the news, watched the reporters harass Thea and the way Roy and Digg were shielding her, watched Donna throw plates at the paparazzi’s that were following her, watched Ray give an official statement with genuine tears in his eyes.

Felicity didn’t even notice when she started crying.

But when Oliver shut down the tv and hesitantly gathered her in his arms, she didn’t hesitate.

He kept saying words of comfort, but Felicity barely heard him. All she could focus on was the scent of his skin against her nose and the way she could still feel his lips on hers, after so many days.

After she calmed down, he kissed her hair. ‘We’re going to be okay.’

‘No’, Felicity whispered. ‘We’re going to be alive. I don’t know if we’re going to be okay.’

Oliver didn’t answer.

◦●○●◦

On day 10, Clint came by. With groceries and another bag of Big Belly Burger.

When he entered the apartment, he found Oliver in a corner of the living room, aggressively doing pushups, and Felicity in the kitchen, violently cutting vegetables.

‘Jeez’, Clint wheezed, ‘What the hell happened to you?’

Felicity threw the knife on the counter with a loud thud!

‘You try sitting in closed quarters with the person you love’, Felicity snapped, ‘after he told you that he loved you back, but couldn’t be with you because he’d put you in danger.’

Clint looked like a deer caught in the headlights, and Oliver froze, still in his pushup position.

‘And!’, Felicity went on, ‘Now he feels so massively guilty about this whole Bratva thing, that he’ll barely look me in the eye. And when he does, he talks about the weather!’

There was a pause.

‘We’ve been through so much together, and he talks about the fucking weather!’, Felicity screamed.

Oliver still didn’t move and Clint was blinking very fast at her.

‘Sorry’, he finally said, ‘This is way past my pay grade. Should’ve sent Natasha…’

Felicity huffed, threw a piece of pumpkin at Clint’s face, then stormed into her room and shut the door behind her with a bang.

Of course, then she realized she was very hungry. So she went back to the living room, where Clint and Oliver were in a glaring competition, completely ignored them, and took her burger and fries back to her room.

◦●○●◦

The next day, Oliver apologized.

It was weird.

But he was desperate, when he asked Felicity for her help.

‘Tell me what to do, to make this better. I … I need to make us better, but I don’t know how.’

‘Look’, Felicity took a deep breath, ‘Beyond everything else that’s ever happened between us, we’re friends, Oliver. Okay? We were friends first. And now, we both understand where we stand with our… feelings. But we need to go back to being friends.’

‘How?’, Oliver insisted.

Felicity felt like punching him in the face.

‘Go shower’, she growled. ‘I’ll go make us some snacks, and then we’re going to watch Star Wars.’

Oliver was surprised. But eventually, all he asked was ‘Which one?’

‘Every single one’, Felicity said with a challenge in her eyes. Oliver just nodded.

◦●○●◦

9 hours later, Oliver picked Felicity up and carried her to bed. He kissed her forehead before leaving the room, and Felicity couldn’t help but smile.

◦●○●◦

Things got better after that. They started talking, again. They started teasing, again.

It was like before, and it was nice.

◦●○●◦

On day 15, Natasha came again.

But she stayed longer this time, having lunch with them and talking. She was polite, as always, if not a bit sarcastic, but to Felicity, it seemed like Natasha was genuinely curious to see how they were doing. Emotionally.

‘I’m a wreck’, Felicity answered her without hesitation. ‘Yesterday, I cried at a music video. I have about three breakdowns a day, and I haven’t had a nightmare-less night since we got here.’

Natasha nodded, judgmental-free, and turned to look at Oliver. He wasn’t going to answer, Felicity knew this, so she answered for him.

‘He’s bottling everything up, like he always does. He spent 5 years away from his friends and family, and even though this is very different from the island, his feelings are the same.’

‘Plus’, Felicity couldn’t help but add, ‘we have a lot of… complications between us, that we need to sort out. We’re working on it, but it’s stil….’

‘Hurtful’, Oliver finished when she wasn’t able to.

Natasha just looked at them for a couple of seconds. Then, she sighed. ‘I told you to make a vacation out of this, not a therapy session.’

Felicity couldn’t help but laugh. ‘I’m pretty sure the Arrow doesn’t even know how to vacation.’

Oliver tilted his head. ‘You’re not wrong.’

◦●○●◦

After they were done with lunch, Natasha said something in Russian to Oliver, which made him freeze.

‘Позвольте мне поговорить с ней. только.’  
_Let me talk to her. Alone._

‘почему?’ _Why?_ , he growled, taking a step towards her.

Natasha just raised an eyebrow, giving her a distinct note of superiority.

‘Потому что она не говорил с женщиной за несколько недель. Она нуждается в этом.’  
_Because she hasn’t spoken with a woman for two weeks. She needs it._

Oliver didn’t say anything for a long while. But then, he said ‘Спасибо.’, which Felicity knew meant _thank you_.

After Oliver left to his room, Natasha made them tea, and urged Felicity to the living room.

‘How are you holding up, really?’, she asked, and surprisingly enough, Felicity felt the need to tell her the truth.

‘I’m hurting.’, she said slowly. ‘But it’s not because of the whole… Bratva thing. Oliver trusts you, surprisingly enough, and I trust him, so I know we’ll be okay.’

‘But?’, Natasha prompted when Felicity didn’t continue.

‘But Oliver and I… This is not easy. This is torture, being next to him 24/7. Especially now.’

‘Why?’

‘It’s complicated’, Felicity sighed.

‘It always is’, Natasha smiled. ‘I have to admit, though, Clint told me what happened last time he was here. What you said.’

Felicity sighed again, pushing up her glasses.

‘I get it, I understand him. I don’t like it, but I understood why it has to be this way.’

‘But it still hurts’, Natasha summed it up, making Felicity nod.

‘I was raised thinking love is a distraction’, Natasha started by saying. ‘It took me a very long time to realize that wasn’t correct. Love is beautiful.’, she smiled, and Felicity couldn’t really look away. ‘And it’s hurtful, too. And hard. Complicated, as you said. But sometimes, it might just be worth it.’

‘That’s… You’re assuming this has a happy ending.’, Felicity smiled, sadly. ‘I don’t think… I don’t see that happening for me and Oliver. Not anymore.’

When Natasha didn’t say anything, Felicity went on.

‘And I don’t even know if I want that anymore. I mean, of course I do, but I’m being realistic. That’s not going to happen. Oliver and I aren’t going to end up together, happily ever after. Right now, all I want is to be his friend again. I want him to be my friend again. Partners. We ere partners.’

‘Oliver cares about you a great deal’, Natasha said. ‘It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to know that.’

‘I know’, Felicity shook her head. ‘That’s why this is awful. Last week, he couldn’t even look me in the eye. And after Clint was here, yeah, it got better. We got better. But it’s… so hard.’

‘It’ll take some time’, Natasha said kindly. ‘But it’ll happen, that I can assure you.’

‘How?’, Felicity raised an eyebrow.

Natasha smirked. ‘Let’s just say I have a great deal of experience . With traumatized archers who don’t like discussing feelings.’

Upon seeing Felicity’s frown, Natasha smiled, a hand coming up to her neck.

‘Clint’, Natasha said, just as Felicity noticed the silver arrow necklace the other woman was wearing.

Felicity finally understood. ‘… Is Hawkeye’, she said, slowly. ‘Clint is Hawkeye.’

Natasha nodded.

‘And the two of you are together?’, Felicity went on.

‘No’, Natasha smiled. ‘That’s not really a possibility in our line of work. And even if it was’, she frowned, ‘I don’t think we’d ever be like that. But he’s the most important person in my life. The only one, really. He taught me what love is, and how… How to deal with it. But it took us a long time to get here.’

Felicity didn’t know what else to say, so she blurted out the first thing that came into her head.

‘Why are you being my therapist right now?’

Natasha laughed, slightly. ‘You just looked like you needed girl talk. And, honestly’, she grinned, ‘you scared Clint, and he doesn’t scare easily.’

Felicity blushed. ‘Is he coming back again?’, she anxiously asked. ‘I need to apologize.’

‘I’ll make sure he does’, Natasha smiled. ‘Now, may I go and try to talk some sense into your archer?’

‘He’s not my archer’, Felicity quickly denied, earning a raised eyebrow from Natasha. ‘But go right ahead’, Felicity went on. ‘Good luck with that.’

Natasha went into Oliver’s room, and closed the door behind her. Things were silent for 5 minutes, but then the shouting started. In Russian. Felicity understood some words, but not enough to actually understand what they were saying.

‘Это не твое дело.’, Oliver yelled.  
_This isn’t any of your business._

‘Я знаю, но вы ей больно. И себя.’, Natasha yelled right back.  
_I know, but you are hurting her. And yourself._

‘Выйти’. _Get out._

‘нет’, Natasha said, a couple of times. _No._

‘Вы не знаете, что вы говорите.’, Oliver yelled, and it was followed by the sound of something falling to the ground.  
_You don’t know what you’re talking about._

‘Я делаю. Но вы не знаете, что вы делаете.’  
_I do. But you don’t know what you’re doing._

Next, Felicity heard Oliver growl. Natasha spoke over him.

‘Вы должны понимать, что вы достаточно сильны, чтобы держать ее в безопасности.’  
_You must understand that you are strong enough to keep her safe._

‘Любовь является сложным, но это сильный.’  
_Love is complicated, but it’s strong._

‘Эта пытка вы делаете это бесполезно.’  
_This torture you are doing is useless._

‘Вы оба заслуживают лучшего’.  
_You both deserve better._

After that, Felicity didn’t hear anything for a long while. Then, she heard a couple of yelps and ominous sounding thuds, and sure enough, Oliver came out of the room with a split lip and a bloody nose, and Natasha came out with a limp in her right leg.

Felicity just sighed and grabbed the med kit.

◦●○●◦

Later that night, Oliver apologized.

‘It’s not me you have to apologize to.’, Felicity shrugged. ‘But, to be fair, Natasha didn’t seem upset.

‘I just wonder’, she went on when Oliver didn’t say anything, ‘what Natasha told you. That was so awful, you just had to beat her up.’

Oliver looked away.

‘God’, Felicity said shakily, ‘I just wish you could talk to me again.’

She went to her room and cried herself to sleep.

◦●○●◦

Felicity didn’t come out of her room the next day. Oliver brought her food, but he didn’t even look up at her.

◦●○●◦

On day 17, Clint came back.

He was in a black and purple tactical suit, his quiver was half empty, he was gripping his bow so hard that his knuckles were white, and he was bleeding onto the carpet.

‘Sorry’, he said. ‘I was in the area.’

Then, Clint dropped the bow and his whole body started shaking. Oliver rushed to make sure he didn’t fall to the ground, and wordlessly carried him to the kitchen, laying him down on the table.

Felicity grabbed a pillow and gently pushed it under his head.

‘What happened?’, she asked, hands lingering in his hair.

‘Classified’, he wheezed out, making Felicity glare.

‘Then just tell me where you’re hurt, so I can fix it.’

‘Everywhere’, Clint smiled, even if it looked pained. ‘Bruised ribs, probably. Gunshot wound to right thigh, couple of scrapes on my torso…’

‘And a pretty nasty cut on your forehead’, Felicity completed, taking a deep breath. ‘Oliver, help him take off his clothes, I’ll get the med kit.’

Clint didn’t want anesthetic, so he was conscious as Felicity and Oliver stitched him up. Oliver was the one to work on the gunshot wound, but Felicity did all the stitching.

She never realized how intimate it was. Yes, Clint was bleeding under her hands, and her fingers were covered in medical gloves. But as she stitched up the cut above his right eyebrow, Felicity felt Clint’s each exhale on her skin. And his tactical suit was ruined, his body was covered in bruises and small cuts, but he was lying on the kitchen table only in a pair of black boxers and purple mismatched socks.

‘Have you called Natasha?’, Felicity asked before she could over think it.

‘Nuh-uh’, Clint sighed. ‘I can’t contact her while she’s undercover.’

‘What about your superiors?’

Clint shook his head again. So Felicity handed him the tablet that controlled the security system.

‘Call who you need to, you said this connection’s secure. We’ll get you some clothes.’

◦●○●◦

Clint came out of the kitchen on his own two feet, but Oliver was by his side quickly, no matter how much Hawkeye glared at him.

He slowly put on some Shield-branded sweats and a t-shirt, and then said that he should go.

‘The hell you are!’, Felicity yelped. ‘You can barely stand! Your superiors can wait a day. You need to rest and heal, so shut it and go get some rest. You can have my room.’

‘Lady’, Clint said, slowly, watching her with wide eyes. ‘I’m deaf and my hearing aid batteries are almost dead, but I still heard you. You’re loud.’

Felicity blinked, ignoring the shocked way Oliver was looking at Clint.

She took the few steps needed to stand in front of Clint and extended a hand. He frowned down at it, confused.

Felicity tapped his shoulder, to get his attention.

‘Give me the aids. I’ll check for batteries.’

Clint tilted his head. ‘I’m not going to bed without my aids.’

‘I thought you said this safe house was safe.’                            

‘It is safe’, he didn’t hesitate in answering. ‘But I’m not without my hearing.’

Natasha’s words came back to Felicity. About the traumatized archer who didn’t like to talk about his feelings. So she nodded, and promised Clint to bring him his aids back as soon as possible.

After Clint was blissfully asleep, hugging one of the pillows on Felicity’s bed, Oliver said he’d take the couch.

‘No you will not’, Felicity said, somewhat desperately, making Oliver freeze. ‘If you think you’re letting me sleep alone tonight, you couldn’t possibly be more wrong.’

‘Why?’, Oliver asked very slowly.

‘It’s clear that Clint was running from someone’, Felicity said, quickly. ‘What if they followed him here? Yes, this place is as secure as it can be, but I’d feel a lot safer with you in the room.’

The look Oliver gave her was devastating. But Felicity didn’t address it, not when Oliver accepted. Still, he slept on the floor next to the bed.

When Felicity woke up in the middle of a night screaming from a nightmare, Oliver wordlessly got next to her into bed, and wrapped his arms around her, his heat and the pressure of his body next to her willing Felicity to sleep.

◦●○●◦

Clint woke up at noon.

Felicity fussed over him, earning chuckles for both of the men, and prepared him a big plate of food.

Natasha came by half way through. She just glared at him for a long while, but when her expression softened, Clint exhaled loudly.

‘I could punch you right now’, Natasha said very softly.

‘Please don’t’, Felicity panicked. ‘He’s already hurt enough as it is.’

‘They patched me up, though’, Clint pointed to Felicity and Oliver. ‘She’s a lot gentler than you are’, he teased. ‘You should learn from her.’

Natasha only puffed a breath of air, but then she went to Clint’s side, and put a hand on his shoulder.

‘I’m okay’, he said in a low whisper, briefly pressing his cheek into the back of her hand.

Natasha wordlessly took her hand away, and then she gently slapped the back of his head.

Clint acted affronted, saying that he was injured and it wasn’t fair, but it was all very playful.

‘How’s your mission going?’, Oliver gruffly asked, making Natasha look at him.

‘Your death made me Captain’, she answered. ‘It won’t be long now.’

‘Are our friends safe?’, Felicity asked, anxiously running her fingers over her glasses.

Natasha smiled, and nodded. ‘They are. Thea has been giving our security details some problems, though.’

Upon seeing Oliver’s alarmed expression, she quickly shook her head.

‘The agents’ reports describe her as a spoiled brat from hell, but she never does anything to keep them from doing their job. She’s safe, you have my word.’

‘And Diggle and Roy?’, Oliver asked.

Natasha nodded, again. ‘They’re taking turns, wearing your suit around town. And John is spending all his free time with his family.’

‘Good’, Felicity breathed out. ‘That’s good.’

‘They don’t interest the Bratva anymore.’, Natasha explained. ‘You’re dead, they don’t matter.’

‘Good’, Felicity said, again.

‘I must leave now.’, Natasha turned to Clint. ‘Take another day off. You look awful.’

Clint just snorted and waved her off. But at her stern expression, he nodded.

◦●○●◦

Clint spent the day on the couch with Felicity and Oliver, watching random TV shows.

At one point, of course the two men started talking about arrows, especially about their trick arrows, and about how they helped in the field.

Felicity never saw Oliver as … interested as he was now.

It was quite a sight to watch. Clint was excited too, and he showed it a lot more than Oliver, that was more reserved.

Felicity unbashfully stared at them, talking when asked a question about Oliver’s more high-tech arrows, and laughing under her breath, a lot.

It was oddly nice.

◦●○●◦

That night, Oliver didn’t say anything as he got into bed next to Felicity, and she didn’t either. He didn’t embrace her again, keeping distance between their bodies, but it still brought a lot of comfort to Felicity. She didn’t wake up during that night.

◦●○●◦

On day 19, Clint left with a firm handshake for Oliver, and a surprising hug for Felicity.

Later that day, two agents came by to bring them groceries and to re-stock the med kit.

They didn’t speak at all, never introduced themselves.

Felicity found it very depressing.

As they went to bed in their separate rooms, Oliver told Felicity to call if she needed it. She didn’t, but knowing she could do that brought her comfort.

◦●○●◦

On day 20, someone called. A face just appeared on the tv in the living room, startling Oliver and making Felicity yelp.

Then, she yelled. ‘What the frack, Fitz?’

The young man on the screen grinned. ‘Hey there, baby girl.’, he said in a thick, Scottish accent. ‘Heard you got yourself into trouble, again.’

‘Felicity?’, Oliver asked, his body still tense.

‘Oliver, this is Fitz.’, Felicity waved a hand at the TV. ‘We know each other from MIT and apparently, he’s with Shield now.’, she turned towards the TV. ‘Are you Shield, or did you hack the connection?’

‘Both, actually’, Fitz shrugged. ‘Theoretically, I don’t have clearance to know about you. But, uh, I’m getting a new boss soon, and he let it slip, that you’re alive, in a Shield safe house.’ Then, Fitz frowned. ‘I think it’s a test, to see if I would contact you and manage to hack into the feed.’

Felicity sighed. ‘And of course you called, even if it’ll get you in trouble.’

‘It probably won’t’, Fitz grinned. ‘I’m a genius and they need me.’

Felicity couldn’t help but smile. ‘You haven’t changed.’

‘No’, Fitz shrugged, still grinning. ‘You have, though. Working with the Arrow, wheeew.’

She snorted. ‘Sais the 25 year old Scot working for a secret American organization dealing with aliens.’

He hummed. ‘What happened? Why are you in a safe house?’

Felicity opened her mouth, but Oliver put a hand on her knee. ‘I don’t know if we should tell him.’

Fitz seemed affronted, and he ranted about how he was an agent, trained to keep secrets, but Felicity cut him off quickly.

‘Oliver’s right’, she told him apologetically. ‘We can’t tell you everything, but. Uhm. Natasha Romanoff needed us dead for a mission.’

Fitz’s jaw dropped. ‘You met the Black Widow.’

‘Hawkeye too’, Felicity smiled. ‘They’re nice. Rough around the ages, but nice.’

‘Wow’, Fitz said, still in shock.

‘Fitz’, Felicity said softly. ‘How are you?’

His expression mirrored hers. ‘Pretty darn good. After MIT, Shield took me to the Academy, where of course I finished top of the class, faster than anyone else. And I’m the younger agent to ever do so. Well’, he smiled. ‘There’s also Simmons. She’s biochem, my lab partner, we’re the same age, she happens to be British, and technically, she is smarter than me, but that’s just because she loves homework more than life itself.’

Felicity chuckled. ‘So you’re safe?’

Fitz stopped short. ‘At the moment, yes. But I’m going in the field soon. But don’t you worry, I’ll be surrounded by some of the best agents Shield has.’

‘Maybe you could start calling’, Felicity said. ‘Now that I know where you work… I miss your stupid face’, she admitted. ‘You just disappeared after graduation.’

‘And you’re doing shenanigans with the Arrow.’

‘Shenanigans?’, Oliver frowned, but they both ignored him.

‘As I said’, Felicity glared at Fitz, ‘call me. There’s much to discuss.’

‘Fine’, he rolled his eyes, before looking to something on the side of the screen. ‘I have to go now, but we’ll talk soon, yeah? After you come back to life, that is.’

‘Yeah’, Felicity smiled. ‘Be safe, Fitz.’

‘You too, sweetie.’, he winked and the image disappeared.

Felicity started crying again. When Oliver wrapped his arms around her, she just kept saying, over and over again, that she wanted to go home.

◦●○●◦

Oliver didn’t ask about Fitz. Not really. He just told her, late that night, that he liked how even though they’ve known each other for years, they still find out new things about each other.

Felicity had a lot of things to say in answer to that. But she didn’t.

◦●○●◦

On day 24, Natasha came again, with groceries and news.

‘It should all be over in a day or two.’, she told them. ‘There a big operation happening tomorrow, but after that, it should be done.’

‘Good luck’, Felicity felt the need to say, dread pulling low in her stomach.

Natasha just smiled at her. ‘I’ve been told you spoke with Agent Fitz.’

Felicity stood her ground. ‘Yes, we’re friends. I didn’t know he was working for Shield, though, so no need to get him in trouble.’

‘He’s not in trouble’, Natasha said, but didn’t elaborate.

‘So you know him?’, it was Oliver that asked.

‘No’, she shook her head, ‘not personally. But everybody working at Shield knows about FitzSimmons.’

Felicity blinked. ‘FitzSimmons… like.. are they together?’

‘No’, Natasha smiled, ‘there is a rule about agent fraternization. But they’re quite the pair, the most brilliant scientist our agency has.’

‘Sounds like Fitz’, Felicity couldn’t help but chuckle. ‘The woman by his side is a surprise, though.’

‘I’m sure he’ll tell you all about it’, Natasha teased. ‘I must go now. Hopefully, I’ll see you soon.’

‘вернуться безопасно’, Oliver said, making Natasha look at him for a few long seconds.  
_Come back safe._

‘Я всегда делаю’, she smirked, leaving without another word.  
_I always do._

◦●○●◦

For the next two days, Felicity was a wreck.

She started crying at random moments, couldn’t focus enough to watch proper tv or read, she kept looking through the pictures she had on her tablet, of their families and friends.

Oliver wasn’t doing much better than her, but he was better at showing it.

They didn’t sleep, they barely ate, they didn’t change out of their pajamas. They didn’t talk much either, but they spent all their time sitting side by side.

When Natasha came back one last time, on their 26th day at the safe house, she was roughed up and looked exhausted, but she came with files, cover stories for Felicity and Oliver’s death.

Felicity cried, but this time it was happily. And Oliver grabbed her hand, letting her know he felt the same.

She listened to Natasha, explaining how they were going to come back to life, but as she ended, Felicity couldn’t help but hug the Shield agent.

Natasha didn’t hug back, but she didn’t push Felicity away either. She smiled, when Felicity pulled back, and that was that.

Then, Natasha turned to Oliver. ‘Мяч находится в ваш суд’.  
_The ball is in your court._

‘Спасибо за держать нас в безопасности.’, Oliver answered.  
_Thank you for keeping us safe._

After that, it was a blur. Of packing, signing non-disclosure agreements, being flown back to Starling, being reunited with everyone, and Felicity calling her mother, both of them sobbing happily.

The next day was filled with a very awkward discussion with an almost crying Ray, conferences and interviews and Felicity got home exhausted.

◦●○●◦

The next night in the Foundry, Oliver handed Felicity a black velvet box. Curiosity got the best of her, so she quickly opened it, to reveal an arrow necklace. It was similar to the one Natasha had, but this one was gold, not silver, and it was a bit larger, a bit more bulky.

It didn’t look perfect, not really.

‘Did you make this?’, she asked Oliver.

Ne nodded. ‘There’s a tracker in it. And a panic button, if you tilt the arrow head.’

Felicity couldn’t really manage to say anything. After the past month, Oliver once again proved that all he wanted was to keep Felicity safe. And that he’d do everything to do it.

It brought tears to her eyes, but she pushed them down. She wordlessly put the necklace on her neck and then moved towards Oliver. Felicity put a hand on his bicep, to steady herself, and pushed up on her tip toes so that she could reach, softly kissing his forehead.

Oliver closed his eyes, and Felicity whispered a barely heard, but heartfelt ‘Thank you.’

◦●○●◦

Things got back to normal after that.

Felicity went to work by day, to the Foundry by night. The real Arrow was back on the streets, keeping Starling safe.

The relationship between Oliver and Felicity was still strained, but they were getting better. That was comforting, to Felicity at least.

◦●○●◦

A week later, Natasha just appeared in the Foundry. Out of nowhere.

Felicity completely ignored how Oliver had an arrow trained at her, or how Digg and Roy had guns pointed straight at her chest. Instead, she politely bid the other woman hello and asked her what was wrong.

‘I just wanted to check up on you’, Natasha smiled. ‘Make sure everything went on smoothly.’

‘It has, thank you. Everything is back to normal.’

Natasha raised an eyebrow at that, making Felicity wrinkle her nose.

‘Well, as normal as things’ll ever be.’, she amended, making Natasha chuckle.

Then, she raised an eyebrow at Oliver. ‘Care for a sparring partner?’

‘No, sorry’, he smiled. ‘I have plans.’

Felicity frowned, because she wasn’t aware of this.

‘I’m taking Felicity out to dinner.’, Oliver went on.

‘You are?’, she frowned some more.

‘Yes’, he looked at her. ‘We have a lot of things to discuss.’

‘Like the rule against agent fraternization?’, Natasha asked, both of them turning to look at her.

‘The one that doesn’t apply to you’, she went on, seriously, ‘because you’re not actually part of any secret government organizations and you are both adults who are capable of making their own decisions and discussing them?’

Felicity was the first one to find her voice, even if she was blushing furiously.

‘Thank you, Natasha’, she said as sarcastically as she could, ‘we would have never thought of that on our own.’

Natasha just rolled her eyes. ‘Agent Fitz sends his regards.’

‘He’d better send his cute perky ass down here’, Felicity grumbled. ‘I miss him.’

Natasha smiled, but Felicity saw that it wasn’t directed at her, but at Oliver. Oliver, who was wearing a very particular expression, that Felicity knew meant he was jealous.

She couldn’t help but burst into laughter.

◦●○●◦

They went to dinner, but, unlike their first date, they didn’t talk about heavy things at the restaurant. Still, they both enjoyed themselves, even if Oliver insisted on asking a lot of questions about Fitz and his cute perky ass. Felicity couldn’t really stop smiling.

After dinner, they still didn’t really talk a lot. Because when Felicity invited Oliver for a cup of tea upstairs, so they could talk undisturbed, he paused in the hallway, to take off his shoes and coat.

And Felicity couldn’t help herself, not when he looked so ridiculously gorgeous, in a tight jumper and light blue socks, his cheeks red from the cold or the wine they drank, smiling at her in the soft light of the hallway. So Felicity pushed Oliver up against the back of her door, said ‘I love you’, and kissed him with all the strength she had.

◦●○●◦

A couple of hours later, when they were both exhausted and sweaty, Oliver only told her only one thing.

‘It’s going to be complicated, but we’re strong. I’m sorry for not realizing it sooner.’

Felicity grinned. ‘And your ass is much cuter than Fitz’s.’


	109. intricate unwanted art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _I don't know if you do sad prompts for olicity but I really hope you do. Sometimes it's nice to get a sad Drabble to see oliver care for Felicity. So can you do something like before she joined team arrow she was raped and had a baby but when it was born it was dead. And then the team finds out. Or she has scars. Something sad, sorry this sounds weird but we always get fluffy fics._  
>  and  
> [hockeyfanatic68](http://hockeyfanatic68.tumblr.com/) asked: _A continuation of the Savior episode when Oliver tells Felicity "Psst. By the way, if you ever need to tell someone about your day you can tell me." Best moment in their earlier days. lol_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: scars and abuse. and Cisco appearance ^.^

Later on, when Oliver was scolding himself from not seeing it sooner, he’d realize that it was exactly what Felicity wanted.

Ϟ●Ϟ

As much skin the clothes Felicity wore showed, no matter how short the skirt or cropped the top, she never let her lower back out in the open.

When Oliver saw her in a bathing suit, she always wore a one piece. When they shared a hotel room, Felicity always tucked her tank top into her pajama bottoms before going to bed. When she was training in the Foundry, she never wore a sports bra, she always opted for body suits. Never did she wear a backless dress.

Ϟ●Ϟ

Felicity always tensed when Oliver put a hand on her lower back, to guide her along, no matter where they were, alone in the Foundry or in the middle of a large gala.

He always noticed, but at first he just blamed it on the fact that they didn’t know each other that well. And, over the months, the time in which Felicity recovered and relaxed against Oliver’s touch grew shorter. So he didn't think much about it anymore.

Ϟ●Ϟ

When Oliver was dragged along with Thea to help her pick up a dress for her 21st birthday party, he saw a beautiful red gown that would have looked perfect on Felicity.

On a whim, he bought it, after the shop owner told him that Miss Smoak was a regular, and that they did have her dress size.

Felicity didn’t take it well. She was upset, saying that she couldn’t possibly accept it, that it was too expensive and that there was no need, for Oliver to buy her clothes. That he already gave her a significant raise after becoming his EA, and that she could buy her own clothes.

So Oliver took the dress back, half heartedly sighing while thinking of how much he would have wanted to see the backless gown on Felicity’s body.

Ϟ●Ϟ

Felicity always treated his scars differently than the rest of the people. At first, Oliver thought it was because she was attracted to him, but he quickly realized that was not the case.

Every time she stitched him up, her fingers would linger, at the other scars around the surgical tape she had just put on his wound.

They’d always linger over his scars, not over his tattoos, not over his muscles .

Just the fraction of a second, a spark of a touch, before Felicity pulled her hand back and got back to work, speaking a lot softer to him than before.

Ϟ●Ϟ

It was very odd to Oliver, the way Felicity was happy about having been shot.

‘My own scar’, she cooed. ‘Yay!’

‘I’ve always wanted to say I’ve taken a bullet for someone, and now I can.’

It didn’t sit well with Oliver. But he just blamed it on the drugs, and the topic never came up again.

Ϟ●Ϟ

When Cisco became a superhero, they all stopped worrying so much about him being in the field, fighting humans and meta-humans.

But, while battling Heatwave and Captain Cold, he got hurt. Very hurt.

Felicity barely let Caitlin explain what happened before she bought her train ticket. Oliver went with her, because he could see that she was very shaken up, and he didn’t like the thought of her being alone until she got to Central City.

She started crying even before reaching the hospital, and she didn’t stop crying when Caitlin explained that Cisco will be okay, essentially, even if he did have a long recovery in front of him.

Heatwave’s gun caught him on the side of the body, and because he wasn’t wearing his suit at the time, Cisco was left with third degree burns on his torso. He was in a lot of pain, so he will be spending the next days sedated. All in all, he will be left with scars, but he’d still be alive, which, according to Caitlin, was a very good outcome.

They had to leave Central City, but when Caitlin called and told them that Cisco was out of the hospital, Felicity was once again rushing to the train station, and Oliver was right beside her.

‘It’s okay’, Cisco kept saying, ‘I’m okay, please stop crying, I don’t know how to deal with beautiful women crying over me.’

Felicity chuckled, wetly.

‘I’m just… so sorry this happened to you.’

Cisco shrugged. ‘It’s not so bad’, his fingers went to the hem of his t-shirt, lifting it up, revealing a big scar that ran up on his left torso.

‘It doesn’t hurt that much anymore’, he went on, ‘and it’ll stop hurting altogether soon enough. And yeah, I’ll be left with a scar, but scars are pretty badass.’, Cisco grinned.

Felicity raised her hand, slowly dragging her fingers over the scar, without actually touching Cisco.

‘At least you’ll be able to hide it with your clothes’, she whispered, choking on her tears.

Cisco frowned. ‘I wouldn’t have minded it being visible.’

Felicity’s head snapped up at that, her eyes growing big as she stared into his eyes. Cisco absently pulled his tshirt back down.

‘I mean’, he went on, ‘a scar just shows that I survived. Why would I want to hide it?’

‘Yeah’, Felicity said slowly. ‘Of course you’d think like that.’

‘You don’t?’, he frowned, and Felicity shrugged.

‘Not really. I mean, I was the one who had to deal with the fallout of the press taking pictures of all of Oliver’s scars. And it was hard, not explaining them, and everybody was quite rude about it. So I can’t… I don’t really have the luxury to think like you.’

Cisco looked at Oliver, then, making eye contact.

Oliver chose for his words carefully.

‘I’m not ashamed of my scars, and my tattoos, even though most of them were not acquired willingly. I am, however, not willing to discuss them with most people.’

‘Understandable’, Cisco said after a beat. ‘But it’s not like I could compare this’, he pointed at his torso, ‘to that’, he scoffed, violently pointing at Oliver’s body.

‘Every scar is different’, Felicity said before Oliver could even open his mouth. ‘And the stories behind them are always different, there’s no way you could even compare them.’

‘I kind of want to ask you about your scars now’, Cisco narrowed his eyes. ‘But I know that would be rude.’

Felicity just smiled at him.

That’s when Oliver first thought something was off. Because, somehow, it didn’t sound like Felicity was just talking about her gunshot wound. He was missing something.

Ϟ●Ϟ

There was a serial …. torturer in Starling City.

He liked kidnapping young women, keeping them locked up in an abandoned medical facility for a day, torturing them with surgical precision, then letting them go, leaving them with a lot of scars, all over their bodies.

When Felicity first opened the file Detective Lance sent them, she broke down.

She let her chair fall down on the floor, and she screamed, breaking a glass vase she kept on her desk. She was crying, and shaking in anger, and even though Oliver was quick to catch her in his arms, it took a long while for her to calm down.

Felicity didn’t want to talk about it, though. Instead, she started working on tracking the monster down.

For the two days it took them to do that, Felicity didn’t sleep. And when they finally got a location on the guy, she insisted on coming with them. Because he kidnapped another girl, and she was probably still with him, and it would be best to have another woman with them.

She was right, considering the teenager the man kidnapped was lying on a surgery table with just a pair of boxers on. Felicity went to her side even before Oliver and Digg had incapacitated the man, and she took her time, gently covering the young woman in bandages and wrapping her in a hoodie Felicity specifically brought with her.

Felicity stayed with the girl in her arms until the police got there, even if Oliver and Digg had to leave before that.

But when Felicity texted Oliver, telling him that the girl was alone in the city, so that she’d go with her to the hospital, that’s when, once again, Oliver thought he was missing something.

So he went to pick her up at the hospital, and as soon as she was by his side, Felicity started crying, and once again, Oliver spared no time in gathering her into his arms.

After she calmed down, Felicity didn’t push away from his hold, not really. Instead she tapped her fingers nervously against his chest.

‘Remember when you told me that I could… talk to you about my day?’

Oliver nodded, wrapping his fingers around her wrists and squeezing tightly.

Felicity took a deep breath. ‘Would you please take me home and let me cry on you some more?’

Of course, Oliver didn’t even think about refusing her.

Ϟ●Ϟ

Oliver waited in her living room, as Felicity took a shower. When she came out, dressed in pajama bottoms and a tank top, her hair still wet, she headed to the kitchen.

She made tea, and brought Oliver a cup too, sitting with him on the couch.

But she didn’t say anything.

So Oliver drank his tea in silence, and when they were both done, he scooped closer to Felicity, not quite touching but there if she needed it.

‘Why has this gotten you so shaken up?’

Felicity sniffed. ‘It’s just… disgusting. Doing something like that, to young, beautiful women.’

Oliver knew he was supposed to stay quiet, and that will prompt Felicity to talk. Which it did.

‘And it’s horrible, really’, she went on, looking down at her lap, ‘because we live in a society that still judges people for their scars, even if they weren’t the ones to put them there.’

As she kept talking, Felicity’s voice grew in intensity, as her anger and frustration rose, but she was still crying, so her voice quivered over some words.

‘And everybody always says that it’s not real, that nobody thinks like that anymore, but they do, a lot of people still do. They don’t give you jobs in retail or PR if you have visible scars, and people expect you to cover them up on a daily basis, wear long sleeves and pants even if it's 107° outside.’

‘The only solution is to cover them up with tattoos, and that’s even more frowned upon.’

She took a deep breath, and shoved her hands under her thighs, probably to stop them from fidgeting.

‘And this guy, this monster… he got off of ruining these girls’ lives. Even if they ever get over the pain and the emotional trauma, they’ll always be left with this visual reminders of it. And everybody will look at them differently, and… people will either assume that they did it to themselves, and write them off as crazy, or they’ll assume it was done by someone else, and write them off as damaged. I can’t think like Cisco, because most people don’t. Most people don’t care that you survived, they just care about how and why it happened, and about the way it looks.’

‘And it’s so not okay’., this last sentence was whispered, her voice shaking worse than ever.

Oliver let her get her bearings back, and when Felicity’s breathing evened out, he tentatively put a hand on her thigh.

‘This isn’t just about your gunshot.’

Felicity’s eyes snapped to his, a harder look in them.

‘This has nothing to do with my gunshot.’

But she didn’t go on. So Oliver grew bolder, because he knew he had to, and moved his hand, grabbing a hold of hers and wrapping their fingers together.

‘There aren’t a lot of people in the world’, he said slowly, ‘that understand scars more than I. Any type of scars. Torture, brandings, bite marks, self inflicted, for sacrifice or out of pure frustration, you name it, I have it. So if’, he took a deep breath, ‘you decide you want to talk, about the scars that you’ve been hiding, if you think it would be best for _you_ if you talked about them’, Oliver squeezed her hand, ‘then I’m here for you.’

It took a few long minutes for Felicity, and Oliver saw that she was struggling. She was trembling, breathing in and out in a controlled manner, her muscles tensing in sync with her breaths. But Oliver didn’t say anything more, he just held her hand and let her gather the courage she needed.

When Felicity stood up, she moved quickly, letting his hand fall out of her hold and standing with her back to him.

Then, fast, like ripping a band aid, she lifted up her tank top and pushed the waistband of her pants two inches down, revealing a series of irregular scars. A lot of them. On her lower back, and it looked like they went down still, past the line of her underwear.

There were just a lot of short lines, crossing over each other in different directions. A 10 inch wide band of scars, forever branded on her lower back.

Honestly, at first, Oliver thought they were beautiful. An intricate, irregular design, that stood out on the softness of her skin. He thought it looked like a piece of modern art.

But then, his brain caught up with him, and Oliver realized that she couldn’t have made the cuts herself, and the implications of that made his blood boil.

He didn’t ask. Instead, he stood up, moved until he was standing in front of Felicity. She wasn’t looking at him, couldn’t look up at him, and she was crying and biting on her lower lip.

Oliver gently pressed their bodies together, and moved until he had one hand on the base of her neck, and the other sprawled out right on top of her scars.

Felicity whimpered.

They just staid like that for a while, until Felicity was once again breathing normally. She gently pushed him away with a hand on his chest, and Oliver reluctantly let go of her.

She sat back down on the couch, with her back to the arm rest, gathering her knees to her chest and cleaning her face with the blanked that was tossed on the back of the couch. Oliver sat down next to her, wrapping one of his hands around her ankle, showing his support.

‘It was my mom’s first boyfriend, after dad left’, Felicity whispered with her eyes closed. Oliver squeezed her ankle.

‘I was 12’, she shook her head, ‘too scared of making my mother angry with me, making her leave me too.’

She took a deep breath, finally opening her eyes and looking at Oliver as she spoke.

‘He was nice, when mom was there. He got me dolls and expensive books to read. But when she’d leave, he’d take off my clothes, put me face down on the ground, tie me to the radiator so I wouldn’t move, and he’d do this.’

She rolled her eyes.

‘It didn’t even hurt that much, as he was doing it. Not at first. He used a razor blade, and he used a towel to wipe off the blood. But later on, when he started re-opening old wounds, that’s when it started hurting. And that’s why it scarred so badly, because he kept doing it over and over again.’

Felicity didn’t look like she was going to continue, but Oliver still needed to know.

‘Did you tell Donna?’

Felicity shook her head. ‘She accidentally walked in on me when I was changing, and she saw. She…’, Felicity sighed. ‘She didn’t even hesitate, she took me straight to the Police.’

‘Turns out’, Felicity looked at Oliver, ‘the bastard had a warrant in another state. For murder. He’s still rotting away in a cell.’

Oliver breathed a sigh of relief. ‘Good.’

‘That still doesn’t change what he did to me’, Felicity whispered in an ever smaller voice.

‘No, of course not.’, Oliver was quick to agree. ‘That just stops me from killing me.’

Felicity’s head snapped up to look at him. And she did, for a couple of seconds, as Oliver held the eye contact.

‘I’m not vain, you know’, Felicity finally said. ‘I mean… I got over the emotional trauma. Most days, I don’t care. Yes, it was a defining moment in my life, but… on the long run, it did make me stronger. Somewhat. And I don’t care about how the scars look. But… most people do.’

Oliver didn’t say anything.

Felicity laughed, brokenly, running a hand over her face.

‘The first boy I slept with asked me if I got run over by a lawn mower. And when my roommate in college saw them, she told me that she doesn’t want anything to do with all that emo shit.’

‘People are cruel’, Oliver felt the need to say. ‘But the people who care about you don’t care… won’t care.’

‘I know’, Felicity was quick to nod. ‘That’s not why… I wanted to tell you, because it was an important moment in my life, cruel as it was, and the scars are going to be there forever, and my life will always be influenced by them. And… you needed to know that.’

Oliver felt like someone was squeezing his heart. He wanted to say something meaningful, but his mind went blank.

‘My first thought was that they were beautiful. That they look like a work of art.’

Felicity just looked at him for a long while, making Oliver squirm under her scrutiny. But in the end, she smiled, a bit.

‘I’m pretty sure that’s not normal.’

Oliver shrugged, pointing to his body. ‘Never said I was. But thank you, for telling me.’

Felicity shook her head, finally smiling a bit. ‘It’s your fault, really. Telling unsuspecting blondes that they can talk to you about their day, it was bound to get dramatic sooner or later.’

‘I’m glad you trust me’, Oliver said, hesitantly. ‘With this.’

Felicity didn’t say anything, she just looked at him.

Lovingly. She looked at him lovingly, and Oliver knew he was looking at her the same way.

So Oliver got up, and gently kissed Felicity’s forehead.

‘You should get some rest. You’ve had a long day.’

She didn’t say anything else, and Oliver waited outside her apartment door until he heard her locking it.

Ϟ●Ϟ

They never talked about it.

Ϟ●Ϟ

Six months later, come Saturday, Felicity comes down the stairs of the Foundry wearing a pair of jeans with a very low waist, and a t-shirt that Oliver knows is a crop top, but she has a massive scarf wrapped around her body, so the scars aren’t visible.  

She smiles at Oliver, stopping just a few steps away from him, and then she very pointedly lets the scarf fall to the ground.

Felicity turns around slowly, and Oliver can’t even begin to think about breathing.

Because now, Felicity has a belt on her skin, not just on the back, but on her stomach too. A 10 inch belt, with a very intricate design. As Oliver looks closer, he realizes that it’s not some meaningless design, that Felicity has tattooed object, words. He can make out arrows, computer circuits, blocks of 1s and 0s, a quote from a song he once heard. They’re all done in black, except for a few of them: a cupcake with pink frosting, a dark green arrow, a little red car and a pair of pink lips.

It was all so typical Felicity, Oliver can't help but smile.

‘This took a lot of time to design’, Felicity says slowly. He still can't take his eye away from the tatoo.

‘I was afraid, you know, that it’ll look ridiculous when I’m old, or they’d get ruined if I get pregnant… but then...’

Her pause makes Oliver look up, to see Felicity smiling excitedly at him.

‘You’ll still be beautiful’, the words come out of his mouth before he can control them.

But it seems to be the right thing to say, because Felicity beams at him, and nods excitedly.

Oliver opens his mouth to say something, but that's when Roy comes in, and his jaw drobs when he catches sight of Felicity.

‘Damn, woman’, he mumbles. ‘I honestly thought you couldn’t become any hotter.’

Felicity winks at him. ‘Just wait till you see what I have in mind for my gunshot.’

Oliver is  _so gone_ for her.

Ϟ●Ϟ

Over the years, Felicity did get a few more tattoos.

She covered her gunshot, well, she covered her shoulder blades with a pair of robotic angel wings, done in bright hues of blue, green and gray.

Her right ankle got a wide bracelet, made of out small knives and arrows.

She got a chest piece, an intricate design of screws and machinery that still looked Victorian, and somehow, also matched her wings. 

When she married Oliver, they got matching tattoos, instead of wedding rings. He got _light of my life_ written in Felicity’s writing, around his ring finger, and Felicity got _love of my life_ written in binary.

After she gave birth to their daughter, Felicity tattooed their baby’s hand print on her stomach, right above her belt. Oliver got the same tattoo over his heart.


	110. Doctor Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _Can you make something about Felicity making Oliver watch Doctor Who and the he goes crazy about doomsday and Felicity makes fun of him, or idk anything with olicity and dw would make me happy, thank you. I really love your stories._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have a quicky. Hella quicky.

He didn’t tell Felicity. Maybe that was his mistake.

DW

It started when Felicity brought a mug to the Foundry. It was a plue Police Box, the type you saw in old English movies. Oliver didn’t get it, and he didn’t ask either.

But a week later, he noticed that she also had one at QC. Still, he didn’t ask.

He did ask a couple of weeks later, when they were at the office, working hard over some reports, and he offered to get them a cup of coffee.

‘Yes, please’, Felicity said without looking up. ‘Use my Tardis.’

Oliver blinked. ‘Your what?’

‘My Tardis’, Felicity finally looked up. ‘Oh. The blue Police Box mug.’

‘What is a Tar-dis?’, Oliver frowned.

‘It’s from a show.’, Felicity smiled. ‘Doctor Who.’

Oliver didn’t ask anything more, but he did google it. It sounded ridiculous, aliens with English accents, time travel and funny looking monsters, the same character played by different actors. It didn’t make much sense.

But later that night, because he couldn't sleep, he watched the first episode.

It was ridiculous, as predicted. But he watched the second episode, too, because pilots were usually worse than the rest of the series.

Five hours later, the sun was coming up and Oliver had to get ready to go to work. The problem wasn’t that he hadn’t slept, the problem was the he wanted to keep watching Doctor Who.

DW

He didn’t tell Felicity.

DW

Oliver thought he’d stop watching after the first season.

But then, Nine regenerated. And a new Doctor appeared, with great hair and a different accent and he seemed so, so different then Nine.

He couldn’t stop watching.

DW

He still didn’t tell Felicity.

DW

After he saw _Doomsday_ , he brought Felicity flowers. She was surprised and confused, but Oliver still didn’t tell her anything. He just kissed her cheek and complimented her dress.

DW

When Ten regenerated, Oliver didn’t even think. He just grabbed his coat, put it over his pajama, got on the bike and sped to Felicity’s apartment.

Only when she opened the door, in pajamas and with her hair tangled and eyes barely opened, Oliver realized that it was 4 in the morning.

‘What’s wrong?’, Felicity asked with concern, grabbing a hold of his hand and dragging him inside of the apartment.

‘I made a mistake’, Oliver said, making her frown.

‘What?’

‘I watched Doctor Who without telling you', he started saying in a rush, 'and Ten just regenerated and who the hell is that baby faced giraffe? I want Ten back, can we get Ten back? When’s the next season coming out?’

Felicity just blinked for a while at his verbal diarrhea. Then, she wiped the last remains of sleep from her eyes and laughed.

For 5 full minutes.

She was laughing, and Oliver still had tears in his eyes and _I don’t wanna go_ ringing in his ears.

Finally, Felicity hugged him tightly after she calmed down.

‘Four episodes with Eleven already aired.’, she said, making Oliver push her away and look at her with wide eyes.

‘I may have download them illegally.’

‘Can I have them?’, Oliver asked, excitement seeping through.

‘I’ll do you one better’, Felicity grinned. ‘I’ll watch them with you, if you go and get us some Starbucks.’

Oliver just nodded quickly and was out the door before Felicity got to say anything else.

DW

She fell asleep after _The Eleventh Hour_ , but Oliver kept watching. After he saw all three episodes, he couldn’t help but curse, because the last episode ended on a cliffhanger.

‘Well?’, Felicity mumbled sleepily, pushing her cheek to his shoulder. ‘Do we like Eleven?’

‘Yes, god damn it’, Oliver groaned.

Felicity hummed, smiling. ‘Who’s your doctor?’

‘Nine’, Oliver frowned. ‘He’s my first. I like Ten, but Nine was my first. And I have a feeling I’m going to love Eleven.’

Felicity kept giggling over his existential crisis inflicted by fictional characters.

‘This is all your fault.’, Oliver pouted, wrapping an arm around Felicity’s shoulders. ‘You owe me a Tardis mug. At least.’

She outright laughed at that. But then, she got up from her couch, kissed Oliver’s cheek and told him she’s going to call them in sick.

‘Why?’, Oliver frowned.

‘Because you need sleep and then we need to rewatch all of my favorite episodes and discuss them.’

Oliver wanted to say no, but he yawned instead. Felicity wordlessly pushed him to her bedroom, in her bed. And three minutes later, she joined him, snuggling. They were snuggling.

He was too tired to say anything, do anything more than throw an arm over her waist.

‘Hey Oliver’, she whispered a few minutes later. ‘Did you know that you can buy replicas of the sonic screwdrivers? They make the noise and everything.’

‘I want one’, Oliver managed to mumble. ‘Stick it to my bow.’

Felicity laughed for a long time, long after Oliver was asleep.


	111. Flower Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [hockeyfanatic68](http://hockeyfanatic68.tumblr.com/) asked: _Due to Oliver's history as the billionaire playboy then add his traumas from the 5 missing years and with Felicity's industrial piercing and suggestions about possible tats I think they both have more than a bit of kink in both of them_
> 
> **Here I go again, babbling about Felicity's clothes.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I've done a variation of this fic... ten times already.

It’s not like Oliver didn’t notice, of course he did.

Since he made Felicity his EA, her wardrobe changed. Drastically. There were more heels and less jeans, more dresses (tight, but not as revealing as they could) and less teacher shirts. Her hair was always curled, her pony tail was higher, her pink lipstick was still always in place.

He realized that it was a change Felicity had to do, in order to survive at such a high level in the company. It was a part to play, as he told her the first time they fought about it. And Felicity played it well, being polite but not backing down when a sleazy older board member hit on her, or when one of the other EAs acted like she was inferior to them.

So yes, Oliver did notice. And he enjoyed the change, how could he not? He was a man and Felicity was a very beautiful woman.

(That’s what he told himself, anyway, late at night when he was yearning for her touch.)

But this, what was happening now, this was… different.

✿

Thea came by the office during Olivers’ lunch break, and they had burgers in his office.

As they were finishing, Felicity came in from her lunch break, and told Thea that she wanted to ask her something, and that it was awkward, but she really needed another woman’s opinion.

Thea raised a very surprised eyebrow, her eyes skipping to Oliver, a question in them (but he had no answer, he was just as confused), but his sister urged Felicity on nonetheless.

‘The charity gala next month, it’s for Halloween, so it’s a costume party.’, Felicity started. ‘I never went to it before, in previous years, and I was wondering… uh.’

She hesitated for a long while.

‘Spit it out, Felicity’, Thea said, amused and slightly exasperated.

‘I was wondering how slutty I can go with the costume.’, Felicity said in a rush.

Oliver was the first to speak. ‘I have never seen you wear anything slutty.’

‘That’s why I have this problem’, Felicity glared at him, ‘because I usually don’t.’

Then, she turned to Thea.

‘But I have this gorgeous dress, that kinda works for a Mother Nature/Flora type of thing, and it’s elegant enough for a gala, I think, but …’, she winced. ‘I’m expected to look a certain way, and I don’t know if the costume’s too much.’

Thea, once again, turned a questioning glance to Oliver, but he couldn’t’ do more than shrug.

So his sister huffed, and turned to Felicity.

‘I get it. I hated the parties I was supposed to attend when I was little. I mean, yeah, it’s nice getting dolled up, but at 12, I just wanted to wear shorts and my Nirvana t-shirt.’

Felicity smiled, hopefully. ‘I was goth, almost all the way through college.’

Thea chocked on a laugh. ‘Let’s fix your problem, do you have a picture?’

She tapped away on her tablet for a few seconds, and then Felicity handed it to Thea, careful not to show it to Oliver. To his disappointment, Thea picked up on it, and she smirked, angling the tablet ever further from him.

Then, her jaw dropped. She blinked twice, then her eyes skipped to Felicity’s body, unbashfully looking her up and down.

‘This will do just fine’, Thea finally said, handing the tablet back to Felicity.

‘Oh, are you sure? Cause I-‘

‘Positive’, Thea assured. ‘Trust me when I tell you, that even though it’s supposed to be a gala, women still get very slutty with their costumes. Last year, there were 5 different Leia’s, two mermaids barely wearing a bathing suit and about 20 Frank-N-Furter.’

‘If you’re sure’, Felicity said slowly.

‘I am’, Thea grinned. ‘Promise.’

Felicity just looked at her for a couple of seconds, but in the end she sighed and nodded. ‘Fine. But if I get in trouble, it’ll be on your head.’

Thea snorted. ‘Get in trouble with whom, your boss?’

They both turned to look at Oliver, then, who was too lost in thought. He was thinking about how nice it was, seeing Thea get along with Felicity. That his sister and the woman he cared about the most, outside of his family, were getting along.

‘What?’, he snapped out of it, when he saw both of them staring.

‘Nothing’, Thea snorted, while Felicity giggled.

Suddenly, Oliver was worried.

✿

It was only an hour before the gala started that Oliver grew nervous.

And eager.

The prospect of seeing Felicity in something she deemed slutty was as terrifying as it was exciting.

✿

Oliver and Thea got there before Felicity did. Usually, when this happened, she’d come straight to Oliver to let him know she was there and to ask him if he needed anything.

However, this time, there was no need for that. For one, because Oliver was sitting pretty close to the entrance, but more so, because when Felicity walked through the grand doors of the hall, everybody turned to look at her.

Felicity was wearing a corset, with a pattern of red flowers over it, she had a black see-through gown, with a collar and long sleeves with exaggerated cuffs, with a lot of buttons that drew attention to her slim body. Even though the corset left her legs on display, the gown ended in a blend of red flowers, matching the pattern of the corset. 

At first, Oliver didn’t understand how Felicity was walking. Because the front part of her dress was always perfectly arranged in a circle. When she got closer, he realized that the red flowers hid a crinoline.

As Felicity kept getting closer, Oliver noticed more things.

That she wore her hair in a complicated up do, and had a bright red flower that matched the ones on the dress.

That even if she wore bright red lipstick that matched everything else, her face looked like she had very little makeup on, par for a pair of very long eyelashes and parts of strategically placed glitter.

That her usual simple industrial piercing was changed, into a bright red one.

That she was wearing a pair of simple heels, black with two crossed bands at the ankle, that made her legs seem completely infinite.

That her legs were glowing gold when the light caught them just right.

That her nails were painted bright red, just as the flowers.

Then, Oliver noticed the tattoo.

Felicity had a tattoo, on the place where her leg met her… corset. Oliver had to take a deep breath, because the tattoo went under her corset, and it was only when Felicity almost reached him that he realized that it portrayed a dove with its wings stretched.

And then, Oliver stopped breathing altogether, when he saw the tattoo peeking from between her breasts, that, once again, was half hid by her corset. But it was very clear, that the tattoo was of a series of computer circuits, and an arrow next to it.

‘Too slutty?’, Felicity asked shyly and very hesitantly when she reached him, and Oliver could only shake his head. 

When he didn’t say anything, Felicity lowered her voice.

‘Everybody’s staring.’

‘That’s because you have never looked more incredible.'

_[source](http://fashion-runways.tumblr.com/post/118059337411/jean-louis-sabaji-spring-summer-2015) _

She didn’t look up at him, but Oliver clearly saw her biting her lip to keep from smiling, and he saw how her blush went down under her collar.

He took another deep breath and buried every instinct that was telling him of ways to rip the gown off her.

‘Let’s get you a glass of champagne, shall we?’

✿

They were only an hour into the party, and Oliver already had to glare into submission five different assholes who were gushing to him about how hot his EA was.

Because of this, he decided to keep a closer watch over Felicity. Because if people were coming to _him_ like this, he didn’t want to think about what she was going through.

So he kept by her side for the rest of the night.

Well, as close as he could get. The crinoline of her dress forced him to keep a bit of distance between them.

He didn’t like it.

And Felicity couldn’t really dance in the dress. And that had become somewhat of a tradition between them, they’d always share a dance at the end of a gala.

And there were a lot of men, still coming to flirt with Felicity, even if Oliver was right beside her. And most of the women in the room kept glaring daggers at her.

Except Thea and Oliver’s mother.

Every time Thea looked at Felicity, she would grin and start giggling. Moira, on the other hand, was studying her.

Which was off putting, to say the least.

Oliver found himself angry, because of all this.

And the more time he spent next to Felicity, the more frustrated Oliver got.

Oliver wanted to be the one to take that gown off of her. But more than that, he wanted to see how Felicity looked just in the corset and her heels.

He wanted to settle himself between her legs and lick the dove she had tattooed. He wanted to slowly move up, until he could do the same with her other tattoo.

Oliver felt like that ink was important. The circuits represented Felicity, and the arrow were him, his, sitting side by side in a place he so desperately wanted to reach.

He found himself wanting more and more things.

He wanted to run his fingers over the length of her legs, bringing them over his shoulders, bringing her as close as he could.

He wanted to feel her back pressing against his chest, run his fingers over her waist and he wanted to kiss just above the zipper of the corset.

He wanted to leave his teeth marks on her neck.

He wanted to know how her heels felt pressed against his ass.

He wanted to see how Felicity looked with her lipstick smeared.

He wanted to see that lipstick smeared on his body.

It was a very long night.

✿

When it was finally over, with Oliver driving Felicity home, she leveled him with a look in front of her apartment door.

‘So I was wondering, why did you spend most of the night plastered to my side?’

She asked innocently, batting her eyelashes and smiling at him. Flirting, Oliver realized. Felicity was flirting.

‘Because’, he said slowly and carefully, ‘I would have gone mad if there was anybody else by your side.’

‘Good’, Felicity answered after a beat, ‘so the experiment was a success.’

Oliver frowned down at her, but Felicity didn’t say anything more.

Instead, she turned around and opened the door to the apartment, leaving her keys and purse on a nearby table and stopping near the wall. Then, she turned her body a bit, not quite facing Oliver, but enough to make him see that she was unbuttoning her gown.

After she took it off, the material pulling at her feet around the crinoline, Felicity took a very intent step back, not once breaking eye contact with Oliver.

‘You coming?’, she raised a playful eyebrow, and now, Oliver’s problem wasn’t that he forgot to breathe, it was that he was breathing too fast and that his heart was beating faster than ever.

✿

That night, Oliver did all the things he thought of doing during the party.

But, better yet, Felicity did all the things she has been thinking of doing for months.

When the hand cuffs came out, Oliver knew that Felicity will absolutely **_ruin_** him. In the best way possible. 


	112. DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING MY BOOBS, OLIVER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for: _bodyswap where Oliver and Felicity swap bodies and Felicity is on her period and it's really awkward for Oliver. Only if you're comfortable with it. :)_
> 
> Not gonna lie, I’m not comfortable enough with the period part. But I was planning on doing a body swap for a while, so here ya go!

‘DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING MY BOOBS, OLIVER!’, was a very weird sentence to hear being yelled in Oliver’s gruff voice, but here they were.

Felicity, where she stood a couple of feet away from Oliver, slowly moved her hands down, from where they were hovering over her breasts.

‘Uhm’, she looked up at Oliver, ‘I have to pee.’

‘Oh god’, Oliver groaned, ‘so do I.’

Barry cracked up laughing, clutching to Caitlin’s shoulders to keep himself upright.

Felicity and Oliver both glared at him.

‘If I hit him now’, Oliver tilted his head, flexing the fingers of his right hand, ‘will it hurt?’

‘Yes’, Felicity answered, nodding excitedly.

‘No no no’, Barry shook his head, trying to get himself back into control. ‘I’m sorry, but you guys have to admit that this is hilarious.’

‘Come on’, Caitlin shook her head, ‘we don’t have time for silly games. We have to figure out a way to get Felicity and Oliver back in their bodies.’

‘I can’t believe’, Cisco breathed out in awe, ‘that body swaps are things that exist in our world.

‘I can’t believe WE have to go through it’, Oliver grumbled, but it was Felicity that was talking.

→←

It wasn’t like Felicity and Oliver could actually do anything. So they just stood there, in the Star Labs cortex, while Caitlin prodded at them and took their blood, while Cisco fussed around her, while they kept brainstorming ideas back and forth, while Barry intervened, every now and then, but while he mostly stared at Oliver and Felicity.

After an hour, Caitlin said that she didn’t need them there anymore. And Felicity and Oliver were all too happy to go back to their hotel room.

→←

That’s when things got really weird.

→←

Oliver started it, by complaining about how the bra was digging into his ribs and how he felt that he couldn’t breathe. Felicity wanted to laugh, but instead she just said ‘Now you feel my pain.’ Oliver glared, of course, but at Felicity’s nod, he took a deep breath and slowly moved his hands under the shirt Felicity was wearing.

After three minutes of seeing him struggle, Felicity couldn’t help but laugh.

‘Shut up’, Oliver grumbled in her voice. ‘This is harder when I’m doing it on myself.’

Felicity kept laughing, but she helped him out, ignoring the fact that she now knew how it looked it, Oliver’s hands unclasping her bra.

‘What now?’, Oliver asked after a beat, staring intently down.

‘You take the bra off’, Felicity said, confused.

‘And just how exactly do you propose I do that?’, Oliver snapped.

It took a few beats for her to realize what the problem was, but when she did, Felicity felt herself blush.

‘Not one word’, she finally gritted out, then proceeded to take off the bra, while leaving the shirt on. Once again, completely ignoring the fact that she was seeing Oliver’s hand running over her body, undressing her.

When it was done, Oliver breathed a huge sigh of relief, and Felicity had to take a few deep breaths to get back to normal.

→←

When Felicity said she absolutely needed to pee, that she couldn’t keep it in any longer, Oliver sighed and told her to aim carefully.

As she peed, Oliver heard several yelps and curses and groans, but when Felicity came out of the bathroom, the look on her face told him that silence was the best option.

→←

When he needed to pee, however, he came out of the bathroom with a grin on his face. Felicity mumbled something under her breath, but Oliver didn’t catch it.

→←

Felicity suggested they’d watch a movie or a show, but Oliver, as always, didn’t seem to want to watch Doctor Who.

So, as always, he glared at Felicity, while crossing his hands over his chest.

Trying to, at least. There were three attempts, all of them failed. Finally, Oliver sighed.

‘How the hell do you do anything with these things on?’

Felicity snorted. ‘It’s not like I can take them off.’

Oliver frowned, and walked to the nearest wall. Then, to Felicity’s immense amusement, he plastered himself to it.

Finally, after a couple of seconds, Oliver turned to look at her again, genuinely confused.

‘You can’t sleep on your front.’

Felicity laughed. ‘I can. It’s just takes a bit of… jiggling around.’

Oliver looked horrified.

‘I’m really glad I’m not on my period’, Felicity said, and Oliver turned pale at that.

Felicity laughed. But, once she thought about it, she called Caitlin.

‘Are they still our bodies?’, Felicity asked. ‘I mean, do I take my contraceptive pill, or do I get Oliver to do it?’

While Caitlin paused, thinking about it, Oliver put his head in his hands.

In the end, because of Caitlin’s instructions, Oliver took Felicity’s contraceptive pill. He was very grumpy about it.

→←

It was only when they sat down on the couch to watch Mythbusters when Felicity said something.

She kept fidgeting for the first 10 minutes and then asked, in a very embarrassed voice:

‘Oliver, how do you cross your feet with this thing?’

He slowly turned to look at her, throwing her a look Felicity was sure there has never existed on her face.

‘You don’t.’, was all Oliver said.

But after she fidgeted and kept whining for another 10 minutes, Oliver took pity of her, told her to take of the shoes and cross her ankles on the coffee table.

Felicity sighed, happily, and even though it was a very weird sound coming from his mouth, Oliver couldn’t help but smile.

→←

When it was time for bed, things got awkward again.

It took them a long while, but they decided they were going to shower, while doing their best to keep it … clean.

But, after Felicity was done, she had to give Oliver instructions.

‘First you wash the hair with shampoo, then you put on the mask for dyed hair, then you have to condition it, and sit with that in for about 5 minutes.  And after you wash up, you have to use the in-shower hydrating cream.’ She scrunched up her nose. ‘Only on the hands and legs, I think. And wash your face with the scrubbing makeup remover. Focus on the nose, though, that’s where I get most of my black spots, and the eyes, of course, mascara is hell to take off.’ She tilted her head. ‘I think it’s best if you skip the shaving. Even though you’re clearly skilled at it.’

Oliver just… gaped at her. For a while.

‘I’m never yelling at Thea for using all the hot water. Ever again.’, he finally said, and Felicity threw him a very pointed look.

‘Good. Now, go wash my body.’ She flinched, hard. ‘That came out wrong. Just… go. And keep your hands to yourself. I mean, off myself. Oh god, just go!’

Oliver smirked before he left for the bathroom.

→←

An hour later, he came out looking like he was coming back from a battlefield, not from taking a shower.

Felicity grinned. ‘Now, sit down here so I can blow dry your hair and get it ready for bed.’

Oliver didn’t even argue this time. But, half way through Felicity braiding his hair, he admitted that it felt nice, and that his skin felt nice. Apparently, he always wondered what Felicity did to make her skin so soft, and he appreciated all the hard work she put into it.

Honestly, Felicity was blushing too hard to even say ‘thank you’.

→←

Thankfully, the hotel room had two beds, so that awkwardness was avoided.

But, as they got into bed, it didn’t take long for the both of them to complain.

Felicity complained that Oliver’s body temperature was so high. She was melting over the covers, so she very violently took the shirt off and threw it away.

Oliver, on the other hand, complained that his feet were freezing, and Felicity told him there were fluffy socks in her bag.

→←

When Oliver woke up in the morning, Felicity was already awake, clearly freaking out in the middle of her bed.

‘So uh’, she gulped. ‘How do you deal with morning wood?’

Oliver’s jaw dropped.

‘No, I mean’, Felicity went on, ‘I know how _you_ would deal with it, obviously, but what should I do about it?’

‘Nothing’, Oliver gritted out, turning on the tv and leaving it on a documentary about whales.

→←

They picked each other’s clothes, and didn’t bother going to the bathroom to change. They just turned their backs on each other and got dressed.

‘Thank you for not making me wear a bra again’, Oliver said, blushing all the while. ‘And for not picking heels.’

He heard her snort. ‘Just… don’t go running around. They’re not that big, but they still jump around easily.’

It took a few beats for Oliver to understand what she meant, and when he did, he groaned.

→←

When they got to Star Labs, Caitlin assured them that it won’t be long for her and Cisco to engineer a solution.

Barry, though, he smiled warmly at Felicity. At Felicity’s body.

‘It’s so weird seeing you without makeup. And in a loose t-shirt. You’re still beautiful, of course’, he hastily added at her glare, ‘but it’s weird, s’all.’

‘Barry’, she said slowly, ‘please don’t compliment Felicity when I’m occupying her body.’

Barry’s eyes grew wide at that, and he looked from her, to Oliver (who was looking smug), and back to Felicity.

‘Sorry’, the Flash winced, ‘this is all very confusing.’

‘No’, Oliver said, and it took Barry just a second to remember that it was Felicity actually talking, ‘what’s confusing is how you men manage to pee.’

Barry looked back to Oliver, trapped in Felicity’s body.

‘Oh boy’, he laughed. ‘Must have been a long night.’

‘Trust me, Barry’, Oliver said in Felicity’s voice, ‘you do not want to know.’

→←

After Caitlin and Cisco managed to get them back into their bodies, the first thing Felicity and Oliver did was turn their back to all of them. Then, Oliver shoved a hand down his pants and Felicity grabbed her boobs underneath her shirt.

They both sighed happily, and Barry was the first one to lose it, and start laughing hysterically.

→←

They spent another night in Central City before going back home.

After they got to bed, and turned off the lights, without even opening his eyes, Oliver smirked.

‘So, you wanna tell me about the tattoo?’

Felicity yelped. ‘You looked!’

‘Like you didn’t!’, Oliver scoffed. ‘I’m clearly skilled at shaving?! I only shave one area, and-‘

Felicity groaned, so Oliver stopped talking, but he didn’t stop smiling.

‘It’s okay’, he finally said. ‘I would’ve touched too’, he smirked wider, ‘but I kinda wanted to do it with my hands, not yours.’

It took a few beats, but Felicity finally swore, threw a pillow at his face, then she rushed to get out of her bed and into his, not hesitating before getting under the covers and straddling Oliver’s hips.

And he didn’t hesitate in putting his hands on her thighs.

‘Yesterday was torture’, Felicity whimpered, pointedly rolling her hips against his. ‘Kiss me, goddamn-‘

And Oliver did.


	113. Me + You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _Ahh, so happy prompts are open! I was wondering if you could do a highschool au! with plenty of ust, and maybe oliver having the crush on felicity but she being oblivious to it? Also, even if you don't complete it, thanks for pink on green! :)_  
>  Anon asked: _Oliver is actually good at math but the math tutor (Felicity) is really hot so he's pretending to be dumb_

Oliver didn’t really have any intention of going through with it. But a series of events and a very good piece of cake brought him here.

≤√≥

The thing was, Oliver wasn’t actually dumb, like most people thought. He was actually pretty smart, smart enough to not really need to attend all his classes in order to pass the exams.

And because of his last name, the teachers let him get away with skipping class. But they didn’t realize that Oliver was smart, and that he genuinely enjoyed math. So they made him get a tutor, in order to pass his tests, since he was a senior and grades were very important.

Oliver didn’t really have any intention of going through with it.

But then his math teacher said that Felicity Smoak was the only available tutor, in such a short time. And that yes, she was younger than him by two years, but she was a genius when it came to math, and that if everyone would be able to teach Oliver perfect math in such a short time, she’d be the perfect candidate.

Oliver wanted to refuse the tutoring.

But Oliver has been silently crushing on Felicity for months now. Ever since they crossed paths at a charity gala.

≤√≥

He was there with his parents and sister, against his will, but still in an expensive suit and smiling politely at everybody important. It was expected of him.

Felicity’s mother worked at the event hall the gala was taking place at, and she was serving cocktails. Felicity was there with her because she was bored home, and because she secretly enjoyed getting a glimpse of the lifestyle of the rich.

When Oliver got too fed up and exhausted from smiling politely at strangers, he sneaked out into the kitchen, which was surprisingly empty, par from Felicity, sitting on a counter.

‘Hi’, she said shyly.

Oliver blinked. She was a beautiful girl, wearing short jeans and a tank top that used to be a Metallica t-shirt at some point. She was also blushing, smiling hesitantly, her eyes harsh in the light, even under her glasses.

‘Don’t you go at my school?’, Oliver blurted out before he could think better of it.

Her expression instantly turned into one of annoyance.

‘Last time I checked’, she said, coldly, ‘your last name wasn’t on the building, so it’s not _technically_ your school.’

Oliver had the decency to flinch.

‘But yes’, she went on, ‘I’m a sophomore.’

‘I’m Oliver Queen’, he finally snapped out of it, taking a few steps towards her and extending a hand.

She blushed again, but didn’t bother getting down from the counter.

‘I know who you are’, she smiled, even as she shook his hand. ‘Felicity Smoak.’

The handshake ran a bit longer than normal, but Oliver didn’t mind.

‘So’, Felicity breathed in, ‘what are you doing back here?’

‘Hiding’, Oliver sighed, loosening his tie and hopping on the counter next to her.

‘Why?’, Felicity asked.

‘It’s exhausting’, Oliver found himself admitting. ‘Because they’re all expecting me to do or say certain things, and I have to do it perfectly.’

Felicity giggled, surprising him. ‘I guess’, she explained, ‘the grass is always greener on the other side. It’s all very glamorous to me’, she shrugged. ‘It looks fun.’

‘It’s not’, Oliver sighed. ‘I’d kill for a drink. Or a piece of cake.’

‘There’s cake and booze inside’, Felicity raised an eyebrow.

‘Yes. There’s also my father who thinks a minor drinking in public is unimaginable, and my mother, who is controlling my sugar intake.’

Felicity just blinked for a couple of times. Then, she wordlessly headed to a fridge, coming back with a bottle of beer and a big piece of cake.

‘Mom works here’, she explained upon seeing his confused expression. ‘She always keeps me a piece of the good stuff.’ Then, Felicity winked, or rather, she tried to. ‘I’ll share.’

Felicity let him drink all of her beer, but they split the cake in half. They didn’t talk much, even if Oliver found himself wanting it, because Thea texted him, saying that his departure has been noticed.

Oliver tried looking for Felicity in school after that, and he did see her every now and then, but she was always in a rush, always with her head down in a book or a tablet, always talking to other kids or, more often than not, teachers.

But she left an impression. Oliver found himself thinking about how cute her smile was, how soft her hair looked, how pink her lips were, how much he liked her voice and it surprised Oliver, how much he wanted to get to know her.

Oliver has always been interested in girls, and they have always been interested in him. But his relationships were always the fleeting kind. Fun, but short. Thinking about Felicity, even after just a ten minute conversation, Oliver wanted more than that.

≤√≥

So that is why, even though he knew all the math he needed, Oliver accepted his teacher’s offer, and mentally prepared himself.

The plan was to act stupid around Felicity.

The plan was to get to know Felicity.

The plan was to woo Felicity.

Of course, the plan flew out the window pretty early on.

≤√≥

For their fist tutoring session, they met up after school, in the library.

Felicity was cold. Focused, on the task at hand, not once talking outside the topic of math. She acted like they never spoke before, like they were complete strangers.

Which they were, but Oliver had hoped, that the attraction he felt towards her wasn’t one sided.

It clearly was.

The only moment that Felicity showed any sort of emotion was as the end of their session, as Oliver politely walked her to the bus stop.

‘Do you want to meet somewhere more private next time?’, she asked, making Oliver freeze. He blushed, and hopefully looked at her, but upon seeing her still cold expression, he faltered.

‘Why?’

She shrugged. ‘People will talk, about you scooping low enough to get a tutor, and that tutor being me. I don’t care, really, I just don’t want to cause you too much trouble.’

‘Jesus’, Oliver breathed out. ‘I’m not that big of an asshole.’

A flicker of something shined in Felicity’s eyes. ‘You’re not?’, she hesitantly asked.

‘Of course not’, he strongly answered. ‘I appreciate a lot what you’re doing for me, and I’ll try my very best to do right by you, considering you’re doing me a favor. And I don’t fucking care about what everybody else says. If they have a problem, then they’re the assholes.’

Felicity gulped, looking down and blushing. ‘I’m sorry, Oliver, that was rude of me.’ Then, she smiled up at him, making his breath catch in his throat. ‘How about we go to the diner next time? I’ll buy you a milkshake.’

Oliver frowned, because she was still offering to go off campus for their session. But the diner was always filled with people from their school, so he nodded, telling her that he’d never say no to a milkshake.

≤√≥

Two days later, Felicity was very surprised when Oliver said hello to her in the cafeteria. After spearing a glance at the cheerleaders Oliver was with, she smiled and reminded him to look over limits.

≤√≥

The next day, when they were supposed to meet again, Oliver got to the diner first. He ordered a coffee and patiently waited for Felicity, absently reading the limits chapter in his math book, and completely ignoring the fact that the diner was filled with seniors, and that they were all looking at him.

Thankfully, neither of them came over to his table, and Felicity wasn’t too late. She sat down on the opposite side of the table, ordered them milkshakes and, as Oliver, completely ignored the way every student in the diner were staring at them.

They were supposed to meet twice a week, for an hour.

Four hours and two milkshakes later, they only realized how much time had passed when their waiter kindly reminded them that they were growing teenagers and that they needed to eat.  

They were shocked, but hungry as well. So they ordered burgers and didn’t talk about math at all while they ate. Instead, they talked about their teachers and about how Felicity will pretty much skip junior year. Oliver offered to drive her home, but she declined, so he walked her to the bus stop and kept her company till it came.

≤√≥

It became their routine.

Twice a week, they’d meet at the diner, drink milkshakes, working together for a couple of hours.

They’d talk, though, during the small breaks they took. About everything and everything, from movies and books, to the current news and opinions on religion.

Somewhere along the way, Felicity started sitting down next to him, claiming it was easier to verify his work like that. So they grew closer, literally, and the awkwardness of accidentally touching disappeared.

They also started talking in school. Not a lot, but it was still something more than the cold way they acted on their first lesson.

And as far as their lessons went, it wasn’t hard for Oliver to fake being bad at math. A wrong sign here, some bad calculus there, always saying he didn’t know what Felicity was talking about, so that she’d start explaining everything.

Oliver ate up her every word. He knew everything she was saying, but he enjoyed watching Felicity talk. She was good at explaining things, the logic behind the algorithms, the small tricks usable in different sets of problems. She spoke slowly, and calmly, but she’d gradually grow more and more excited, and Oliver understood that Felicity truly liked doing math. Just as he did, but, unfortunately, he couldn’t tell her.

So he played along with being dumb, but not dumb enough to make her mad.

≤√≥

One month into their arrangement, Oliver was lingering behind after an economics class, because he knew Felicity took the class after him. He just wanted to say hello.

So as he was putting his books back in his bag, his eyes fell over a pair of legs, that came up right in front of him.

Long legs. Long, beautiful, defined and bronzed legs, perched up on a pair of low heeled black shoes.

Oliver’s mouth watered.

When he looked up, he saw Felicity, wearing a simple but elegant black and white dress, with her hair falling down in soft curls and a bright pink lipstick.

‘Wow’, he said before he could stop himself. ‘You look amazing. Why… Why do you look amazing?’

Felicity blushed, but managed to convincingly glare at Oliver.

‘Not…’, he backtracked, ‘not that you don’t look amazing every day. Because you do.’

Felicity puffed, but then she rolled her eyes.

‘I have to do a presentation later in the day’, she said, ‘but that’s not…’. She shook her head and regarded him with a harder look. ‘Your math teacher told me that you’re still not going to class. I was very surprised by that, because you’re doing so well with me.’

Her eyes grew wide, instantly. ‘I mean, when we’re going math together.’

Oliver smiled, ignoring the way his stomach was having a party.

‘I am doing pretty well with you.', he smirked. 'So I don’t really _need_ to go to class, do I?’

Felicity frowned. ‘Yes you do, Oliver. If you don’t go to class, all the work we’re doing is going to be for nothing.’

‘But I-‘

‘But nothing’, Felicity interrupted him sternly, going as far as poking a finger at his chest. ‘You need to go to class. You will go to class, and that’s final!’

They glared at each other for a few seconds, but Oliver sighed, nodding reluctantly. Of course he did.

‘Good’, Felicity smiled, shaking herself out of it. ‘Now you also need to go to history class.’

Oliver left before he realized that Felicity shouldn’t have known that.

≤√≥

Oliver started going to math class. Much to everyone’s surprise.

His teacher kept smirking at him. It was annoying.

But Felicity was always waiting for him when class ended. She didn’t say anything, didn’t even stick around, just gave him a treat.

A cookie, a chocolate bar, a cup of coffee, a piece of candy. After every math class.

Tommy said she was treating him like a dog. Oliver secretly enjoyed it.

≤√≥

They were both surprised when someone sat down across from them during one of their lessons. When Oliver realized it was Tommy, he impulsively put a hand over Felicity’s chest, shielding her from him.

Tommy laughed. Felicity looked quite horrified, and when Oliver didn’t move, she grabbed a hold of his hand and slowly lowered it down into her lap.

‘You must be Felicity’, Tommy grinned. ‘I heard a lot about you.’

‘Ah’, Felicity smiled. ‘Of course you did. Nice to meet you, Merlyn.’

Tommy raised an eyebrow at that. ‘Very well, Smoak. Anyway, here’s the thing’, he leaned closer. ‘I’m throwing a birthday party this weekend, and I’m inviting you.’

Felicity turned her head to look at Oliver.

He thought about it, in that split second, and Oliver realized that he wanted nothing more than for her to be there, because if she would, he would have an excuse to spend a lot of time with her.

So he said it will be fun.

Felicity frowned. ‘You’re the only senior I know.’

‘Why do you think it’s a seniors only party?’, Tommy asked, seemingly affronted.

Felicity didn’t even dignify that with an answer, just threw him a very pointed look.

‘You know Laurel and Sara’, Tommy switched tactics, making Felicity snort.

‘Laurel hates me because Professor Diggle likes me more than her, and Sara keeps trying to get into my pants.’

Oliver’s jaw dropped. Partly because he had dated both of the Lance sisters, but mostly because he saw flashes of Felicity and Sara. Tommy was probably thinking about the same thing.

Upon seeing their expressions, Felicity grinned.

‘You’re right’, she said. ‘It’ll be fun.’

‘Make sure Oliver texts me the address’, Felicity told Tommy. ‘Now, please, could you possibly go away? We have at least another half hour of work to do.’

Tommy grinned, winked at Oliver, and left. Felicity went back to explaining strings and the party wasn’t mentioned again.

≤√≥

That Saturday, Oliver made sure to keep Tommy company, as he was waiting for his guests at the door. Tommy saw straight through him, of course he did, but he didn’t say much.

Not much, just gave Oliver permission to take Felicity up to his bedroom, and told him where he kept the condoms. Oliver wanted to punch his best friend in the face, but he refrained.

When Felicity arrived, Oliver’s throat went dry.

She was wearing denim shorts paired with black boots, a black tank top very low cut, revealing a bright pink bra. Her hair was up in her usual pony tail, and once again, she was wearing pink lipstick.

Before Oliver managed to say anything, Felicity kissed Tommy’s cheek, handing him a bottle of whisky and wishing him a happy birthday.

‘I like you’, Tommy grinned. ‘I’m keeping you.’

‘You are most definitely not’, Felicity grinned right back. Then, she turned to Oliver. ‘Now, where do I get something to drink?’

Oliver wordlessly took her hand and guided her to the kitchen.

≤√≥

He tried not to leave her side, but half an hour in, Felicity snapped, telling him that she didn’t need a babysitter. It hurt him, and it must have shown on his face, because Felicity rolled her eyes and briefly wrapped her fingers around his, telling Oliver to come find her later.

Still, even if he kept his distance, Oliver didn’t take his eyes off Felicity for the whole night. So he knew, that even if she had three shots of tequila and two beers, she wasn’t really drunk. And he realized that she did know quite a few seniors, considering how much time she spent talking to several people.

And because during the past months he got to know Felicity, he knew that right now, she was feeling very uncomfortable. Sara was next to her, talking fast, and Oliver knew that face too, knew that Sara was flirting with her.

So he barely apologized to Sara, before grabbing a hold of Felicity’s hand and dragging her away from there.

Oliver’s plan was to take her somewhere quiet, maybe upstairs, maybe outside. Somewhere they could talk, hear each other without yelling over the music. But Felicity stopped him, in the center of the dance floor, a playful challenge in her eyes.

So, of course, Oliver relented, and danced with her.

The music was loud, too loud, the room was dark, Oliver felt his blood pump under his skin and his heart beat in his chest. Because as they danced, Felicity never once took her hands off him. And as the minutes passed by, she kept moving closer. And closer and closer, until their bodies were pressed tightly together, and he could feel every breath she took.

There was a drop of sweat rolling down on Felicity’s neck, and Oliver found himself brushing it away with his thumb. She shuddered against him, and moved around, until her face was pressed against his chest and his right leg was between hers.

His knees almost gave out at that, but Felicity was still moving to the beat of whatever song was playing. So Oliver put his hands around her waist and did his best to bring his breathing back to normal.

Slowly, over the course of three songs, Felicity’s hands came up to his neck, her fingers ending up in Oliver’s hair. It was his turn to shudder when she scratched his skin, and Felicity looked up at that, her eyes revealing something so very hot, it made Oliver’s breath’s hitch.

Felicity swallowed before standing on her toes, so she could reach Oliver’s ear. She asked if they could go somewhere more quiet, and Oliver tightened his grip on her when he told her they could go up to Tommy’s room.

She nodded and took a step back, but linked their fingers and smiled at him.

≤√≥

When they got to Tommy’s room, Oliver made sure not to sit on the bed, he didn’t really want Felicity to think he expected something. So instead, he leaned against Tommy’s desk, and watched Felicity curiously look around the room.

He didn’t say anything, too busy trying to calm his heart beat, but Felicity did after a while, without turning to look at him.

‘I know what you’re doing, you know. What you’ve been doing.’

‘And what is that?’

‘Well, for one’, Felicity looked at him over her shoulder. ‘You’ve been keeping an eye on me all of tonight.’

He didn’t deny it, just shrugged.  It made her smile.

‘And secondly’, Felicity went on, finally turning to look at him, ‘you’ve been lying to me.’

‘I have?’, is what Oliver asked.

Felicity nodded, coming closer until she was two steps in front of him.

‘You’ve been acting like you needed a math tutor, not like you’re actually pretty fucking smart and the reason you were skipping class was because you literally didn’t need them.’

Oliver didn’t manage to say anything. She didn’t seem upset, but his brain was still caught up in what happened on the dance floor.

‘So that brings the question’, Felicity went on. ‘Why would you do that?’

Oliver opened his mouth, but no words came out.

‘Oh, I don’t need you to answer it’, Felicity giggled. ‘I think you already did that downstairs.’

When he still didn’t say anything, Felicity sighed and stepped forward again, until their bodies were once again pressed together, until she had to stay on her toes so that she could look him in the eye, until he felt her breath on his skin.

‘I do need you to kiss me now’, she smiled sweetly. ‘Cause I have the feeling you want it as much as I do.’

Oliver didn’t need to be told twice.

≤√≥

An hour later, Tommy came into his room and scolded them.

‘There’s a bed right there, guys!’, he all but yelled. ‘Really, two feet away. Fucking use it, lord knows you need to, the sexual tension is choking.’


	114. RIP - coffee table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [bluemorgana](http://bluemorgana.tumblr.com/%20) asked: _How about : Felicity and Roy talking funnily and openly about sex (first times,positions) in the foundry. Digg’s amused and takes part in the conv while Oliver is thoroughly embarrassed. The end is up to you hun! thanks!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... this escalates quickly.

They were all in Digg’s living room. Lyla was on a mission, so Digg had to stay home with Sara, but invited them to dinner. So Felicity and Roy were sitting on the couch, relaxed and nursing beers, Digg was sitting in an armchair with a glass of whisky, and Oliver was pacing around the room, with Sara in his arms.

‘Trust me when I tell you’, Felicity was saying, ‘your first time wasn’t worse than mine.’

That caught Oliver’s attention, because he had tuned the conversation out in the past minutes, too focused on Sara.

‘Really?’, Roy said sarcastically. ‘Cause my first time was in the back of a car, and it ended with her breaking my nose.’

Digg snorted, and Felicity giggled, turning to him. ‘What about you?’

John shrugged. ‘Nothing too interesting.  Closet at summer camp.’

Felicity kept giggling. When the two men were looking expectantly at her, she straightened her back.

‘Well, my first time was with a guy who came out as gay three days later’, all the men winced at that, ‘but that wasn’t even the worst thing’, Felicity went on.

‘The worst thing was that we did it in the school’s auditorium, as it was being renovated, so there was sawdust everywhere. And that after we were done -pretty quickly, actually- we accidentally tipped over some scaffolding, he broke his leg, I ended up with a huge bruise on the side of my face, and we were both expelled for a couple of days, because when the ambulance got there, we were still naked.’

Digg was trying not to laugh, Roy wasn’t even trying.

‘Okay, you win’, the young man wheezed out. ‘What about the craziest sex you ever had?’

Felicity frowned, clearly thinking about it, so Digg answered.

‘On a balcony, in the middle of the day.’

Roy nodded. ‘There was this one chick who liked listening to Harry Potter audiobooks.’

Felicity laughed very loudly at that. Roy shrugged, unperturbed, raising an expectant eyebrow.

‘I once had a threesome’, Felicity grinned, even if she was blushing, ‘in an MIT laboratory.’

Digg whistled, and Roy asked her if it was two dudes or two chicks.

‘Two dudes, actually’, Felicity smiled, ‘that are married right now, so, really, I wasn’t supposed to be there.’

‘Oh man’, Roy laughed again, ‘did all your exes ended up with dudes?’

‘No’, Felicity frowned. ‘One of them ended up dead. Well, in prison, faked his death for the NSA, you know the story… And another one became a monk. Huh.’

‘I don’t wanna be the one to say it’, Roy smirked, ‘but maybe there’s something wrong with you.’

‘There’s nothing wrong with me’, Felicity bristled.

‘With how you have sex, then’, Roy amended.

Felicity opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, anger clear. Oliver was getting ready to intervene, when Felicity’s expression turned completely, into a very cocky and flirtatious one.

‘I should do an experiment about that’, she smiled at Roy, running her fingers on his thigh. ‘Would you like to help?’

Roy blinked down at her hand. ‘Words cannot express how uncomfortable I am right now.’

Digg laughed very loudly, as did Felicity. But she did remove her hand.

‘Although’, she tilted her head, ‘come to think of it, there is one guy I had sex with that hasn’t turned gay or dead or a monk.’

‘Go on’, Roy waved a hand.

‘If it weren’t for that threesome, he would have definitely been the craziest sex I ever had, because we locked ourselves in my apartment for three days, and we had sex on every flat surface we could find.’

Felicity dramatically fanned herself, making Roy and Digg snicker.

‘That was definitely the best sex I ever had, though. Even if my coffee table was sacrificed in the process.’

Roy and Digg laughed at that, and even Felicity giggled, her blushed cheeks returning to her normal color. After they all calmed down, she turned around to look at Oliver. ‘What about you?’

‘What about me?’, he said, maybe a bit more gruffly than he should have.

‘It’s sharing time, Oliver’, Felicity rolled her eyes, coming over and taking Sara out of his hands. ‘Spit it out, first time and craziest sex.’

Oliver sighed, making his way to the couch, sitting down in the space Felicity just vacated.

‘I don’t really remember my first time’, he started saying, refusing to look at Felicity. ‘We were on a school trip and I was drunk. But Tommy kept telling me that the screaming he heard through the walls sounded like we were enjoying ourselves.’

Felicity giggled, surprisingly enough, because both Roy and Digg were looking disapprovingly at Oliver.

‘What about the craziest?’, Roy asked.

Oliver clicked his tongue, finally looking up at Felicity. He smirked.

‘I kidnapped her and locked us in her apartment for three days, had sex with her as often as I could and broke her coffee table.’

Felicity blushed, deeply, but she didn’t look away from him and she smiled.

‘Did you just…’, Roy started, slowly.

‘Man, you did not just-‘, Digg tried, slightly mad.

Oliver looked at him, raised an eyebrow, and shrugged. Meanwhile, Felicity made her way back towards the couch, and very pointedly sat in Oliver’s lap, carefully arranging Sara so that she stood comfortably on her knees.

‘Your daddy’s being silly’, Felicity sweetly told Sara. ‘Acting like he isn’t secretly very pleased that his friends finally got their acts together and got rid of all the sexual tension that he was so tired of.’

‘Oh, it’s still there’, Digg deadpanned. ‘It’s only gonna get worse now, isn’t it?’

Felicity grinned at him, so did Oliver, as he wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her shoulder.

‘Do you ever think we spend too much time together?’, Roy asked out of nowhere, making everybody’s head turn to look at him.

‘Cause mom and dad here just told us they started dating by actually telling us about the crazy sex they had. That can’t be normal.’

‘Bah!’, Sara said, playfully pushing Felicity and Oliver’s heads together.

Felicity snickered, but kissed Oliver. Thoroughly. Lovingly. Sensually.

‘Definitely spend too much time together.’, Roy mumbled under his breath. ‘Considering I’m happy seeing Oliver shove his tongue down her throat.’

‘There’s something deeply wrong with us’, Digg nodded.

Felicity and Oliver kept kissing each other. Until Sara started shrieking and pushing her palms to their cheeks.


	115. I just wanted to talk to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _I got this off OTPdisaster: Person B knowing they’re undoubtedly about to die within the next few seconds, likely from the gaping wound they’re bleeding out from. Instead of calling for help, they phone Person A and carry on a casual conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before their time runs out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, this ain't what you expect, but IT JUST HAPPENED.  
> Secondly, here come the cries.  
> Thirdly, here's a quicky.

Felicity frowns down at her phone. Oliver sees her hesitation, so he makes his way to her side.

‘It’s just Roy’, he says after he checks the screen. ‘Answer it.’

Felicity answers and pushes the speaker button.

‘Roy’, she says overly cheerful. ‘I thought you had the night off.’

‘I do’, Roy says, breathing out harshly. ‘I just… wanted to talk to you.’

‘What’s wrong?’, Felicity asks, slowly.

‘Nothing, nothing’, he says quickly, too quickly. ‘I just wanted to hear your voice, you know, I might have grown too attached to you. A day off and I already miss you.’

‘I have that effect’, Felicity answers as lightly as she can, even if she starts tracking his gps.

‘Yeah’, Roy breathes out. ‘You do.’

‘You’re breathing kinda hard, Roy’, Felicity says, concern clear. ‘What’s wrong?’

‘Nothing’, he says, but starts coughing afterwards. It sounds wet, so Felicity quickly shows Roy’s location to Oliver, and he’s out of the Foundry in a flash, barely taking the time to grab an ear piece and set up a direct connection.

As he runs to his bike, he can still hear Felicity and Roy, clear in his ear.

‘Don’t lie to me, Roy’, Felicity says sternly.

‘I just wanted to thank you.’, Roy’s clearly crying. ‘Maybe I should have called Oliver, but I don’t think I… I couldn’t.’

‘What happened, Roy?’, Felicity speaks softly, but Oliver can hear she also started crying.

‘You mean a lot to me.’, Roy breathes out in a rush. ‘Oliver saved me, yeah, but you-‘

‘Roy-‘, Felicity tried, shakily.

‘You made me better, okay?’, he all but yelled. ‘You made me a good… person. Just like you made him. And…’ He takes three deep breaths then, but they’re too far apart. Oliver increases his speed.

‘You made me a good person, Felicity.’ Another deep breath. ‘And I will never … get the chance to make it up to you.’

Oliver hears Felicity take a deep breath.

‘Oliver’s on his way’, she says next. When Roy starts saying ‘no’ over and over again, she speaks over him. ‘Yes, he’s on way and I’ll call an ambulance, but I have to hang up in order to do that.’

‘Please don’t’, Roy begs. ‘Please, Felicity, don’t.’

‘Why?’, Felicity yells. ‘Why won’t you let me help?’

‘I don’t want…’, Roy starts. ‘I’m fine.’

‘You’re not’, she breathes out. ‘I can hear that you’re not.’

‘I’m fine with going now.’

That renders Felicity silent, and Oliver has to bite on his lower lip to keep himself out of the conversation.

‘I just wanted to hear you voice’, Roy goes on. ‘Tell you that I love you and… and…’

‘Roy, stay with me’, Felicity sobs over and over again, but Roy doesn’t answer anymore.

‘I’m 30 seconds out.’, Oliver tells her, and Felicity takes a deep breath and calls the police.

/||\

Oliver finds Roy in an alley behind a dumpster, in a pool of his own blood. There are still two knives stuck into his stomach.

‘Talk to me, Oliver, please’, Felicity sobs into his ear.

‘He still has a pulse’, he tells her after he checks. ‘But it’s weak. He's been stabbed twice.'

‘Oh god-‘

‘Felicity. I need you to keep your head straight, okay?’, Oliver tries calming her down. ‘Call Digg and get him to drive you to the hospital. Okay?’

It takes a couple of deep breaths, but Felicity does hang up, just as the ambulance arrives.

/||\

Oliver has a lot of blood on his hands and on his clothes. And it’s always harder when it’s the blood of someone he cares about.

And it hits him, just how much he cares about Roy.

That’s why he doesn’t notice Felicity and Digg rushing into the hospital waiting room. Oliver gasps when he feels Felicity’s hands on his face.

She’s crying, badly, her makeup long gone.

‘Is he-‘, she tries. ‘Is he-‘

‘No.’, Oliver takes a deep breath. ‘His heart stopped in the ambulance. They got it working again, and… he’s in surgery now. I don’t… I don’t know.’

Felicity doesn’t say anything. She just starts crying harder, sobbing again, sitting down on the floor and lowering her head to Oliver’s knees. All he can do is put his hands over hers and try his best to be strong. For her.

/||\

Roy wakes up to a white ceiling and the smell of hospital.

Thea is sleeping with her head on his legs, Oliver and Digg are sleeping on chairs near the wall and Felicity is running her fingers through his hair.

She’s also crying, and smiling softly.

‘Please don’t ever do that to us again.’, she says as strongly as she can, even if she whispers it.

‘I’m sorry.’, Roy whispers back, and Felicity bends down, to kiss his forehead for a couple of long seconds.

‘I love you so much’, she says against his skin, pulling away afterwards. ‘But that won’t stop me from kicking your ass after you’ve healed.’

‘I’m sorry.’, he says again.

‘It’s going to take a long time’, Felicity breaths out, ‘for me to forgive you. Because this was the cruelest thing anybody ever did to me. But you’re alive’, she smiles, even as a tear falls down her cheek. ‘I have time to teach you better.’

Roy sighs. ‘I’m never gonna live this down.’

Felicity shakes her head, before taking a deep breath and yelling ‘HE’S AWAKE!’. She wakes up everybody with that, and they all start fussing over Roy, equally relieved and angry, as Felicity grins, somewhat evil-y, in the background.


	116. Other men's shirts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _! it's one from the flarrow crossover where Oliver gets jealous when he sees Felicity come back from star labs with a different shirt than the one she came in and thinks something happened with Barry and her! Thanks!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is poetic, to me. Because the first Olicity fanfic I ever wrote was [His gray shirt](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1051302). Anyway, I changed the prompt a bit, ofc I did. So this is five times Felicity wore some man’s shirt.

**→One**

The first time it happens, Felicity got shot by the Clocking.

Beyond all the emotions he was feeling at the moment, Oliver couldn’t help but feel a bang of want. Seeing Felicity wearing his shirt, catching a glimpse of her white bra underneath, Oliver found himself wanting to take off the shirt, slowly unwrapping her body and having it out in the open, for him to see.

Of course, he buried that instinct quickly. Sara, the woman he loved, the woman he was, for lack of a better word, dating at the moment, was right there. Standing behind Felicity, watching their interaction with a raised eyebrow.

It was normal, Oliver argued with himself. Felicity was a beautiful woman and he has always been attracted to her. Today was the first time he saw… so much of her.

Just as he thought this, Felicity sweetly said that she was his girl.

Oliver smiled, thinking that yes, yes she was. No matter what will happen in the future, no matter how many scars they’ll get, how many other women and men they’ll have, Felicity will always be Oliver’s girl.

One way or another.

 

**→Two**

After everything with Captain Boomerang was said and done, after Barry and his team went back to Central City, Captain Lance had questions, mostly about what happened at the train station, and about the bombs.

So Felicity had to head to the police station to answer questions. Oliver offered to drive her, because it was the middle of the night and he knew Felicity was exhausted. The Arrow couldn’t be there, but it was the least he could do.

He noticed Felicity was wearing a Star Labs sweatshirt, of course he did. But he didn’t ask.

Captain Lance did.

‘It’s comfortable’, Felicity blushed, even if she tried to keep her head high. ‘And it’s the middle of the night, excuse me if I didn’t feel like putting on a dress.’

‘I though Star Labs closed up after the particle accelerator exploded’, Lance narrowed his eyes.

‘It did.’, Felicity nodded. ‘But the laboratories, they still function, somewhat. They help the… city.’

‘So this’, Lance waved a hand at her, ‘has nothing to do with the fact that the Arrow was spotted in Central City a few days ago.’

‘Has he?’, Felicity batted her eyelashes, overly sweet.

‘Hm’, Lance hummed. ‘Yes. And your boss said you took a couple of days off.’

‘I got a cold’, Felicity shrugged.

‘Sure you did’, Lance snorted. ‘So it has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that the Arrow was seen fighting that red streak freak.’

‘He’s not a freak’, Felicity said quickly, making Lance look triumphant.

When she realized what she just admitted to, Felicity sighed.

‘Did you know’, she smiled bashfully at Lance, ‘that if you run at a certain speed, the friction causes some materials to catch fire?’

‘What.’, it was Oliver that spoke.

Felicity shrugged. ‘My shirt caught fire. This’, she pinched the sweatshirt, ‘was the only available thing around.’

Oliver just… facepalmed.

Lance, however, started laughing. ‘Miss Smoak, just how many superheroes have a thing for you?’

Felicity stopped short at that.  ‘They don’t have a thing for me, we’re friends.’

‘Keep telling yourself that’, Lance snorted, making Felicity pout.

But then, they got to business, and Oliver was left standing there, his traitorous mind picturing Felicity and Barry in ways that made him sick to his stomach.

Jealousy, Oliver absently realized. He felt jealous. Again.

Even if both Felicity and Barry made it perfectly clear, that there wasn’t anything going on between them. And even if Oliver had no right.

So he just stood her, perfectly silent, planning on ways to steal that damn sweatshirt and set it on fire.

 

**→Three**

‘I just got the shipment.’, Oliver told Felicity over the phone.

She shrieked. ‘The new laptops and tablets?’

He couldn’t help but chuckle. ‘Do you want me to take them to the Foundry, or do you want me to stop by and bring them to you?’

‘Please come over’, she giggled.

When Felicity opened the door, she was wearing a light blue men's shirt, and short red boxers. Oliver blinked, thinking that it was his shirt. But then –

‘Ray’s asleep’, Felicity said, blushing slightly and avoiding his gaze.

Oliver just nodded, and headed to the living room, leaving the boxes of tech on her couch.

‘I’ll leave you to it, then’, he said gruffly.

‘Don’t you’, Felicity hesitated, ‘want a cup of coffee? Tea, maybe? I have some cake, it’s really-‘

‘It’s fine, Felicity’, Oliver managed to smile. ‘I should-‘

‘Felicity?’, Ray’s gruff voice interrupted.

Oliver had to close his eyes and take a deep breath before turning around. Ray was shirtless, wearing a pair of sweats, hair rumpled and sleepily rubbing his eyes.

‘Queen’, he yelped.

‘Palmer.’, Oliver nodded.

‘Is something wrong?’, Ray looked to Felicity.

‘No’, she answered cheerfully. ‘Oliver was just bringing me –‘

‘I’m updating our tech’, Oliver interrupted when he realized Felicity was about to babble. ‘For me and my sister. Felicity was kind enough to help us set them up.’

‘O-kaaay’, Ray said slowly, clearly still confused.

‘I was just leaving’, Oliver supplied, heading towards the door. Palmer didn’t follow, but Felicity did.

‘I’m sorry’, she whispered as he opened the door. Oliver shook his head, smiling slightly at her.

‘You have nothing to apologize for. Good night.’

‘Yeah’, Felicity sighed. ‘I’ll see you tomorrow.’

Oliver didn’t sleep well that night.

 

**→Four**

Because life was unfair, Diggle got in a car crash.

Oliver quickly headed to the hospital, to wait with Lyla for John to get out of surgery, and Felicity went to their apartment, to stay with Sara.

After a couple of long hours, after John was out of surgery and the doctors assured them that he would be okay, Oliver convinced Lyla to head back home, to shower and eat something.

Felicity looked very concerned. She also took off the dress she was wearing, now having on just a dark gray Henley. It was way too big on her, going down to the middle of her thighs.

‘Is that John’s?’, Lyla frowned.

‘Yup’, Felicity nodded, smiling slightly and changing her grip on Sara.

‘Good idea’, Lyla said after a few seconds, heading towards their bedroom.

Oliver sighed, and went to Felicity’s side, so he could kiss Sara’s forehead.

‘He’s gonna be okay, right?’, Felicity whispered, her voice breaking half way through.

‘Yes he will’, Oliver said with conviction. ‘He’s strong, and the doctors are certain he’ll recover quickly.’

She just nodded, breathing a couple of times, tightening her hold on Sara.

‘We should make Lyla something to eat’, he reluctantly said.

‘I’ll do it, you hold the baby’, Felicity didn’t leave room for discussion, so Oliver took Sara in his arms and followed Felicity to the kitchen.

As she kept puttering around the space, muttering about not finding things and about all the random food the fridge was packed with, Oliver couldn’t help but watch her.

John’s shirt was large enough that it didn’t reveal anything, not even when Felicity reached for things on the upper shelves. And Oliver was used to seeing Felicity’s legs, her skirts were really that short.

But still, he couldn’t help but think that she’d look better in one of his jumpers.

 

**→Five**

The moment they passed the ‘You are now leaving Starling City’ sign, Felicity stretched out and started playing with Oliver’s collar and the hair on the back of his neck.

They drove long into the night, and when they finally stopped at a motel, they were both very exhausted. All they were able to do was strip and fall into bed, tangled together and asleep before they managed to tell each other good night.

In the morning, however, when Oliver woke up, Felicity was sitting on the edge of a bed, nursing a cup of coffee.

Her hair was down, curlier than it usually was, and she was naked, par from a white shirt. His white shirt.

‘I knew there was a reason I packed that’, Oliver sleepily mumbled, moving until he had his hands wrapped around her waist, and his head in her lap.

Felicity giggled, hands instantly moving into his hair.

‘Care to take it off, then?’, she whispered seductively, and Oliver grinned, kissing her knee.

‘Not really, I quite like you in it.’

‘Olive-eeer’, she whined, making him chuckle.

‘It’s okay’, Oliver smirked. ‘I’ll work around it.’


	117. Beauty and the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _• How about a Beauty and the Beast inspired Olicity one shot? Spolied and vain prince Ollie gets turned into a scarred/deformed man. No one believes he's the 'lost' prince so he has to live as a commoner. Whilst he's trying to break the curse by wooing the most beautiful woman in town (whoever that woman is its up to you) he instead falls inlove with the towns Innkeeper's quirky daughter._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I changed the prompt a bit. Just a bit.  
> But this was fun to write. It's angsty, but I think it's one of my favorites.   
> And the funniest thing: ... ... King Queen.
> 
> PS: can you tell I know absolutely nothing about medieval time? let's just say it's a helluva'n AU.

It didn’t take long for Oliver to get used to it. In the end, he had to agree with the witch.

⌂⌂⌂

Prince Oliver wasn’t a good prince. He was a lousy prince. He had long passed the age at which he could afford not to care. He was supposed to stay close to his father, learn how to rule a kingdom, because the King wasn’t going to live forever. He was supposed to learn as much as he could about the people who lived in the kingdom that would be once his, understand them and help them.

He did none of those things.

Oliver spent his days drinking, his nights making love to willing women. He spent money on frivolous things, he played games, he ignored his parents’ pleas, he ignored his kingdom and its subjects.

He just didn’t care. About anything except for himself and his well being.

Then, the witch came and Oliver was cursed.

For one, his face was deformed, beyond any recognition. His cheeks were swollen, as was one of his eyes, he had scars and red pigmentation, his upper lip was split and his hair was darker and longer. His body was as fit as ever, and he was just as strong, but it was covered in spots and scars.

It hurt Oliver, a lot, because people shun away from him, they looked the other way. And when they didn’t, they made fun of him, called him a monster, and the children were all afraid of him.

And beyond that, the witch forced him to live as a commoner. His parents and the rest of the kingdom thought that Oliver died on a hunt, but in fact, the witch got him a room above the small shop at the end of town, that sold everything from spices to alcohols and nails. Oliver had to help the owner, John Diggle, every time he demanded, in exchange for the room and for food and clothes.

Oliver tried telling him, that he was the prince. Of course, John didn’t believe him. At first, Diggle thought he was crazy. But when Oliver stopped yelling about it, when he resigned to the idea, when he started asking for work instead of crying and trashing his room all day long, when he showed that he could read, write and do maths, Diggle stopped thinking Oliver was crazy.

They weren’t friends, Digg was his boss, but he was the only good thing in Oliver’s life.

There was a cure, of course. A way to remove the curse. Oliver was supposed to make the most beautiful women in the kingdom fall in love with him, and the curse would be lifted.

Maiden Laurel Lance was the most beautiful woman in the kingdom, everybody knew that. She was the eldest daughter of the King’s Guard chief, and the whole kingdom expected Oliver to marry her. Even she expected Oliver to marry her.

Now, Laurel didn’t even look at him. She came often to the shop, almost every week, but every time Oliver was there, Laurel made a point in talking with Digg.

So, Oliver figured, there was no hope for him.

He’ll keep on trying. When Laurel will come, he will try to talk to her. But to no avail, probably.

Most likely, Oliver will live the rest of his life with a deformed face and nobody ever knowing that he had royal blood.

It didn’t take long for him to accept it. Surprisingly enough.

He deserved it.

⌂⌂⌂

It took two whole years, for Digg to let Oliver mend the shop on his own, and it only happened after his wife gave birth and John was needed more at home.

But people were still weary, of Oliver. The regulars knew his name, and they knew he was trustworthy, that he wasn’t a monster. But every stranger kept its distance. They tried to spend as little time in the shop as possible, when it was only Oliver, and they didn’t talk pleasantries.

So that’s why, when she came in, she came like a breath of fresh air.

⌂⌂⌂

It was close to lunch time, so the streets and the shops were calm, mostly empty.

She came in cautiously, hesitantly. Wearing a cheap but looked after simple, red dress. Her blonde hair was tucked up in a high pony tail, she looked tired, but Oliver thought she was very beautiful.

She stepped into the shop, but didn’t move, waiting in front of the door. So Oliver made his presence known, softly asking if he could help.

She didn’t stare. She was the first one to not stare.

Instead, she blinked twice and smiled.

‘Hi’, her voice was light. ‘Honestly, I’m just looking around.’

Oliver was used to rich people saying that. She didn’t seem rich.

‘Are you sure?’, he felt the need to ask. ‘There isn’t anything you’re interested in?’

‘I’m interested in a lot of things, but you don’t seem like the type of man to know a lot about ways to color your hair and lips.’

Oliver blinked. ‘The… women products are over there.’

‘I’m sorry’, she quickly said, ‘I tend to talk a lot. The truth is, I just moved here, and everybody said that I’d find everything I need at Diggle’s shop. Which, I assume you’re Diggle.’

‘No’, Oliver was quick to shake his head. ‘Diggle does own the shop, but he’s not here right now. I’m his… help.’

‘Help?’, Felicity smiled. ‘I’m supposed to call you Help?’

Oliver wanted to smile, but he knew his face would be even uglier if he did.

‘My name is Oliver.’

‘Nice to meet you, Oliver’, she smiled, extending a hand for him to shake. He did, and he was, once again, surprised when she didn’t flinch at the scars on his hand.

‘I’m Felicity. And I don’t really _need_ anything right now, but I’ll know to come here first the next time I do.’

‘We’ll gladly help you’, Oliver tilted his head, making her smile broadly.

She left in a whirlwind, her hair bouncing and skirt flowing. And Oliver… in the past two years, there has never been a moment in which he has felt this normal.

⌂⌂⌂

Felicity came by a week later. This time, she didn’t hesitate, heading straight towards Oliver, where he sat behind the counter.

‘So say, supposedly, that someone accidentally burnt down the head of a bed.’

Oliver blinked.

‘This is all hypothetical’, Felicity went on, cringing.

‘Then’, Oliver said slowly, ‘you should go speak to the carpenter. His name is Harper and he charges fairly, if you’re sure to give him food and ale as he works.’

‘Oh’, Felicity breathed out. ‘Good. That’s good.’

‘How did you manage to burn a bed?’, Oliver couldn’t help but ask.

‘I never said I did.’, Felicity blushed. ‘But, hypothetically, maybe I was trying to melt a piece of silver.’

‘Indoors?’, he asked, incredulously.

‘That was a mistake on my part, yes’, Felicity puffed. ‘Now shut up, stop with the highly judgmental look, and point me to your medicine section.’

‘Are you hurt?’, Oliver got up in an instant.

‘Just minor burns’, Felicity showed her arms. ‘I just need something to… calm the sting.’

‘If you’re sure, my lady.’

He stepped around her, intent on showing her to the medicine shelves, but when she put a hand on his shoulder, Oliver froze, entirely.

‘Please don’t call me that, Oliver’, Felicity said in a low voice. ‘I’m very far from it.’

‘Okay, Felicity’, he breathed out, but couldn’t turn to look at her. ‘Let’s go find you a sage.’

It’s been two years since anybody touched him like that, casually, comfortably. He couldn’t handle it.

⌂⌂⌂

The next time Felicity came into the shop, she bought a lot of fabrics and thread.

‘I have to make new dresses’, she whined. ‘I’ll be working for someone who demands better dresses.’

Oliver didn’t really ask, dreading the answer, but Felicity told him anyway.

‘I’m going to be working in the castle, as a maid.’

‘For the Queen?’, Oliver gritted out.

Felicity frowned at his tone, but she still answered. ‘No, for Miss Lance. She’s-‘

‘I know who she is’, Oliver interrupted.

‘Why…’, Felicity put a hand on his shoulder again. ‘Why are you upset?’

‘I’m not’, Oliver shook off her hand. ‘I’m sorry, it’s… I didn’t sleep well.’

‘You’re lying.’, she said, easily. ‘But we don’t know each other that well, so I’m not going to press.’

Oliver knew he had no chance with Laurel. He knew it for certain. He had no idea why he got so angry. As Felicity left, he tried to push the anger down, and ignore it.

⌂⌂⌂

The next week, Felicity came looking for fancy teas. Her expression, not his.

But Diggle was also in the shop, and he raised a very pointed eyebrow, when Felicity didn’t even notice him there, instead going straight to Oliver.

When she did notice him, Felicity blushed, fiercely. She apologized and introduced herself, and Digg was amused, more than anything.

‘Oliver didn’t mention we got a new regular customer’, was all he said, to which Felicity clicked her tongue as Oliver.

‘Well, he’s not much of a talker, is he?’, she playfully winked at Diggle. ‘But I’ll crack him up eventually.’

Oliver had to keep his back to them, to hide his emotions.

After she left, Digg leveled him with a look. ‘You don’t have friends’, he said, kindly. ‘Except for me, and customers, you don’t speak to anyone. She might be good for you.’

Oliver couldn’t answer.

⌂⌂⌂

The next time Felicity came into the shop, she was with Laurel, and Oliver was, once again, alone.

‘Good day, my lady’, he took a low bow for Laurel. When he straightened, he smiled, just a bit, at Felicity.

‘Hi, Felicity.’

Laurel’s head snapped to her maid. She ignored her.

‘Hi, Oliver. We’re here for Miss Lances’ weekly supplies.’

He pulled out the already prepared bag from under the counter. ‘Chamomile tea, lavender bath salts and hydrating sage.’

Laurel nodded, putting the money on the counter, not even looking in Oliver’s direction, leaving Felicity to grab the bag.

She frowned, and opened her mouth to say something, but Oliver stopped her, bravely putting a hand over hers.

‘I asked Digg, about that fabric that you liked. The pink one? He’ll try to get you some more.’

‘Thank you’, Felicity said, but she was still frowning.

Laurel called her name, sharply, ordering her to hurry up. It was Oliver’s turn to frown. None of them said anything else, but Felicity came by again that night.

Late at night. The shop was, technically, closed, but Oliver was still there, cleaning up and doing the booking.

Felicity didn’t even bother saying hello. She all but marched next to Oliver, behind the counter, and leveled him with a scrutinizing look.

‘Did something happen, between you and Miss Lance? Something that made you hate her like that?’

Oliver shook his head.

‘You’re lying again’, Felicity said softly and sad, making him turn to look at her.

‘Yes, something did happen. But she doesn’t know. And I… can’t tell you.’

‘That doesn’t make any sense, Oliver.’

‘I know’, he sighed. ‘But I can’t tell you.’

‘Fine’, Felicity gritted out.

‘Does…’, Oliver took a breath to calm himself down. ‘Does she always treat you like that?’

Felicity raised an eyebrow. ‘She treats me just as any master treats his servants. Frankly, she’s better than most, she gives me hours off, even the odd day.’

‘She’s rude’, Oliver pointed out.

Felicity smiled, like she would smile to a child. ‘That’s how this world is, Oliver. You’re lucky, that Digg is a very fair man.’

Oliver puffed a long breath. ‘It’s been a long time since anybody called me that.’

She put a hand on his shoulder and spoke kindly. ‘Your heart’s still beating and you have clothes on your back and food on the table. You’re luckier than most.’

Oliver had to take three deep breaths before managing to put his hand over Felicity’s. When he looked at her, she smiled.

‘How come you never asked what happened to me?’, Oliver had to know.

Her face fell, and she bit on her lower lip. But, then, she dug her fingers tighter into his shoulder.

‘You’ll tell me when you’re ready. I told Digg, when I first met him, that I’ll crack you eventually. I plan on keeping my promise.’

Oliver took his hand away. ‘Why?’

Her expression turned a bit angry. ‘Because I don’t think the way you look makes you a bad person.’

‘You’d be the… second.’, Oliver sighed.

‘You’ll tell me when you’re ready.’, Felicity repeated.

She turned to leave, but Oliver stopped her, saying he’ll walk her home. Felicity tried to fight it, saying she did it every night, because she left the castle only after Miss Lance was settled for the night, but Oliver insisted.

Felicity didn’t live far, a 10 minute walk outside of town. It was a small cottage, with a pretty colorful garden to the side and few animals in the back. She invited Oliver in, offering tea, but he was quick to refuse, excusing himself and wishing her a good night.

⌂⌂⌂

The next night, Oliver waited for her at the curb closest to the castle. She didn’t try to refuse his company as much.

⌂⌂⌂

That became their routine.

Felicity still came by the shop, sometimes alone and sometimes with her Miss, but every night, on the clock, Oliver would walk her home.

They’d talk, during those short walks. Felicity would do most of the talking, and Oliver would listen, but he would interrupt every now and then.

Felicity was soft. So very soft, kind, and smart. She moved across the kingdom after her mother died, determined to start over. She worked hard, but kept her chin high. She refused to live in the castle, saying that owning her little cottage made her feel accomplished. She was good at her job, as Laurel kept telling her, and she enjoyed doing it.

After a few weeks, Oliver felt like he knew everything about Felicity. And that, among a lot of other things, made him care about her a grave deal.

So he told her.

‘I can’t tell you why’, he started slowly, ‘but I look like this because I’ve been cursed.’

‘By a witch?’, Felicity frowned. Upon seeing his nod, she tilted her head. ‘Curses usually have a way to be stopped.’

‘Mine is impossible.’

‘Nothing is impossible.’, Felicity smiled.

Oliver smiled too, at her optimism.

‘I wasn’t always like this’, he went on, unable to look at her anymore. ‘I was… handsome. And rich. And I was an asshole.’, he laughed. ‘So this witch wanted to teach me a lesson. And she did. I’m a far better person now than I was before. For that, I am grateful. But I’ll never be able to go back.’

Felicity didn’t say anything for a long time. But then, Oliver felt her fingers wrapping around his. He turned to look at her, sharply, but she was looking straight ahead.

‘I’m glad then’, she said barely above a whisper. ‘That I met you now.’

Their hands remained clasped together until they reached Felicity’s cottage.

⌂⌂⌂

When Felicity told him that Laurel was getting married, Oliver surprised himself by not reacting in any way. He was supposed to be upset, because that was his last chance, going out the window.

He didn’t care.

⌂⌂⌂

Felicity didn’t go home on the night before the wedding. On the day of, she all but ran to the shop during lunch time, begging Oliver to let her wash up and change, saying she didn’t have time to run all the way to her house.

Of course, Oliver handed her the keys to his room.

When Felicity came back down, half an hour later, she took Oliver’s breath away.

She was wearing a dress made out of her favorite pink material, but it was fitting on her body, the long gown falling straight from her hips. Her hair was falling down over her shoulders in soft curls, and her lips were a lot pinker than normal.

‘You’re gorgeous’, Oliver breathed out, unable to look away.

‘Thank you’, she blushed, but then she sighed. ‘This just feels like such a waste.’

‘Why?’

‘I’m not actually invited to the wedding’, Felicity rolled her eyes. ‘I’m just going to help Laurel get ready, in her bedroom. And then I’ll probably be sitting in the kitchen or something, until she decides she needs touch ups.’

‘And she wants you to… look your best?’, Oliver frowned.

‘She wants the whole castle to look their best.’, Felicity snorted. ‘Honestly, the king is indulging her because of the respect he has for her father, but she’s pretty ridiculous.’

‘I’m sorry’, Oliver said, with feeling. ‘Still, I hope you have a good time tonight.’

‘Thank you’, she smiled. ‘I’ll come back in the morning for my clothes and things?’

Oliver nodded, walking her to the door and holding it open for her.

He watched her walk to the castle for as long as he could.

⌂⌂⌂

Felicity came back in the morning with her shoes in her hand, her dress tied in a knot above her knees, and with a big bag filled with food and cakes. She was also exhausted, like never before.

Oliver didn’t think much, just prepared her a warm bath and changed the sheets to his bed, urging her to sleep. He was surprised, by how little she argued against it, but ultimately, she really did need the rest.

⌂⌂⌂

She woke up right after Digg left for the night, after Oliver closed up the shop.

Felicity didn’t say much when she came down to the shop, just plastered herself to Oliver’s front and hugged him tightly.

Oliver returned it, breathing her in a couple of times, delighted by her soft touches. And then, Felicity moved her hands, until they were wrapped around his neck. And she stepped on her toes and softly kissed his lips.

He gasped, he couldn’t help it. He also froze. Which was a good thing, because his every instinct told him to run away, but he really didn’t want to do that.

Not when Felicity was digging her nails into the back of his neck, when she was softly pecking his lower lip, very careful of the split he had in his upper one. She was smiling against his lips and Oliver …

He felt incredible. He felt human, again, for the first time since his eyes laid upon that witch. He felt love, like never before. He loved Felicity more than he has ever loved anyone, and it…

Oliver’s skin was tingling. He thought he was imagining it, but Felicity pulled away, looking at him with wide eyes.

‘Who-‘, she started, blinking rapidly. ‘You’re… the Prince. There’s a painting in the castle… The… What?’

It took a while for Oliver to understand, but when he did, he made his way towards the beauty section, where there was a mirror.

He started crying as soon as he laid eyes on his reflection, because he was back to normal.

Felicity said his name, slowly, and just as he turned around to look at her, the witch appeared in the space between them.

‘Took you long enough’, the witch said, shaking her head.

‘I…’, Oliver tried, but there were so many things he wanted to say, he couldn’t wrap his mind around everything.

The witch hummed, amused. ‘I know, Oliver. You’re welcome. But, one last question: did you learn your lesson? Are you ready to rule your kingdom as they wish?’

‘Yes’, he was quick to answer. ‘I have, I promised.’

‘Good’, she grinned, turning to look at Felicity, winking at her. ‘Now, she went back to Oliver, ‘I’ll go let your parents know. This was their idea, by the way. It was a pretty good one, if I do say so myself.’

‘It was cruel’, Felicity whispered, making the witch turn to look at her again.

‘Yes, but you still love him.’

‘How-‘, Oliver started asking, but he was once again interrupted.

‘I told you the curse will break when you make the most beautiful woman in the kingdom fall in love with you.’

‘Laurel’, Felicity said. ‘Everybody knows Laurel is the most beautiful woman in the kingdom. And she got married yesterday.’

‘Yes’, the witch smirked. ‘However, for a man, the most beautiful woman in the kingdom is the one that he loves.’

Oliver locked eyes with Felicity then, and they were both crying. They barely heared the witch bidding them goodbye, telling Oliver that his parents will probably come to take him home.

Felicity was the first one to move, stretching a hand towards him, and he was quick to take it, and bring her in as close as he could, kissing her with all the love he had for her.


	118. Beauty and the Beast - part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys know I don’t like writing follow-ups. But anons kept asking for a follow-up of the last chapter, [Beauty and the Beast](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2541998/chapters/9897866). Even if it’s short. So I caved. Just this once, let’s not make a habbit out of this =). But here ya go. A short continuation, of how Felicity and Oliver’s lives continued.

Felicity didn’t want to rush into things, and Oliver agreed with her.

‘This is good, we’re good’, she said. ‘I don’t want to screw up.’

‘I don’t want to screw up either’, he responded. ‘And I need a while, to get back to normal.’

So Felicity stayed in her cottage at the end of town while Oliver moved back into the castle. She kept working for Laurel, while Oliver started spending most of his days by his fathers’ side, learning everything he could.

They saw each other each night, Oliver kept walking Felicity home. He ditched his guard and put on a cloak with a hood to prevent someone from recognizing him,  and made the best out of the walk. Every night, Felicity would invite him in, but every night, Oliver would leave her with a sweet kiss.

⌂⌂⌂

The first time they bumped into each other in the castle, she was with Laurel, who instantly started talking at Oliver, not giving him a moment to even say hello. He spoke with her, hating himself for ignoring Felicity, for the way she stood two steps behind Laurel, with her head down and hands clenched.

But after Laurel stopped talking, after Oliver politely bit her goodbye, he made a point in saying hello to Felicity.

She startled, looking up at him with big eyes. ‘My lo-ord’, she managed to stammer, making Oliver shake his head.

‘Don’t call me that, I’m far from it.’

Felicity gulped. ‘You’re really not, though.’

‘For you, I am’, he smiled, and it took a while, but he saw Felicity calm down. So he kissed her cheek and went on his way, completely ignoring the way Laurel was gaping.

Later that night, Felicity told him that Laurel was scandalized. But Felicity explained, that they met while Oliver was away, and in the end, Laurel said she could see so much love in Felicity's eyes, that she was happy for them. 

⌂⌂⌂

The first time Oliver introduced Felicity as more than just the maid, he told the Queen and King that she was the reason the curse broke.

Felicity was red as a tomato, her body shaking slightly.

It only got worse when Oliver’s mother hugged her, thanking her over and over again for everything she has done.

‘You’re not upset?’, was the first thing Felicity stammered out. ‘I’m a maid, for god’s sake.’

The Queen laughed, and even the King chuckled. It was him that spoke, putting a hand on his son’s shoulder.

‘Our son’s happiness is more important that any title.’

Felicity started crying, and Oliver wasn’t far from it.

⌂⌂⌂

The first time Oliver invited Felicity to a ball, she refused for a whole week, saying that she didn’t know how to act during these things and it would be very bad, for a maid to appear at a ball.

Oliver cornered her one evening, her and Laurel both.

‘Do you think you could manage with a substitute for Felicity on the day of the ball?’, he asked Laurel, ignoring the panicked look Felicity was sending him.

‘Why?’, Laurel narrowed her eyes.

‘Because she is my future wife, and eventually, she will have to learn how to act during formal events.’.

After that, he turned to smile at Felicity. ‘Even though I couldn’t care less about how you act. But I know you want to do things properly.’

Felicity didn’t refuse to go to the ball after that. And Laurel started giving Felicity small hints that would help her.

To the ball, Felicity wore a bright red gown, and her hair up in complicated braids and Oliver never left her side. By the end of the night, everybody in court feel a bit in love with Felicity.

⌂⌂⌂

The first time Oliver spent the night at Felicity’s cottage, he woke up sore all over, with Felicity grinning slyly down at him.

⌂⌂⌂

The first time Felicity spent the night at the castle, in Oliver’s room, the Queen insisted she’d eat breakfast with them.

It was then when Laurel announced that it was getting too weird, having the future queen as a maid, so she kindly fired Felicity.

‘Oh thank god’, Felicity breathed out. ‘I’ve wanted to buy Digg’s store for ages.’

⌂⌂⌂

Felicity brought the store from Digg, and hired a kid named Barry to help her out with it.

But on the nights when she wasn’t sleeping at the castle, Oliver was sleeping at her cottage.

⌂⌂⌂

Even when she moved permanently at the castle, Felicity still spent her days at the shop.

⌂⌂⌂

At their wedding, Felicity refused to have a maid. Still, she looked as gorgeous as ever and Oliver fell in love with her again.

⌂⌂⌂

They still spent some nights at the cottage, when they just wanted a break from everything.

⌂⌂⌂

When Oliver was officially crowned King, and Felicity was officially crowned Queen, the witch that started it all was there, telling them that her name was Sara, and it was a lovely name for their future baby girl.

⌂⌂⌂

However, their first child was a son. He had his father’s looks and his mother’s wits, and when he turned 10, he told his parents that he will be an even better King than his father.

⌂⌂⌂

When Felicity died, Oliver followed after another day.

During the next week, everybody from their kingdom came by the cottage, and planted a flower in the garden.

The now king asked the witch to put a spell on the garden, so that it will always be bloomed, alive and in color, just as his parent’s love was.


	119. You are my sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _Could you do an olicity prompt were one of them is de-aged, possibly by a metahuman... so maybe include flash._

‘What the fuck?’, Digg says, with feeling.

Nobody answers.

‘What the hell?’, Oliver goes on.

Nobody answers.

‘It can’t be, can it?’, Digg asks, unconvinced.

Felicity starts crying.

Well, the toddler who now sits on the ground, in the middle of a pile of clothes that Felicity was wearing three seconds ago.

She keeps crying, and they all just stare at her, frozen to the spot. It gave the man who touched Felicity enough time to jump in a car and run away.

She keeps crying, her wails loud and little face scrunched up and red. When the toddler extends her hands in front of her, Oliver rushes to pick her up.

He arranges the now naked toddler, with Felicity’s feet around his waist and her hands around his neck, and he starts pacing, slightly jumping up and down and rubbing his hands on the baby’s back.

After Felicity calms down a bit, leaning her head on his shoulder, still whimpering every now and then, Oliver turns towards Digg.

‘Call Barry.’

◦-◦

Caitlin and Barry were in the Foundry an hour later.

After a thorough physical from Caitlin, they were all relieved when she announced that Felicity was physically fine. However, that didn’t change the fact that Felicity was now a  year old toddler, that didn’t seem to know them or understand what has happened.

They were all very lost, looking hopelessly at the toddler sitting on the floor, dressed in a tank top that was tied down at her knees.

So Caitlin took charge.

‘Digg, go to the store. We need essentials and a couple of changes of clothes, just in case. Considering you’re the only one of us who actually has a child, I think you’re the best choice.’

John wordlessly left.

‘Barry, Oliver, you guys start working on tracking the metahuman.’, Caitlin went on. ‘I’ll take care of Felicity.’

They all nodded, but made no move.

‘Should we call her mom?’, Barry asked slowly.

‘No’, Oliver said strongly. ‘Donna doesn’t need to know. Not… yet. She wouldn’t understand.’

‘That’s for the best’, Caitlin tilted her head, turning around to pick Felicity up.

◦-◦

The toddler fell asleep a few minutes later, in a pile made out of a couple of Oliver’s hoodies, with her little butt sticking in the air and her legs tucked under it.

Caitlin sat down on the floor next to her, taking a million pictures, while Oliver and Barry started looking for the metahuman.

Well, Barry started looking for the metahuman. Oliver tried to, but his eyes moved to Felicity’s sleeping form every minute.

◦-◦

When Digg returned, beyond the essentials, he brought a pink onesie with a sparkly unicorn on it, a purple dress with a puffy skirt, a t-shirt that said “smartest kid ever”, one that said “I want cupcakes” and a Barbie one. He also got a blue jumper with tiny white hearts on it, two different pairs of pink jeans, a pair of black mini converses, a toy mobile phone and a bear plushie.

Barry was laughing so hard there were tears in his eyes, Caitlin kept smiling and saying _awwhhh_ , and Oliver was glaring.

◦-◦

Digg refused to be the one to deal with diapers or to get her dressed, on account that when she’ll get back to normal, Felicity would be mortified.

So Caitlin was the one in charge of that, as all the men turned their backs.

Of course, that’s when Cisco came in, having decided he really wanted to see baby Felicity, not keep an eye on the lab. So he came down just as Caitlin was bent over a table, reciting all the bones in the human body with a sweet voice, following a simple song, as she was putting a diaper on Felicity. Felicity, who seemed to be enjoying herself, because she kept giggling and screeching happily.

‘This is the cutest thing I have ever seen’, he said in an awed voice.

Caitlin didn’t falter, kept on singing. However, the song changed.

> _Awh, yes, uncle Cisco is here._   
>  _To feed you junk food_   
>  _And call you funny names._   
>  _With uncle Barry on his team,_   
>  _They’ll make you the coolest baby!_   
>  _Ever._   
>  _Yes, yes, yes,_   
>  _You’ll be the coolest baby_   
>  _In the whole world!_   
>  _And with Oliver taking care of you,_   
>  _Not uncle Oliver,_   
>  _That’s too weird._   
>  _With the Arrow taking care of you,_   
>  _You’ll rule the world!_   
>  _Itty bitty Felicity_   
>  _You’ll rule the world!_

The song ended in a flourish, with Caitlin picking up the now fully dressed Felicity, twirling her around a couple of times, as the toddler screeched delightedly.

When Caitlin turned back to the men, they were all staring. Cisco was shocked and in awe, Diggle was highly amused, Oliver was just blinking really fast and Barry was filming everything.

Caitlin giggled, but she was grinning as she made her way towards Cisco, handed Felicity to him. He didn’t hesitate in grabbing the toddler, which was wearing pink jeans and the “I want cupcakes” shirt. Cisco made his way to the closest chair, sitting down on it and making Felicity stand up on his knees.

After they just looked at each other for a while, Cisco grinned.

‘You are the cutest baby I have ever seen’, he said in a very high pitched voice.

Felicity babbled something at that, and Cisco felt compelled to blow a raspberry onto her tummy. She responded with burying her tiny fists into Cisco’s long hair, and pulling at it.

But Cisco was laughing, and Caitlin was smiling softly at them. When she turned around, Barry was still shamelessly filming them, Digg was laughing silently, and Oliver looked completely terrified.

‘We should go somewhere else’, Caitlin said. ‘The Foundry isn’t really a suitable place for a child.’

‘Maybe it’ll help to go to her apartment?’, Barry helpfully supplied. ‘Being someplace familiar might do her some good.’

Caitlin nodded, and looked to Oliver. He was silent for a couple of seconds, still looking frightened; until he seemed to figure out they were waiting for his word, because he quickly nodded.

‘I’ll go get the keys.’

◦-◦

Digg drove Cisco and Caitlin to Felicity’s apartment, leaving Oliver and Barry back at the Foundry, to keep on looking for the metahuman. After John left, Cisco poked around the apartment, with Felicity in his arms, as Caitlin prepared a bottle of milk, but some sandwiches for the adults as well.

◦-◦

45 minutes later, a slightly embarrassed Oliver was knocking at the door.

‘They kicked me out’, he said. ‘Out of my own secret headquarters.’

Caitlin just raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.

‘You were getting in their way, weren’t you?’, Cisco snickered.

‘It’s not that I don’t trust you two’, Oliver sighed. ‘But I can’t… focus if I know Felicity’s not safe.’

Caitlin and Cisco shared a meaningful look, but neither of them said anything. Wordlessly, Caitlin all but shoved Felicity into Oliver’s arms. He startled and, once again, looked completely terrified.

‘Come on, Oliver’, Caitlin rolled her eyes. ‘You have a baby sister, you know the drill. Plus, she seems to like you.’

Felicity was sitting comfortably with her feet around Oliver’s waist, looking up at him with big eyes. She was running her fingers through his stubble, giggling all the while.

When Felicity struggled against his hold a bit, until she could wrap her hands around Oliver’s neck and hug him properly, he just kind of melted, deflating completely.

Caitlin cooed out loud at that.

◦-◦

An hour later, Felicity was sleeping in Oliver’s arms, with her head tucked into the crook of his neck.

‘You should lie down, dude’, Cisco whispered, putting a couple of throw pillows onto one side of the couch.

Oliver hesitated, but he did eventually lie down, arranging Felicity until she was safely tucked in between the back of the couch and himself. Caitlin put a blanket over the both of them, and managed to drag Cisco into the kitchen, but only after he took a couple of pictures.

Felicity slept for two and a half hours. Oliver didn’t.

◦-◦

When she woke up, everybody was faced with the sight of sleepy Felicity. In her unicorn onesie, snuffling her nose and rubbing at her eyes.

‘If Felicity ever has a daughter’, Cisco said slowly, ‘she is going to absolutely rule us, she is going to be our Queen.’

‘If Felicity ever has a daughter’, Caitlin pointed out, ‘her name might just be Queen.’

Oliver opened his mouth to say something, but then Felicity crawled over to sit in his lap, so he didn’t.

◦-◦

When Barry and Digg came over a couple of hours later, they found everybody in the middle of the room, sitting in a giant pillow fort.

Oliver had the decency to look sheepish and say it was Cisco’s idea.

Diggle glared at him in disappointment, while Barry just shrugged and crawled his way over to join them.

‘We got the metahuman’, he told them, as he tickled Felicity. ‘He’s safely locked up in the pipeline, promising that she’ll be back to normal in the morning.’

‘So what?’, Oliver asked. ‘We just wait?’

‘Yup’, Barry grinned. ‘That, and we make the most out of having a baby Felicity running around.’

◦-◦

They just played with her, in turns, taking breaks only for Caitlin to change Felicity’s diaper, and for food. There were a lot of pictures on each of their phones , and Felicity seemed very happy.

She spent the entire time laughing and giggling, except for when she was in Oliver’s arms. Then, she would quiet down and just hug him. Oliver let her, of course he did, and at one point, Barry said, out loud, that he has never seen Oliver as calm, as content as he was now.

Oliver didn’t really say anything, he was too busy letting Felicity rub her tiny hands all over his stubble.

A couple of hours later, they were all just sitting in a circle around the living room, the former vestiges of a pillow fort lying around.

Caitlin and Cisco were lying on the floor, side by side, with her head resting on his shoulder, his arm absently rubbing circles on her back. Barry was sitting on one end of the couch, phone still firmly in hand, while Digg was on the other side, with the tv remote in his hand.

Oliver was sitting cross legged on the floor, with Felicity in his lap. She kept yawning every other minute, her eyes dripping closed.

‘We should let her sleep in her bed’, Caitlin said. ‘So that she doesn’t freak out in the morning.’

‘You should probably take off her clothes, too.’, Cisco added, not even opening his eyes.

Caitlin wordlessly got up and took Felicity from Oliver’s hands, but five minutes later, she cheekily called for him to put Felicity to bed.

When he got to her bedroom, Felicity was in the middle of the bed, surrounded by pillows to prevent her from falling off during the night, covered in a fluffy comforter.

Caitlin winked at him. ‘I’m pretty sure she wants you to sing her to sleep.’

Oliver narrowed his eyes. ‘It’s not like she told you that.’

‘Call it women’s intuition.’

He just rolled his eyes, as Caitlin kept grinning cheekily.

But after she left the room, Oliver sat down on the bed, leaning over Felicity’s tiny body, with both arms resting on either side of her. She looked up at him with big eyes, babbling softly, and her hands were on his stubble as soon as she could reach it.

Oliver started singing softly, [You Are My Sunshine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cGa3zFRqDn4). 

As he sang, he softly ran a finger over Felicity’s face, from her forehead, down to the tip of her nose. She stopped babbling, and closed her eyes, but her hands stayed on his face a while longer.

Oliver sang the song twice, until he was certain Felicity was asleep. He stayed in the bedroom a while longer.

Unknown to him, their friends were all huddled outside of the bedroom, listening to him sing. Caitlin took Cisco’s hand. Barry kept grinning. John shook his head and went back to the living room to call Lyla.

 ◦-◦

They all made base in the living room, Digg and Barry on the couch, with their feet propped up on the coffee table, Oliver on the floor near the window, and Caitlin and Cisco in the middle of what used to be the pillow fort.

If anybody found it weird, that Caitlin all but plastered herself to Cisco’s side and covered them up with a blanket, nobody said anything about it, a single look from Barry stopping them.

However, Cisco said something, a minute after they shut off the lights.

‘Gosh I want babies.’

John chuckled. ‘A child is the best thing that could ever happen to you.’

‘Oh god’, Barry groaned. ‘Can you imagine it? Tiny little Cisco’s running around the lab.’

‘It wouldn’t be just Cisco’, Oliver pointed out. ‘The mothers genes would have a say in it.’

There was a lengthy pause.

‘I’m not gonna say it’, Barry whispered.

‘It’s fine’, John snorted. ‘We’re all thinking it.’

Caitlin huffed.

A minute later, Cisco sighed. ‘Gosh I want babies.’

‘That can be arranged’, they all heard Caitlin whisper, even if they weren’t supposed to.

◦-◦

In the morning, Cisco is the first one to wake up. He takes his time, blinking sleepily at Caitlin, who is sprawled on top of him. When his eyes roam over the room, he startles seeing Felicity.

She’s wearing pajamas, sitting on a bar stool in front of the tv.

‘Are you okay?’, he mouths.

She smiles, nodding. ‘I’m so thankful for you guys.’

Upon hearing her voice, no matter how low it was, Oliver startles awake, her name on his lips even before he opened his eyes.

‘I’m okay’, Felicity says with conviction. ‘Very okay.’

Then, she claps her hands, waking everybody up. ‘I say pancakes for breakfast, sound good?’

◦-◦

After Felicity got her hands on the pictures (without actually deleting them, surprisingly), and after Team Flash went back to Central City, they didn’t really talk about it. Life just went on.

But, the next time Oliver got hurt, after Felicity patched him up, she lingered when she was done, absently running her palm and fingers over his jaw.

As she walked away, Oliver couldn’t help but smile and mumble You Are My Sunshine under his breath.

◦-◦

A decade later, there was a certain moment when Oliver remembered the metahuman who de-aged Felicity.

He remembered it while sitting on their porch, with a five year old boy running around the garden. Mini Oliver, his mind supplied, remembering Barry’s words, because the child had a striking resemblance to Oliver, the same hair and bushy brows, and a toy bow on his back.

However, as he said 10 years ago, the mothers genes also had a say in it. Because their child wanted his glasses to look exactly like his mothers’, and he was just as smart as her, and as caring.

Oliver couldn’t help but grab Felicity’s hand then, sweetly singing You Are My Sunshine to his wife, making her laugh.


	120. Photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _Idk if you take prompts based off songs, but if you do could you please write one inspired from["photograp - ed sheeran"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xr3OmKy2ZFc)? thanks!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhm. Loosely based on that song.

They’ve known each other for years. They know how the other one thinks, what they liked, what they hated, the way they reacted to certain things.

They know how the other one looks when they were exhausted, when they’ve spent hours getting ready for an event. They know how the other one looks when they are angry, when they are happy, afraid, and in love.

They’ve known each other for years.

But now, sitting in a motel room with Felicity, the first night after they left Starling City, Oliver learns something new about her.

About Felicity and her photographs.

○҉

It starts out small. Felicity coming into the bathroom as Oliver is getting ready for bed, taking a picture of the two of them in the mirror, as he’s brushing his teeth. ‘For Thea’, she says, so Oliver didn’t question in.

The next day, Felicity takes a picture of them as they’re waiting in line at a gas station.

The day after that, it’s a selfie in the car.

And it just goes on. Every day, Felicity would, at some point, take a picture of them.

҉○

Oliver didn’t really think much about it, until the first time Felicity opened her laptop.

As her wallpaper, there was a picture of the two of them and Digg, a screencap from a video, probably. They were clearly at a QC press conference, though Oliver couldn’t pinpoint which one. He was wearing a light gray suit, sitting up front at a presidium. Felicity was by his right, two steps behind him, wearing the red dress with a triangle cut at the cleavage, and Digg was to Oliver’s left, a few more steps behind.

Oliver was focused, on what he was saying, probably, but Felicity was smiling, smirking really, sharing an amused look with Digg.

It was a pretty amazing picture, Oliver though. Described their relationship to a T.

‘Shut up’, Felicity said, even if Oliver didn’t say anything out loud.

He still didn’t say anything, just sweetly kissed her cheek.

But, a couple of hours later, when Felicity was asleep, Oliver couldn’t help but pick up Felicity’s laptop and browse through it. There was a folder called ‘TA pics’, which Oliver translated as _Team Arrow pictures_.

The folder was password protected, but Oliver, on a whim, typed in the last code they had to the Foundry. It worked.

There were over 1000 pictures, not just of the three of them, but of Thea and Roy, Sara and even Laurel.

Oliver had no idea how Felicity managed to gather them all. There were pictures from tabloids, from various security footage and interviews. But there were even pictures that were clearly taken by her, Oliver had no idea when.

The best part, though, were the names of the pictures: _me and mr arrow_ (a picture of the two of them), _me and big bro_ (a picture of her and Digg), _queen bamf_ (a picture of sara), _princess bamf_ (a picture of Laurel), _mini arrow_ (a picture of Thea). There were quite a few pictures of Felicity and Oliver, with names varying from _me and the asshole_ to _we’re so cute ohgod_. Then, the pictures that were just of Oliver were named with things like _that smile_ , _those abs_ , _them eyes_ , _that ass_ ,but also things like _goodgod_ , _how are you even real_ , _I hate your stupid face_ , and one memorable shot of Oliver shirtless in the Foundry was named _I want to sit on your stupid face_.

Oliver laughed so hard he woke Felicity up. She wasn’t upset, though, she just blushed furiously and started babbling away, making bad excuses for herself and growing more and more frustrated with every word. Oliver silenced her with a long kiss, and a few minutes later, made her sit on his face.

○҉

When they went back to Starling City, went back to being Team Arrow and fighting the good fight, Oliver knew now to keep an eye out for Felicity and her photographs.

At first, she slowly but surely brought frames in the Foundry. A new picture every other day, Felicity wordlessly putting it up. At the same time, Oliver noticed that the amount of pictures in Felicity’s apartment was also growing.

And, now that he knew what to look for, he noticed Felicity taking pictures of their team. He didn’t say anything, but he made sure to always grin her way when her phone was out.

҉○

The moment when Oliver realized how important these photographs were for Felicity was a couple of months later.

They were at her apartment, having ordered pizza and Oliver realized he forgot his wallet in the car. Felicity was in the shower, but yelled at him to pay the pizza guy with money from her wallet.

He did so, but didn’t put the wallet back in her purse, because there were two pictures in it, visible only if you knew where to look.

There was a picture of a toddler-Felicity with her mother and father. And there was the picture she took on the first day of their road trip, when Oliver was brushing his teeth.

His emotions hit him like a train, and he stared at the pictures until Felicity came out of the shower and anxiously asked him what was wrong.

When she saw what he was looking at, Felicity smiled.

‘That’s the only picture of my dad that I have’, she admitted. ‘He’s a jerk, but he was a good father, at the beginning.’

‘You put me next to him’, Oliver said, still in shock.

‘Of course I did’, Felicity smiled up at him. ‘You’re the most important man in my life. If I can’t have you by my side every minute of every day, the least I can do is keep that moment close by.’, she pointed at the picture. ‘We were happy.’

Oliver slowly put her wallet away, and then quickly wrapped his arms around Felicity.

‘I’m still happy’, he felt the need to say, making Felicity giggle.

҉○

It didn’t take long, for Oliver to inherit Felicity’s obsession  with photographs. It only got worse when they had their first child.

But the moments when they opened up Felicity’s laptop and scrolled through the pictures of their friends and family, those were the moments that, in the end, Oliver cherished the most in his life.


	121. The bite either turns you, or kills you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1) Anon asked: one of the members of Team Arrow gets sick, preferably Roy, and the rest of Team Arrow end up taking care of him? Especially Felicity and Oliver.
> 
> 2) whitewolfwithgreeneyes asked: Can you write a kind of fix it thing with Roy please where he stays in Starling?????? 
> 
> 3)Fanfict_imagination asked: Could you do a chapter with the bratva not exactly an au but the team on a bratva mission but a crossover! (Teen wolf or supernatural I will take either! )
> 
> Here we go. Angst. Blood. Teen Wolf. Bratva. Roy. Olicity. 6300 words.

When Felicity and Oliver returned to Starling City, they found the team working, as she put it, like a well oiled machine.

They also found Roy. It was hard for him to explain why he came back, even though it was dangerous for him to be seen. He said that it was all about Felicity and Oliver. After Thea updated Roy on what happened, he decided that if Felicity and Oliver could do it, could be happy, then so could he.

But, on complete opposite of the couple, he was tired of running.

Of course everybody welcomed him back with extended hands, especially Thea. So Roy moved in with her, promising Oliver to be careful, and live as hidden as possible. They also asked Cisco to upgrade the Arsenal suit, in the same style he created the Green Arrow one.

ααα

Two weeks later, they found out about the existence of werewolves, when one of them attacked Oliver during his patrol.

He tried fighting the wolf, but Oliver quickly understood that the monster was far stronger than him, and faster. And his arrows didn’t seem to be doing anything.

So he ran. Shot three smoke screen arrows at the wolf’s feet, and ran.

Everybody freaked out back at the Foundry. Felicity tried her best to find any mention of what could pass at real life werewolves online, but she wasn’t successful. Digg and Roy read article after article of werewolf lore. Thea and Laurel kept training in the background, doing their best to ignore them. Oliver kept making rounds between them.

They were all startled when the proximity alert on the back entrance went off.

‘It’s some kids’, Felicity said, highly confused.

There were three people sitting in front of the door, just frowning at it. Three teenagers, a boy wearing a plaid shirt, one who looked even younger than him, that was anxiously wringing his fingers, and a gorgeous young woman, wearing heels and her hair in a complicated braid. And a step in front of them was a man, who looked older than them, about Felicity's age, better built and with stubble.

Felicity turned on the microphone attached to the door.

‘Are you sure this is the place?’, one of the guys asked asked, clearly dubious.

‘Yes, Stiles’, the older man rolled his eyes, ‘this is where the scent ends, straight through that door.’

‘He’s right’, the youngest boy said.

‘There’s a lot of death here’, the girl said, looking down towards the alley way. ‘There _has been_ a lot of death here.’

‘So we’re probably in the right place’, the Stiles kid sighed.

Then, he looked straight at the camera. The others followed his line of sight.

‘Think they can hear us?’, Stiles asked, slowly.

‘Yes’, the older guy said. ‘I can hear them hearing us.’

Stiles scrunched up his face, but then shook his head and took a step forward.

‘Yo, Arrow!’, he yelled. ‘Or is it Green Arrow, now? Anyway. Uh. Hi! We… come in peace?’

The girl slapped the back of his neck, and as he paused to glare at her, the older man took the opportunity to shove him aside.

‘We know you’re in there’, he said to the camera, ‘and we mean no harm. We just want to help with your… ‘

‘Creature infestation’, Stiles helpfully supplied. ‘Dog problem?’

The older man rolled his eyes, again, but ultimately, nodded.

‘We’re not armed’, he added.

Oliver shared a look with Felicity, who has been furiously typing away since she turned the microphone on.

‘Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar and Lydia Martin’, she started rattling out quickly. ‘From Beacon Hills, California. Stiles is the Sheriff’s son, Lydia’s parents are divorced, Liam moved there a year ago and Derek… Pfew, he’s originally from there, left with his sister after their whole family died in a fire, came back to find her dead, then he moved around, to and from Beacon Hills, but he’s been there since Stiles and Lydia graduated. Liam’s younger than them.’

‘Anything else?’, Oliver gruffly asked, ignoring the way Stiles and Derek were bickering on the monitor.

‘Well’, Felicity gulped, ‘the local Police department has a suspiciously well secured file titled Lycan Project, only the Sheriff and a deputy have access to it. And…’

She fell silent when she opened the pictures.

‘Holy fuck’, Roy breathed out. ‘That’s horrible.’

‘I think we should let them in.’, Felicity said in a small voice.

‘Can we trust them?’, Digg gruffly asked, pointedly looking at Oliver.

‘I think we need to’, Laurel said. ‘We don’t know how to deal with werewolves. Clearly, they do.’

‘Plus’, Thea added, ‘they don’t seem too… powerful. We could take them out.’

As she talked, they all looked back to the camera feed. Liam and Lydia were a step behind, she with her arms crossed and a sour look on her face, him looking anxiously at her, while Derek and Stiles were both talking, yelling really, so fast that nobody could actually understand what they were saying.

‘Maybe I should go down?’, Felicity said. ‘If they are evil, they’ll hesitate in killing sweet, lil’ ol’ me.’

Everybody turned to look at her then, with various disapproving looks.

‘On that note’, Thea said slowly, ‘I should go, cause I do know how to defend myself. Plus, I’m closer to their age.’

Oliver sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, but nodded.

ααα

Stiles and Derek startled when the door opened, instinctively taking a step back and stopped talking.

‘Hello there’, Thea said sweetly. ‘May I help you?’

‘Did you hear us?’, Stiles asked, and she nodded.

‘Yes, and right now, you sound pretty crazy. Love your shoes, by the way’, she briefly looked at Lydia.

‘Full disclosure’, Stiles said, ‘they’re werewolves’, he pointed at Derek and Liam, ‘she’s a banshee and I’m… a Sheriff’s kid. We saw the Arrow fighting that werewolf, and we tracked him down to here. Well, after we tracked down that werewolf to his base. And on that note, do you know about something called a Bratva?’

Derek sighed. ‘You have no diplomacy, whatsoever.’

‘And you just completely signaled us out, which is a bad thing for a supernatural creature’, Lydia added.

Stiles rolled his eyes.

‘That’s Thea Queen’, he said like she wasn’t right in front of him, ‘and we followed the Arrow here, so clearly the Arrow is Oliver Queen. Which I’ve suspected for a couple of years now. Anyway, we had more information that they did. Now, we’re on the same level. Which is a good thing, right?’, Stiles looked to Thea for confirmation.

‘We’re sorry’, Liam said in a small voice, making Thea look at him. ‘We know this is a lot, but we need help?! And so do you. So… may we please come in?’

‘We don’t trust you’, Thea narrowed her eyes. ‘For all we know, that other werewolf could have sent you here to kill us.’

Derek flashed his eyes and let his claws extend, casually toying with them in front of his face.

‘Understandable. However’, he raised an eyebrow, ‘if we would have wanted you dead, you would have already been dead.’

When Thea didn’t say anything, just stared Derek down, Stiles pointedly stepped between them.

‘He’s got a point, but we really just want to help you catch that bastard. We’ve been following him since Beacon Hills, and he’s killed a lot of people on the way.’

‘You couldn’t catch him yourself?’, Thea asked.

Stiles shook his head.

‘He has a lot of resources’, Lydia said. ‘We… don’t know how he does it.’

‘Bratva, probably’, Thea sighed, looking towards the camera.

‘So you do know what that is’, Stiles said, a bit of excitement seeping through.

‘Come on, then’, Thea sighed. ‘We can talk downstairs.’

With that, she opened the door to the Foundry.

ααα

After introductions were made, and no hands were shaken, they were sitting in two lines, across from each other. Team Arrow on one side, Team Werewolf on the other.

Except for Stiles. Stiles was jumping around the space.

‘Don’t touch that’, Oliver gruffly said when he extended a hand for one of the arrows. ‘Or that.’, he sighed.

‘Deja-vu’, Roy mumbled under his breath. ‘Why are you staring?’, he glared at Lydia, who quickly blinked and look away.

‘You look a lot like someone we used to know’, Derek said, slowly. ‘But you’re not him’, he said more to Lydia than the others. ‘You smell different.’

‘I don’t smell’, Roy blinked.

‘Everybody smells’, Liam said. ‘In a different way, underneath all the body wash and detergent and things. And-‘

‘Okay’, Felicity interrupted him. ‘Could you, please, for the love of everything that is holy, explain the werewolf thing? Because I’m freaking out.’

‘You should explain’, Derek softly nudged Lydia.

And she did. They were all silent, as she quickly explained the basic of werewolves, briefly talking about her banshee powers. When she was done, everybody was silent for a few, long moments.

It was Roy who spoke first. ‘That is terrifying.’

‘It’s not so bad’, Liam shrugged. ‘Once you get used to it and you learn control.’

‘Oh’, he said after a beat, upon seeing their expressions. ‘You meant that… you’re terrified of us.’

‘You’re adorable’, Felicity couldn’t help but say, making Liam blush.

‘But yes’, Laurel said. ‘You’re… monsters.’

‘Not all monsters do monstrous things’, Lydia said around a smile. ‘All we’ve ever done was try to help. And that’s why we’re here.’

‘We all understand why you don’t trust us’, Stiles joined the conversation. ‘But you kind of have to work with us, here. I mean, we’re gonna go after the wolf anyway, and I know you wanna do that too, considering this is your city. We should work together, you can tell us about whatever the Bratva is, and we can tell you how to put a werewolf down, and help you with the’, he waved a hand at Derek and Liam, ‘manpower. Or, rather, clawpower.’

Felicity and Oliver shared a long look. A too long look, but Team Arrow knew they weren’t supposed to interrupt, that there was an entire conversation happening. Team Werewolf just kept frowning.

‘The Bratva is the Russian mob’, Oliver finally said, pulling his collar down to reveal the tattoo. ‘I used to be a captain.’

‘Used to?’, Derek narrowed his eyes.

‘We had a falling out.’

‘Ah’, Stiles clicked his tongue, ‘so they probably hate you now and they’ll kill you on sight.’

‘Probably’, Oliver said, gruffly. ‘Well, they’ll try to.’

At that, Stiles turned to look at Derek, with a very sour look on his face. ‘You’ll get along just fine’, he sighed, making the wolf glare.

‘We need information’, Lydia brought them back on track. ‘Why is the wolf working with the Bratva?’

‘For’, Oliver said. ‘Working for the Bratva. Nobody works _with_ the Bratva.’

‘Whatever’, Lydia rolled her eyes.

‘We don’t have a name, do we?’, Felicity asked. ‘Of the wolf, or the people he met at base?’

‘Alexei Raminoff and Evgheni Krei.’, Derek said, his accent perfect. ‘Those are the only names I heard.’

‘On it’, Felicity said, moving to her computers.

‘I’m hungry’, Stiles said, making Derek and Lydia both facepalm.

‘Me too’, Roy said, making John and Laurel facepalm.

Thea just grinned. ‘Great, then you’ll help me make some sandwiches upstairs.’

ααα

‘What do you mean you can’t find anything?’, Oliver gruffly said an hour later.

‘I mean’, Felicity sighed, ‘that there is literally nothing, anywhere, about the two names Derek heard.’

‘That’s not possible, Felicity.’

‘I know’, she angrily said. ‘But I tried everywhere! Local and national Police data bases, FBI, CIA, NSA, Interpol, you name it, I hacked it, there’s nothing! Not even on Argus.’

‘You can do that?’, Stiles asked, staring at Felicity with big eyes.

‘I just did’, she waved him off, ‘and for nothing. There is literally nothing on neither of them.’

‘What about the wolf?’, Digg said. ‘You could-‘

‘Get video footage from cctv’, Felicity said nodding along, already turning back to her computer, ‘and use _that_ picture to run through the databases.’

‘And you should-‘, Oliver tried, Felicity interrupting him, once again without turning to look at him.

‘Run that through the face recognition software, in case he runs away.’

‘Will you marry me?’, Stiles asked in an awed voice, making everybody turn to look at him.

Everybody, except Felicity.

‘Not really, your dad would kill me’, Felicity shrugged. ‘I’m too old for you. And he’ll probably kill you, if you get involved with a hacker.’

‘It would be a step up from the were-coyote that spent 8 years in her animal form’, Derek said, making all of Team Arrow turn to look at him.

‘She was my cousin’, he said, slowly. ‘I didn’t know that, at the time.’

‘You weren’t even there at the time’, Stiles rolled his eyes.

When nobody said anything in response to that, Liam turned towards Felicity and fake-whispered that Derek leaving town was still a touchy subject.

‘That, I get’, Felicity glared at Oliver, who just sighed and urged her back to work.

She rolled her eyes, but did so. A few minutes later, Felicity raised her fist in triumph.

‘Got it! His name is Lance Fur-…’, she frowned. ‘Furminterr.’

Derek let out a long sigh, that made Stiles snap his head to him.

‘You know him?’

‘Not… exactly’, Derek winced. ‘I know that he’s part of a pack of werewolves, that are mercenaries.’

‘I guess that means the same in your world that it does in ours?’, Felicity asked, making Derek blink at her.

‘Yes’, he said slowly. ‘Killers for hire. I had a run in with one of them, barely made it out alive. They’re ruthless, have no morals, but what they do have is a lot of training.’

‘So the Bratva realized they couldn’t kill you themselves’, Roy said to Oliver, ‘so they brought in a supernatural killing machine.’

‘Seems like it’, Oliver grunted.

‘Then what do we do?’, Felicity asked, anxiousness clear.

‘Even if we manage to stop this werewolf’, Laurel pointed out, ‘what’s to say they won’t send another one after Oliver? Or something worse?’

‘Worse than a werewolf?’, Roy pulled a face.

‘There are worst things than a werewolf’, Lydia pointed out. ‘Trust me when I say that you really don’t want to know.’

‘We need a plan’, Derek said with authority.

Oliver regarded him for a few seconds, but he did nod.

ααα

The plan wasn’t much of a plan. They’d just go in guns and claws and arrow blazing, killing the werewolf and hopefully managing to talk to someone in charge.

After a long discussion that was more yells that whispers, it was decided that Laurel and Thea will stay back with Felicity. Team Werewolf convinced them that they weren’t strong enough to face a werewolf, they still lacked the experience needed for a human to fight a supernatural creature.

They tried to argue, that Stiles and Lydia didn’t have powers either, but they were quick to explain what a kung-fu knowing banshee could do, and what Stiles could do with a pack of wolfsbane and mountain ash.  That, alongside a few pointed words from Oliver, got them to agree.

ααα

Even though Felicity gave everyone comms, they didn’t hear the fight. It was clear that everybody turned them off when the fight actually started, and Felicity, Laurel and Thea were left in the dark, waiting for a sign.

It came half an hour later, with Oliver gruffly telling Felicity to get the med kit. He refused to say who was hurt, and how, and that, more than anything, scared them the most.

ααα

For a second, Felicity froze when she saw who came down the stairs of the Foundry first.

Derek, covered in blood, carrying an unconscious Roy. Then, the details of the scene registered. Roy’s shredded suit, the biggest hole being in the torso, the great bite mark on his skin, the black blood dripping from it.

Then, Thea screamed, and that got Felicity moving.

She yelled at Derek to put him down on one of the metal tables, and she then wordlessly hooked Roy up to the heart monitor. His pulse was slow, but steady.

Felicity did the best she could. Gave him a shot of epinephrine, a blood bag to make up for the one he lost, and then she started cleaning up his wound, doing her best to ignore the way Thea was crying and whispering words of love.

For 15 minutes, she cleaned the wound. She tried to. But the blood wasn’t stopping.

It wasn’t even blood. It was a bit thicker than blood, and it was black. And it wasn’t pouring just from Roy’s bite mark, but from his ears and mouth too.  And he was unconscious, and his heart beat kept slowing down, and Felicity wasn’t even able to clean off the stupid wound.

A pair of hands appeared in front of her hands, larger hands, slim fingers wrapping around her gloved ones, not carrying about the blood. It was only then when Felicity realized that her hands were shaking.

When she looked up, Stiles tightened his hold on her hands.

‘Why won’t the blood stop?’, she whispered shakily, fighting back tears.

‘He was bit by an Alpha’, Stiles said, slowly, watching her cautiously. ‘We didn’t know they have an Alpha.’

‘What’s an Alpha?’, Felicity managed to ask.

‘The leader of a werewolf pack. He’s stronger, more powerful than any beta.', Stiles swallowed hard before he spoke again.

'Oliver cut him in half, we're pretty sure the entire Bratva is terrified of the Arrow now.'

Felicity didn't find it in her to feel relieved, and Stiles went on.

'An alpha is the only one who can turn someone.’

Felicity had to take a shaky, deep breath. ‘Roy’s turning?’

Stiles looked down. ‘The bite either turns you, or kills you.’

She looked to Roy. To his pale skin smeared with black blood, to the slow rise and fall of his chest, to the heart monitor that indicated a pulse of 52.

‘He’s not turning.’, Felicity whispered shakily.

Stiles didn’t answer, but it was clear, by the way he didn’t look her in the eye and how he pointedly took off her gloves. Felicity didn’t look away from Roy.

Oliver came to Thea’s side, but didn’t drag her away from Roy, like Felicity thought he would. Instead, Oliver just wrapped his hands around Thea’s shoulders and pressed his cheek to her hair.

Felicity had to turn around. Only then did she manage to look at the rest of them.

Laurel was biting on her lips to keep from crying, Digg looked murderous. Lydia and Liam were sitting further away, both with equal looks of pity in their eyes, Derek was leaning against the wall, a very hard look on his face, his eyes downcast. And Stiles, he was alternating between watching her, and watching Derek. He looked… ready for a fight. Like he expected either of them to break down.

For some reason, that pissed Felicity off, enough to angrily say his name, making Stiles and Derek both look at her.

‘There has to be something we can do.’

‘There isn’t’, Derek said gruffly, making Stiles close his eyes, pain sketched on his face.

‘There isn’t’, Derek repeated, coming to stand by Stiles’ side, looking at Felicity with a very particular look in his eyes, that was too emotional for her to read.

‘I can’t believe that’, Felicity shook her head.

‘I know’, Derek said, looking away. ‘He’s in a lot of pain now. The merciful thing would be for us to… stop it.’

Felicity’s jaw dropped when she understood what Derek meant. He wasn’t looking at her, he was looking at Thea, at the way she was crying against Roy’s chest, whispering words Felicity couldn’t hear, but he clearly could. But what made her thoughts click was Stiles. The way he had his fingers fisted in Derek’s shirt, the way he was looking at the wolf with evident pain.

‘You’ve done that before’, Felicity said, making Derek look at her. He nodded, and she started crying harder.

‘That’s barbaric’, Laurel said in the background, but Derek didn’t turn to look at her.

‘It’s humane’, he said. ‘It’s the most human thing to do.’

‘It’s a mercy killing’, Digg said in a faked detached tone. ‘Angel of Death.’

‘I won’t accept that’, Felicity said as strongly as she could. Then, she looked at Stiles. ‘Don’t make me accept that.’

In complete sync, Stiles and Derek turned to look at Lydia. After a few long seconds, she shook her head, making the men both frown.

‘You don’t want to scream?’, Liam asked her, and she shook her head again.

‘Not really.’, she said slowly.

‘That just means it might take a while’, Derek said, but he didn’t sound convincing.

‘What are you talking about?’, Felicity said, anger spiking again.

‘I’m a banshee’, Lydia told her. ‘I predict death. By screaming. And I… don’t feel like screaming right now.’

‘But what do you feel like?’, Stiles asked, slowly, making Lydia look down.

‘There has been a lot of death here’, she told the floor. ‘That doesn’t make me scream, it’s just the feeling that…’

‘You’re sitting in a graveyard.’, Derek said reverently, making Lydia nod.

‘But what about Roy?’, Stiles insisted.

Lydia looked up at him, a hard look in her eyes. ‘I want to run’, she said slowly. ‘In the woods. Run fast. All night.’

Stiles cursed under his breath, moving away from Derek and pacing.

After a few minutes of this, it was Derek that spoke. ‘Stiles, there’s nothing we can do for him.’

Stiles stopped, turning to look at him. He looked devastated.

‘There is.’, he whispered.

‘There isn’t!’, Derek yelled, a growl in his voice. ‘I would have known if it was.’

‘You wouldn’t’, Stiles shook his head. ‘Because it’s something so dangerous, Deaton wrapped his hands around my throat to stop me from talking about it.’

‘Tell me’, Felicity stepped in front of Derek, making Stiles look at her. But he didn’t speak.

‘If there is anything we can do, we’ll do it.’, she insisted.

‘Felicity’, Oliver said with regret in his voice, the first word he spoke since they came back.

‘No’, she told him strongly, barely turning to look at him. ‘If there’s any chance of Roy surviving, we’ll take it. We have to.’

‘There’s another solution to this’, Oliver said, slowly. ‘In Nanda Parbat.’

‘The Lazarus Pit’, Lydia said, a detached tone. ‘Magically, chemically altered waters that can make someone immortal and bring them back from the dead. It’s a myth, there haven’t been any more around in centuries.’

‘Real’, Thea sobbed out. ‘I’m alive because of it.’

Lydia didn’t say anything more, but made her way to one of the computers, clicking around for a few times before looking up at Stiles.

‘This solution is better than whatever you’re thinking of.’

‘What solution?’, Stiles frowned.

‘The Bestiary says the Lazarus Pit doesn’t work on werewolves.’

‘But it’s a loophole’, Stiles’ eyes grew wide. ‘Cause Roy’s not really a werewolf, not yet.’

Lydia tilted her head. ‘We should talk to Deaton.’

‘No’, Stiles straightened his back, a new found strength in his voice. ‘I know exactly what to do.’

Then, he turned towards Oliver. ‘We need to go to Nanda Parbat. And make a pitstop in Beacon Hills. Pick some things up.’

‘He might not make it’, Derek said. ‘Survive that trip.’

‘We need to freeze him’, Lydia said, making everybody turn to look at her with various levels of confusion.

‘A hyperbaric chamber would be better’, Felicity said. Then, she took a deep breath and wiped her face. ‘I’ll start planning everything.’

Stiles quickly wrapped a hand around her upper arm, eyes skipping from her to Thea and Oliver. ‘This isn’t something secure.’, he said. ‘There’s a 50-50 shot. And even if it works, he’s going to be a werewolf. There’s no going around that.’

Felicity blinked.  ‘I’d rather have Roy as a werewolf, than not have Roy at all.’

‘There’s no choice to make’, Oliver said in a low voice, but enough for Felicity to hear him.

She smiled a little, she couldn’t help it. But then, she started thinking about the logistics of it all.

ααα

The decisions were easier to make now. Laurel stayed behind with Liam and Lydia. Stiles needed to be there in order to perform some sort of ritual, that would make the Lazarus Pit work on Roy. And Derek was pretty adamant about having Stiles’ back, as Digg was pretty adamant in saying he’s not letting Oliver to walk into the League of Assassins headquarters again without having his back.

There was no real need for Felicity to be there, but nobody argued against it. It would have been a pretty bitchy thing to do, considering Felicity hasn’t really stopped crying since the moment she first laid eyes on Roy.

On the plane, even if Roy was relatively safely tucked away in a hyperbaric chamber, Thea still didn’t leave his side. And Oliver barely left hers.

When he finally did, he quickly made his way to the seat next to Felicity. He didn’t say anything, just collapsed into the chair and stared out the window.

Felicity wordlessly wrapped him in a blanket and then curled herself in his lap. They didn’t say anything, they didn’t really need to. They just hold onto one another until Digg announced that they’re going to be landing in Beacon Hills in ten minutes.

Stiles was the only one to get out of the plane, and he returned with a bag filled with jars that made Derek’s nose itch, and a vial of something that looked suspiciously like blood.

Derek asked before Felicity got to.

‘Yes, it’s Scott’s blood’, Stiles nodded, unperturbed. ‘He’s our alpha’, he explained to Felicity and Oliver. ‘He’s also a true alpha, which is an alpha that wasn’t created by stealing another one’s power. So, that makes him powerful. The kind of power we need to pull this off. Also, we needed an alpha, the werewolf we’re creating can’t be an omega.’

‘So he’ll be in your pack?’, Felicity wrapped her brain around it.

Stiles nodded. ‘Scott can’t afford to leave town right now, but Derek and Liam and I will stick around Starling, until Roy has enough control. And Scott will be his alpha, he’ll feel that, -‘

‘Does that mean it’s expected for Roy to leave with you?’, Oliver asked gruffly, startling Stiles.

‘No’, he quickly said. ‘This will only be temporarily, the power of an alpha will help him gain control. After that, he’ll become an omega any time he wants.’

‘This is all very confusing’, Felicity sighed, making Stiles smile at him.

‘It gets easier with time.’, he winked. ‘And we’ll help you in every way we can.’

‘If this even works’, Derek sighed.

‘It’ll work’, Stiles said, at the same time Felicity said ‘It has to work.’

‘We don’t let go of our dead that easily’, Oliver said, making Stiles and Derek frown at him. But Felicity smiled, and quickly kissed his cheek, telling them that it was a long story.

ααα

Half way to the journey to Nanda Parbat, Stiles pulled out some schematics out of seemingly nowhere, and started talking about how they could get into the compound without getting noticed.

‘Where did you get those?’, Felicity asked when she realized the semantics were of the base.

‘You don’t want to know’, Stiles said with a hard look in his eyes, that scared Felicity a bit.

‘We don’t need them’, she finally said. ‘The League of Assassins is ruled by Thea’s father.’

Stiles blinked.

‘I thought Thea is Oliver’s sister’, Derek said slowly.

‘She is. By mother. It’s a long story. A very long story’, she sighed. ‘But either way, Merlyn owes us, and he already knows we’re coming.’

‘I’m… going to want to hear that story some time’, Stiles said slowly.

‘Sure’, Felicity smiled. ‘If we get to hear your stories of werewolf and banshees.’

Stiles reluctantly agreed.

ααα

Merlyn wasn’t waiting for them, Nyssa was. There was little talk, as she directed them to the Lazarus Pit, where, very similar to the time Thea came back to life, there were a lot of people already there, in ceremonial robes, and the same woman who conducted the ritual the first time.

‘We don’t need her’, Stiles said with authority. ‘We’re not doing your ritual, we’re doing my ritual.’

Nyssa narrowed her eyes. ‘This is very powerful magic, not anybody can do it.’

‘I know’, Stiles stood his ground.

‘What happened to him?’, Nyssa went on. ‘You never said.’

‘Because you don’t need to know’, Stiles raised his eyebrows. ‘Just know that it’s beyond you. That’s why I will be doing the ritual.’

‘Please’, Thea grabbed a hold of Nyssa’s hand.

‘You owe us’, Oliver said, pointedly, and that made Nyssa nod and order her people to stay back.

Derek was the one to one who carried Roy to the pit, and upon Stiles’ instruction, he stepped into the water.

But then, Stiles said that he needed Derek by his side. The wolf was quick to comply, avidly watching Stiles as he said words in Latin, growing in intensity as he went.

At one point, he paused to throw the content of several jars into the water, and Scott’s blood as well.

It caught fire as it hit the water, but it died down quickly. Then, Stiles turned to Derek.

‘I need you to shift.’

‘Fully?’, Derek quickly asked.

At Stiles’ nod, he stripped off his clothes and before their eyes, shifted into a beautiful black wolf with bright blue eyes.

Stiles was grinning by the end of it.

‘Thea’, he said without taking his eyes off Derek. ‘Do you love Roy?’

‘Yes.’, she was quick to answer, shakily.

‘Is it forever?’, Stiles went on, and Thea only hesitated for a moment.

‘Might as well be.’

‘In that case’, Stiles chuckled, finally turning to look at her, ‘I need you to think of all the reasons you love him. I need that power.’

Thea nodded, grabbing a hold of Oliver’s hand.

‘And I need yours as well’, Stiles told Derek, sitting down on the floor in front of him, with his feet crossed and with his back to the pit. Derek snapped his teeth, but he also curled up in Stiles’ lap.

He started talking again, and Felicity watched, in fascination, as Stiles’ eyes grew whiter with every second that passed. They were shining, a bright, cold light in the darkened cave.

When he stopped talking, his hands were buried in Derek’s fur and his head was bent towards the sky.

Derek howled. Twice, the strength of it making Felicity’s bones shake, and for a moment, she thought the whole cave shook.

But she didn’t have time to think about it, because Roy came out of the water, then.

His eyes were shining, bright blue, his face was shifted, rougher, hairier. He had claws and fangs and he howled, as gravely and strongly as Derek did.

By the time he was out of the water, he was shifted back to human. All he said was Thea’s name, and she was quick to rush by his side, falling to the floor together, in an embrace of happiness and tears.

‘What was that?’, Nyssa asked, making Stiles turn to smirk at her.

‘Powerful.’

ααα

Everybody was eager to leave Nanda Parbat, but nobody was as eager as Roy.

He seemed to be taking it well, that he was a werewolf now, that he had a lot of training to go through, that he had an alpha in California, that he could smell Felicity’s body wash and hear Thea’s heartbeat.

But maybe he seemed so well because Thea never left his side, never let go of his hand. They fell asleep fairly quickly, curled into one another, small smiles still on their faces.

Oliver pulled Felicity out of her seat, then, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. She lost herself in it, in the happiness she was feeling at the moment.

Until Derek cleared his throat, and Oliver reluctantly pulled away.

‘What does one have to do’, Stiles curiously blinked at Felicity, ‘to become the Arrow’s girlfriend?’

‘Unspeakable things’, she smiled. ‘Pretty crazy things. Loads of crying. And yelling. Save his life a couple of times. Bleed a little. Love a lot.’

Oliver puffed by her side, but didn’t correct her.

‘Huh’, Stiles said, blinking rapidly, turning to look at Derek. ‘That pretty much describes our relationship.’

Derek didn’t say anything, didn’t even look at Stiles, but Felicity started giggling when she saw the wolf’s ears turn slightly red.

‘But that’s every love story ever, I guess’, Stiles concluded. ‘If villains are involved.’

ααα

Roy took to being a werewolf incredibly well, if what Derek said was true. He was good with his hearing, even better with his sense of smell.

This became evident from the way he always pinched his nose when Felicity and Oliver were sitting close to each other and holding hands, or how he begged them to go somewhere else, when Felicity and Oliver locked themselves in the bathroom, because Roy could hear anything.

He was a good fighter, too, but he still trained with Derek and Liam. It was brutal, blood spilling everywhere and wounds closing rapidly. The girls couldn’t bear to watch it, so they made a point in disappearing when this happened, usually going shopping. Thea, Felicity and Lydia quickly became the definition of girlfriends, coming back to the Foundry with bags filled with shoes, giggling and laughing like teenagers.

The only thing Roy had trouble with was shifting. Which was normal, Derek and Liam kept saying. Derek explained to Roy, what an anchor was, but he made no attempt to choosing one.

‘From what I saw, Thea loves you a lot’, Derek went on, hesitantly. ‘And it’s obvious that you do too. But Stiles literally used the power of her love to bring you back. And, from what Felicity’s been telling me, it’s not the first time Thea brought you back from a dark place.’

‘You’re saying Thea should be my anchor’, Roy said.

‘I’m saying it could work.’, he shrugged.

‘What’s your anchor?’, Roy asked easily, but Derek tool a few seconds to answer.

‘It used to be anger. Of being the one responsible of losing my family.’

Stiles opened his mouth, anger clear, but Derek didn’t let him talk.

‘It isn’t that anymore, hasn’t been for a long time. Now, it’s my pack’, he blushed slightly and looked down. ‘Scott, who uses his power to help as many people as he can. Lydia, who I’ve watched evolve, from being afraid of her shadow to making other creatures be afraid of her. Liam, who got sucked into this mess, but adjusted quickly because we needed him to. Malia, who’s still learning how to be human, and Kira who’s as sweet as she is lethal.’

Roy raised an eyebrow, eyes pointedly skipping to Stiles.

‘And Stiles’, Derek nodded, ‘who’s the most terrifying of us all, but still runs head first to save us.’

‘What about you?’, Roy turned to Liam.

He shrugged. ‘I just want to help. And I don’t want to be a burden to my pack.’

Felicity and Oliver were the only onse around, and they both stopped pretending to work by this point.

Roy turned to look at her, and he smiled.

‘An anchor is what keeps us human, right?’

Derek nodded, but Roy didn’t turn to look at him.

‘That’s Felicity’, Roy shrugged. ‘For every one of us.’

‘I’m fine with that’, she was quick to say, tears in her eyes. ‘Totally fine by me. I uh… Love you too.’, she looked at Roy with big, wide eyes.

Roy started laughing, shaking his head. Then, he turned to Derek. ‘Let’s try this again.’

ααα

‘Would it be okay’, Roy asked Derek, ‘if I came back with you?’

‘You want to move to Beacon Hills?’, Oliver was by his side in seconds.

‘No’, Roy shook his head. ‘But I… want to meet Scott. And get away from you all.’

Oliver looked devastated.

‘You’re smothering me’, Roy said quickly, ‘You and Felicity and Digg. If I hear any of you offering me coffee or a cupcake one more time, or asking me if I’m really okay, I’m going to rip someone’s throat out.’

Oliver turned to glaring.

‘I appreciate it, that you’re so concerned, and how much you’ve helped me, but I need a few days off.’

‘Fine’, Oliver finally said. ‘But you check in daily.’ Then, he turned to Derek. ‘If that’s alright with you?’

‘Of course’, he was quick to nod. ‘We were gonna ask either way, Scott wants to meet you too. You could bring Thea along.’

Roy nodded, and Oliver sighed, but he did nod too.

‘It’s just for a couple of days’, Roy told Oliver again, and he smiled a bit in response.

ααα

On the first day in Beacon Hills, Roy went running in the preserve with Derek, Liam and Scott.

On the second day, they all went to a rave party, and Felicity’s phone was flooded with pictures, from Roy and Thea both.

On the third day, Roy helped Scott run a wendigo out of town.

On the fourth day, Roy and Derek helped the Sheriff track down a rogue werewolf who’s been killing pets all around town.

On the fifth day, Roy thanked them all, but saif he’d much rather go back to Starling City, to their usual blend of crazy people and meta-humans.

ααα

Having a werewolf on their team helped a lot. And beyond everything else, they were all glad that Roy could heal quickly.

But there were some slight problems of adjusting too.

Like Roy knew every time Felicity and Oliver had sex and he made a point in staying as far away as possible from them the next day.

Or how he kept ruining his suits, accidentally shredding parts of them.

Or how nobody could have a private conversation anymore, not if Roy was in the room.

Or how he was the first to figure out that Felicity was pregnant, because he heard an extra heartbeat.


	122. The Hacker vs The Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _we both tried to rob a bank at the same time' Both Bad Guys Hacker and Archer!! shall they double cross one another? or shall this one-time team up turn into more?_

There’s sweat prickling down on Felicity’s face, from her temple, down to her collarbone. She also feels a drop of sweat on her back, slowly dripping on her body.

Her heart is beating very fast, her fingers are shaking slightly, but they’re also moving on rapidly along the keyboard.

‘Come on’, Felicity mumbles under her breath. ‘You can do it.’

‘And what are you doing?’, a gruff voice says from behind her, making her yelp and freeze completely.

She’s scared, but Felicity turns around slowly, not getting up from the chair. When she sees the Arrow, she’s absolutely terrified.

But he doesn’t have an arrow pointed at her, he’s just standing there, watching her somewhat curiously. He tilts his head to the side, his eyes focusing behind her.

‘You’re hacking into the network?’, he asks, his eyes returning to her face.

‘No’, Felicity scoffs. ‘I’m hacking into his back accounts.’

Oliver’s eyes return to the monitor, briefly.

‘You’re stealing 100 million dollars?’

‘No’, she says, somewhat affronted. ‘Just 94.6 millions. And I’m not stealing, I’m giving it back to the people he stole it from when he closed the bank.’

The Arrow doesn’t say anything, just blinks rapidly at her.

‘What… are you doing?’, she asks, hesitantly.

‘Hacking into the network.’, he answers. ‘To get enough information for the Police to lock him up.’

‘Oh’, Felicity breathes out. They’re silent for a few long seconds, until she points a finger at the computer. ‘Do you mind waiting till I’m done?’

The Arrow nods, slowly, so Felicity turns around and goes back to work.

She’s still scared, of having the Arrow at her back, but he really doesn’t seem to want to hurt her. So Felicity does what she does best.

When she’s done, she turns around to the Arrow, intent on telling him he can go on with what he came for, but he extends a flash drive to her.

‘What?’, Felicity blinks.

‘Could you get me the information?’

It wasn’t a command, so Felicity quickly nods and takes the flash drive.

When she’s done, a few short minutes later, she doesn’t get to say anything, because she hears people rushing outside of the door.

Felicity yelps, terrified again.

The Arrow grabs the flashdrive from the computer and grabs a hold of her upper arm, raising her from the chair.

‘Come on’, he says, all but dragging her to the window.

Then, too fast for her to realize what is happening, he shoots an arrow to the next building, a wire connecting them, and then his hand is around her waist, and they’re falling out the window. And Felicity’s is screaming, and the Arrow’s body is pressed tightly against hers, and then they’re on the ground, and Felicity doesn’t waste any time, she starts running, the Arrow hot on her heels.

When she gets to her car, she’s breathing heavily, sweating all over, hear heart beating wildly in her chest.

‘That was insane, I’m not made for this, ohmygod, I’m sweating like a pig.', she wheezes out, talking rapidly. 'I can’t run, I don’t run, my people are not made for running! We’re made for dark rooms and drinking too much coffee and spending ridiculous amount of money on computer parts, not running away from security guards and leaping across buildings what the actual fuck?’

It was only the screech of wheels that made her stop, and Felicity realized that the Arrow was still there. Watching her, slightly amused. There was also a black van behind him, engine still running, the passenger door opened, revealing a large black man.

‘We need to go’, he said, and the Arrow nodded.

But he put a hand on her shoulder. ‘Can you drive?’, and Felicity must have gone crazy, because she heard concern in his voice. But she nodded.

‘You need to get into your car and drive away.’, he insisted, squeezing on her shoulder.

‘Yeah’, Felicity breathed out. ‘Yeah, okay.’

She shrugged off his arm and got her keys out.

‘Thank you’, she said as an afterthought, and the Arrow stopped, before getting into the car. He didn’t say anything, but after he closed the door, he winked at her.

He fucking winked at her, and told his driver to go, and they did, with a screech of the tires again.

Felicity shook her head and got into her car, speeding all the way home.

‘So that happened’, she told her cat. ‘Well, no. That most definitely didn’t happen. I’m gonna ignore that happened.’

The cat meowed, and Felicity went to bed.

₁₀₁₀₀₁₁

‘Who was that?’, Digg asked as he sped off.

‘No idea’, Oliver shrugged. ‘But I’m going to find out.’

₁₀₁₀₀₁₁

Her name was Felicity Smoak, and she worked for his company, Oliver was surprised to find out. A low level employee in the IT department, but her skills were far larger than the job she had.

Originally from Las Vegas, her mother a cocktail waitress, her father out of the picture. She doesn’t seem to have a lot of friends, there was some sort of scandal around her collage boyfriend, and everybody in the IT department hates her, because she’s better at her job than them.

Oliver keeps an eye on her.

So he knows, that Felicity didn’t stop with returning the money that corrupt bank manager stole. That was her first job, clearly, but she didn’t stop there.

The director of Iron Heights.

CEO of a bioengineering research facility.

A governor.

A corrupt cop.

She never turned them in to the Police, she just stole their money and gave it back to whom it belong, never keeping anything for herself. But every time she did so, Oliver was hot on her heels, usually already on the case, gathering enough information and delivering it to the Police.

₁₀₁₀₀₁₁

The media starts calling her The Hacker. They also think The Hacker’s a man.

The Police say they’re trying to catch her, but it’s clear that they aren’t.

₁₀₁₀₀₁₁

They don’t meet again for a long while. Well, the Arrow and the Hacker don’t.

Oliver meets Felicity at the QC Christmas party. Walter introduces them, and Oliver finds himself wanting to not leave her side.

Because Felicity looks amazing. Her long blonde hair is falling on her shoulders in loose curs, but it’s pinned away from her face. She’s wearing glasses, but they don’t take away from her beautiful blue eyes. Her dress is simple, classic, but bright red, clashing with her bright pink lipstick. But she looks amazing.

And Oliver likes it. A lot.

But he doesn’t have that luxury, of liking someone, and Felicity’s acting awkward, very awkward, because she doesn’t know, she thinks she’s just talking to the man whose name is on the building she works in.

So Oliver walks away, disappointed, but knowing it’s for the best.

₁₀₁₀₀₁₁

When the Arrow and the Hacker cross paths again, Oliver is once away blown away by Felicity.

Because she’s not wearing jeans and panda flats anymore, like she was wearing the first time.

Now, Felicity’s wearing all black, slim fitting clothes. Her hair is pinned up into a bun, her normal glasses are switched to something resembling the Google glasses, but not quite, she picked a lock to get inside, she’s wearing combat boots and has pepper spray and a taser on her belt.

But she’s still wearing bright pink lipstick. And she still doesn’t hear him come in.

‘You should really learn to be more in tune with your surroundings’, he says.

Felicity lets him finish the sentence, takes a deep breath, and turns around with her taser already in her hand.

Of course, Oliver blocks her, one hand around her wrist and his bow pushing against her stomach and chest.

Felicity’s eyes are wide and her mouth is slightly open.

Oliver smiles before he can stop himself.

‘That was good’, he says lowly. ‘But you could do better.’

Felicity huffs, her lips pressed tightly together, muttering ‘teach me, why don’t you?’ under her breath, but she tugs on her hand until Oliver lets her go. She puts the taser back on her belt and wordlessly turns back to the computer, typing away.

Oliver lets her, taking the time to observe her some more.

She’s typing incredibly fast, Oliver can’t keep up with what she’s doing. Her nails are painted mint green. Her heartbeat must be a bit elevated, because he sees a vain in her neck pulsing. There’s a drop of sweat on her temple. She bites the inside of her cheek as she works.

After a while, she stops typing, leaning back in her chair. Then, she pushes a few buttons on her glasses, and says a few voice commands. Then, Oliver is surprised to see that the entire hard drive of the computer is being erased, and then something explodes from inside it, a bit of smoke rising up.

‘I needed that’, Oliver finds himself saying.

Felicity turns around with a grin on her face. ‘I know. I already emailed it to you.’ She blinks, tilting her head. ‘Mister Queen.’

Oliver should be surprised. He’s not.

He’s actually kind of impressed.

‘Nice glasses, Miss Smoak.’

‘I could get you a pair’, she shrugs.

‘In exchange for a favor?’, he raises an eyebrow, making Felicity chuckle.

‘No, in exchange for a partnership.’

That surprises him. Oliver, once again, raises an eyebrow.

‘Think about it’, Felicity shrugs. ‘It would be easier if we’d coordinate our attacks.’

He can’t think of anything to say, but it’s clear she isn’t waiting for an answer. Because Felicity grins again, using her hand to slowly push him away from the window he was standing in front of. He goes willingly.

Then, Felicity hops on the windowsill, winks at him, and jumps out.

When Oliver looks, he sees that she landed safely on the ground and is already running off the property, taking her hair out of the bun as she goes.

Oliver is… very impressed. And half hard. Which is problematic.

₁₀₁₀₀₁₁

When Oliver looks for Felicity on the IT department floor, the receptionist tells him that she has been promoted, to a management position. He’s surprised, but not really.

So he makes his way a couple of stories up, and he’s followed by a long line of whispers and murmurs from all the employees he passes on his way.

That quickly becomes irrelevant, when he lays his eyes upon Felicity, in a pale pink button up, a short skirt with a pattern on it, her hair in a low pony tail.

She’s chewing on a pen, and that distracts Oliver more than it should.

‘Miss Smoak?’, he finally says.

When Felicity turns around, she’s smiling cockily. ‘Mister Queen.’ She licks her pink painted lips. ‘What can I do for you?’

Oliver smirks. ‘I’m certain this is going to be a mutually beneficial relationship.’

She just blinks at him a couple of times, cocky smile still on her lips, but then she bursts out laughing.

‘Oh my god’, she wheezes out, her cheeks bright red, ‘that sounded like the beginning of a very bad porno, oh my god, so embarrassing.’

Oliver feels offended. But then, Felicity gets up and starts gathering her things.

‘Come on’, she’s still chuckling as she passes Oliver, tugging on his hand. ‘You’re taking me out to lunch. I need some proper coffee in me before we talk things out.’

₁₀₁₀₀₁₁

A month later, the press gets a hold of a series of pictures, of The Arrow and The Hacker getting away from an explosion on his bike, while she’s holding his bow in one hand and onto his hood with another.

₁₀₁₀₀₁₁

A few months later, the media has a dilemma. They can’t figure out who is the power couple of Starling City: is it The Hacker and The Arrow, or is it Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen?


	123. the new maid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [geniewithwifi](http://geniewithwifi.tumblr.com/) asked: _What if Felicity was a maid that worked at Queen Mansion when Oliver gets home or something of a sort. Maid!Felicity AU._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going camping this weekend. See you next week ;)

To say that Oliver isn’t in a very good mind set when he comes back home is an understatement.

Everything feels wrong.

The something that’s clearly happening between his mother and Walter, Tommy who’s trying too hard, Laurel who isn’t trying at all, his little sister being all grown up.

People expecting him to take over the company. Paparazzi’s everywhere. A lot of new people to learn, the bodyguard his mother hired, a beautiful maid, two new drivers.

Everything feels wrong.

He has a mission, he does not have time to dwell on these things.

→+←

He doesn’t sleep the first night. The bed remains untouched, as Oliver spends hours and hours in front of his computer, doing his best to catch up on everything he missed in the past 5 years, and investigating his first target.

But on the second night, exhaustion takes its toll. He still can’t sleep on the bed, so he settles on the floor, in front of the window, the hardness under his body and the smell of the trees outside resembling the island on which he slept peacefully in the past year.

He doesn’t hear the storm starting.

Oliver wakes up to a stranger calling his name and to a hand wrapped around his shoulder. But he’s quicker than his attacker, and he has them pinned to the floor in no time, a hand stopping them from breathing.

It’s a beautiful woman. Blonde hair and bright blue eyes, and it takes a few seconds, to register that she’s the new maid his mother introduced, and that she’s in pajamas, her thin fingers clutching at his hand, where it’s stopping her from breathing.

Oliver lets her go as quickly as he can, putting as much distance between them as possible.

He’s apologizing, maybe, but his heart is still pounding, and his eyes are wet and he can’t breathe properly.

She gets off the floor slowly, looking at him cautiously, but when he doesn’t attack again, she crouches down in front of him, so that they’re at eye level. Thankfully, she doesn’t touch him.

‘Mister Queen’, she said evenly, but kindly, ‘do you know where you are?’

Oliver nods. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘Please tell me where you are’, she insists.

‘In my room, at home, in Startling City.’

‘And do you know what day it is?’

‘October 10th, 2012.’

‘Okay’, the woman breathes out. ‘That’s good. Do you want to go back to sleep?’

‘I can’t’, Oliver says before he can stop himself.

‘Okay’, the maid easily answers. ‘Why don’t you take a shower, it might calm you down. And afterwards, you can meet me in the kitchen. I’ll make you a snack.’

‘I don’t-‘, Oliver tries, but her stern looks stops him. So he just nods. The woman seems pleased, and walks out of the room without saying anything else.

→+←

When he gets to the kitchen, he takes a few seconds to just observe her.

She’s young, maybe even younger than him. She’s wearing pajama pants with monkeys on them, a simple tank top and her feet are bare. Her long blonde hair is braided down her back, and she has glasses on.

She’s beautiful, even with the dark circles under her eyes and the concerned frown between her eyebrows. She’s also sitting at the kitchen island, typing away at her laptop, two cups of tea next to her and a bowl of pistachios.

When Oliver says a simple ‘Hi’, she jumps three feet into the air and yelps, a hand coming over her chest.

‘You should wear a bell’, is all she says when Oliver starts apologizing for starling her. Then, ‘Sit down. Drink your tea and eat some nuts.’

Oliver hesitates, but once again, a stern look from her makes him move. He sits across from her, cautiously pulling one of the cups next to him, but he doesn’t drink.

‘It’s chamomile tea.’, she says softly, as if not to disturb the silence of the sleeping house. ‘It’s a very mild sedative, designed to help you sleep. And by opening the pistachios, you’ll have somewhere to direct all your nervous energy.’

Oliver didn’t make a move.

She sighed. ‘Mister Queen, may I speak freely?’

‘Please call me Oliver’, he nods.

‘I’ve dealt with PTSD before’, she says, not unkindly, but blunt. ‘This’, she waves a hand at the table, ‘is nowhere near a long term solution, but it does help, at the moment.’

‘I’m sorry’, Oliver says, ‘I don’t remember your name.’

‘Felicity’, she smiles. ‘Felicity Smoak. Please, at least drink the tea.’

He does. Slowly, small sips, not taking his eyes off her. She nods, again pleased with herself, and starts typing away at her laptop again.

After Oliver finishes his tea, he gets up to grab a refill, topping up Felicity’s mug as well. He finishes that drink and eats five pistachios before speaking again.

‘How did you know I was having a nightmare?’

Felicity’s eyes skip to him, but not for long.

‘My bedroom is just under yours. I heard you trashing.’

Felicity nods, and falls silent again. Oliver feels weird, so he starts talking again.

‘I’m sorry for hurting you.’

That makes Felicity’s fingers freeze over the keyboard, and she doesn’t look at him, not immediately, she closes the lid of her laptop before.

‘You didn’t hurt me, Oliver’, she says slowly, ‘you stopped on time. I’d offer my ear, if you want to talk about it, but you don’t seem like the type of man who wants to chat about his problems.’

‘I’m not’, he didn’t miss a beat in answering.

‘Well’, Felicity took a deep breath, ‘if I can’t get you to talk, I can at least supply you with tasty tea and healthy snacks.’

After Oliver nods at her, Felicity turns her laptop back on and starts typing again.

He can’t help it, he’s curious. ‘What are you doing up at this time of night?’

‘Homework’, Felicity answers without looking up. ‘I’m taking some online classes, to get a degree in cyber security and computer science.’

‘That’s… impressive’, Oliver admitted.

‘I spent two years at MIT’, Felicity easily said, ‘but I was forced to skip town, and your mother was kind enough to offer me this job. I still want to finish school, though, so here I am.’

Oliver’s mind starts racing, because that didn’t sound like his mother at all. She doesn’t do random acts of kindness, not like this, not when there’s an ulterior motive.

‘I know what you’re thinking’, Felicity interrupts his thoughts. ‘I don’t know the details of it, but your mother apparently owed my mother a favor?! I really don’t know. But, in my defense, I do my job and I do it well.’

‘Clearly’, Oliver finds himself saying, eyeing the table.

Felicity humms. ‘Are you hungry yet?’

He is, Oliver isshocked to realize.

‘I assume there wasn’t a lot of food on that island’, Felicity says, keeping emotions from her tone. ‘That’s why you haven’t been eating a lot since you came back, because your stomach can’t take it anymore.’

Oliver nods, not willing to deny it.

‘So let’s start easy’, Felicity smiles. ‘How about some toast and a bit of cheese? And we got these amazing grapes.’

‘Okay’, he says. ‘I… Do we have any beer?’

Felicity laughs, loudly, but directs him to the fridge.

→+←

Oliver found himself feeling comfortable around Felicity, after that night. But they didn’t get to spend a lot of time together, because Oliver was busy becoming the hooded vigilante.

But still, he made a point in being polite. Saying hello when their paths crossed in the mansion, smiling at her on the odd night he had dinner with his family.

He asked his mother about her, but all she said was that Felicity was a lovely woman, and that she was smarter than anybody gave her credit for. Then, she warned Oliver, that he should probably stay away from her. Oliver had no intentions towards Felicity, and he was sure to explain that to his mother, but he was curious about why she was here. Of course, Moira didn’t answer his questions, so Oliver let it go.

→+←

A month after he came back, his interactions with Felicity were increasing, but not by his choice.

She just seemed to appear out of nowhere, immediately after the worst moments.

Just after Laurel left his bedroom, just after Oliver managed to hide his bow, just after he cleaned the blood off the floor of his room.

He thought it was odd, but didn’t dwell on it.

→+←

After John agreed to join Oliver in his crusade, things became a bit easier for him. Everything else was still wrong, but at least that point of his life was better. They had the Foundry and their alibis, and the city had the vigilante to protect it.

→+←

After a very loud argument with his mother and Walter, Oliver finds himself in the kitchen. Felicity’s there, frosting cupcakes. She takes one look at him and sighs.

Oliver sits down at the kitchen island, but doesn’t say anything.

‘Sooooo’, Felicity starts after a lengthy silence, ‘how’s the PTSD?’

‘Still there’, Oliver grunts.

‘Still don’t wanna talk about it?’, she tries.

‘I just want a break.’

‘Ah’, she says, somewhat knowingly. ‘You know, there’s this room next to mine. I think it used to be a library or something, because there are a lot of books in it. But there’s also a record player, and some pictures and various knick-knacks.’

Oliver watches her, confused.

‘There’s also a very comfortable couch. Good place to take a break in.’, she grins.

‘Oh’, is all he manages to say.

It makes her chuckle. ‘There’s beer in the fridge and you’re allowed to have a cupcake.’

Oliver blinks.

‘Okay, take two’, Felicity tilts her head.

Oliver takes two.

→+←

He shouldn’t be surprised when two nights later, Felicity finds him stitching himself up in the room she told him about.

But he is.

So surprised, he can’t even say anything. He’s frozen, with the threaded needle in a hand and a bloodied piece of gauze in another.

Felicity sighs, deeply, and enters fully into the room, closing the door behind her, using a key Oliver didn’t even notice was in the lock.

She wordlessly takes the gauze and needle from his hands, and she pushes him to sit down. Then, Felicity stitches him up. It’s a slow process, she’s clearly never done it before, but she’s gentle, and she concentrates on it, and no matter how much she gulps and winces, she keeps going.

As she’s sticking gauze over it, Oliver finds his voice.

‘I got into a fight. At a club.’

‘No’, Felicity looks him in the eyes. ‘Someone stabbed you because you’re the vigilante.’

Oliver doesn’t say anything.

‘Don’t try to deny it’, she smiles. ‘I… I had my theories about it even before I hacked into cctv footage and saw you take off your hood.’

His jaw drops. ‘You know how to do that?’

Felicity bites on her lower lip. ‘I’m a hacker. A pretty good one. I had to leave MIT because my boyfriend and I… we did something really bad. And he took the fall for it.’

‘He’s dead’, she explains upon seeing his confusion. ‘Killed himself in prison.’

‘I don’t-‘, Oliver tries, not knowing exactly what he wants to say, but it doesn’t matter, because Felicity doesn’t let him talk.

‘I’m telling you this, to prove that I’m smart. And that I could help you. I’m also pretty good with secrets.’

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about’, Oliver finally says, making Felicity sigh and look away. She doesn’t say anything else as she leaves the room, but ten minutes later, Digg is there, because she called him.

→+←

He tries to keep his distance from Felicity. He really does.

But one morning, as he goes to the Foundry, Felicity is casually stepping out of it, a smile on her face and a few post it notes in her hand. She cheerily informs Oliver that she upgraded his network, secured it and made a few upgrades to the software. She hands him the post its, that have various passwords on them, and winks before she leaves.

Oliver has no idea how she got in. He doesn’t know how she knew where the Foundry was, because Digg swears that he didn’t tell her.

→+←

When the NSA and Quentin Lance turn at the Queen mansion’s front door, Oliver thinks they figured out he was the Hood. But they’re not there for him, they’re there for Felicity.

They only have a few question, they say when he demands to know what’s going on. It’s a matter of national security, they say when his mother asks what’s the problem.

Felicity doesn’t say anything. But she’s white as a sheet, and she’s trembling, slightly. So Oliver puts a hand on her lower back, startling her, making her look at him.

‘I’ll stay with you’, he says, and Felicity nods.

And that is how Oliver found out what Felicity and her boyfriend did. It’s clear that the NSA doesn’t know Felicity was as involved as he was, considering how he was the only one taken to prison.

Then, they both find out that Cooper didn’t really die, that the NSA employed him. That he got away from their hold, that he’s been MIA for a week. Felicity's clearly in shock, so Oliver takes over the conversation.

‘Is she in danger?’, he gruffly asks.

‘Most likely, no.’, one of the men shrugs.

‘But he loved her’, Lance argues with him. ‘He could come to her.’

Felicity looks terrified. Oliver grits his teeth.

‘It’s not likely’, the NSA man insists. ‘But we will have a patrol stationed outside of the house, just in case. And if you see him, Miss Smoak, please call us.’

Felicity nods, not looking up.

After they leave, she still hasn’t moved. So Oliver crouches down in front of her, making her look at him.

‘He’ll definitely come for me’, she says in a whisper. ‘He’s in this mess because of me.’

Oliver turns his head to the side, where the tv is silently playing a news piece on the Hood.

‘I’ll be ready’, is all he tells Felicity, but she understands.

→+←

Oliver doesn’t really leave Felicity’s side for the next two weeks.

Digg tells him it’s excessive. Felicity tells him it’s smothering. Thea, who knows absolutely nothing, tells him it’s suspicious. His mother tells him it’s inappropriate.

But it makes a difference, when on the day the Police stopped sending a car to the house, Cooper comes in the middle of the night, through Felicity’s window, and tries to strangle her.

But because he got used to spending his nights in their secret room next to her bedroom, Oliver hears her scream, so Cooper is quickly incapacitated and knocked unconscious.

Then, Felicity’s wrapped in his arms, crying and thanking him over and over again.

→+←

After the Police and the NSA stop questioning Felicity, and after they took Cooper and locked him away, Oliver finds himself with Felicity, in the kitchen.

This time, he makes her chamomile tea and hands her a bowl of pistachios. She smiles, gratefully talking the steaming mug. When Oliver sits down next to her, she starts thanking him again. He lets her say what she needs, but doesn’t pay much attention.

‘This…’, Felicity finishes with. ‘This isn’t normal behavior for you. Putting everything on hold for weeks, just because of… one person. One stranger, really. Your maid.’

Oliver shrugs, trying to find the best words to tone down his actions.

‘I like you.’

Those were definitely NOT the best words, but they do make Felicity blush, and Oliver likes that sight.

‘Do you like me enough to make me part of your team?’, she smiles.

Oliver hesitates, but eventually he nods.

‘Do you like me enough to carry me to my bed?’, Felicity bats her eyelashes. ‘I’m seriously too exhausted to make it.’

He shakes his head, chuckling, and sternly tells her to finish her tea.

→+←

A couple of months later, Thea corners Oliver in his room.

‘What is going on?’, she demands, angry. ‘You and Felicity keep disappearing, at very odd moments, and you’re like… friends. Friends who have inside jokes and who communicate just by looking at each other, and you’ve never had a friend like that except for Tommy, unless you’re sleeping together, which Tommy tells me you’re probably not. And Tommy! He doesn’t know what’s going on either, because you don’t talk to him. What the hell, Oliver? What the hell is going on? What is happening with you?’

He stands there, speechless, mouth open. Of course, that’s when Felicity comes out of the bathroom. Naked, par from one of his shirts.

When she notices Thea, Felicity gulps, turning to Oliver.

‘I just lost my job, didn’t I?’

‘To be fair’, Oliver tilts his head, ‘I’ve been trying to get you to quit for weeks. I don’t like the thought of my mother paying my girlfriend to make my bed.‘

‘Awh’, Felicity says, happily blushing, making Oliver grin.

Thea splutters somewhere in the background, but they ignore her, too busy with the kissing.


	124. I need you now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _you know that there will be an olicity scene on a jet in 3x20, right?soo this thought about felicity getting hurt and oliver being an adorable worried hubby has been on my mind for a couple of days now and i was hoping that someone would write a oneshot. please? c:_
> 
> You know I kinda suck at sticking to prompts. So uh. Felicity’s hurt, at the end of season 1.

After Tommy gives his final breath, Oliver is numb. He can’t move. He can’t breathe. He can’t think.

He hears a gasp in his ear, but it takes a while for him to register it.

He calls her name, but there’s no response.

With one last look at Tommy, he gets up and runs, because he will not lose anybody else tonight.

○●○

He yells her name as he makes his way through the debris in the Foundry, but it takes a while for her to answer.

‘Don’t freak out’, she says, and of course, that only makes Oliver speed up.

When he sees her, he starts crying again.

Felicity is on the ground, still close to her computers. Her pink sweater is dirty, her dress has a tear that goes all the way up to her waist and the fabric is scrunched up, her underwear visible.

But Oliver can’t even think about that, because there is a pipe sticking out of Felicity’s thigh.

‘I’m okay’, she's saying, she keeps saying, but Oliver doesn’t hear her.

All he hears is Tommy’s voice ringing in his ears, his last apologies turning to Tommy calling him a murder, and somewhere along the way, it turns to Felicity’s voice calling him a murder and it’s too much, everything is too much.

Oliver collapses by Felicity’s side, his hands going to her leg, her blood mixing with his and Tommy’s. And he can’t take it, he can’t see it, so he shuts his eyes as tight as he can, and lets his head fall on her stomach.

He begs. Over and over again, because he can’t lose anyone else. He can’t lose her. Not her. Not her. Please not her.

He doesn’t hear her screaming his name, but he feels her nails digging deep into his neck.

Oliver gasps and looks up, and Felicity puts her hands on his cheeks.

‘I’m sorry’, she says, and she’s crying too and Oliver can’t look away.

‘I’m so sorry that you lost Tommy, so fucking sorry, but I need…’, she takes a deep breath, ‘I NEED you now, Oliver, I need you to pull it together, cause if not, I’m going to die too.’

‘No-‘, he manages to say, and Felicity’s hands move down, onto his neck.

‘I’m going to bleed out if you don’t get me to a hospital. And I’m going to bleed out if you try to take it out.’

She still doesn’t let him speak.

‘You need to change your clothes, you can’t walk around town like that. And you need to pick me up and get me to the hospital. Can you do that?’

He nods once, and Felicity digs her nails into his skin.

‘Can you do that?’, she asks again, stronger this time, and so is his answer.

○●○

Everything is a blur after that, Oliver just remember pieces.

He remembers Felicity’s scream when he picked her up.

He remembers how hot her skin felt against his fingers.

He remembers Felicity whimpering every time he had to turn the car around because the roads were blocked.

He remembers how pale her face looked under the harsh lights of the hospital.

Then, he remembers Lance slapping him.

To get his attention, Oliver realizes after a few seconds. He’s on the floor of the hospital, leaning against a wall, and Lance looks at him in concern.

‘You know about Tommy’.

It's not a question, so Oliver nods.

‘How?’, Lance’s expression turns angry.

‘The Arrow told me’, Oliver manages to lie. ‘He was there. He… tried to help To-ommy. But he was too late’, he’s sobbing again by this point. ‘There was a pipe through his chest. He couldn’t… save him.’

Lance sighs. ‘He saved Laurel.’

Oliver has to look away. He can’t stop crying, so he pushes the heels of his palms into his eyes.

Lance rounds his fingers around his wrist, making Oliver look at him again.

‘Why are you here?’, he asks kindly.

‘Felicity’, Oliver breathes out, and Lance closes his eyes, clearly pained. ‘There was a pipe going through her thigh.’

‘Did someone look at you?’

Oliver doesn’t understand.

‘You’re bleeding’, Lance explains, pointing to his shoulder.

‘I forgot’, Oliver admits.

The detective finds a nurse to look at him, and Oliver gets dragged into an examination room, where a doctor cleans the wound and stitches him up. The doctor figures out it’s self inflicted, but he assures Oliver that he’s not going to say a word, there’s bigger fish to fry.

Oliver doesn’t say anything, just asks for an update on Felicity. He doesn’t get one.

○●○

Digg gets there 8 hours later. That's what he says, at least. Oliver has no sense of time passing anymore.

John brings food and clean clothes and Oliver can’t even get up from the floor.

Next thing he knows, there’s a nurse by his side, putting him on an iv, and he doesn’t even have the power to argue.

He asks for an update on Felicity. He doesn’t get one.

Digg grimaces, but sits down on the floor next to him.

○●○

Three hours later, there’s a wide eyed nurse coming towards them.

‘There’s a woman who keeps yelling for you, Mister Queen. She just woke up from surgery.’

Oliver is up in a flash, yelling at the nurse to tell him where.

He kicks the door open, Digg hot on his heels, but he has to stop when he actually sees Felicity.

Pale Felicity, sitting up in the middle of a hospital chair, screaming bloody murder at a nurse, because how could they not update the man who brought her in!

Felicity doesn’t see them, she just keeps yelling at the nurse, and Oliver starts crying again. But he makes his way towards the bed, not stopping until he has Felicity’s hands in his, until he makes sure that she’s real, and that she’s alive. He feels her pulse under his fingertips, in sync with the beeping of the machines, and he can’t help but kiss the skin on her wrist, because this is the best he has ever felt in months.

She says his name, in that breathless, soft way she reserves for him, and it makes him look up. Felicity’s crying, too, but she’s looking at him with such adoration, with such gratitude, it just brings a beam of light, into all the destruction surrounding him.

He doesn’t remember how it happened, when he fell asleep, if they talked before.

But he remembers waking up hours later, and realizing that he has been sleeping in Felicity’s hospital bed. She’s asleep by his side, her lips pressed against his arm, both of her hands wrapped around his fingers.

There’s a nurse in the room, that checks on the machines Felicity’s hooked up too. Then she changes Oliver’s iv and tells him to go back to sleep.

He does.

○●○

It’s not easy. Nothing is easy in the months that follow. And Oliver wishes, with all of his being, that Tommy was by his side.

But he’s not.

Felicity and Digg are. Every step of his way, they’re by Oliver’s side, helping him in every way they can.

○●○

It’s weeks later, when Felicity, out of nowhere, wraps her arms around Oliver’s waist and pushes her nose in the crook of his neck. Oliver hugs her back, even though he’s confused.

‘I never thanked you’, Felicity whispers, ‘for getting me to the hospital.’

‘I was the one who put you in that position.’

‘No’, Felicity says strongly, tightening her hold. ‘That was Merlyn’s fault. You were the one that saved me.’

Oliver can’t say anything.

‘And I know you don’t believe me’, she goes on, ‘but I’m willing to spend the rest of my life convincing you.’

That doesn’t sound too bad, but Oliver still can’t find his words.

○●○

It takes a while, but Felicity does go back to wearing short skirts. Her scar peeks through from under them, and people look at her with pity.

Oliver always looks at it with pride. It’s a constant reminder of what happened to them, it’s a constant reminder of the strength Felicity has, but, in time, Oliver learns to look at it as a constant reminder of his strength, as well.


	125. I'm surrounded by idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _Can you do somethng where Ray forgot that Felicity is allergic to nuts, and she has a reaction, and when Oliver finds out (maybe he's still her emergency contact person or something) he flips out at him, at the situation (You could have KILLED HER!) and generally silently and not so silently freaks out. Thanks xx_
> 
> [arrowsgirlfriday](http://arrowsgirlfriday.tumblr.com/%20) asked: _"i wanted to give you a warm welcome to the neighborhood by baking you a cake but turns out you’re hella allergic to something i put in and yOU LOOK LIKE YOU’RE ABOUT TO DIE HOLY SHIT I FEEL HORRIBLE_
> 
> These were too similar not to combine. Ish. Here's a quicky.

Oliver moved into the apartment building a week ago, but he already knew his neighbors.

Well, he knew some of his neighbors. One of his neighbors. Her.

Oliver only knew her.

Her name was Felicity and every day, Oliver would bump into her outside of the building, as he came back from his morning run, as she left for work.

He already knew that she lived in the apartment across the hall from his, that she worked in IT, at his father’s company, that she was from Vegas, that she watched Game of Thrones and that strange cats kept breaking into her apartment.

Oliver also knew that she was beautiful, that he could get lost looking into her eyes, that she always wore the same shade of pink lipstick and that he wanted to get to know her more.

A lot more.

So he did the neighborly thing to do. He baked a cake.

It didn’t look very good, the frosting was splotchy pink, and the shape wasn’t exactly a circle. But it was good, with a lot of chocolate and almonds.

He put on his best smile and knocked on her door.

A man opened it. A shirtless man. A good looking man. Oliver’s smile fell.

But he still did the neighborly thing. He shook hands with Ray, found out that he was Felicity’s boyfriend and that she was still at work, and Oliver gave him the cake and ran out of there as fast as he could, trying not to let his disappointment show.

15 minutes later, there was an ambulance and paramedics running down the hall, straight to Felicity’s apartment.

He went too, how could he not?

Felicity was sitting on the couch, pale as a sheet, and as the paramedics looked her over, she was yelling. At Ray.

She was yelling very loudly.

‘For god’s sake, Ray, we’ve been dating for 2 months and this is the first thing I ever told you! How could you just forget I was allergic to nuts?’

‘I’m sorry, I didn’t forget you were allergic, I just forgot to ask!’

‘That’s the same thing, you idiot! I could have died because you just forgot!’

‘You’re overreacting’, Ray lowered his voice.

‘She’s really not’, one of the paramedics said, a young woman who glared at Ray. ‘Severe allergies like this aren’t something you toy with.’ Then, she turned back to Felicity. ‘You were lucky you had the epi pen.’

‘I don’t go anywhere without it’, she answered, turning to glare at Ray again. ‘Because I’m surrounded by idiots!’

‘I’m so sorry’, Oliver found himself saying, making Felicity, and everybody else in the room, snap their heads to look at him.

‘This is not your fault’, Felicity said strongly. ‘You were just being nice, thank you for that. This is all his fault’, she glared at Ray.

‘You’re overreacting’, he said again.

‘I’ll overreact all over you face’, she angrily spitted out, ‘if you don’t get out of my apartment.’

Ray opened his mouth, but Felicity cut him off with a very pointed yelp of ‘OUT!’. So he left.

‘We’d like to take you to the hospital’, the paramedic said. ‘Keep you under observation over night.’

‘I know the drill’, Felicity said, rising from the couch. ‘Let’s go.’

‘Do you want me to come with you?’, Oliver found himself asking, making Felicity smile.

‘That’s sweet, but I’ll be fine. It’s not my first rodeo. Thank you, though.’

And that was that.

⃝

Oliver may have used his father’s name to find out at what hospital Felicity was at. And he may have used it to find out at what time she will be released, too.

So he waited for her outside of the hospital, with a cup of coffee and a bouquet of flowers.

‘You’re not allergic to flowers, are you?’, he winced. ‘Or coffee?’

‘No’, Felicity squealed, struggling to get over her shock. ‘No, I am not.’

‘Good’, Oliver smiled. ‘Need a ride home?’

‘I’m starving’, Felicity said, her eyes growing wide afterwards, like she didn’t mean to say it.

‘Anything you want’, he said, giving her the cup of coffee and guiding her to his car. ‘As long as you count it as a date.’

Felicity stopped walking, narrowing her eyes at him. ‘How do you know I broke up with Ray?’

‘You called him an idiot twice yesterday. And kicked him out of the apartment.’

After a beat, she nodded, grabbed a hold of his hand, and started walking again.

Oliver grinned all the way through the car ride, through the lunch, through the car ride back to their apartment building, all the way through Felicity kissing him on the hallway.


	126. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _Hey, I love the Pink on Green's so much. i was wondering if you could do one where Felicity and Oliver were engaged/Married before the island, and what happens after he comes back._

Oliver met Felicity when he was 12, and she transferred with a scholarship to his very prestigious school.

He met her on the first week of school, as he was leaving baseball practice one day and saw her standing on the stairs of the school, doing her homework. She said she was waiting for her mother, she probably got caught up with work.

Oliver stayed with her, much to his driver’s annoyance. He waited with Felicity until her panicked mother came to pick her up. They talked about school, about teachers, about other students. They did their homework together and agreed they’d partner up in chemistry class.

Since that day, Oliver and Felicity were inseparable.

She kept him on the right track, his parents used to say, but it was more than that. It was a partnership. She helped him with homework, he introduced her to all his friends. She stopped him from doing stupid things, he helped her with her shyness.

›‹

In the year they both turned 16, there was a tipping point in their relationship. They were on the side of Oliver’s pool, Tommy and Oliver were quizzing each other for an English test, while Felicity was keeping an ear on their discussion, as she was playing with Thea.

On the corner of his eye, Oliver saw Thea kissing Felicity’s cheek.

‘Why did you do that?’, Felicity giggled.

‘Cause you’re pretty and I love you’, Thea answered with conviction, and that made Oliver's heart skip a beat.

And like a veil was lifted from his eyes, Oliver _looked_ at Felicity, for what felt like the first time.

She was beautiful, her skin glistening in the sunlight, her long bronzed legs creating a stark contrast with the white of the lounge chair she was sitting on. Her hair was still wet, drops of water tricking down her back. And she was smiling softly at his baby sister, eyes shining with happiness.

God, he cared about her a lot.

But god, he wanted more of her. He wanted every piece of her.

Tommy nudged him. When Oliver turned, Tommy was smirking cheekily at him.

‘Finally figured out what that look you get in your eyes, when you’re looking at her, that sweet look you get _only_ when you’re looking at her… Finally figured out what that means?’

‘Shit’, Oliver said, with feeling, making Tommy laugh.

It was hard after that, to ask Felicity out properly. Because they were already spending a lot of time on their own, and Felicity just didn’t get it.

She finally got it when he asked her to prom.

Felicity still asked him, about 10 times, why, why her?

‘Because we’ve been friends for years’, Oliver sighed, avoiding looking at her. ‘And I think we could be more than that.’

Felicity’s reaction was instantaneous and hilarious. She squealed, then started running around. She circled Oliver twice, still squeaking, and then she stopped in front of him, her hands covering her mouth, her eyes wide, roaming all over Oliver’s face.

He was grinning, he knew he was. Probably had that look Tommy was talking about.

Then, Felicity hugged him tightly. It wasn’t the first time she did it, but it felt different now. Better.

‘We’re going to be awesome’, she whispered against his chest, and Oliver had to agree.

They got married in their second year of college.

After they graduated, Oliver’s father arranged for a boat trip, just the two of them. Oliver figured his father wanted to have a serious conversation with him, about his future.

Before he left, Felicity gave him a picture of the two of them, taken the night before they graduated, and a kiss so sweet Oliver felt it on his lips even hours after.

The boat didn’t survive the first night.

For the next five years, Felicity’s picture, the wedding band on his finger and the love he had for her was the only thing that made him fight for survival.

›‹

Oliver was surprised that his mother was the only person who came into the hospital room, the only one who greeted him back to Starling City. But he was happy to see her.

After a long hug, of his mother crying into his shoulder, Oliver shakily asked where Felicity was.

‘She wasn’t sure if you wanted to see her.’

Oliver didn’t understand.

‘She didn’t know, if you moved on or not.’

His heart sank.

‘Did she?’, he managed to ask.

‘No’, Moira dragged out the word. ‘She most definitely did not.’

And that confirmed the thing that Oliver dreaded the most. That Felicity spent the past five years in pain.

‘Sweetie, do you want me to send her in?’, her mother asked in a soft voice he hadn’t heard since Thea was five.

‘Please’, Oliver breathed out, and his mother was quick to leave the room.

When Felicity came in, stopping hesitantly by the door, Oliver forgot how to breathe.

Her hair was blonder. She was dressed in a red dress and heels. Her lips were bright pink. Her glasses were different.

She was crying.

‘I love you’, was the only thing Oliver managed to say. But it worked, because Felicity ran to him, enveloping him in a hug he would have given anything for in the past five years.

She was crying against his chest, and he wasn’t any better. He told her he loved her over and over again and didn’t let go for a long time.

›‹

They spent the first month back together barely leaving the house. But it was hard.

They were strangers.

Oliver changed a lot in the past years, how could he not? And her grief changed her too, and she evolved into a smart, strong woman.

They had to get to know each other again. They were still in love, but there were a lot of changes that they needed to adjust to.

She couldn’t look at his body without crying. They didn’t have sex, but Oliver didn’t mind. He wasn’t sure he was ready for that, yet.

Felicity tried to get him up to speed, with everything that happened in the years he was away. And she learned how to deal with his PTSD. She slept on the floor with him until he managed to move back into the bed. She didn’t wake him up when he had nightmares, she stayed up with him when there was a storm. She told him she loved him every day.

›‹

After that first month, Oliver started working on his plan, on righting his fathers' wrongs.

He waited until Felicity left for work, then he ditched his body guard. He waited until Felicity fell asleep, and came back home before she woke up.

He made his suit. He made his arrows. He fought. He bled. He cut names off the list.

He let Felicity fall asleep in his arms.

He did it all again.

›‹

‘You have a new scar’, Felicity told him over breakfast, one morning.

Oliver tried denying it, but she didn’t budge.

‘I understand that you can’t talk about what happened to you on that island’, Felicity cut him off, practically yelling. ‘But I don’t understand why you won’t talk to me about what’s happening to you _now_.’

It was the first argument they had since he came back.

They only got worse.

›‹

Felicity barely slept.

She stayed up every night, waiting for Oliver to come back home. And he always did, bruised and limping, trying to hide it from her. But she always knew.

Every night, she asked him where he’d been. He never answered.

They barely talked anymore. If they did, it always ended with a fight.

She still told him she loved him every day. He still answered.

But it hurt.

›‹

When his mother shot him, he couldn’t take it anymore.

Oliver went straight home, where Felicity was waiting. She was shocked, and she screamed, but then she wiped her tears away and helped him lie down on the kitchen table. And when Oliver told her to call Digg, she did.

›‹

Oliver woke up in their bed, with Felicity wide awake by his side, running her fingers through his hair.

There was blood smeared onto her cheekbone and pajamas, and it brought Oliver a feeling of failure when he realized it was his blood.

‘I love you with all my heart’, Felicity whispered against his cheek. ‘I would follow you anywhere, to end of the Earth. What hurts me the most is that you though I wouldn’t help you with this.’

‘I’m sorry’, Oliver whispered, tears threatening to spill.

‘I know’, Felicity kissed his lips. ‘Please don’t do it again. Please let me help you.’

‘You’ll help me?’, Oliver smiled.

‘Damn right’, Felicity said with feeling, and he couldn’t help but chuckle.

›‹

The first time Felicity came with him to the Foundry, she scrunched up her nose, made a reminder on her phone to bring a sweater next time, and insulted his network.

Of course, then she spent a couple of hours working on it, so Oliver didn’t mind.

›‹

The first time Felicity actively helped him track down someone on the list, she hacked into the SCPD database and the Interpol.

Oliver was in shock.

Felicity just grinned, telling him that he wasn’t the only one who learned new skills.

›‹

The first time they had sex coincided with the first time Oliver went home wearing his suit. He will never forget the way she undressed him.

›‹

They fought, a lot, about the way Oliver did things. Felicity didn’t approve of the killing. But, Oliver respected that Felicity never told him to stop. Instead, she did everything she could to convince him to change his ways.

In time, she did.

Felicity made him better. She made him a better person, she made him a superhero.

›‹

For their 10 year wedding anniversary, Oliver proposed to her again.

In his suit, on the top of a rooftop, shooting an arrow to the ground, setting the words ‘Will you marry me again?’ on fire.

He has never felt so loved in his life, than in that moment when Felicity, with tears in her eyes, kissed him softly and telling him that she’ll always say yes to her superhero.


	127. Cherry pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [fat-intern](http://fat-intern.tumblr.com/) asked: _Neighbours AU, Felicity likes to sing in the shower and Oliver can hear from his apartament. They dont know each other, and Oliver hates the singing, but with time he gets used to and when they meet, they fall in love :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUSIC UP AHEAD AHAHAHA THIS IS A RIDICULOUS ONE TBH

Oliver wasn’t a morning person. At all. He hated mornings, hated every little thing about them.

He hated his alarm, he hated the way he’d always wake up tangled in his sheets, the light coming from the window. He hated the groan he let out every time he straightened his back, he hated pushing the button on the coffee maker, hated making himself sandwiches. He hated that he always had to wait for the water to heat up in the shower, he hated getting dressed for work, he hated saying ‘good morning’ to the building guard.

He hated mornings. Always had, always will, no matter where he was, no matter how late he woke up.

So, of course, his first morning in his new apartment, away from his parents and their staff and the mansion, he hated the fact that he could hear his neighbor sing. He was taking his shower, when all of sudden, he heard a woman’s voice. She was singing One Direction.

It was only after she stopped singing, that Oliver realized that he froze. He just stopped moving, and listened to her sing.

Oliver snapped out of it and went on with his day.

>;+;<

Over the next days, Oliver spent a few minutes of the morning listening to his neighbor sing.

Bon Jovi, Beyonce, Queen, Metallica, Katy Perry, a lot of top 40 things Oliver didn’t recognize, a lot of classic rock.

He should be annoyed by it, but instead, Oliver found himself looking forward to it.

More than once, he found himself humming along with the neighbor. Oliver caught himself quickly, making sure she didn’t hear him, even though he kind of wished she did.

>;+;<

Two weeks later, the singing stop. For a week, the singing stopped. Oliver couldn’t help but feel disappointed.

 But on a cold Saturday morning, Oliver finally put a face to the voice.

He was on his way out for his morning run, but when he stepped out into the hallway, she heard her cursing. She was whispering, and when Oliver turned around, he saw just a flash of blonde hair, a light blue denim jacket and a bright pick suitcase.

‘Hi?’, he found himself saying, making her gasp.

When she turned around, Oliver’s first thought was that she looked even better than she sang. Her eyes were bright blue, clear even under the thick framed glasses, and her lips were as pink as her suitcase.

‘I’m sorry’, she quickly said, ‘I didn’t mean to disturb you.’

Oliver shook his head. ‘What’s wrong?’

‘I locked myself out’, she whined, banging her head on the door.

‘How did you manage that?’, Oliver asked slowly, taking a few measured steps toward her.

‘I was out of town’, she explained, and the week long silence finally made sense, ‘and I forgot my keys there. Of course, I have a spare set, but it’s inside’, she banged her head against the door again.

‘Stop that’, Oliver said, and it came out too rough, but she just nodded.

‘You can stay at my place’, he found himself saying, hiding his surprise. ‘Until you get your keys back.’

‘I can’t do that’, she screeched, eyes wide and blushing. But then, she shook her head slightly. ‘It wouldn’t work, anyway. My mother left town, so it’ll take a week until she’s back. I can’t be locked out of my apartment for a week.’

She sighed, and leaned on the apartment door, closing her eyes.

‘It’s okay’, she sighed again. ‘I’ll just go to a hotel and call a locksmith. Do those still exist? I’m sure I’ll find someone.’

Oliver wracked his brain for something, and when he did find a solution, he couldn’t help but take another step, until he was right beside her.

‘I could go up the fire escape.’, he said, faking casualness. ‘From my apartment to yours. And let you in using your spare key.’

She gaped at him for a few seconds. When she spoke next, it was a shriek.

‘They’re not connected! You’d have to jump, from your fire escape to mine. And they’re not even fire escapes, they’re just pieces of old metal, held together by god knows what and-‘

‘I can do it’, Oliver smiled at her. ‘It’s no problem.’

‘If you fall, then-‘

‘I won’t. Now’, he straightened his back. ‘I’m probably going to have to break a window to get it.’

She shook her head. ‘The window in the bedroom doesn’t close. You just have to slide it open. But what-‘

‘And where do you keep your spare key?’

She puffed, aggravated, but all the fight seemed to drain out of her. ‘In the bedroom, on the vanity. Gollum’s guarding it.’

Oliver blinked at her, but she just waved it off.

‘You don’t have to do it.’, she looked at him again, and Oliver felt his knees go weak under her scrutiny.

‘I’ll be right back’, was all he said, before rushing back to his apartment.

>;+;<

It wasn’t hard for Oliver to get in.

Her bedroom was painted in a pale pink, with bright purple accents here and there. It was very feminine.

But then, his eyes fell on her vanity table, a big white desk with a large mirror. While that was filled with bottles of perfume, brushes and colorful makeup, all neatly arranged, the shelves above it were a mess of figurines. Oliver recognized a storm trooper and several superheroes, but there were a lot of things he didn’t recognize: robots, monsters, cartoon characters, movie characters. He stepped forward, and it wasn’t long before he found Gollum, who was sitting next to Legolas. The keys were between them.

Oliver didn’t waste time looking in the living room, because he could hear her outside of the front door, asking if he died, the question increasing in volume and desperation each time she said it.

After he opened the door, she sighed in relief, hugging him quickly and tightly.

But after a second, she froze and took a step back. She was blushing, again, and looking at Oliver with wide eyes.

‘I’m sorry, that was very inappropriate’, she stammered out. ‘I’m just really grateful, thank you. How can I repay you?’

‘It wasn’t any trouble, really’, his smile came easily.

‘Either way, thank you’, she smiled. ‘I don’t usually interact with such nice people.’

Oliver thought better than to ask, because of the sadness in her voice.

‘I’m Felicity’, she quickly said, extending a hand. ‘Felicity Smoak.’

‘Oliver Queen’, he shook her soft hand, lingering longer than he should have.

‘Not gonna lie’, Felicity smirked, ‘I knew that.’

Oliver felt himself blushing, and hated himself for it.

‘I guess you’re used to it’, she smiled on.

‘I’ll never get used to it’, Oliver found himself admitting. Then, his phone rang, and when he saw that it was his father, he took his leave.

Felicity thanked him again, smiling all the while, and when Oliver got back to his apartment, he found himself smiling too, her touch still lingering on his fingers.

>;+;<

The next day, Felicity sang [You Shook Me All Night Long](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zakKvbIQ28o).

After that, it was [Single Ladies](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4m1EFMoRFvY).

A song from [The Hunger Games](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eivZxYh6b8I).

[500 Miles](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tM0sTNtWDiI).

[Let It Go](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L0MK7qz13bU).

On the morning she started singing a song from [Doctor Horrible’s Sing Along Blog](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EQyNN2SfPwQ), Oliver was waking up from a hell of a hangover.

And he loved that song.

And it was a duet.

So he started singing too.

Felicity stopped singing.

So he finished the song all on his own.

As soon as he got out of the shower, he was met with loud banging on the front door.

Oliver managed to wrap a towel around his waist before he opened the door, to a fuming Felicity.

Who was talking. Screaming, really. Angrily. About not telling her, about thin walls and embarrassment.

Oliver wasn’t really hearing her, because she just had a towel wrapped around her, that left her collar bones bare, and most of her chest, and it only went down to the middle of her thighs.

‘I’m sorry’, he said when there was a pause in her speech. ‘You have a lovely voice. You’re also mostly naked, you’ll catch a cold.’

That made her blush, furiously, and she stared at his abs for a few long seconds, before storming back to her apartment.

>;+;<

She didn’t sing the next day.

Or the day after that.

Or the day after that.

But she was home, because every morning, Oliver heard the radio instead of her voice.

He missed Felicity’s singing.

So he started singing, prompting her to join him.

He sang [The Bare Necessities](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ogQ0uge06o) on the first day, before Felicity got to turn on the radio. She didn’t.

The next day, he sang [Living on a Prayer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lDK9QqIzhwk).

[All The Small Things](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Ht5RZpzPqw).

Then, when he still got no reaction from Felicity, he decided to switch tactics.

[One Way or Another](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1VFuHj9_Tgw).

[Uptown Girl](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hCuMWrfXG4E).

[Hot For Teacher](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6M4_Ommfvv0).

[You Really Got Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fTTsY-oz6Go).

[Ring of Fire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QfCOJLRk2D4).

[I Was Made for Loving You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CmELf8DJAVY).

It was after that song, as he was leaving his apartment, that he finally saw Felicity.

She was waiting for him in front of the building, wearing a pencil skirt and a loose shirt, with high heels and her hair in a tight pony tail. Felicity had a tablet in one hand, and a leather bag in another, and even though she was blushing, she was looking at him with a very superior expression.

‘Hello’, Oliver said evenly as he approached her.

She hummed. ‘How about you stop with the…’, she waved a hand around, ‘flirting through a wall, and gather enough courage to ask me out properly.’

Oliver smiled. ‘I thought that might upset you.’

Felicity rolled her eyes. Then, she wrapped an arm around his, and pulled him, gently, towards the parking lot.

‘You’re driving me to work’, she said without hesitation. ‘And tonight, when you pick me up, you’re going to ask me on a date. And I’m going to say yes, and you’re going to take me to Big Belly Burger.’

Oliver couldn’t help but grin, as he held open the car door for her.

Once he was inside, he turned to look at her, still smiling.

‘Where do you work?’

Felicity snorted. ‘You really don’t know?’

Oliver frowned, prompting her to laugh. Loudly.

‘I work in the IT department, Oliver. I’m the head of it, actually. My office is literally three floors under yours.’

He gaped for a while, but then he shook his head and drove them to work, accepting Felicity’s teases with an easy smile.

>;+;<

By lunch, the entire firm knew that they came in together, and Felicity kept messaging him over the intranet about how all the women are glaring at her. But she was amused, and Oliver couldn’t help but return the feeling.

After lunch, his mother came by and gave him a stern talk, about how inappropriate it was for him to be seen with an employee, about how he was supposed to have grown up from his chasing tail days and…

Oliver ignored her. He just told her that Felicity was his neighbor and they were only carpooling. She didn’t buy it, but Oliver didn’t really care.

>;+;<

Everybody was staring at him as he made his way towards Felicity’s office.

The first thing she said to him, with a giant grin on her face, was a lyric from a song.

_[I can’t decide whether you should live or die](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E0EBOFL_VwE). _

Oliver laughed, and searched his brain for an appropriate song as a response. When he found it, he grinned like a mad man, grabbed her hand and urged her out of the office.

Singing [_She’s my cherry pie_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OjyZKfdwlng) under his breath.

Felicity didn’t stop laughing all the way to the car.


	128. chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _Can you write olicity dancing at the wedding and ray realising he doesn't have a chance. Make it nice and fluffy_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a quicky!

When Felicity comes to Oliver, smiling softly up at him and asking for a dance, his eyes instantly move to Ray.

He’s sitting next to a wall, talking to Thea and Roy. Ray is also looking towards Felicity and him, even though he’s trying to hide it.

Felicity grabs his attention, by putting a perfectly manicured finger on his chin and turning his head to face her.

‘I’m asking _you_ to dance, Oliver. Not him.’

Oliver can’t really say no.

+

Oliver feels his heart shattering when Felicity takes the lead and settles them in a dancing positions. Their intertwined hands are resting on his chest, his other hand sitting on her hip, higher than it should, feeling the fabric of her dress pulling taut with the movement of her feet.

Her other hand is on his shoulder, and her fingers keep drumming against his suit, in an unrecognizable pattern. She’s not looking at him, not really, Felicity is looking straight at the place where their hands on resting on his chest.

When Oliver squeezes her hand, briefly, Felicity does look up, and she smiles.

God, he loves her. He has never loved anything or anyone as much in his life, as much as he loves Felicity right now.

It’s not about how amazing she looks. It’s not about how her eyes shine bright with adoration, or about how much she has helped him.

It’s all about how Oliver cannot imagine his life without her in it.

It hurts, so much, that he can’t give her what she wants. Felicity wants him, but he does not have the luxury of giving her that. He could. He would.

He would give himself entirely to her, if that wouldn’t put her in danger.

Oliver thinks she understands that. But she won’t leave him. That’s why she’s here, dancing slowly with him, when her date is waiting for her at the sidelines.

Again, his eyes seek out Ray. He’s sitting alone now, by a wall, drinking from a glass of champagne. He’s still looking at them, but the intensity of it catches Oliver off guard.

It’s not jealousy. It’s not anger. Ray is looking at them with sadness, and Oliver has no idea what that means.

Felicity turns her head, following his line of sight, and then she sighs, making Oliver turn to look at her again.

‘I know it bothers you’, she says, whispers, really, and it’s Oliver’s turn to sigh.

‘It doesn’t.’

‘Don’t lie’, Felicity smiles a bit.

‘You’re right’, Oliver breathes out after a beat. ‘It does bother me, but I have no right to.’

‘Interesting way of seeing things’, Felicity matches her words with a few taps on his shoulder. ‘The way I see it, you’re the only one who has the right to.’

He doesn’t know what he could say to that, so he doesn’t say anything.

Felicity chuckles. ‘You are one hell of a man, Oliver.’

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’, he can’t help but ask.

‘It means’, Felicity puts her head on his shoulder, drawing their bodies together, forcing Oliver to change his grip on her, to hold her tighter.

She smiles when he does so.

‘It means’, Felicity goes on, ‘that I am very thankful for having you in my life. In any way.’

‘That doesn’t mean you’re not hurting’, he says before he can think better of it.

‘No’, Felicity agrees. ‘But that’s okay.’

Oliver doesn’t believe that, but the song ends before he gets to say anything. Felicity grins at him, reaching up to kiss his cheek. She thanks him for the dance and slowly makes her way to Ray’s side.

Oliver has to take several deep breaths before he’s able to move.

+

‘Why am I here?’, is the first thing Ray says when she gets by his side.

‘I don’t know’, Felicity shrugs, ‘Why you are sitting against a wall when you could be mingling?’

‘No, I mean’, Ray says pointedly, eyes skipping to where Oliver is still standing in the middle of the dance floor, ‘why am I here?’

Felicity presses her lips together, because how could she possibly answer that.

Ray smiles, and it looks sad. And he’s still looking at Oliver, not at her. ‘Well’, he finally says, ‘I am a very competitive man. Even when it’s clear I have absolutely no chance.’

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about’, Felicity says quickly, too quickly.

Ray laughs. And doesn’t mention Oliver for the rest of the night.

It was the best, really, that Felicity could hope for.

+

Ray still kisses her, holds her hand and smiles at her. But she’s not stupid, something changed after the wedding. Felicity ignores it.

+

Days later, in the hospital, as Felicity is listening to her mother pointing out her love for Oliver, she thinks that Ray should know better than this.

And later, when they break up, when Ray tells her that he couldn’t quit without trying first, Felicity feels sorry for him.

But not as sorry as she feels for Oliver.


	129. flashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bowmann7 asked: _Hi, I know that prompts are closed but maybe please put this idea in the long que of ideas you have, five times felicity flashes Oliver and the one time she means to, I feel you could have a lot of awkward humour in here_
> 
> and
> 
> anon asked: _Deadshot flirts with Felicity. Just for fun, to piss Oliver._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a lot today, so here ya go! Five plus one :)

_**→One** _

The first time it happens, Oliver doesn’t even bat an eye.

Because Felicity just got shot saving Sara, and as he turns around to look at her, he clearly sees her simple white bra.

He doesn’t care about it, because Felicity’s talking about scars, and about being his girl, and Oliver leaves the Foundry that night with a newfound respect for Felicity, and a lot more skipped heartbeats than he should.

 

_**→Two** _

The second time it happens, Oliver is, once again, too busy to properly notice it.

They were undercover at a party, posing as Oliver Queen and his EA, trying to gather information on their scum of the week. They weren’t expecting the Suicide Squad to barge into the room, guns blazing, getting everyone outside quickly.

Everybody, except for Felicity and him.

Deadshot does all the talking, not once addressing him, he only talks with Felicity. About how they need her to hack into the network, gather certain information that has no connection to the case they were on and really, Oliver tunes out the details, focusing on the parts where Deadshot flirts with Felicity.

He compliments her dress, her legs.

He runs his fingers over her arm.

He calls her _sweetheart_ and _darling_.

He jokes with her.

He stares at her cleavage.

He bites his lip way too often.

He guides her to a laptop with a hand on her lower back, a hand that keeps slipping lower as they walk.

He steps into her personal space as she works.

He whispers things in her ear, things that make her blush.

He kisses her cheek after she’s done, thanking her.

Oliver wants to bash Deadshot’s head in with a chair.

Felicity doesn’t even bat an eye at all the flirting. But, after Deadshot kisses her cheek, Felicity takes a deep breath, grabs her already very short skirt with both of her hands, raising it as high as it would go. Then, she lets out a grunt, and the next thing Oliver is aware of, is Felicity with her left leg raised high, keeping it straight, as she pushes her heel onto Deadshot’s neck.

He seems too shocked to fight back. Which Oliver could completely relate to.

‘Respect women, you douchebag!’, Felicity tells him sternly. ‘Especially when you want things from them.’

‘I just wanted to mess with the Arrow’, Deadshot stammers out.

Felicity turns to look at Oliver then, and it’s only then when he realizes that he has been staring at her red underwear. That he had a clear view of, because of where he was sitting, and because Felicity had her leg up.

He blushes when their eyes meet, but Felicity just rolls her eyes.

She lets her foot back on the ground, releasing Deadshot from her hold, and takes the time to straighten her dress.

Then, she wordlessly leaves the room. Oliver follows her soon after, but not before punching Deadshot in the face.

 

_**→Three** _

They were getting ready to leave the office, and Felicity bent over to pick up her tablet from the coffee table.

The silence in the office was disrupted by a very ominous sound, of tearing fabric.

When Oliver looks up, he gets a perfectly clear view of Felicity’s bare ass. Her pencil skirt had a small slit on the back, that now went all the way up to the zipper.

She' s wearing pink thongs, that match her heels.

‘Please tell me that was not what I think it was.’, Felicity whispers out, frozen in place, it seems, because she doesn’t right herself, she’s still bent over the table.

‘I wish I could’, Oliver says gruffly.

Felicity groans, sits straight, and starts swearing. Oliver watches in fascination as Felicity wiggles in her spot, turning the skirt around, until the slit is sitting, safely, on her side.

‘If you mention this to anyone-‘, Felicity tries to threaten him, going as far as pointing a finger at him.

‘Wouldn’t dream of it’, Oliver doesn’t miss a beat in answering.

Only he does dream of it, late at night, and about his hands ripping several of her skirts. But Felicity doesn’t need to know that.

 

_**→Four** _

Barry’s in town, looking on information about a meta-human that escaped him and ran to Starling City.

Felicity is explaining something, to him and Oliver both, but Oliver can’t really focus.

Because they’re sitting on opposite sides of a table, and Felicity is bent down over some schematics, and because of the loose shirt she is wearing, Oliver sees her bra perfectly.

It’s simple and black. Oliver feels the need to ruin it. With his teeth.

He’s snapped out of it when Barry steps on his foot. Oliver yelps, in surprise, and Felicity frowns at them both, a question clear in her eyes, but neither of the men say anything.

Felicity also sits straight after that.

Oliver ignores the disappointed looks Barry shoots him throughout his stay.

 

_**→Five** _

Thea insisted on a pool party for her birthday, but of course there was a lot of work at the office, so when Felicity and Oliver finally get to the party, they’re still wearing their work clothes.

They both brought swimsuits, but they have to change.

Felicity doesn’t get to, because as soon as he sees her, Roy picks her up and throws her into the pool.

She’s screeching, and fighting him, and during that, Oliver catches a glimpse of her panties. They’re bright yellow.

When Felicity resurfaces, Oliver is there to help her out of the pool, trying his best to ignore how he can see her equally yellow bra now too, because of the wet white shirt that’s sticking to it.

A few minutes later, when Felicity comes out of the bathroom wearing a one piece black swimsuit, Oliver can’t help but think about how he’d much rather have her in her yellow undergarments.

 

_**→Plus one** _

He’s immersed into a report, but when he hears Felicity clear her throat, he looks up. Right into the depths of Felicity’s cleavage.

She’s wearing a black bra again. But it’s lacy.

Oliver blinks.

It takes him a few breaths to realize that Felicity is standing too close. As he thinks that he should move, Felicity huffs and straddles him, sitting on his knees.

Oliver blinks again, hands instinctively going to her hips.

Then, Felicity quickly unbuttons her shirt, leaving Oliver gaping, and staring right at her chest.

‘What are you doing?’, he manages to get the words out, even if he can’t take his eyes away from her bra.

‘Desperate measures’, is all Felicity says, before grabbing his hands, putting them on her chest, and kissing him senseless.


	130. State vs Queen - reloaded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [aguscha333](http://aguscha333.tumblr.com/) asked: _State vs Queen. All as it happened but Oliver is not fast enough and when he shoots The Count, hhe already has half the content of the syrenges inside Felicity's body. I want to read that moment and what happens next when Oliver takes her to the Lair. Pretty please!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh, I don't think he would have taken her to the lair. he would've been to freaked out.

Oliver feels his heart stop beating when the Count pushes on the tip of the syringe, the drug making its way into Felicity’s body. But that doesn’t stop Oliver from shooting three arrows, straight into the Count’s chest.

As he stumbles backwards, crushing the window and falling 30 stories, Oliver doesn’t even look. He rushes to Felicity, keeping her from falling to the floor.

Her hands latch onto his suit and Oliver is terrified, because she’s shaking violently. Felicity’s breath comes out strained, her pupils are dilated and her skin is pale. So very pale.

‘You killed him’, Felicity breathes out, and the shock in her voice makes Oliver gather her in his arms.

‘I had to.’, he gruffly answers, already running to the elevator.

‘But-‘, she tries saying, but her body starts shaking harder, borderline convulsing, and she screams.

Oliver just holds onto her tighter, and runs.

**C     O     U     N     T**

The car ride to the hospital was torture for Oliver. Because he couldn’t hold Felicity as he drove. She spent the drive curled up on the passenger seat, with her eyes shut tightly, gripping onto the seatbelt until her knuckles went white. She whimpered a lot, and every now and then, she yelled.

No matter how much Oliver spoke to her, no matter how much he tried to comfort her, Felicity didn’t stop whimpering.

Oliver sped all the way to the hospital.

Everybody froze when he stepped into the emergency room.

Understandable. He was still wearing his suit, his bow hanging from his back and the hood up. He had Felicity in his arms and she was shivering, her hands clutching to his chest, whimpering.

All the nurses and people around took a few steps back and they were keeping their distance. When Felicity screamed, one of them finally took a step forward.

‘She’s been injected with Vertigo.’, Oliver said, the voice modulator distorting his voice. ‘Half a dose.’

‘We don’t have a cure for Vertigo’, the nurse said, slowly making her way towards them.

‘They’re working on it. I’ll make sure they send some here. Quickly’, he added after looking down at Felicity, who was biting her lower lip so hard, there was a bit of blood flowing down on her chin.

The nurse nodded, yelling for someone to get a stretcher. Oliver put Felicity on it, but she didn’t want to let go, she held onto his hands and even opened her eyes.

She was terrified and it broke Oliver’s heart.

‘It’s okay’, he told her softly. ‘You’re going to be okay, you’re at the hospital, they’ll take care of you.’

‘Don’t leave’, she rasped out and started crying.

‘I have to’, Oliver managed to say. He kissed her forehead and pulled himself free of her hold.

There were people in scrubs rolling Felicity away, as she kept screaming and trashing. Thankfully, she didn’t say his real name, so even in her lowest, she was still keeping his identity a secret. Oliver's heart hurt.

‘I’m going to have to call the Police’, the nurse from earlier appeared in front of him.

Oliver growled. ‘Tell them the Count’s body is at the base of the Queen Consolidated building.’

The nurse shook her head. ‘I should call security to restrain you.’

‘They won’t’, Oliver gruffly said, and the nurse nodded.

‘Call Oliver Queen’, he told her, making her frown.

‘Why?’

‘Felicity’s his friend.’

‘She’s his secretary’, the nurse said, incredulously, making Oliver take a dangerous step forward.

‘She’s his friend. Make sure she gets treated at such.’

The nurse nodded. ‘Any medical condition the doctors should know about?’

Oliver shook his head. The nurse left after that, and nobody stopped the Hood from getting out of the hospital.

**C     O     U     N     T**

It only took 30 minutes for Oliver to go back to the Foundry, change out of his suit and speed back to the hospital, but by the time he got there, he was a mess.

He would have given anything and everything to be able to turn back time and kill the Count sooner. He would do anything to make Felicity better. Safe.

The nurse behind the reception desk startled when Oliver all but trashed against the desk and rasped out Felicity’s name.

‘She’s been asking for you’, the nurse said, as she grabbed Oliver’s arm and dragged him away. ‘We sedated her, but she’s not falling asleep. She’s hallucinating pretty badly, keeps mumbling about islands and earthquakes.’

Oliver stopped walking, forcing the nurse’s grip to tighten on his arm.

‘She’s been saying your name a lot’, the nurse smiled at him a bit, ‘usually paired up with the words _please don’t_ or _don’t go_ ’.

‘She’ll be okay’, the nurse forcefully dragged him along when Oliver still didn't move.

‘They found the cure’, Oliver managed to say. ‘It’s going to take another half hour to produce it.’

‘I’ll let the doctor know’, the nurse nodded, pushing him inside a room.

Oliver started crying the instant his eyes fell on Felicity. She was pale, so pale, the makeup rubbed off her skin. She was still shivering, maybe not as violently as before, but her hands and legs were tied to the bed.

Her eyes were open, but she was staring at the ceiling, she didn’t notice Oliver coming in.

‘I’m so scared’, she whispered, and Oliver moved before even thinking. He stood by the edge of the bed, and put both of his hands on her cheeks, forcing Felicity to look at him.

‘You’re okay’, he whispered after he was sure her attention was on him. ‘You’re going to be alright, I promise.’

‘You’re here?’, she breathed out.

‘I’m here’, he nodded, bending down to kiss her forehead. ‘I’m always here.’

‘Not always’, Felicity cried. ‘You left.’

‘You brought me back’, Oliver whispered, pushing a few strands of hair out of her face. ‘I’m here now.’

Felicity nodded, weakly. ‘Why am I tied up?’

‘I don’t know’, Oliver shook his head. ‘You’re hallucinating, maybe-‘

‘I won’t hurt you’, Felicity cut him off, not looking away from his eyes. ‘Please let me go.’

‘You need to stay here’, Oliver shook his head. ‘I can’t-‘

‘Just one hand’, she begged. ‘Please, I need to touch you, I don’t- I need to make sure you’re really here. You’re crying, my Oliver never cries.’

Oliver almost whimpered out loud at that, but he did untie the hand closest to him. As soon as he did so, her fingers were wrapped tightly around his wrist.

It took some maneuvering, but Oliver ended up half sitting on the bed with his back against the wall, Felicity pushing her head against his hip, their hands tangled on his thigh, and he used his free hand to run his fingers through her hair.

‘Please, talk.’, she whispered.

Oliver took a deep breath. ‘Did I ever tell you about that time Thea was 8 and decided she was going to be a teacher?’

**C     O     U     N     T**

His voice was raw by the time the doctor came into the room.

Felicity hasn’t said a word, and she didn’t let go of his hand. She was still shivering, and cold to the touch, but she didn’t fall asleep, no matter what he spoke about.

The doctor looked weirdly at Oliver, but he didn’t move from the bed, and he didn’t let go of her hand. Felicity hissed when the doctor administrated the cure, but she fell asleep quick after.

‘She’ll be fine’, the doctor told him. ‘I mixed in a sedative with it, she needed it.’

Oliver just nodded.

The doctor cleared his throat. ‘So you’re not going to… move from the bed?’

Oliver glared, hard enough that the doctor quickly scrambled away.

When Digg arrived an hour later, he looked a lot better, and he confirmed, that he got the cure as well. John didn’t even bat an eye at how Felicity, now free of restraints, was pressed tightly against his body, or at how Oliver was still running his fingers through her hair.

John just wordlessly lied down on the empty bed in the room, and quickly fell asleep. Oliver didn’t sleep at all throughout the night, but after the sun came up, he must have dozed off, because he woke up to Felicity’s lips pressed against his cheek.

‘Thank you’, she whispered. ‘Thank you so much.’

Oliver put a hand around her neck, to keep her close. ‘How are you feeling?’

‘Guilty’, Felicity closed her eyes.

‘Don’t’, Oliver gruffly said.

She kissed his cheek again, and stayed there as she spoke.

‘You killed again, and I am the one who put you into the position where you had to make that kind of choice.’

‘Felicity’, Oliver breathed out, running his fingers over her cheek, making her open her eyes and look at him.

‘He had you and he was going to hurt you. There was no choice to make.’

‘Thank you’, she breathed out, tears in her eyes. ‘For everything.’

Then she took a deep breath and detached herself from Oliver’s hold.

‘You should probably call the doctor’, she didn’t look at Oliver anymore. ‘I feel okay, but I have a headache and I want to go home.’

Oliver did as asked, but he had to take a couple of seconds on the hallway to gather himself. He had to remind himself that his love puts her in danger. He had to remind himself that he’s keeping her safe by denying her.

He really didn’t know how much longer he could continue believing it.


	131. Into the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _Could you do this prompt, please?? "idk you but i also know nothing about camping and ur the only other person i’ve seen here will you help me i think i heard a bear” (BTW: I totally adore your writing)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this evolves into something different than camping, but i don't control these things, they just get away from me ^.^

Thea told him that he was crazy. Oliver didn’t think so.

He just liked to go camping every once in a while. Alone. Just for a couple of nights, in the mountains that were closest to Starling. There was a preserve, and a camping site arranged, pretty high up and secluded. Oliver loved it, because there was hardly anybody around. There was the staff, yes, but they left him alone.

It was a beautiful place, Oliver loved it a lot. He enjoyed the road he had to take to get there, the winding route through the forest. And the spot Oliver kept coming back to set his tent was at the far end of the camping site, pretty close to the fence. It wasn’t a very good place for putting up tents, because the forest was very close, but it gave him a clear view of the peak of the mountain, and in the distance, he could see a small river making its way down. It was pretty far from the bathrooms, that’s why it was always empty, but Oliver didn’t mind the walk.

No matter what Thea said and what names she called him, Oliver needed this. A couple of days just for himself, no paparazzi around, no board meetings or his mother and Walter breaking down his neck.

He needed a couple of days to be a lazy bum. To spend the day in the same clothes he slept in, to eat uncooked hotdogs out of the bag, to have beer instead of his morning coffee, to open his phone just once a day, to assure Thea that he was still alive. He needed a couple of days to not be around people, not talk to anyone, not have to smile politely as older women hit on him.

That is why Oliver loved camping, and why he loved coming here: because he was alone.

//››//‹‹//

So Oliver startled, a lot, when in the middle of the night, he heard a very loud, high pierced scream coming from the forest near his tent.

He wasn’t asleep, despite of the late hour. He was outside of the tent, reading by the fire, nursing a beer. So Oliver was up in an instant, as he saw a human shape running to him from the forest.

As it came closer, Oliver realized it was a woman. She had her hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun, and she was wearing a bright pink vest.

‘I am so sorry’, she breathed out as she made it to Oliver’s side. ‘You’re the only one around, and I hate camping, I hate it so so so much-‘

‘Hello’, Oliver interrupted her, raising a very amused eyebrow.

‘I think I saw a bear’, she screeched, and Oliver faltered.

He regarded the woman for a couple of seconds, he couldn’t help himself. She was quite beautiful, even if her face was devoid of makeup, there were dark circles under her eyes and under her pink vest, she was wearing Sponge Bob pajama pants and uggs.

‘There aren’t any bears around here’, Oliver finally said, bravely putting a hand on her shoulder, startled to find her shaking.

‘I don’t believe you’, she shook her head.

‘I’ve been coming here for a couple of years’, Oliver said as reassuringly as he could. ‘I have never seen a bear. Coyotes, yes, not a bear.’

The woman whined, closing her eyes tightly. ‘You’re not helping’, she all but whimpered, and Oliver felt a wave of protectiveness washing over him.

Maybe it was the way she was shaking under his fingers. Or maybe it was the way her cheeks were flushed, and the way she was biting on his lower lip.

‘Where are you camped out?’, he asked, rubbing circles into her shoulder with his thumb.

She tilted her head to the trees. ‘The other side of the forest. It’s about a quarter of a mile.’

‘Do you have a car?’

She nodded.

‘Would it make you feel better if you’d move over here?’

Her eyes grew wide. ‘I’m not going back there alone.’

Oliver had to chuckle. ‘I’ll come with you.’

‘Please’, she breathed out, and Oliver smiled, letting go of her in order to grab a flashlight.

They were silent as they went through the woods, but she kept close to Oliver’s side, anxiously looking left and right at every foreign sound.

When they got to her camp site, Oliver tried really hard not to laugh. She had a small tent up,  but it wasn’t pinned to the ground. And it seemed unused, because the trunk of her red mini was wide open, and there were blankets and pillows in it. There was no fire, no cooler, just a blanket on the ground, in front of her car’s headlights. There was a tablet on it, as well as a kindle, and an assorted mess of snack bags and sodas.

‘I can _feel_ you judging me’, she said, embarrassment clear.

Oliver shook his head and went to the tent, easily stuffing it in the trunk of her car.

‘If you hate camping, then why come here?’, he had to ask.

‘I needed a break.’, she sighed, going to the blanket and gathering her things. ‘Something out of the ordinary. My life is just a daily routine, and it’s depressing and boring.’

Her eyes grew wide after she said that, looking startled up at Oliver, blushing.

‘I get it’, he said softly. ‘But I really enjoy camping, maybe you should find an activity you actually like.’

‘Oh I will’, she mumbled. ‘As soon as I get home, in my fluffy bed with my expensive coffee maker.’

Oliver laughed, and got into the passenger seat of her car. Well, he tried to. He had to push the seat as back as it could go, and it still wasn’t a comfortable position. She kept snickering, but didn’t say anything.

Once again, they were silent as they drove back to Oliver’s camp, and when he set up her tent, just a few feet away from his, he did his best to explain what he was doing. She listened, nodding along, but she still looked apprehensive.

After that, Oliver offered her a beer, and she gratefully took it, sitting down on the log Oliver used a chair. Their shoulders were brushing, but he found he didn’t mind it.

‘So, Oliver’, she wiggled her eyebrows. ‘You come here often?’

He snorted, he couldn’t help it, as she kept snickering.

‘That’s not fair’, he pointed out, ‘I don’t know your name, and I did just save you from a particularly vicious imaginary bear.’

She pushed him away, playfully, but then she extended a hand. ‘I’m Felicity Smoak.’

He shook her hand.

‘And I work in your IT department.’, she went on, and Oliver sighed.

‘Ah. Well this just got 10 times more awkward.’

It was her time to snort. ‘More awkward than a crazy lady running to you in the middle of the woods screaming about a bear?’

‘Point’, Oliver smiled. ‘But to answer your question, yes, I do come here often. As you said, routine is boring.’

‘I somehow don’t believe that’s the truth with you’, Felicity raised an eyebrow.

It wasn’t often, that somehow saw right through Oliver. Normally, it would have frightened him. But it didn’t. So he smiled at her.

‘Sometimes, I need to get away from everyone.’

Felicity nodded. ‘The attention gets overwhelming, doesn’t it.’

‘Yeah’, Oliver breathed out. ‘I don’t know how my mother and sister do it. If it were up to me, I would lock myself up in my apartment and never leave. I… never liked people. But I have to act like I do. So I need to be alone, every now and then. ‘

Felicity flinched. ‘And I just screwed that up.’

‘I don’t mind’, Oliver smiled. ‘You haven’t asked for an autograph yet, so it’s okay.’

Felicity laughed at that. ‘I don’t need an autograph, I have your signature on my employment contact.’

Oliver rolled his eyes, taking a long sip of his beer.

‘So do you hate your job?’, he asked. ‘That’s why you’re here?’

‘I love my job’, she was quick to assure. ‘The people I work with, not so much.’

Oliver frowned. ‘Are they mean?’

Felicity raised an eyebrow.

‘You’re a beautiful woman working in a man’s field’, he rolled his eyes. ‘Men tend to get highly misogynistic.’

‘They’re not mean’, Felicity shrugged. ‘They just don’t care about my opinion, no matter how pertinent it is. But don’t think that this is me whining to my boss’ boss’, her eyes grew wide. ‘I’m really not, I can handle it.’

Oliver tilted his head.

‘I’ve only been with QC for six months’, Felicity shook her head. ‘I’ll be in a better place in a year, mock my words.’

‘Okay’, Oliver was quick to lift his palms in a placating manner. ‘It’s not like I could do much about it’, he shrugged. ‘I don’t have a say in… lower level employees’, he winced even as he said it, but Felicity just waved him off.

‘I’m an assistant manager, but you’re right. I wouldn’t want you to interfere, either way.’

Oliver nodded, sighing in relief.

The conversation topics were lighter after that. They talked through the night, surprisingly Oliver by how easy it was, to banter with Felicity, tease her and laugh with her, bicker and push each other’s limits. He enjoyed her company, terribly so, and that rarely happened with Oliver.

Tommy’s voice kept ringing in his ear, _make a move, make a move, you dumbass, make a move, she wants it_. But Oliver didn’t. He wasn’t looking for a girlfriend, or a hookup. And it would be complicated, very, because he was her boss. But Felicity made no move either, the moments when she flirted were small, and quickly over, so Oliver didn’t feel bad, when they went to sleep in separate tents.

//››//‹‹//

Oliver woke up to Felicity making them sandwiches and ice coffee. She also seemed nervous, irrationally so, but she waited until after they ate to ask Oliver about the contract he was supposed to sign next week, between Queen Consolidated and Wayne Enterprises.

‘That information isn’t out yet.’, Oliver frowned. ‘Nobody knows, except for the board and the head of departments.’

‘I’m going to be honest with you’, Felicity said slowly, ‘even if it gets me and my boss in trouble. But you seem like a fair man.’

‘I try’, Oliver blinked. ‘What’s wrong?’

‘Mr. Morrison, the head of the IT department’, Felicity said slowly, ‘he doesn’t have any idea about what the department needs or what the employees want. He just cares about his paycheck.’

‘I figured as much’, Oliver admitted. ‘But he seems like a smart man.’

‘He is’, Felicity was quick to nod. ‘But he doesn’t know how important the contract with Wayne Enterprises is. He just thinks it’ll be good for publicity, when in fact, if handled correctly, it could take QC’s R&D department on a whole new level.’

‘Go on’, Oliver urged her when she didn’t.

‘There are a lot of young, brilliant people working for QC. But the old ones are in charge, and they tend… not to listen to us.’

‘That’s beyond my control’, Oliver told her, sadly.

‘I know that, I’m not…’, Felicity shook her head. ‘I just need _you_ to understand why QC needs this contract, because Mr. Morrison won’t be able to explain it to you.’

Oliver listened to her, calmly, for the next half an hour. And Felicity was right, Morrison would have never been able to explain it to him. They need Wayne’s tech, basically, and the way Felicity put it, it will help QC become a top of the line inventor in no time.

He realized this was important for Felicity, and that it was brave of her, to bring it up. Oliver thought, for a split second, that the bear and last night were all a ploy, but he dismissed it quickly, he really didn’t think Felicity was capable of it.

So, out of respect for her courage, Oliver told her the truth. That he couldn’t possibly make a decision with just her words, and that he had to think about it. But he also thanked her, and promised to keep her thoughts in mind.

Felicity seemed pleased.

//››//‹‹//

They spent the rest of the day together, still enjoying each other’s company, not talking about work at all, but Felicity left before night fall.

Oliver felt slightly disappointed.

But she hugged him, briefly, thanking him for saving her from the bear, and left in a storm of giggles and blonde hair.

//››//‹‹//

A month later, Oliver and the board had to make a decision about the contract, and Bruce Wayne insisted on being there.

Oliver did his best to keep up with everything the heads of departments were saying, as to the arguments Wayne was brining. But he left Morrison last, and, as suspected, he said that it will be brilliant for publicity.

Wayne opened his mouth with a disturbed look on his face, but Oliver stopped him, reaching for the land line instead, asking his secretary to get Felicity Smoak on the line.

Morrison paled at that. Oliver ignored him, telling Felicity to come up to the conference room and bring two or three of her colleagues with her, people who she thinks would convince him and the board to accept the Wayne Enterprises proposal.

Felicity came with a bounce to her step, and Oliver faltered when he saw her in a short dress and high hells, with pink lipstick on her lips and her hair in a neat pony tail.

But she acted very professional, introducing herself and the people she came with, a colleague from the IT department and two engineers from R&D. She apologized, explained that they weren’t prepared for a proper presentation, but Oliver still made them take turns talking, about their ideas for the future of QC, and why they thought the company needed this contract.

By the end of the next hour, Wayne was staring at Felicity like she was a shiny new toy and Morrison was glaring daggers. Oliver just smiled, saying his thanks.

Of course, the board agreed to signing the contract. Oliver knew it had absolutely nothing to do with him or with Bruce Wayne,  and everything to do with Felicity Smoak.

//››//‹‹//

Later than night, as Oliver was still reading reports in his office, Felicity came in, with a cup of coffee and Chinese takeout.

She kept coming back, every other night, until Oliver gathered enough courage to suggest they’d eat out, have a proper date.

‘Oh’, Felicity blinked. ‘Like my boss didn’t hate me already.’

Oliver raised an eyebrow. ‘I’m your boss’s boss.’

‘Now now’, she clicked her tongue. ‘Don’t get cocky. And pick me up at 7.’

//››//‹‹//

For their one year anniversary, Oliver suggested going camping.

Felicity threatened to break up with him, but they did, eventually, go camping.


	132. Cinematography

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _I have a prompt and I got the idea from a supernatural season 5 ep 8.. Olicity- Felicity and Oliver & SnowBarry (if you want them in it) Track down a Metta-Human and he sends them into TV Land!! You can pick the shows and see what type of things happen!! :D_
> 
> [magsimags](http://magsimags.tumblr.com/) said: _I've been watching american ninja warrior and is there any way you could put that into a fic?_
> 
> [geniewithwifi](http://geniewithwifi.tumblr.com/) asked: _SIM! SIM! SIM! I know that prompts are closed buuuuut If you feel so inclined I need a crack!fic of Team Arrow watching "Arrow" PLEASE!!!_

Felicity didn’t even get to scream before she was knocked unconscious by the meta-human.

When she woke up, it took a couple of seconds for her to get her bearings. Thankfully, Barry and Oliver were by her side, seemingly unharmed, and Caitlin was still unconscious, but she seemed okay.

Only after assessing that, Felicity looked around. And did a double take.

‘Are we in Oz?’, she screeched.

‘Is that what this is?’, Oliver asked, disturbed.

‘What the hell?’, Felicity insisted.

‘The metahuman keeps people unconscious’, Caitlin mumbled, slowly getting up.  ‘It looks like a medically induced coma, and he keeps them out for days.’

‘Is that what happened to us?’, Oliver asked, and Caitlin nodded.

‘So this’, Felicity waved a hand around, ‘is all happening in out heads?’

‘Probably’, Caitlin sighed.

‘At least it’s pretty’, Barry shrugged, making everybody look at him. ‘What? It is, Oz is a pretty place.’

‘But it is safe?’, Oliver raised a pointed eyebrow, but Barry still didn’t wipe the idiot grin off his face.

‘But what do we do?’, Caitlin asked, clearly anxious.

‘We’re going to see the wizard, of course’, Felicity smiled, and they all looked at her with various levels of shock.

‘What?’, she grinned. ‘We’re in Oz! You can’t tell me you’re not curious to see the wizard.’

It took a few seconds, but Caitlin nodded, and Barry soon followed, the two of them looking with pleading eyes at Oliver. Felicity did so too, and Oliver didn’t say anything, but he did turn around and followed the yellow brick road.

They didn’t get to the Emerald City, because half way through, they were attacked by a swarm of violent birds, that looked like eagles but had a very long and pointy peak, that they used to try to cut them.

Oliver had his quiver, and out of nowhere he pulled out two knives. He handed one to Barry and one to Felicity, and she did her best, trying to shield Caitlin as well.

It was a long fight, but the birds finally left. Felicity barely had time to ask if everyone was okay, before blackness took over her again.

>⅛<

When she blinked awake, she was in a hospital hallway. The others were already awake, and somewhat baffled, that even if the hallway was filled with people, nobody was minding them any business, even if Oliver and Barry were in their suits.

‘Well, at least nothing bad ever happens in a hospital’, Caitlin said.

Barry scoffed.

‘I mean, nothing deadly’, Caitlin amended. ‘Other than medical conditions. Oh’, she whined, ‘you know what I mean.’

Just then, the lights started flickering, and there was some commotion coming from an adjacent hallway. Felicity turned around, just as a young man turned a corner. He looked murderous, pale with large dark circles under his eyes, and with an evil smirk on his lips. And he was followed by two other men, larger, in black suits with masks on.

‘Are you kidding me?’, Felicity screamed. ‘We’re in Teen Wolf!’

‘What?’, her companions asked in sync, but she didn’t have time to explain.

‘Run!’, she yelled and started moving. ‘Now! Run now! We have to get out!’

Oliver stayed behind, with an arrow knocked, and when the men in masks pulled out swords and started cutting people, he started shooting arrow.

‘They won’t work’, Felicity grabbed a hold of his suit and started pulling him away. ‘Unless they’re silver, they won’t work.’

Oliver ran after that, and they all made it outside safely. Just in time to see three different werewolves, fully shifted, standing in a parking lot. Two of them didn’t hesitate in running into the hospital, but one of them stopped right in front of Barry, who was frozen in place.

‘They’re on the third floor’, Felicity got between him and the werewolf she knew was called Derek. ‘Stiles, I mean, the nogitsune and two oni.’

‘Who are you?’, Derek growled, and even though he scared Felicity, she knew he wouldn’t hurt her.

‘Doesn’t matter’, she shook her head. ‘Go, please go, you need to save Stiles.’

That got Derek moving, and he didn’t spare them a second glance.

‘What the fuck?’, Barry breathed out.

‘It’s a TV show’, Felicity said, still in shock. ‘We’re in a TV show.’

That’s all she got to say before she blacked out again.

>⅛<

When she woke up this time, only Barry was awake. And he was staring at a wall.

They were in a training room, clearly, because they were mats on the floor and different equipment to the side. But Barry was staring at a bare wall, that had a logo painted on it, of something called the Strategic Scientific Reserve.

Oliver and Caitlin woke up just as there were people storming into the room, with guns raised.

‘Oh my god’, Barry yelped. ‘We’re in Shield.’

‘How do you know that?’, one of the men asked.

‘It’s complicated’, Barry said. ‘But we are, aren’t we? We’re at the Shield home base, that used to be an SSR base in Agent Carter’s time. Oh my god’, he looked at Felicity, giddy as a child, ‘this is so cool!’

He didn’t get to say anything else, as they were all whiskered away, quite forcefully, into separate interrogation rooms.

Felicity tried her best to explain everything to a beautiful woman called Bobby, but she didn’t believe her, of course she didn’t.

After what felt like hours, a man came into the room and told Bobby that Felicity was telling the truth, and that they should go into the conference room.

As they got there, Felicity moved to Oliver’s side immediately. He still had his costume on, and his bow and quiver, but he was, surprisingly, relaxed. By the looks of it, Caitlin was very confused, and Barry was looking in awe at a woman.

‘Why are you staring?’, she asked, clearly uncomfortable.

‘I love you’, Barry breathed out, turning to Caitlin afterwards. ‘She’s Cisco! I mean, she’s the Vibe equivalent in this universe.’

‘What universe?’, Caitlin asked, slowly.

‘Skye’, an older man said, looking at the woman Barry was in awe of, ‘are you sure they’re saying the truth?’

‘Yes’, she nodded. ‘He knows things’, she pointed at Barry, ‘that nobody could have known. Private conversations that never were in any report or on any tape ever.’

‘And how do you know that?’, the man turned to Barry.

‘We were put in a coma by a meta-human’, he started explaining. ‘That’s similar to your... enhanced assets, I guess. And we believe that this is all happening inside our heads.’

‘We’re as real as you are’, he narrowed his eyes at Barry, who shrugged.

‘Yeah, but in our world, your world is a comic book.’

Everybody’s jaw dropped at that.

‘A series of comic books, that have been going on for decades. And movies, recently, and you guys, particularly, are part of a TV show called Agents of Shield. It’s actually pretty good’, Barry grinned, ‘I love it.’

The man, who seemed to be in charge, ordered everybody out, leaving them alone for a couple of minutes. That were filled with Barry excitedly talking about Quake and the Avengers and Coulson and-

He was interrupted by a young man poking his head inside of the room.

‘Fitz!', Barry exclaimed, clearly excited.

‘Right’, the young man said slowly, in a thick Scottish accent. ‘Well, it’s true then.’

Barry nodded, very excited, and Fitz came in, a tablet and a drawing pad in his hands.

‘I was wondering if your wannabe-Hawkeye would let me take a look at his bow and arrows. Maybe I can get some ideas for the actual Hawkeye.’

Oliver frowned, but Barry was quick to explain that Clint Barton was an archer, the Arrow equivalent of the universe.

After Oliver nodded, Fitz looked to Barry again.

‘Simmons wants to look at your blood.’

‘Yes’, Barry was quick to agree, earning himself a slap on the head from Caitlin.

‘You can’t do that!’

‘Why not?’, Barry pouted, ‘It’s not like they could ever replicate the conditions I got my powers from. Plus, they don’t need to, they already have Quicksilver.’

Fitz winced at that.

‘Ah’, Barry blinked, ‘so this is the universe in which he died in Krakovia?’

Fitz nodded.

‘Oh boy’, the Flash breathed out. ‘So the movie verse, okay. Uhm.’, he shook his head. ‘When it comes to Cap vs Iron Man, don’t take sides.’

Obviously, Fitz was very confused by this, but he didn’t comment, instead turning to Oliver and asking about his bow.

A woman, Simmons, came in a few minutes later, and gathered a few vials of Barry’s blood, asking him a lot of things, completely ignoring the way Caitlin was glaring at her.

There was no fight, this time, before Felicity fell unconscious again.

>⅛<

She woke up in an arena that she recognized all too well.

‘American Ninja Warrior’, Oliver growled. ‘Seriously?’

Barry was, once again, excided. ‘Race you to the end?’

Oliver just huffed and handed Felicity his bow, quiver and hood.

Felicity and Caitlin stood behind and stared at their superheroes going on the track. It was quite the sight.

Oliver was fluid, jumping and landing perfectly on the other side, grabbing onto things and pulling himself up seemingly without any effort. But he was slow, clearly preferring to make sure he made no mistakes. Still, he was flashy, because he was still Oliver. If there was enough space for him to do a flip, he’d do it. If he could climb a wall that he wasn’t supposed to, he’d do it, all with a grin on his face.

Barry, on the other hand, had a very different technique. He was fast, using his supernatural speed. But he wasn’t as good as Oliver was, so he fell. Quite often. But it didn’t stop him, he flashed right back to the start of the track and did it all again. Felicity could hear him cursing every time he fell, and she could hear Oliver laughing at him.

Oliver was the first one to reach the finish line, but Barry got there 30 seconds after.

‘Doesn’t count’, Oliver said, even if he was panting and sweating profoundly. ‘I never fell off.’

‘You’re not going to let this go, are you?’, Barry mumbled, whipping water from his eyes.

‘Never’, Oliver grinned, and that was the last thing Felicity heard.

>⅛<

Felicity woke up in the Foundry.

‘Are we back?’, she heard Caitlin ask, and Oliver’s immediate sigh.

‘I don’t think so’, he said, and when Felicity turned to look the way he was looking, she saw herself.

Felicity blinked, but she was still looking at herself. It took a few beats, but according to the outfit-

‘This is last year’, she said out loud.

‘The first time Barry came to town.’, Oliver nodded.

Barry stepped right in front of this other Felicity, waving his hands in her face.

‘She can’t see me’, he deduced, and that’s the last thing he said, because another Oliver came down the stairs.

‘I don’t remember this’, Felicity said, hesitantly, and Oliver nodded.

‘Me neither.’

Then, they were all silent, as the other Felicity and the other Oliver had a very heated argument over the other Barry.

‘Why are you being so stubborn?’, other Felicity screamed. ‘He’s helpful, and we’re keeping your secret, what the hell is your problem?’

‘You are’, other Oliver roared back. ‘I need your A-game, but you’re not delivering it, because you’re too busy- with…’

‘With what?’, she all but growled. ‘Finish that sentence.’

‘You’re too busy flirting and trying to impress him.’

‘That is ridiculous!’, other Felicity screeched. ‘It’s bullshit.’

‘Don’t deny it’, other Oliver rolled his eyes.

‘So what if I flirt with him? He’s nice and cute and he’s smart.’

Barry grinned at Felicity at this, but she barely noticed it, too intent on staring at her other self.

‘He’s distracting you’, other Oliver growled.

‘He’s not!’, other Felicity insisted. ‘Not more than you do on a daily basis.’

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’, other Oliver narrowed his eyes.

‘You’re ridiculous’, other Felicity huffed, letting her hair out of her pony tail, somewhat violently. ‘Jealousy is not sexy, you know.’

‘I’m not jealous’, other Oliver took off his shoes.

His hands went to his belt, and other Felicity was unzipping her skirt, and then they were undressing each other, and kissing.

Desperately kissing.

Felicity screeched, out loud, putting her hands over her eyes and turning around. She could feel Oliver beside her, doing the same.

‘So this didn’t really happen?’, Caitlin asked, clearly flustered.

Felicity shook her head.

‘Holy god’, Barry breathed out, and Felicity took her hands away, enough to see that he was still facing the couple.

‘Turn around, Barry, what the hell is wrong with you?’, she screeched, but Barry still didn’t move, so Oliver forcefully turned him around.

They were all silent for a while, the only sounds that could be heard in the Foundry being slippery kissing noises, and clothes falling to the ground.

When other Felicity moaned, pretty loud and heated, Felicity screeched again, and ran all the way up the stairs, going as far as babbling in order to block out the sounds.

She couldn’t look Oliver in the eyes when he followed her, not could she look at Barry and Caitlin.

‘That was weird’, the doctor finally said.

‘Is this still a TV show?’, Oliver asked, somewhat desperately.

‘It has to be’, Barry nodded. ‘I mean, there’s a million billions alternate universes out there, your life could be a TV show in one of them.’

‘I thought this was only happening inside out heads’, Oliver pointed out.

‘Yeah, but after the Shield one, I got to thinking’, Barry explained. ‘And I think the alternate universe theory is better.’

‘So we’re jumping from one to another?’, Felicity asked, finally looking up at Barry. Not at Oliver. Pointedly, she didn’t look at Oliver.

‘I think so’, Barry nodded.

‘But this is the first time we encountered ourselves’, Felicity argued.

‘It’s just a theory’, the Flash shrugged.

‘How do we get home?’, Caitlin asked. ‘I’m tired.’

‘We have to wake up.’, Oliver said after a beat of silence. ‘You said we’re probably unconscious.’

Caitlin nodded. ‘But how can you wake up from a dream, while you’re still in it?’

‘First, you need to be sure you’re dreaming.’, Felicity said. ‘In dreams, you can’t read. And your hands have more fingers.’

‘For real?’, Barry asked, incredulous.

Felicity nodded, pointing behind her.

‘There’s a Verdant sign there. What does it say?’

They all turned to it, but it was clear that nobody could read it. Then, Barry lifted a hand to his face.

‘I have six fingers’, he said, disturbed.

‘So we’re dreaming.’, Oliver nodded. ‘How do we wake up?’

‘Cisco does this thing’, Caitlin said, hesitantly. ‘When he’s dreaming of an alternate universe…’

She hesitated again, long enough for Barry to mumble ‘why didn’t we think of him before?’ under his breath.

‘He thinks about what’s real’, Caitlin went on. ‘About things he’s certain are real in his time line, his birthday, the first time we met, how he designed Barry’s suit, his favorite Walking Dead episode, his first kiss… And then he screams.’

‘He screams himself awake?’, Felicity asked, feeling very sad.

Caitlin clearly shared her feelings, but she did nod.

‘Couldn’t hurt to try’, Barry said, and Oliver nodded.

For the next minute, they were silent as they thought about things that were real for them, back home. Half way through, Oliver curled his fingers around Felicity’s. A few seconds after that, Barry put an arm around Caitlin's shoulders and brought their bodies close.

When she screamed, Felicity couldn’t hear anything. She couldn’t hear herself, she couldn’t hear the people around her scream. And then, the world, once again, went black.

>⅛<

Felicity woke up to the clear sight of Barry holding down the metahuman, while Oliver kept punching him.

They never spoke about what they’ve been through, except once, when Oliver told her, out of nowhere, that they will never be having sex in the Foundry.

Felicity fought back her blush, but she still managed to ask.

‘That would imply that we will, at one point, have sex.’

Oliver raised an eyebrow. ‘Are you seriously doubting that?’

Felicity huffed. ‘I sure am, Mister Slower Than An Actual Snail.’

Oliver rolled his eyes, but then he grabbed a hold of her face and kissed her, as fast as he could.


	133. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [fangirlfromthenorthcountry](http://fangirlfromthenorthcountry.tumblr.com/) How about a Tarzan /Jane au where Oliver grew up on the island and Felicity finds him on a scientific expedition?
> 
> He didn’t grew up there, because I haven’t seen Tarzan in a while. ^.^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI THERE! I'M STILL ALIVE!
> 
> Sorry it took for long for me to update, I kinda got very excited about Hayffie week oops :D. But I'm back now. Mostly :)

When Oliver sees the boat, he keeps his distance. Too many days of hell he has spent on this island, he has to be cautious, he has to make sure the people on the boat don’t want to kill him.

So he stays hidden in the bushes, watching them from afar. It’s clear, pretty earlier on, that it’s some sort of expedition.

The boat isn’t big, and there are 5 men in the crew, clearly all Chinese. One of them knows English, and he acts as a translator for her.

She is blonde and beautiful. And the island is the last place she should be. She’s soft, she hates bugs, she’s entirely unprepared for the weather and the hikes, she has three different electronic devices on her at any time and she asks all the wrong questions.

Even if the men all had weapons, Oliver figured out pretty early on that they weren’t a threat. But he still waited till the day they left to make an appearance.

‘I don’t want to hurt you’, is the first thing he says after she stops screaming. ‘I just need a ride.’

She just blinks at him a couple of times, completely ignoring the men around her, who were still tensed and with their weapons raised.

‘Oliver Queen?’, she says, her voice breaking.

Oliver feels  _something_ , because it has been a long time since someone else said his name. It has been a long time since he spoke with someone. It has been an even longer time since someone looked at him with such a soft look.

He nods.

‘Oh my god’, she breathes out. Then, she shakes herself out of it and starts barking orders to the men. To help him with the crate he had, to go to the boat, prepare a bath and food. To find some clean clothes and a razor, maybe.

Oliver just goes along with it.

He bathes in the lukewarm water, using a whole bar of soap. He tries to comb his hair, but it doesn’t seem possible. He tries shaving, but all he manages to do is cut most of his beard.

It’s hard looking in the mirror. He barely recognizes himself.

He puts on the soft clothes they left for him, and slowly makes his way to the deck.

There is a long table there, but she is the only one sitting at it, a laptop and various papers around. On her other side, there isa plate of food, still hot and a glass of what looks like orange juice.

Oliver’s stomach rumbles, announcing his presence. She startles, but smiles at him quickly enough.

‘You look a lot better.’

‘I look like crap’, Oliver is quick to counter. ‘But I feel better.’

‘Good’, she smiles. ‘Sit down, eat something. But uh. Maybe take it easy?’, she winces. ‘Your stomach might not be up for it.’

He nods, having figured as much. So he sits down on the chair, ignoring how foreign the feeling is. He eats slowly, almost moaning in pleasure at the first bite of mash potatoes. It’s a simple meal, some meat and vegetables, but it’s heaven for Oliver. Even so, he can’t eat more than half of it.

He does drink the orange juice, though. Slowly, but he drinks all of it.

It’s only after he’s done eating, that he looks back to the woman. She’s already looking at him, probably has for the entire time.

‘Who are you?’, he finally asks.

‘My name is Felicity.’

‘And why were you there?’

She winces. ‘Funny coincidence, that. I work for Queen Consolidated.’

Oliver’s jaw drops, but Felicity just nods, blushing a bit.

‘We’re searching for a secure location for some servers.’

‘Here?’, Oliver asks, incredulously.

‘It’s a very secure location’, Felicity shrugs. ‘I mean… Nobody found you for six years.’

‘Yeah’, is the only thing Oliver manages to say.

Felicity sighs. ‘We’ll discuss that later, you can help us with it.’

‘I don’t want to’, he quickly says, looking away.

‘Okay’, she says softly. ‘Look, we’re going to Dalian now. It’s a city-‘

‘I know’, Oliver cuts her off, and it takes a few beats for her to continue.

‘We stay there for two days. If you agree, I’d like to have a doctor check you over.’

Oliver nods.

‘And maybe a hair dresser.’

He looks up at that, but realizes that she’s teasing, so Oliver nods, and quickly looks back to his plate of food.

‘We’ll probably have to visit the consulate in Beijing’, she says next. ‘To grant you access.’

‘Yeah’. Oliver feels numb.

‘And there are going to be long flights, but I’m going to take you back to Starling.’

‘Yeah.’ He doesn’t think this is real.

‘Are you okay with that?’

‘Yeah.’ It’s too good to be true, he must be dreaming.

‘The consulate is going to ask questions. Do you think you can answer them?’

‘Yeah.’ This is the worst form of torture he’s ever been put through.

‘And do you think you can handle flying?’

‘Yeah’. He stopped wanting to live a few years ago. This dream is giving him hope.

Then, there’s a hand on his. Oliver startles, badly, but looks, at where Felicity’s pink nails are gently touching his tanned, scarred skin.

‘I’m going to ask you again.’, she says slowly, forcing Oliver to look up at her. ‘Do you think you can handle all of it?’

‘I don’t think this is real’, Oliver finds himself saying.

Felicity is clearly pained by his answer. She gets up from her chair and walks around the table, sitting down on the chair next to his. This time when she touches him, it’s not gentle. She forcefully grabs his hand in both of hers.

‘I can’t imagine what you went through, but you need to come home.’

Home, Oliver thinks. It’s such a foreign concept.

‘Your mother and sister will be very happy.’

And just like that, Oliver’s head spins and his vision blurs. Felicity must realize this, because she moves her hands to his shoulders.

‘They never stopped hoping’, Felicity whispers.

‘My father died’, Oliver says, and she nods.

‘But you didn’t. You can go home to them.’

‘I can go home’, Oliver breathes out, blinking away tears.

‘You can go home’, Felicity smiles. ‘It’s going to be hard, but-‘

‘I can go home’, it sounds stronger this time he says it. ‘You’ll take me home.’

‘I will’, Felicity smiles widely at him. ‘And I’ll help you every step of the way’.

Oliver nods. Then, he nods again. Then, he starts crying. Sobbing, really, for the first time in 6 years.

Felicity holds him through it, until he’s too exhausted to cry anymore.

Then, she takes him to a room, with an actually bed, and pulls a blanket over Oliver when he falls face first into it. He’s asleep before she gets to say anything.

→

Felicity doesn’t really leave his side, until he’s in a hospital room in Starling City. They don’t talk a lot, but Felicity’s presence keeps him grounded.

It takes a lot of energy out of Oliver, being around people again. Being polite. Taking a shower every day, and shaving his beard.

The world around confuses him. A lot. He missed 6 years. That’s what the world thinks, in reality he just missed his first and last last year, in which he was really stranded on the island. But it’s still a lot of time to miss. Oliver’s lost. Felicity tries her best, to bring him up to speed, but it’s slow going, and it feels useless.

Nightmares wake him up every night. It’s the only time Felicity’s not there, and he doesn’t allow himself to think about how he would have wanted her to be there.

He has to use a cane to walk. Just for a few weeks, the doctor in Starling says. He also tries asking Oliver about the scars, but he doesn't answer.

When he sees his mother for the first time, he cries, happily for once.

Then, he is home, and Thea is running to him, and she is a grown up and Oliver falls apart.

Depression, his therapist says. Post traumatic stress disorder. He doesn’t care much about what it’s called, he just cares that most days, he can’t get out of bed.

Most days, he starts crying at nothing.

Most days, he can’t eat.

Some days, he sleeps. Other days, he doesn’t sleep at all.

Some days, Tommy’s there, talking his ear out about all the shows Oliver missed, and all the celebrity drama.

Some days, Thea curls up around him, saying that she loves him.

Some days, his mother comes, and she has to step out quickly, because she stars crying.

Oliver takes the pills his doctors prescribes. They don’t do much.

He has nightmares every night.

→

One day starts out surprisingly well, so he makes his way down to the kitchen for breakfast, shocking his family.

‘Felicity said you wanted to put servers on the island.’, he says without any introduction.

‘Yes’, his mother says after a beat. ‘But Miss Smoak’s report convinced us that the island isn’t what we need.’

‘So you’re not going to?’, Oliver insists.

His mother shakes her head.

‘Miss Smoak is looking at other locations now.’

Oliver doesn’t know what his mother saw in his expression, but hers softens.

‘She emails me when she can. Asking about you.’

‘Oh’, Oliver manages to say. ‘She works for you.’

‘She’s head of the Applied Science Division’, his mother says, shocking Oliver.

‘And of the IT department’, she goes on.

‘Then why are you having her do field work?’, Oliver frowns.

‘Because she wants to’, his mother smiles. ‘She’s a very good manager, but she doesn’t shy away from getting her hands dirty. Most times, she prefers it that way.’

‘We owe her a lot’, Thea says softly, and Oliver blinks.

‘ _I_ owe her a lot.’

His mother and Thea both frown at that, but he’s out of the kitchen before they get to say anything. He doesn’t leave his bed for the rest of the day.

→

Two weeks later, Oliver manages to leave his room for a couple of hours at a time. He has lunch with Thea sometimes, breakfast with his mother. But it’s awkward, because they don’t know what to do with him, how to handle him. And it hurts, Oliver wants to get better, for them, but he doesn’t know how.

He stays in the living room sometimes, on the couch. He absently watches television, but it’s too hard for his brain to comprehend.

He eats a lot more, puts on some weight. So he starts training, a few hours a day, keeping his muscles in check.

The therapist tells him it’s good. Oliver still doesn’t feel even close to normal.

→

‘I invited Miss Smoak over for dinner’, his mother says one morning over breakfast.

Oliver freezes, completely.

That’s when he has his first panic attack.

Later, his mother says that maybe it’s best if Felicity doesn’t come. Oliver insists.

‘I need to see her’, he says, the intensity of his words startling even himself.

→

He’s a mess when dinner time comes around. He feels constrained in his clothes, even if it’s just jeans and a t-shirt. His heart feels like it’s going to explode in his chest, even if he has survived years of torture and isolation.

But he can’t wait to see her.

And when he does, his breath leaves him.

Felicity looks tired, with dark bags under her eyes. But her jeans hug her curves nicely, and her pink t-shirt matches her lipstick, and her hair is down, falling over her shoulders.

And she’s smiling, softly, completely ignoring his mother and Thea, as is he.

‘Hello, Oliver’, she says softly. ‘How are you feeling? Better?’

‘No’, he gasps out. ‘I’m a wreck.’

‘Understandable.’, Felicity shrugs. ‘At least you’re alive.’

He has to blink back tears at that. His mother very pointedly drags Thea into the kitchen, giving them privacy that Oliver’s not sure he wants. But he can’t look away from her.

Felicity takes a few steps towards him, stopping a few small feet away.

‘I’m sorry I didn’t come to see you sooner. I had to work.’

He nods at that.

‘I wanted to, though.’, she goes on. ‘Please know that.'

‘Are you-‘, he has to take a deep breath. ‘Are you going to leave again?’

‘Honestly’, Felicity winces, ‘I think your mother is waiting for the outcome of this dinner to decide.’

‘Can I hug you?’, the words are out of his mouth before he can double think them.

Felicity beams at him, taking a step forward, but then there’s some hesitation in her eyes. Oliver doesn’t hesitate, he can’t, he rushes forward, burring a hand in her hair and his nose in her neck, and he holds on for dear life.

It’s not normal, he realizes that.

But Felicity hugs him back, and it’s good. It’s easy.

Felicity kisses the crown of his head, and tells him that she’s here.

For the first time in what seems like forever, Oliver  _b r e a t h e s_.

→

Felicity doesn’t leave the city anymore. She works hard every day, but spends the evenings with Oliver. First, on the couch, sometimes having dinner with his family.

After a month, she takes him out for a walk in the gardens.

After two months, they go to a park downtown.

After four months, he visits her at work, bringing them lunch.

After six months, Oliver buys a club, and hires Tommy as a manager.

He starts making arrows in the basement.

After seven months, the hooded vigilante is caught on camera the first time.

Felicity figures it out instantly, blaming the hood he was wearing when she found him.

She doesn’t take no for an answer, so they work together.

After three years, Oliver asks Felicity out on a date. She accepts with a blush on her cheeks and a great smile on her lips.


	134. on the bus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _I read this one in a text post about odd AU meetings and loved it so I was hoping you would write it for the pink on green reloaded series!! “we catch the same bus home and i always fall asleep, but you always wake me up at my stop” :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a quicky. the next one will be a long one, tho :)

Felicity made this trip once a week.

Every Sunday, at 9 o’clock in the morning, she’d take the 152 bus to downtown. She’d spend the day volunteering at the dog shelter, and take the 152 bus back home, come 8 o’clock.

And every Sunday, her eyes would linger on the same man.

He also took the 152 in the evening, but they didn’t meet in the morning. He’d already be there when Felicity would get on, and she would be the first to step off.

They both had their usual seats they’d always use, and from her point of view, she could see him clearly.

He was, for lack of a better word, gorgeous. Tan with light hair, with blue eyes so intense they made Felicity’s knees week. He had stubble, but it was always groomed. He was always dressed simply, but Felicity could tell that the clothes were expensive.

He never paid her any attention, because he was always reading on a kindle.

And Felicity never had the guts to say anything to him, even if he saw him every week, for the past 6 months.

▪▪▪

It wasn’t a good day at the shelter.

First, a puppy peed on her, so she had to change into one of the shelter’s t-shirt. It was white and too baggy on her, and the material made her skin itch.

Then, an old husky bit her. It didn’t pierce the skin, but it did tear her jeans. She didn’t have anything to change into, so the torn up jeans stayed on.

Felicity had to help clean up a very old cat, and she came out of it with a deep gash on the side of her face. Fortunately, she already had her antitetanus shots.

And like the day wasn’t bad already, she almost missed her bus, because of a douchebag who came out of a Starbucks without looking, and collided with her, his very hot coffee spilling all over Felicity’s white t-shirt. She yelled at him for a while, and he yelled at her, but Felicity realized she was going to miss her bus, so she ran to the station.

Needless to say, she was an absolute mess when she made it up the bus.

The driver asked if she was okay. She just said that this hell of a day was almost over.

It took about three stops for her to realize that the guy was staring at her. Of course, as soon as she looked at him, he looked away. He blushed, but he still went back to reading.

Felicity sighed and rested her head on the window.

▪▪▪

She must have dozed off, because she startled when a hand shook her shoulder.

Felicity blinked, and had to blink again when she realized that the guy was the one doing the shaking.

‘Your stop is next.’, he said, and Felicity looked around, seeing that he was right.

He pushed the stop button, and looked back to her, mildly concerned.

‘Are you going to be okay?’

Felicity could only nod, her cheeks flaming. She got off the bus as fast as she could, without looking back.

It was only as she was having a bath, that she realized that it was weird, the fact that he knew what her stop was.

Felicity groaned, feeling ashamed again.

▪▪▪

The next Sunday, the guy was at her stop.

He was leaning against the bus stop, a bouquet of white roses in his hand. Felicity froze.

When he spotted her, he grinned, not hesitating in coming to her side.

‘Hello’, he said, while all Felicity could do was blink at him in shock.

‘My name is Oliver’, he went on, ‘and these are for you’.

She extended the flowers to her, but Felicity couldn’t look away from his face. He huffed, amused, and grabbed a hold of her hand, wrapping her fingers around the bouquet.

‘I know you’re probably going to work now’, he said, somewhat sheepishly, ‘but I was wondering if, after you’re done today, you’d want to grab something to eat?’

Felicity nodded, weakly, making him grin.

‘There’s a nice diner down the street’, he pointed. ‘Would that work?’

Felicity once again, nodded. She couldn’t stop staring.

‘So when does your shift end?’

‘Eight’, her voice broke over the words.

‘I’ll wait for you at the bus stop, then’, he smiled.

Felicity nodded. For a while. He seemed amused.

‘You haven’t told me your name.’

‘Felicity’, she managed to rasp out. ‘It’s Felicity.’

‘Okay, Felicity’, he grinned. ‘Your bus is coming.’

She turned around, and yes, her bus was almost in the station.

‘I’ll see you later’, Oliver said, quickly bending down to kiss her cheek. ‘Have a nice day.’, he winked, then went down the other direction, a bounce in his step, leaving Felicity there, still gaping, with a bouquet of white roses in her hands.

She got on the bus, mechanically, and it was only as the bus passed Oliver, and he waved at her, that Felicity snapped out of it, and grinned as widely as she could.


	135. May the odds be ever in our favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunger Games AU nobody requested. Not exactly what you think, though :).
> 
> Set over the span of a couple of years, features two different Hunger Games. Of course, trigger warning for violence and mentions of noncon and all the good hunger games typical stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you missed the memo, I've been hella obsessed with the Hunger Games in the past month or so. it was only a matter of time before this happened. heh.

Oliver Queen is the victor of the 67th Hunger Games, the only victor District 12 has. He was 16 when he won.

They didn’t give him much attention, at first. Not his mentor (who came from District 11, because 12 never won), not the other tributes, not the sponsors.

Some women cooed over him, because he was attractive. Even if he came from the Seam, or maybe because of it, he was well built. And he was tan, his deep blue eyes always contrasting with the color of his skin.

But during the interviews, he was as he always was, closed off and harsh. People didn’t like him, he wasn’t charismatic. He was just fairly good looking.

Nobody asked if he could do anything. At first, he tried discussing tactics with his mentor, but he was too drunk to care.

Oliver was on his own. He had Sara, his fellow tribute, but at the age of 12, she was too scared, too soft and fragile. He wanted to take care of her in the Games. But he knew he couldn’t, and she told him, pretty early on, that her plan was to die at the Cornucopia. She’ll enjoy her time in the Capitol, eat as much as she could, twirl in the pretty dresses, and then die quickly, without suffering too much.

So Oliver began to think only of himself. During training, he learned as much as he could, and did his best to not show his skills to the other tributes. It was a tactic he made up himself, considering his mentor laughed in his face when he tried to tell him.

But it worked out, in the end, when the time of individual evaluations came. He started by shooting two arrows, both of them going straight in the bullseye of the target. Nobody was paying attention to him.

When anger came over him, Oliver did something foolish. He shot an arrow straight at the game makers. Well, straight at the apple that was in the mouth of the pig they were preparing to eat.

All the game makers turned to look at him, in complete shock.

‘Now that I’ve got your attention…’, Oliver muttered under his breath, breaking into a run.

He ran across the room, jumping over a table and climbing half way up a wall, doing a back flip on his way down. All the while, he kept shooting arrows at the target. They hit the mark every time, no matter how high in the air Oliver was, or how turned away he was.

When he was done, he casually put down the bow and quiver, grabbed a knife and threw it parallel with the target panel, the knife slicing through all the arrows, before it hit a wall.

It still didn’t feel like it was enough, so Oliver walked over to a table, grabbed it by the foot, lifted it over his head and twirled it around a few times, before he threw it at a wall. It shattered completely.

He was panting by the time he was done, and the game makers were still staring at him, in shock.

So Oliver dismissed himself, without saying anything.

He got an 11. It was enough, apparently, for his mentor to promise him he’ll lay off the booze while Oliver was in the Games, just enough so he could help with sponsors and parachutes.

Oliver felt marginally better.

◊HG◊

He ran away from the Cornucopia, but only after grabbing a backpack, and only after he saw one of the Careers cutting off Sara’s head.

When he put enough space between him and the blood bath, Oliver looked straight up, told Sara’s parents that he is sorry for their loss, but that their daughter died with a full belly, and with beautiful memories from her short stay in the Capitol. Then, he kissed three fingers from his left hand and raised it. It was an old custom, and not many in District 12 used it anymore. But it felt right.

Over the next five days, Oliver only fought the elements, and the Game makers.

He found water, he made snares and got food, he slept in trees and with the help of the knife he got in the backpack and some material from his jacket, he made a bow.

After that, the Game makers seemed intent on killing him.

First, there were fireballs. Oliver managed to escape them, even if his mentor had to send him medicine.

Then, there were the mutts. Pink birds that looked gorgeous, but tried to pull out Oliver’s eyes with their peak. He managed to escape them by throwing himself into the river and swimming mostly under water, until he reached the end of the arena.

After that, there was an earthquake, that sent him running straight into the Career’s pack.

That’s when the fighting started.

It was the 6th day of the Hunger Games, there were only 4 careers left, the male tribute from 11 and the girl from 5.

And Oliver, who was surrounded by the Careers, better trained than him and heavily armed. But they wanted to taunt him. They mocked him, threw away their weapons and took their turns, fighting hand-to-hand.

Oliver didn’t push, then. He defended himself, but he didn’t fight back.

Then, one of the girls got bored, and pushed him to the ground, straddling him, with the intent on choking him to death. Oliver snapped her neck before that.

Her fellow tribute came next. Still without weapons, and it wasn’t hard for Oliver to pin him to the ground and snap his neck too.

The other two careers, from 1, they armed themselves before coming at Oliver. The girl had a bow, but she had terrible aim. Still, Oliver managed to put enough distance between himself and the male tribute’s knives, and he managed to grab one of her stray arrows. Using his make shift bow, and making sure not to stop, to make himself a stationary target for the girl, Oliver shot the male tribute, straight in the neck.

And he didn’t hesitate in shooting the girl, too. With one of his makeshifts arrow, in the chest. She didn’t die instantly, but Oliver took pity of her, and he snapped her neck as well.

Before the hovercrafts came for the bodies, Oliver took the bow and quiver and a few more sturdy knives. Then, he went straight for the Cornucopia, knowing the Game makers were going to end this soon.

He didn’t notice the girl from 5 following him. But he did hear her scream. When Oliver got there, it was clear that she was maimed by some kind of mutts. She wasn’t dead yet, but it wasn’t long.

‘Just let me watch the forest for a while longer’, she sobbed, grabbing a hold of Oliver’s hand. ‘Please, it’s so beautiful. ‘

Oliver started talking, telling stories of the flowers his mother uses to cook, to heal wounds and the coughs children get in the Seam. He never spoke with this girl, he didn’t even know her name, but he cried with her, as she took her last breath.

After that, Oliver didn’t head for the Cornucopia. He headed to the end of the arena, and when he got there, there was a huge cliff. But, he noticed earlier in the game, the arena was surrounded by a force field, and he thought he might use it to his advantage.

When the male tribute from 11 came running at him, it was clear that he had gone insane, probably because or tracker jacker venom.

He had an axe, and Oliver had knives and his bow. 11 took that from Oliver and threw it over the edge of the arena. It came back.

11 didn’t notice it, but Oliver did. He didn't manage to get his hands back on it.

They fought, for a long time, until Oliver was completely unarmed, bleeding profusely, and 11 still had the axe.

Oliver didn’t understand what his opponent was doing, when he started running away from Oliver, but then it was clear. When 11 threw the ax at him, Oliver ducked. The other boy yelled then, an animalistic sound, but Oliver didn’t get up from the ground.

Sure enough, the ax bounced back from the force field, and struck 11 straight in the chest.

When the canon sounded, and the Capitol voice announced him as a victor, Oliver barely heard it, passing out before they got to finish the sentence.

◊HG◊

The doctors in the Capitol patched him up quickly.

Everybody loved him now, the clever and powerful victor from 12.

He got money.

He got a house in the Victor’s Village.

His mother was the only family he had, so she lived with him.

Two weeks after he came home, he found her dead on the kitchen table.

The president himself called to offer his condolences. And after that, he informed Oliver that his body will be sold to women and men of the Capitol, and that he couldn’t refuse, or he will join his mother in the afterlife.

It wasn’t such a bad idea, following his mother.

But Oliver was stronger than that.

The District couldn’t afford not to have a victor. The money that came from him, and the help he will be able to give the reaped kids in the future, he couldn’t blow that way.

So Oliver “accidentally” set himself on fire.

His face made it mostly unharmed, but half of his torso and his thighs were completely covered in burns.

Of course, he was sent to the Capitol for treatment. But even for them, the damage was too grave to fix.

Snow was angry, having lost one of his whores. He threatened to kill Oliver.

‘It’s not like I have anything else to lose’, Oliver shrugged. ‘But you won’t kill me. You’ll let me live, because that is the greatest torture of a victor, is it not?’

He was right.

So Oliver was left alive.

Alone, in the Victor’s Village in District 12.

Alone, with his nightmares.

◊HG◊

In the next years, he detached himself from the people of the district as much as he could.

He only visited the bakery and the grocery store, always late at night when nobody else would be there. He went to the town healer when he needed, but after his burn marks healed, it didn’t happen often. He spent hours in the forest, hunting, and he all but gave the meat away at the Hob.

Nobody talked to him, unless it was for trade.

Oliver was thankful for it.

◊HG◊

Every year, he was forced to watch two kids get Reaped.

He was forced to train them, get them ready for battle.

He tried, as best as he could, even if it seemed like he was the only one, even if the escort was too busy caring about her nail polish rather than caring about the kids, even if the stylists were too busy partying to care about the kids.

Every year, Oliver was forced to train two kids around his age, before sending them to their death.

◊HG◊

For the 74th Hunger Games, Oliver was told that his escort and his stylists were changed.

Thea, his new escort, was clearly from the Capitol, and while she was wearing ridiculous clothes and babbling about schedules, Oliver saw the sadness behind her eyes, the one that came with realizing you're sending kids to the slaughter.

And the new stylists, Caitlin and Cisco, they seemed to know what they were doing. There was that sadness again, just behind their eyes, even if their sketches were colorful and explosive.

These strangers gave Oliver strength.

◊HG◊

On Reaping day, Thea gave Oliver a new suit, that wasn’t completely awful. And as horrible as the day was, as horrible as the next few weeks were going to be, they both held their heads tall.

Thea wasn’t as bubbly as the last escort. She still smiled for the cameras, but it was very subdued. And she started with the boys, not with the girls.

Barry Allen.

The healer’s boy, from the Seam. He was 18, his last time in the pool of names. Oliver knew him well, because the boy helped his father, and after his games, they helped Oliver with his burn marks, still made him sage and took care of him every time he injured himself in the woods.

Barry was crying, but when he joined Thea on the stage, he held his head high and smiled. It wasn’t for the cameras, it was for his father and his friends.

Thea then called another name.

Iris West.

Barry gasped the loudest, especially when he saw the crowds making room for the small girl. She was probably around 14, and Oliver knew that she and Barry have been friends for a long, long time.

‘I volunteer!’, a voice screech, grabbing everyone’s attention. ‘I volunteer as tribute!’

A blonde woman came to Iris’ side then, shielding her away.

Thea nodded to the Peacekeepers, and they stood back, as the blonde turned around and hugged Iris tightly, before all but shoving her in the direction of Barry’s father.

Then she turned around, and she marched down to the stage.

Half way through, after having tripped twice in her shoes, she huffed and took them off, leaving them there, in the middle of the square. She also grabbed a hold of her long dress, that almost reached the ground. In no time, she had the skirt in a knot, just above her knees.

It was only then when Oliver recognized her. Felicity Smoak.

He didn’t know her, exactly, but everybody in the Hob knew of her, because Felicity was able to find anything, no matter how impossible it seemed. Even if she lived in town, her mother having a clothing store, Felicity was always in the Seam, doing this and that. Oliver never dealt with her directly, but he heard the stories.

He could now see that she was beautiful, with long blonde hair and rosy lips, but it was clear that the dress and tights were very uncomfortable for her. Felicity wasn't crying, she was angry, clearly.

As she made her way to the stage, she completely ignored Thea, and went straight to Barry’s side. They probably were the same age, Oliver thought, and they were close, judging by how their sides were pressed together and they were holding hands.

After Thea introduced them officially, as the District 12 tributes, the crowd didn’t applaud. They never did.

But now, they all kissed three of their fingers and raised their hands high. Oliver doesn’t know who started it, but he was quick to join in. Felicity caught his eye, then, for the first time, and she nodded twice, before raising her and Barry’s still intertwined hands to the sky, in a gesture of friendship and power.

It was unseen in 12. But, as Oliver will learn, the games this year will be filled with new things.

◊HG◊

When they met, properly, on the train, Barry strongly shook Oliver’s hand, grinning, even if his eyes were still puffy and red.

Oliver didn’t shake Felicity’s hand, he kissed it instead, like his mother always taught him.

‘Nice to meet you, miss.’, he said, prompting Barry to snort and Felicity to roll her eyes.

‘Please, don’t’, she shook her head. ‘Don’t get me wrong, I love pretty dresses as much as the next girl, but they’re impractical’, she whined.

Oliver looked to Thea, then, who nodded, and sent the tributes to their rooms to change.

Felicity came out wearing a pair of black leggings and what Oliver was sure was one of the t-shirts made for Barry.

Then, they instantly started talking shop. There was no hesitation, of course they wanted to be trained together.

Felicity was resourceful, and smart. She was the best at solving puzzles, making things work when they didn’t. She didn’t have strength, physically, but she had stamina, she ran a perimeter around the District every morning.

Barry knew how to fight, because he was on the wrestling team. And he was fast, three times as fast as Felicity, they raced every week.

Iris was like Barry’s little sister, because her parents neglected her most of the time, and he and his father took her under their protection when she was only 6. Which is a very good story to get sponsors, they all agreed.

Felicity and Barry had known each other since they were 5, they went to school together, they did their homework together. Sometimes, Felicity would help Barry’s father with his patients, and sometimes, Barry helped Felicity’s mother fix things around the shop and their house.

‘That is also going to be a good story for the sponsors, right?’, Barry asked, and Oliver was quick to nod.

‘Plus, the handholding at the Reaping’, Felicity added, ‘They’re going to love that!’

‘I have to ask’, Oliver sighed. ‘Are you… together?’

Barry frowned. ‘Of course, we’re going to be allies in the game, right?’, he turned around to Felicity. ‘Right? As far as we can.’

‘Of course’, she smiled. ‘However, that wasn’t what Oliver meant.’

Barry still didn’t get it.

‘You lovable dummy’, Felicity giggled, petting Barry’s hair. But she turned around to look at Oliver.

‘We’re not in love, we’re not together, none of that.’

‘Oh’, Barry blushed, and Oliver couldn’t help but smile, just a bit. ‘No, no we’re not’, he went on.

‘That would have been better’, Thea said, surprising everyone. ‘They would have eaten it up, the star-crossed lovers from District 12.’

‘Well’, Oliver said a bit more gruffly than he should have, ‘now they’re going to eat up the siblings act, cause that’s what we’re selling them.’

‘Sounds good’, Barry nodded.

‘The best’, Felicity agreed.

He never spoke as much to his tributes as he spoke with Felicity and Barry during their train ride to the Capitol. He didn’t know if it was a good or bad thing.

◊HG◊

Neither Caitlin nor Cisco wanted to tell Oliver what they planned for the parade. It was idiotic, Oliver argued, but they wouldn’t budge.

So, of course, Oliver was beyond nervous.

But he sat down in his reserved spot, with Thea by his side, and watched the tribute’s carriages roll in.

District 1 were dressed in horrible pink furry outfits, district 2 had gold all over, district 3 had silver headpieces, it was clear that headpieces were in style this year. District 4 was blue, as always, District 5-

Oliver’s eyes fell to the end of the line, to his tributes.

Who were on fire.

He had to blink twice to make sure that he wasn’t hallucinating. It was Thea’s sharp nails digging into his hand that made him realize that it was real.

Felicity and Barry were on fire.

They were both wearing sleek black suits, her hair was up in a complicated braid and there wasn’t a lot of makeup on her face, par from pink lipstick.

Half way through the parade, when most of the Capitol were chanting ‘District twelve’ in a frenzy, Barry and Felicity grabbed each other’s hand, and, like at the Reaping, raised their hands up.

The crowd went crazy at that. And they didn’t stop for a while, they barely stopped when Snow gave his speech.

Oliver was in awe.

◊HG◊

The day of the interviews, they went over everything.

Thea helped with reminding Felicity and Barry about manners and proper posture, and Oliver went through their stories, time and time again. He didn’t really need to, Oliver was certain they were both going to be spectacular, but he was nervous, and so were they.

But throughout the day, both Barry and Felicity seemed to loosen up, and he didn’t know if it was his doing or not.

Though he did know, that he was attached. This was the first time that Oliver was attached to his tributes. One more than the other. And he knew it was going to end badly. As it always did, but now with a lot more pain on his part.

He tried to shield his thoughts from them as much as possible, but Thea saw right through him, because she kept hugging him and giving him all of his favorite foods.

◊HG◊

Barry looked pretty good, in a pair of simple black slacks and a deep red shirt, which was fitted over his muscles. His hair was styled in a ‘just got out of bed’ manner, and Caitlin left a bit of stubble on his chin, enough to make him look a bit older.

Felicity, however, looked incredible. She had a short white skirt, that was very puffy and stopped just above her knees, and it was paired with a simple black t-shirt. Her hair was straightened and shiny, but pinned out of her face. She had pink lipstick on, and her nails and flats were the same color at Barry’s shirt.

She was the first girl to ever wear flats to the interviews.

They looked well, separately and together, but, more important than that, you could see it in their eyes, that they liked how they looked, they liked how they were dressed.

It was the first time Oliver saw that in any of his tributes. It felt very important.

◊HG◊

‘So, Felicity', Caesar smiled, ‘I have to admit, I was very touched by what you did at the Reaping.’

‘What?’, Felicity frowned, ‘take my shoes off?’

The crowd laughed, along with Caesar, and Felicity snickered behind her hand.

‘Funny one, you are’, Caesar winked. ‘But, in all seriousness. What you did for that young girl was very brave.’

‘She’s Barry’s friend’, Felicity said after a beat, very softly, looking down at her hands. ‘Her name is Iris, and she is so very sweet. Barry sees her as his little sister; I couldn’t let her join him in the games.’

‘My heart-‘, Caesar started saying, but Felicity interrupted him.

‘It’s bad enough that Barry has to be here. Enough is enough, you know?’

‘So’, Caesar said slowly, ‘you didn’t volunteer because you wanted everybody to be proud, only of you?’

Felicity snorted, very unlady like. ‘No, I really didn’t. The only way I’ll come out of this with pride is if…’ she laughed. ‘If there’s an accidental plague or something, and I’m the only one immune.’ The crowd laughed with her, but Caesar looked a bit disturbed.

‘And even so’, Felicity went on, ‘it wouldn’t be good, because I’d lose Barry.’

‘So it’s clear you knew Barry before the Reaping’, Caesar caught onto that. ‘Are you too close?’

Felicity smiled, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. ‘People always assume we’re together.’

‘And are you?’, Caesar raised his eyebrow.

‘No’, Felicity shook her head. ‘Like I told Oliver’, she paused long enough for the cameras to stop on him and for him to wink, as playfully as it was expected of him, ‘Barry and I, we’re not in love, we’re not together, none of that. But I can’t really imagine a life without him in it.’

Then, Felicity bit on her lower lip and looked straight into the camera. When she spoke, there was hatred in her voice, and much more strength, even more than she showed at the Reaping,

‘I’d much rather die in the Hunger Games, than live a life without Barry Allen in it. Or, as my lovely stylist, Cisco, put it, I’d much rather set myself on fire.’

Her clothes caught fire as soon as she finished saying the words. Just in time, as the buzzer went off. Felicity made her way off the stage in flames, not even saying goodbye to Caesar.

The crowd went wild.

Wild enough for Thea’s whisper to not be heard by anyone else than Oliver.

‘This is defiance.’

He shook his head. ‘Barely.’

That was the end of that discussion.

◊HG◊

‘Felicity made some very emotional statements before’, is what Caesar started Barry’s interview with.

‘I don’t know, I wasn’t paying attention’, he shrugged. ‘It was very hard to get past Felicity in a skirt. She never wears skirts, they’re too impractical.’

Barry spoke the last part in a high pitched voice, that sent the whole crowd into a fit of giggles.

‘I sense that there’s more to it’, Caesar said, a spark in his eyes. ‘She said you two weren’t involved, but could it be that there’s more than that coming from you?’

Barry rolled his eyes, while the entire Capitol held its breath.

‘Love is complicated’, he started by saying, ‘Romantic love is fleeting. Just as fleeting as the Hunger Games are, every year.’

People chuckled at that, and when Barry went on, Oliver felt uneasy.

‘And all that’s left behind is heartbreak, and pain, and darkness.’

Oliver didn’t know if he was talking about love or about the games.

‘What Felicity and I have’, Barry went on, ‘it’s not fleeting. It’s not romantic. What we have is family. And family doesn’t end with blood.’

The crowd roared at that, for quite a while, and Ceasar looked like he was about to cry.

‘Does that mean that… you’re not going to kill Felicity, if the chance arises in the games?’

Everybody fell silent at that, except Barry, who laughed for a while, looking absolutely crazy. But when he calmed down, all of that was gone.

Like Felicity, Barry looked straight into the camera, power evident in his eyes.

‘Trust me when I tell that nobody will kill Felicity’.

His clothes also caught fire then, just as the buzzer went off, and, as his fellow tribute, Barry left the stage in flames.

Once again, in the chaos of the crowd, Thea whispered in Oliver’s ear.

‘That’s defiance dressed as charisma.’

This time, Oliver didn’t disagree.

◊HG◊

‘You did well’, Cisco was saying, as Oliver came into the penthouse.

‘You didn’t’, Oliver all but growled, making everybody turn to look, surprised at him.

Except Felicity and Barry, who shared a look.

‘I thought we did pretty good, actually’, Barry shrugged. ‘They seemed to like it.’

‘They did.’, Oliver nodded. ‘But that doesn’t mean everybody did.’ He took a deep breath. ‘Defiance is an act of treason.’

‘What are you talking about?’, Barry frowned, while Felicity was watching him without any particular expression.

‘Some might consider the things you said today as an act of defiance against the Capitol.’

Once again, Barry and Felicity shared a look, and it was Felicity that spoke.

But because Oliver was watching her, he saw the exact moment she put a mask on. She spoke in a high pitched voice, a mocking tone, but there was a fire in her eyes.

‘Defiance? How silly, we’re just a couple of stupid kids from District 12, what would we know about defiance?’

Then, Felicity turned to Barry, and winked at him, following it with pointing a finger at the ceiling.

‘Felicity, you deal with Oliver right now’, Barry said without hesitation. ‘I need some fresh air.’

He was looking at Thea as he spoke, and she was quick to take him on the rooftop, Caitlin and Cisco wordlessly following them.

When they were alone, Felicity came close to Oliver, very close.

‘Don’t be mad’, was the first thing she said, but her mask was off, this was the real Felicity he was speaking to.

‘You put yourself in a lot of danger’, Oliver tried.

Felicity shook her head.

‘Yes, you did!’, Oliver all but yelled. ‘Have you seen my games?’

She nodded.

‘Then you know how I won, because of the force field’, Oliver told her strongly. ‘I used the arena to my advantage, and they saw that as defiance against the Capitol.’

‘Yes, and two weeks later your mother was killed.’, Felicity said softly, but it still made Oliver gasp and take a step back.

Felicity followed him, until she could wrap her hands around him, using her fingers to guide his mouth to hers.

Oliver was too shocked to breathe. But not too shocked to respond, acting on feelings and instincts he kept ignoring in the last days.

They didn’t kiss for a long time, but Felicity’s hands were still on his face as they departed.

‘Do you trust me?’, she whispered, but because she was so close, it seemed loud, to Oliver’s ears.

‘Seam boys don’t trust town girls.’

Felicity smirked at that, and pecked his lips. ‘Good thing you don’t live in the Seam anymore.’

Then, her expression turned serious.

‘When the time comes’, she was speaking so low, he was reading her lips more than hearing her, ‘trust Thea, and trust Finnick.’

Oliver frowned. ‘What does that clown have to do with anything?’

Felicity didn’t answer, she just kissed him again.

By the time Thea and Barry came back from the roof, Oliver hadn’t moved from his spot, even if Felicity had retired to her room a long time ago.

◊HG◊

The next three days, Felicity and Barry spent most of their time in training. When they came back to the apartment, early at night, they were exhausted, barely able to have a silent dinner and a shower, before falling asleep.

Still, every morning, Felicity waited for Oliver to come outside of his room, and every morning, she gave him a quick kiss, without saying anything.

◊HG◊

Barry got a 10, which was as much as the careers.

Felicity got an 8, which she celebrating by kissing Oliver in front of the rest of their team. Nobody batted an eye.

◊HG◊

Oliver wasn’t surprised when Felicity knocked on his door, late the night before the game started.

‘Can I sleep here, please?’, she asked, blushing furiously. ‘Just sleep. With you. Innocently. Platonically.’

Oliver snorted. ‘You’re not going to sleep.’

At her frown, he explained, even as he opened the door fully. ‘Nobody ever sleeps before the games.’

After he closed the door, Felicity seemed even more hesitant.

‘I’d still like to not sleep with you, then.’

Oliver nodded, and it was awkward as they got under the covers, because it was clear that they were both very hesitant. But they did get comfortable, with her head on his chest, his fingers tracing random patterns on her back.

‘If I die in the arena’, she whispered after a while, ‘how are you going to feel?’

‘Devastated’, Oliver didn’t miss a beat in answering.

‘More than when your tributes died last year?’, she insisted.

‘Differently than that.’, there was no hesitation from Oliver. 

‘What if I win?’, Felicity’s voice broke over the last word.

It took a long time for him to answer.

‘I honestly don’t know. It’s complicated.’

‘Is it?’, Felicity looked at him, frowning.

Oliver nodded. ‘Yes, because… because of how I won, everybody I care about dies. And because you’d be a victor, you will be forced to become a very high class prostitute.’

Felicity didn’t seem surprised by this, Oliver was shocked to realize.

‘They didn’t do that to you?’, she asked, softly and kindly.

Oliver shook his head. ‘I set myself on fire, burn scars are not attractive.’

Felicity puffed, snuggling even closer to him.

‘I think you’re gorgeous’, she said after a while, absently running her fingers over his ribs. ‘Always did, even before you got reaped.’

‘You didn’t know be before that.’, Oliver frowned.

‘Of course I did’, Felicity actually snorted. ‘Everybody knew you, considering half the town ate your squirrels.’

They were silent for the rest of the night, but neither of them slept. When the sun was starting to come up, and Oliver knew Cisco will be coming soon, to take Felicity away, he couldn’t help himself.

He kissed Felicity once, with as much passion as he could, and she responded in kind. When they pulled away, they were both crying and it took a few tries for Felicity to say what she wanted.

‘Remember what I told you after the interviews.’

◊HG◊

Felicity didn’t kiss him goodbye. She just hugged him and pinched his ass.

Barry hugged him tightly, and told him to take care.

Oliver begged them to stay alive. It was stupid, but he still did.

◊HG◊

He didn’t know what he was feeling.

Love, maybe, for Felicity.

Excitement, for the Games to start.

Dread, for the Games to start.

Afraid, for his tributes.

Proud, of his tributes.

It was all very confusing.

Thea snapped him out of it, talking about sponsors. Which they already had. A lot of. More money than Oliver has ever handled in the Games.

Oliver was very afraid.

◊HG◊

Barry and Felicity teamed up instantly, running away from the Cornucopia, but not before she snagged a backpack, and not before Barry all but stole a couple of knives.

The first day, they found water and caught a few animals. They slept in a tree, and Oliver was curious to know if they learned that from his games.

The second day, they reached the end of the arena. The game makers forced them back into the forest, using the fire balls they never used after Oliver’s games.

He sent them medicine, which they were very thankful for. In a matter of hours, the large sum of money he spent was already back in 12’s account.

On the third day, they Career pack caught up with them and forced them into hiding high up in a tree. Rue, a young girl from District 11, who had been following them from the start, showed then the tracker jackers nest.

When Felicity and Oliver cut that down, one of the Careers died, the others fled, and 12's tributes were both stung.

They were unconscious before Oliver got to send them medicine, but Rue stood by them, putting leaves on their stings.

After two days, Felicity and Barry woke up, and they allied themselves with Rue. Together, they blew up the tower of supplies the Careers made at the Cornucopia, but after that, the boy from 4 threw a spear straight into Rue's chest.

Barry snapped his neck without even flinching.

Then, he held Rue’s hand, as Felicity sang to her, an old District 12 song about the meadow. After Rue gave her last breath, Felicity and Barry covered her in flowers. Before they left her, they both kissed their fingers and raised their hands, in the typical District 12 custom. Oliver had to give an interview, explaining what it meant.

When Oliver’s former mentor, who was now back to mentoring District 11, approached him and Thea, Oliver was already in tears. It only got worse, when the mentor explained that the citizens of 11 wanted to give Felicity and Barry bread, to thank them for the humanity they showed to little Rue.

Felicity and Barry thanked the kind people of District 11 when they got the parachute, and they both looked up at the sky as they did so. Oliver, once again, wondered if they learned that from his games.

But, more than that, he wondered about the pins. The tributes were allowed a token into the arena, from their district. Oliver didn’t see them before, but Felicity and Barry were wearing matching gold mockingjays pins.

Oliver wasn’t stupid, or oblivious. He knew that the mockingjays were a symbol of the Rebellion, but he didn’t think Felicity and Barry knew that, they couldn’t have. He caught Cisco’s eyes from across the room, but all the stylist did was wink at him. Oliver was very confused.

Thankfully, Felicity and Barry were left for their own devices for the next two days, but it was down to only the two of them, and the boy from District 1.

Felicity and Barry headed to the Cornucopia, where they easily took a … roll of wire.

Just as Oliver was wondering what the hell they were doing, Thea grabbed a hold of his hand, and Finnick Odair just appeared in front of him.

‘Hello, my dears’, he bent down to kiss Thea’s cheek, and then, to his horror, did the same to Oliver.

‘How about we go back to my place?’, Finnick said, very seductively. ‘Have some fun, celebrate your evident win?’

Oliver opened his mouth to rip him a new one, but Thea’s hold on his hand tightened, just as she said ‘yes’.

Then, Oliver was dragged away, from the sponsor’s room, from the training center, and he was shoved into a black car, squished between Thea and Finnick.

‘What the hell is going on?’, he finally roared, making Thea flinch.

Finnick didn’t even bat an eye. ‘Felicity said you’re supposed to trust us.’

‘What?’, Oliver’s tone wasn’t as harsh, he was just very confused.

Finnick smirked. ‘Welcome to the Rebellion. We’re on our way to a hovercraft, to get the kids out of there, and take them to District 13.’

Oliver’s jaw dropped. As did his heart.

◊HG◊

He didn’t speak as they got onto the hovercraft, as Plutarch, the head game maker, explained everything, about the Rebel’s plans for Felicity and Barry.

How they will become the face of the Revolution.

How it was all planned for years, how the Reaping was rigged.

How they were part of the Rebellion since they were little, because of their parents.

How they’re evacuating District 12 as they speak, moving everybody who’ll listen.

How District 13 still existed.

How the plan was for Barry and Felicity to shoot the wire into the force field around the arena.

How it will make it collapse.

How the hovercraft will take them away.

How all the mentors were Rebels, except for District 1 and 2.

How Thea, Cisco and Caitlin were also in the know.

How all the tributes were told about the plan.

Even if some didn’t agree with it, like the ones from 4 and 7.

But they knew they were dying for a good cause.

One last Hunger Games, Plutarch said, to save a nation.

Oliver punched him.

Everybody seemed to agree that it was a perfectly understandable move.

◊HG◊

Felicity is unconscious when they get on the hovercraft, and Oliver is horrified to see that she and Barry took out their tracking devices. Their subcutaneous tracking devices. There's a lot of blood.

Barry is crying, sobbing, really, but he hugs Oliver forcefully, clutching to him like he can’t hold himself up.

‘We did it’, he keeps muttering. ‘Holy shit, we did it, Oliver, we made it, oh god.’

They have to sedate Barry too.

Oliver doesn’t leave their side.

Felicity is the first to wake up, and she barely opens her eyes before calling out to him.

Oliver grabs a hold of her hand, and calms her down, telling her that they did it, that they’re on a hovercraft on their way to 13, that Barry’s okay.

She cries for a while, clinging to Oliver so much that he has to join her on the bed, but when she calms down, she kisses Oliver.

He responds, of course he does, but-

‘You lied to me’, he says softly, and Felicity nods.

‘Not technically, I just withheld information-‘

Oliver glares, but Felicity ignores it.

‘We wanted to tell you, we knew you were trustworthy, Finnick was on our side too, but the other victors and Plutarch… They don’t like you very much.’

Oliver had to snort at that.

‘Had I known that was a prerequisite for joining the Rebellion, I would have been more social.’

‘You’ll change their mind’, Felicity shrugs, tucking her head into the crook of his neck. ‘Plenty of time for that’, she mumbles away. ‘There’s a war starting, of course opinions about peers are very important. Is Barry really okay?’

‘Yeah’, Oliver sighs. ‘Disturbed, I think. He couldn’t stop crying, and they had to sedate him. But he seemed… happy.’

‘Because we did it’, Felicity says around a smile.

‘I’m very proud of you’, Oliver feels the need to say, which gets him a chaste kiss.

‘So you’re joining us?’, there is hesitance in her tone. ‘In the war? Destroy the Capitol? Save Panem? All of that?’

Oliver shakes his head, making Felicity gasp.

‘I’m joining you, Felicity.’, Oliver smiles. ‘And Barry. If destroying the Capitol is what you want, than that’s what we’re doing.’

She kisses him again, longer this time, but Oliver could feel that she's exhausted.

So he tucks her body against his, and lets her fall asleep.

◊HG◊

They wake up to Barry glaring down at them.

‘We’re in the middle of a war, guys, really, you don’t have time for cuddling!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'd give half my liver for someone to draw me Finnick Odair kissing Oliver Queen's cheek)
> 
> Dear [@Lademonessa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lademonessa/pseuds/Lademonessa), here, have my liver!


	136. May the odds be ever in our favor =part two=

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the [last chapter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2541998/chapters/10710584).
> 
> Because y'all wanted it, and because I wanted it, and because I love y'all and I caved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to put this out there, but, fyi, **I really wouldn't mind if someone wrote a longer olicity Hunger Games AU fic**.

There were 915 survivors from District 13. The Capitol bombed it to the ground as soon as Felicity and Barry shot the arena.

915, out of 10.000.

Felicity’s mother was safe, and she spent a few long minutes sobbing into Oliver’s chest, thanking him over and over again for taking care of her children.

Barry’s father was safe, and while he had tears in his eyes too, he expressed his gratitude with a firm hand shake.

Iris was safe. Her parents weren’t. She spent the first days in 13 not leaving Barry’s side.

◊HG◊

Felicity and Barry were confined to the Infirmary for the first three days in 13. Oliver barely left their side, and Barry’s father was there more often than not.

There were a lot of people who came to visit them, the Victors of District 12.

◊HG◊

President Coin was the first one. She was a cold woman, in pristine shape. The way she spoke, with her head held high and superiority clear, even if she tried to fake kindness, it didn’t sit well with Oliver. But he didn’t say anything, and treated her with respect and gratitude.

◊HG◊

The next person was John Diggle, ‘call me Digg’. He was the head of security in District 13. Another cold man, who inflicted fear with just a look. But he addressed Felicity and Barry as ‘kids’, and joked about their pajamas. The fact that Digg made them smile, that made Oliver trust him implicitly and regard him as a god.

◊HG◊

Finnick was next. It was hard, for Oliver to regard him as anything else than the cocky victor, playboy of the Capitol. But Felicity shrieked in delight when he came in, and she jumped in his arms, while Barry plastered himself to Finnick’s back.

They were old friends, Oliver realized. And it didn’t take long, for him to see that Finnick acted like their big brother. Teasing, joking, but caring about them so much.

And Finnick apologized to Oliver, for not being able to bring him in sooner. He explained, that the Rebellion still doesn’t trust Oliver.

‘But why?’, he felt the need to ask.

Finnick regarded him for a while, and Oliver knew he wasn’t going to like what he said next.

‘You and me, we were supposed to be the same’, Finnick started. ‘The Capitol’s whores, taking everything they threw at us.’

Oliver flinched, he couldn’t help it. He knew that Finnick’s fate was exactly what Snow told him on the phone, when his mother died. But most days, it was easier to think of Finnick as a douchebag.

‘But you’, Finnick smiled next, ‘you were stronger than I ever was.’

‘That doesn’t explain why they don’t trust me’, Oliver argued, willing to change the subject. ‘Because of that, they should trust me.’

‘No’, Felicity shook her head, joining the conversation, ‘because what you did was only for your benefit.’

‘It wasn’t’, Oliver frowned. Clearly, they didn’t understand. It made him angry, for some reason.

’12 needed a victor’, he explained, slowly. ‘They needed the food the Capitol sent when I won. And they needed someone to guide the kids through the games. And my money, and the access I had to the Capitol. I bought medical supplies and sugar and flour and … I tried my best.’

‘I never knew that’, Barry frowned. ‘The Mayor always said he got us the supplies.’

‘I asked that of him’, Oliver smiled. ‘We’re from the Seam, Barry. We’re the only ones in this room that understand what debt truly means to us.’

The boy nodded, sadly, but did his best to smile at Oliver.

’13 is different’, Finnick went on next. ‘You’ll see what I mean’, he sighed. ‘You need to make them trust you. Cause this’, he pointed a finger to Felicity and Barry, ‘is not going to happen without your help.’

Oliver hated that he knew Finnick was right.

◊HG◊

Johanna was next, and she spent all her time flirting shamelessly with Oliver and Barry both, and fighting with Felicity.

Oliver didn’t expect anything less.

◊HG◊

Thea looked weird, in the simple gray District 13 clothes, with no makeup or wigs on. But she smiled softly, taking turns hugging the three of them. And she promised the kids, that even though there wasn't much of prep team in 13, she was going to make sure they’ll be the most beautiful Rebels in all of Panem.

◊HG◊

When Plutarch came to visit, it took all of Oliver’s control not to stand between him and the kids.

But Felicity and Barry had no problems with Plutarch, clearly. They were polite and understanding, listening to everything that the game maker had planned next.

The simple thought of the propos made Oliver’s stomach turn. But he understood the need for them, and Felicity and Barry did too.

‘We’re ready for this’, Felicity said.

‘Have been for a couple of years now’, Barry added.

Oliver felt like he was in way over his head.

◊HG◊

When Beetee and Wiress came to visit the kids, the woman surprised them all by hurrying to hug Oliver first. He accepted it, easily, they were two of the very few people Oliver actually enjoyed being around.

After they introduced themselves to the kids, they started talking shop. About how Wiress was working around the clock to hack into the Capitol’s network, preparing to broadcast the propos throughout all the districts.

In the mean time, Beetee was working on their weapons. Because while Caitlin and Cisco were trying to make the war fashionable, giving them gear that both served the purpose and looked good, Beetee was trying to do the same with the weapons.

Felicity preferred a bow, while Barry was better at wielding knives.

Oliver couldn’t even hide his shock. It made them all laugh, while Felcity playfully said that they’re going to see which one of them was better.

◊HG◊

Barry was asleep when Caitlin and Cisco first came to visit, and Oliver found himself staring at the way Caitlin didn’t hesitate, in joining Barry on his bed.

Felicity and Cisco just waved it off, though, saying it was normal.

Then Cisco started talking excitedly, about how they were working on suits, not just for Barry and Felicity, but for everyone who was going to be part of the propos. He said that with a pointed look to Oliver, and while he had figured as much, Cisco was the first one to mention it.

Cisco was working closely with Beetee, on weapons. Guns for Barry, trick arrows for Felicity and Oliver, trident for Finnick, axe for Johanna. He was weirdly excited by the whole thing. But he was also very focused, and Oliver was grateful for that.

◊HG◊

After the kids were released from the Infirmary, they were all expected to blend into District 13. It took a while, for Oliver to get used to it.

To the schedules printed on his wrists, to the bad food, to the crowded hallways, to the lack of fresh air. To the training.

But after the first day, after he incapacitated Digg ten times in a row, he was allowed to spend the training time in the gym.

Barry and his father shared a room, and Felicity and her mother took Iris in with them. Oliver was given a large room, with two beds and an on suite bathroom.

It felt horrible. Because even though Felicity and him hadn’t kissed since the first time she woke up after the games, he spent all his time by her side. And now, the nights were long and lonely.

It was clear that she wasn’t doing any better. Barry wasn't either. They both had nightmares, Oliver knew this. And judging by the way their parents both looked exhausted, it was clear that having family close didn’t help.

So Oliver asked Coin to let the kids join him in his room. Of course, she wouldn’t have it, and Oliver didn’t miss the way she looked with disgust as him, while she was implying that he and Felicity weren’t proper.

Oliver took a deep breath and went with another approach.

‘Will all due respect, Madam President, we’re Victors.’

‘That doesn't give you privileges here, Mister Queen’, she glared at him.

‘No’, Oliver agreed. ‘But we do have needs. Us Victors, we’re a special kind of breed, that you don’t know how to handle. You will never understand how damaged we are, nobody will ever understand, except a fellow Victor. But if you’re not willing to think about us and our night terrors, than think about the others. Think about Doctor Allen, and Miss Smoak, who were both given high ranking jobs in this Rebellion, and think about how you need them to be safe, clear headed, logical. You need them rested, and do you think it’s possible for them to rest when they’re all up all night hearing their children relive the horrors they went through, praying that in their desperation, their children won’t try to kill them?’

‘I underestimated you’, Coin said, slowly.

‘Everybody did.’, Oliver shrugged.

Coin just hummed, regarding him with a lot of hatred, but Oliver didn’t flinch or shy back, and when he left Command, he went and helped Felicity and Barry gather their things and moved them to his room.

◊HG◊

It wasn’t like they slept better. Because they didn’t. All three of them woke up every night, screaming, trashing, terrified. But now there was someone there to calm them down.

Felicity and Oliver slept wrapped up into each other’s arms, and Barry didn’t argue. How could he, when Caitlin was in his bed most nights?

◊HG◊

‘We need to film a propo’, Plutarch was saying. ‘Too long has passed since the games already, and people are waiting for something.’

‘They’re waiting for an explanation’, Barry pointed out, making Coin look at him and Felicity for the first time they stepped inside Command.

‘And the Capitol isn’t giving any explanations’, she said. ‘They just announced the other boy as a Victor. We owe it to the citizens of Panem, to explain your actions.’

‘The suits are ready’, Cisco said then. ‘So are the weapons.’

‘We should go home’, Felicity said in a small voice, startling everybody.

‘We should show them what the Capitol did to 12.’, she looked at Oliver, then. ‘We should all go home.’

‘There’s nothing there’, Plutarch said, faking kindness.

‘There is’, Beetee said next, not looking away from Oliver. ‘They left the Victor’s Village alone.’

Oliver started laughing at that, much to everyone’s surprise. When he spoke, he looked at Coin.

‘Requesting permission to join Felicity and Barry. There are supplies, hidden in my house. Not a lot, but they might do some good. Also, I want to get my bow.’

Coin smiled. ‘Mister Queen, you do not need to ask for permission. You will be joining Felicity and Barry for everything they do. That’s an order.’

Before he got to say anything, Plutarch started explaining.

‘During the games, after Felicity and Barry made it to the final 8, we focused a lot on you. On your games, on your progress from them. By the time you had to explain, what that hand sign meant, after Rue’s death, half of Panem was already reminded how much they love you. After that… Well, Oliver, let’s just say you were as popular as your tributes.’

Oliver feels like throwing up, but Felicity grabs a hold of his hand and starts talking before he could say anything.

◊HG◊

They don’t wear the suits when they go to 12. Instead, they wear the dull District 13 uniforms. Oliver, Felicity and Barry, Finnick, Johanna and Cressida, their director, along with a camera man, an Avox named Pollux.

Felicity starts crying before they even step off the hovercraft. But Barry’s there for all of it, never once letting go of her hand.

There is no more District 12. There are only remains. Blocks of concrete and half burnt wood, a layer of coal dust over everything, and bones. Cracking bones, of the ones who were once alive.

Barry is angry. He looks right into the camera, explaining what happened, how the Capitol erased 12 to the ground. His words are clear and strong, but Oliver sees him shaking, and holding onto Felicity as strongly as she is holding onto him.

After Barry is done, Cressida turns to Felicity, asking her if she wants to add anything.

‘Maybe this was wrong’, Felicity says, looking at Barry, not at the camera. ‘That waited for so long. That we waited till the end of the games to do this, to do something.’ She turns to the cameras then. ‘But, please, know that everything that we did, everything that will we do from now on, we’ll be doing it for you.’

‘If we’re the mockingjays’, Barry says.

‘Then we’re _your_ mockingjays’, Felicity finishes.

When Cressida asks him if he wants to say anything, Oliver was waiting for it.

‘I was the only one in District 12, that knew what both things meant. How life was in the Districts, and how life was in the Capitol. It says a lot, about the people of Panem, that they’re willing to fight a war, to count their loses, rather than continuing living under the Capitol’s reign. And you, in the Capitol. You think you’re happy. With food that comes to you at a push of a button, with medicine at every corner, with shops and whores. With your parties and your designer clothes and … you go on, every day, pretending to be something you’re not. You put on wigs and paint your faces, and you think you’re better. Better than us.’

Oliver is shaking by this point, and Felicity and Barry are both looking at him in distress, but he doesn’t stop, not even when Finnick steps close to him.

‘I used to hate you. Because you were trying to make me one of you. But I don’t hate you anymore. Because you don’t know better. President Snow’, he spits out, ‘doesn’t let you know any better. He’s the only one that deserves our hate.’

Oliver takes a deep breath and looks straight into the camera, willing all the power he can gather into his tone.

‘Mockingjays, turn your hate to President Snow.’

◊HG◊

They’ve all calmed down when they reached the Victor’s Village, and the cameras are off. They all help Oliver, moving the supplies from the basement to the hovercraft. There’s medical supplies, which Coin will be thrilled about, and there are some cooking supplies, but Oliver doesn’t think they’ll help make the food in 13 better. He doesn’t really think it’s possible.

Barry raids his closet, gathering clothes for the both of them, and Felicity raids his library. Oliver insists she takes a book of fairtytales that was his mother’s, but other than that, he lets her get whatever she likes.

When he goes to the office, Cressida turns the camera on again. He hides the picture of his mother from it, it doesn’t feel right. But he talks, about why his mother is dead, and why he has burn marks on 40% of his body, about why he’s not a whore.

Then, Finnick talks. About what Snow made him do, how he turned him into a whore. Even Cressida was crying by the end of that speech.

◊HG◊

Oliver takes them to the lake. It’s not far into the woods, and he reasons their trip by talking about how he was forced to hunt outside of the fence. In fact, he just needed to be in the woods.

After the cameras were off, Oliver sat down on a rock, with Pollux on his right, and Felicity plastered to his left. They ate in silence, until Pollux surprised everyone by whistling Rue’s song.

And sure enough, there are mockingjays everywhere, copying the song. Pollux asks Felicity to sing something.

‘Oh no no’, she shakes her head, blushing. ‘That … was a onetime thing. Barry is the singer, not me.’

When they turn to look at Barry, he's smiling softly, looking straight at Oliver.

‘I woke up with this song in my head. That your mother taught me when I was little.’

But Barry doesn’t start singing, not until Oliver nods.

He sings _The Hanging Tree_ , and Cressida records all of it. Oliver knows, objectively, that Barry’s beautiful voice, combined with the mockingjays, it will make a brilliant propo. Subjectively, he wants to curl into a ball and cry for his mother.

◊HG◊

They make two propos from that trip.

The first one goes on the next day, just in the Districts, the video with them in 12.

Three days later, Wiress and Beetee manage to break into the Capitol. So the propo, of Barry singing The Hanging Tree, that goes live in all of the Districts, and the Capitol.

It triggers a series of fights. Even if most of the Districts have rebelled by this point, the Peacekeepers were still doing a good job at keeping the people in place.

But after that, the Peacekeepers were run out of 8, 11, 7 and 4.

◊HG◊

Coin sends them to District 8. Not into combat, but to see the wounded. Give them hope.

This time, they do wear their suits. Black, fitted to their body but easy to fight in, reinforced and very military.

Oliver was the only one that stood out, because his suit had a hood, just like he always wore back home. He was shocked by it, but Felicity playfully winked at him, and he knew it was her doing.

He kept his bow, the one he made back in 12, but accepted the quiver and arrows Beetee gave him.

Felicity’s bow was voice activated, and it only responded to her. It was a thing of beauty, and for the first time since the Training Center, Oliver felt a flash of want cruising through him. Of course, he ignored it.

Finnick had his shiny trident, Johanna had a very well balanced axe, Cressida and Pollux both had guns, and they were all wearing mockingjay pins. Digg, who joined them, announced that they are Squad 451, but that he hated it, so he was going to address them as The Archers.

Everything started off well. Absolutely depressing, but well.

They were greeted by the mayor of the District, Paylor, and she led them to the hospital area. The smell of decay, blood and death, it was too much for Oliver and it took a while for him to pull himself back together. By the time he did that, Felicity and Barry were already in the middle of the hospital.

If Oliver had any doubts about this war, all of them left him when he saw everybody in a hospital in District 8, everybody who was able to, lift up three fingers from their left hand, and thanking the Victors for fighting for them.

Of course, that’s when Digg announced that there were incoming bombers. Paylor guided them all to a bunker, but all it took was one look shared between the three of them, for Oliver, Barry and Felicity to run the other way. completely ignoring Digg's orders.

They ran on top of a building, and when they realized that the bombs were targeting the hospital, Felicity and Oliver both raised their bows, reaching for an exploding arrow in complete sync. They managed to destroy the hovercrafts, but it was too late, half of the hospital was already in flames.

They helped how they could, moving the wounded, and they all heard Diggle apologizing in behalf of District 13, that they didn’t have more supplies to send. That didn’t sit at all well with Oliver. Nothing Coin did set well with Oliver, but he was smart enough to keep his mouth shut.

The propo filmed in District 8 was filled with blood, with rage and with flames. And with Felicity’s desperate yells.

‘President Snow, fire is catching. And if we burn, you burn with us.’

◊HG◊

The propo was amazing, of course.

There was only one thing, that Oliver knew was going to become a problem. Cressida hadn't shy away from filming him and Felicity together. It wasn’t much, there were just hugs and hands holding, but the look in their eyes, how Felicity looked at Oliver, and how he looked at her, that made everything pretty clear.

Everybody was smiling at them the next day, except for Coin, who was glaring with a new found passion.

Sure enough, the next day, when they were supposed to have reflection time, Oliver and Felicity’s wrist now said _copulation_. Felicity was blushing furiously. Oliver was seething angrily.

Of course, they neglected their schedules, by going, hand in hand, into training.

‘You’re not supposed to be here’, Barry narrowed his eyes.

‘No, we’re supposed to be having sex’, Felicity deadpanned, making her friend splutter. ‘No, really’, she insisted, ‘it says right here.’

When Barry saw her wrist, he swore under his breath, and looked to Oliver.

‘I get it now’, he said, and Oliver nodded. Barry and Felicity were the only ones who knew about his disapproval of Coin, but everything has been circumstantial. Until now.

But Oliver needed to calm down, and Felicity suggested some archery training. Of course, it ended in a playful competition. Oliver was more than happy to let her win, but Felicity made sure it ended in a tie.

Before their ‘copulation’ hour was up, Coin came into the training area.

‘Here in 13, we do not take well to schedules being disrespected.’

‘And we don’t take well to being forced to bed’, Oliver didn’t miss a beat in answering. ‘You should have known that.’

‘It’s war, President Coin’, Felicity said next. ‘We’re doing everything you ask of us, we’re just puppets on your strings. You have no right to interfere in this.’

‘And what is _this_?’, Coin asked breezily, smiling mockingly.

‘This is family’, it’s Barry that answered, no infliction in his voice. ‘Oliver is part of our family. And you don’t get to have a say in it. You’d be no better than Snow.’

‘Very well’, Coin seethed out. She left without saying another word, and when Oliver managed to catch his breath, Felicity was holding his fingers so tightly, she’ll probably be leaving bruises, and Barry looked pissed off.

‘I think we just put a target on our backs’, Barry whispered.

Unfortunately, Oliver agreed.

◊HG◊

They’ve been planning an attack on the Capitol for weeks. But all the planning they did fell apart, when Snow secured his city, after 1, the last standing District rebelled.

He put pods on all the streets leading to his mansion. The Rebellion didn’t know what the pods contained, but it was clear that as soon as anybody got close to them, they were opened. Plutarch admitted that they looked like the pods they stored the mutts in, between the games.

‘Squad 451 has new orders’, Coin said next. She was smiling, and Oliver knew what was coming.

They were going back to the Capitol. It will be safe, Coin said. Just to film propos, Plutarch added. Digg will keep them safe, Coin assured. One last milestone for the Revolution, Plutarch smiled.

‘Ladies and gentlemen’, Finnick breathed out. ‘Welcome to the 75th Hunger Games.’

‘And may the odds be ever in your favor’, Johanna seethed out next.

Pollux whistled Rue’s song.

Barry swore and Felicity collapsed in a chair.

Oliver punched a wall and left the room.

◊HG◊

Barry spent his last night in Caitlin’s room.

That left Felicity and Oliver alone.

They spent the night in bed. Barely clothed, holding each other tightly. They kissed, sometimes, and their hands roamed further than ever before. But neither of them wanted more than that.

Oliver wanted to have time.

He wanted to bring breakfast in bed for Felicity. He wanted to take a bath with her. He wanted to take her swimming in the lake. He wanted to get her flowers from the meadow. He wanted to make love to her in his house, on his bed.

He wanted to marry her. He wanted to do a proper toasting. He wanted to see her age, be next to her, grow old together.

He wanted time.

◊HG◊

Coin sent an actual squad with them, too.

They lost every one of the soldiers on day 2. Oliver will never forget the way Felicity screamed.

Digg said they had new orders. They had to clean a street. It was a useless street, long way from Snow’s mention. But it had twice the number of pods any other street had.

‘It’s a suicide mission’, Finnick pointed out.

‘Our orders-‘, Digg tried, but Johanna cut him off quickly.

‘Are to go and kill ourselves, on camera. Coin wants to make martyrs out of us.’

‘No’, Felicity said. ‘She wants us to die.’

Digg shook his head.

‘Yes’, she said calmly, grabbing a hold of the man’s arm. ‘She wants us to die, because we’re Victors. We’re the Victors that stood up. Not only will it work perfectly for a propo, but it will work perfectly for her. It will get us out of her way.’

‘Do you honestly believe that?’, Digg asks.

‘Do you?’, Oliver said, and when Digg looked to him, Oliver could see his hesitance.

‘Look me in the eye’, Oliver went on, ‘and tell me that you see Coin as a fair leader.’

‘What do you suggest?’, Digg asked after a beat.

‘We have to kill Snow’, Felicity didn’t hesitate in answering.

‘And that’s not a suicide mission?’, Digg looked at her, incredulously.

‘It is.’, Barry said. ‘But it’s a better purpose than pleasing Coin.’

‘I’m in’, Johanna said, violently raising her axe.

‘Let’s kill the bastard’, Finnick gripped his trident.

Digg looked to Cressida and Pollux. He whistled Rue’s song, and she said that they’re not fighters, but they’ll help in any way they can.

‘You’re rebelling’, Digg looked at Barry and Felicity, ‘against the Rebellion.’

‘We’re doing what we came here for’, Barry said. ‘Stop the war.’

◊HG◊

The next day, they respected their orders, trying to free the street of the pods. They all died within 5 minutes.

That’s what Coin and District 13 thought, at least.

◊HG◊

It took them a week to get close to the mansion. A week of killing every Peacekeeper they accidentally stumbled upon, a week of hiding and taking turns sleeping, a week of fighting whatever came out of the pods, from mutts to earthquakes and tsunamis.

They couldn’t advance, so Pollux guided them to an underground network of hallways that the Avoxes made.

When they made it in front of the mansion, they were all exhausted. Physically, and mentally.

They were all bruised and battered; Johanna was close to losing her mind, completely, she kept mumbling to herself more than she spoke with the rest of them. Finnick was barely standing up, pumped up with morphling, because he lost his left hand. Barry’s suit had several gashes on it, blood still seeping through. Felicity had bruised ribs and a sprained knee.

Oliver didn’t really feel anything anymore.

But rage.

◊HG◊

They had to fight a lot of Peacekeepers, that were all standing in lines, in front of the mansion. Three lines, each with 15 Peacekeepers.

Squad 451 faced them all on their own.

In the end, the Peacekeepers were dead, and the Victors Squad was sitting in a pool of blood. Oliver couldn’t really feel how hard he was shaking, because he was only aware of Felicity sobbing and shaking next to him, and of Barry’s lifeless stare.

Johanna was the one who took the first step towards the door. Her axe raised, hand on the door knob. She turned around and looked at all of them.

‘We’re finishing this. Once and for all.’

That made them all move.

Johanna opened the door.

Everything exploded.

Oliver was, once again, surrounded by flames. This time, he had no problem with letting them consume him.

◊HG◊

Oliver woke up slowly. It didn’t take long for him to realize he was in a hospital, connected to a lot of machines. His body was covered in gauze and in some areas, his skin hurt.

The first person he saw was Cisco.

‘The war’s over’, he said. ‘We won.’

‘Felicity?’, Oliver asked, and his voice was raw, too raw.

‘She’s alright’, Cisco nodded. ‘They're alright. Felicity, Barry, Finnick, Digg, Cressida, Pollux.’

Oliver closed his eyes. ‘Johanna.’

‘She didn’t make it, she took the blast of the explosion. I’m sorry.’

He couldn’t lift his arms, but Oliver mentally kissed three fingers from his hand and raised them high.

‘You all had burns’, Cisco went on. ‘Pretty bad. The doctors took care of you, we’re in the Capitol. They had to… change your skin. You’ve been kept asleep for a week.’

Oliver started crying.

‘You still need to rest. I promise, you’re going to be alright.’

‘Felicity.’, was all he managed to say, making Cisco grin.

‘Her mother hasn’t left her side. And Barry’s dad keeps making rounds between all of you. You’re all in good hands. Now go back to sleep.’

◊HG◊

When he manages to get out of bed, he heads straight for the bathroom. There’s a full body mirror on the door, and Oliver doesn’t hesitate, he strips off his clothes and stares.

The marks are gone. All of them. From the fire in the Capitol, and from the fire before.

There are only two places where scars still stand. An old one, right above his heart, and a new one, on his shoulder.

Something old, something new, Oliver is glad for them. He’ll never forget the war before the war, and the actual war. The scars will be a reminder.

In time, when he’ll be able to let go of the guilt and the terror, in time, the scars will be a symbol of survival.

That’s how Felicity finds him. In the bathroom, staring at his naked reflection. But she doesn’t hesitate in hugging him, and Oliver is relieved, beyond belief, that’s she’s safe, she’s alive, she’s in his arms.

Felicity doesn’t leave his room.

◊HG◊

After another two weeks, they’re all cleared from the hospital, at least physically.

They’re taken to the Tribute Center, all of the Victors. Oliver, Felicity and Barry, Finnick, Beetee and Wiress. Six, out of 75 years of Hunger Games.

Plutarch is waiting for them, and takes them to the old sponsor’s room. Coin meets them with a bright smile on her face.  She’s not wearing gray anymore, she’s wearing a white suit, and Oliver’s reminded of the first time he saw Snow, when Snow placed a crown on his head. It makes him feel sick.

‘A trial has been held, and former President Snow has been –‘

‘Former’, Barry interrupts, ‘because you’re the President now, right?’

Coin nods, still smiling. ‘As I was saying, Snow was found guilty. His public execution is scheduled for tomorrow. I want one of you to do it.’

Finnick’s looking down. So are Beetee and Wires.

Felicity and Barry share a look, and she grabs Oliver’s hand under the table, before announcing that she will do it.

‘With a bow.’

‘A gun would work better’, Coin says.

‘A bow’, Felicity glares. ‘It’s more dramatic, lyrical, considering this war started with one of my arrows. And I am perfect at it, I won’t miss.’

‘Very well’, Coin smiles. ‘Now, onto another issue. I have decided to hold one last Hunger Games, for the children of the Capitol.’

Everybody snapps their heads to her, then. Oliver suddenly feels cold.

‘You are our Victors’, Coin went on, ‘the last ones alive. Of course, the decision will come from you, you are the only ones who’s opinion matters, but Mr. Heavensbee and I still have a vote. And I vote yes.’

They go around the table. Plutarch also says yes.

Beetee and Wiress say no.

Barry says no.

Felicity says yes.

‘It’s your choice, Mister Queen.’, Coin smiles at him. ‘If you say no, there’s a tie, so the Games will not be held. If you say yes, we start organizing tomorrow, after the execution.’

Oliver’s eyes lock on Felicity’s.

There's rage in them. A lot of it, more than ever before. But Oliver sees, somehow, that it's directed at Coin. And he understands, that Felicity has a plan. She would have never said yes, if she didn’t have a plan.

‘I’m with Felicity’, Oliver says, hollow.

◊HG◊

The next day, Thea preps all of the Victors.

They’re all wearing version of their combats suits, even Beetee and Wiress, and they’re all armed. Felicity’s combat suit is bright red, and it has a hood.

Once again, they all have gold mockingjay pins.

Felicity’s eyes are empty as she waits for the doors to open. Her knuckles are white around her bow and both Oliver and Barry have their hands on her, but she ignores them.

‘Do you know what you’re doing?’, Barry asks, forcing her to look at him.

‘I’m killing the enemy.’, Felicity says back. ‘Ending the war.’

‘The war’s already over’, Beetee points out.

‘It’s not’, Barry doesn’t look away from Felicity as he addresses Beetee, ‘and you know it.’

It takes a few silent moments, but Oliver is the first one to understand what Felicity’s planning. He takes a step away from her, making her look at him.

‘Will you hate me? If I do this?’

‘You’ll hate yourself’, Oliver has to say.

‘There’s already blood on my hands, Oliver’, Felicity closes her eye. ‘This will be the only one that feels justified.’

‘You only have one arrow in your quiver.’, Finnick says, flicking the red arrow against her quiver, and there’s no doubt in Oliver’s mind that everybody understood what Felicity was planning.

‘And I know exactly where to aim it.’, she says. She’s close to crying, but she doesn’t.

‘Good’, Finnick breathes out, squeezing her shoulder.

‘We’ve got your back.’, Beetee says, and Wiress nods.

‘Always’, Barry whispers, grabbing a hold of Felicity’s hand and kissing her knuckles.

She turns to Oliver, then, and that is the exact moment when Oliver realizes his love for this woman. Because she hesitates. Because she’s waiting for Oliver’s answer. Because she wouldn’t go through with it, if he’d say no.

What he does say, is ‘till the end’.

◊HG◊

Coin gives some sort of speech. Nobody listens.

The Victors stand in a line, hand in hand, their weapons ignored.

When guards bring Snow out, they place him between the victors and Coin, with his back to the woman.

Felicity takes a step forward, and knocks an arrow in her bow. Snow is smiling. When he starts laughing, Oliver sees Felicity’s grip falter.

So he steps to her side, putting a hand on her lower back. At the same time, Barry comes to her other side, and helps her aim again, moving her arms.

Snow closes his eyes.

Felicity releases the arrow. 

Coin falls to the ground, red arrow sticking out of her neck.

There is silence.

Barry takes another step forward, two knifes in his hands.

Snow starts laughing.

Barry throws his knives, and Snow stops laughing. He falls to the ground, the knives sticking out of his eyes.

In the chaos that follows, Oliver works together with Finnick, Beetee and Wiress to get Felicity and Barry out of there.

◊HG◊

Paylor will make a good leader, for this new Panem.

For one, she didn’t execute Felicity and Barry. She just exiled them, to District 12. The remains of it.

Oliver all but begged to go with them. Paylor agreed, if only because his house was the only one that has ever been used.

It’s not easy, going back.

The silence gets to them sometimes.

Sometimes, they walk in the forest. Some days, they don’t get out of bed.

Sometimes, the kids cry for their parents, who weren’t allowed to come.

It’s not easy. They can’t seem to move on.

Oliver doesn’t know how to help them. But he does know something.

He knows that he loves Barry. And that he is in love with Felicity. And he knows he will do anything for them.

◊HG◊

Caitlin comes after three months.

She moves into the house next to Oliver's, taking Barry with her. He moves on.

◊HG◊

Felicity kisses Oliver for the first time after six months.

They’re by the lake, laying on a blanket in the sun, while Caitlin and Barry are still splashing around in the water.

Oliver is too stunned to move.

‘I love you’, Felicity tells him. ‘But I’m broken.’

‘So am I’, Oliver doesn’t hesitate. ‘But we’re working on it.’

‘We’re working on us?’, Felicity asks, and Oliver kisses her, then. As hard as he can, spilling all the words he can’t say into this one kiss.

‘I’m happy and all’, Barry drawls out, ‘but please remember children are not to be conceived in public.’


	137. The Arrow's Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [waiting-for-meaning](http://waiting-for-meaning.tumblr.com/) asked: _I love your crossovers with The Flash--what if Oliver was the one hit by lightning...how would that have changed his partnership with Felicity, and with Roy?_

When Oliver woke up, the first thing he saw was Felicity, sleeping on a chair next to his bed. Then, he looked around and realized that he was in Star Labs. It was deserted, so it probably was late.

Felicity looked bad. She was thinner, her skin paler. She was wearing sweatpants and a shirt Oliver thinks is his. He can’t remember exactly what happened, but it must have been bad.

Except he does remember. He remembers the lighting. He remembers thinking that he was going to die. He remembers the panic in Barry’s eyes.

Felicity wakes up, probably because his heart beat sped up and the sounds the machines were making were loud.

She gasped, staring at him for a couple of second. Then she pulls out her phone, calling Caitlin and telling her that he’s awake.

‘What happened?’, Oliver asks, his voice raw.

Felicity sits down next to him on the bed, grabbing a hold of his hand.

‘Your life is worse than a comic book’, she says.

When Oliver doesn’t say anything, Felicity squeezes his fingers before speaking, slowly.

‘You’ve been struck by lightning. The same type of lightning that struck Barry. You were in a coma for…’, she closes her eyes briefly. ‘Nine weeks and three days. Caitlin’s pretty sure you have Barry’s powers.’

Oliver can’t possibly say anything to that.

Especially when Felicity’s breathing slows down, and her movements slow down, and everything around him is moving in slow motion.

Barry’s words come back to him. _When I’m fighting, you look literally like you’re standing still_.

→Ϟ←

Caitlin fusses over him, running tests after tests, but in the end, she assures him that he is physically, healthy.

He also heals faster, now. And he’s going to have to eat a lot more. Cisco’s already doubling his production of special energy bars.

He’s also excited. So is Barry, even if he keeps saying that he’ll help Oliver train, grow accustomed to his new powers.

Digg is concerned. Oliver understands it. But as concerned as Digg is, as excited Roy is. He keeps thinking about things that Oliver can do now, randomly saying them out loud: Oliver can walk on water, he can get out poison from his system, he can time travel!

The only thing Oliver cares about at the moment is the fact that Felicity hasn’t stopped crying since he woke up.

‘I’m happy’, she whispers to him at one point. ‘You’re safer now.’

Oliver feels anything but safe.

→Ϟ←

He has to admit, it’s incredible. The wind in his hair, everything around him blurring way past the point of understanding, his heart beating rapidly in his chest, the rush, the speed. The inhuman hunger he feels after.

It is incredible.

It’s scary, but Oliver gets a rush from it. Adrenaline, Caitlin explains. Oliver feels alive.

→Ϟ←

He tries not to let it get to his head. Oliver knows he’s not invincible, even if it feels like it.

That doesn’t stop him from throwing himself head first into any potential threatening situations. Most of the fights are over before Roy even gets there.

Oliver doesn’t notice, but Felicity does. And she tells him, one night, that Roy probably feels useless.

He feels horrible about it. Like a failure, again. But he swallows hard, and talks with Roy.

‘I don’t want this to change me.’

‘But you have changed’, Roy argues.

‘I just run faster.’, Oliver smiled. ‘I’m still… I still like tea better than coffee, and I still sleep on the right side of the bed. I’m still hopelessly in love with Felicity and I still need you by my side.’

Roy opens and closes his mouth twice before he speaks.

‘I’m inclined not to believe you. But it’s the first time you ever spoke to me about Felicity, so… okay.’

‘I am sorry.’, Oliver feels the need to add. ‘For making you feel this way in the first place.’

Roy shakes his head and extends his hand. Oliver shakes it, with force, but then he drags Roy in for a hug, no matter how much the young man grumbles about it.

→Ϟ←

He tries not to push it.

Barry told him about the first time he accidentally time traveled, about the day that never was.

And it scared Oliver. There are times, there have been a lot of times in which he thought he wanted to go back in time, and change it.

But it’s too risky. It’s … terrifying.

So Oliver doesn’t push it. He only runs when he has to, and he never goes insane on the speed.

→Ϟ←

It’s hilarious, when bad guys go toe to toe with the Arrow, and he just runs away.

Felicity makes sure to always screencap their faces, in the moment they realize that the Arrow has super speed. It is quite hilarious, and Oliver enjoys the laugh as he’s winding down from a fight.

→Ϟ←

When Captain Lance figures it out, he just stares.

‘Did the Arrow and the Flash have a baby? And you’re it?’

Oliver has to shut down his comm. link as he explains, because Felicity’s laughter is hysterical.

→Ϟ←

The first time Barry asks for his help on catching a metahuman, it is absolutely glorious.

The Flash and The Arrow running side by side.

The metahuman stood no chance.

When they get back to Star Labs, they’re both still laughing. Cisco wordlessly hands them a protein bar each, and they’re still chucking as they wolf it down.

Oliver’s eyes move to Felicity, of course they do, and he has to pause. Because Felicity is standing to the side, next to Caitlin, and they’re both staring at them. There’s adoration in their eyes, and pride, and they’re both smiling softly.

Barry and Oliver barely share a look before they’re moving. They both ignore the girls’ shrieks as they pick them up and _r u n_.

Oliver ends up with Felicity on top of a rooftop. It takes a few beats, for her to gather her bearings, fix her shirt and her hair.

Then, Felicity glares at Oliver, and lightly punches his chest. He can’t stop grinning.

‘You’re playing’, Felicity keeps glaring, but it doesn’t last long.

She’s smiling then, still softly, still with so many emotions in her eyes.

‘You’re playing’, she says again, reverently and in awe.

Oliver kisses her then, and at first, she huffs, but then Felicity wraps her hands around his neck and deepens the kiss, pressing her body to his and gingerly coaxing his mouth open.

It’s nothing compared to the feeling Oliver gets when he’s running.

It’s nothing compared to the feeling Oliver gets when his arrows reach their targets.

It’s nothing compares to any feeling in the world.

It’s Felicity kissing him.

It’s better than anything.


	138. Felicity vs. Papa Argent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon said: _Hm, Felicity vs. Papa Argent... you wanna write another crossover? Please! You know, he's really good against werewolfs, but Felicity is just a human. Really dangerous, little, blond human :)_
> 
> **So. How about that Arrow S4 trailer ohgosh !?!?**

Felicity doesn’t know what possessed her to take the back entrance to the Foundry, but, well, it’s best not to dwell on these things. What’s done is done.

She’s also checking facebook. Digg always tells her to be more aware of her surroundings, but her mom keeps posting cat videos, so it couldn’t be helped.

That’s why, when she finds herself looking down a barrel of a gun, Felicity is very surprised.

She screams, and uses the surprise of the guy’s face as an advantage, and kicks him. Hard. In the balls.

The guy, man, really, there are gray hairs, falls to the ground, groaning, his gun sliding away from his hold.

Then, Felicity hears a growl. She turns around, slowly, and when her eyes fall on the figure standing a few feet from her, she can’t really get her brain to work.

Because while the figure looks human, while it has on jeans and a plaid shirt, its face is very much non human.

Glowing blue eyes.

Fangs.

Hair. So much hair.

Felicity screams again.

The thing _howls_.

Felicity throws her phone, which was still in her hand, and replaces it with the small gun she started carrying in her bag.

She doesn’t hesitate in firing at the thing. It steps back, with the force of the hits, but after Felicity emptied a cartridge in its chest, it was still standing.

It howls again, and it sounds like it’s in pain. Felicity screams again, taking a step back. Her heels hit something, and she feels a hand wrap around her ankle.

‘Blondie’, the first man says, and when Felicity looks down, it’s clear that he’s still in pain. But he looks a lot safer than the thing with the fangs.

‘Take my gun’, the man says. ‘Better bullets.’

Felicity has to take a couple of steps, again, and she hurries to grab the gun, just as the inhuman thing howls again, and rushes towards her.

She gets to the gun, but the thing is close, too close.

So Felicity throws herself to the ground, on her back. She feels a pain in her hip, like something piercing to her flesh, but she ignores it. Quickly, Felicity points the gun straight at the monster’s chest. And she fires.

Once, twice, three times.

The monster stops trashing, and right before her eyes, the hair disappears, the fangs shrink, and Felicity is now looking into the still blue glowing eyes of a man. A normal, human, man.

The eyes are the last thing that change, from glowing blue, to normal brown. Then, the monster’s eyes close, and he falls, unconscious, straight on top of Felicity.

She yelps because of the sudden weight.

And then, she realizes that the guy is probably dead, that she’s the one that killed him, so she screams, again, and pushes the guy off of her, quickly getting back on her feet afterwards.

She’s covered in blood.

Dark blood. It looks black.

She has claw marks in her thighs, and she's bleeding, but it's not that bad.

Of course, that’s when Oliver appears, in full Arrow suit, hood and mask on. He stops short when he lays his eyes on her, and says her name somewhat desperately.

‘Not my blood!’, she’s quick to screech. ‘It’s not my blood. Mostly.’

Oliver relaxes, a bit, but of course, that’s when the man with the gun moves, getting up, groaning all the while.

When he straightens up, he’s looking down an arrow shaft, because of course Oliver knocked an arrow in his bow and pointed it straight between his eyes.

Serves him good, Felicity thinks. What goes around turns around.

‘I have no business with you’, the man says, and Oliver, of course, doesn’t falter.

‘What the frack was that thing?’, Felicity wheezes out.

The man turns to look at her, completely ignoring Oliver and his bow.

‘A werewolf’, he says, and Felicity’s jaw drops. ‘And I am a werewolf hunter.’

Felicity just… stares. So much so, that the man raises an eyebrow. She still stares.

‘Really?’, Oliver says, highly sarcastic, and Felicity realizes that he doesn’t believe what he’s hearing. How could he?

‘Really’, Felicity wheezes out. ‘It had claws. And glowing eyes.’

Oliver’s grip on his bow falters, and the man sees it. So he turns his head towards Felicity, again.

‘Thank you for the help’, he tells her, smiling just a bit.

‘Normal bullets didn’t work’, Felicity tries to think about what just happened, ‘but yours did.’

‘Because mine have wolfsbane’, the man nods. ‘It’s a plant, and when it gets to their heart, the werewolf dies.’

‘No silver bullets?’, Oliver asks, and he sounds deadly serious. He lowers his bow.

The man smiles.

‘That’s a myth. It comes from a … It was lost in translation.’

‘What was lost in translation?’, Felicity snaps, when the man doesn’t go on.

‘One of the biggest family of hunters used to be the Argents.’

Felicity blinks.

‘That means silver, in French’, Oliver says, making the man nod.

‘Interesting’, Felicity frowns, blinking a few times before shaking her head. ‘Wait, no, that’s not important. Why did you kill him?’

‘I didn’t’, he raises an eyebrow. ‘You killed him.’

‘Yes’, Felicity hisses, ‘and I’m sure to have months of nightmares because of it. But why did you want to kill him?’

The man’s expression turns a bit softer when he talks.

‘My family has a code. _Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes._ ’

‘We protect those who cannot protect themselves.’, Oliver says, and Felicity will ask later about how the hell he knows French.

‘He killed 15 kids’, the man says next. ‘Went into an orphanage and ripped their throats out. For no reason.’

‘Oh’, Felicity breathes out. ‘Okay.’

‘Don’t feel guilty’, the man tilts his head at her. ‘You did the right thing.’

Felicity nods, still a bit shakily.

‘You pack a mean punch’, he winces, rearranging his legs.

‘Sorry’, Felicity blinks. ‘But you pointed a gun at my face. What was I supposed to do?’

‘It’s fine’, he waves it off. ‘I respect a woman who can take care of herself.’

Felicity smiles at that, blushing slightly, and Oliver spares her a proud look. Then, he grown serious again.

‘Are there many werewolves out there?’

The man sighs. ‘I was going to say no, tell you that most people live their entire lives without meeting a rabid werewolf. But you’re the Arrow. You see a lot more than most people see.’

‘So wolfsbane?’, Felicity asks. ‘That’s the only way to harm a werewolf?’

‘Or cut them in half.’

Felicity can’t help but gag, which makes the man laugh. Then, he turns around to Oliver.

‘I’m not going to be around, I was just passing through. But, I can give you a number. For a pack in California. They’re… strong. Trustworthy. And they know what they’re doing. If you say my name, I’m sure they will help you or offer information, if you ever need it.’

Oliver nods. ‘And who are you?’

The man smirks. ‘Chris Argent.’

Oliver raises an eyebrow at that, but doesn’t comment. Argent rattles out a number, and Oliver, of course, remembers it after the first time.

Before Argent leaves, he smiles, fully, at Felicity.

‘I’m sorry for ruining your pretty dress, miss.’

‘Oh, it’s fine.’, she waves a hand. ‘I’m a pro at removing blood stains by now.’

He laughs, as he walks away.

Felicity and Oliver wordlessly start dealing with the body.

⃝

As predicted, Felicity does have nightmares for a couple of months, of monsters with claws and fangs, of drowning in blood.

But the next time she comes face to face with a werewolf, she doesn’t freeze. She runs away, and calls the number Argent left them with.

‘Yeeeeeeeeello?’, is what the man on the other side of the line picks up with. The boy. It’s clearly someone young.

‘Uhm. Hi’, Felicity frowns. ‘I uh… I got this number from Chris Argent.’

There’s a pause.

‘He’s alive, then?’

‘He was, about 6 months ago.’

The boy sighs. ‘Okay, whatever, it’s not like we’d actually want to know if he’s alive or not, no, why would we want that? No, it’s fine, he can just give my number away to strange females and I’ll answer, of course I will, so what do you want?’

‘I’m sorry’, Felicity says. ‘I just…’

‘It’s okay’, the boy sighs. ‘Just spit it out.’

‘There’s a pack of 30 werewolves terrorizing Starling City, and the Arrow needs help. I couldn’t find how to make wolfsbane arrows heads anywhere online, and I find _anything_ online.’

There is a pause.

A lengthy pause.

Then, ‘Holy shit!’, the boy shrieks, followed by a loud thud.

‘Stiles, are you okay?’, Felicity hears someone say, far away.

‘Fine’, the boy answers, his name must be Stiles.

‘Uh, is this Felicity Smoak?’, he asks next, clearly into the phone.

Felicity frowns. ‘Why would you say that?’

‘That wasn’t a no’, Stiles points out. ‘I figured out you worked with the Arrow a while ago. Plus, Chris always had a soft spot for pretty girls who hang around superheroes.’

‘This is a very weird conversation’, Felicity sighs, making the boy laugh.

‘Get used to it. On that note, lemme talk with my pack. We’ll call you back in an hour or so.’

‘Sure’, Felicity reluctantly nods, feeling very dazed.

⃝

Two days later, the pack is in Starling.

They’re children. Teenagers.

What the hell was Argent thinking?

⃝

Then, Felicity hears all the wolves, howling in unison as they shift. \

And she sees one of the girls shifting fully into a coyote, and the guy who looks older than the rest shifting into a giant wolf.

And one of the girls making a sword out of her belt.

And the last girl, she has nunchucks and telekinetic powers, from what Felicity understands.

And Stiles, Stiles’ eyes are glowing white and he’s levitating 10 inches from the ground.

And Oliver is sitting in the center of them all, with arrow heads tipped in wolfsbane.

It’s a glorious sight.

Felicity worships the day she punched Chris Argent in the balls.


	139. Am I pregnant?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _I was wondering if you could do an "You are pregnant!" one, with Felicity being pregnant but not knowing it and Oliver and then the rest of the team realizing it before she does._
> 
> Five men who realize Felicity is pregnant. Before she does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Please keep in mind I’ve only ever had one friend who got pregnant, and she hasn’t been incredibly forthcoming. So I don’t know much about real pregnancies. Still waiting for my sis to make me a nephew.)

**→One: Roy**

He comes down to the Foundry one Saturday morning, and he pauses at the sight in front of him.

Felicity is sitting down in the middle of the training mats. She’s wearing pajamas and fluffy socks, and Roy sees a pair of uggs thrown to the side.

She has a laptop in front of her, and she’s watching Snow White, of all things, while she eats icecream, straight from a gallon box.

‘Are you okay?’, Roy asks, very uncertain.

‘Couldn’t sleep’, Felicity sniffs, and Roy realizes that she’s crying. ‘My tummy kept grumbling, it was like a rave party.’

‘And eating all that icecream is gonna help?’, he can’t help but point out, but Felicity just shrugs.

Roy leaves her be, trusting her to say if something was wrong.

It’s only later in the day, when Roy remembers that he saw at least three women, in three different tv shows, doing the exact same thing. Comfy clothes, safe place, icecream and kids movies.

They were all pregnant.

Roy, once again, trusts Felicity to say something.

 

**→Two: Detective Lance**

The baristas at his favorite coffee shop keep shooting him confused looks. Understandable, because every time he comes in, there’s a beautiful young woman by his side. Or man.

Twice a week, he comes in with Laurel.

Once a week, he comes in with Felicity.

When he’s in town, he comes in with Cisco.

Sometimes, Caitlin comes instead, and she promised Cisco, so Lance comes in with Caitlin.

Every now and then, he comes in with Oliver.

When they bump into each other, he comes in with Sin.

Sometimes, he surprisingly comes in with Roy.

Today, he comes in with Felicity. She always gets a double shot caramel latte, with three sugars and extra whip. Always. Sometimes, it’s a triple shot, no matter how much the barista advices her not to.

But today, Felicity orders a mango and lemon tea. Lance stares.

‘I don’t know what’s happening’, she sighs. ‘I can’t touch coffee, couldn’t for the last week. It makes me sick.’

Lance stares at her stomach. Because he’s heard this plenty of times before, twice from his wife, right before he had to start stockpiling baby diapers.

‘You should see a doctor’, he says, diplomatically.

‘It’s probably nothing’, Felicity smiles at him.

She’s oblivious, clearly. He doesn’t know if she’s seeing anybody. Lance things she might be dating Queen, but it’s no surprise that neither her nor the Arrow are forthcoming on that. Plus, it’s not his business. He care about Felicity, yes, and they are somewhat close, but… he’s like her cool uncle. It’s not any of his business. Still, he cares.

‘No, really, Miss Smoak’, Lance says again. ‘Get that checked out.’

Felicity frowns, but nods after a while. It’s good enough for him.

 

**→Three: Jerry**

He’s not as stupid as everybody seems to think.

He figured out pretty early on that his boss is working for the Arrow. He even has a very narrow list of people who could be the Arrow.

He respects Miss Smoak a lot for this, so he does his best to help her out. Cover for her when it’s clear she doesn’t have a good enough excuse to leave the office, he makes sure to always tell her when Oliver Queen, John Diggle or Roy Harper come to see her, and he tries his best, to make everything on a day to day basis run smoothly.

She’s running a company, it’s hard work.

But Jerry keeps a close eye on her, it’s his job.

So he notices, when her dark bags become more evident, when she looks even more tired than she looked when the Arrow had to fight a group of 10 rogue metahumans.

When she stops drinking coffee, when her lunch orders keep getting weirder and weirder.

Jerry starts giving her chamomile tea. And he brings her chocolate every day, in any shape or form, from cupcakes to pastries.

Miss Smoaks always eats them, a huge smile on her face.

A week after this routine sets in, it’s very late at night, and she’s still pouring over reports, Jerry by her side, helping as much as he can.

‘I need a drink’, she groans.

‘Maybe that’s not for the best’, Jerry pats her shoulder.

‘You’re right’, Miss Smoak shakes him off and goes back to work.

 

**→Four: Digg**

They’re on a stakeout. Felicity and him are casually sitting at a Starbucks, keeping their eye out for the bad guy, while Oliver is surveying his house and Roy his work place.

They’ve been there for about two hours, and even if Felicity only drank half of her tea, she went to the bathroom three times.

‘You’re peeing a lot’, Digg says, never one to beat around the bush.

Felicity blushes, but she nods, a confused frown between her eyes.

He’s seen that frown before. In Carly and in Lyla.

‘You should see a doctor’, he tells her with finality, and she just nods.

For a while. Digg sighs, realizing she has no idea.

She’ll figure it out, eventually. Digg just hopes he gets to be there, to see Oliver’s face.

 

**→Five: Oliver**

He is not, by any means, a good boyfriend. He spends his nights shooting arrows into bad people.

But, Oliver knows, that he does some things that any good boyfriend should do. He holds her hand as they’re walking, he cuddles with her when she gets period pains, he keeps track of the weeks, just so he knows when to stock up on icecream.

So he notices, when Felicity is two weeks late.

He has a minor freak out in the intimacy of her bathroom. And he thinks about it, if it’s possible. And it is, because they haven’t always been very careful.

They’re not planning on having a baby, but…

Oliver finds himself not minding it. It’s a no brainer, that he wants to have children with Felicity. But he’d always thought it would happen further down the road.

It doesn’t matter, Oliver thinks. Time was never on his side.

Time isn’t as important now, with Felicity by his side.

So he gets out of the bathroom, a smile on his face, intent on talking with Felicity.

But he chickens out.

He’ll talk with her tomorrow. He’ll think about how to approach her, and he’ll talk with her tomorrow. Or next week. Sometime soon.

 

**→Finally: Felicity**

They’re around a table in the Foundry, and Felicity is explaining everything he found on the Bratva captain they’re after. Oliver, Digg, Roy and Detective Lance are all listening to her avidly.

She stops in the middle of a word, eyes growing wide. Then, she runs to the bathroom.

The men all hear the barfing songs, and they all wince.

When Felicity comes out, pale as a sheet and with her whole body trembling, she stares.

‘Am I pregnant?’, she asks.

‘Yes’, all the men answer together.

‘Maybe’, Oliver amends.

Felicity just blinks at him.

‘We should call your doctor’, Oliver tells her, calmly, smiling reassuringly at her.

Felicity nods, takes a deep breath, gives him a chaste kiss, and goes back to talking about the Bratva captain.

A couple of days later, when her doctor confirms that she is, in fact, pregnant, she’s mad at the men in her life, for not telling her. For about 3.2 seconds. Then she sees Oliver smiling, and Felicity bursts out crying. It’s happy crying, though. Who cares about coffee, anyway?


	140. Extra whipped cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _Anon Oliver gets stood up on a bar date and Felicity is his barista_
> 
> **here's another coffee shop AU, you can never have enough coffee shop AUs**

Weekly meetings with his sister are a staple in Oliver’s life. No matter how often he goes to dinner with his parents and she’s there, no matter how busy he is or how stressed, he always makes time to meet with Thea.

Today, he’s at a new coffee shop. New for him, routine for Thea. She started raving about it two months ago, and hasn’t really stopped. So Oliver caved in. He’s not a fan of coffee, he only drinks it to stay awake, but he has to admit, it is a nice place.

It’s not like your usual Starbucks, no. This place is an explosion of color over white walls and metallic, almost industrial looking tables.

There’s purple mugs, and yellow pillows, a few orange chairs and the walls are covered in colorful art work.

‘Hey there!’, a sweet voice says, and Oliver realizes he has been staring. He turns to the counter, where he is once again hit by color.

The barista is a young woman, with blonde hair, pink lips, dressed in a light blue sundress. She’s smiling at him, understanding but clearly amused.

‘Sorry’, Oliver shakes his head and makes his way to the counter. ‘I’ve never been here before.’

‘Clearly’, the girl giggles, and Oliver finds himself smiling back. ‘So what can I get you?’

Oliver frowns, looking at the menu. It might as well be written in Chinese.

‘Uh…’, he tries.

‘Want me to help you out?’, the barista asks, and Oliver nods, relieved.

‘How do you usually have your coffee?’, she goes on, smiling at him patiently.

‘Warm’, Oliver answers, earning a giggle. ‘Black, with two of those milk pots. Uh, I think I get cinnamon sometimes.’

‘Okay’, she nods along. ‘So how about a simple warm latte, with a bit of cinnamon flavor?’

‘Sounds good’, Oliver agrees.

‘Would you like some whipped cream? We make it ourselves.’

Oliver nods, enthusiastically, making her laugh. He pays and finds a table close to the end of the coffee shop, but close to the ceiling high windows.

When the barista brings him his drink, it’s in a dark green, huge mug. There’s a tower of whipped cream , threatening to spill, and a bright pink spoon on the side.

‘Thank you’, Oliver smiles at her, reaching for the spoon before she’s even turned around.

ⱷ

Five minutes later, he texts Thea. _I’m here_.

Ten minutes later, he texts Thea. _I’m here, you’re not._

Twenty minutes later, he texts Thea. _You better have a good reason._

Thirty minutes later, he’s out of coffee.

Forty minutes later, he calls Thea, leaving her a very annoyed message. ‘If you’re not here in ten minutes, I am going to kill you. Slowly, so very slowly, no matter how much you flutter your eyelashes.’

Fifty minutes later, he goes to get another drink.

ⱷ

‘Do you have anything that’s… not coffee?’, he asks, and the barista laughs out loud.

‘Tea?’, she asks, and Oliver wrinkles his nose.

‘Hot chocolate, then?’, she tilts her head. ‘Extra whipped cream?’

‘Sound delicious’, Oliver is quick to pay.

When she brings him his chocolate, in a light lavender mug with a red spoon, she also brings him a comic book, an Avengers issue.

Oliver raises his eyebrows at her, surprised.

‘You look bored’, she shrugs, blushing a bit. ‘I’m sure she’s on her way.’

She leaves before Oliver gets to respond.

ⱷ

‘You are dead!’, Oliver all but growls into his phone, an hour and a half after he was supposed to meet Thea. ‘I really hope you’re lying dead somewhere. Wait, no’, he winces, ‘that was a lie. But lord help me, you better have a good explanation for standing me up. I’m going to kill you myself!’

‘Don’t kill your girlfriend!’, someone shrieks, and when he looks up, the barista is standing by his table, looking at him with wide eyes.

Oliver doesn’t realize when he hangs up the phone.

‘Not my girlfriend’, he says. ‘My sister.’

Then, he sighs. ‘I moved out three years ago, and Thea has never missed one of our dates.’

‘Thea.’, she says, blinking rapidly. ‘Small woodland creature, curly dark hair, explosive personality?’

Oliver narrows his eyes. ‘Yes.’

‘Is your name Oliver?’, she asks next, and Oliver startles, but he nods.

She sits down across the table from him, once again startling Oliver, and she sighs.

‘She’s not coming.’

Oliver pointedly looks at his watch. ‘Clearly.’

‘No, I mean’, she shakes her head. ‘She was never going to come.’

‘How do you know that?’, he frowns.

‘Because Thea’s been raving about you for the past month.’

Oliver frowns some more, especially at the way she blushes.

‘She’s been trying to set us up.’

‘I’m going to kill her’, Oliver growls after a beat.

But she laughs. ‘Don’t do that, she just wants to see you happy.’

She’s right, of course she is, but Oliver’s still mad, cursing under his breath.

‘I’m sorry’, she says next.

‘I’m just gonna go’, Oliver shakes his head. ‘Before this gets even more awkward.’

She giggles at that, but nods and starts cleaning up his table.

ⱷ

Thea texts him that night. _Did you get Felicity’s number?_

So that’s her name.

Oliver texts back a simple _Screw you_.

ⱷ

He’s back at the coffee shop the next day.

She’s there, looking at him with surprise, blushing furiously.

‘I hope we won’t make this awkward’, he smiles, ‘but I’m really here just for the whipped cream.’

It was the truth, at the time.

But a week later, he was still at the coffee shop, and his eyes kept straying to Felicity.

She wasn’t his usual type. She was better.

His usual type was gorgeous. Which she was.

But his usual type was also slutty and dumb. Which she wasn’t.

She was kind, always smiling. She gave free sweets to little children, she helped teenagers with their homework. On her downtime, she was always reading, books, textbooks, comics, magazines, anything and everything.

She was always polite with everybody, and with Oliver too. She blushed when he smiled, but she never made a move.

And no matter what he ordered, she always gave him an unhealthy amount of whipped cream.

 ⱷ

It takes him going into a Starbucks, and dealing with a cranky male barista, for Oliver to realize that he likes Felicity. A lot.

And even if Thea pissed him off, she was right.

ⱷ

‘So what did Thea tell you about me?’, he asks Felicity the next day.

She pauses, for a beat, before she looks up curiously at him.

‘Good things’, Felicity shrugs. ‘Only good things.’

‘So not much, then’, Oliver laughs, self deprecatingly.

Felicity looks at him coldly for a while.

‘You do realize everybody knows who you are, right?’, she says in a serious tone. ‘Your face is in tabloids more often than it’s not.’

‘Yeah’, Oliver sighs.

‘But’, Felicity tilts her head, ‘you’ve changed since you started working at QC.’

Oliver frowns.

‘You seem more down to earth’, Felicity smiles. ‘It’s probably why Thea tried setting you up with someone like me.’

‘I don’t like that phrasing’, Oliver finds himself saying. ‘Considering you’re better than all of them.’

He’s not looking at her, but when she doesn’t say anything, Oliver looks up.

Felicity is blushing, blinking rapidly, her mouth half open. ‘Oh’, she breathes out, as Oliver takes a deep breath.

‘I don’t usually listen to my sister’, he says, not taking his eyes off her. ‘But now, I want to. I _really_ want to. So may I take you out on a date?’

Felicity gulps, turning away from him completely. But when she turns back around, she’s grinning, nodding enthusiastically.

Oliver leaves the coffee shop soon after, with a plastic cup filled with whipped cream and Felicity’s phone number.

He buys Thea a new phone.


	141. Saving Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K asked: _Tommy finds out that he needs a kidney transplant because of too much hard drinking and Felicity is the only one that is a match and then they find out that they are brother and sister so they start spending time together as Felicity helps him straighten out his life. Oliver and Laurel don't know that they (Tommy and Felicity) are related and both get jealous, once everything is out in the open everyone has to deal with the fallout from finding out that Felicity and Tommy are siblings._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm changing this up. A bit. Just a weebit. Because that drinking problem doesn’t sit well with me. And while the explanation I chose for the transplant need probably makes no sense… it makes more sense in my head. Anyways. Here we go. Set sometime after Russia (season 2), in an AU where Tommy lives and Malcom dies.

Felicity was already accustomed to the idea, to the fact that her life was crazy. Borderline impossible.

So when Tommy got caught in the crossfire, when he was injected with some very weird drugs and chemicals, when he got so ill even the doctors were terrified, when the only solution seemed to be a liver transplant, Felicity didn’t hesitate in doing the compatibility test.

They all did. Oliver and Thea, Laurel and even Roy.

But life was crazy. And Felicity was the only suitable match.

‘You don’t even know me!’, Tommy said, in the middle of all the racket that was in the hospital room, the doctor explaining, Oliver trying to speak to Felicity, Laurel trying to speak to the doctor.

‘I know enough’, Felicity yelled, effectively shutting everyone up. She took a deep breath and looked him right in the eye.

‘Since I’ve met Oliver, you and me, we haven’t spent time together, you’re right. But you’re also one of the most important people in Oliver’s life. He’s lost you once, I’m not going to let that happen again.’

Oliver said her name, but Felicity ignored him.

‘So you’re doing this for Oliver.’, Tommy said, making her shake her head.

‘No, I’m doing this for you. And for me. Because I want to get to know you, understand why you, of all the people in the world, got Oliver to make you his best friend.’

Tommy, surprisingly, started laughing at that.

‘Selfish bitch’, he wheezed out, but it wasn’t said maliciously.

So Felicity chuckled, spared a look at Oliver and Laurel, who were both looking at her like she was God, and told the doctor to start the procedures.

●○●

She had to stay in the hospital in the week prior to the surgery. Felicity didn’t really mind, it was nice to catch up on sleep, on her tv shows and books.

And she was placed in the same room as Tommy, so they got to spend time together. They talked nonsense, most of the time, but Felicity enjoyed listening to Tommy tell stories about all the mischief he and Oliver got up to while growing up.

Oliver was there every spare moment he had. Felicity tried, to give them privacy, but it became clear, pretty early on, that he wanted to spend at much time with Felicity as he wanted to spend with Tommy.

Laurel was very grateful, and the way she was always thanking her and brining her magazines and things, it made Felicity very flustered. But, unlike Oliver, she let Felicity out of the room, to give them privacy.

●○●

They also had to speak to a psychiatrist each day. Felicity didn’t think it was necessary, after all she’s been through, a liver transplant was child’s play.

Still, it was the psychiatrist that changed everything, on their third day.

‘How old were you when you found out you were related?’

Felicity dropped the cup of water she was holding. Tommy was the one that managed to speak.

‘We’re not related’, he said, but it didn’t sound very convincing.

‘You are’, the psychiatrist frowns, ‘it’s clearly shown on the tests. It’s why you’re a match for the transplant.’

It took a few beats, for Felicity to manage to turn her head and look at Tommy. He was frowning, but she saw something else in his eyes, something she couldn’t read.

So Felicity took a deep breath, and, surprisingly enough, started babbling.

‘I never knew my father. My mother didn’t know him either. I mean’, she shook her head, ‘of course she knew him, at one point, but before I was born, my mom was a drunk and a drug addict. So everything was blurry, before I came along. She got clean when she got pregnant, but she couldn’t say who was my farther. There were a few choices, but it didn’t matter. That’s what she kept saying, that it didn’t matter, that I was her daughter, doesn’t matter who else had a hand in it.’

‘How old are you?’, Tommy asked.

‘Three years younger than you.’, Felicity blinked at him. ‘It doesn’t make sense, Malcom was still happily married.’

Tommy raised an eyebrow, rolling his eyes. ‘That man was never happy, so really, it’s possible.’

‘It’s not just possible, it’s true’, the psychiatrist said then, gently. ‘The DNA confirms it.’

‘Shit’, Tommy said then, with feeling. He also closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands, and Felicity ran out of the room.

Thankfully, nobody followed her.

Felicity hid in a corner of one of the nurses' rooms, and she cried.

She didn’t really know why she was crying, but she knew she was afraid. Of what, she couldn’t point out. Of losing Tommy, now that she just found him? Of becoming as evil as Malcom was?

Nothing made sense. But Felicity couldn’t stop crying.

●○●

‘I don’t want to tell them’, was the first thing Tommy said to her when she came back. ‘ _We_ have to get used to it, before we can tell anybody. Oliver and Laurel, they wouldn’t understand, they grew up with siblings, not like us.’

‘Okay’, Felicity said softly.

‘And you don’t have to go through with this’, once again, there was surprising power in Tommy’s tone. Felicity ignored it.

‘I was doing this before we found out we should be sharing a last name. I’m doing this, Tommy. There … There’s no choice to make.’

The way Tommy looked at her, then, it made Felicity think that maybe Oliver spoke with him, that maybe Tommy knew what happened with the Count. But he didn’t say anything about that.

What he did say, it made Felicity laugh.

‘I really wanna hug you right now, but I’m too sick.’

‘You’ll have plenty of time to hug me later, okay?’ She kissed his forehead, and he gingerly grabbed a hold of her wrists, and really, Felicity really doesn’t think she had a choice.

●○●

Because of some weird miracle (that Felicity thinks is Oliver’s last name), Tommy is beside her all the time. In the ICU and when they’re put back into a normal room.

They both stay in the hospital for almost two weeks after the surgery is done, but the doctors are satisfied.

Tommy’s body seems to be accepting the new liver, and he’ll have to come back for checkups often for the next month, and he’ll be on pills for all his life, but the doctors are very optimistic.

Felicity feels fine, too. She’ll have to be careful with what she eats and drinks for the rest of her life, but it’s worth it.

It’s worth it, because Tommy barely stops grinning, and he barely stops kissing Laurel, and he hugs Oliver at least three times a day.

It’s so worth it.

●○●

They don’t speak of… IT.

But things do change.

It starts off easy, with Felicity going back to working in the Foundry, and with Tommy being there at all times, working the club.

She starts reminding him to take his medicine, and when Oliver, Roy and Digg are out patrolling, he comes downstairs. Tommy doesn’t stay too much, but he checks up on her. If she’s feeling okay, if she’s hungry or thirsty, how the guys are doing and so on and so forth.

Tommy jokes, and he teases, and he smiles and he grins, and it’s nice.

It’s not much, but it makes Felicity feel more comfortable around him.

●○●

After a week of this, Tommy is there when things go south.

Oliver was in one part of the city, Roy in another, Digg had the night off, and Felicity and Tommy both heard a bomb explode.

Felicity’s ear popped, the one she had her comm. in, and she couldn’t hear anything on that, and she didn’t know what happened, she didn’t know who was in trouble, Roy or Oliver, and she was freaking out, calling their names, yelling really.

Tommy put a hand on her shoulder, and she gasped, quieting down.

‘I’m on my way to Oliver’s location’, Roy’s voice came through, and Felicity breathed a small sigh of relief.

‘We can’t get through to him’, Tommy told Roy, and the younger man cursed, but he also speed up.

It takes ten minutes for Roy to get there.

In those ten minutes, Felicity and Tommy don’t say anything. But she keeps shaking, uncontrollably, and there are tears running down her face, but Tommy’s presence helps her. He doesn’t do much, just keeps a hand on her shoulder, his thumb rubbing soothing circles unto her skin.

‘He’s alright’, Roy’s voice finally came through. ‘He just took a fall and lost him comm. in the process.’

‘So he wasn’t close to the explosion?’, Tommy asked.

‘Not really’, Roy was surely shrugging. ‘The blast kicked him back, and he is kinda dirty-‘

‘Hey!’, they heard Oliver’s affronted yelp, and Felicity and Tommy shared a relieved smile.

‘Get your asses home’, Tommy said, with authority.

Then, he grabbed Felicity, took her off her chair, and hugged her tightly.

‘They’re okay’, he said into her hair. ‘He’s okay.’

She hugged him back, very thankful for the support he was showing.

When they pulled away, Tommy squinted his eyes at her.

‘You might wanna go wash up a bit. You’re still gorgeous’, he smiled, ‘but there’s mascara on your nose.’

Felicity laughed, but did as she was told.

●○●

Things changed, after that. Every night, Tommy would spend more and more time in the Foundry, especially when Felicity was left there alone.

It took a couple of dangerous missions, before Tommy asked.

‘How do you do this every night?’

Felicity shrugged. ‘Someone has to.’

‘I know that’, Tommy frowned, ‘They rely on you, a lot, that much is clear. But … Seriously, I’m terrified right now.’

‘So am I’, Felicity smiled. ‘But they always come back.’

Tommy sighed. ‘That doesn’t help much.’

‘You get used to it.’, Felicity shrugged.

‘About that’, Tommy was suddenly by her side. ‘I have a proposition.’

Felicity gulped.

‘How about I take you out for dinner next time you have a night off’, Tommy smiled, ‘and you tell me how you got here.’

‘I came down the stairs’, Felicity blinked.

Tommy snorted.

‘I meant, how you met Oliver, how you met the Arrow, how’, he waved his hands around the Foundry, ‘this happened.’

‘I thought Oliver told you all of that’, Felicity frowned.

‘He didn’t. He told me the footnotes. Plus, I want to hear your story.’

Felicity had to think about it.

Because she did want to tell Tommy. She cared about him even before she knew they were related, and now, she wanted to do her best, to make them … feel like a brother and sister.

But telling him about Oliver meant telling him a lot of things. And she didn’t know if she was ready for Tommy to know. Nobody knew, not everything.

But in the end, they ate pizza on her living room couch and drank a bottle of wine.

And she told him everything. From ‘Hi, my name is Oliver Queen’, to ‘Because of the life that I lead, I just think that it’s better to not be with someone that I could really care about.’

Tommy just stared at her for a while. A long while. Felicity drank two more glasses of wine before she couldn’t take it any longer.

‘Well, say something!’, she snapped.

‘I knew he loves you’, Tommy said quickly, starling Felicity.

‘It’s clear that he does’, he went on. ‘I just… didn’t know how deep that went.’

He bit on his lower lip and furrowed his brows.

‘Or how important it was’.

‘Not important enough’, Felicity couldn’t help but point out.

‘Oh, I don’t know about that’, Tommy smirked. ‘You have to understand, that… the Oliver I know, the one I _used_ to know, he would have …’, he started chuckling, ‘he would have had his way with you 10 times over already.’

‘Well’, Felicity said, somewhat sharply, ‘that Oliver is long gone.’

‘Yes’, Tommy’s soft tone placated her, ‘and this Oliver would throw away his happiness, for your safety.’

‘And I just love him more for it.’, Felicity admitted, in a soft voice.

‘But it hurts’, Tommy placed a hand on her knee.

‘A lot.’

‘Well’, he took a deep breath, ‘I don’t know how this will all end, but, in the past months, since Oliver came back… I have seen impossible things. Who knows what’ll happen next?’

‘He doesn’t want me to…’, Felicity tried. ‘He doesn’t want me to wait forever.’

‘I’m not saying you should’, Tommy smiled. ‘I’m just saying that you should never be sorry for who you fall for. And, honestly, now that I know things’, his eyes grew wide, ‘there really wasn’t any way you wouldn’t have fallen for him.’

Felicity had to smile at that.

‘And he loves you just as much’.

That was what made Felicity grab a hold of his hand. ‘Thank you.’

‘I never wanted a sibling growing up.’, Tommy said next, startling Felicity.

‘I’ve always had Oliver.’, he went on. ‘And I love Thea just as much I would have loved a little sister.’

Felicity nodded along, because while there were moments she would have wished to have someone to talk to growing up, she never really wanted a sister or a brother.

‘But you’re not so bad.’, Tommy grinned at her. ‘Even if we’re a little late to the sibling party.’

She started laughing, quite hysterically. ‘You’re ridiculous.’

Tommy just grinned.

●○●

They’re closer after that.

They start texting throughout the day, she brings him coffee when she goes to the Foundry, and every time he comes by the office during the day, if he takes Oliver out for lunch, Felicity is there too.

Sometimes, when they can afford the time off, they go out together. Nothing too fancy, always some diner or another, always talking about this and that. Sometimes, they just crash on Felicity’s couch and watch some movies.

Things are going well. Ups and downs, because that’s what working with The Arrow means, but everything seems well.

Her and Tommy never say the words, brother, sister, siblings, but Felicity gets to know him better, and her love for him grows with every smile he sends her way.

Malcom was a monster, and his blood runs through Felicity’s veins. But she doesn’t care. Not one bit.

Felicity and Tommy are the best things that Malcom ever did.

And Tommy is happy, as he keeps telling her every chance she gets. He and Laurel are fine, more than fine, happily living together.

Oliver is happy, now that Tommy knows everything, now that he’s supporting the Arrow.

And Felicity… is still in love with Oliver. And he still keeps her at arm’s length.

But she’s fine with it. Because they all seem happy.

Everything is fine.

●○●

Everything is not fine.

Felicity first catches a glimpse of it as she catches a glimpse of Laurel.

Laurel doesn’t come often to Verdant, but she is there tonight. Felicity’s down in the Foundry, Oliver, Digg and Roy are out patrolling. Her eyes fall on the monitor displaying the club feeds just as Laurel slaps the bar.

It’s clear that Tommy and her are fighting. He looks angry, very angry, but he’s not saying much. Laurel is the one doing most of the talking, and she seems furious.

Tommy has the last word, because he says something, and Laurel leaves, clearly still angry. It takes 20 more minutes for Tommy to calm down, and to come down to the Foundry.

But he’s smiling, as he always is, and when Felicity asks if he’s alright, he waves it off. So Felicity forgets about it.

●○●

Until two days later, when Laurel comes to the office to discuss something with Oliver, and she barely spares a look to Felicity.

They were never friends, they barely talked, but Laurel used to be polite with Felicity. Now, she just glared.

●○●

Later that night, Oliver says something every five minutes.

He’s on patrol, and every five minutes, on the clock, he’d check in. That was weird.

It got even weirder, when Tommy got there and he was the one to answer. Oliver was silent for the rest of the night.

●○●

Captain Lance calls her, a week later, asking for the Arrow’s help, but he’s cold. Harsh, very harsh, detached.

Felicity doesn’t get it.

●○●

Two days later, she’s still at the office, come 8 pm. Tommy calls, saying that he has to cancel the movie night they planned for later.

‘Is everything alright?’, she asks, biting on her lower lip.

‘Yeah, Laurel needs some help with a case and I can’t get out of it.’

‘Of course, Tommy’, Felicity smiles. ‘No problem. We’ll do this another time.’

‘You bet. Take care tonight, alright?’

‘We always do’, Felicity rolls her eyes, and Tommy hangs up while he’s still laughing.

It’s only after she puts her phone down, that Felicity realizes that Digg is staring.

‘Are you sure about what you’re doing?’, he asks, gruffly, and kind of angrily.

‘What are you talking about?’, Felicity frowns.

‘Tommy. What are you doing?’

Felicity gulps. ‘That’s not any of your business’, she finally manages to say.

It’s clearly the wrong thing, because Digg swears, and sits inside of Oliver’s office for the rest of the night.

●○●

Every time Felicity and Tommy are in the same room together, Oliver keeps his eyes trained on the both of them.

But as soon as Tommy leaves, Oliver doesn’t once look Felicity in the eye.

She doesn’t know what to make of it.

●○●

It all changes again a week later, on a Saturday.

They’re all in the Foundry, come noon, and Tommy is in the club, doing inventory, Laurel keeping him company.

Two guys break into Verdant before Felicity can open her mouth, and they shoot Tommy as soon as they see him.

Felicity screams.

As does Laurel.

Oliver curses, and doesn’t even bother covering his face properly. He doesn’t grab his bow either, he just rushes upstairs, Digg and his guns following suit.

The guys are unconscious on the floor a minute later, and Felicity is by Tommy’s side in a breath.

She’s crying, sobbing, really, desperately working on the buttons of Tommy’s shirt so she could see his wound.

‘I’m fine’, he keeps saying, but Felicity doesn’t believe him.

But he is fine, Felicity agrees when she sees that the bullet just scraped his shoulder. It’s not even going to need stitches.

Felicity’s still crying, but she also starts laughing, relieved. She pushes her face into the crook of Tommy’s neck, fingers tangling in his still open shirt. He lies back on the floor, but she follows, not willing to let go just yet.

‘I’m fine, Felicity’, Tommy says softly, wrapping his uninjured hand around her shoulders.

‘What the hell is going on?’, Oliver’s voice cuts through, and Felicity gasp, because she has never seen him sound so… angry.

Felicity slowly detaches herself from Tommy’s hold, but can’t look at Oliver. So she looks at Laurel. She’s crying too, but she seems angry.

‘You’ve been lying to me for months’, Laurel says to Tommy. ‘The both of you’, she points to Oliver. ‘And what, you… you’ve been cheating on me? With her?’

It’s said with so much disgust, it makes Felicity flinch hard.

Tommy grabs a hold of her hand.

‘I can’t do this’, Felicity whispers.

‘I can’, he says strongly. ‘If you’ll let me.’

Felicity nods, and all but runs down to the Foundry, ignoring the way Oliver orders her not to.

●○●

Laurel is the first one to come to the Foundry, and that surprises Felicity, maybe even more than the fact that the other woman hugs her tightly.

‘Oliver told me he’s the Arrow’, Laurel whispers, still hugging Felicity.

‘Good’, she answers, awkwardly hugging Laurel back. ‘I’m glad.’

After Laurel pushes her away, she levels her with a look.

‘Don’t lie to me again.’

‘I’ll try’, Felicity smiles, wiping away tears. ‘I’m sorry, I really am. But… Oliver’s secret wasn’t mine to tell, and this, with Tommy, we-‘

‘I know.’, Laurel interrupts. ‘You had to figure it out by yourselves. And I understand that but…’, she shakes her head. ‘It’s been some hard couple of months.’

‘I’m sorry’, Felicity says, again.

‘We’re okay’, Laurel smiles. ‘We’re going to be okay.’

It makes Felicity smile.

●○●

Tommy comes next, just hugging her for a while.

‘They both took it surprisingly well’, he tells her at some point.

Felicity doesn’t answer, she just tightens her hold on him.

●○●

Oliver doesn’t come. But Felicity goes after him, and she finds him sitting at the bar, just staring blankly ahead.

‘I’m sorry’, Felicity says first. Oliver doesn’t acknowledge her.

‘I know Tommy explained, why we kept this a secret.’

He just nods. Felicity sighs, and bravely sits down on a stool next to him.

‘I hated it’, she admits. ‘Not being able to tell you. Cause I thought… I thought this will make you happy.’

That makes Oliver look at her, and Felicity tries her best to smile, even if there are tears threatening to spill.

‘I thought you’d like this, Tommy and I getting along.’

‘I do’, Oliver says, in a very lowered voice. ‘I am happy about it.’, he tilts his head. ‘Someone else to protect you, and someone else who loves Tommy as much as I do.’

Felicity smiles at that, and nods vehemently.

‘But’, Oliver goes on, ‘I spent the past months thinking you were falling in love with my best friend, and it hurt.’

Felicity has to look away at that.

‘It hurt a lot’, Oliver says again.

‘Tommy said’, he goes on after a few beats, ‘that it’s clear that I’m not ready to let you go. And I’m not. The thought of you and him…’

She looks at him and finds adoration in his eyes.

‘There isn’t anybody else’, Felicity manages to say. ‘Never.’

Oliver nods at that, smiling softly.

‘I still think this is dangerous.’

‘And I know you’ll protect me’, Felicity is quick to cut him off.

‘I will’, Oliver breathes out. ‘I will always do anything that I can to protect you.’

‘Good’, Felicity smiles. ‘That’s good.’

Oliver just looks at her for a while, smiling softly. He rushes forward to kiss her, but it’s anything but rushed. It’s not desperate, it’s not passionate.

The kiss is soft and sweet, unhurried. He doesn’t seem to be breathing, as he presses her lips to his, whereas Felicity has to take deep breaths through her nose. She’s the first one to move, tilting her head a bit, deepening the kiss slightly.

Oliver responds by putting a hand on her knee, his thumb rubbing circles into her skin. Felicity remembers Tommy doing it, and it is comforting, but it is weird.

So she pushed Oliver away, ignoring his surprised and wounded look. Felicity gets down from the bar stool, tugging on Oliver’s knees until he turns around, facing her. Then, Felicity slots her body between his legs, once again ignoring Oliver’s surprised look. She grins, wrapping her arms around his neck and kisses him again.

It’s more, this time. It’s still sweet, but it’s also hot. Oliver has his fingers digging pleasantly into her hips, and Felicity keeps scratching at the back of his neck, making his breathing falter any time.

‘Hey!’, Tommy’s annoyed voice comes through. ‘That’s my little sister you’re macking on!’

Felicity and Oliver both start laughing, happily, but they don’t pull away. Not much.

He wraps his arms properly around Felicity’s body, and she melts against his hold, pushing her nose into the crook of his neck.

‘Did you forget something?’, Oliver casually asks.

Felicity hears Tommy coming closer, but doesn’t turn to look at him, keeping her eyes closed, surrounded by Oliver’s warmth and scent.

She feels lips on her cheek, and she knows it’s Tommy, so she giggles, as Oliver’s tightens his hold on her. She hears Tommy punching Oliver’s shoulder, but it’s surely done playfully, because Oliver snorts.

‘Don’t do something I wouldn’t do’, Tommy all but sings, and Felicity hears him leaving the club again.

‘We’re never going to live this down’, Oliver sighs, but he doesn’t sound mad. Not at all. So Felicity kisses him again.

●○●

They never do, in fact, live it down.

Felicity and Oliver go on double dates with Laurel and Tommy. Thea and Roy join them, sometimes, and Tommy doesn’t stop babbling about their happy, dysfunctional, family.

●○●

Tommy charms the socks off Felicity’s mother. There is no other way to put it.

It doesn’t take long, for Donna to start referring to them as ‘my children’.

●○●

Years later, when Felicity gets married, Tommy walks her down the aisle. Then, he takes his place, right by Oliver’s side, next to Roy and Digg.

●○●

Later that night, Oliver tells her that not only did she make him the happiest man alive, but Felicity also gave him a brother.

‘You were already brothers’, Felicity tries arguing, making Oliver grin.

‘But now it’s official.’

Yes, Felicity thinks, running her fingers over her brand new wedding ring, now it’s official.


	142. Let's start in Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon wanted an _olicity roadtrip_.  
>  I give you... Roadtrip-Ish. Flarrow highschool AU. Featuring Tommy. Really, what more could you want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I will never be able to decide between snowbarry and killervibe)

Oliver wakes up a full hour before he’s supposed to, even though it's 3 AM. He just lies in bed, thinking how he got into this position.

₀⃝⁰

He was rich. Well, his parents were rich. So the QC Foundation always made a very generous donation to his very prestigious highschool.

Because of this, he got certain perks. For example, he was allowed on any field trip the school organized. Most kids hated him for it, but Oliver couldn’t care less. He rarely used his perks.

But now, his mother insisted.

So today, Oliver and Tommy (who was in the same position) were going to Paris. With the Nerd Squad.

That’s what everybody called them. Felicity Smoak (who was best as coding and anything IT related), Caitlin Snow (biology), Cisco Ramon (physics and math), Barry Allen (chemistry).

They all were the best in school, in the state, and frankly, they even had a couple national and international medals, even if they were barely 16.

And, of course, they were all friends. That’s why everybody called them the Nerd Squad, because they were always seen together. Always the four of them, or various pairings of the four of them.

Oliver shared classes with each of them, but they never spoke.

And now, they were all going to Paris. For a week. Because the school wanted to congratulate them for their … everything.

For the first time ever, Oliver and Tommy were the odd ones out.

At least they had each other. And Paris will be worth it.

₀⃝⁰

Oliver and Tommy got to the airport early, but they were still greeted there by the math teacher, Quentin Lance, and by the physics one, John Diggle. He was also their basketball coach, and Oliver liked him. Lance, not so much. Well, Lance didn’t like him much. Whatever.

Barry and Cisco arrived next, both of them barely keeping their eyes opened. But they shook Oliver’s hand, smiling politely.

Caitlin arrived next, and even though it was, technically, still night, she had makeup on and her hair was perfectly curled. She was wearing jeans, though. Oliver doesn’t think he ever saw her in anything other than skirts and dresses.

Felicity arrived last, though still technically on time. And she brought coffee for everyone. She, also, was wearing makeup, and while her usual heels were replaced by heelless boots, she was wearing a dress.

₀⃝⁰

They easily passed through security, and once on the plane, Oliver and Tommy shared a row of seats with Felicity, while Barry, Cisco and Caitlin were on the other side of the isle, their teachers in front of them.

The moment they could, all of the Nerd Squad pulled out their kindles, in complete sync.

Tommy and Oliver shared a look. And went to sleep.

₀⃝⁰

When Oliver woke up, there was a plate of food in front of him, and Felicity was sleeping on his shoulder.

He spent an embarassing amount of time just looking at her. At the mascara on her eyelashes, at her bright pink lipstick. At the pail skin of her neck. At her simple, white bra. 

Tommy discretely elbowed Oliver in the stomach, snapping him out of it.

Oliversaid her name twice before Felicity woke up, her whole body twitching and mumbling something about evil kangaroos. She apologized, but then they both shrugged it off, opting for eating.

₀⃝⁰

When they got to the hotel, the teachers got a separate room, as did the girls, but Oliver, Tommy, Barry and Cisco were sharing an apartment, that had a spacious living room and two bedrooms.

That first day, they slept for a while, then ate some sandwiches for lunch, hanging around the boys’ living room, making a schedule for the next days.

Well, Caitlin and Felicity made a schedule. The men all wordlessly agreed to it, except for Oliver, who suggested they’d go up on the Eiffel Tower by night, and on the Arch of Triumph by day.

After that was settled, they just walked around town. Under the Eiffel Tower, through beautiful streets, down the Seine, to the Louvre.

Felicity and Caitlin spent the entire time holding hands. Barry and Cisco took turns, walking with them, or walking with Oliver and Tommy.

₀⃝⁰

The next morning, Oliver woke up to the girls blasting Bon Jovi from the living room.

He was the first one to stumble out of the bedroom, grumbling profanities under his breath.

The girls stopped singing when they saw him, and it took Oliver a beat to realize it was because he was shirtless.

‘Why?’, is all he asked.

‘We have to leave in an hour’, Caitlin said. Felicity was still staring at his chest.

Oliver wordlessly went back into the bedroom. But he did wake Tommy up.

₀⃝⁰

For the next three days, they visited a lot of museums. They walked till their feet hurt, listened to Felicity and Caitlin explaining the paintings, took a lot of pictures.

Oliver enjoyed Paris. But he wasn’t really enjoying himself.

The girls spent a bit of time in the boys’ room before going to bed, but even so, the Nerd Squad never really spoke with Oliver and Tommy. Not really.

It wasn’t very pleasant.

₀⃝⁰

On the fourth day, they took a bit of a break. They climbed up on the Arch of Triumph in the morning, then did some shopping. They had lunch at a proper restaurant, even went back to the hotel for a nap. In the evening, they went on a cruise on the river, and walked back to the hotel.

‘We should wait at least half an hour’, Caitlin said, right after their teachers left the room.

‘What for?’, Oliver asked.

Then, in complete sync, the whole Nerd Squad turned to look at him with what could easily be defined as puppy eyes. But Felicity was the one to speak.

‘We were thinking we could go out. Buy some wine, drink in on the river bank, that’s legal here.’

‘I’m pretty sure’, Tommy snorted, ‘drinking while you’re a minor is still illegal.’

‘Well, yes’, Felicity nodded, ‘but we were thinking… I mean, it’s clear that… uhm-‘

‘Oliver looks older!’, Caitlin finally yelped out. ‘They’ll never ask for an ID!’

Tommy and Oliver shared a long look.

‘Get the Nerd Squad drunk?’, Tommy raised an eyebrow.

‘Sure’, Oliver shrugged.

‘Oh, it’s on!’, Barry said, challenging.

And suddenly, Oliver knew Paris would be fun.

₀⃝⁰

‘No’, Oliver all but growled, bottle of wine in his hand. ‘I don’t know how that rumor started, but I did not sleep with Laurel Lance!’

‘I did’, Cisco grinned, making everybody stare at him in shock.

‘What?’, he shrugged innocently. ‘She needed a tutor. And she was very grateful. We left it on the best of terms.’

Felicity was the first one to snap out of her shock and she started laughing, bumping shoulders with Barry.

‘Don’t look so surprised’, she told him. ‘I’ve heard stories about you and Iris during that trip to Starling.’

Barry flushed so hard, they all still saw it even if it was dark outside.

‘Dude’, Tommy said, somewhat reverently, turning to Oliver. ‘The Nerd Squad screwed the hottest girls in school.’

‘That’s debatable’, Oliver shrugged. ‘Felicity and Caitlin are hotter than Laurel and Iris.’

Of course, they were all staring at him now. Oliver just shrugged and drank more wine.

₀⃝⁰

‘What do you mean you hacked the FBI?’, Oliver wheezed out.

‘Shhhh!’, Felicity put a hand over his mouth, desperately. ‘Stop yelling about it, I could get arrested! I just… got bored. I wanted to see if I could do it. And I could. I didn’t do anything, just create a new folder in their database with pictures of cats.’

Oliver was staring at her, completely in awe.

Her hand was still on his mouth and she was almost straddling him, her outer thigh pressed against his hip. He could feel her breath on his cheek and he only had to move a little, to press her chest to his.

Oliver wanted to do it. He wanted to smear her lipstick with his lips.

It was probably the wine talking.

So he put both of his hands on her hips, and licked her hand.

When Felicity yelped, he gently guided her to sit down next to him.

₀⃝⁰

Caitlin didn’t say anything, as she all but climbed into Cisco’s lap and buried her hands under his sweater.

‘It’s cold’, was all she said, but Oliver didn’t miss the very silent happy dance Felicity and Barry shared.

Then, Felicity copied Caitlin’s move, snuggling herself to Oliver.

Tommy and Barry were staring at them with their eyebrows raised. Oliver shrugged, and wrapped his hands around Felicity’s body.

₀⃝⁰

After that, everything was a blur.

₀⃝⁰

Oliver wakes up the next morning, in the middle of his bed. He’s just in his underwear, because his pajamas are on Felicity. Felicity, who is, for lack of a better word, covering Oliver.

She’s sprawled on top of him, her feet tangled with his, her hands around his head, her nose pushing into the crook of his neck.

All Oliver can think about is how happy he is that he doesn’t have morning wood.

‘Pst’, a voice whispers from his left.

Oliver turns around, and meets Tommy’s very awake and very amused expression.

‘You didn’t have sex’, Tommy tells him. ‘Didn’t even kiss. You just cuddled.’

He leaves soon after that, and Felicity doesn’t even stir. So Oliver takes a deep breath, before shaking her shoulder, softly saying her name.

It takes a few beats for her to stir awake, and she lifts her head, blinking sleepily at him. She doesn’t get off him, though. She doesn't move at all.

‘Tommy says we didn’t even kiss’, Oliver says, very slowly. ‘We just cuddled.’

Felicity nods. ‘Good’, she whispers. Then, she yawns, and falls back asleep on his chest.

₀⃝⁰

In the next days, Felicity barely leaves Oliver’s side. No questions asked, no talking about it, she just does it and he lets her.

She sleeps back in her room with Caitlin, but she holds Oliver’s hand when they’re walking, she sits next to him at restaurants and wraps her ankles around his, she asks him about his sister and his parents, she snuggles to his side when she’s cold, she laughs at his jokes and teases him, she puts her hand in the back pocket of his jeans and she doesn’t even think twice about any of it.

Oliver loves every second of it.

₀⃝⁰

He kisses her on the top of the Eiffel Tower, on their last night in Paris. They managed to separate themselves from the rest of their group, and Oliver didn’t hesitate, in pinning her to a wall and kissing her with all the power he could.

Oliver pulled back, when Felicity moaned, because they were in public.

‘Okay’, Felicity said, running her tongue over her lips. ‘We should get back.’

She grabbed a hold of his hand and didn’t let go until they were back at the hotel.

₀⃝⁰

On their last night, Barry slept in the same room with Tommy. Caitlin and Cisco slept in the girl’s room, and Felicity and Oliver slept in his room.

Well, they barely slept.

They kissed, a lot. Not much more than that, but it was enough for Oliver to feel very lightheaded.

‘What are we doing?’, he asked once there was a pause.

Felicity hummed. ‘Making out, I think is what kids call it.’

Oliver rolled his eyes. ‘I meant, why? What are _we_ doing?’

She kissed him again, not answering.

₀⃝⁰

Felicity only answered, somewhat, when they landed back in the States.

Instead of saying goodbye to him, she grabbed Oliver’s hand and kissed him softly, smiling when they pulled away.

‘After we get over the jet lag, maybe we could catch a movie.’

‘Like a date?’, Oliver felt the need to ask.

Felicity nodded. ‘Do you have any problems, with dating a part of the Nerd Squad?’

‘I really don’t’, Oliver didn’t even hesitate, kissing her again, ignoring Tommy and Cisco’s catcalls.


	143. the telepath and the vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zenmax09 asked: _Olicity in southern vampire mystery/sookie stackhouse. Felicity is a telepath who prefers working with computers since she gets headaches working around people. Oliver is a vampire or daemon. Wonder how arrow would be different if Felicity could read minds._

It took a while for Felicity to understand that it wasn’t normal.

Normal people couldn’t hear other people’s thoughts.

She wasn’t normal.

Of course, nobody believed her, no matter how much proof she offered. Her mom sent her to a therapist, that didn’t help much. The friends she confessed to kept calling her Loony Licity. The one boyfriend she told dumped her instantly.

But, over the years, Felicity managed to convince her mom, to make her believe her. Make her believe that Felicity could hear other people’s thoughts.

That was the only thing that gave Felicity strength.

≡≡≡

It wasn’t easy. In time, she learned to block the thoughts out, but she still heard them.

It was quite horrible. Felicity couldn’t stand for a long time in crowded places, school was absolute torture and she hurried to be done with it as much as she could. She heard every bad, mean thing anybody ever thought of her. She heard what all the boys wanted to do to her and why all the girls hated her. 

She also heard the suffering of the people around her. By the time she was 14, Felicity stopped five different people from killing themselves, and she managed to stop a bank robbery.

She had always loved computer, because they were silent. So when she was offered a job in the IT department of a very prestigious company, Felicity was relieved.

≡≡≡

He shocked her. With silence.

Felicity couldn’t hear Oliver Queen’s thoughts, and it scared her to death.

It also made her want to be closer to him.

On one hand, she hated it, not being able to hear him, not knowing what he was thinking, thinking of her, thinking in general. He was lying to her, clearly, and she couldn’t hear the truth.

On the other hand, it was exciting. The silence, not knowing why he was smiling at her, why his eyes seemed to linger on her neck and lips, why he came back to her, time and time again, even if his excuses only grew more and more ridiculous.

Felicity was very confused.

≡≡≡

Things make a bit more sense when she finds Oliver bleeding in her back seat.

But all her logic gets thrown out the window when she gets to the old factory, and John Diggle, Oliver’s bodyguard, starts pumping Oliver’s veins with animal blood.

When Oliver wakes up, after he thanks her for the help, he starts explaining.

He’s a vampire.

He got turned on the island.

It’s not how Felicity thinks it is.

Sun doesn’t hurt him.

He is immortal, but he needs blood to survive.

Human blood is delicious, Oliver assumes.

But once he drinks human blood, he loses his immortality.

He’ll still be a vampire, but he’ll age normally.

‘I know it sounds impossible’, Oliver says softly, and Felicity cuts him out.

‘I’ve been impossible since I was born.’

Both men frown at her, then. Felicity sighs.

‘Diggle is currently thinking about how Oliver and I seem to be attracted to each other. How it’s not good, for the mission. It’s distracting.’

The men don’t say anything, so Felicity goes on.

‘Now he’s thinking about chocolate icecream.’

‘What the hell?’, Digg tries.

‘I can read minds’, Felicity deadpans. ‘But not yours’, she smiles at Oliver.

Things still don’t make a lot of sense, but Felicity deals with it.

≡≡≡

There are a lot of things Felicity needs to get used to.

Going to the Foundry every night.

Hacking the FBI on a daily basis for Oliver.

Oliver and Digg coming to bring her lunch, sometimes, and the gossip that follows her around the office after that.

Seeing Oliver in his suit on a nightly basis.

Felicity has to get used to the fantasies that come from that.

Seeing Oliver’s wounds heal a lot quicker than normal.

It’s freaky.

Joking with Digg.

Teasing Oliver.

Getting teased right back.

Seeing Oliver drinking animal blood, with a straw, out of a bag.

The fridge filled with animal blood bags.

Seeing Oliver drinking coffee.

Because, apparently, he can drink and eat normal things, they just don’t do anything for him.

Training with Digg.

The muscle pains that came with that.

Always blocking out Diggle’s thoughts.

Not being able to hear a single thought from Oliver.

Falling for Oliver.

Felicity has to get used to the fact that she is slowly but surely, quite irrevocably, falling for Oliver.

Oliver, the vampire.

Felicity loves Oliver, the vampire. The Hood. The vampire, that by night is The Hood.

Just because it makes sense, doesn’t mean in actually makes sense.

≡≡≡

Felicity realized that realistically speaking, she had absolutely no chance with Oliver.

Because he was immortal. And she was not.

But that didn’t stop her for falling in love with him. And sometimes, she thought he felt the same. The way he looked at her, the way he always took care of her, the way he cared, god damn it, it was something!

But they couldn’t be together.

Not forever.

Because Felicity’s forever was a lot shorter than Oliver’s forever.

≡≡≡

It takes a couple of months for Felicity to gather the courage to ask.

‘People are going to notice, that you don’t age. What are you going to do then?’

Oliver froze, for a few long seconds. He answered, but didn’t look at her.

‘I figured I’d fake my death. The Arrow would still keep an eye on my family, but Oliver would be dead. For real this time.’

Felicity gaped. Then, in a surprising display of anger, she made her way to Oliver’s side and hit his shoulder.

‘You can’t do that!’, she shrieked, looking into Oliver’s wide eyes. ‘They already lost you once, and it nearly killed them. You can’t, you just can’t!’

‘What else am I supposed to do?’, Oliver screeches, taking a step away from her.

‘Drink human blood!’, Felicity’s mind starts whirling. ‘You’ll age normally, you’d still be strong, it’s the perfect solution.’

‘It’s not’, he shakes his head, sadly. ‘I can’t… do that’, he says slowly. ‘If I do that, take that from someone forcefully, I’ll become a monster. More than I am now.’

Felicity’s heart broke then.

‘You’re as far away from a monster as I am from being an astrophysicist’.

Oliver scrunched up his nose then, but Felicity ignored him.

‘You’re a hero, Oliver’, she smiled. ‘You’re a god damn superhero, you’re the best thing that ever happened to this city.’

‘Felicity-‘

‘No’, she interrupted, strongly. ‘There are other ways. We’ll figure out something.’

‘But-‘

‘No, Oliver! Promise me.’ She was crying, by this point, but she pushed through it. ‘Promise me you won’t do that, I won’t let you do that.’

He seemed shocked, for some reason.

‘Promise me’, Felicity went as far as grabbing a hold of his hand, holding his fingers tightly.

Oliver finally nodded.

‘We’ll figure something out’, Felicity said again, as strongly as she could.

‘Okay’, Oliver took a deep breath. ‘Okay.’

It made Felicity feel marginally better.

≡≡≡

Oliver kisses her in the middle of a gun fight.

The city is in flames, she’s bleeding from a gash to her eyebrow, there are bullets flying over their heads.

Felicity is crouched down behind a car, Oliver is shielding her even more.

Everything hurts. She’s desperate.

And Oliver grabs a hold of her cheeks, turns her face around and kisses her.

His lips are hot against her. His fingers are on her cheeks, and they’re digging almost painfully. But Felicity loves it.

It’s exhilarating.

Oliver tastes like blood, he smells like sweat and leather and Felicity is absolutely terrified. But he’s holding onto her tightly, and his tongue feels perfect against hers.

And they might die. Soon. But at least she has this.

She has him.

When Oliver pulls away, there’s so much regret in his eyes. And pain.

‘I had to do that. At least once.’

Felicity kisses him again. Shortly, sweetly.

Then, she puts her hand in the middle of his chest.

‘And you’ll do it again’, she says. ‘I won’t accept anything else. Now go.’

She pushes at his chest, and Oliver kisses her once more on the lips, then on her cheeks, the tip of her nose, her forehead. And then he’s gone, and Felicity’s heart is beating as fast as it ever was.

There are still bullets flying over her head, but now she hears arrows too. And grunts. And screams.

So many screams.

So many thoughts of _I don’t wanna die_. And she can’t block them out, she can’t.

Felicity puts her hands over her ears and cries. And cries. And cries.

Digg’s voice comes through, clear in her head. ‘You need to move, Felicity. Run. Run and don’t look back.’

He says it a couple of times, and Felicity feels his desperation growing with every time he says the words.

So Felicity takes a deep breath. And runs.

By the time she makes it back to the Foundry, she can’t catch her breath, she’s drowning in sweat, her heart is pounding and she can’t stop crying.

She feels sick, she’s exhausted and she wants Oliver.

God, does she want Oliver.

Felicity manages to get to the training mats, and she lies down and tries to calm herself. She must dose off, or faint or something, because the next thing she is aware of is Oliver frantically calling her name.

When he gets to her side, he’s crying, and she doesn’t understand what he’s saying, just pieces. That she wasn’t answering her phone, that he thought he lost her, that he can’t lose her.

Felicity’s crying. And Oliver is crying. And Digg is to the side, grunting as he lies down on a medical table, and everything is so silent.

So silent.

She doesn’t hear music coming from the club, she doesn’t hear the city outside, she doesn’t hear Digg’s thoughts, she doesn’t hear Oliver’s.

All Felicity hears are Oliver’s desperate pleas, and she hears her heart beating in her chest.

Then Oliver kisses her again, harder than before, more desperately. And it’s salty, because of their tears, and it’s … perfect.

She falls asleep like that. Bloody and grimy, in pain and exhausted, in Oliver’s arms, in the middle of the training mats.

≡≡≡

She wakes up with her head in Oliver’s lap. He’s drinking blood from his usual mug, but he puts it down as soon as he sees she’s awake.

Felicity sits up straight, and puts some distance between them, but not much.

‘I love you’, Oliver says with no introduction, making Felicity’s jaw drop.

‘I can’t think about anything’, he goes on, ‘when you’re there. And you’re always there. So I can’t think about the future. I don’t know what’s going to happen, if it’ll work out, but I… I want it. You. I want you.’

Felicity doesn’t say anything, she just kisses him, as hard as she can.

 ≡≡≡

Felicity is 25. Oliver is 33. But he stopped aging at 27.

They’re together.

By day, they text each other every other hour.

By night, they fight against crime, each in their own way, but always together. 

≡≡≡

Oliver moves in, officially, when Felicity turns 27.

≡≡≡

Six months later, Oliver drinks her blood.


	144. New babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [waiting-for-meaning](http://waiting-for-meaning.tumblr.com/) asked: _What if Olicity have their first child and one night while Oliver and Felicity are at some benefit or something, the baby is kidnapped. Bonus points if they need to include Deadshot in the plan to get the baby back? Please?????_  
>  and  
> Phoenix Rysing asked: _Anything with Felicity and DeathStroke or DeadShot please and thank you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a quicky.

Some things never change, and some do.

Oliver’s not in charge of QC anymore, Felicity is the CEO of it now, thanks to the late Ray Palmer. But the galas are always the same, and Oliver still has to attend them, even if he is there as Felicity’s husband now.

They were at one of the seemingly endless charity galas. It was the first one they both attended in six months, and they were on edge, having left Emma alone for the first time.

Well, she wasn’t alone, she was with a babysitter. One that Digg and Lyla vouched for, who had military training and still worked for Argus sometimes.

But still, their baby girl was spending the first night without either of her parents, and it made them both nervous.

So when Oliver’s phone rung, and the name flashing was just ARGUS, he was dreading answering it. But he did.

‘Mister Queen?’, a gruff voice said on the other end.

‘Yes?’

‘It’s Floyd Lawton.’

Oliver froze.

‘Look, Mr. Queen, there’s no easy way to say this, but someone kidnapped your daughter.’

Oliver’s knees almost gave out.

‘She’s fine’, Deadshot said quickly, ‘we got her back in under 20 minutes, before the douchebag even left the city. He didn’t lay a finger on her, but she’s crying and she won’t stop and you should really come here.’

‘Where are you?’, Oliver growled, already searching for Felicity.

‘At your place.’

Oliver didn’t even bat an eye. ‘We’ll be there in 15. Are you sure she’s not hurt?’

‘Positive’, Deadshot said with conviction. ‘She just wants her parents.’

Oliver hung up, cursed heavily, and took a deep breath to calm down, before politely telling Felicity that they need to leave, that Emma’s not feeling well, and all but dragging her away from the gala.

She freaked out in the car, as Oliver sped home, and she started crying hard, no matter how many times he told her that Emma was safe now. Truth be told, he wasn’t fending any better, but he tried to keep his strength up for Felicity.

They ran up the stairs, but they both stopped dead in their tracks when they got inside of the apartment.

The living room looked rumpled, chairs turned upside down and the coffee table was shattered, but none of it mattered.

Because Deadshot was sitting on the couch, dressed in full tactical gear, with Emma sitting on his knees. He had her hands in his, gently keeping her into a sitting position, and he was singing Itsy Bitsy Spider, while bouncing his legs, making Emma move in sync with the song. 

And Emma was shrieking, happily, giggling up at Deadshot.

It was… the weirdest thing Oliver has ever seen.

‘Oh look!’, Deadshot said, ‘Mommy and Daddy are here!’

Felicity moved at that, rushing to Deadshot’s side, picking Emma up.

‘You’re fine’, Felicity kept saying, ‘You’re okay, you’re safe.’

Emma liked the attention, clearly, and Oliver wanted to hold her close, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to take her from Felicity’s hands, not just yet. So he settled for hugging them both, and kissing the top of Emma’s head.

‘What happened?’, he asked Deadshot.

He shrugged. ‘There was a douchebag, he drugged your sitter and took her. We got him quickly, and well, I might have accidently emptied a clip in him.’

Oliver blinked.

‘You don’t mess with kids, man’, Deadshot shrugged, in a way of an explanation.

Oliver shook his hand, tightly, and Felicity told him a very heartfelt ‘Thank you’.

That made Deadshot smile.

‘She’s a cutie’, he chuckled, stepping forward and letting Emma wrap one of her hands around his finger. He kissed her knuckles, dramatically and with an obnoxious sound, that of course Emma liked.

‘I’ll make sure Argus is in charge of security for your building from now on’, Deadshot said, not looking away from Emma. 'We owe you as much'.

‘We’re moving next week’, Felicity said, making him look at her. ‘In a house.’

‘Which I assume you secured yourself’, he narrowed his eyes at Felicity, and she nodded.

‘Still’, Deadshot tilted his head. ‘I’ll talk to Waller. This one here’, he ran a finger down Emma’s nose, ‘is the most important baby in Starling’. He spoke in a baby voice, that made Emma shriek.

‘And the cutest’, Deadshot chuckled, tickling Emma, even if Felicity was still holding her tightly.

‘I’ll be out of your way’, he said next, taking a step back. ‘Sorry for the mess’, he waved at the trashed living room. ‘You’re sitter’s fine, just unconscious. We took her to the hospital to keep an eye out, though. I’m sure she’ll call when she wakes up.’

‘Thank you’, Oliver said again, with feeling.

‘Don’t mention it’, Deadshot barely spared him another glance, before leaving.

Felicity and Oliver spent that night with Emma between them in bed, still on edge and nervous, both of them in utter awe of Deadshot.

‘Think he’d be up to babysitting some time?’, Felicity asked at one point, and lord help him, Oliver actually considered it.


	145. Dating the Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _Hey, could you a prompt of Felicity being caught kissing the Arrow in a photo and the media commenting on how Oliver Queen couldn't get the her, making Oliver get jealous of the arrow/himself?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a quicky!

> _Felicity Smoak has been in our headlines for quite some time now._
> 
> _At first, the media kept an eye on her because she was Oliver Queen’s EA, and because they were clearly closer than they should have been._
> 
> _But that didn’t last long, and when Queen lost his company, when Ray Palmer came around, Smoak became his VP. She also started dating her new boss._
> 
> _Now, just a few short months after Ray Palmer’s tragic death, Felicity Smoak is running the company._
> 
> _This woman, in only a short time spam, went from working in the IT department of Queen Consolidated, to running the company herself. And she dated two of the most wanted bachelors in the country._
> 
> _As if that wasn’t enough, our photographers caught sight of her late last night, kissing the Arrow._
> 
> _Yes, you read that right. Felicity Smoak was exiting an abandoned warehouse, hand in hand with the Arrow. Before they got onto his bike and sped away, they shared a very passionate kiss._
> 
> _What does this mean?, we can’t help but ask ourselves. Is Felicity Smoak a heartthrob, using her dates to her benefit, or is she really that lovable, that not even the Arrow can keep his distance?_

‘This is ridiculous’, Oliver growls, throwing the magazine away.

‘It’s a pain in the ass’, Felicity sighs. ‘My PRs having a field day trying to spin this around.’

‘How are they going to spin it around?’

‘Easily’, Felicity shrugs. ‘There was a shapeshifting metahuman on the loose, and the Arrow knew it wasn’t really Felicity Smoak. It was all a rouse, to catch the metahuman.’

‘That’s…’, Oliver blinks. ‘Actually pretty smart.’

‘I know, right?’, Felicity snorts. ‘It was Caitlin’s idea, apparently, they actually have dealt with a shapeshifting metahuman.’

‘And do they think it’ll work?’, Oliver asks, still apprehensive.

‘It’ll work’, she grins. ‘But we should keep the PDAs to a minimum for the next couple of months.’

Oliver sighs. ‘I figured as much.’

‘Or I could, you know’, Felicity shrugs, ‘just start dating Oliver Queen. It would make sense, really, we’ve been friends forever and the media knows it. I’m sure we’d be able to spin it off as a slow burn type of situation.’

Oliver just narrows his eyes. ‘These past months, you’ve been pretty adamant on keeping us on the down low.’

‘I changed my mind’, Felicity grins.

‘I’m not sure if it’s a good idea.’, Oliver tries.

‘Oh it’s a great idea’, she winks. ‘My PR says so. I need to find a boyfriend, a real, stable relationship. That way, not only will I be happy’, she giggles, ‘but the press will stop portraying me like some sort of black widow whore.’

Oliver sighs. ‘I have no say in this, do I?’

‘Oh, you do’, Felicity giggles. ‘You can say you’ll be my date for the Mayor’s Christmas party next week.’

When he just glares at her, Felicity sighs, and wraps his arms around his waist, brining their bodies flushed together.

‘I’m tired of hiding us, you know’, she says softly. ‘I want to tell the world about my awesome boyfriend. And I want to be able to walk with you hand in hand down the street, and go on an actual date to an actual restaurant, and kiss you in the middle of the grocery store, and spend the night at your apartment without having to sneak out before dawn. Is that too much to ask?’

Oliver sighs, but he does hug her back and kiss her forehead.

‘Do I have to wear a tux to the Christmas party?’

Felicity grins. ‘And a red bowtie. To match my dress.’

‘Fine’, Oliver relents. ‘But you owe me.’

‘That can be arranged’, Felicity says, pointedly lowering her hands until she can squeeze Oliver’s ass.


	146. Mama Smoak and Papa Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [sologirl00](http://sologirl00.tumblr.com/): _Oliver and Felicity are secretly dating so they leave for a couples resort only to find out their neighbors are not other than Papa Lance and Mama Smoak. Felicity is freaking out, Oliver finds it funny. <3_  
> and  
> Anon asked: _Hi, can you write something fluffy about Donna and Quentin’s date? Felicity is freaking out and Oliver is really enjoying this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe you guys made me ship this. ffs.

They’ve been away from Starling for about 4 and a half months. It’s Felicity’s idea, to stop at a couple’s resort on the coast, but she just voices it as a joke, thinking there will be no chance it hell that Oliver would go for it.

But he does. So here they are, in a very luxurious couples resort, with a room with a view towards the beach, eating a lot of good food, sipping on fruity cocktails (Felicity, as least), and spending as much time as they can just relaxing.

By the swimming pool, in the sauna, getting massages. Sometimes, Oliver goes to the gym, and Felicity spends that time getting body scrubs, hydrating treatments, a manicure, she dies her hair.

It’s very nice. They don’t interact a lot with the rest of the couples, but Felicity doesn’t mind. She has Oliver, she’s relaxed and happy and tan. All is well.

≈)

They’re by the pool, a week in their stay.

Felicity is reading on her kindle, soaking up the sun, with Oliver tapping away on her tablet, on the lounge chair next to her.

‘Is that Captain Lance?’, Oliver says slowly, interrupting her reading.

She looks towards where Oliver points, and it doesn’t take long for her to spot Lance, by the other side of the pool. He’s wearing dark blue swimming shorts, and the tip of his nose is already red from the sun. But he’s laughing, looking softly at the woman in front of him.

Felicity doesn’t see her face, her back is to her. All she sees is long, blonde hair, and even though Felicity realizes the woman is close to Lance’s age, she looks good, she fills her bright yellow bikini quite well.

And then, Lance wraps a hand around the woman’s shoulders, and brings her closer to him. He’s still grinning when he kisses her.

‘Oh’, Oliver says, slightly in awe. Felicity can relate.

But then, the couple stops kissing, and when the woman turns around, facing Felicity and Oliver, Felicity’s jaw drops.

Her mother.

That is her mother.

Her mother was just kissing Lance.

Quentin Lance.

Her mother.

Donna Smoak.

And Captain Lance.

Felicity is in the middle of a horror movie, clearly.

Oliver starts laughing.

He’s probably laughing at her face.

But Felicity can’t even look at him.

She can’t look away, from where her mother and Lance are holding hands, from where they’re laughing and grinning and really, Felicity’s brain short wires.

‘What the frack?’, she says.

Oliver laughs harder at that. Loud. So loud, that Donna and Quentin turn their heads in their direction. They both pale, instantly, the smiles melting away from their faces, but, Felicity absently notes, they don’t let go of each other’s hands.

It’s Lance, that pulls Donna along to get to Felicity and Oliver. Who still hasn’t stopped laughing.

‘I’m sorry’, he wheezes out when they get to their side. ‘I just… her face’, Oliver points at Felicity and she still can’t look away from where her mother is holding Captain Lance’s hand.

‘Sweetheart’, her mother says, ‘are you okay?’

That makes Felicity look at her. Donna is watching her with a frown between her brows, clearly concerned.

‘I need a drink’, Felicity wheezes out, and bolts out of there, straight to the bar.

≈)

Her mother finds her a couple of minutes later.

‘Honey-‘, she says, but Felicity cuts her off.

‘I’m sorry, mom, I was very rude. I just… need a moment.’

‘Okay’, her mother sighs. ‘Look, Quentin and I were going to take a nap, we’re not as young as we used to be.’

And that makes Felicity think about her mother and Lance in bed, and she flinches, hard.

‘How about we have dinner together tonight?’, Donna goes on. ‘The four of us?’

Felicity nods, somewhat mechanically. Donna kisses her cheek, bouncing back to Lance’s side, where she puts a hands around his waist, says something to Oliver that makes him laugh, and then they’re off.

Oliver doesn’t say anything when Felicity makes her way back to him. He just snickers, and kisses her passionately.

If she’s being honest, Oliver screwing her brains out against a wall does help her relax and take her mind off things. Briefly.

≈)

Dinner starts off very awkward. They order food, and Felicity stays away from alcohol out of respect for Lance, but she’s so stiff, and she’s sort of angry, and sort of disappointed and she wants to go back to not knowing. But that’s not an option, so she decides to bit the bullet.

‘So’, she starts, ‘how long has this been going on?’

‘Three months or so’, Donna says.

‘I was in Vegas for a convention’, Lance says. ‘She thought it was weird, that I was the only man in the whole bar that was drinking orange juice. And I’m not gonna lie, I had a big laugh when she told me her full name.’

‘It’s a small world’, Donna nods, smiling softly.

‘Incredibly small’, Felicity mutters under her breath, but Oliver pinches her knee, so she straightens up. ‘Why didn’t you tell me?’, she asks her mother, who raises an amused eyebrow.

‘Probably the same reason you didn’t tell me Oliver was joining you in this little trip of yours.’

Felicity gulps. ‘Fair enough.’

‘Look, Felicity’, Lance starts, ‘I’m sorry-‘

‘No’, she interrupts him, shaking her head. ‘I’m the one that's supposed to be sorry, I just…’, she takes a deep breath and looks at him. ‘I like you, you know I like you!’

Lance smiles at that.

‘This is just… going to take some time to get used to’, Felicity finishes, meekly.

‘Understandable’, Lance smiles at her.

‘Totally understandable’, Donna nods. ‘It took me a while to get used to the idea of my daughter dating the Arrow.’

Felicity’s jaw drops, and she looks at Oliver. He doesn’t seem perturbed.

‘That was my fault, actually’, Lance rubs the back of his neck. ‘I just assumed she knew’.

‘It’s no problem’, Oliver smiles. ‘It doesn’t matter anymore, anyway.’

Lance opens his mouth, and Felicity recognizes the serious expression on his face, so she cuts him off.

‘No Arrow talk! We promised no Arrow talk on our trip!’

‘Okay’, Lance frowns.

‘Speaking of’, Donna smiles, ‘tell us about it, will you? You haven’t said much in your e-mails.’

It’s easier, after that. Because Felicity and Oliver talk about what they’ve been seeing in the pasts months, and it’s nice.

And before desert, Lance asks Donna for a dance, and Felicity can’t help but stare at them. They’re holding each other tightly, and talking quietly to themselves, giggling and laughing, and it’s very weird, for her to see her mother like this. With Lance, nonetheless.

‘Are you okay?’, Oliver asks her, grabbing her hand, sounding serious for the first time that evening.

‘They’re cute’, Felicity all but whines. ‘Lord help me, they’re adorable.’

Of course, Oliver starts laughing.

≈)

They eat dinner together every night, and even spend some time together by the pool.

Felicity gets used to seeing PDAs from her mother and Lance, and Oliver gets used to not burst out laughing at every face she makes.

It’s nice.

Felicity hears a lot of stories about Laurel and Sara’s childhood, and Oliver hears a lot about Felicity’s. Donna gets to know Oliver, and it’s clear that she likes him, a lot. And Felicity gets to know Lance outside of work, and it just makes her like him more.

≈)

‘Wait’, Felicity says out of the blue during their last dinner together. ‘Does Laurel know?’

‘Not exactly’, Lance shrugs. ‘She knows I’m dating someone, she doesn’t know it’s your mother. I’ll tell her as soon as I get home.’

‘Is there any way’, Oliver whispers playfully, ‘I could be there for that? I’ll pay you.’

Lance glares at him, for a while, but then he frowns. ‘You know what, if you’re there, it’s less likely she’ll kill me.’

The three of them start laughing, Felicity just… sighs.

≈)

Felicity and Oliver head back to Starling City after Donna and Quentin leave, too. They buy a house and move in, and of course there’s another apocalypse soon after, and the city needs the Arrow.

It’s scary, how easily they go back to their old routine of saving the city, even if Felicity owns a company now, even if Oliver has to reinvent his superhero persona, even if they live together and have a garden to take care of.

Felicity doesn’t think a lot, about her mother and Lance. Not really. When she sees him, there are bigger issues to discuss, and when she talks to her, her mother never talks about Lance for too long.

≈)

Two months later, there’s some down time, and Laurel brings Felicity a cup of tea, rolling a chair next to hers.

‘So, future step-sis’, Laurel grins, ‘how’s life?’

Of course, Oliver starts laughing. Hysterically. Laurel joins in, and Felicity just… gives up.

≈)

Felicity calls Lance ‘Daddy’ the next day and everybody freaks out. Now, she’s the one who’s laughing hysterically.


	147. Smoaking Quake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SunshineAndAbs asked: _will you please write another Arrow/AoS AU where Felicity and Skye were childhood bestfriend? I can imagine them hacking or building their first computer._

‘Someone’s trying to hack into our network’, Felicity says, oddly calm.

Of course, Oliver panics and gets to her side in a flash. Felicity’s typing away, looking calm and collected, even though Oliver can’t even see her fingers moving, they’re a blur.

After a minute, a message pops up on the monitor.

_We mean you no harm._

Felicity scoffs and types back. _What’s your business with the Arrow?_

 _We want to meet_ , is the response. _We’re SHIELD._

’No idea what that is’, Felicity frowns. ‘Any clue?’

Oliver shakes his head.

 _We don’t know what that is_ , Felicity types, before running a simple google search.

_Secret not-anymore government agency that deals with alien threats._

‘Right’, Felicity says. ‘But the internet tells me that Shield was destroyed a while ago.’

‘Ask about it’, Oliver nods.

 _The internet says SHIELD doesn’t exist anymore_ , Felicity types.

 _It’s complicated_ , comes the answer. _We had to go into hiding, whatever, long story. So, meet with us? We’re peaceful and nice._

Both Felicity and Oliver pull faces at that.

 _Why?_ , is what Felicity decides on typing. _There are no aliens in Starling._

_Not yet. But maybe we need to work together in the future._

Felicity sighs, and watches Oliver curiously. It’s his choice, but it can’t really hurt. So he agrees to the meet, and Felicity is quick to set it up.

→AOS←

Oliver’s alone in a deserted warehouse, with Felicity in his ear.

Three people come in. A young woman, wearing black tactical gear and some very weird wrist pieces. Another woman, older than the first, wearing similar gear but with a lot more guns on her. And a young man, who’s wearing jeans and a light blue jumper. There aren’t any guns on him, and he seems the most anxious.

‘Hi there’, the young woman says. ‘I’m Daisy Johnson, that’s May’, she points to the other woman, ‘and Fitz.’

‘Hello’, Oliver says after a beat, ignoring the way Felicity snorts in his ear.

Daisy comes forward, then, until she’s standing right in front Oliver.

‘We’re really not here to fight’, she smiles. ‘We just want to talk, see if it’s possible to form an alliance. Not now, of course, but if there’s ever any need in the future.’

Oliver tilts his head . ‘Secret agencies don’t usually work with… consultants.’

She snorts at that, but then grins. ‘We’re turning over a new leaf.’

‘You don’t sound very convincing’, it’s what Oliver decides on saying.

Daisy pouts, the other woman glares at her back, and the guy snorts, trying to cover it with a cough.

‘Look’, Daisy says, leveling Oliver with a look. ‘You seem like a good guy. And we’re good guys, too. And women. We’d just like to… gain your trust, let’s say, and a phone number, if there’s any apocalypse in the future starting in Starling, that we could help with, or if we ever need another super skilled archer.’

‘Another?’, Oliver raises an eyebrow.

‘We have Hawkeye.’

Oliver doesn’t know who that is, but he doesn’t get a chance to ask, because Felicity, who has been weirdly silent, says something.

‘Is her name Skye?’

Oliver pauses. ‘No, her name is Daisy.’

‘Yeah’, Daisy frowns, ‘I already told you that.’

‘He’s speaking with someone’, the guy says in a thick Scottish accent.

‘Who?’, Daisy asks. ‘Uh, is that your hacker?’, she screeches, suddenly excited. ‘Cause I really want to meet him, his defenses for your network are amazing. Really, I couldn’t get through to them, it was hard even sending those messages.’

‘It’s Skye, though’, Felicity says.

‘No’, Oliver breathes out. ‘There is no Skye here.’

‘I’m Skye’, Daisy says. ‘Well, I used to be Skye, it’s complicated, I go by Daisy now.’

That makes no sense to Oliver.

‘Put her on.’, Felicity says, making Oliver frown.

‘No’.

‘Please’, Felicity is clearly angry.

‘Remember our secret identities?’, Oliver points out, and Felicity huffs.

‘Just put her on, Oliver. I think I know her.’

‘Are you sure?’, he can’t help but ask.

‘Yes, Oliver’, Felicity sighs, and Oliver reluctantly hands over his ear piece, to a surprised Daisy. Skye. Whatever.

‘Hello?’, she says, awkwardly.

She’s silent for a while, her eyes growing wider by the second, and her jaw slowly dropping.

‘No way!’, she screeches. ‘You’re working for the Arrow, shit, Felicity, that’s so cool!’

Oliver raises an eyebrow, completely in sync with the older woman.

‘Yeah, I’m with Shield now’, Daisy goes on, grinning. ‘It’s complicated, but bottom line, I’m actually in charge of a team, we’re called Inhumans and-‘

‘Daisy!’, the older woman yells. ‘That’s classified.’

Daisy scoffs. ‘It’s not like Felicity’s going to tell anybody, I mean, she keeps the Arrow’s secret.’

‘Who’s Felicity?’, the guy, Fitz, asks.

‘She’s an old friend of mine, from when I was little.’, Daisy grins at him.

But Fitz then looks, pointedly, at Oliver.

‘My hacker’, he says, and it’s silent for a while, until Daisy starts snickering.

‘Uuuuh, you’re in trouble’, she tells Oliver.

He sighs. ‘And my girlfriend’, he admits, making Daisy laugh out loud.

‘Look’, she says when she calms down. ‘Just… fuck this official meeting, okay? Let’s grab some coffee.’

‘Daisy’, the older woman sighs, highly aggravated.

‘No, hear me out’, Daisy says. ‘All of us keep secrets for a living’, she turns to Oliver. ‘We promise we’re not going to break your trust, if you don’t break ours.’

Oliver tilts his head. ‘Felicity already said yes, didn’t she?’

Daisy nods. ‘We’re invited to your house, for coffee and pizza.’

Oliver looks to the older woman, May, her name was, because it’s clear that she’s more logical than Daisy.

But in the end, May nods, and Fitz pointedly says that he’s hungry, so Oliver sighs and says he needs to change before going home.

→AOS←

They go in their car, and Oliver feels very awkward, in the passenger seat, giving directions while May was driving, absently listening to Skye and Fitz talking about people he didn’t know.

Felicity’s waiting from them in front of the house, and she screeches in delight when Daisy gets out of the car. Before Oliver can even think anything, they’re hugging each other, rolling around in the grass like children.

‘Well then’, Fitz says, ‘this is gonna be fun.’

‘Lord help us’, May whispers, and Oliver silently agrees.

→AOS←

As promised, there’s coffee and pizza on the living room coffee table, and Oliver guides May and Fitz inside, letting Felicity and Daisy just… calm down.

The women join them after a few more minutes, though, holding hands and grinning from ear to ear. Daisy wastes no time diving into the pizza, and they’re all silent as they eat.

Felicity sits by Oliver’s side, though, absently running her fingers over his thigh as she eats, so Oliver’s not so mad anymore.

‘So come on, tell me’, Felicity says out of nowhere, pointedly looking at Daisy.

‘Well’, she starts slowly, ‘it’s such a long story. But, bottom line. I met my parents. My mom’s an alien, dad was somewhat evil, they’re both out of the picture now, but I got powers.’

Felicity’s jaw is on the ground, so Oliver asks.

‘What kind of powers?’

Daisy grins, casually bringing her right hand in front of her, slowly clenching a fist.

And there’s an earthquake.

‘Oh’, Felicity says.

‘Oh?’, Fitz says, somewhat affronted. ‘That’s all?’

‘It’s not the first time we’ve encountered this power’, Oliver says, slowly.

‘Wait!’, Fitz’s eyes are wide. ‘That Vibe bloke in Central City.’

Felicity and Oliver nod.

‘Is he Inhuman, though?’, Daisy frowns.

‘We don’t know what that is’, Oliver says, and Daisy goes on into a very brief explanation about aliens and mists and Oliver can’t really wrap his hand around it.

‘It’s not like that’, Felicity finally shakes her head. ‘We call them metahumans, they were made when the Star Labs particle accelerator exploded.’

‘Dark matter?’, Fitz frowns.

‘Yes’, Felicity nods. ‘I don’t fully understand it, I’m not really a rocket scientist.’

‘I am’, Fitz says unaffected, ‘and I still don’t understand it.’

‘Oh’, Felicity says, a bit breathlessly, making Oliver frown at her. But then, she shakes it off and looks to Daisy again.

‘Go on.’

‘Not much else to say’, she shrugs. ‘My name is Daisy, I work for Shield, I’m making my own team of Inhumans and I have a lot of friends’, she grins.

‘You good?’, Felicity asks softly, and Daisy nods, quite enthusiastically.

‘I’ve been through a lot before I got to Shield, and I went through a whole lot more after that, but I’m not alone anymore.’

‘That’s great’, Felicity breathes out.

‘So how do you two know each other?’, Fitz asks the question Oliver wanted to voice out.

‘We only went to school together for a year’, Felicity says.

‘I changed a lot of orphanages growing up’, Daisy adds.

‘But we kept in touch after’, Felicity goes on. ‘I told her every hacking tip I learned in college.', she grins. 'Until I got a very weird and disturbing e-mail in which Skye was telling me she has to disappear for a while.’

‘Sorry about that’, Daisy winces. ‘That was after Hydra fell, we had to delete our identities, basically.’

‘I was worried’, Felicity admits, ‘but I knew you could take care of yourself.’

‘Damn right’, Daisy grins. ‘Even more now’, she wiggles her fingers in front of her, and Felicity giggles.

‘What about you?’, Daisy says. ‘How’d you get with the Arrow?’

‘Or Oliver Queen, for that matter.’, Fitz pulls a face, and it’s the first time either of them said his name. May doesn’t react, and Daisy thinks about it for a while, but it’s clear that she does know who he is, by the way her jaw drops slightly.

‘It’s a long story’, Felicity says. ‘But we’ve been working together for a couple of years now. He didn’t want to, at first’, she playfully glares at Oliver, ‘but … we got here. Eventually.’

‘That’s it?’, Daisy glares. ‘That’s all we get?’

‘Well’, Felicity shrugs, ‘we don’t really like talking about it. As you said, we’ve been through a lot of shit and it still hurts. We’re just… very happy that we’re here.’

Oliver smiles at her, how could he not?, and Daisy grins at them both.

‘Tell me more about these metahumans’, Fitz says then. ‘Please’, he ads after a beat.

Felicity and Oliver share a look, but he nods, in the end. Felicity starts talking, explaining about The Flash and Vibe and Firestorm, but she never uses their real names.

It goes on from there.

They spend a couple of hours together, in Felicity and Oliver’s living room, talking about the different things they encountered on their missions.

Daisy seems the most interested in the metahuman powers, and Felicity stares at Fitz as he talks about various tech he made over the years. He gets weirdly excited as he speaks, and she stares at him with her eyes wide, her mouth open and Oliver has never seen this look on her face.

It’s a good look. Maybe he should be jealous, that Felicity is so hooked on ever word a strange man is saying, but he’s not. She’s excited, an almost childish glint in her eyes, but her hands is still on Oliver’s thigh, squeezing it absently.

Oliver looks to Daisy. Her eyes keep darting between Felicity and Fitz, a soft smile on her face. Even May, who has been silent and stiff throughout the conversation, now she has a smirk on her face, directed at Fitz.

‘Sweetheart’, Oliver finally says, ‘you’re boring the rest of us non-geniouses.’

Fitz glares at him, slightly, but Felicity looks sheepish at him, her cheeks reddening.

‘It’s fine’, Daisy snickers, ‘we’re used to it. It’s weird, though, cause usually, nobody understands what Fitz is saying. Except for our biochem specialist.’

‘I only understood half’, Felicity admits, sheepishly, smiling at Fitz.

‘But it was enough, to give you a nerd hard-on.’, Oliver says, making all the people from Shield stare at him.

‘Not my words’, he adds, not mentioning that it’s Cisco’s line.

‘Look’, he goes on. ‘It’s getting late.’

‘We should go’, Daisy sighs, but it’s clear that she doesn’t want to. Felicity looks sad, as well, and Oliver can’t have that.

‘It’s late’, he says again, turning to Felicity. ‘We should be heading to the Foundry’, then he turns to the Shield agents, ‘We don’t have a running… mission, at the moment, but I usually patrol for a couple of hours every night.’

The women nod along.

‘Would you like to join me?’, Oliver says, slowly.

May raises a surprised eyebrow, while Daisy and Felicity are both gaping wordlessly.

Fitz is frowning. ‘Uhm, no?’, he says. ‘I don’t like getting my hands dirty if I don’t have to. Or, exercise, really. I hate exercise.’

Oliver smirks. ‘I’m sure Felicity will be more than happy to show you around our ... Arrow cave.’

‘Are you serious?’, she asks then, digging her fingers into his thigh.

He nods, shrugging. ‘I trust them. And the rest of our team could use a night off.’

‘Thank you’, May says at that. ‘I’m very bored, I’d love some action right now.’

‘Sure’, Daisy nods along.

‘I’d love to get my hands on your arrows’, Fitz says.

‘That sounded weirdly sexual’, Felicity snickers, making Fitz splutter and turn a bright red.

‘You little minx’, he finally tells her, but Felicity just grins wider.

Oliver just shakes his head and guides everyone to the cars.

→AOS←

There’s not a lot to do, that particular evening.

Oliver patrols with Daisy and May, and they keep on talking through it. It’s interesting, to Oliver, the amount of situations the two women were put in. The randomness of them, and the impossibility of most. Really, it’s going to take a while for Oliver to get over the story with the Asgardian staff weapon.

Felicity lets them know about a breaking in progress at a bank, and the three of them easily disarm the perpetrators.

When Lance gets there, he all but whines at the sight of the two woman.

‘Does Starling really _need_ any more superheroes?’

‘Oh, we’re just visiting’, Daisy grins at him, and Lance turns to look at Oliver with a very particular frown.

‘I don’t wanna know.’

→AOS←

When they get back to the Foundry, a couple of hours later, Fitz is sitting on the floor. There’s a pile of Oliver’s arrows on one side, and he’s surrounded by blueprints for them (Felicity’s creation, actually), and pieces of large paper.

They’re all been sketched on, Fitz has a red pen behind his ear, a black and blue one in each hand, there’s a red streak on the tip of his nose and he’s mumbling under his breath.

On the other side of the Foundry, Felicity is sitting at her computes. Her shoes are thrown under the desk, she has two different pens in her hair and she is also surrounded by blueprints and sketched papers.

‘Are you two planning to take over the world?’, Daisy asks, making Felicity and Fitz both yelp.

Felicity quickly comes to Oliver’s side, as she does every night, giving him a quick kiss, but then bouncing excitedly.

‘Fitz gave me so many ideas! For your arrows, for uh… your driver’s guns, for your bows and for the Canary Cry. I can’t wait to have Cisco look at them. And! Hear me out… weapons… in your bike! Why haven’t we thought of that before?’

Oliver blinks down at her, stifling a laugh.

‘And I’, Fitz is equally excited, talking to Daisy and May, ‘got a few ideas, to incorporate Oliver’s trick arrows into our guns, maybe do some multi purpose icers. And I got samples and reports, of The Flash’s blood and a super strength serum, Simmons is gonna love that.’

‘Also’, Felicity says-

‘Yeah’, Fitz interrupts, ‘Cisco, I mean, Vibe, he made a thing, to channel his vibrations into a gun, that’s quicker and easier to use at a pointed target’, he tells Daisy. ‘We could totally work on something like that for you.’

‘Also’, he turns to May, somewhat sheepishly, ‘could we make a short detour, to Central City? I’d really wanna see Cisco’s tech, he made some seriously incredible guns and Caitlin, their doctor, wants to look over the GH325 serum and-‘

‘No’, May interrupts. ‘The Director won’t allow it.’

‘I already talked to him’, Fitz says, still sheepish. ‘Simmons is meeting us there.’

May’s strong exterior visibly crumbles, and she rolls her eyes. ‘You children will be the death of us.’

‘You love us’, Daisy coos, making May glare at her.

‘Felicity’, Oliver finally speaks up, very amused. ‘Did you hook up Fitz with Cisco?’

‘No’, she frowns, ‘Fitz is straight and seeing someone. Daisy, however’, she winks at her. ‘They do share a power.’

Daisy blushes, but shakes her head. ‘I’m sort of seeing someone too.’

Felicity shrieks at that, grabbing Daisy’s hand and dragging her away to a more secluded part of the Foundry.

Oliver sighs, turning to Fitz.

‘Clean your mess up before you leave.’

Fitz nods, wincing, but he does head over to the mess on the floor and starts cleaning it up.

Oliver turns to look at May. ‘Your kids, huh?’

‘Shut up.’


	148. Mr and Mrs Smith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: _olicity assassin au: Rival assassins both tasked w/ killing each other_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a quicky

When Felicity gets the kill order, she doesn’t react. Inside, she’s yelling and trashing in despair, but on the outside, she just nods to her boss and walks away.

She meets with Oliver that night, at their usual dodgy motel. The first round of sex is fast and borderline cruel, like it always is when they’ve spent too much time apart. But the second time, they took their time, they kissed and their hands were gentle. It was loving.

And it just broke Felicity’s heart even more.

||

When she wakes up, she’s not rested. Unfortunately, Felicity realizes quickly enough that she’s been drugged. That’s just her life.

She’s not in the motel anymore. She’s wearing the clothes she wore on the day before, but Felicity knows she was naked when she fell asleep. In Oliver’s arms.

Now, she’s in an abandoned warehouse, with her hands cuffed behind her back, on a chair. Oliver’s there, looking grim.

‘What did you do?’, Felicity asks him, slowly.

‘I had to get you somewhere safe.’

‘Safe?’, she raises an eyebrow.

‘Clean’, Oliver tilts his head . ‘Not bugged or watched.’

‘Okay’, Felicity reluctantly agrees, taking a deep breath. ‘And why am I cuffed up?’

Oliver sighs, adverting his eyes. ‘I lied to you.’

‘Likewise’, Felicity doesn’t hesitate in answering. She’s pissed off, and while she loves Oliver a great deal, this is not okay. Even though they both worked for the Bratva (as far as he knew, at least), the Bratva never came between them.

‘I don’t work for the Bratva’, Oliver says slowly.

It surprises Felicity, but not as much as she would have thought.

‘Likewise’. It’s better not to lie anymore, she supposes.

Oliver is surprised by that, but not as much as he should have been.

‘The Bratva gave me a kill order with your name’, he goes on.

Felicity laughs. ‘Likewise.’

Oliver swears, then, but he does unlock her cuffs. Felicity feels a strong urge to punch him. And kiss him. She does nothing.

‘I work for the KGB’, Oliver says next. ‘I’m undercover in the Bratva.’

‘I work for the CIA’, Felicity says. ‘I’m undercover in the Bratva.’

‘And now, we have to kill each other’, Oliver sighs.

‘I love you’, Felicity says without any hesitation. ‘And I am sorry we had to lie to each other. But I really don’t want to kill you.’

‘Likewise’, Oliver smiles slightly. ‘We should call it in.’

‘To our real bosses?’, Felicity raises an eyebrow.

Oliver nods, slowly.

Felicity sighs, but agrees to it.

||

One hour later, Felicity is gaping wordlessly, at her boss, and at Oliver’s.

‘You want to destroy the Bratva’, Oliver says, slowly.

‘I want you to destroy the Bratva’, his boss says.

‘Both of you’, her boss adds.

‘Sure’, Felicity scoffs. ‘That sounds plausible.’

‘Anything but’, Oliver grabs her hand, ‘but we’ll do it’.

||

Felicity and Oliver singlehandedly kill all of the Bratva captains.

They leave the rest of the assets to their respective governments.

Their bosses are both waiting for them, and Felicity and Oliver get there hand in hand, a trail of blood behind them.

‘Your mission is done’, Felicity’s boss says.

‘You get a month long break’, Oliver’s boss adds.

They fly straight to Hawaii.

||

They get two weeks of break. Then they’re called back to work.

But now, they’ll be working together. The first, and most likely only crossfire (pun very much intended) team the Russians and Americans will ever condone of.

They call them Mr and Mrs Smith, when in fact, they should be calling them Mr and Mrs Queen.


	149. smoke and flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [breakaaway](http://breakaaway.tumblr.com/) asked: _larrow reunion in which Team Arrow finally meets Ronnie properly. Turns out he and Felicity met at MIT and had a one night stand. Jealous Oliver, hilarious Cisco, confused Barry, teasing Roy (I LOVE how you write Roy)._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a quicky. I laughed myself to death while picturing this.

Oliver already met Ronnie, briefly, when he helped Barry deal with the Reverse Flash. Felicity and Roy didn’t.

But now, with Team Flash in Starling on holiday, Felicity is very excited to meet Ronnie. Mostly because she has been hearing stories about him from Caitlin for months, but also because he has quickly become a very close friend of Barry’s, not just a team mate.

So yes, Felicity is excited. Roy is too, even if it has more to do with the human torch thing.

But when she finally sees Ronnie, sees him holding Caitlin’s hand and grinning at Cisco, it’s that grin that does it. Because even though it’s been a couple of years, it’s the same grin Ronnie had as he took off Felicity’s clothes.

He smiles at her when Caitlin introduces them, and he shakes Felicity’s hand, but he’s frowning.

‘Have we met before?’, he asks.

‘No’, Felicity says quickly. Too quickly. ‘No, I don’t think we have.’

‘You just seem awfully familiar’, Ronnie insists.

‘I just have one of those faces’, Felicity says, but her voice cracks. And she pulls away her hand from his hold harder than he should.

‘What college did you go to?’, Ronnie asks next, and Felicity feels her cheeks heat up immensely.

‘Oh!’, Caitlin says. ‘Felicity went to M.I.T. too. Maybe you crossed paths there.’

Ronnie’s face instantly changes, and Felicity knows he remembered. His smile falls, his eyes grow wide, his jaw drops slightly and, yup, he remembered, because he’s staring at her cleavage.

‘I’m pretty sure that’s not the only things they’ve crossed’, Cisco snickers, and Felicity closes her eyes and prays for the ground to swallow her hole.

It takes a few more beats, before Caitlin exclaims an exasperated ‘Ronnie!’

‘In my defense’, he winces, ‘I was pretty bad before I met you and settled down.’

‘That’s an understatement’, Felicity says before she can help herself.

Cisco is the only one who snickers at that. Ronnie glares.

‘Sorry.’, she winces. ‘So uh… you can set yourself on fire, how’s that going?’

‘Felicity’, Oliver says pointedly, making her turn to look at him.

He’s watching her, expectedly, clearly waiting for an explanation.

‘Uh…’, she tries. ‘I was pretty bad before I met you… too?’

Cisco looses it, starts laughing hysterically, Barry is gaping at Felicity and Ronnie both, Caitlin is glaring at Ronnie, Oliver is glaring at Felicity.

‘No, but really’, Roy says, stepping in front of Ronnie, ‘can I see the fireworks?’

‘Sure’, Ronnie shrugs. ‘Should we do that before or after Oliver kicks my ass?’

Oliver opens his mouth to speak, but Caitlin cuts him off.

‘Wait in line’, she says pointedly, and Ronnie flinches again.

‘Oh man’, Cisco wheezes out, still laughing. ‘The Arrow and Firestorm are [wiener cousins](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WomTC7kwBvQ).’

Barry starts laughing at that, too, and Felicity… she just quits. Goes up to the bar and makes herself a cocktail.

Caitlin joins her ten minutes later.

‘Our boys are _training_ ’, she goes as far as using finger quotations.

‘I’m sorry’, Felicity sighs.

‘Oh, don’t be. I’m just teasing him’, Caitlin winks. ‘I don’t care about all the girls before me. I’m sure Oliver feels the same.’

‘Yeah’, Felicity nods. ‘Still, I’m pretty sure we’ll be doing some stitching tonight.’

Caitlin waves a hand. ‘Let them get it out of their system. Now, can you make me a cocktail, please?’

Felicity grins.

They do, in fact, have to stitch upOliver and Ronnie later in the night, while Cisco, Barry and Roy keep laughing in the background.

But, even though they never talk about it, Caitlin and Felicity both have some brilliant sex that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know what next chapter is?  
> It's a M I L E S T O N E 
> 
> *runs away into the sunset laughing evily*


	150. The Golden Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Harry Potter AU nobody really asked for. 
> 
> Loosely inspired by [this post](http://fangirlfromthenorthcountry.tumblr.com/post/129266632553/so-caffeinated-geniewithwifi-i-have-the). Very loosely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This... is long.

Felicity looks up at the sound of the compartment door opening.

There are two boys on the hallway of the train, clearly first years too, just like her. One of them has dark hair and bright blue eyes, a smirk on his face, and the other one has lighter hair and a clearly anxious expression.

‘Do you mind if we sit with you?’, the darker haired boy asks. ‘Everywhere else is packed.’

‘Of course’, Felicity nods, and the two boys come into the compartment, and sit in front of her.

‘I’m Tommy Merlyn’, the darker haired boy says. ‘And this’, he points to the other boy, ‘is Oliver Queen.’

‘Felicity Smoak’, she shyly shakes their hands.

‘We first years should stick together’, Tommy winks at her, and Felicity manages to smile.

She tunes them out soon after. Tommy is clearly doing most of the talking, but Felicity doesn’t listen. She looks out the window, at the mountains and valleys unfolding in front of her eyes, at the train she catches glimpses of when there’s a curve on the rails.

‘Felicity!’, Tommy’s voice breaks through, startling her.

‘What?’

Both of the boys are looking expectedly at her, and she realizes they must have asked her something.

‘Sorry’, she shakes her head. ‘What?’

‘I was asking’, Tommy smirks, ‘what house do you think you’re going to get in to.’

‘Oh, I don’t know’, Felicity frowns.

‘I’m probably going to be a Slytherin’, Tommy says. ‘All my family is a Slytherin, but I don’t feel like a Slytherin, you know?’

‘What’s a Slytherin?’, Oliver asks, and Felicity answers on instinct.

‘One of the houses. There are four houses, that students get sorted into. Gryffindoor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Every evil wizard was a Slytherin.’

‘But not all Slytherins are evil’, Tommy says, rather pointedly.

‘Of course’, Felicity nods, ashamed. ‘They’re smart, though, if not the smartest. And they’re cunning but they’re also ambitious and resourceful.’

He seems placated by that, so Felicity sighs in relief. She really didn’t want to make enemies on her first day.

‘Come on, Oliver’, Tommy says next. ‘What about you, what about your parents?’

Oliver winces, looking away, but he does answer.

‘Both of my parents died when I was a baby, I was raised by my uncle. He passed away a year ago. He never told me anything about magic, so I don’t know much about this world.’

‘It’s okay’, Felicity says as softly as she can, when it’s clear that Tommy is speechless. ‘My parents are both dentists. They didn’t even believe it when I got the letter. But there was a teacher, who came and explained everything.’

‘Same for me’, Oliver nodded.

‘I’m sorry for asking’, Tommy says, somewhat sheepishly.

‘It’s okay’, Oliver smiles at him.

They’re silent for a couple of more minutes, until Oliver breaks it, still looking out the window.

‘I have a picture of my parents’, he says. ‘They’re both wearing scarves, gold and dark red.’

‘Gryffindor’, Felicity smiles. ‘They were in Gryffindor. They’re the bravest house.’

‘How do you know that’, Tommy asks her, ‘if your parents are muggles?’

‘I… don’t know that word.’, Felicity frowns.

‘Sorry’, Tommy flinches, ‘it’s just a word we use for non-magic folk, the ones who don’t know about it.’

Felicity nods, unperturbed.  ‘Well, I read _Hogwarts - a history_.’

‘You’re a nerd then?’, Tommy asks, but he’s smiling as he’s saying it.

‘Yeah’, Felicity smiles back.

‘I’ll need to keep you close then’, Tommy grins. ‘Cause I hate studying.’

Felicity blushes at that, and out of the corner of her eyes, she sees Oliver frown at Tommy. They’re all silent after that.

≈Ϟ≈

Felicity is completely overwhelmed, as soon as they get off the Hogwarts Express.

The castle, the forest around it, the carriages that aren’t pulled by anything, the giant who organizes them around, all the other students she doesn’t know around her.

Then, they’re in the castle, and there are ghosts floating around, and a teacher is guiding them to the Great Hall, and it’s filled with students, and every one of them is staring at the little first years and Felicity’s heart is beating rapidly.

‘It’s okay’, Oliver whispers to her, and it’s only then when she realizes that Tommy and him are still by her side. ‘Everything’s going to be okay.’

Felicity smiles at him.

≈Ϟ≈

Tommy Merlyn gets sorted into Gryffindor. Nobody cheers, at first, everybody in the hall seems shocked, even Tommy himself. But then, he grins, and woops out loud, and everybody at the Gryffindor table is clapping and cheering, then, welcoming him onto their fold. The Slytherins are all glaring, and Felicity absently deduces that Tommy’s family bust be well known in the magic world.

Oliver is on the chair for hive minutes. Even the teachers look concerned by that point. He doesn’t seem fazed, though. He seems calm and bored, and Felicity would have believed it, if she didn’t see the way his right fist was clenched around his robes. But in the end, the Sorting Hat yells Gryffindor, and he, also, makes his way to the table in cheers.

When Felicity’s turn comes, she sits on the stool and closes her eyes as the teacher places the Sorting Hat on her head.

‘What do we have here?’, she hears a voice, and she knows it’s the Hat, and that she is the only one who can hear it.

‘Hello’, she thinks, making the Hat puff.

‘We’re not here for pleasantries, child. We’re here for Sorting. Now tell me what you want.’

‘I don’t know which house I want in’, Felicity shakes her head.

‘That is not what I asked. What do you want?’

‘I want… friends.’, she finally thinks. ‘I don’t want to be alone. I want to learn all that I can, I want to be a good witch, and I want someone by my side.’

‘Someone in particular?’, the Hat asks.

Felicity doesn’t answer, but her eyes open and they instinctively move to where Oliver and Tommy are sitting. Of course, they’re already looking at her. Tommy is grinning, sitting half up in his seat, ready to jump out of it at a moment’s notice, with his hands in front of his body, ready to clap. Oliver is calmer, seemingly, but his hands are both clenched into fists, on top of the table. He’s smiling at her, and when their eyes meet, he winks and mouths ‘It’s gonna be okay’. It’s the second time he said it to her, and once again, it makes her smile.

‘Gryffindoor!’, the Hat yells then, startling Felicity. She stumbles out of the chair, and is shocked as she makes her way toward the table, towards where Oliver and Tommy are clapping and yelling like maniacs.

For her.

Felicity grins.

≈Ϟ≈

It’s two weeks later, and Felicity is sitting between Oliver and Tommy at breakfast. Oliver keeps topping up her pumpkin juice, and when Tommy puts a vegetable he doesn’t like on Felicity’s plate, she wordlessly passes it on to Oliver's.

‘So, when you said you were a nerd…’, Tommy starts. ‘I never thought you’d be the biggest nerd.’

‘Am I the biggest nerd?’, Felicity asks, seemingly unperturbed, even though she knows the answer.

‘You’ve been here a week, you’re a muggle born, and teachers are already saying you’re the best.’

Felicity blushes, but all she manages to do is shrug.

‘It’s not a bad thing’, Oliver says, kindly, freakishly reading her mind. ‘We’re just jealous, to be honest. I still haven’t managed to do my Charms homework.’

‘I can help’, Felicity says without hesitation.

‘This is what I’m talking about’, Tommy grins. ‘Having a nerd by our side is going to be very beneficial.’

‘I said I’m going to help’, Felicity levels him with a look. ‘Not do your homework for you.’

Tommy pouts. ‘Spoilsport.’

Oliver reaches around Felicity to slap the back of Tommy’s head.

‘Thank you’, Oliver says, and Felicity smiles at him.

≈Ϟ≈

It’s the third week of school, and Felicity is the only one in class who manages to make her feather levitate, on the first try.

That’s when the whispers start. Mostly coming from Slytherins, and it hurts her. Whenever she hears them calling her a stupid muggle, accusing her of cheating and calling her a know it all, Felicity is hurt.

She tries to detached herself from the Slytherins, and it’s not hard, considering she spends most of her time with Tommy and Oliver. When she’s not with them, she’s alone in the common room, or in the library.

It’s not like anybody else talks to her. Not even her room mates make an effort. But they don’t talk about her like the Sytherins do, making sure she hears it.

≈Ϟ≈

Time flies by Felicity, and before she knows it, it’s 4 am, Tommy and Oliver are by her side, and they’re studying for exams.

Felicity is wearing pajamas, her hair is piled on top of her head, she can’t see without her glasses, but she can barely see with them, and there are a lot of empty cups of black tea by her side.

The boys look equally disheveled, Tommy more than Oliver, and they’re all yawning every other minute.

That’s how their house Prefect finds them, a very large older student called John call-me-Digg Diggle.

‘For fuck’s sake’, he groans, ‘go to bed. I’m not studying this much for my OWLs, seriously kids, go to sleep.’

Tommy and Oliver are looking expectedly at her, so Felicity nods and they go to bed.

≈Ϟ≈

The next night, Digg joins them. He studies silently by their side, not minding the fact that Felicity, Oliver and Tommy keep quizzing each other over thing he learned 4 years ago.

Digg brings them tea, at one point, and all but forces them to bed at 1 am.

Soon, it’s a routine, Digg joining them in the evening to study together, a routine that keeps going on even after their exams.

Digg is a nice guy, a bit harsh, but he’s also kind, he answers their questions, no matter how stupid they are. He matches Tommy’s sarcasm at every step, and he’s never mean. He jokes and teases, but it’s never hurtful. Felicity likes him.

≈Ϟ≈

They boys do well in their exams, and they’re relieved to be done with them. Felicity, however, does perfectly at every exam.

She might have imagined it, but she thinks Headmaster Lance winked at her after the results came in.

Felicity sits together with Tommy and Oliver on the train, and she gets hugs from both of them before they part ways. She also gets a kiss on the forehead from Digg, and as her parents drag her away, she has a grin on her face.

≈Ϟ≈

During the summer, she exchanges letters with both Oliver and Tommy.

Tommy keeps sending them wizarding world snacks and candy, and Felicity sends him muggle snacks right back. He seems to like Reese’s the most, and caramel popcorn.

Oliver calls her, sometimes.  Felicity can hear it in his voice, he doesn’t like staying at the orphanage, but she can’t really do much about it.

By the time September comes again, Felicity is very excited to get back to school.

≈Ϟ≈

On the first week of their second year, a troll gets loose in the castle.

Somehow, Felicity is the one that stumbles upon it. She runs away, as fast as she can, and that’s how Tommy and Oliver find her. They don’t hesitate, in running after her, and before she realizes what’s happening, they’re all trapped in the Potions classroom, with the troll looming over them.

They don’t know any proper fighting spells, just some charms, but they all pull out their wands and fight.

By the time the teachers find them, the troll in laying unconscious on the floor, with a pile of desks on top of him.

Professor Longbottom, who teaches Herbology with a smile on his face, and his gray hair always askew, he starts laughing, somewhat hysterically. He doesn’t explain, though, he just rushes them out of the classroom.

He takes them to the Headmaster’s office, even if the three of them look like a mess, their clothes torn and dirt on their faces.

But Headmaster Lance smiles at them, congratulates them on their bravery and wit. He even gives them candy and 50 points each for Gryffindoor.

They leave his office with grins on their faces, that immediately disappear. Because as they make their ways to their dormitories, every other student is talking about them.

Whispers, as always, but one of the Slytherin boys, a second year called Blood, he actually stops them.

‘Does it feel good? Doing something so shitty and insignificant but being praised for it? I assume that was your plan all along. You must have come up with it’, he sneers at Felicity. ‘You’re the brains of this operation.’

‘Shut up’, Oliver tells the Slytherin, oddly calm.

‘Mind your own business’, Tommy adds, as he all but drags Felicity and Oliver away.

The whispers never really stop after that. It’s hurtful, but having Oliver and Tommy by her side helps Felicity. She focuses on school, pushes every limit she has to become the best witch of her generation, and she makes time to hang out with Tommy and Oliver, to help them with homework or just explore the castle and its surroundings.

Digg still joins them every evening as they do their homework, and he ignores the fact that people start whispering about him too.

≈Ϟ≈

Two weeks before the Christmas holiday, it’s way past sundown when Felicity is making her way from the Greenhouse, professor Longbottom having giving her the key.

Felicity finds a Centaur, bleeding onto the snow. He’s whimpering, and the sound of it makes her start crying instantly. She wants to leave and get help, but the Centaur grabs her hand. So she stays.

Felicity covers him with her jacket, and she takes off her jumper, pushing it to the wound on his torso. It looks like claws, but he doesn’t seem to be able to speak, no matter how much Felicity asks him to.

So Felicity talks to him, gulping back sobs. She talks about The Grand Canyon, and the time she went swimming with dolphins. She talks about the flowers her mother grows in the garden, and about the river that runs a couple of miles outside of her town.

She doesn’t know how Oliver finds her, but he does. He puts his jacket around her shoulders, before running back to the castle, getting help.

The Centaur dies before he comes back.

Felicity wouldn’t have known it, if it wasn’t for the loud cry she heard from the Forbidden Forrest. The other Centaurs mourned their dead, and the sound of it pierced straight to Felicity’s heart.

Next thing she knows, Oliver is picking her up, holding her close to his chest. They go to the infirmary, and only then Felicity realizes she’s shaking. Not just because of the shock of what she’s seen, but because of the cold, too.

Felicity doesn’t stop crying, as the nurse brings warmth back into her body. Oliver doesn’t let go of her hand, and Tommy is there too, anxiously biting his fingers in the background.

When Principal Lance comes to her, he tells her that there isn’t anything she could’ve done, and that the rest of the Centaurs thank her for the kindness she has shown. Then he gives her a cup of hot chocolate, and urges her to go to bed.

She doesn’t listen to him, not really. She changes into pajamas and sits in the common room, sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace. Oliver finds her again a minute later, and he wordlessly sits down beside her, wrapping her up in one of his sweaters. It’s dark green, and fluffy and warm.  

Oliver lets her cry on his shoulder, without saying anything, and she must fall asleep at some point, because she wakes up to Tommy bringing them breakfast.

Felicity doesn’t think she will ever forget that night. And the way Oliver’s touch reminded her to breathe.

≈Ϟ≈

She invites him to spend Christmas with her and her parents.

Oliver is shocked, clearly, but all it takes is a small nudge from Tommy to make him accept.

So they spend their holidays together. Her parents are weary of Oliver, at first, but he’s polite, and he always offers to wash the dishes, he helps her mother cook and helps her father clean the attic. Of course they end up linking him.

On Christmas morning, they wake up with Tommy yelling at them from the porch, and they exchange gifts while stuffing themselves with hot chocolate and various muffins.

Felicity has never seen Oliver look as happy as he looks then, and really, she can’t remember a time she was this happy.

She has friends. Good friends, who take care of her, who hold her when she needs it and who push away bullies, friends who get her chocolate in the middle of the day, why carry her up to her bed when she’s too tired to move, who just pop up on her door for Christmas, giving her expensive teas and bringing wizarding world mead for her father, friends who help her mother cook the turkey and who gift her three different fluffy sweaters, in hopes she won’t steal his anymore.

If she sheds a happy tear, Felicity’s mother is the only one who notices it.

≈Ϟ≈

Their third year starts off bad before becoming worse.

On the train ride to Hogwarts they learn what a Dementor is, the hard way. Oliver passes out, and Felicity freaks out, until the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher finds her and calmly explains what happened to him.

‘He must have known a lot of death’, the teacher whispers, clearly pitying Oliver.

It’s Tommy that snaps, before Felicity gets a chance to.

‘That’s not really any of your business, is it, sir?’

‘What he means’, Felicity tries to placate the teacher, ‘is that yes, Oliver has known a lot of death, but he doesn’t like talking about, because of the way everybody looks at him with pity. Just like you’re looking at him now.’

The teacher leaves them, not before telling them to give Oliver chocolate when he wakes up.

≈Ϟ≈

Of course, the whole train is talking about how ‘the Queen asshole fainted’ by the time they reach the castle.

It’s all forgotten, though, when Headmaster Lance tells them that there is a very dangerous wizard on the loose, escaped from Azkaban, and that’s why the castle’s perimeter is going to be crawling with Dementors.

The rules for the students have changed a lot too, all for their safety, Lance explains.

Felicity doesn’t like it.

≈Ϟ≈

They don’t know why, but the Dementors seem to want to catch Oliver.

The only reason that doesn’t happen is because the wards put around the castle by Lance are strong enough to keep them out.

But Oliver is… exhausted. They all are, but it’s worse for him. He doesn’t sleep, he barely eats, it’s hard for him to concentrate on school, and it worries Felicity and Tommy both.

The third time he passes out during class, Felicity all but marches to Lance’s office. He doesn’t tell her much, and he can’t help Oliver in any way.

Felicity is angry.

So when the runaway wizard finds her, Oliver and Tommy in the library, when he knocks them out and kidnaps them, Felicity is very angry.

They wake up somewhere in the Forbidden Forrest, in a clearing. The three of them are roped around trees, unable to move, and they are surrounded by Dementors. The wizard must be controlling them, Felicity absently thinks, because this time, Oliver doesn’t pass out, even if he’s three feet from them.

The evil wizard, whose name is Slade, he doesn’t look too evil, he looks crazy more than anything else. He keeps ranting, about having unfinished business with Oliver’s father, and he keeps insulting him, his father and mother both. Felicity sees that Oliver is angry too, and that only pisses her off more.

She can’t move, she can barely touch her wand with the tip of her fingers and she’s terrified. But that doesn’t stop her, from thinking about the spells she knows.

Felicity thinks about _Petrificus Totalus_ , she keeps saying it in her head, over and over and over again, and it works, Slade falls to the ground. Then, as quickly as she can, she thinks about _Expecto Patronum_. She can’t create a full Patronus, never ever tried to, but it’s enough to keep the Dementors away.

They must realize that they have been controlled, because they run away soon after, just as Lance and a few other teachers reach the clearing.

‘Why is it, when something happens, it’s always you three?’, Lance sighs.

‘Professor’, Tommy says seriously, ‘I’ve been asking myself the same question.’

‘It’s my fault, this time’, Oliver adds. ‘Well, my fathers’.’

‘On the plus side’, Felicity says, ‘I can do non-verbal spells.’

Lance sighs again.

≈Ϟ≈

The Slytherins get violent after that.

The girls lock Felicity up in the bathroom and pull her hair, and the boys try to throw charms their way any chance they get. And all the while, the rest of the school keeps calling them names and whispering behind their backs, not so secretly hating them.

Oliver and Tommy barely leave Felicity’s side, and they do their best to protect her. Still, most nights, she cries herself to sleep, trying her best to keep quiet, so that her roommates don’t hear.

A week before the end of term, a Slytherin sets fire to Felicity's hair in the girl’s bathroom. She screams, before her brain catches up and she turns on the showers. Then Digg is there, making sure she’s okay and dragging the other girl to the Headmaster’s office, while Felicity is taken to the infirmary by Oliver and Tommy.

More than half of her hair is burned. Felicity doesn’t even care about it, refuses when the nurse offers to do a spell to make it grow faster. Still, she cries through it all, and she can’t stand to be near the fireplace anymore.

Gryffindoor wins the house cups that year, because Lance gives her 500 points, for singlehandedly dealing with Slade Wilson.

The entire Great Hall is silent after his announcement.

‘That’s ridiculous’, one of the Prefects from Slytherin yells. ‘She’s a 13 year old brat who thinks she’s the best, what did she even do? Nobody was there, I’m sure she was just lucky.’

‘I was there’, Oliver says strongly. ‘That madman would have killed me if Felicity wasn’t there.’

‘There’s no such thing as luck in the wizarding world.’, Tommy ads, just as strongly. ‘There’s just skill.’

‘Stop’, Felicity whispers, and they do.

‘Miss Smoak’, Lance says next, making her look at him across the hall. ‘Next time an older Slytherin student tries to throw a charm at you, you have my permission to defend yourself with non-verbal spells.’

‘That’s impossible, she’s 13!’, Blood says from the end of the Slytherin table, and Felicity turns to smirk at him. It’s enough to make him look away.

‘We really won?’, the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team asks, and Lance nods, making all the banners in the Great Hall shine with gold and dark red.

Every Gryffindor starts yelling and clapping then, Digg gets on the table, and Oliver and Tommy hug Felicity tightly, shrieking in her ear.

≈Ϟ≈

In the summer before the 4th year, Oliver spends the first two weeks of it at Felicity’s house.

They go to the local pool each morning, they go to the movies, they help her parents around the house. Sometimes, Tommy’s there as well. Some nights, they set up a tent in the back yard and sleep out there.

‘I love you a lot, you know’, she tells him during one of those nights. ‘You and Tommy both. I never had friends, and I care about you a great deal. I don’t think I would’ve managed to stay in school if you weren’t there.’

Oliver doesn’t really say anything. He just kisses her forehead and lets Felicity fall asleep with her hand in his.

≈Ϟ≈

On the first day of year 4, Felicity, Oliver and Tommy all have a shock.

Oliver and Tommy are shocked because Felicity dyed her hair blonde and because she’s wearing pink lipstick and a bra.

Felicity is shocked because Oliver and Tommy both grew up. They’re taller, wider, they both have muscles (Oliver more than Tommy), and they have stubble on their chins.

She tries her best not to stare. But she’s as unsuccessful as they are.

≈Ϟ≈

The entire school is buzzing with excitement when Lance announces the Triwizard Tournament. Oliver and Tommy aren’t allowed to participate, they’re too young, and they’re both bummed about it, but Felicity is secretly glad. They’ll be safe this way.

The other schools arrive in a flourish, with the girls from Beauxbatons dancing their way into the Great Hall, and the boys from Durmstang doing what sounds to Felicity as a war cry.

It’s nice entertainment, and the feast is up to bar.

Over the next week, Felicity does her best to ignore Ray Palmer, one of the boys from Durmstang. He keeps finding her throughout the school, and he’s nice, and he’s flirting, but Felicity really wants to keep her distance, especially after the first time Oliver saw them together. Palmer was trying to convince Felicity to go on a walk with him, and she kept saying no, but he kept insisting. Oliver would have probably given him a black eye, if Felicity hadn’t dragged them out of there.

≈Ϟ≈

Everything goes to hell at the end of the week, when the Goblet of Fire chooses Oliver as the Hogwarts champion. Everybody gasps, Oliver included. Felicity screams.

The teachers take Oliver away quickly after that, and Felicity and Tommy anxiously wait for him outside of Lance’s office.

After three hours, they’re called in.

The office is packed, with a lot of Hogwarts teachers, with the teachers from the other schools, and with the champions.

Oliver, Ray Palmer, and a girl called Laurel Lance.

‘Miss Smoak, Mr. Merlyn’, Lance says, and he has never looked more exhausted, ‘I’m going to need you to be straight with me: did either of you do a spell, and put Oliver’s name in the Goblet?’

‘No’, Tommy is quick to shake his head. ‘Of course not, that’s way above my abilities and you know it.’

Lance looks pointedly to Felicity then.

‘I probably could have done it’, she admits, to the shock of all the strangers, ‘but I didn’t. Why would I willingly send my best friend into dangers unknown, all because of a stupid game?’

Palmer’s teacher starts ranting at that, about how important the Tournament is, about how stupid Felicity is for saying it was stupid. She tunes him out, but when the man finishes ranting, she levels him with a look.

‘If I don’t even know what this tournament is about, what reason would I have had to put Oliver’s name in?’

‘Fair enough’, the man says after a beat, and Felicity sees a small smirk on Lance’s face.

She feels good about her win, but it’s all gone soon enough, when the teachers decide that the Goblet knows best, and that Oliver will be participating.

Felicity doesn’t sleep that night, and she doesn’t let Oliver sleep either. They just sit in the common room, with Tommy by their side, making up scenarios about what will happen during the tournament. They’re all ridiculous, of course, and they don’t ease the dread Felicity is feeling like a dark pit in her stomach, but Oliver is laughing, and that’s good.

≈Ϟ≈

Every student at Hogwarts hates Oliver.

And they hate Felicity, because they think she did the spell on the Goblet.

And they hate Tommy, for taking their sides.

Felicity can’t find time to dwell on that, because she’s too busy feeling anxious and scared for Oliver.

≈Ϟ≈

The whole week before the first trial, Felicity, Oliver and Tommy don’t sleep a lot. They spend their nights in the common room, pouring over books and spells, and anything that might help Oliver.

But it’s hard, because they don’t know what he will be going up against.

During the days, Felicity and Tommy barely leave Oliver’s side. He doesn’t seem to mind.

Two nights before the first trial, Barry Allen, their house Prefect, finds them at 2 am, still in the common room.

‘You need to be rested tomorrow’, he tells Oliver, and he nods, reluctantly.

‘Okay, I’m going to sleep.’ He doesn’t move off the floor, he just pushes the books around and grabs a pillow from the couch. Felicity makes herself comfortable on the couch, as she normally does, and Tommy sprawls out in the nearest armchair.

‘The three of you are ridiculous’, Barry sighs. ‘I don’t get why everybody hates you, you’re adorable.’

Of course, they all stare at him. Barry just sighs and motions for them to follow him.

Barry takes them to the top of the boy’s tower, in an empty room, with four beds.

‘You can sleep here’, he says, turning to Felicity, ‘if you’re alright with that.’

She nods faster than ever, and Barry turns to look at Oliver and Tommy.

‘I know what being a 14 year old boy means, and you’re alone in a room with a very pretty girl, but if either of you hurt her in any way-‘

Felicity blushes furiously when she understands what he’s talking about.

‘It’s not like that’, Oliver tells Barry, quickly.

‘Really no, I love Felicity like a sister.’, Tommy agrees.

‘We’ve always kept each other safe’, Felicity says. ‘And we won’t be able to help Oliver tomorrow.’

‘Fine’, Barry sighs. ‘But if anything happens, just remember this will all blow up on my head, okay?’

‘Nothing’s going to happen’, Oliver assures him, and Barry levels him with a look.

‘Get some rest, and best of luck tomorrow.’

They each take a bed, and Felicity doesn’t close one eye, she just spends the night listening to Tommy’s snores and counting Oliver’s breaths.

≈Ϟ≈

When Felicity sees the dragon, she grabs onto Tommy’s hand and does her best not to scream. It’s torture, to watch Laurel and Ray defeat their dragons, using spells she knows Oliver never even heard of.

She doesn’t let go of Tommy’s hand.

Oliver goes into the fighting ring looking awfully confused.  When his eyes fall on the dragon, Felicity sees him mouth the words _holy fuck_ , and she can’t help the chocked sob that escapes her lips.

But then, Oliver pulls out his wand and Felicity sees him mouth _accio bow_ and _accio quiver_ and she doesn’t understand. Not until Oliver has a large compound bow in his arms, and a quiver on his back, not until he shoots arrow after arrow at the dragon, while he’s running away from it.

Every arrow Oliver shoots hits its target.

Every single one of them, no matter how far or close, or how fast the dragon is.

Oliver’s arrows are always faster.

It takes a while, but the dragon finally falls, and the crowd erupts in cheers, and even though Felicity’s still crying, she breathes a sigh of relief, in complete sync with Tommy.

Oliver explains that in the muggle world, he actually won a couple of archery competition. And he apologizes, for defeating the dragon without using a lot of magic, but it was easier for him this way, he knew he could do this, he didn’t know if any of the spells he could do would have defeated the dragon.

Palmer and Oliver get equal scores.

≈Ϟ≈

When the teachers announce the Yule Ball, Felicity doesn’t even think about it.

Palmer asks her, but she says no. Of course.

But then, Oliver asks her. Stammering and blushing.

‘You’re my best friend’, he says. ‘There’s nobody I’d rather dance to stupid songs with.’

So Felicity goes to the Yule Ball. In a bright pink gown her mother sent, but that Felicity actually liked, with silver shoes and her hair curled down for once. She wears pink lipstick and puts on perfume and Oliver’s jaw drops when he sees her.

He recovers quickly, and takes her hand, and then they’re entering the Great Hall, and dancing while everybody’s eyes are on them.

And then, Tommy’s there, because Laurel Lance apparently asked him, and by the end of the night, Felicity has soles on her feet and a very big smile on her face.

Oliver kisses her cheek before going to bed, and thanks her for being the best date ever, and she can’t help the way she blushes.

≈Ϟ≈

When Professor Longbottom says he needs her help on the evening before the second challenge, Felicity really doesn’t want to go. She wants to stay in the empty bedroom in the Gryffindor tower, with Oliver and Tommy, but before she can say this out loud, Longbottom waves his wand and Felicity sleeps.

≈Ϟ≈

She wakes up wet and cold, confused as hell, with Tommy and Oliver by her side.

Lance explains, slowly, that the trial was for the champions to release their friend from the bottom of the lake, that the dates the champions took to the Yule Ball were taken.

Then, Lance tells Oliver that even though he took longer than the allowed hour, he is the clear winner of this challenge, because he was the only one to manage to save his friend.

Not only that, but he saved the other two people as well, Tommy and Palmer’s date.

≈Ϟ≈

After that, Felicity, Oliver and Tommy move permanently into the empty Gryffindor bedroom.

Lance takes a bit of convincing to agree with it, because it’s against the rules and because they’re 14, but Felicity tells him she has to put a shield charm around her bed every night, because she’s afraid of what her roommates will do to her. It’s a shock, for the Headmaster, but Oliver and Tommy as well.

Professor Longbottom also helps, telling Lance that things would have been a lot different, if mixed bedrooms were an option when he was in school.

So Lance agrees, and Felicity spends her nights falling asleep to Tommy’s snores, and waking up to Oliver’s sleepy frowns.

≈Ϟ≈

The day of the third and final trial, on the Quidditch field, the champions are told that their families were invited to watch them compete.

Felicity doesn’t even have to look at Oliver to know how hurt he feels in that moment, so she doesn’t hesitate in grabbing his hand and plastering their sides together.

And then, Felicity’s parents show up, and she turns to look at him, in shock, but Oliver just grins and says ‘thank god’. Both of them get crushing hugs from her mother and very proud shoulder taps from her father.

≈Ϟ≈

Once again, Felicity grabs a hold of Tommy’s hand, but this time, her mother has a hand around her shoulders too.

It’s still awful, hearing Headmaster Lance explain that the final trial consists of a maze. It sounds easy enough, just to get to the center of the maze, where a portkey will be waiting, but then Lance ominously says that the champions will be faced with different challenges along the way.

Oliver meets her eyes before stepping into the maze, and he winks at her. Felicity does her best to smile.

It’s clear, pretty early on, that all the challenges they have to face in the maze are hallucinations.

Ray fights with monsters that aren’t there, Laurel fights too, even though she’s sobbing, but Oliver doesn’t even bat an eye.

Most of the way, he does point his wand at things unseen, and shoots a few spells, but they’re mostly defensive, and he doesn’t look like the hallucinations are getting to him, not like they’re clearly getting to Ray and Laurel.

In an hour, Oliver hasn’t stopped running once, and he’s the closest to the maze center. Clearly, he has a very good sense of direction, and he doesn’t seem tired either.

But then, he stops, staring at a point in front of him.

‘Well’, he says out loud, ‘this would have been very painful, if I had any memory of my parents.’

Felicity gasps. But Oliver just shrugs, and goes on.

He makes it to the center of the maze, where the portkey is the Goblet of Fire, sitting on a high stand.

But Oliver doesn’t run to it. Instead, he freezes in place, staring at something at the base of the stand.

‘No’, Oliver whispers. ‘Not her. Please, not her.’

He falls to the ground, crawling on his knees to the stand. He starts crying, and it quickly develops into sobbing, and they all hear him, saying ‘not her’, over and over again.

He says ‘Please not Felicity’, once, and Felicity starts crying then. Tommy holds onto her hand, as her mother rubs circles into her back.

All at once, Oliver stops crying. He freezes, still looking at that same spot. Felicity holds her breath.

‘No’, he says, but this time, it doesn’t sound like a plea, it’s stronger.

‘No’, Oliver says with conviction. ‘I would never do this.’

Then, he closes his eyes and shakes his head, and he pushes himself up on his feet. With his eyes still closed, he fumbles around until he gets his hands on the Goblet, and then, the whole stadium erupts in a cheer.

Felicity breathes again, as Tommy pulls on her hand and they run together to the field.

When they get to Oliver’s side, he still hasn’t opened her eyes. He only does so when Felicity says his name, and Oliver starts crying again when he sees her.

Then Felicity is wrapped up in his arms, and it would be painful, the strength of it, but Oliver is still crying.

‘You’re okay?’, he asks.

‘It wasn’t real’, Felicity nods against his chest. ‘Whatever you saw, it wasn’t real.’

‘Promise’, Oliver whispers, and it breaks Felicity’s heart.

She digs her fingers into his waist, and pushes up on her toes, until she can reach and kiss Oliver’s cheek.

‘I’m okay, I promise’, she says, and it takes a few seconds longer, but Oliver does let go of her.

≈Ϟ≈

Everything is a blur after that. Everybody is cheering, screaming Oliver’s name, and there’s a feast and Oliver sits at the teacher’s table, and the next time Felicity is aware of what is happening, her mother is hugging her goodbye.

‘We’ll talk about you and Oliver later’, she tells her pointedly and Felicity can only shake her head.

Then, Oliver’s there, and he hugs her parents too, making a heartfelt little speech, about how much it meant to him, that they were there. And he promises to stay longer with them this summer.

≈Ϟ≈

Even though Oliver is exhausted and there’s a party in the common room, Tommy sneaks them chocolate and butter beer, and they lock themselves in their room.

Oliver falls asleep with his head on Felicity’s thigh, and she can’t bear to wake him up.

≈Ϟ≈

Oliver spends the first month of summer at Felicity’s house, even though he has to leave every other day to give an interview.

Tommy is there most days too, even though he rarely sleeps over.

On the nights they set up the tent in the back yard, Felicity always wakes up with Oliver’s hands around her.

≈Ϟ≈

Their 5th year passed in a blur of ignoring every student, studying for their OWLs and Tommy snoring.

There were only five memorable events during this year.

Firstly, Tommy started dating. A girl from Slytherin for about a month. Then, a girl from Hufflepuff for about three months and the Gryffindor Prefect for a couple of weeks.

Secondly, the Head Boy from Hufflepuff asked Felicity out. She said no, of course.

Thirdly, when one of the Slytherin boys tried to charm Felicity, she quickly did a non-verbal spell on him, and turned the boy into a cat, so that she could easily take him to the Headmaster’s office.

Fourthly, on a trip to Hogsmeade, Oliver got her a silver pendant, shaped as an arrow.

And lastly, Felicity and Oliver were the only ones who scored perfectly at their Muggle Studies exam. Felicity was the only muggle in their year, but people called Oliver that too, because he grew up not knowing about it. Their teacher congratulated them, but Felicity and Oliver couldn’t really stop laughing.

≈Ϟ≈

They all spent their first month of summer at Tommy’s place.

Which was a mansion. Felicity knew Tommy was rich, but not this rich.

As she suspected, his parents were very high up in the Ministry of Magic, and they weren’t happy with Tommy getting sorted into Gryffindor, not in Slytherin. So they ignored him, most of the time.

They ignored Felicity and Oliver too, and Tommy explained, once, that his parents don’t really like muggles.

Tommy didn’t really seem to care, so Felicity and Oliver didn’t either.

It was the first time Felicity and Oliver spent time in a real wizard house, and that was incredible, for both of them. Tommy found it hilarious, all the questions they asked, but it was hypocritical, considering he still didn’t understand how Felicity’s Krups coffee maker worked.

≈Ϟ≈

Their sixth year is the first year that Hogwarts organizes a Christmas ball.

Tommy scrambles for a date (meaning that he has to choose which girl to ask), while Felicity says no to about 15 different guys, until Oliver finally asks her.

But it’s different, than when he asked her for the Yule Ball. Because now, he very pointed asks her to be his date.

‘A real date’, he adds, when Felicity doesn’t answer.

‘Oh’, she breathes out. ‘Really?’

Oliver smiles. ‘Is it really that surprising?’

‘No’, Felicity doesn’t take long in answering. ‘It’s really not.’

‘So… you’ll be my date?’

She can only grin, and nod.

≈Ϟ≈

This time, she wears a shorter dress. It’s gold, and she braids her hair up, and her shoes are bright pink, as is her lipstick.

Oliver’s jaw doesn’t drop this time. But the look he sends her, the intensity of it, it makes Felicity’s knees go week.

When they dance this time, it’s not slow like the Yule Ball. They only dance on upbeat songs, and while that means she doesn’t have an excuse to be as close to Oliver as she would’ve liked, Felicity does have a good time.

Especially when the DJ put on a song from the non-magic world.

Of all the songs to choose from, why the DJ chose _Blink 182 – All the small things_ , Felicity has no ideas. But she did have a lot of fun, dancing and singing to it with Oliver and a few other half-muggles who knew it, while the rest of the school just stared in confusion.

≈Ϟ≈

They both stop in front of the door to their bedroom.

‘This is weird’, Oliver is the first to talk. ‘That we share a room.’

‘Is it?’, Felicity frowns, anxious.

But he squeezes her hand and grins.

‘Yes, because I’m going to see you in your pajamas in five minutes.’

Felicity huffs and playfully pushes at his chest. Oliver laughs, but he also wraps his hands around her and brings her into a strong hug.

She sighs, relaxing completely against him. They stay like that for a while, until Oliver moves his hands around her neck, and gently guides her head up.

Felicity closes her eyes before Oliver’s lips connect with hers, but she can’t help but smile.

He doesn’t push for more, smiling when he pulls away.

That night, they fall asleep at the edge of their beds, just so they could hold hands.

≈Ϟ≈

Tommy is ecstatic for them.

And they’re the talk of all of the school.

They stopped caring a lot of time ago.

≈Ϟ≈

Oliver spends his already usual month at Felicity’s house during the summer.

Her parents don’t even bat an eye at their relationship development. To Felicity’s complete shock, they still let them sleep together in the tent, in the back garden.

That time was spent kissing until their lips were sore, and falling asleep wrapped up around one another.

≈Ϟ≈

Their final year at Hogwarts is pretty dull, with makeout sessions sneaked between classes, with hand holding and hickies, and still filled with Tommy’s snores.

Until the last week of school.

Felicity feels a prick on her neck as she’s walking down the hall. She turns around to see a couple of Slytherins grinning at her, Blood right in the center, but then she loses consciousness.

≈Ϟ≈

She wakes up on the floor of the greenhouse, bruised and battered. She’s sitting in a pool of what can only be her blood, cuts and open wounds all over her body.

She can’t move, she can’t yell for help, so she does the only thing she can: non-verbal spells, sending flares in the air until she passes out again, this time from the pain.

≈Ϟ≈

Felicity wakes up in the hospital wing, with Oliver by her side.

‘Who did this?’, is the first thing he says.

‘I need to tell Lance.’, she responds.

Oliver kisses her then, softly, so softly, and apologizes for not being there. Felicity stops him from talking with another kiss.

≈Ϟ≈

Felicity doesn’t hesitate in telling Lance the names of the three Slytherin guys who drugged her and beat her to a pulp.

‘You can’t possibly believe her!’, Blood tells Lance. ‘This is just another one of her tricks, to get fame.’

‘Fame?’, Lance asks, annoyingly calm.

‘Yes’, another boy answers. ‘She and Queen and Merlyn, they’re always doing something for fame, have been since year one.’

Felicity shakes her head. ‘I’m done’, she tells Lance. ‘I stopped caring a long time ago about what everybody said, you know that. But I never stopped being afraid for my safety, and you know that too.’

‘This contradicts everything’, Blood says. ‘She’s always been praised as the best witch of her generation, she stopped Slade Wilson all on her own’, he mocks. ‘And now, what, she can’t stand up to a couple of guys? It doesn’t make sense.’

‘So I did this to myself.’, Felicity says, completely numb. ‘Broken 17 bones in my body and cut myself. I was the one who wrote Mudblood on my wrist.’

‘It got you attention, didn’t it?’, one of the boys smirks.

‘It also almost killed me. You cut my wrist. If they haven’t seen me there, I would have bled out and died.’

‘You’re being overly dramatic’, they all roll their eyes.

‘She’s not’, Lance says then. ‘And you’re lying.’

‘You have no proof!’, Blood raises his voice, and Lance shakes his head.

‘The Centaurs saw you coming out of the greenhouse, laughing and talking about it. You’re lucky they haven’t killed you for you’ve done, considering they still owe Felicity.’

‘I’m so tired’, she says then. ‘I want to go back to Oliver.’

Lance looks at her then, concerned.

‘I’m really tired’, she tells him again. ‘I spent seven years with everyone around me hating me. Hating us. Except for Oliver and Tommy.’

The tears don’t surprise her when they come.

‘I didn’t deserve this, sir’, Felicity shakes her head. ‘I really didn’t.’

‘I’m sorry’, Lance says, and Felicity can’t take it anymore. She wordlessly leaves his office, and all but collapses in Oliver’s arms.

≈Ϟ≈

The three of them don’t attend the graduation ceremonies. Instead, they get drunk in Tommy’s wine cellar.

≈Ϟ≈

Oliver buys an apartment very close to Felicity’s parents’ house.

She only moves in with him officially on her 19th birthday.

≈Ϟ≈

Oliver and Tommy both are set on becoming Aurors, and Felicity hates it, hates the dangers of it. But she also trusts her boys, so when they pass all their exams, she’s proud of them, and happy.

≈Ϟ≈

Felicity returns to Hogwarts ten years after she graduated.

Headmaster Lance has a few new gray hairs, students are allowed to choose who they share a room with and the position for Muggle Studies is open.

Felicity gladly accepts it, thinking it’s going to be awkward in about 8 years, when she will have to teach her daughter.

But then Lance calls her Professor Queen, and really, Felicity is happy to be back. For the first time, Felicity is happy to be at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY FRIENDS MY LOVES MY DARLINGS  
> This has been my 250th Olicity drabble.
> 
> I love you all. A whole lot. Thank you for everything, I ... really don't know enough words to express what I'm feeling.
> 
> **Now, head on over to[Pink on Green: Revolutions](), we're continuing the party there.**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Looking Through Your Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537158) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)
  * [Through your blue eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546521) by [cellardoors_and_petrichor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellardoors_and_petrichor/pseuds/cellardoors_and_petrichor)




End file.
